Anioł Potępionych
by touch-of-sky
Summary: POST Breaking Dawn. Mija pięć lat od przemiany Belli w wampirzycę. Co jeszcze się może wydarzyć? Co nie zostało wyjaśnione? Kim jest tajemniczy Anioł Potępionych? Przekonajcie się sami.
1. Prologue: Wyznanie Nessie

***** Wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer (****_Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer) _******* Fabuła i interpretacja - Patka & Latte *** Anioł Potępionych powstał w oparciu o wszystkie cztery części Sagi, która pozostawiła pole do popisu dla wyobraźni nierozwikłanymi do końca zagadkami.**

* * *

Nadeszła ta chwila... Nadejdzie... Każdy z nas podejmie decyzję. Od ciebie zależeć będzie jaką drogą podążysz…

Śnieżnobiała dłoń, ściskająca kurczowo lśniący sztylet, zbliżała się nieuchronnie do mojego bijącego dzikim galopem serca. Ostrze zdawało się muskać już moją skórę, z każdą sekundą było bliższe mojemu ostatniemu tchnieniu. Niezniszczalna faktura wampirzego jestestwa nie była w stanie chronić mnie przed tym ciosem, przed minerałem z którego wykonana była ów mizerykordia. Srebro pochodzące od niegodziwego właściciela, który sprowadził na nas potępienie. Zdrada, chciwość, zwątpienie – trzydzieści splamionych niewinną krwią srebrników przetopionych w mistyczną broń miało zakończyć mój wieczny żywot. Pomimo iż od momentu narodzin starałam się walczyć z własnym przeznaczeniem nie udało się. Moja śmierć nie będzie jednak porażką w bitwie z losem. To co niegdyś zostało zapisane, właśnie się wypełniało. Do ostatniej sekundy chroniłam, kochałam, byłam. Żyłam na ziemskim padole w szczęściu, wśród kochającej mnie rodziny. Pięć lat... dla mnie istnienie wieczne.

Nieśmiertelność była nagrodą czy też karą?

W mojej egzystencji poznałam tylko jedną osobę, dla której była spełnieniem marzeń! Isabellę Swan - Cullen - moją matkę. Poświęciła ona wszystko, by przynależeć do wampirzej nacji, by móc na wieki pozostać przy boku swojego męża, mojego ojca, Edwarda Cullena. Ich nieopisana miłość dała mi życie, nadzieję i spełnienie. Byłam dzieckiem starającym się nie wyróżniać z tłumu, egzystowałam i robiłam wszystko w podobny sposób co inni. Jedyne co przychodziło mi z trudem to pożegnania z przyjaciółmi. Jako pól człowiek – pół wampir rozwijałam się szybciej niż ludzkie dzieci, zatem nie mogłam oficjalnie istnieć w społeczności Forks jako Renesmee Cullen, córka Belli i Edwarda. Moja rodzina zadecydowała, że będę odgrywała rolę kuzynek, siostrzenic, bratanic i innych krewnych dopóki nie osiągnę kulminacyjnego stadium swojego rozwoju. Nastąpiło to właśnie w tym roku. Przygotowano mnie do ostatniej, oscarowej roli, w której miałam odegrać samą siebie. Byłam gotowa do stania się pełnoprawnym mieszkańcem miasteczka, podobnie jak reszta mojej rodziny. Wbrew swoim zasadom pozostali w Forks. W dobie operacji plastycznych, liftingów i wszelakich zabiegów kosmetycznych nie musieli obawiać się, że ich niemijająca młodość zacznie szybko wzbudzać podejrzenia. Mama nie chciała pozostawiać swojego ojca samego i to był główny powód dla którego nie wyjechali. Rodzina zawsze była najważniejsza.

Nawet teraz, w chwili śmierci, uśmiecham się. Czekałam na ten moment pięć lat, żyjąc obok ciebie, kochając, wybaczając temu, który zmusił cię byś wbiła ostrze w moją pierś...

Teraz jedynie od ciebie, Isabello Swan – Cullen, zależeć będzie ich przyszłość. Wszystko pozostawiam w twoich dłoniach...


	2. Chapter 1: Nowe życie

Tego, co przed chwilą usłyszałam z ust mojego ojca się nie spodziewałam. Zamurowało mnie. Och, nie tylko mnie, mój ukochany mąż stał również w zastygłej pozie z rozdziawionymi ustami. Jedyna różnica była w tym, co nas tak zszokowało. Mnie fakt, iż Charlie zabłysnął przed Cullenami swoją wspaniałomyślnością, proponując im by zostali rodzicami zastępczymi dla mojej córki Renesmee (zawsze uważał, że powinna udawać pokrewieństwo z rodziną Swan), Edwarda fakt, że w ogóle takie rozwiązanie narodziło się w jego słabym, ludzkim mózgu.

– Więc jak mam teraz do ciebie mówić mamusiu? Bello, moja bratowo? – Usłyszałam z jej ust. Zaśmiałam się odruchowo, choć wcale do śmiechu mi nie było. Zaczęłam w panice (mój wampirzy mózg panikował! Kolejna wada wrodzona) wyobrażać sobie jak mogłoby wyglądać moje życie z perspektywy bycia dla własnej córki bratową. Moje pięcioletnie dziecko było już nastolatką. Według przelicznika wiekowego stworzonego przez Carlisle'a, miała siedemnaście lat. Z bólem w sercu przyznałam przed samą sobą, że nie dane było mi nacieszyć się małoletniością mojego jedynego dziecka.

Z zamyśleń, które zdawały się trwać wieki, a nie setne ułamki sekundy, wyrwało mnie nagłe zniknięcie Edwarda. Pozostawił przy mnie tylko drobiny kurzu unoszące się nad podłogą pod wpływem wibracji powietrza. Wampirza szybkość nawet po przemianie była dla mnie czymś fenomenalnym. Moje ulepszone spojrzenie zarejestrowało męża stojącego z posępną miną przy naszej Nessie. Jęknęłam cicho zorientowawszy się, że nie jesteśmy w pomieszczeniu sami. Charlie piastował miejsce na fotelu i znając mojego ojca uważnie obserwował nas wszystkich. Nawet po tylu latach spędzonych w towarzystwie Cullenów nie darzył ich większą dawką zaufania niż kogokolwiek innego w naszym miasteczku. Było to smutnym, ale jakże oczywistym, faktem. Podświadomie wyczuwał, że musi trzymać ich na dystans. Wszyscy mieszkańcy stali po bezpiecznej stronie oddzielonej niewidoczną granicą instynktu samozachowawczego, trzymając się od moich bliskich z daleka. Każdy człowiek, tylko nie ja. Jestem inna, byłam i zapewne będę. Kolejne wnikliwe spojrzenie na ojca. Nie umiejscowił dłoni na kaburze, zapewne nie zauważając nienaturalnie szybkiej zmiany położenia u swojego zięcia. Był człowiekiem! Jego ludzkie oko nie mogło zaiste zarejestrować takiej szybkości. W tym aspekcie mogłam odetchnąć z ulgą. Widok lica Edwarda stojącego za Renesmee był bolesny dla oka.

– Nie umiałbym cię traktować jak siostrę! – powiedział, zaciskając dłonie. Znałam ten gest, znałam mojego męża i wiedziałam, że cierpi. Fakt iż jego dziecko, pierworodne i jedyne, ma teraz być jego siostrą był dla chłopaka trudny do zaakceptowania. O ile w ogóle był w stanie przystać na takie rozwiązanie.

- Jesteś moją małą Nessie! - Głos miał przesycony miłością wymieszaną z ogromem cierpienia. Widok jaki nam zaserwował cisnął łzy do oczu, w przenośni oczywiście. My nie umieliśmy płakać w sposób znany ludzkości.

– Córką rówieśniczką! – Emmett potrafił jak nikt inny zamieniać wszystko w żart i okazję do śmiechu. Wszyscy się uśmiechnęli, tylko nie ja. I oto znów kolejna sytuacja przypomniała mi o tym, że jestem starsza od Edwarda. Jednak w tym wszystkim można się było dopatrzeć jednego plusa, byłam starsza od własnego dziecka! Zakładając, że już zatrzyma się na tej siedemnastce.

– Edwardzie, to chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie! – westchnęłam ciężko.

– Wiem, co nie znaczy, że mi się podoba! – odparł wywracając oczami. Nie skapitulował jeszcze, o tym też dobrze wiedziałam. I wiedziałam jeszcze o wielu sprawach, które trzeba będzie załatwić.

– Tato, wiem, że jesteś przedstawicielem prawa – zaczęłam niepewnie, kierując się w stronę szeryfa. – Sam wiesz, że potrzebne nam będą nowe papiery dla Renesmee – ciągnęłam dalej, wzbudzając tym samym ciekawość pozostałych zebranych w salonie.

– Nie jestem w stanie załatwić papierów adopcyjnych! – Skrzywił się niezadowolony. Widocznie nie pomyślał o tym drobnym szczególe swojego planu. Edward uśmiechnął się w zadowoleniu. Stał pod ścianą z tym swoim kpiarskim uśmieszkiem. Zawsze chciał, by wszystko było po jego myśli.

– Ty nie, ale ja tak! – odpowiedziałam ojcu, lecz łobuzerski uśmiech posłałam ukochanemu. Nie ukrywał swojego niezadowolenia. Zdawało mi się czy usłyszałam jego ciche ostrzegawcze warknięcie?

– Córeczko, jeśli to jest nielegalne to nie... a zresztą, to moja wnuczka! – Charlie najwyraźniej bił się w myślach ze swoim policyjnym sumieniem.

– Jest ktoś taki jak Jason Janks! – odparłam tajemniczo, przygryzając przy tym wargę. Moje spojrzenie powędrowało ku Alice i Jasperowi.

– Bello, pozwól, że ja się tym zajmę! – Jazz ożywił się momentalnie. Uśmiech na jego przystojnej twarzy zdradzał jego zamiary.

– Ani mi się waż! Zestresujesz Scotta i zamiast papierów adopcyjnych dostaniemy coś innego, albo w ogóle nic! – wykłócałam się, dobrze wiedząc, że facet boi się mojego szwagra jak samego diabła.

– To niebezpieczne dla Ciebie Bello! – O nie, mój mąż tylko czekał na takie słowa brata. Zresztą wątpię, żeby Hale nie powiedział tego celowo i z premedytacją.

– Jasper to załatwi! – zawyrokował mój ukochany heros. – Mamy inne zmartwienia na głowach! Trzeba zapisać Nessie do szkoły! I w ogóle inne takie tam! – Starał się mnie odwieść od wyjazdu do Seattle.

– Od tego ma nowych rodziców! – odparłam złośliwie. – Sam powiedz jak by to wyglądało gdybyśmy poszli do naszego liceum i zapisali tam nasze dziecko???

– Ehh! I tak nie pojedziesz! – Machnął ręką, wiedząc, że mam rację.

– Kochanie, umiem o siebie zadbać! Już nie jestem małym, kruchym człowieczkiem! – odparłam rozbawiona jego zaciekłością i od razu zamilkłam wiedząc, że palnęłam straszną gafę.

– Jak to nie jesteś człowiekiem? – Charlie spojrzał na mnie, jakbym właśnie wyszła ze statku kosmicznego. – Nic więcej nie mów! Nie chce wiedzieć! – dodał z dużo mówiącym spojrzeniem, które skupiło się na Edwardzie.

– Tato, to taka przenośnia tylko! – Za wszelką cenę próbowałam wszystko sprostować.

– Belli chodziło o to, że już bardziej uważa na siebie! Jak sam zauważyłeś twoja córka od ponad pięciu lat nie wylądowała na izbie przyjęć! - doktor postanowił całą sprawę obrócić w żart, czyli moim kosztem.

– Uwierz, że to mnie bardziej niepokoi, niż cieszy! – odparł brunet, drapiąc się po głowie.

– Jutro pojadę do Janksa! – Jasper postanowił zmienić temat mojej nienormalnej normalności, czując, że szeryf zaczyna się stresować w naszym towarzystwie.

– Niech Ci będzie! – Machnęłam ręką. Edward się rozpromienił. – Pojedziemy razem! – dodałam, dobitnie patrząc na swoją miłość, która posyłała mi właśnie mordercze spojrzenie.

– Jedziemy w trójkę! Nie puszczę mojej bezbronnej żony samej! – rzekł, grając przed Charliem, a faktycznie robił mi po prostu na złość.

– Tak, bezbronna to ona jest rzeczywiście! – parsknął Emmett, masując odruchowo całe prawe ramię. Od mojej przemiany co tydzień siłowaliśmy się na ręce i nie muszę chyba dodawać, że moja siła nowonarodzonego na niczym nie straciła. Jedyne co traciło na sile to ego bruneta.

– Kiedy zapisujemy małą do szkoły? – zapytał szeryf Swan, chcąc mieć najwyraźniej wszystko zapięte na ostatni guzik.

– Jak tylko załatwimy dokumenty! – przypomniał mu Edward. – Ten ostatni akt urodzenia i paszport Renesmee, a raczej Vanessy Wolf, już nam się nie przydadzą. – Tym razem to mój mąż się zagalopował. Tata spojrzał na niego z groźną miną.

– Jaka niby Vanessa Wolf?

– To długa historia – odparł wymijająco, nerwowo stukając w stół. Esme posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie typu: "ja naprawdę lubię ten antyk". Fakt, niby tylko stukał palcami, ale wtajemniczeni wiedzieli, że za chwilę w miejscach uderzania pojawią się głębokie wgniecenia.

– Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy! – odparł, po czym rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu. Założył nogę na nogę i rozejrzał się po zebranych.

Ukradkowo zerkaliśmy na siebie, robiąc to bardzo dyskretnie, niezauważalnie dla ludzkiego oka.

– Powiedzcie mu. Dziadek ma prawo znać prawdę! – Renesmee wzruszyła ramionami, po czym skierowała swe kroki ku niemu i usiadła na oparciu mebla. – Tylko darujcie mu szczegóły, dziadek ich nie lubi! – dodała, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

– Dokładnie! Lepiej bym sam tego nie ujął! - Uśmiechnął się do wnuczki. Bardzo ją kochał, tak jak my wszyscy. – Więc? Które z was wyjawi mi ten sekret dla którego musieliście jej wyrobić te dokumenty? – Zlustrował nas spojrzeniem po kolei. Nie zdziwiło mnie, kiedy zatrzymał spojrzenie na zięciu i zachęcająco kiwnął głową.

– On akurat tato miał w tym najmniejszy udział! – zabrałam głos.

Nie mogłam patrzeć na Edwarda, kiedy przeżywał prawdziwe umysłowe męki. O czym ten Charlie do cholery myśli, że mój mąż ma minę, jakby prowadzili go na ścięcie?

– Ooo – jęknął cicho.

Najwyraźniej sam się zganił za przedwczesne wyciąganie wniosków w swoich myślach. Edward uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Wiesz, że Nessie jest inna niż pozostałe dzieci - zaczęłam niepewnie. Nawet jako wampirzyca wystąpień przed publiką obawiałam się najbardziej na świecie, pomijając namacalne zagrożenia oczywiście. - Nie urodziła się w szpitalu, tylko w tym domu. To Edward pomógł jej przyjść na świat. Ze mną było już krucho i musiał wtedy zaaplikować mi to coś, dzięki czemu nie odwiedzam już izby przyjęć w szpitalach. Następnie wynikło wielkie nieporozumienie w sprawie Nessie i musieliśmy wyrobić jej te wszystkie dokumenty, żeby razem z Jacobem mogła uciec. No wiesz... ehmm... mieli nas odwiedzić tacy... powiedzmy znajomi z Włoch, a oni raczej nie byli pokojowo nastawieni, po prostu zastosowaliśmy taki środek zapobiegawczy, żeby naszemu dziecku nie stała się krzywda! – Starałam się jak mogłam, aby zabrzmiało to logicznie.

– A niby jakim cudem masz znajomych we Włoszech? - Ojciec wbijał we mnie podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Nigdy tam nie byłaś!

Cholera, jakby nie mógł już doczepić się tego, co naprawdę zaaplikował mi mój mąż. Teraz musiałam się tłumaczyć z tego, że mam znajomych we Włoszech, którzy na domiar złego bardzo chcieli mnie zabić. Druga sprawa, musiałam się przyznać do tego, że go po prostu okłamałam. Świetnie!

– Wiesz, nigdy to ja nie byłam w Los Angeles – odparłam, a mój idealnie wampirzy głos załamał się. Twarz Charliego przybrała niezdrowy, purpurowy odcień. Zaczynał się gotować z nerwów. Spojrzał na mnie i na Alice z wielkim wyrzutem.

– Jak mogłaś mnie okłamać, Bello?! – wybuchł.

– Chroniłam cię – broniłam się. – No dobrze, bałam się, że zamurujesz mnie w moim pokoju jak Ci tylko powiem, że poleciałam z Alice do Włoch! – westchnęłam zrezygnowana, widząc, że nie kupił tej wersji z jego ochroną.

Zapadła chwila krępującej ciszy. Charlie analizował w głowie fakty, poszło mu to nawet szybko jak na ludzkie możliwości.

– Czy wy do reszty oszaleliście???!!! – prawie krzyknął na mnie i Edwarda. – Zapomniałaś młoda damo, że twój ojciec jest szeryfem? Zrobiłbym porządek z tymi łotrami! – uniósł się podenerwowany.

– Ta jasne! – prychnęła Rosalie po cichu tak, że tylko my ją usłyszeliśmy. Przeczesała dłonią swoje długie blond włosy i kiwała z rozbawieniem jednym z kosmyków.

– Tato, to nie żadne tam łotry, których mógłbyś zaaresztować - uspokajałam go, zniżając swój ton głosu. – Myślisz, że czemu Billy wyciągnął cię do La Push? Ciebie też musieliśmy uchronić. Nikt związany bezpośrednio ze mną nie był wtedy bezpieczny! – dodałam z wyrzutem.

– Powiedziałaś, że oni przybyli z Włoch. To ma coś wspólnego z waszym kilkudniowym wyjazdem tam po Edwarda? – spojrzał na mnie i na Alice.

Wyglądał jakby za chwilę miał się zagotować na samo wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń, ale bardziej na wspomnienie tego co mu przed chwilą powiedziałam. Poniekąd jednak byłam z siebie dumna, uwierzył w tę historyjkę z wyjazdem do Los Angeles w celu ratowania mojego najdroższego. No, wtedy ex-lubego, bo jakby nie patrzeć zerwał ze mną pół roku wcześniej. Charlie uwierzył mi – najmniej wiarygodnemu kłamcy na świecie, to dopiero rewelacja!

– Nie Charlie. Nie do końca! – odpowiedziała miło Alice i uśmiechnęła się pocieszycielsko. Ojciec się troszkę rozluźnił. Miał słabość do ciemnowłosej Cullen i wcale tego nie ukrywał. Nie umiał nawet okazać jej złości, jaką poczuł dowiedziawszy się, że dziewczyna wywiozła mnie na inny kontynent. Pomijając drobny szczegół, że poszła na łatwiznę mącąc mu najzwyczajniej w świecie w głowie – Wtedy naprawdę życie mojego brata było dosłownie w rękach Belli – dodała, patrząc na mnie z miłością, jakby po raz milionowy chciała mi za to podziękować.

– Moja teoria na ten temat wygląda tak – rzekł z powagą Swan, wychylając się torsem do przodu, jakby chciał mieć na nas lepszy widok. – Wasi przyjaciele z Włoch to mafia! Twój mąż coś przeskrobał, nie wnikam co! Oni się wściekli i chcieli zakończyć jego żywot. Alice poprosiła cię, żebyś poleciała z nią go ratować, albo nie wiem, zapłacić okup. Tamci się zgodzili, ale zażądali więcej pieniędzy i zapowiedzieli wam wizytę. Pewnie nie mieliście tyle pieniędzy i nie zapłaciliście a oni zagrozili wam, że zrobią coś Nessie jak nie spłacicie długu.

Teoria Charliego zamiast przerazić rozbawiła nas wszystkich. Oczywiście nikt nawet się nie uśmiechnął, przynajmniej tak, żeby to zauważył. Gdyby z boku stał niezależny obserwator z pewnością stwierdziłby, że mój ojciec opowiada nam jakiś film o La Cosa Nostra.

– No poszedłeś innym tropem Charlie! – westchnęła Nessie, wzruszając ramionami.

– Więc mi to wytłumaczcie, ja lepszego wytłumaczenia na wasze spiski nie mam! – odparł niezadowolony, że jego teoria wzięła w łeb.

– Volturi, ci Włosi, to gorsza banda niż mafia, tato! – zaczęłam z wyrzutem. – Edwarda musiałam ratować, bo chciał się zabić. Już Ci kiedyś tłumaczyłam ten skok z klifu w La Push. Pomyślał, że popełniłam samobójstwo. Moje idiotyczne posunięcie poruszyło lawinę zdarzeń o których nawet nie chce mi się wspominać! – Otrząsnęłam się z niesmakiem. – Oni darowali życie mojemu mężowi, ale postawili jeden warunek: muszę stać się taka jak oni, albo mnie zabiją, bo znam ich sekrety! Potem zaszłam w ciążę i jak oni się o tym dowiedzieli to się rozgniewali i chcieli nas ukarać! Wszystkich bez wyjątku! – opowiedziałam całą historię, wyrzucając z siebie słowa niczym karabin maszynowy. Patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Daliśmy mu chwilę, żeby przeanalizował fakty.

– Co jak co! Dobrze, że jesteś teraz kim jesteś! I nadal nie chcę wiedzieć KIM! Bo jako dawna Bella pakowałaś się w naprawdę poważne tarapaty! – złapał się za głowę. – Ale przecież stałaś się inna! Czego się zatem doczepili? – Tej kwestii nie pojmował. Podejrzewam, że wielu rzeczy nie pojmował.

– Stałam się! Ale oni myśleli, że Renesmee jest taka jak my! Nie wolno robić tego dzieciom. Nie wiedzieli, że przyszła na świat kiedy byłam jeszcze czło... kiedy byłam normalna! – wytłumaczyłam najprościej jak potrafiłam, darując ojcu szczegóły na temat: "nie wolno robić tego".

– I mam rozumieć, że wszystko jest już okej skoro sobie pojechali? - Spojrzał na mnie z wyczekiwaniem.

– Tak jakby! – Zrobiłam taką minę, jakbym była dzieckiem i coś przeskrobała.

– Tak jakby? – zachęcał mnie, świdrując wzrokiem.

– Oni chcą mnie, rodziców i Alice! – Wyręczyła mnie Nessie, spoglądając smutno na dziadka. – Ale nie martw się, wszystko się niedługo ułoży! – dodała ze szczerym uśmiechem, że nawet ja jej uwierzyłam.

– I nie przyjadą tu? – wolał się upewnić.

– Nie! Nie sądzę! – odpowiedziała zadowolona. – Dostali ostatnio niezłą nauczkę! – dodała rozpromieniona.

– Zakończmy już ten temat! – Edwardowi zaczęło się pewnie robić niedobrze, podobnie jak mi, na samo wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń.

– Racja! Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden wieczór! – przytaknął Carlisle. – Jutro Esme pojedzie z Nessie do szkoły, a wy w trójkę do Seattle! Tylko proszę, nie zachowujcie się jak dzieci. – Spojrzał na nas z wymownym spojrzeniem.

– Nie martw się, nie pozabijamy się ustalając kto będzie rozmawiał z tym całym Janksem. – Mój słodki ukochany był taki ugodowy.

– No nie wiem!? – Pokręciłam tylko głową. – Jasper wydaje się być jakoś wrogo nastawiony! – Udałam oburzenie.

– Bello! – zganił mnie ojciec.

– Żartowałam tato! – Uśmiechnęłam się tylko.

Na tym zakończyła się nasza rodzinna narada i po chwili radiowóz szeryfa odjechał. Zostaliśmy sami i w końcu mogliśmy przestać udawać.

– Charlie świetnie daje sobie radę, nie uważacie? – Nessie uśmiechnęła się rozpromieniona.

– Rzeczywiście, jak na takie zmiany w swoim życiu przyjął to w miarę dobrze – przytaknął doktor, zerkając przez okno.

– Wybierzcie się lepiej na polowanie przed jutrzejszym wyjazdem! – poradziła Rose. – Jak nie siebie, to możecie rozerwać tą szumowinę przez przypadek! – dodała, opierając się o swojego partnera. Emmett posłał jej pełne rozbawienia spojrzenie, zapewne chciałby to zobaczyć.

– Dobry pomysł – przytaknął Hale.

Fakt, ostatnio nie mieliśmy czasu na takie podstawowe potrzeby naszej wampirzej egzystencji. Musiałam przyznać, że piekło mnie w gardle okropnie, nie wspominając o oczach, które przybrały już barwę głębokiej czerni.

– Może wybierzemy się teraz? – zaproponowała Alice z wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

– Czyli, że jedziesz z nami? Miałem nadzieję, że tak sobie tylko to rozważasz! – Skrzywił się z niesmakiem pan „czytający w myślach". – Ten gościu nie musi wiedzieć ilu nas jest – dodał z wyrzutem.

– Zawsze możesz zostać. – Zaśmiała się perliście, robiąc piruety. – Ktoś jedzie! Zagadka dla rodzinki. Nie widzę, a czuję.

– Alice! – Renesmee posłała jej ganiące spojrzenie. – To mój chłopak! Wyrażaj się! – dodała, kręcąc głową.

– Jacob! – odburknął Edward. – A ty młoda damo nie szalej! – dodał surowym tonem.

– Dobrze braciszku! - odparła rozbawiona, po czym ucałowała go w policzek.

– Ja nie dam rady – zawył. – Nie umiem być jej bratem.

– Dobrze ci idzie kochanie! – szepnęłam mu do ucha. – Będziesz po prostu bardzo nadgorliwym i nadopiekuńczym bratem! – dodałam bezproblemowo.

– Ale trafiłam do zaborczej rodzinki. Nie ma co. Ale lepiej być tu, niż w domu dziecka gdzieś na Alasce czy Grenlandii! – zachichotała.

Przed domem zatrzymał się samochód Blacka. Wystarczył tylko jeden sygnał klaksonem a nasza nastolatka, niczym w porywie namiętności, wyskoczyła przez okno – jako, że była to najkrótsza droga do ukochanego oczywiście. Kto by miał czas schodzić jak cywilizowany pół człowiek – pół wampir po schodach?

– Ehh, te dzieci! – zaśmiała się Esme.

– Proszę mamo, daj sobie na wstrzymanie! – rzekł kwaśno Edward, kładąc nacisk na "mamo". – Bello, wracajmy do siebie! – poprosił zrezygnowany.

– Dobrze - zgodziłam się. – O której jedziemy? – spojrzałam na Jaspera, ten zaś na Edwarda, a ten na Alice. Wyglądało to komicznie.

– O 10.00 rano! – odpowiedzieli chórkiem. Alice to zobaczyła, a Edward wyłapał wizję w jej myślach. Dlatego zawsze uwielbiałam patrzeć jak grają w szachy. To były najdłuższe i najbardziej monotonne ruchy na planszy. Jedno czytało w drugim. Koniec był jednak taki sam, Alice zawsze rzucała planszą i odchodziła zdenerwowana. W drodze do domu postanowiliśmy jednak zapolować i zmniejszyć ryzyko tego, że jutrzejszego dnia pozbawimy kogoś życia. Tym bardziej, że nie miałam jeszcze na koncie człowieka. I bardzo się starałam, żeby tak pozostało. Nasyceni po zgładzeniu kilku jeleniowatych mogliśmy wrócić do naszego małego, przytulnego domku.

– Kochanie, powiedz mi, o czym myślał Charlie? Wiesz, wtedy gdy wypaplałeś się o tych dokumentach? – Stanęłam przed nim i zajrzałam głęboko w jego piękne, miodowe oczy. Skrzywił się.

– Miał kilka założeń, jedno gorsze od drugiego! – Westchnął z miną cierpiętnika.

Współczułam mu. Niby fajna i przydatna rzecz to całe czytanie w myślach jednak... No właśnie, wiesz więcej niż chciałbyś czasem wiedzieć.

– Aż tak źle? – Spojrzałam współczująco, przejechałam dłonią po jego delikatnym policzku, a on uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Najpierw pomyślał, że chcę zabrać małą daleko, a ciebie znowu tu samą zostawić – zaczął z grymasem bólu wymalowanym na jego boskiej twarzy. Och, ten mój mąż, mimo że nasza córka wygląda na nastolatkę to dla niego nadal była malutką Nessie.

– Oszalał! – oburzyłam się. – Jak on w ogóle może tak myśleć?

– Następnie bardzo mocno zakorzenił sobie tę całą sprawę z mafią. Stanowczo za dużo telewizji! – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Czy Carlisle wygląda jak Don Corleone? A ja jak jego żołnierz? – zamyślił się.

– No co Ty. Do pięt wam nie dorastają – zachichotałam. – Mój ojciec ma wyobraźnie co? – Przytuliłam się do niego bardzo mocno.

– Poniekąd też jestem mordercą – westchnął ciężko.

– Znowu zaczynasz gadać głupoty Edwardzie – zganiłam go. – Jesteś najbardziej błyskotliwym, urokliwym i przystojnym mordercą jakiego znam – szeptałam mu do ucha.

– Bello!

– No tak, zapomniałam. I najlepiej całujesz ze wszystkich morderców na świecie – przekomarzałam się z nim, dobrze wiedząc, że nie lubił kiedy świadomie przeinaczałam jego słowa.

– Mam żonę wariatkę! – Poddał się magii naszych pieszczot.

Renesmee została na noc w La Push. Tradycyjnie mój ukochany mąż zrobił z tego powodu wielką awanturę. Dobrze wiedziałam, że nie darzy sympatią Jacoba. Tolerował go, ale nic po za tym. Zachowywał się dokładnie tak, jak Charlie w stosunku do niego. Jezu, czy wszyscy ojcowie mają tak poprzestawiane w głowach? O my biedne córki, jakiż to nas los spotykał. Wywnioskowałam niedawno, że Edward po prostu jest zazdrosny. Wilkołak, który zagościł w sercach jego dwóch dam życia, to było dla niego zbyt wiele. Narzekał, że jego perełka będzie mieszkała w psiarni, której mieszkańcy latają po lesie nago. Ależ on był uprzedzony. Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo był podobny do tej osoby której tak nienawidził. Jake bardzo często używał w stosunku do rodziny Cullen niestosownych wyzwisk typu: "pijawki", "krwiopijcy". Na szczęście opanował się od kiedy i ja zostałam jedną z tych "pijawek". Opanował się, albo po prostu bał się, że poprzestawiam mu kilka kości twarzy. Wystarczył mu ten jedyny raz, kiedy rzuciłam mu się do gardła. Biedny Seth, ładnie go pokiereszowałam wtedy. Co jak co, ale mógł siedzieć na miejscu, zamiast bronić swojego przyjaciela przed jego rozjuszoną przyjaciółką, która dopiero co stała się wtedy wampirem. Kiedy tak o tym rozmyślałam poczułam w sercu (a raczej w miejscu gdzie kiedyś było) dziwną pustkę. Brakowało mi Blacka, brakowało mi mojego przyjaciela, brakowało mi tych wszystkich rzeczy, które razem robiliśmy. Starałam się wspominać tamte chwile jak najczęściej, by nie zatarły się w moim nowym umyśle (niekoniecznie lepiej funkcjonującym jak zauważyłam). Rosalie opowiadała mi kiedyś, że ludzkie wspomnienia mogą być wyraźne, jeśli dostatecznie dba się o to, by o nich nie zapomnieć. Starałam się co wieczór wracać pamięcią do najwspanialszych chwil swojej śmiertelności. Do momentu kiedy pierwszy raz ujrzałam Edwarda, do naszej rozmowy na polanie, kiedy wyznał mi miłość, do powrotu z Włoch. To wtedy zrozumiałam, że kocha mnie tak, jak ja kocham jego. Dzień naszego ślubu, pobyt na wyspie Esme, ciążę... o tak, ten okres był najwspanialszy, mimo tego, że umierałam, że cierpiałam fizyczne męki, czerpałam z tego siłę i nieopisaną radość, że noszę w sobie część ukochanego, że dam życie istocie, która poczęła się z wielkiej, nieopisanej wręcz miłości. Mimo że od tamtych wydarzeń minęły lata, pamiętałam je, jakby miały miejsce ubiegłego dnia. Ciężej było mi wspominać Jacoba, którego zawsze raniłam i którego zawsze kochałam, mojego Parysa, przyjaciela – brata, który sprawił, iż po odejściu Edwarda nie stoczyłam się na samo dno emocjonalnej otchłani. Przyjaciela, który zawsze mnie bronił i mimo swej wrodzonej awersji do wampirów stanął z nimi ramię w ramię do bitwy z nowonarodzonymi z Seattle. Bitwy o moje życie. Zawsze o mnie walczył, nawet z Edwardem. O moje serce, które od zawsze było przeznaczone dla jego jedynego, naturalnego wroga. Jakby losy moje, Edwarda i Blacka były już dawno temu przypieczętowane, szykowane dla nas od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Przeznaczenie to najlepsze określenie na to co czułam, jakbym urodziła się tylko po to, by być z Edwardem.

Następnego dnia, równo o 10.00, pod nasz mały, uroczy domek podjechało żółte Porsche. Alice zniecierpliwiona trąbiła w nieskończoność, by dać nam znać, że już się zjawiła ze swoim ukochanym. Zupełnie tak, jakby było to dla nas zaskoczeniem, jakbyśmy nie byli z Edwardem parą wampirów o wyostrzonym zmyśle słuchu. Byłam już gotowa do wyjścia w momencie, kiedy wyjechali z garażu, tylko Edward przeciągał wszystko w nieskończoność. Brakowało jeszcze tego, żeby zaczął sprawdzać czy zakręciłam gaz w kuchence, jakbym jej w ogóle dziś używała. Niby krew miałam sobie na niej podgrzać? Nie korzystałam z kuchni w ogóle, chyba że w domu była Renesmee. A w domu bywała ostatnio tylko gościem, co rzecz jasna nie podobało się jej ojcu, tym bardziej że wiedział gdzie jest i, o zgrozo, z kim. Dla mnie nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu. Byłam szczęśliwa widząc Jacoba i moją córkę takich zakochanych. Ten widok dusił we mnie poniekąd wyrzuty sumienia związane z Indianinem. Bolało mnie jedynie to, że cierpiał Edward.

– Edwardzie, czy mógłbyś już zaprzestać tych niepotrzebnych oględzin naszego domu? - zapytałam z wyrzutem, stojąc w drzwiach wejściowych, obserwując jak mój mąż zagląda do garderoby.

– Sprawdzam czy wyłączyłaś żelazko kochanie! – odparł, udając, że bardzo go to interesowało. – Nie chciałabyś przecież zastać naszego prezentu ślubnego obróconego w zgliszcza – dodał z udawanym przerażeniem.

– Nie wiem czego Ty się tak obawiasz – odburknęłam. – Jak nie chcesz jechać to zostań! A nóż kwiatki w pokoju Renesmee zwiędną! Załamałaby się – drażniłam go. – No Edwardzie, chyba mi nie powiesz, że zapomniałeś ich podlać?! – udałam oburzenie, zakrywając usta z niedowierzaniem.

Kolejny odgłos klaksonu zmieszał się z drapieżnym pomrukiem silnika sportowego wozu. Miałam wrażenie, że Alice za chwilę wjedzie ze zniecierpliwienia swoim wozem w drzwi, za którymi właśnie stałam. Jak nic posłałabym jej cacko od razu na złomowisko. W przeciwieństwie do drewnianych drzwi mnie na pewno by nie staranowała. Byłaby niepocieszona również z innego powodu. Założyłam dziś specjalnie na ten wyjazd piękną, zieloną sukienkę, którą kupiła mi na ubiegłą gwiazdkę. Kreacja pięknie się komponowała z brązowym, króciutkim płaszczykiem, kolejnym prezentem od szwagierki. Fakt, iż zniszczyłaby to ubranie wprowadziłby ją, z całą pewnością, w ogromny smutek. Edward na szczęście przestał już pokazywać fochy i mogliśmy spokojnie wyjść.

– Najpowolniejsze wampiry jakie znam! – zawyła Alice, wychylając głowę przez szybę. – I pomyśleć, że mój brat jest niby najszybszy z nas! – zadrwiła, po czym spojrzała na mnie i szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

– Nie miałam co na siebie włożyć. – Wzruszyłam obojętnie ramionami, widząc jej chorą satysfakcję tym, że ubrałam się w coś od niej. Jakby nie patrzeć wszystko co miałam w swojej garderobie kupiła Alice, ale fakt, ta sukienka była prezentem, bardzo drogim zresztą i bardzo eleganckim.

– Bello, wyglądasz jak bizneswoman! – Uśmiechnęła się naprawdę zadowolona z mojego widoku. – Oby poprawa gustu pozostała u ciebie na resztę twojej nieśmiertelności! – dodała już bez takiego entuzjazmu.

– No nie wiem – odparłam z lekkim uśmiechem, w obawie, że na nowo zacznie krytykować mój gust, albo jak sama uważała jego całkowity brak.

– Wsiadajcie! – ponaglał nas Jasper, wysiadając z auta, by przepuścić nas na tylnie siedzenia. Widać było, że spieszno mu na to spotkanie z dawno niewidzianym znajomym.

Ledwo zamknął za sobą drzwi, a dziewczyna z piskiem opon ruszyła spod naszego ganku, zostawiając za sobą chmurę pyłu. Wcisnęło mnie trochę w oparcie. Zapewne gdybym była jeszcze człowiekiem zwymiotowałabym.

– Nie wiecie czy Nessie już wróciła? – zapytał Edward nagle, przerywając nieprzyjemną ciszę, która panowała od naszego wyjazdu. Alice z niedowierzaniem odwróciła się do tylu.

Gdyby zrobiła to sześć lat temu darłabym się w niebogłosy. Na liczniku wskazówka wahała się między 150 a 180 km/h, a ona jakby nigdy nic odwraca się plecami do kierunku jazdy i zaczyna wypytywać mojego męża. Teraz rzecz jasna mi to nie przeszkadzało. Nie musieliśmy w ogóle patrzeć na drogę, instynktownie omijaliśmy wszelkie przeszkody. O, na przykład tę wielką, potężną ciężarówkę ominęła z dokładną precyzją, patrząc na siedzącego z tyłu brata zamiast na drogę.

– A co, ty niby wczoraj się urodziłeś? – Wpatrywała się w niego, jakby zapadł na jakąś dziwną chorobę psychiczną. – Dobrze wiesz co u niej słychać! Wszystkim nam przecież majstrujesz w głowach, no może nie tak od razu wszystkim! – dodała, patrząc na mnie z wesołym uśmiechem. Nagle auto skręciło gwałtownie w prawo.

– Cholera, kto wypuszcza na drogę takich powolnych kierowców? - Wywróciła oczyma, nie spuszczając jednak z brata swojego poirytowanego spojrzenia.

– Nie wiem co u niej słychać! – odparł ponuro. – Od jakiegoś czasu staram się nie wchodzić w jej myśli! – dodał z kaprysem.

– Ale ty jesteś uprzedzony! – westchnęłam ciężko. – Przestań się w końcu tak czepiać tego Jacoba! – skarciłam go.

– Oj, ktoś tu najwyraźniej nie może poradzić sobie z zawartością czyjejś pięknej główki! – zaśmiał się Hale, odwracając do nas.

– Dajcie mi spokój! – syknął, przeczesując swoją gęstą czuprynę bladą jak śnieg dłonią. – W każdej wychwyconej myśli widzę tylko tego psa! – jęknął.

Zrobiło mi się go żal.

– Na pewno myśli o czymś innym! – pocieszał go brat.

– Nie bardzo! – mruknął. – Jakby robiła to celowo! Naprawdę nie widzę nic innego, nie wspomnę już, że słyszę również tylko o Jacobie! – dodał podenerwowany.

– Ja to nic nie widzę! – odparła Alice, jakby chciała pocieszyć braciszka.

– Dziwne, nie? Z nami nie masz problemu!

– Może dlatego, że, jak już wcześniej mówiłam, nie miałam do czynienia z mieszankami genetycznymi, wilkołaków też przecież nie widzę! – dodała z poirytowaniem.

– Albo nic nie widzisz, bo od zawsze przy małej kręci się ten kundel! - mruknął Edward, sycząc delikatnie. Posłałam mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie.

– Daruj sobie te wyzwiska! – poprosiłam już łagodnym tonem.

– Wiesz Bello, Edward może mieć rację! Chociaż nie wiem czy byłabym w stanie wytrzymać z Nessie w jednym pomieszczeniu dłużej niż godzinę! – dodała, pocierając automatycznie skroń. Popatrzyliśmy na nią z niedowierzaniem.

– Co miałaś na myśli? Drażni cię towarzystwo mojego dziecka tylko dlatego, że jest inna? – Edward powoli tracił cierpliwość, wyglądał wtedy nawet sexownie. Rysy jego twarzy stawały się bardziej zaostrzone, usta zaciśnięte w jedną całość wyglądały bardzo zmysłowo i to jego spojrzenie, przeszywało na wylot, pieszcząc każdą komórkę z osobna.

– No co ty? – oburzyła się. – Mam przy niej tylko straszne migreny – wyjaśniła.

– Alice – westchnął przepraszająco. – Nie wiedziałem. Przykro mi, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem! – Ucałował siostrę w czoło.

– Nie powtarzaj tego błędu! – ostrzegł go Jasper z wymowną miną. – Póki co, tylko tobie przeszkadza towarzystwo osób które są inne! – dodał z przekąsem.

– Jakbyś miał córkę, to byś wiedział o czym mówię! – Machnął ręką, po czym oparł głowę o szybę.

– Wszyscy traktujemy twoje dziecko jak swoje własne, więc wiem jak to jest mieć dziecko! – poprawił go. – Powinieneś być bardziej wyrozumiały – prychnął rozbawiony.

Edwarda to zaintrygowało. O dziwo to ja zorientowałam się do czego pije Hale, a nie mój wszystkowiedzący mąż.

– Wyrozumiały? – burknął z niedowierzaniem, że brat w ogóle coś takiego powiedział.

– Spójrz na swoją piękną żonę i sam sobie odpowiedz! – Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do przodu, podobnie zrobiła Alice.

– O co mu chodzi? – Spojrzał na mnie. Nie musiałam odpowiadać, bo najwyraźniej sam na to wpadł. – Ja to całkiem inna sprawa! – rzekł bratu. Jasper nie odpowiedział.

Do samego Seattle nikt już się nie odezwał. W mieście pokierowałam Alice gdzie dokładnie miała jechać. Gdy byliśmy już na miejscu spojrzeli na mnie niepewnie, czy aby na pewno nie pomyliłam drogi.

'_Halo!!! Byłam już wampirem jak tu przyjechałam! Zapomnieliście, że mamy pamięć topograficzną?'_ – wołałam w myślach.

Chyba nie pomyśleli, że i w tym sektorze mój mózg był wadliwy?

'_Nie, na pewno nie Bello'_ – pocieszałam się.

Sama dobrze pamiętałam jaka byłam zdziwiona położeniem kancelarii Scotta. Zamiast willowej dzielnicy spodziewałam się przecież nowoczesnej budowli, której sam James Bond by się nie powstydził.

– To tu! – Uśmiechnęłam się, wskazując na szyld zdobiący budynek. – Nie róbcie ze mnie takiej gapy! – poprosiłam błagalnie.

– Bells, no co ty! – odrzekł Hale z rozbawieniem. – Idziesz z nami czy zostajesz? - Spojrzał na brata, który nadal opierał swoją głowę o szybę. Jakby zamarł w tej pozycji.

– Idę, na wypadek gdyby ta szumowina chciała nas wykiwać! - odparł bez większego entuzjazmu.

– Wątpię, żeby na widok Jaspera facetowi chciało się cokolwiek! – odparłam rozbawiona. – I pamiętajcie, ja z nim gadam, a wy cicho! – spojrzałam na trójkę ostrzegawczo.

– Bello, jak możesz? – oburzyła się Alice. – Jestem przecież nieszkodliwa! – Uśmiechnęła się słodko.

– Właśnie o tym mówię! Nie posyłaj mu takich uśmiechów, facet umrze z rozkoszy! – Puściłam jej porozumiewawcze oczko. Nasi ukochani westchnęli tylko z politowaniem.

– Wampirzyce! – Edward wzniósł dłonie ku niebu w teatralnym geście.

– Nie martw się kochanie, on nie jest w naszym stylu! – Pocałowałam go w policzek. Jasper wysiadł z wozu, odchylając siedzenie byśmy mogli wyjść.

– A co jest w waszym stylu? – Hale zaśmiał się, opierając o żółtą maskę Porsche.

– Preferujemy przystojniaków – zachichotałam, wychodząc z wozu z gracją godną gwiazdy filmowej.

– I zwierzęta – mruknęła brunetka z udawaną rozkoszą.

– Dwie godne siebie wariatki – skwitował mój luby, zamykając za sobą drzwi, po czym objął mnie w talii. – Prowadź zatem nasza pani negocjator! – pocałował mnie siarczyście w szyję i skierowaliśmy się do budynku.

Biuro nie zmieniło się ani trochę od mojej ostatniej wizyty. Nadal urządzone było na beżowo z jasnozielonymi akcentami, jedynie zawartość wbudowanego w ścianę akwarium powiększyła się o cztery drobne okazy. Spostrzegawczość wampirów była porażająca.

– Pani Cullen? – dobiegł nas kobiecy głos zza biurka.

– Witaj April. – Uśmiechnęłam się pogodnie, nawet zadowolona z faktu, że mnie zapamiętała. Spojrzałam w lustro wiszące na ścianie. No tak, jakby mogła zapomnieć taką kobietę jak ja? Wyróżniałam się przecież z tłumu. – Jest może Pan Scott? – zapytałam niepewnie.

Jasper posłał mi spojrzenie pełne politowania. Zapewne gdyby to on miał rozegrać to spotkanie wparowałby od razu do gabinetu Jasona i bez ogródek kazałby mu wyrabiać dokumenty na wczoraj.

– Będzie za 10 minut – odpowiedziała grzecznie. – Poczekają Państwo? – zapytała lękliwie, poprawiając papiery na swoim biurku.

– Tak – odparł Jasper oschle.

Nie potrzebny był dar Edwarda, by wiedzieć co sobie Hale myślał. Jakiś nędzny człowieczyna kazał mu po prostu czekać, zamiast dzwonić do szefa by gnał do biura w pośpiechu.

– Napiją się Państwo czegoś? – April była naprawdę miła. Cóż, wiedziała, że jestem jedną z tych priorytetowych klientów o których trzeba bardzo dbać.

– Dziękujemy April! Wracamy właśnie z restauracji – odparła miło Alice, siadając na wygodnym krześle obok swojego ukochanego. Z Edwardem usiedliśmy obok nich.

Kobieta obserwowała nas mimowolnie, przyglądała się nam bardzo uważnie. Zapewne była pod takim samym zachwytem jak ja, kiedy po raz pierwszy w szkole ujrzałam rodzeństwo Cullenów. Uroda i gracja wyróżniały ich spośród innych uczniów. Było to dla mnie wciąż niedorzeczne, że JA, Isabella Swan, hm… Cullen, byłam równie idealna co oni.

– I niby kto tu zaraz kogo pożre wzrokiem – zaśmiałam się cicho, obserwując dyskretnie jak jasnowłosa wbija pożądliwe spojrzenie w mojego męża. Och, miałam ochotę rzucić się jej do gardła, choć wiedziałam, że nie stanowi dla mnie najmniejszego zagrożenia.

– Tak, nasz Edward to prawdziwy łowca ludzkich serc – zaśmiała się rozbawiona brunetka, bawiąc się dłonią ukochanego.

– Bzdury! – odparł mój mąż, po czym skierował swoje spojrzenie na kobietę i posłał jej jeden z tych swoich zniewalających uśmiechów. Sekretarka z wrażenia upuściła ołówek, który z wielką namiętnością przygryzała w wargach.

– Widać, że nie masz serca! – szepnął Jasper. – Kobieta zaraz dostanie zawału, albo rzuci się na Ciebie z zamiarem sami wiemy jakim! – dodał, wyczuwając w jakim stanie emocjonalnym znajduje się jedyny człowiek w pomieszczeniu.

– Ale jej tętno galopuje! – zdziwiła się Alice pełna podziwu. - Dziwne, że serce nie wyskoczyło jej jeszcze z klatki piersiowej! – dodała zdziwiona tym faktem.

Gdybym była ciepłokrwista zapłonęłabym zapewne rumieńcem, mój kochany mąż spojrzał na mnie pożądliwie. Ja też doskonale pamiętałam jak zachowywało się moje ciało kiedy Edward był blisko, kiedy mnie całował, jak musiałam pamiętać o tym, żeby nie przestawać oddychać z wrażenia.

– Nie torturuj jej – poprosiłam. – Zalewne zaprzedałaby duszę samemu diabłu by móc Cię w tej chwili pocałować – dodałam rozbawiona.

– Ona wie co mówi chłopie. – Hale rozluźnił się całkowicie, zapominając o tym jak bardzo chciałby pastwić się nad Scottem.

– Ja tylko oddałam swoją duszę Edwardowi – sprostowałam, patrząc z wielką miłością na swojego Boga. – Co tam, ja mu ją siłą wepchałam. – Zaśmiałam się.

– Bello... – Spojrzał na mnie błagalnie.

– Już tu jedzie! – Podniosła się nagle Alice z dziwną miną, jakby z przerażeniem, a później z niedowierzaniem.

– Scott? – wolał się upewnić Jasper, obnażając swoje piękne zęby.

April patrzyła na nas jak na czwórkę uciekinierów ze szpitala w którym pokoje nie mają klamek.

– Charlie tu jedzie! – wydukała każde słowo bardzo dokładnie.

– Narwany głupek! – syknęłam, uderzając dłonią w stolik.

Pech chciał, że złamałam go na dwie idealne części. Recepcjonistka jęknęła wystraszona. Bracia Cullen spojrzeli na mnie z wyrzutem.

– Wiem, jestem żałosna – mruknęłam, oszczędzając im tego. – April, zapłacę za ten stół. – Machnęłam dłonią w jej stronę. Patrzyła na mnie jak na potwora z filmu science fiction. Jejku, ja tylko złamałam stół, wielkie mi halo, no może żelazne okucie wygięło się nienaturalnie, ale tego z takiej odległości nie mogła przecież dostrzec.

– Złamałaś stół Bello! – wymamrotała Alice.

– Wielkie mi coś. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Nie moja wina, że był akurat pod ręką, a mój ojciec to jakiś wariat! – lamentowałam po cichu, by dziewczyna za biurkiem, zresztą całkiem skołowana, nas nie usłyszała.

– Normalne kobiety twojej postury nie łamią potężnych stolików ot tak sobie! – przypomniał mi Jasper.

– Lepiej weź jej zrób seans! – poradziłam mu, ponieważ April zaczynała cała dygotać ze strachu. – Przydałby się nam ktoś w rodzinie do usuwania pamięci – dodałam z grymasemm patrząc na sekretarkę, która nadal wpatrywała się na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Bello, mówiłam Ci odstaw sterydy! – Alice powstrzymywała się, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Super, znowu dostarczyłam rodzinie powodów do śmiechu, już widziałam jak Emmett pokłada się na podłodze z rozbawienia kiedy mu to opowiedzą. Wszystko przez Charliego. Właściwie, po jaką cholerę on tu do nas jechał?

– Nierozważny głupek! – Swoją myśl powiedziałam najwyraźniej na głos, bo skomentował ją mój mąż.

– Coś jednak jest z tym dziedziczeniem w genach. – Posłałam mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Hale na całe szczęście opanował całą sytuację sprawiając, że kobieta się uspokoiła. Pomagał mu jednak Edward, który najwyraźniej na złość mi zaczął adorować blondynkę. Jasper jednak nie kazał mu się oddalić i przyzwolił na jego niecne gry. Zdrajca! Niby dawali mi nauczkę za moje nierozważne zachowanie, a sami zachowywali się teraz jak dzieci.

– Są beznadziejni! – skwitowała Alice, kładąc swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu.

Byliśmy tak zajęci całą sprawą z udobruchaniem sekretarki, że umknęło nam, iż ktoś właśnie stanął w drzwiach.

– Ehm! – dobiegło nas chrząknięcie.

To był komendant policji, Charlie Swan we własnej osobie. Miałam ochotę po prostu go zagryźć!

– Po coś tu przyjechał tato? – syknęłam, podchodząc do niego szybko. Musiałam się naprawdę kontrolować, by nie znaleźć się przy nim w wampirzym tempie. Tego April by już na pewno nie zniosła, ojciec podejrzewam również.

– Muszę mieć rękę na pulsie! – odparł, zerkając ukradkiem na złamany stół. – Tak jak myślałem, nie umiecie nawet spokojnie nic załatwić! – spojrzał na Jaspera z wyrzutem. Jak zwykle zbyt szybko wyciągał wnioski.

– To nie... – Nie dał mi nawet dokończyć, ponieważ jego wzrok przykuł niecodzienny obrazek

– Dlaczego on trzyma tamtą kobietę w objęciach? – oburzył się, wskazując bezceremonialnie w stronę sekretarki i mojego męża.

– To nie... – Znowu nie pozwolił mi skończyć. Zaczęło mnie to już irytować.

– Co wy kombinujecie? Miało odbyć się spokojnie! A wy już zakładników bierzecie? Ciekawe co by się tu stało gdybym nie przyjechał? – oburzył się, patrząc na nas rozgniewanym wzrokiem.

– Ta tutaj na pewno by nie zemdlała! – odparł poirytowany Edward, podtrzymując April, która w momencie wzmianki o zakładnikach po prostu odleciała.

– Ojej! – Charlie zrozumiał, że trafił straszną gafę. – A co z tym stolikiem? – Próbował się ratować.

– Reakcja twojej córki na wieść o tym, że do nas jedziesz! - odparł Hale, niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sytuacji.

– Jak wy to niby?

– Coś na styl takiego naszego KGB! – Uśmiechnęła się tylko Alice. Ojcem aż drgnęło.

– Kim wy do cholery jesteście? Jasnowidzami, czy co?

– Tak jakby, ale tylko ona! – odparłam, chodząc wściekła po pomieszczeniu. – Jakbyś choć raz w życiu mógł się nie pchać w nie swoje sprawy! – dodałam z wyrzutem.

– To moja wnuczka, więc i moja sprawa! – skwitował ostro. – A pan to kto? - najechał na kogoś, kto właśnie stanął w drzwiach i wydał z siebie cichy jęk.

– O jasna cholera! – dobiegło mnie przerażenie w głosie, który już kiedyś słyszałam.

– Witam Pana, Panie Scott! – Uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie, odwracając się w stronę drzwi. – Przepraszamy za to, że nie daliśmy znać Panu o naszej wizycie, ale nie było czasu. To sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki! – wyjaśniłam, patrząc jak niewysoki, krępawy mężczyzna zerkał na nas z nieukrywanym przerażeniem. Nie wiedział czy się odezwać, czy nie. Spoglądał na każdego z nas z osobna, najdłużej zatrzymując się na policyjnym mundurze. Odruchowo zrobił krok w tył.

– Nie radzę Jason! – ostrzegł go Jasper. – On nie jest tu służbowo! – wyjaśnił.

Scottowi najwyraźniej ulżyło. Niepewnym krokiem podszedł w naszą stronę.

– Nic jej nie jest, zemdlała tylko! – wyjaśnił Edward, zapewne czytając facetowi w myślach. – Niech sobie biedaczka odpocznie! Stolikiem proszę się nie martwić i doliczyć koszty do naszego rachunku – dodał z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

– Do-dobrze! – wyjąkał. – Zapraszam zatem do mnie! – Wskazał na wielkie drzwi w głębi korytarza.

– Ty zostań z sekretarką tato! I tak już zrobiłeś zbyt wiele zamieszania! – rozkazałam mu, po czym chwyciłam męża za rękę i poszliśmy za resztą.

Gdy zamknęły się za nami drzwi biura mogliśmy spokojnie zająć się tym, po co tam pojechaliśmy.

– Dzień dobry Pani Cullen, Panie Jasper! – przywitał się. Głos drżał mu ze zdenerwowania. – I Państwu również. – Spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę.

– Witaj Jason! – odparł Hale bezbarwnie. – Mamy do ciebie pilną sprawę! – Nachylił się nad biurkiem tak, że mężczyzna odruchowo cofnął się z fotelem do tyłu.

– Jasper! – warknęłam ostrzegawczo. – Panie Scott, nie wiem jak pan to zrobi, ale najpóźniej za trzy dni muszę mieć nowy akt urodzenia, paszport i papiery adopcyjne! – poinformowałam go w taki sposób, iż doskonale wiedział, że nie przyjmę odpowiedzi przeczącej.

– Och – odetchnął nagle, co zbiło nas wszystkich z pantałyku. – Już myślałem, że coś nie tak było z tymi ostatnimi dokumentami! – Najwyraźniej się rozluźnił, o ile w jego przypadku mógł sobie na to pozwolić w obecności Jaspera.

– Udało się nam z nich nie skorzystać! – rzekł Edward zadowolony z tego powodu. – Potrzebujemy tych papierów dla siedemnastolatki, może być to samo nazwisko co ostatnio, jedynie imię ma pozostać zmienione na Renesmee! – poinformował zleceniobiorcę, który popatrzył na nas z niedowierzaniem.

– Rodzice adopcyjni to Carlisle i Esme Cullen! – Jasper wbijał w niego swoje złote oczy. – Zapisz to sobie najlepiej! – dodał złowrogim tonem.

Super, to ja miałam się wszystkim zająć, a ci dwaj bawią się w dobrego i złego glinę.

– Proszę zdjęcie! – Wręczyłam mu fotografię córki, którą trzymałam w portfelu. Automatycznie przeniósł wzrok na Edwarda, dziewczyna ze zdjęcia była bardzo do niego podobna.

– Czy to siostra tej małej Vanessy Wolf? – zapytał zaciekawiony, wpatrując się zacięcie w zdjęcie.

– Nieważne! – mruknął mój luby. – Zjawimy się tu za trzy dni! – dodał, świdrując go spojrzeniem.

– Załatwię wszystko na jutro! – odparł z pośpiechem.

– Radzę nie opuszczać Stanów! – ostrzegł go niezadowolony. – Chyba, że mam tu wezwać tego pana który cuci April? – dodał z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem.

– Inaczej sam się tobą zajmę! – warknął Jasper. - Masz załatwić te papiery! Nie chcesz chyba, żeby nasze relacje uległy pogorszeniu prawda? – dodał chłodno.

– Ależ nic z tych rzeczy! – Mężczyzna poluzował sobie odruchowo krawat. Serce waliło mu jak młot, a stróżka potu spłynęła po skroni.

– No to załatwione! – Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie Alice, która do tej pory nie zabrała nawet głosu tylko spacerowała po pomieszczeniu, oglądając wszystko dokładnie. – Zjawimy się o 12 w południe! – dodała miło.

– Nie wiem czy do tej pory

– Wiem, że Pan zdąży na czas! – weszła mu w słowo. – Myślę, że możemy wracać już do domu. Jazz, podaj Jasonowi resztę potrzebnych mu informacji, a my poczekamy na zewnątrz – dodała, wskazując nam drzwi.

– Do widzenia! – pożegnałam się, po czym w trójkę wyszliśmy na hol.

Charlie siedział obok sekretarki i coś jej tłumaczył. Kiedy nas zobaczyła uśmiechnęła się tylko przepraszająco. Dopiero przy radiowozie powiedział nam jak zdołał uspokoić rozhisteryzowaną kobietę, która na własne oczy widziała jak filigranowa nastolatka łamie potężny mebel na pół.

– Wcisnąłem jej bajkę, że jesteście z FBI. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nic nie znaczyło. – Przyjechaliście na jakąś tam kontrolę i tyle, a Bella miała po prostu zły dzień – dodał z głupim uśmieszkiem.

– I kupiła to? – Edward nie mógł najwyraźniej uwierzyć w to, że mój ojciec ma takie dziwne usprawiedliwienia naszej obecności w biurze Scotta.

– Od razu – odparł dumnie. – I widzisz córeczko, że jednak się na coś zdałem? – Poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

– Tak, jasne! – odparłam ponuro. – To już spokojnie możemy wracać do domu - dodałam dosadnie.

– A jak poszło u was? – Puścił moje polecenie mimo uszu. – Załatwiliście wszystko? – Spojrzał na nas z zaciekawieniem.

– Tak. Wszystko załatwione Charlie! – Uśmiechnęła się miło Alice. – Możesz już wracać. My poczekamy jeszcze tylko na Jaspera i też się zbieramy – skończyła wypowiadać zdanie, gdy jej ukochany wychodził już z budynku.

– Jedziemy! – rzekł zadowolony.

Całą drogę powrotną do Forks zastanawiałam się czy dobrze rozgrywamy tę całą sprawę z moją córką. Zaczynałam mieć podobne obawy jak mój mąż, bałam się stracić tę świadomość, że Renesmee może nie być już moja. Dobrze wiedziałam, że nic nie zmieni faktu, iż jest moim rodzonym dzieckiem, które kochałam nad życie. Smuciło mnie jedynie to, że dla otaczającego mnie świata być nią po prostu nie może. Ogarnęła mnie fala rozpaczy, mimowolnie napięłam wszystkie mięśnie swojego ciała. Dawno nie robiłam już tego co właśnie zamierzałam zrobić. Nagle, z impetem, coś co było przeźroczystą błoną przeleciało przez przednią szybę wyścigowego wozu Alice. Niepewnie dotknęłam dłoni Edwarda, który już obejmował moją delikatną, bladą twarz.

– Robisz to kiedy jesteś bardzo szczęśliwa, albo gdy bardzo cierpisz – szepnął z rozgoryczeniem, przenikając mnie swoim spojrzeniem pełnym bólu.

Już czytał w moich myślach. Patrzyłam na niego ze smutkiem wypisanym na twarzy, obserwowałam jego choć najmniejszą reakcję na to, co słyszy i widzi. A krzyczałam, potwornie krzyczałam z bólu, z rozpaczy, jakbym na zawsze miała stracić swoje jedyne dziecko – dziecko, którego nie dane mi będzie już nigdy mieć.

Zaciskał mocno szczękę, jego boskie oblicze było napiętnowane moim cierpieniem. Westchnął ciężko nie puszczając jednak mojej twarzy ze swoich objęć. Był taki ciepły, miękki, nie taki jak mój dawny Edward. Nie wiem jak to się mogło stać, ale przez moje myśli przebiegły z szybkością godną światła wspomnienia, moje ludzkie wspomnienia. Jeszcze nigdy nie były tak wyraźne, jakby ktoś odtworzył w mojej głowie film wideo. Nie! Takich szczegółów nie zarejestrowałoby żadne urządzenie stworzone ludzką dłonią. Widziałam twarz ukochanego, przedstawiałam ją w myślach swoimi udoskonalonymi zmysłami, jednak taką, jak widziałam ją ludzkim okiem. To było nie do opisania, jakbym materializowała uczucia. Edward ścisnął moją twarz mocniej, jakby chciał przedostać się całym sobą do mojego umysłu. Nic nie powiedział, nie oddychał. Jedynie z szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrywał się głęboko w moje, robiłam to samo, jakbym starała się przez nie dostać do jego wnętrza, do jego duszy. Kolejny slajd: materializowałam uczucia związane z dotykaniem i podziwianiem faktury jego skóry. Porównać to mogłam do widoku oceanu, którego fale uderzały z mocą o klify i kojące promienie purpurowego słońca zanurzającego się w otchłani lodowatej wody, jęknęłam cicho. Ten widok zaparł mi dech. Edward zaczął delikatnie kołysać się do przodu, mruczał jakby w ekstazie. Kolejny slajd: podróż poślubna. Obraz nagle rozpłynął się z impetem, zastąpiło go nagłe pojawienie się stada motylków. Czułam jak delikatnymi skrzydełkami muskają każdą część mojego wnętrza. Edward zaczął ciężko oddychać, miałam wrażenie, jakby się zachłysnął powietrzem, bo dotychczas nie odetchnął ani razu, jakby niedoszły topielec zaczerpnął pierwszy haust powietrza, a kolejne z ogromną zachłannością, mimo iż jego płuca nie radziły sobie jeszcze z jego przyswajaniem w tak dużej mierze. Kolejny slajd: leżałam w lesie. Drgnęłam na ten widok, poczułam przerażenie, zmaterializowało się widokiem Renesmee – naszej Renesmee, która powoli rozpływała się w nicość. Kolejny slajd: ciemność, przerażająca i nieopisana pustka z której wyłaniał się Edward.

'– _Co to było?'_ – usłyszałam w swoich myślach. Nie był to jednak mój głos, tylko niespokojny baryton mojego najdroższego. – _'__Nigdy, przenigdy, nie widziałem czegoś takiego. Bello, ty tak cierpisz, tak kochasz.'_ – Te słowa błądziły w mojej głowie niczym gwiezdny pył gdzieś w przestrzeniach wszechświata.

'– _Nie wiem, chciałam tylko'_ – odpowiadałam niemo swojemu rozmówcy.

Przez chwilę poczułam się jak kiedyś, o zgrozo, gdy miałam te omamy, gdy wariowałam kiedy mnie opuścił. Nagle dłonie Edwarda szybko oddaliły się od mojej twarzy, zrobił to z takim odruchem, jakbym go parzyła. Popatrzałam na niego zdezorientowana. Był w takim samym szoku co ja. Miałam nadal omamy, czy on naprawdę siedział skulony, próbując wcisnąć się w najbardziej odległy zakamarek tylniego siedzenia? Poczułam ogromny ból, to moja tarcza wróciła z podwójną siłą jaką ją od siebie odepchnęłam. Rzuciło mną do tyłu, poczułam tylko jak ktoś mocno chwyta za moją dłoń, głowę odrzuciło mi gwałtownie w tył. Miałam wrażenie, że za chwilę po prostu odpadnie. To był Jasper, przerażony Jasper, który trzymał mnie tak kurczowo, jakbym miała za chwilę wypaść przez tylnią, malusieńką szybę. Boże, mało brakowało, a moja tarcza faktycznie uderzając we mnie z takim impetem wyrzuciłaby mnie na zewnątrz.

– Co to niby było? – Pierwszy raz w swojej wampirzej jak i ludzkiej egzystencji ujrzałam blondyna w takim stanie. Był po prostu przerażony. On!

– Edward, co z wami? – Alice była bardzo zmartwiona. – Zachowujecie się od godziny jak nawiedzeni – dodała zlękniona, patrząc na brata. Podążyłam jej spojrzeniem.

Cullen nadal siedział wbity w siedzenie, nogi miał podkulone i obejmował je swoimi umięśnionymi ramionami. Nie widziałam jego twarzy, która schowała się między kolanami. Nie mogłam jednak uwierzyć, że od chwili odepchnięcia tarczy minęła już godzina, miałam wrażenie, jakby to zdarzenie miało miejsce zaledwie minutę temu. I jak zdołałam tyle czasu odpychać od siebie swoją barierę ochronną?

– Bello? – Hale powoli puszczał moją dłoń. – Nie umiem nazwać nawet tego co wyście koło siebie wytworzyli, jakby was tu nie było, jakby pozostała tylko po was mgła. Nie, to nie to – panikował, nie mogąc zinterpretować nastrojów jakie nam towarzyszyły.

– Edwardzie! – Alice wołała piskliwym głosikiem, niczym małe dziecko któremu zabrano ulubioną zabawkę. – Bello, coś ty mu zrobiła? – Patrzyła na mnie z wyrzutem.

– Czytał mi w myślach – wyszeptałam, nie mogąc wykonać żadnego ruchu, byłam sparaliżowana strachem, niepokojem i Bóg wie czym jeszcze. Para spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem, później na brata.

– Zatrzymaj się w lesie! – dobiegł mnie głos Jaspera i już było po wszystkim, odleciałam. Chwila. Od kiedy to wampiry tracą przytomność do jasnej cholery?

Poczułam niepokojący ogień w klatce piersiowej, po czym oślepiło mnie jaskrawe światło. Odezwał się we mnie instynkt.

'– _Broń się, broń się przed nieznanym.'_

Nim się ocknęłam, kucałam już gotowa do skoku, do ataku. W głowie kłębiły mi się myśli skąd zaatakują, kto zaatakuje? Przez to jaskrawe światło byłam oszołomiona, nie widziałam nic oprócz niego. Nagle poczułam mocne uderzenie w twarz. Zbiło mnie to z tropu całkowicie, wydałam z siebie ostrzegawczy warkot, odsłaniając rządek bielusieńkich i ostrych jak brzytwy zębów.

– Oszalała! – wzburzył się znajomy głos. – Ocknij się! – krzyknęła Alice, po czym znowu poczułam jej dłoń na swojej twarzy. Miałam najzwyczajniej w świecie ochotę odgryźć jej tę rękę.

– Alice uważaj! Nie potrafię zdefiniować w jakim jest stanie! – Usłyszałam niepewność w głosie jej ukochanego.

'_Gdzie był Edward? Gdzie my byliśmy? Weź się w garść dziewczyno!'_ – karciłam się w myślach, starając się za wszelką cenę przedrzeć swój wzrok przez oślepiający blask. Udało się. Zobaczyłam przed sobą niezadowolonych znajomych. Alice trzymała dłonie blisko ciała, nogę miała wystawioną o krok do przodu. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, przyjęłam bliźniaczą pozę.

– Moje drogie panie, wyluzujcie! – Jasper miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy.

Atak? Nie mogłam uwierzyć, moja przyjaciółka oczekiwała ataku z mojej strony, przybierając gotowość do ewentualnej obrony. Gdybym tylko założyła w swoich myślach taki ruch bez wątpienia rzuciłaby mi się do gardła w obronie siebie i ukochanego. Otrząsnęłam się z obrzydzeniem na samą taką ewentualność.

– Nie musiałaś mnie bić! – poskarżyłam się z wyrzutem, obracając tyłem do nich, tak by nie widzieli jak jest mi głupio z powodu swojego zachowania. Jak mogłam w ogóle szczerzyć zęby na własną rodzinę? Postradałam zmysły, czy co?

– Nie musiałaś na nas syczeć! – odparła smutnym tonem. Zanim skończyła zdanie byłam już przy niej i przytuliłam mocno.

– Przepraszam, nie wiem co się stało! – szeptałam, nie ukrywając swojego zszokowania tym co mi się przytrafiło.

– Opowiedz nam wszystko po kolei, bo Edward uciekł! – Hale był poirytowany naszym zachowaniem. – Co wy robiliście w samochodzie? – zapytał podejrzliwie, po czym przytulił ukochaną mocno do swej piersi.

– Gdzie on uciekł? – Prośba blondyna była w tej chwili stanowczo na drugim planie.

– Wróci! - odpowiedziała Cullen. - Najwyraźniej potrzebował chwili odosobnienia! – wyjaśniła, patrząc na mnie z wyczekiwaniem, bym jak najszybciej wyjaśniła to co zaszło między nami.

– Powiedziałaś, że czytał ci w myślach! – zaczął z niedowierzaniem Jasper.

– Zafrina nauczyła mnie – zaczęłam niepewnie, nie wiedząc czy mogę im zdradzić swój sekret – nauczyła mnie jak odsunąć od siebie swoją barierę ochronną.

– Tarczę? – wtrącił się. Skinęłam głową na znak zgody.

– To miał być taki prezent dla Edwarda. – Spuściłam wzrok. – Dzisiaj było jednak inaczej. Nie wiem jak to zrobiłam, ale materializowałam swoje ludzkie uczucia – ciągnęłam dalej, bez jakiegokolwiek zaangażowania.

– Często tak robicie? – Alice nie ukrywała zdziwienia moim wyznaniem. – To znaczy, czy on często ci siedzi w głowie?

– Nie! To dla mnie bardzo męczące i chyba trochę niebezpieczne – odparłam.

– Chodzi ci o siłę z którą to coś wraca, prawda? – Jasper zapewne pomyślał o moim niedoszłym wypadnięciu przez tylnią część Porsche.

– Tak. Wcześniej nie było z tym problemu, ale od około czterech lat staram się tego nie robić, to naprawdę bardzo boli, nie tak bardzo fizycznie jak psychicznie. Zastanawiam się właśnie czy to, że odleciałam nie było spowodowane właśnie tym! – wyjaśniłam, posyłając im kolejne przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Więc, co pokazałaś mojemu bratu, że zachowuje się jak pensjonariusz szpitala w którym nie ma klamek? – Alice stąpała z nogi na nogę ze zdenerwowania. Ależ się w nią już wcięły te ludzkie odruchy. Ja stałam ciągle bez ruchu.

– Jak już powiedziałam, materializowały się moje ludzkie uczucia, te obrazy były bardziej ostre niż moje aktualne wspomnienia. - Zniżałam na nowo wzrok, wbijając go w ziarenko piachu. – Chciałam tylko, żeby wiedział, że go rozumiem, że czuję taki sam strach i ból co on - tłumaczyłam się w pośpiechu. – I wtedy usłyszałam jego myśli – wycedziłam.

– Co? – Jasper spojrzał na mnie jakbym przyleciała spodkiem z kosmosu i wylądowała tuż przed nim.

– Słyszałam je! Myślałam, że to kolejne wspomnienia, te kiedy mnie zostawił i miałam omamy słuchowe, odpowiedziałam mu na jego pytania i wtedy on się tak gwałtownie ode mnie odsunął i wróciła ta cholerna tarcza, i straciłam przytomność – lamentowałam, naprawdę lamentowałam.

– Omamy? – wolał się upewnić Hale. – Było z tobą aż tak źle? – Spojrzał ze współczuciem.

– Wątpię czy byłbyś w stanie mi wtedy pomóc - mruknęłam smutno.

– Czytałaś w myślach Edwarda! – Była w prawdziwym szoku. – Teraz się nie dziwię dlaczego tak zareagował – dodała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech oznaczający wielką ulgę. Spojrzeliśmy na nią ciekawi jej teorii.

– Dlaczego? – Tylko to byłam w stanie z siebie wydobyć.

– Bello, ty się zmieniasz, zyskujesz najwyraźniej nowe zdolności! – ucieszyła się.

– Nie sądzę! – zgasił jej zapał blondyn. Spojrzała na niego niezadowolona. – Moim zdaniem oni wytworzyli między sobą jakąś specjalną więź! Nie umiem tego nawet opisać, mało tego, mój umysł nie jest w stanie tego pojąć! – wyjaśnił z niedowierzaniem, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

– Moim zdaniem to był czysty przypadek. – Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Lepiej pomóżmy otrząsnąć się z tego Edwardowi! – dodałam, naprawdę martwiąc się o ukochanego.

– Jest już u Carlisle'a! – Uśmiechnęła się Cullen zadowolona. – Zamierza mu się zwierzyć z waszych problemów – wyjaśniła.

– To my je mamy? – Naprawdę się zdziwiłam. Jasper, chcąc nie chcąc, uśmiechnął się w rozbawieniu. – No tak, nie często zdarza się, żeby twoja żona czytała ci w myślach – dodałam zakłopotana.

– Jedźmy! – rzekł Jasper, już po raz drugi tego popołudnia.

Alice usiadła ze mną z tyłu, na wypadek jakbym znowu źle się poczuła. Na szczęście obyło się bez kolejnych ataków omdlenia i chęci rzucenia się rodzinie do gardeł. Jedyne co, to byłam śmiertelnie przestraszona spotkaniem z Edwardem i zmierzeniem się z tym co nas dosięgło. Mimo iż od naszego postoju w lesie do Forks było zaledwie 20 km miałam wrażenie, że droga ciągnie się w nieskończoność.

– Wysiądę tutaj! – rzekłam stanowczym głosem kiedy zjeżdżaliśmy z asfaltu na drogę w głąb lasu, która prowadziła do domostwa Cullenów. – Muszę się przygotować na konfrontację z Edwardem, nie jestem teraz na to gotowa! - szeptałam jak najciszej, mając tą świadomość, że domownicy mogą mnie słyszeć.

– Dobrze! Pamiętaj, że nie stało się nic złego! To co nowe zawsze może nas przerazić! – Pocieszała mnie przyjaciółka, całując w policzek. – Zazdroszczę ci Bello – dodała tajemniczo, po czym wyszła z wozu by usiąść z przodu obok ukochanego.

Nie miałam ochoty na pytanie jej o to, po prostu oddaliłam się najszybciej jak to było tylko możliwe.

Swój dziki bieg zakończyłam dopiero tuż przed granicą wyznaczoną paktem z wilkołakami. Coś wewnątrz mnie kazało mi kierować się do swojego dziecka, zapewne instynkt macierzyński – potężna sprawa. Biłam się w myślach, czy zostać i mieć poczucie bezpieczeństwa, czy może powinnam iść prosto do La Push, zobaczyć swoją córkę oraz spotkać tam swój koniec, swoją śmierć. Dobrze wiedziałam, że nawet wstawiennictwo mojego przyjaciela Jacoba i Nessie nie ocaliłoby mnie przed resztą sfory. Jak to określił kiedyś Paul: "układ to układ". Stałam niczym marmurowy posąg w strugach deszczu, nawet nie pamiętam kiedy zaczął padać, jakby mnie to co najmniej w jakimś stopniu interesowało. Nie przypuszczałam, że kiedyś stanę przed ponownym wyborem: śmierć albo życie, jednak tym razem śmierć oznaczała koniec, a nie początek. Za co los tak mnie karał, że musiałam wybierać między Edwardem a Renesmee? Czy Bóg aż tak mnie potępił za to jakiego wyboru dokonałam? Myślałam, że za chwilę umrę z rozpaczy. Ech, umieranie... Czymże miało być? Wolałabym umrzeć niż stracić Edwarda i córkę. Czy o to właśnie chodziło? Czy ktoś odgórnie skazał mnie na śmierć za życia? Nie chodziło mi wcale o aspekt fizyczny, bo w tym przypadku przecież nie byłam okazem zdrowia (bez bijącego serca trudno nim było być), lecz o tę część duchową, którą tak przejmował się mój ukochany.

– Kocham cię Edwardzie – szepnęłam, wysuwając prawą nogę do przodu by zrobić decydujący krok. – Nie mam już duszy więc i ciało mi niepotrzebne – mamrotałam jakby w letargu. Dokonałam wyboru między ukochanym a dzieckiem, dla samej siebie już i tak byłam martwa.

– Co robisz głupia wariatko!!! – dobiegł mnie z tyłu krzyk Edwarda.

– Żegnaj – wymamrotałam, po czym ciężar ciała przeniosłam na drugą nogę w celu całkowitego przejścia na stronę wilków. Złapał mnie z całej siły za talię i cisnął mną niczym szmacianą lalką o ziemię. Rozległ się głośny huk w momencie, w którym moje kamienne ciało spotkało się z mokrym podłożem.

– Czy ty postradałaś zmysły? – darł się na mnie, krążąc wokół. – Życie ci niemiłe? – nagle upadł przede mną na kolana. - Pomyślałaś o mnie i o Renesmee? O Jacobie i mojej rodzinie? Naszej rodzinie! – głos mu się łamał, a głowę spuścił ku ziemi.

– Myślałam o naszym dziecku. Nie umiałabym bez niej żyć – szlochałam w sposób zarezerwowany tylko dla naszej rasy. – Myślałam o tobie, o wszystkim. Co to za życie? – krzyknęłam zrezygnowana.

Edward wbił dłonie w mech.

– Ostrzegałem cię – usłyszałam jak wyszeptał to z bólem.

Tak wiele razy ostrzegał mnie przed konsekwencjami wampirzej egzystencji, przed utratą bliskich, przed wyrzeczeniami.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. – Otrząsnęłam się nagle, jakby ktoś potraktował mnie paralizatorem. – Ona odejdzie, ona nas kiedyś zostawi – gadałam jak w transie.

– I niby ja tu jestem od melodramatyzowania. – Zaśmiał się gorzko. – Kochana, kocham cię, nie zostawiaj mnie – błagał, chwytając mnie za ramiona.

– Przepraszam – wyjąkałam, jakby to było jedyne słowo jakie znałam.

– Wracajmy do domu – powiedział gdy już nieco ochłonęłam. Czułam się głupio, postąpiłam nierozważnie i tak ludzko bezmyślnie. Czas zacząć nowe życie.


	3. Chapter 2: Jestem inna

Od ostatnich burzliwych wydarzeń minął już miesiąc. Wszystko w miarę wróciło do normy, pomijając tylko nasze (moje i Edwarda) cotygodniowe wizyty u Carlisle'a, który zaoferował się być naszym psychoanalitykiem. Rodzina doszła do wniosku, że bycie rodzicami nas przerosło, a raczej sytuacje z tym związane nas przerastały. Nie oponowaliśmy, nie było sensu. Pomysł sam w sobie nie był zły i naprawdę rozmowy z Carlislem pomogły nam stanąć na nogi. Oprócz naszych problemów typowo rodzinnych starał się również pomóc nam w sferze uczuciowej, był bardzo zaciekawiony opowieściami Jaspera z naszego powrotu z Seattle. Zgodził się nawet z teorią syna na temat tworzenia się między nami osobliwej więzi. Dla mnie było to po prostu irracjonalne. Edward też z trudnością słuchał ojca na ten temat, nadal czuł się dziwnie wspominając to co mu wówczas zaserwowałam. Obiecałam sobie, że kiedyś o tym porozmawiamy, ale byłam zbyt wielkim tchórzem. Bałam się, mimo iż to, czego wtedy doświadczaliśmy, było czymś naprawdę pięknym. Może nasz strach wziął się z tego, że było to dla nas całkiem nowe doświadczenie? Na kolejnej sesji u doktora postanowiłam poruszyć ten temat, ten dzień wypadł akurat dzisiaj.

– Bello, to nasze osobiste sprawy. – Edward nie był przekonany moim pomysłem. – A jeśli coś się stanie? – dodał zaniepokojony.

– Poprosimy Jaspera, żeby nam towarzyszył. – Uśmiechnęłam się. Naprawdę bardzo mi zależało na poznaniu prawdy, co się z nami działo.

– Widziałaś biedaka? Jaki był tym przerażony! Czy mam Ci przypomnieć? – rzekł z wyrzutem.

– Był tak samo zszokowany jak my! – poprawiłam go automatycznie. – Sam chciałby się dowiedzieć z czym miał do czynienia! – Starałam się go przekonać.

– Powiedziałaś, że chcesz to powtórzyć! A jeśli zmaterializujemy coś w rzeczywistości, w gabinecie Carlisle'a? Nie wiemy jak to wpływa na innych – oponował, zatrzymując wóz przed domem rodziców.

– Jeśli się będą bali to nie! Obiecuję, że nie odrzucę swojej materii, do momentu kiedy mi na to nie pozwolisz. – Pocałowałam go delikatnie w policzek.

– Kochana dziewczynka. – Uśmiechnął się promiennie, wysiadając z volvo. – Jesteś całym moim życiem Bello! – westchnął, otwierając mi drzwi.

– Wiem, i z tego powodu jestem najszczęśliwszą kobietą stąpającą po tej ziemi – odparłam zadowolona.

Szczęśliwi weszliśmy do dwupiętrowego budynku koloru złamanej bieli. Na parterze czekali już na nas wszyscy. Ach ta Alice, zapewne wiedziała już o moim postanowieniu. Przy schodach, po prawej stronie pomieszczenia, stała Renesmee z Jacobem. Uśmiechali się od ucha do ucha. Jeszcze nie widziałam mojej córki takiej podekscytowanej, takiej szczęśliwej. Dziwne, podniecała ich możliwość spędzenia z nami seansu u doktora? Fakt, byliśmy naprawdę nietypową rodziną. Kolejno z zebranych wyróżniła się sama Alice. Była w prawdziwej euforii szczęścia. Boże, co ona zobaczyła w swojej wizji? Jak zmaterializowaliśmy coś niezwykłego? Dwa razy w życiu widziałam ją w takich skowronkach, kiedy mogła wyprawić moje urodziny i nasz ślub z Edwardem. Szykowała się jakaś niezapowiedziana impreza rodzinna, czy co?

– Witajcie, cóż za miłe przywitanie – bąknęłam. – Alice już wam powiedziała? – spojrzałam z niezadowoloną miną. Cullenowie, podobnie jak Jake i Nessie, spojrzeli na mnie zdziwieni.

– Niby co nam miała powiedzieć? – zapytał zaciekawiony Emmett, oparty o jasną ścianę salonu.

– Właśnie, co miałam im powiedzieć? – Alice podrapała się odruchowo po czuprynie. – Zapomniałam o czymś? To raczej do mnie niepodobne! – dodała w zadumie.

– To niby po co to zebranie rodzinne? – zapytał podejrzliwie Edward. – Wy wszyscy do psychoterapeuty? Mamy dziś seans rodzinny? – zażartował.

Nadal patrzyli na nas jak na parę wariatów.

– Możecie nas oświecić? Co jest grane? Nie wiem jak Edward, ale ja się czuję jak idiotka! – Spojrzałam po zebranych.

– Właśnie! Carlisle, co się dzieje? – zapytał ojca.

– To chyba pytanie do waszej małej. – Uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

Automatycznie przenieśliśmy wzrok na schody. Renesmee pomachała nam delikatnie dłonią, robiła to tak subtelnie jakby niemo wołała: "spójrzcie na moją dłoń, spójrzcie na moją dłoń". Spojrzałam i zamarłam. Szybko przeniosłam wzrok na męża, który na szczęście nic nie zauważył.

– Kochanie, bądź dzielny! – powiedziałam, mając w głowie tylko jeden widok. Dłoń córki, a na niej piękny pierścionek, zaręczynowy jak podejrzewałam. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, dziękując w duchu, że Edward zaprzestał czytania w myślach naszemu dziecku i jej chłopakowi.

– Co nam chcesz powiedzieć, córeczko? – zapytał słodko.

– Co chcemy wam powiedzieć! – poprawiła go. – Tatusiu, chcielibyśmy prosić was o błogosławieństwo! – pisnęła ze szczęścia. Nastała cisza. No nie, jeśli Edward znowu dostał wstrząsu psychicznego będziemy musieli zamieszkać w gabinecie Carlisle'a.

– Hmm – w końcu doszedł do siebie. – Bello, przypomnij mi żebym przeprosił Charliego za to, że mu to zrobiłem. – Dyszał ciężko. Emmett parsknął śmiechem, pozostali uśmiechnęli się również, ale dyskretniej.

– Ok! – Naprawdę chciało mi się śmiać, mój mąż powstrzymywał się zapewne aby nie rozerwać Blacka na strzępy, a ja powstrzymywałam się, by nie dołączyć do barczystego bruneta i nie zacząć śmiać się spazmatycznie. Nastąpiła kolejna chwila ciszy.

– Miałbyś chociaż więcej odwagi – mruknął niezadowolony Edward w stronę Jacoba. – Nie musiałeś spraszać całej mojej rodziny! – dodał.

– To był mój pomysł! – Uśmiechnęła się Nessie. – Carlisle nie chciał mi wyjawić w jakim stanie jest wasza psychika, osłaniał się tajemnicą lekarską. – Kiwnęła karcąco palcem do adopcyjnego ojca. – Wiecie, nie to żebym wam nie ufała, ale kocham swojego narzeczonego – dodała rozbawiona.

– To mój przyjaciel! – oburzyłam się tym, że moja córka tak pomyślała.

– Miałaś rację, urwałbym mu łeb! – Edward jak zwykle nie owijał w bawełnę.

– Tato! – oburzyła się. – Ja go kocham!

Uderzyły we mnie wspomnienia z taką siłą, iż musiałam złapać się za głowę, by mi jej przez przypadek nie rozsadziło. Przed oczyma miałam Charliego całego rozgniewanego, pewnego siebie i tak spokojnego Edwarda oraz mnie we własnej osobie, przerażoną i zakłopotaną tym całym zamążpójściem. Myśli rozpłynęły się tak szybko, jak się pojawiły.

– Jesteś w ciąży! – usłyszałam rozgniewany baryton ukochanego oraz złowrogie syknięcie, zapewne skierowane w stronę Jacoba. Parsknęłam śmiechem, nie byłam pewna czy to dzieje się naprawdę, czy miałam koleją turę wspomnień, z tym wyjątkiem, że Charlie mówił głosem mojego męża.

– Co cię tak bawi? – Ocknęłam się, słysząc rozgniewany ton głosu Cullena.

– Ty i Charlie – odparłam nadal rozbawiona. – Zachowujesz się dokładnie jak on!

– Ech! – mruknął, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. – Przepraszam Cię Nessie! Naprawdę przepraszam. Twoja matka ma rację, zachowuję się jak mój teść! – Machnął ręką, a policzki mu zaczęły delikatnie drgać.

Ależ musiał ze sobą walczyć, żeby się nie roześmiać.

– Ciesz się, że masz tę pewność, iż twój ojciec nie dostanie zawału serca! – Przytuliłam córkę do piersi. Musiałam jednak wstrzymać oddech z wiadomego powodu. Moja córka po prostu cuchnęła, cuchnęła wilkami. Myślałam, że po tak długim czasie przebywania w towarzystwie przyszłego zięcia jakoś się przyzwyczaję. Cóż, każdy może marzyć, nawet wampir!

– O tak, pamiętam jak Charlie zmieniał koloryt twarzy! – westchnął Edward z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem. - Ależ ty się wtedy stresowałaś!

– Właśnie! – chrząknęła Renesmee. – Dacie nam to błogosławieństwo, czy nie? – Spojrzała ze zniecierpliwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Bardzo was kocham! Życzę wam, żebyście byli tacy szczęśliwi jak my. – Przytuliłam ich mocno. Śmiesznie to wyglądało, bo przy Indianinie byłam niczym filigranowa laleczka. Zdawało mi się czy znowu urósł?

– Dzięki Bells, zaopiekuję się nią! – Jacob nachylił się, by szepnąć mi do ucha.

– Wiem! – westchnęłam.

– Gdzie zamieszkacie? – zapytała ciekawa Alice z zakłopotaną miną. Wściekała się zapewne, że nie może tego zobaczyć.

– W rezerwacie – odparł Black z uśmiechem. – Ale dopiero po ślubie – dodał szybko, zauważając mordercze spojrzenie przyszłego teścia.

– Nie lepiej na neutralnym terytorium? – Głos zabrała Rosalie. Ona też nie była zadowolona z ich pomysłu, podobnie zresztą jak reszta.

– Pomyślimy, niezbadane są wyroki boskie prawda? – uśmiechnęła się miło Nessie. Spojrzeliśmy na nią z niezrozumieniem, jakby nie mogła użyć innego porównania typu: "wszystko się może zdarzyć".

– Oby były zbadane! – mruknął Edward. - Zaręczajcie się, żeńcie, ale po co się od razu wyprowadzać? Esme wybuduje wam piękny domek obok naszego – zachęcał narzeczonych.

Emmett już nie mógł się powstrzymać, salon wypełnił się jego tubalnym śmiechem.

– Z czego się nabijasz? - syknął na brata.

– Z tego, że wasz piękny, malutki domeczek jeszcze stoi – parsknął, a za jego przykładem poszła Rose.

– Lubimy swój dom! – odparłam. - Nie wszyscy muszą być tacy narwani jak wy – dodałam z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

– Nie zebraliśmy się tu, żeby rozmawiać o waszym życiu intymnym! – skarcił nas Carlisle, lekko zażenowany naszym zachowaniem.

Cóż, byliśmy tylko nastolatkami, wiecznymi nastolatkami.

– A właśnie! To nasze spotkanie jest nieaktualne mamy rozumieć? – Edward spojrzał na ojca z nadzieją.

– Teraz chyba śmiem sądzić, że nawet bardziej wskazane! – Uśmiechnął się rozluźniony Carlisle.

– Przecież nie robiłem scen! – odparł zrezygnowany.

– Ale w środku cały się gotujesz! – pomachał mu Jasper, stojący obok doktora. Zapewne zdawał mu relację na bieżąco na temat targających nami emocji.

– To nie z powodu ich zaręczyn! – mruknął mój miedzianowłosy. – To przez nią! – wskazał na Alice, która wciąż uśmiechała się sama do siebie w zadowoleniu.

– A co ja ci takiego zrobiłam!? - odparła zdziwiona, lecz zaraz roześmiała się. – Przestań mi szperać w głowie!

– Nie szperam! Ty wrzeszczysz z euforii! – Skrzywił się z niesmakiem. - I zapomnij, że to włożę! – dodał złowrogo.

– Założysz! – powiedziała wzburzona i pokazała mu język.

Nie podjął pałeczki, dobrze wiedział, że nie ma sensu.

– Co znowu wymyśliła? – jęknęłam na samo wspomnienie tych wszystkich zabiegów kosmetycznych, których dopuściła się za mojej ludzkiej egzystencji.

– Nie pytaj! Nasz ślub to przy tym tylko wyjście do kina! – westchnął zrezygnowany. – Carlisle, poproszę o ziółka! – Udawał mdlejącego.

– Nie martw się Alice, ja się bardzo cieszę – powiedziała wesoło Renesmee, wtulona w swojego ukochanego.

Przypatrywałam się im chwilę. Im dłużej to robiłam, tym większe ogarniało mnie uczucie tęsknoty i smutku. Odruchowo chwyciłam za prawy nadgarstek na którym znajdowała się bransoletka z dwoma wisiorkami, rzeźbiony wilk jakby zaczął parzyć moją skórę, diamentowe serce starało się koić ból. Kolejna fala wspomnień nadeszła z impetem, poczułam jakbym uderzyła głową o mur. Stałam z Jacobem nieopodal namiotu. Obserwowałam tę scenę niczym widz w teatrze i słuchałam swojej własnej opowieści.

_"Przez jedną krótką, niekończącą się chwilę pod powiekami moich załzawionych oczu ukazała się zupełnie inna wizja przyszłości niż ta, którą dotąd pielęgnowałam. Patrząc jak gdyby przez filtr myśli Jacoba, zobaczyłam dokładnie, z czego zamierzałam zrezygnować, przed czego utratą ta nowo zdobyta wiedza nie miała mnie uratować. Zobaczyłam dziwny kolaż, na który składali się Charlie i Renee wraz z Billym, Samem i La Push. Zobaczyłam, jak mijają lata, lata, które coś znaczyły, które coś we mnie zmieniały. Zobaczyłam olbrzymiego rdzawo brązowego wilka, którego kochałam i który zawsze stał na straży, gotowy mnie chronić. Przez ułamek sekundy mignęła mi też dwójka kilkuletnich czarnowłosych dzieci, które oderwawszy się od moich nóg, biegły w kierunku znajomego mi lasu. Znikając, zabrały z sobą i wszystko inne."__(1)_

Kolejno odgrywano scenę mojej rozmowy z Edwardem, zaraz po tym gdy pocałowałam Jacoba i wyobrażałam sobie te wszystkie rzeczy, które opisano w akcie pierwszym tego dramatu moich wspomnień.

_"– Jesteś tylko człowiekiem – szepnął Edward, znów mnie głaszcząc. _

– _To najbardziej żałosna linia obrony, jaką w życiu słyszałam. _

– _Jesteś człowiekiem i Jacob też nim jest, chociaż bardzo chciałbym żeby było inaczej. I to, zrozum, w wielu aspektach życia daje mu nade mną przewagę, której nie jestem w stanie nad nim zyskać. _

– _Bzdury! Na to, co zrobiłam, nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia! On nie ma nad Tobą żadnej przewagi... _

– _Kochasz go - przypomniał mi łagodnie. Każda komórka w moim ciele rwała się do tego, by móc temu zaprzeczyć. _

– _Ale Ciebie bardziej - wykrztusiłam. Jeśli chciałam być szczera nie mogłam zaoferować nic lepszego. _

– _To też wiem. Ale… kiedy Cię opuściłem, Bello, zostawiłem Cię z otwartą, krwawiącą raną. To, Jacobowi udało się ją zszyć. I po tej operacji pozostał ślad - u was obojga. Nie jestem pewien, czy to taki rodzaj szwów, które z czasem same się rozpuszczają. Nie winię żadnego z was za to, co sam wymusiłem. Mój postępek może mi wybaczono, ale to nie oznacza jeszcze, że nie miały dosięgnąć mnie jego konsekwencje."__(2)_

Nagle teatr znikł, ustępując miejsca salonowi domu Cullenów. Rozejrzałam się dookoła w panice. Na szczęście pozostali byli nadal zajęci dyskutowaniem o wizjach dekoratorskich ślicznej Alice.

'_Cholera, niech szlag trafi tego Jaspera'_ – pomyślałam, widząc jak patrzył na mnie, świdrując swoimi złotymi oczyma na wylot. Poczułam się, jakbym popełniła najgorszą z możliwych zbrodni. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się nawet czy przez przypadek nie dałam mu pokazówki swoich nowo nabytych możliwości materializowania myśli. Nie, na pewno nie. Poczułam lęk, gdy poprosił na bok Carlisle'a. Cóż on wyczuł? Kto mu w ogóle pozwolił na obserwację moich emocji? Czułam się jak obiekt badań w Instytucie Parapsychologii. Mogłam blokować Edwarda, Zafrinę i tę przeklętą małą Jane, oraz wielu, wielu innych. Dnia by brakło żeby ich zliczyć, a tu taki niepozorny Jasper manipuluje sobie moimi emocjami, lub co gorsza, na bezczelnego im się przygląda! Zero prywatności! Przez swoją frustrację niedosłyszałam nawet co mu powiedział. Niech to, traciłam czujność. Czy to objawy jakiegoś zapalenia mózgu u wampirów? Po raz kolejny ze śmiałością mogłam stwierdzić, że naprawdę wadliwy ze mnie egzemplarz. Niby gwarancja dożywotnia, a ja już się sypię po pięciu latach. Nie ma co, jeszcze parę ładnych lat i rozsypię się w drobny mak. I tyle pozostanie po mojej wiecznej egzystencji.

– O czym tak myślisz? Zaraz zwoje w mózgu ci się przepalą! – szepnął Hale, stojąc za mną.

'_Do jasnej cholery, kiedy on to zrobił? Odszedł przecież z doktorem na bok.'_ – Wzdrygnęłam się zlękniona. Zaskoczył mnie, ja jego również swoim brakiem instynktu.

– O niczym ważnym – odparłam wymijająco. Nie dał jednak za wygraną.

– Znowu otoczyłaś się tymi nieznanymi mi emocjami – powiedział jakby ze skargą.

– Jasper, nie męcz mnie! – warknęłam. – Oberwujecie mnie z Carlisle'm jakbym była nienormalna! – dodałam z wyrzutem.

Nie umknęło to Edwardowi, który posłał im pytające spojrzenia.

– Co wy od niej chcecie?

– Bella... No cóż... Myślę, że ona ewoluuje w sferze intelektualnej! – Doktor spojrzał na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem.

Tym razem salon wypełnił się wybuchem śmiechu Jacoba.

– Sorry Bella! – Machnął ręką w przepraszającym geście, ale uśmiech nie schodził mu z przystojnej twarzy.

No tak, przecież zawsze zachowywałam się jakbym była niedorozwinięta umysłowo, a tu takie rewelacje.

– Ok, Jake! Dla mnie też to brzmi jakby Carlisle zwariował! – Uśmiechnęłam się pogodnie. Poczułam się jakbym była tą starą, poczciwą Isabellą Swan.

– Znowu to robisz! – Blondyn jęknął niezadowolony.

Oj, jak ta rodzinka nie lubiła niczego czego nie mogła zrozumieć.

– Niby co? – odparłam poirytowana. – Stoję i z wami rozmawiam. Co w tym, kurde, dziwnego? – Uniosłam się w końcu.

Tym razem nawet Edward spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Poczułam się jak idiotka, nie lubiłam być w centrum uwagi.

– Naprawdę wydajesz się być jakaś inna. – Pozwolił sobie na to spostrzeżenie.

– Inna czyli jaka? Nienormalna? – oparłam dłonie na talii, po czym zasadziłam focha tupnąwszy nogą w podłogę.

– Jesteś taka słodka kiedy się wściekasz! – mruknął Edward z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem. – Teraz zauważyłem, że wypływa z ciebie dużo twoich ludzkich zachowań – dodał zaskoczony.

– Czyli co? Zapadam na jakąś wampirzą odmianę Alzheimera? Zapominam być wampirem, czy co? Dlatego tracę czujność i orientację? Dlatego nie mogę racjonalnie rozwiązywać swoich problemów? Cholera, ja was wszystkich zapomnę i umieścicie mnie w psychiatryku! – Zaczynałam powoli wpadać w paranoję. – Odrzucam jad, czy coś? – Spojrzałam nagle na doktora, oczekując na jego diagnozę, jakbym chorowała na złośliwy nowotwór i oczekiwała na wyrok śmierci. W tym przypadku śmierć nie byłaby najgorszym wyjściem. – Wolałabym umrzeć niż za życia (jakby nie patrzeć bytowałam) zapomnieć. – Nadal patrzyli na mnie jakbym postradała zmysły.

– Zachowujesz się tak ludzko! – westchnął Black zauroczony tym faktem.

– Bello, nigdy się z takim przypadkiem nie spotkałem. – Dobrze znałam ten błysk w oku Carlisle'a. – Jesteś po prostu niesamowita! – westchnął.

– Mogłem popełnić jakiś błąd przy wstrzykiwaniu jej jadu? – Edward wolał się upewnić ojca. – Bella naprawdę zachowuje się ostatnio bardzo nierozważnie! – dodał zaniepokojony.

– Co zrobiła tym razem? – Rosalie udawała zainteresowaną, ale zirytowało mnie to "tym razem", jakbym była wieczną niedojdą.

– Mało brakowało by zerwała pakt! – odpowiedziała jej Nessie. – Zamiast zadzwonić chciała przyjść do La Push – wyjaśniła. – Dzięki Alice za obserwowanie mamy. – Posłała przyjaciółce pełne miłości spojrzenie.

– I dlaczego nic o tym nie wiemy? – Esme spojrzała na naszą czwórkę z wyrzutem i smutkiem.

– Nic się nie stało! – mruknął Edward, niezadowolony że znowu zbyt natarczywie wnikają w nasze sprawy osobiste.

To była akurat ich sprawa, bo zerwanie paktu byłoby po prostu katastrofalne w skutkach dla nas wszystkich.

– Bella jest po prostu inna! – Uśmiechnął się znowu doktor.

– Dzięki – mruknęłam zażenowana.

– Nie chodzi mi o to, że jesteś gorsza, czy coś w tym stylu. Twoja przemiana w wampira odbiega powiedzmy od książkowych zasad! – wyjaśniił przepraszającym tonem.

– Jestem jakimś wybrykiem natury, czy coś? – Spojrzałam po zebranych.

– Jesteś moją starą Bellą! – ucieszył się Indianin, po czym wziął mnie w ramiona i uniósł do góry.

Super. Zabrzmiało to co najmniej jakby mówił o starym samochodzie. Edward tradycyjnie nie był ucieszony wylewnością byłego rywala i obserwował nas bardzo uważnie, dopatrując się w tym czegoś niedozwolonego. No nie mogę! On był zazdrosny! Entuzjazm odleciał niczym odrzutowiec, a ja jak poparzona odskoczyłam od przyjaciela, zatrzymując się z impetem na przeciwległej ścianie.

– Hola! Hola! To, że jestem niedorozwiniętym wampirem nie znaczy, że nim nie jestem! Chcesz żebym ci się rzuciła do gardła? Instynkt to mi jeszcze pozostał w śladowych ilościach! – warknęłam na niego ostrzegawczo, choć przyczyną mojego wzburzenia było coś całkiem innego. W ramionach przyjaciela poczułam się doskonale, jakby wypełniała się wtedy jakaś część mnie, głęboko ukryta, ludzka Bella. Nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na takie manifestowanie swoich nowych uczuć. Jasper posłał mi żenujące spojrzenie. Wiedział, że wcale nie miałam ochoty rzucić mu się do gardła, bynajmniej nie kierowana instynktem samoobrony. Ale i tak był pod wrażeniem, że umiałam sobie z tym wszystkim radzić. Jasne, umiałam, koń by się uśmiał.

– Zachowujesz się jak stara Bella! – zaśmiał się. – Możesz podziwiać swoją matkę w pełnej krasie! Właśnie taka była. Prawie taka jak Ty – dodał ucieszony, obejmując swym wielkim ramieniem filigranową narzeczoną.

– Prawie? – Spojrzałam na niego niechętnie.

– Nessie jest rozważna i nie postępuje lekkomyślnie! – Pozwolił sobie na to spostrzeżenie.

– A ja to niby byłam? – mruknęłam oburzona.

– O zgrozo, muszę mu przyznać rację! - Edward spojrzał na mnie wymownie. – Rozważni ludzie nie uwodzą wampirów, sami nie nalegają by się nimi stać i podczas ich nieobecności nie zaprzyjaźniają się z wilkołakami, zamiast dla odmiany z paroma ludźmi! – Wyliczał na swoich pięknych, długich palcach, patrząc przy tym z niechęcią na swojego naturalnego wroga. – Tak, wiem! Nie musisz tak wrzeszczeć! Nigdy o tym nie zapomnę! – dodał.

Sądząc po wymalowanym bólu na twarzy Edwarda zapewne Indianin puścił mu wiązankę wspomnień do których ja osobiście starłam się nie wracać.

– My tu nadal jesteśmy! – chrząknął Emmett. – Jak macie problem to na głos proszę! – dodał z powagą, co było u niego raczej rzadkością.

– Jacob wypomina tylko moje błędy! – wyjaśnił bratu.

– To mój tata, wstrzymaj się kochany! Wiem jak kochasz Bellę, co nie znaczy, że musisz mu wciąż pokazywać to samo! Pamiętaj, że ja też to widzę! – poprosiła łagodnym tonem moja piękna córka.

– Ehm – doktor Cullen westchnął ciężko. – To u was najwyraźniej rodzinne, że wszyscy macie jakieś tajemnice! Zapraszam całą trójkę na małą pogawędkę! – Uśmiechnął się, jednak jego spojrzenie było karcące.

– Panie doktorze, my też nie wiedzieliśmy, że nasze dziecko czyta w myślach – powiedziałam, jednak pomysł teścia bardzo mi się spodobał, ciekawe o ilu rzeczach nasza mała nam jeszcze nie powiedziała.

– Mogę iść z Jacobem? – Spojrzała na adopcyjnego ojca z błagalną miną.

– Jacob poczeka sobie tutaj na ciebie! - odparł jasnowłosy.

– Zrobimy mu coś do jedzenia! – zaoferowała się Esme z miłym dla oczu uśmiechem.

– Jasne! - Rosalie uśmiechnęła się z ironią. – Mam tu jeszcze gdzieś twoją miskę psie! – dodała rozbawiona.

– Rose! – skarciła ją cicho matka.

– No co? – odparła niewzruszona upomnieniem.

– Zachowuj się!

– Nic nie szkodzi Esme! – Uśmiechnął się Black. – Rose, radzę zacząć nosić opaskę! - dodał rozbawiony, po czym spojrzał niecierpliwie na Edwarda.

– Opowiedz! Tego jeszcze nie zna! - Edward uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Co blondynka ma w głowie? Nitkę, żeby jej uszy nie odpadły! – Posłał dziewczynie złowieszcze spojrzenie.

– I ja niby jestem niedorozwinięta!? – prychnęłam, spoglądając na dwójkę która uśmiercała się spojrzeniem.

– Chodź Jacob, porozmawiamy w kuchni! – zaproponowała Alice. – Będziesz dla mnie wyzwaniem! – dodała rozpromieniona. Długowłosy brunet spojrzał na nas z lękiem.

Nie mogę! Wielki chłop bał się eksperymentów modowych naszego małego chochlika. I dobrze! Miał się czego bać! W gabinecie Carlisle'a nie spędziliśmy dużo czasu. Nessie powiedziała jedynie, że zawsze umiała czytać w myślach. Nikt jej o tę zdolność nie pytał, więc sama też o niej nie mówiła. Przyznała, że rzadko z niej korzystała. Jak ona to robiła, że poszło jej to tak łatwo, to znaczy rozmowa z Carlisle'm. Ja czułam się jakbym trafiła do teleturnieju, zadawał mi masę pytań na które sama nawet nie znałam odpowiedzi. Jednym z nich było to najbardziej absurdalne dla mnie: "czy odczuwam wzmożony apetyt na ludzką krew". Miałam wrażenie jakbym za chwilę miała zwymiotować na samą myśl o piciu krwi. Tą myślą się jednak z nim nie podzieliłam, byłam nią po prostu zszokowana. Co to niby za wampir, który nie lubi sobie czasem ugasić pragnienia? Wampir Bella Cullen. Dobra odpowiedź, wygrałeś sto dolarów. Doktor zapisywał wszystkie notatki w swoim zeszycie. Wcale nie musiał tego robić, bo wampiry mogły szczycić się wspaniałą pamięcią (oczywiście bywały wyjątki, no jeden wyjątek). Wywnioskowałam, że chce po prostu pozostawić te wszystkie wiadomości spisane. Edward na tym seansie był zaledwie biernym słuchaczem. Wydawało się, jakby myślami był gdzieś daleko. Chciałam wypytać córkę o czym myślał, ale ubiegła mnie.

– Był tam gdzie ty! – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – Oglądaliście tę samą sztukę, tylko z innej perspektywy! – dodała ze współczuciem, kiedy żegnałam się z nią przy samochodzie.

– Ahh - wyrwało mi się. Nie byłam zawstydzona tym, że te myśli dotyczyły jej narzeczonego. Skoro ona była w mojej głowie, był tam zapewne też Edward. Spanikowałam. Kilka sekund później dostałam wiadomość sms: mamo, nie martw się! Tylko ja tam byłam!

Kolejne tygodnie mijały spokojnie. Nie miewałam przez ten czas żadnych niespodziewanych przypływów wspomnień, co nie ukrywam poprawiło moje samopoczucie. Stałam się uważniejsza i bardziej skoncentrowana na oczywistym fakcie - nie zapominałam jak to jest być wampirem! Zatem na jakiś czas wizja wampirzej odmiany Alzheimera się oddalała. Nasza córka uczęszczała już do liceum i była dobrą uczennicą. Ze wszystkich przedmiotów najbardziej lubiła biologię z Panem Bannerem. Było mi miło, gdy Nessie przekazała nam pozdrowienia od niego. No tak, nie trudno zapomnieć Isabellę Swan, która robiła się zielona na widok krwi. Ciekawe jakby zareagował na fakt, że od ładnych paru lat żywiłam się tylko nią? Pewnie wylądowałby u pielęgniarki z takimi samymi objawami jak ja wtedy, w dniu kiedy mieliśmy zidentyfikować swoją grupę. Teraz już wiedziałam dlaczego mój Edward wybrał się wówczas na wagary. Podobnie jak ja, moja córka przez pierwsze dni szkoły była w samym centrum uwagi. Po pierwsze była nowa, po drugie była kolejnym dzieckiem adoptowanym przez doktora Cullena. W takim małym miasteczku jak Forks było to nie lada sensacją. Nikt jednak nie odnosił się do niej z rezerwą jak do pozostałych członków rodziny doktora, ze mną włącznie! Według miejskich plotek przeszłam po ślubie operację plastyczną. Jak inaczej można było wytłumaczyć moją nieskazitelną urodę? Doszła do tego jeszcze kolejna fama, tak absurdalna, że trudno mi było nawet uwierzyć w to, że ludzie potrafili być tacy chamscy.

'_Zidiociała ta Bella! Co ona chce osiągnąć upodabniając się wyglądem do swojego męża? Już i tak była blada jak ściana, a teraz wygląda jak chodząca śmierć'_ – usłyszałam będąc w sklepie Newtonów (dla pozorów robiliśmy tam zakupy na nasze biwaki w górach) jak plotkują dwie kobiety stojące w drugiej części pomieszczenia. Ludzka zazdrość nie znała granic. Mówiły szeptem, ale z moim wyczulonym zmysłem słuchu (nie ma co ukrywać był lekko upośledzony) nie miały szans. Renesmee nie siedziała przy osobnym stoliku jak to bywało z rodzeństwem Cullen i bliźniakami Hale (te oficjalne wersje), otaczało ją zawsze grono znajomych. Przyciągała ludzi jak magnes, nie bali się jej w ogóle - biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w połowie była przecież wampirem. Z reguły ludzie trzymali się od wampirów na dystans, taki instynkt. Cóż, i pod tym względem byłam inna od reszty, mnie nieśmiertelni przyciągali. Za to ja przyciągałam kłopoty. Ojciec kiedyś stwierdził, że gdyby na ziemię miał spaść jutro meteor postawiłby całą swoją pensję, że uderzyłby w Forks. Tak, to było prawdopodobne! Nawet bardzo! Po lekcjach przyjeżdżał po nią z reguły Jacob lub Edward. Opowiadała mi niedawno jak jej koleżanka Lisa z którą chodziła na matematykę stwierdziła, że ma brata tyrana. Ona z pewnością wyprowadziłaby się do innego stanu gdyby ktoś tak ją ograniczał. Nie mogła pojąć jak ktoś tak piękny mógł być tak szorstki w obyciu. Nie zdziwiła się nawet, że jej chłopakiem jest jeden z tych bysiorów z La Push. Innych zalotników zapewne Edward by odstraszył, a takiemu wielkiemu facetowi to nawet starszy, nadopiekuńczy braciszek niestraszny. Była oczarowana Blackiem. Kiedy już płeć męska dowiedziała się, że Nessie ma narzeczonego, i rzecz jasna kim ów narzeczony jest, zaprzestała jej adorowania, za co byłam niezmiernie wdzięczna, ponieważ amanci wydzwaniali dniami i nocami. Edward wychodził wtedy z siebie, a i Jacobowi nie było do śmiechu.

– Ludzie są jak chorągiewki powiewające na wietrze! – stwierdziła jednym razem po powrocie ze szkoły.

– Nie wszyscy skarbie - poprawił ją od razu Edward. – Twoja matka przeczyła wszelkim prawom fizyki! To, co powinno ją odpychać – przyciągało! Uwierz mi, że jedna chorągiewka wśród miliardów innych powiewałaby pod wiatr, a nie z nim! – dodał rozbawiony.

– Tato, nie o to mi chodzi! Są tacy łatwi, naiwni, bez wiary w cokolwiek! – westchnęła zamyślona.

– Nie myśl tyle! – Ucałował ją w czoło Edward.

Alice z wyprawianiem przyjęcia zaręczynowego zaczynała przechodzić samą siebie. Z tego też powodu starałam się być rzadkim gościem w jej domu. Za to nasz był często odwiedzany przez doktora Carlisle'a i jego rodzinę. Nawet Rosalie zajrzała dwa razy, co szczerze mnie zdziwiło. Rzeczywiście w ich domu musiały dziać się potworne rzeczy. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałam już cały dom udekorowany w kwiaty, kokardy, świece i inne drobiazgi, które miały służyć jako ozdoby. Aż mną wstrząsnęło. Trzęsło mną również z innego powodu. Na dziś wieczór byłam umówiona na przymiarkę swojej sukni, Alice jednak nie zdradziła żadnego szczegółu wyglądu mojej kreacji. Kiedy oznajmiłam, że i tak w niej nie przyjdę uśmiechnęła się z wyższością i najspokojniej w świecie pokazała mi język. Byłam święcie przekonana, że już miała wizję w czym jednak zjawię się na przyjęciu. W jej sukni! Znając tego upartego chochlika była gotowa spalić wszystkie rzeczy w mojej garderobie oby tylko postawić na swoim. Ta wizja w ogóle mnie nie przerażała, wręcz przeciwnie! Alice, widząc w jakim jestem humorze, postanowiła nie dręczyć mnie psychicznie. Miała straszną słabość do wypominania mi braku gustu. I robiła to osoba, która na moje pierwsze polowanie ubrała mnie w satynową kieckę i szpilki! Jedyną rzeczą, która mnie potwornie irytowała podczas przymiarki to opaska przewiązana na oczach. Brunetka postanowiła, że zobaczymy swoje stroje w dniu przyjęcia. Ubłagała nawet Edwarda, aby nic nam na temat kreacji nie mówił. Był jedyną osobą która wiedziała w co będziemy ubrani, czerpał przecież wiadomości prosto ze źródła. Ja zapewne byłam jedyną osobą, która nie była zainteresowana jego wiedzą na ten temat. Zaraz po mnie do pokoju dziewczyny weszła Rosalie, podniecona tym, co takiego wymyśliła dla niej siostra. Wzruszyłam tylko ramionami zrezygnowana owym widokiem. Jak takie przyziemne sprawy jak ubieranie się (w ich przypadku strojenie się) mogły sprawiać im taką frajdę? Nie mogłam tego zrozumieć! Ale jak zrozumieć kogoś, kto zakłada ciuchy jednorazowo?

Kiedy schodziłam schodami do salonu natknęłam się na Carlisle'a.

– Bello, jak tam przymiarki? – zapytał z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

– Przeżyłam - zaśmiałam się delikatnie. – Naprawdę szczerze wam współczuję! – dodałam, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu w pocieszającym geście.

– Naprawdę nie ma czego! Alice czasem przesadza, ale aż miło patrzeć jak oddaje się czemuś z taką pasją! Dobrze wiesz, że nie często zdarzają nam się okazje do świętowania. Dzięki tobie i Renesmee nasza egzystencja nabrała barw! – Uśmiechnął się czarująco.

– Oby tylko obyło się bez nadprogramowych niespodzianek! – mruknęłam z niechęcią. – Ja i przyjęcia to niedobre zestawienie! – dodałam z grymasem.

– Jak zwykle przesadzasz Bello. – Spojrzał na mnie uważnie. – Edward z pewnością zachowa się odpowiednio. – Starał się mnie pocieszyć.

– Nie Edwardem się przejmuję – westchnęłam ciężko, mając przed oczyma wielki meteor uderzający w mój uroczy domek. – Zawsze przyciągam kłopoty! – wyjaśniłam.

Chwilę się zastanawiał nad tym co powiedziałam.

– Przesadzasz! – Nie był przekonujący i sam chyba dobrze o tym wiedział.

– Już zapomniałeś o moich osiemnastych urodzinach? – Spojrzałam na niego z wyrzutem.

– Bello, to był wypadek! – Zapewne od tamtego zdarzenia powtórzył to już milionowy raz.

– Tylko ja mogłam w pokoju pełnym wampirów przeciąć sobie palec o papier! Nikomu normalnemu by się to nie przytrafiło – mruknęłam zażenowana.

– Kochana, nikt normalny nie siedziałby w pokoju pełnym wampirów! – Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. – Cieszmy się tym co jest, nie rozpamiętujmy przeszłości, nie mamy na nią wpływu! – dodał.

Nie wiem czy mój mózg znowu zaczął szwankować, ale doczytałam się w tym zdaniu podtekstu. Nie wnikałam w to jednak, nie chcąc, by doktor poznał moje sekrety związane z Jacobem i Edwardem.

– Wiem – skłamałam, by nie powiedzieć więcej niż bym chciała. Pożegnałam szybko teścia i opuściłam jego dom. Nie chciałam, aby wyczuł jak mój umysł zareagował na jego słowa: "nie rozpamiętujmy przeszłości ". W rzeczywistości całą sobą krzyczałam! Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? Jak mogłabym sobie pozwolić na brak wyrzutów sumienia? A sumienie miałam i gryzło mnie okropnie! Od czasu mojego przyjazdu do Forks zraniłam tak wielu ludzi bliskich memu sercu. Edwarda, Jacoba, tatę i mamę. O tak, tą ostatnią musiałam krzywdzić całkiem świadomie, dla dobra ogółu. Renee nie widziałam od pięciu lat, od mojego ślubu. Dzwoniłam do niej często, ale na osobiste spotkanie nie mogłam sobie pozwolić. Zmianę mojego głosu tłumaczyłam efektem ubocznym choroby, którą rzekomo zaraziłam się podczas podróży poślubnej. Według wersji ustalonej specjalnie dla niej studiowaliśmy z Edwardem na University of Alaska Southeast (faktycznie mieliśmy studiować w Dartmouth). Juneau było dostatecznie daleko, aby nie wpadła na pomysł odwiedzenia nas, również pogoda panująca w tamtej części stanów zapewne dostatecznie ją odstraszała. Jednak koniec mistyfikacji dobiegł tego roku. Czekało nas spotkanie z Renee i Philem, na Florydzie w Jacksonville, na które z wiadomych przyczyn nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić. Jakbym wytłumaczyła matce nagłą awersję na słońce? Pozostało tylko zaprosić ich do siebie. Odwlekałam to w nieskończoność. Byłam po prostu tchórzem! Świadomość tego, że będę musiała ją na nowo okłamywać była nie do zniesienia. Co o mnie pomyśli kiedy mnie zobaczy? Kiedy ujrzy moją idealną twarz. Jak zareaguje na wieść, że jej córka zrobiła sobie operację plastyczną? Według niej wszelka ingerencja chirurgiczna w wygląd człowieka była zbrodnią. Znając matkę wolałaby zapewne poznać prawdę o tym, że przeszłam wampiryzację! Największą zbrodnią według mnie był fakt, że nie będę mogła przedstawić jej mojej ukochanej córki, jej wnuczki. Ubolewałam nad tym strasznie. Czasami zastanawiałam się kiedy będę musiała zerwać z nią kontakty. Przecież na wieki miałam pozostać osiemnastolatką, a jej ciało miało się zestarzeć. Jak miałam jej to wytłumaczyć? Nie mogłam się przyznać do tego czym się stałam! Fantazja mojej matki nie wytrzymałaby takich nowin. Nie umiałaby zatrzymać tych rewelacji dla siebie! Nie mogłam narażać życia jej i Phila. Volturi zareagowaliby zapewne w astronomicznym tempie. W głębi swojej duszy (o ile ją miałam, a byłam pewna, że tak jest) wiedziałam, że tamci czekają na byle pretekst by u nas zawitać. Będziemy musieli zniknąć! Ewakuować się z Forks i z życia moich najbliższych. W byciu wampirem to właśnie było najgorsze, ciągłe przenoszenie się, życie w kłamstwie. Byłam jednak w stanie sprostać tym niedogodnościom, oby tylko być z Edwardem. Był teraz dla mnie całym światem, całym życiem, wiecznością. Te rozmyślenia zajęły mi całą drogę do domu. Biegłam w odpowiednim dla siebie wampirzym tempie, więc nie myślałam o tym znowu tak długo! Edwarda nie było. Spojrzałam na zegarek i uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Dziś była jego kolej na odebranie Renesmee ze szkoły. Od kilku tygodni poniedziałki i środy były dla niego najważniejszymi dniami. To wtedy odgrywał rolę starszego brata, a w rzeczywistości mógł być dumnym ojcem. Lisa posyłała wtedy Nessie spojrzenia pełne współczucia. Edward opowiadał mi kiedyś o tym, że dziewczyna bardzo go nie lubi, a jej myśli są jedną wielką studnią młodzieńczego buntu. Gdyby Charlie dostarczał mnie do szkoły policyjnym radiowozem umarłabym ze wstydu, dziękowałam wówczas Bogu, że ojciec kupił mi tę rozklekotaną, czerwoną furgonetkę.

'_Muszę kupić jej samochód'_ – Wpadłam wtedy na genialny pomysł prezentu z okazji zaręczyn. Tego ranka wszyscy Cullenowie (ze mną włącznie) zapewne byli bardzo pobudzeni, co nie znaczyło, że nie zestresowani. Nie bałam się nawet stwierdzić, że Alice asymilowała z tego chorobliwą satysfakcję. Uwielbiała przyjęcia, a to które dziś wyprawiała dla narzeczonych miało przebić wszystkie poprzednie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czułam, że tak będzie. Niekoniecznie miało być bardziej awangardowe! Bałam się, że Edward nie wytrzyma napięcia i rzuci się do gardła niedoszłemu zięciowi. Kolejnym powodem do niepokoju był fakt, że w domu Cullenów miała zjawić się delegacja z La Push. Miałam dziwną świadomość, że ten dzień będzie ostatnim w którym wampiry i wilkołaki się solidaryzują. Czułam z tego powodu nieodgadniony niepokój. Niepokoił mnie również fakt, że od paru dni mój mąż zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie! Jego zdaniem ja się tak zachowywałam! Wiedziałam, że stresuje się faktem wyprowadzki naszego dziecka, jej rychłym zamążpójściem i wieloma innymi sprawami, ale czy był to powód, by zachowywać się jakby ktoś umarł? A mój mąż właśnie kogoś takiego przypominał. Uparty niczym osioł zapierał się, że nic mu nie dolega! Jakby zapomniał, że wzrok miałam doskonały, że byłam wampirem, że byłam osobą która go doskonale znała. A czy znałam go? Naprawdę zaczęłam się nad tym głęboko zastanawiać! Kochałam go, nic na świecie nie było w stanie temu zaprzeczyć! Ale czy go znałam? Tak! Byłam o tym święcie przekonana! Jedynie ciężko było nadążać za jego wahaniami nastroju, ale taki już był. Tego dnia byłam pewna jeszcze jednej rzeczy, byłam bardziej zestresowana niż on! Pół dnia spędziłam w garderobie patrząc tępo w pokrowiec wiszący na wieszaku. Tak, to była moja nieszczęsna suknia od Alice. Wisiała tam sobie już od paru dni, ale nie miałam odwagi na nią zerknąć. Nie miałam nawet najmniejszego zamiaru jej dziś zakładać! Znałam Alice zbyt dobrze! Moja kreacja zapewne była zbyt śmiała i ekstrawagancka. Naszykowałam zatem moją ulubioną brązową sukienkę na ramiączkach. Była wygodna a zarazem elegancka, w sam raz na tę okazję. Ubrana w nią weszłam do naszego saloniku w którym mój ukochany mąż już na mnie czekał. Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie był to uśmiech jakiego oczekiwałam.

– Co? Za bardzo wyzywająca? – jęknęłam zaniepokojona, zerkając na sukienkę. Obawiałam się kolejnego wejścia do garderoby i szukania innej.

– Dla mnie zawsze wyglądasz pięknie, Bello – powiedział to naprawdę szczerze. – Za to ktoś mi wrzeszczy w głowie, że i tak w tym nigdzie nie wyjdziesz! – Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. – Cytuję: "i tak w tym tu nie przyjdziesz!" – dodał, rozkładając ręce w geście bezradności.

– A właśnie, że przyjdę! - odparłam złowrogim warknięciem. - Podjęłam decyzję, więc niech nasza pani jasnowidz przyjmie to do wiadomości! - dodałam obrażonym tonem.

– Musisz jej robić przykrość? Wiesz jaka ona jest! Będzie jej smutno. – Spojrzał na mnie błagalnie.

– Kochanie, nic jej nie będzie – odparłam, nachylając się po swoje czarne, lakierowane szpilki.

I stało się! Szycie na całej długości pleców puściło. Odgłos rozrywających się szwów dobiegał mnie jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Poczułam jak zaczyna we mnie wrzeć ze złości.

– Tak, teraz na pewno nic jej nie będzie! – Edward z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech.

– Tak, teraz na pewno nic jej nie będzie! – wycedziłam przez zęby, ciskając butami w stronę ściany.

– Jesteś taka urocza gdy się złościsz! – Posłał mi jeden ze swoich firmowych uśmiechów. – Pospiesz się, bo Nessie pomyśli, że to ja opóźniam nasze pojawienie się! – upomniał mnie z dużo mówiącym spojrzeniem.

– Przepraszam – pisnęłam, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie wprawione w wir powietrze.

Zmaterializowałam się w garderobie przed tym nieszczęsnym pokrowcem i z niechęcią rozsunęłam zamek błyskawiczny. Przeraził mnie głęboki odcień krwistej czerwieni wyłaniający się zza szarego płótna. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, irracjonalne zachowania mojego ciała wprawiły mnie w osłupienie, jakbym za chwilę miała zwymiotować. Nie sukienka mnie przeraziła, lecz jej kolor, a raczej to z czym mi się on skojarzył – z krwią! Z płynem, który był nieodzowną częścią mojej wampirzej egzystencji. Nie pierwszy raz poczułam awersję do cieczy, która koiła ogień w mym gardle. Spojrzałam w wielkie lustro, moje oczy miały kolor czerni, tęczówka zlała się ze źrenicą w jedną całość. Ostatni raz polowałam ponad tydzień temu, byłam wycieńczona walką, którą prowadził mój mózg z ciałem. Kolejny sekret zatajony przed Carlisle'm. Nie chcąc myśleć o tym jakie katusze przeżywam, szybko ściągnęłam z siebie uszkodzoną sukienkę, zastępując jej miejsce prezentem od Alice. Zajęło mi to zaledwie parę sekund, nie spojrzałam nawet w lustro, po czym znalazłam się w salonie. Tym razem mój mąż wpatrywał się we mnie jakbym była postacią z innego świata. Wydawało mi się czy podparł się o krzesło? Wydał z siebie cichy pomruk.

– Sam widzisz, że wyglądam jak idiotka! – zawyłam zrozpaczona. – Cholerna Alice! – warknęłam, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Bello!? – Słychać było jak ciężko przełyka ślinę. – Wyglądasz zjawiskowo, nie ma na świecie rzeczy, którą mógłbym porównać do ciebie, która mogłaby choćby w najmniejszym ułamku konkurować z twoim pięknem! – Podchodził do mnie powoli, jakby obawiał się tego, że podchodząc bliżej po prostu zniknę.

– Wiem, że chcesz mnie pocieszyć! – jęknęłam zrezygnowana, spoglądając na niego ukradkiem.

Był taki elegancki. Garnitur leżał na nim jak na modelu, był idealny, koloru głębokiej czerni, porównywalny z kolorem moich oczu. Całości dopełniał krawat w tym samym kolorze co moja nieszczęsna suknia. Nie mogłam nasycić się tym widokiem. Poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś nakazał mi zaspokoić głód patrząc tylko na jedzenie.

– Mógłbym zakochiwać się w tobie każdego dnia – szepnął mi do ucha, poczułam jego dotyk na szyi, kolejno coś zawisło na moim dekolcie, mimowolnie spojrzałam w dół. Jęknęłam zszokowana. Moim oczom ukazał się złoty naszyjnik ozdobiony wielkim czerwonym kamieniem.

– To rubin – wyszeptałam, nie mogąc dojść do siebie.

– Diament – poprawił mnie natychmiast. – Najpiękniejszy z kamieni, tylko on był godny by tu być! – szeptał dalej, kładąc swoją delikatną dłoń na mojej piersi.

– Obiecałeś nie robić mi drogich prezentów – jęknęłam.

Wiedziałam, że ciężar szlachetnego kamienia nie pozwoli mi o sobie zapomnieć przez resztę wieczoru. Będzie krzyczał: "patrzcie na mnie, patrzcie na mnie".

– Bello, jesteś dla mnie warta więcej niż cała kopalnia tych kamieni! – szepnął. – Więc nie narzekaj! Myślałem, że już przywykłaś, nie jesteś moją żoną od wczoraj! – dodał karcąco, po czym zaczął delikatnie całować moją szyję.

Poczułam jak moje wszystkie zmartwienia odchodzą w zapomnienie.

– Taka jestem, Edwardzie! Myślałam, że wiesz! Nie jestem Twoją żoną od wczoraj! – odparłam, cytując jego własne słowa.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Chodźmy już, bo ktoś znowu krzyczy mi w głowie! – westchnął, kręcąc nią z kontestacją.

– Alice? – W moim głosie nie słychać było entuzjazmu, wręcz przeciwnie, zrezygnowanie.

– Renesmee. – Wypowiadając imię naszej córki zacisnął mocno powieki. Wiedziałam, że trudno mu się pogodzić z faktem, iż wybieramy się w tej chwili na przyjęcie z okazji jej zaręczyn. Zresztą mi też nie było łatwo. W przeciwieństwie do Edwarda nie manifestowałam swojego żalu wszem i wobec!

Nasz prezent czekał już w garażu Cullenów.

To, co ujrzałam wprawiło mnie w osłupienie. Alice wykazała się kreatywnością, jednak wbrew moim obawom z niczym nie przesadziła. Sześć sędziwych cedrów, które otaczały domostwo Cullenów, pochylało swoje gęste gałęzie w stronę szeregu palących się pochodni. Dawało to naprawdę zapierający dech w piersi efekt. Jęknęłam z zachwytu. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ten widok skojarzył mi się z pobytem w La Push, z plemiennymi legendami, których z taką pasją słuchałam. Westchnęłam ciężko. Tak dawno nie byłam w rezerwacie, w odwiedzinach u Jacoba. Poczułam nieopisaną tęsknotę.

– Bella, Edward! – Dobiegł mnie krystaliczny głos Esme.

Stała na werandzie, machając nam dłonią na powitanie. Wyglądała pięknie ubrana w czarną satynową suknię, którą przy dekolcie zdobił rządek śnieżnobiałych kryształków.

– Witaj mamo! – Edward pozdrowił ją serdecznie. – Wszyscy już są? – zapytał, udając zaciekawienie.

Dobrze wiedział, że byliśmy spóźnieni. Odprowadzałam go wzrokiem. Poruszał się z taką elegancją, przechodząc przez ścieżkę, którą wyznaczały ułożone w rządku marmurowe wazony wypełnione bukietami białych i czerwonych róż. Wyglądał jak amant z burzliwego romansu. Był taki idealny, że aż nierealny. Odwrócił się w połowie drogi.

– Bello, chyba nie zamierzasz stać tu przez resztę wieczoru? – Posłał mi jeden ze swoich łobuzerskich uśmiechów. – Narzeczeni byliby zapewne niepocieszeni! – dodał ze słodką naganą w swym majestatycznym głosie.

– Idę! Idę! – mruknęłam i w ułamku sekundy tuliłam już jego dłoń. – Tylko bądź opanowany! – Dawałam mu wskazówki, jakby miał iść na bitwę, a nie na przyjęcie.

– Jestem – odparł niewzruszony.

– Tak, jasne! – prychnęłam. – Na zewnątrz opanowany, a w środku masz ochotę kogoś zabić! – stwierdziłam, wiedząc, że tak jest na pewno.

– Bo mam! – syknął cicho. – Jakby nie mógł wpoić sobie kogoś innego!

– Esme poproś może Jaspera, żeby zrobił mojemu mężowi sesję, bo najwyraźniej się stresuje! – zaśmiałam się perliście.

– Nie drażnij go, Bello! – poprosiła błagalnym tonem, tuląc nas do siebie. – Nie na co dzień wampir ma zostać teściem wilkołaka! – powiedziała.

Cóż, dla mnie ta świadomość też nie była rewelacją.

– Już sam ich smród-

– Przestań! Nessie nie jest głucha! – weszłam mu w słowo.

– Chodźmy już! – syknął rozgniewany. – Jak tam Alice? Wszystko dobrze? – Jego troska o siostrę była lekko podejrzana.

– Jest zachwycona! – Esme wzięła głęboki wdech. – Ale wyczuwam, że się czymś trapi! – dodała z niepokojem patrząc na syna, który właśnie otwierał przed nią drzwi.

Edward spuścił wzrok i zacisnął szczęki, jakby potwierdziły się jakieś jego mroczne przypuszczenia. Już miałam go o tą reakcję wypytać, ale moje myśli skierowały się na inny tor. Mimowolnie zakryłam dłonią twarz.

– Fakt, ładnie to tu dziś nie pachnie! - Wzruszyła ramionami pani domu. - Pocieszające jest to, że nasi goście zapewne męczą się naszym zapachem tak jak my ich - dodała z łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Tak! - wycedziłam przez zęby.

Wilki śmierdziały jak cholera! Esme, podobnie jak Edwarda, nie zdziwił fakt, że zatykam nos i usta, mój mąż nawet poszedł w moje ślady. Problem w tym, że smród wilków który pamiętałam nie drażnił teraz moich nozdrzy. Lepiej. Nawet go nie poczułam!

'_Tracę węch!'_ – panikowałam. _'Nie, nie tracę!'_ – Zakryłam usta, ponieważ zrobiło mi się niedobrze! Czułam krew, rdzawo – słony zapach zatapiał się we mnie, w moich ustach, powodując okropny ból.

– Można się przyzwyczaić po jakimś czasie! – Poklepała mnie po ramieniu Esme. – Wiem, że cała sfora to nie jeden wilk do którego zapachu nawet przywykłam! – dodała pocieszycielsko.

– Tak, tak – wymamrotałam. – Nic mi nie jest, taka chwilowa niedyspozycja! – Uśmiechnęłam się zakłopotana.

– Idę przywitać się z gośćmi – szepnął Edward.

Słyszałam go jak przez mgłę, jakby stał gdzieś daleko. Skinęłam głową. Na nic więcej nie było mnie w tamtej chwili stać. Sterczałam jak kretynka, opierając się o drzwi, pragnienie się nasilało. Im było silniejsze, tym bardziej miałam wrażenie, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zwymiotuję!

– Dobrze się czujesz Bells? – Dobiegł mnie zatroskany głos ojca. Chciał dłonią dotknąć mojego policzka, ale machinalnie się odsunęłam.

Charlie od mojej przemiany nie dotknął mnie ani razu. Może z obawy, że pod wpływem jego dotyku zaczną dziać się ze mną dziwne rzeczy? Nie wiem, w każdym razie ograniczył kontakt fizyczny do ostatecznego minimum.

– Tak! Mam tylko lekką niestrawność! – Wzruszyłam ramionami, starając się o szczery uśmiech. – Co ci się stało? – zapytałam zaniepokojona, widząc zabandażowaną dłoń ojca, która wydzielała ten okropny, rdzawy fetor.

– Nic takiego, lekkie zadrapanie! – Bagatelizował uraz jak każdy typowy facet. – Czemu się spóźniliście? – zapytał, chcąc szybko zmienić temat.

– Wiesz, Edward trochę świrował! – Uśmiechnęłam się porozumiewawczo.

– Na jego miejscu też bym się martwił! – odparł z zagadkową miną, która naprawdę okazywała współczucie. Szok! Mój ojciec po stronie zięcia! Czyżbym popadała w paranoję? Zerknęłam w stronę ukochanego, który właśnie posyłał mi spojrzenie typu: "a nie mówiłem?".

– Tato, obydwaj przesadzacie! – szeptałam zawstydzona ich nastawieniem.

– Ale to W – I – L – K! – powiedział to z takim wyrzutem, że zrobiło mi się przykro.

Ciekawe jakby się zachował wiedząc, że oprócz niego wszyscy zebrani w tym domu są postaciami niczym z legend. Pozostali spojrzeli w naszą stronę. Zrobili to na szczęście dyskretnie, no może nie wszyscy, Edward parsknął śmiechem na cały salon. W ułamku sekundy posłałam mu oburzone spojrzenie! Tata swoim ludzkim wzrokiem na szczęście nie był w stanie tego wychwycić.

– Nie wystarcza wam fakt, że bardzo się kochają? – zapytałam z wyrzutem, swoje pytanie kierując również do męża, który zapewne nas podsłuchiwał, „zapewne" było tu zbędne. Zacisnął mocno szczęki, każdy mięsień jego twarzy był w tamtej chwili napięty.

– Moglibyście sobie z Edwardem podać ręce! Obydwaj jesteście po prostu jacyś uprzedzeni i tyle! – mruknęłam niezadowolona.

– Wiesz, że od zawsze lubiłem Jacoba! Modliłem się nawet po nocach żebyś to z nim była, a nie z Cullenem! TEN WYDAWAŁ SIĘ BYĆ NAPRAWDĘ DZIWNYM CZŁOWIEKIEM! Ale po tym jak Jake odstawił przede mną ten numer ze zmienianiem się w wilka… Jak mogę spać w spokoju wiedząc, że moja wnuczka jest obok niego? – żalił się, był tym naprawdę przybity.

Nie umiałam go nawet pocieszyć. Niby jak? Hej tato, nic się nie martw, bo twoja wnuczka jest w połowie wampirem? Dopiero by miał minę, jak nic dostałby zawału.

– Przy nikim innym nie będzie bezpieczniejsza! – wydusiłam z siebie po chwili.

– Nie ma co! Wybieranie sobie skomplikowanych partnerów życiowych odziedziczyła po Tobie! – Westchnął zrezygnowanym tonem. Dobiegł mnie ledwo słyszalny chichot Edwarda.

– Tato! – mruknęłam zażenowana jego teoriami.

– Jacob i Edward to moje największe życiowe zmartwienie! – rzekł zacięcie. – Sprowadzają kłopoty! – zawyrokował.

Kto tu niby sprowadzał na wszystkich kłopoty??? Kto urodził się z darem przyciągania problemów niczym magnes? Na pewno nie była to tamta dwójka!

– Ok, tato! – Postanowiłam nie drążyć dalej tego tematu. Bałam się, że w końcu powiem o kilka słów za dużo, a poza tym, trudno było stać tak blisko kogoś, kto wydzielał ten przykry zapach. – Idę przywitać się z resztą! Bądź grzeczny i postaraj się nie robić scen! – dodałam, klepiąc go delikatnie po ramieniu.

Miałam nieodpartą ochotę ucałować go w policzek. Wtedy zapewne dostałby gęsiej skórki w zetknięciu z moim lodowatym oddechem. Byłam spięta tą rozmową, faktem iż pragnienie stawało się zbyt dokuczliwe. Odnalazłam wzrokiem Jaspera, serwował drinki przy barze. Podeszłam do niego jak najszybciej umiałam, imitując ludzką prędkość oczywiście.

– Cześć! – Przywitałam się z szerokim uśmiechem. _'Oto moje lekarstwo na wszystko'_ – pomyślałam, wpatrując się w szwagra zacięcie.

– BELLO! – Patrzył na mnie jakbym dopiero przed chwilą stała się jedną z nich. – Wyglądasz bardzo… ale z ciebie dama! – wydobył z siebie westchnienie pełne uznania, nie spuszczając mnie z oczu.

– Ech. - Zbił mnie swoją reakcją z pantałyku.

– No nie! – zaśmiał się rozbawiony. – Ty się zawstydziłaś!?! – Wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. – Ależ w tobie ludzkich odruchów! – dodał z nieodgadnionym podziwem.

– Twoja Alice to mnie kiedyś wykończy! – westchnęłam, opierając dłoń o blat, drugą podparłam sobie głowę.

– Wyszła z ciebie konkretna wampirzyca! – dodał ze szczerym uśmiechem.

– Szkoda tylko, że taki wadliwy ze mnie egzemplarz! – mruknęłam. – Ale jak już kiedyś stwierdziłam, mój mózg już nigdy nie będzie funkcjonował normalnie! – westchnęłam.

Nagle poczułam wypełniający mnie błogi spokój, emocjonalnie byłam chwilowo wyleczona, cholerne pragnienie jednak się potęgowało.

– Jasper, co by się stało gdybym wypiła drinka? Edward zjadł przy mnie kiedyś kawałek pizzy i nasz tort ślubny, nic mu nie było? – zapytałam nagle. Byłam w desperacji, chcąc ugasić ogień choćby powietrzem, tak to chyba można było określić. Tylko krew mogła mi pomóc! Ciecz od której zbierało mnie na mdłości.

Spojrzał na mnie, jakbym miała co najmniej wstrząśnienie mózgu.

– Nie zabija nas to, o ile o to pytałaś. – Nadal przyglądał mi się uważnie. – Bello, jesteś potwornie zestresowana, mimo tego że zaserwowałem ci właśnie końską dawkę spokoju.

– Zrób mi coś do picia! Zaraz umrę! – jęknęłam błagalnie, zaciskając szczęki, moje oczy zabłysły. Hale wyprostował się niczym struna.

– Ile czasu nie polowałaś? – zbeształ mnie. – Jest tu twój ojciec, Billy i Sue! – szeptał rozgniewanym tonem.

– Nic im nie grozi z mojej strony! – Machnęłam ręką obojętnie. – Mam awersję na ludzi! – dodałam z kwaśną miną.

– Jak to awersję? – Nie ukrywał swojego zdziwienia.

Był wampirem o wiele dłużej niż ja, a zapewne ludzki zapach sprawiał mu nieopisany ból. Skaleczenie Charliego również nie ułatwiało mu dziś życia. Dobrze pamiętałam jak musiał się przy mnie pilnować, jak na moich urodzinach o mało mnie nie zabił. Wiedziałam jakie katusze przechodzi. Przypomniało mi się moje pierwsze polowanie, jak apetyczna była woń ludzkiej krwi, wręcz hipnotyzująca! Na samą myśl o tym zapachu poczułam wzbierające we mnie torsje. Kiwnęłam nieznacznie głową w stronę pozostałych zebranych w salonie gości, nie potrzebny mu był dar Edwarda by zrozumieć o co mi chodzi. Nawet najbardziej oddalone miejsce w domu Cullenów nie dawało najmniejszej szansy na prywatność. Nasze wyczulone zmysły dawały się czasem we znaki! Gestem dłoni przypomniałam mu o swoim zamówieniu. Nalewał mi posłusznie coli do wysokiej, smukłej szklanki, a ja niecierpliwie wbijałam wzrok w czarno – brązową ciecz wypełniającą naczynie. Poczułam się niedorzecznie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że do ust napływała mi ślinka.

Podał mi niepewnie szklankę, którą chwyciłam i łapczywie opróżniłam jednym duszkiem. Musiałam wyglądać żenująco! Tak też się czułam widząc na sobie zdziwione spojrzenia reszty rodziny. Obserwowali mnie przez cały czas. A tak liczyłam, że zajmą się jednak swoimi sprawami. Mniejsza z tym, że czułam się niczym eksponat w muzeum, któremu wszyscy zaciekle się przyglądali. Poczułam kojąca ulgę w przełyku, miły chłód, to było to.

– Nalej mi jeszcze! – moja prośba przeszła w rozkaz.

– Nie szalej, będziesz cierpiała po ludzkim jedzeniu! – Z tyłu dobiegł mnie zatroskany głos Alice. – Zachowujesz się niepokojąco! – dodała, obejmując mnie czule.

– To mi pomaga! – odparłam rozgniewana faktem, że wszyscy zamiast zwracać uwagę na Edwarda i Charliego skupiali się na mnie. To oni mieli problem, nie ja! No, miałam problem, ale innej natury!

– Carlisle prosił, żebym ci przekazała, iż musicie się spotkać po przyjęciu. – Uśmiechnęła się miło. – Mogłabyś ze mną wyjść na chwilkę? – zaproponowała z błagalnym spojrzeniem.

Skoro zadała pytanie to była pewna mojej odpowiedzi. Nie było warto się wykręcać, w jednej chwili znalazłaby ze sto powodów dla których powinnam z nią iść. Spojrzałam nerwowo w stronę Edwarda. Nadal mi się uważnie przyglądał. Był czymś wyraźnie zaniepokojony, ten niepokój bynajmniej nie brał się z obawy o Renesmee. Skinięciem głowy dał mi swoje przyzwolenie.

Nie wiem nawet kiedy znalazłyśmy się nad tą samą rzeką przez którą oddałam swój pierwszy wampirzy skok w dal. Dlaczego zawsze wspomnienia, te miłe i te złe, powodowały u mnie te dziwne napady lękliwego rozkojarzenia? Naprawdę mnie to zastanawiało.

– Bello, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć! Nie wiem dlaczego, ale tylko tobie mogłabym się z tego zwierzyć! – zaczęła zlęknionym głosem.

Wpatrywała się w drugi brzeg rzeki, tak jakby starała się tam znaleźć odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytania. Zastanawiało mnie to. Jak mogła być tak przybita, skoro zaglądanie w przyszłość nie było dla niej problemem? W niewielu przypadkach bywało, aby miała z tym problem.

– Nie jestem chyba najlepszą osobą, której można by powierzyć swoje problemy! – odparłam z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Sama ledwo radzę sobie ze sobą – mruknęłam niezadowolona z tego powodu.

– Wydaje mi się, że jednak jesteś! – odparła stanowczo. – Robię się tak samo mało atrakcyjna mentalnie jak ty! I cały problem tkwi w tobie! – Odwróciła się w moją stronę.

Dopiero teraz mogłam dostrzec smutek wymalowany na jej idealnej twarzy, naprawdę była czymś strasznie przybita.

– Alice, czy jesteśmy przyjaciółkami? No wiesz, takimi od serca? – zapytałam z nadzieją. Skinęła głowa, nie ukrywając jednak jak ją to pytanie zasmuciło. Jej oczy z wyrzutem pytały: "wątpiłaś w to?"._ – _Muszę powiedzieć ci o paru rzeczach na swój temat, tylko błagam, nie leć z tym od razu do Carlisle'a - szeptałam.

Wolałam być pewna, że jednak nikt z domostwa Cullenów nas nie podsłuchuje.

– Bello, przestaję widzieć twoją przyszłość! – jęknęła przerażona. – Jak myślisz, co to może oznaczać? – Trzymała swoje dłonie na moich ramionach, miałam wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie mną histerycznie potrząsać. Patrzyła we mnie tępo, oczekując odpowiedzi.

'_Super! A to mnie siostrzyczko dobiłaś'_ – pomyślałam. Jak nic miałam obrócić się w popiół? Nie lepiej mnie było od razu spalić na stosie? Właśnie dotarło do mnie, że mam umrzeć! Ja, właśnie ja! Ta, która przeszła przez ognie piekielne by stać się nieśmiertelną! Mam teraz ot tak sobie po prostu zejść z tego świata!? Niby do kogo miałam się teraz udać z reklamacją? Miałam być do cholery nieśmiertelna! No tak, takie rzeczy to tylko mi się mogły przytrafić!

– Umrę? – Moje zdziwienie nie miało kresu. Jej zresztą chyba również. Moje pytanie zbiło ją najwyraźniej z pantałyku.

– A UMIERASZ? – Patrzyła na mnie jak na wariatkę, którą zresztą według siebie byłam.

– To chyba jedyne sensowne wytłumaczenie tego, że nie masz żadnych wizji mojej przyszłości! – odparłam zrezygnowana. – TERAZ JUŻ CHOCIAŻ WIEM DO CZEGO DOPROWADZI MOJE PARANOIDALNE ZACHOWANIE! – uniosłam się, uderzając z całej siły w stojący obok sędziwy świerk.

Rozległ się przeraźliwy huk, walące się drzewo pociągnęło za sobą jeszcze dwa.

– Czy to ma związek z wypiciem przez ciebie tego napoju? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

– W pewnym sensie! – Przytaknęłam nieco się uspokoiwszy. – Wypiłam tę cholerną colę, ponieważ chciało mi się pić! – dodałam lękliwie, jakbym się musiała tego co najmniej wstydzić. Byłam po prostu inna!

'_Tak, pocieszaj się przed rychłą godziną śmierci, kochaniutka.'_

– Edward się żalił, że nie polujesz i zachowujesz się jakoś dziwnie. – Nadal przyglądała mi się uważnie, było to naprawdę irytujące.

– Zapach krwi doprowadza mnie do szału! – poskarżyłam się niczym dziecko które czegoś bardzo nie lubiło.

– Bello, to zrozumiałe! Jesteś wampirem! Nas wszystkich doprowadza ona do takiego stanu! – Poklepała mnie pocieszycielsko i ze współczuciem. Zapewne doszła do wniosku, że rzeczywiście poprzestawiało mi się w głowie.

– Alice, mi się robi od niej niedobrze! – wyznałam to w taki sposób, jakbym się przyznawała do brutalnego morderstwa.

Tym razem spojrzała na mnie jak na wariatkę. Świetnie!

– Długo to już trwa? – zapytała, chwytając się za głowę z niedowierzaniem.

– Jakiś czas – odparłam, cofając się o krok do tyłu, coś kazało mi zwiększyć czujność i przygotować się na niespodziewany atak z lasu. Alice wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, chcąc wychwycić jakikolwiek niepokojący zapach. Czułam się jak osaczone zwierzę, byłam najgroźniejszym drapieżnikiem na świecie, a w tamtej chwili syczałam zdezorientowana, jakby ktoś nagle pozbawił mnie wszystkich wyczulonych zmysłów. Mimowolnie naprężyłam wszystkie mięśnie, moim oczom ukazała się przeźroczysta błona która swoim zasięgiem obejmowała już Alice.

– To tylko Quil! – Odetchnęła dziewczyna, odwracając się do mnie.

Ta wiadomość wcale mnie nie uspokoiła. Nadal syczałam, szczerząc zęby na Indianina. Patrzył na mnie zdezorientowany i wystraszony tą nagłą wrogością z mojej strony. Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale moja materia wystrzeliła z impetem w stronę młodego wilkołaka, który kierowany instynktem zrobił unik w lewo. Popatrzył na Alice, a ta na mnie. Nic już do mnie nie docierało, czułam jak ciemność mnie pochłania. Zanim wszystko ucichło usłyszałam tylko krzyk Alice - Pomocy!!!

'_Umarłam?'_ – To była moja pierwsza myśl. Starałam się skupić, o ile w ogóle można było w takiej sytuacji. Nie codziennie traci się przecież wieczne życie! _'Czy tak właśnie miało wyglądać to całe życie po śmierci? Co się w ogóle stało? Co się działo z Alice? Czy Quil mnie zabił? Czy zabił i ją? Cholera, świetna śmierć nie ma co! Nie, nie mogłam umrzeć! To nie fair!' _

Otaczająca mnie pustka była przerażająca. Serię własnych pytań przerwał mój niemy krzyk! Poczułam okropny, nieopisany ból. Przechodzenie wampiryzacji było przy tym uczuciem ekstazy! Teraz byłam pewna, że umrę, ale z bólu! Jakby miliony ostrych ostrzy wbijały się w mój umysł i szatkowały go na malutkie kawałeczki. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że moje ciało wiło się w konwulsjach! Ciało którego przecież nie czułam. Boże, nic nie czułam oprócz tych umysłowych tortur. Kolejna dziwna rzecz. Ujrzałam przed sobą znajomy widok. Leżący na podłodze Edward i uśmiechająca się cynicznie Jane. To było niczym olśnienie!

'_ONI TU SĄ!_' - Wszystko stało się jasne jak słońce. - _'Alec unieszkodliwił mnie jednym spojrzeniem, tylko czekali na okazję. Ale jakim cudem wiedzieli?'_ - Ból nagle ustał i ogarnęła mnie przerażająca nicość. – _'To Volturi mnie zabili!!!'_ – O dziwo ta myśl dała mi odetchnąć z ulgą. – _'Jednak Quil nie okazał się zdrajcą!'_ – Kolejna fala bólu przeszyła moje serce! O tak, w tej chwili je miałam i bardzo krwawiło! – '_Zabili mnie, zabiją i resztę! Wszystkich, których kocham.'_ – Zadręczałam się tymi myślami. Nie wiedziałam co się stało i to było najgorsze! Nie wiedziałam nawet czy nadal jestem w lesie nad rzeką, czy płonęłam już może razem z innymi? –_ 'Nie, na pewno nie zrobiliby mi tej przyjemności i nie złożyliby moich rozerwanych szczątków obok Edwarda i Renesmee. Nie byliby skorzy do takich aktów łaski.'_ – Pozostałam tylko ja i moje cierpienie, pozwoliłam by nicość mnie pochłonęła. Nie miałam już nic. Pochłonęło mnie piekło, a na pewno byłam w piekle, tylko tu nie mogłabym spotkać Edwarda. Mijały sekundy, minuty, godziny, a może cała wieczność? W tej nicości nie istniało takie coś jak poczucie czasu. Powoli zaczęłam odzyskiwać czucie w miejscu gdzie kiedyś miałam dłonie, docierało do mnie z oddali ostre, jasne światło. –_ 'Rozliczą mnie teraz za moją przynależność do potępionych'_ – pomyślałam. – _'Zbliża się godzina sądu ostatecznego.'_

'– _Nie obawiaj się, Bello! Zostaniecie ocaleni, zostało wam wybaczone .' –_ Poczułam, jakby ktoś przeszywał mój umysł swoim głosem, od którego biło tyle ciepła i dobra.

'– _Kim jesteś? Co nam zostało wybaczone? Czy ja żyję?'_

Naprawdę oszalałam skoro prowadziłam dyskusje sama ze sobą.

'– _On sprzedał moją krew za bezcen.' –_ Już miałam prosić o wyjaśnienia, ale dotarła do mnie jasność. Automatycznie wzięłam głęboki wdech. Wszystko co znikło teraz powróciło. Żyłam! Spoglądałam półprzytomnym wzrokiem do góry w stronę jasnego światła. Była to szpitalna lampa. Do szpitala mnie na pewno nie zabrali! Więc gdzie byłam? Próbowałam za wszelką cenę dojść do siebie, ta nicość wypompowała mnie z sił, czułam się krucha. Skupiłam się na świetle. Wiele wysiłku kosztowało mnie otworzenie oczu szerzej, przytomniej.

– Budzi się! – wszędzie poznałabym aksamitny baryton ukochanego.

'_Jednak żył!'_ – Ogarnęło mnie nieopisane szczęście. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się głośniej i jakby tłoczniej. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że oddychanie przynosi mi niepokojącą trudność. Och, jakie oddychanie? Nie musiałam przecież oddychać! Byłam wampirem! Wdychanie powietrza służyło mi ostatnie pięć lat jako smakowanie zapachów!

– Bello? Bello? Jak się czujesz? – To był Carlisle, jego głos był zatrważająco zatroskany.

Nie odpowiedziałam, nie byłam w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, moje gardło było obolałe i rozpalone, jakby ktoś włożył mi do niego rozżarzone węgle. Instynktownie przyłożyłam do niego dłoń.

– Jest spragniona! – usłyszałam.

W stosownym dla siebie tempie Edward wybiegł z pomieszczenia, miałam wrażenie, że nim to zrobił był już znowu przy mnie. Faktycznie był bardzo szybki. Ktoś uniósł delikatnie moją głowę, jego ręka nie pachniała znajomo, był wprawdzie wampirem, ale nie jednym z Cullenów. Taką różnicę byłam w stanie odnotować.

'_Boże, gdzie ja byłam? I dlaczego panowało wokół mnie takie poruszenie?'_

Skołowanymi zmysłami wychwyciłam jedynie, że Alice powiadamiała kogoś przez telefon o moim przebudzeniu, Rosalie nerwowo stukała obcasem w podłogę, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, nie byłam jednak w stanie usłyszeć co. Zaczynałam widzieć coraz wyraźniej, leżałam na łóżku, a wokół mnie stało kilka zamazanych postaci, coś zbliżało się do mojej twarzy. Ze wstrętem odwróciłam głowę, gdy tylko moich nozdrzy dobiegł zapach cieczy znajdującej się w kubku. Resztkami sił odpychałam dłoń ukochanego (równie dobrze mogłabym odpychać powietrze), kilka kropel spadło na moje palce.

– Nie TO! – Rozległ się oburzony głosik Alice.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią w zdumieniu. Jednak nikomu nie powiedziała, kochana przyjaciółka.

– Nie widzisz jak się męczy!? – Edward syknął w jej stronę, był jednak zaintrygowany jej zakazem.

– Dajcie jej lepiej wody – szepnęła, podchodząc w moim kierunku. – Bello, zaraz poczujesz się lepiej! – dodała ciepłym tonem. – Eleazarze, pozwól, że zajmę twoje miejsce – powiedziała, a moja głowa spoczęła w jej dłoniach.

'_A więc to był Eleazar. Co tu robił? Nikt nie wspominał, że Denalczyk ma nas odwiedzić! Czy ja byłam powodem jego wizyty?' _

Popatrzyłam po zebranych zagubionym spojrzeniem, miałam nadzieję, że ktoś raczy odpowiedzieć na moje nieme pytania. Zauważyłam również, że znajduję się w gabinecie Carlisle'a, który na nowo służył jako sala szpitalna.

'_Gdzie ta woda do cholery!'_

Czas wydłużał mi się nienaturalnie, jakby wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie.

– Dlaczego woda? Alice, powinniśmy o czymś wiedzieć? – Jasper stanął nad nami, nie ukrywając, że fakt iż ukochana ma przed nim tajemnice bardzo go zasmucił.

Dziewczyna nachyliła się nad moją twarzą, prosząc wzrokiem o przyzwolenie dania odpowiedzi. Zamknęłam powieki i delikatnie skinęłam głowa na znak zgody.

– Bella źle reaguje na zapach i smak krwi!

Zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho, nawet nerwowe tupanie Rose ustało.

– Jestem! – W drzwiach ujrzałam ojca z kubkiem, miał zadyszkę, musiał pokonać spory kawałek do kuchni i z niej. Szybko podał go Edwardowi. Ukochany zerkał niepewnie to na mnie, to na kubek, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować co zrobić. Zaczęłam się wściekać. Przed chwilą ganił siostrę za to, że się męczę, a teraz ten bawił się w sadystę. Spojrzałam na niego błagalnie. Pomogło. Delikatnie zatopiłam usta w zimnym płynie, starałam się nie pić łapczywie. Irytował mnie jedynie widok znajomych, którzy patrzyli na tę scenę z niedowierzaniem. Tylko ojciec i Alice się uśmiechali. Przyjaciółka delikatnie głaskała mnie po włosach, poczułam się miło.

– I? – Emmett spojrzał na mnie z niecierpliwością. Domyśliłam się, że chodziło mu o to, bym teraz opowiedziała co się stało?!

– I..Ill..eee, Il..e? Ile cza...su? – Z mojego gardła wydobyły się pierwsze słowa, których wypowiedzenie kosztowało mnie sporo wysiłku i bólu.

– Ile czasu tak leżysz? – wolał się upewnić doktor, podchodząc do łóżka przy którym zrobiło się już naprawdę tłoczno. Skinęłam głową.

– Minęło siedemnaście dni – rzekł z powagą. Jęknęłam zatrwożona tą nowiną.

'_Leżałam bezwładnie tyle dni? Jak to możliwe? Biedny Edward! Gdzie Renesmee i Jacob? Co się działo przez ten czas?' _

W mojej głowie zapanował harmider, odruchowo przyłożyłam rękę do skroni.

– Co się stało? - Na szczęście mówienie nie sprawiało mi już takiego bólu. Gestem poprosiłam ojca o kolejną porcję wody. Szybko się oddalił.

– Nie wiemy! Alice wołała o pomoc, a jak przybyłem z Edwardem to leżałaś już na ziemi. Quil był przerażony! Podobno czymś cisnęłaś w jego stronę?! – Jasper zdał mi szybką relację.

Zamknęłam oczy. Było mi wstyd, nie miałam zamiaru ich otwierać.

– Podejrzewam, że zapadłaś w jakiegoś rodzaju śpiączkę – usłyszałam lekarską diagnozę.

No, tego to się naprawdę nie spodziewałam. A gdzie teorie na temat Volturi? Usiłowanie morderstwa?

– To nie byli Alec i Jane? – Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, nie ukrywając swojego zdziwienia. Oni nie ukrywali swojego również. Skierowali swoje twarze w stronę Alice, a ta tylko pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Nikt tu nie był i nie będzie w najbliższym czasie.

Przenieśli swoją uwagę ponownie na mnie. Tego mi tylko było trzeba, spowiedzi przed rodzinką. Na szczęście pojawił się tata z pełnym kubkiem, tym razem wypiłam jego zawartość jednym duszkiem. Dobrze wiedziałam, że czas mojego przesłuchania został przełożony do wyjścia Charliego.

– Gdzie Renesmee?

– Musiała wyjechać z Jacobem! – odparł Edward z niesmakiem.

– Nie martw się. Już wie, że się obudziłaś. – Teraz wiedziałam z kim niedawno rozmawiała Alice. – Jutro wrócą.

Na te słowa odetchnęłam z ulgą.

– Co ty tutaj robisz Eleazarze? – Spojrzałam na śniadego mężczyznę, który bacznie mi się przyglądał, po części mnie to irytowało.

– Przyjechałem w odwiedziny. – Wiedziałam, że kłamie.

Wszyscy odgrywali mistyfikację przed niewtajemniczonym komendantem Swanem. Ile z tego co mówili było zatem prawdą? Czego miałam się dowiedzieć? Czy coś przede mną ukrywali? Niepewność była okrutna. Pierwszy raz od mojej wampiryzacji marzyłam o tym by Charlie już sobie poszedł. Ten najwyraźniej miał inne plany. Zadawał mnóstwo pytań. Jak się czuję? Czy nie jestem głodna? Był zdziwiony faktem, że Carlisle nie podpiął mi żadnej kroplówki, nie jadłam i nie piłam ponad dwa tygodnie. Musiałam tłumaczyć mu, że na tym właśnie polega moja inność. Na samą myśl o jedzeniu ślinka napływała mi do ust. Byłam głodna! Głodna, nie spragniona! Zaprzedałabym wtedy duszę samemu diabłu za kawałek kurczaka. Po około trzech godzinach od mojego ocknięcia się z letargu ojciec pojechał do siebie. I nastała chwila grozy, miałam znaleźć się pod gradobiciem pytań. Edward zajął miejsce siostry, pomógł mi się lekko podnieść. Czułam się, jakby ktoś potraktował mnie niczym worek treningowy, cała byłam obolała. Automatycznie, kierowana najwyraźniej ludzką potrzebą, zerknęłam na ręce czy nie mam gdzieś widocznych siniaków. Mojej twardej niczym marmur skóry nic nie mogło uszkodzić, nic oprócz ostrych zębów innego wampira i kłów wilka wbijających się w moje ciało. Rosalie patrząc na mnie wyglądała, jakby miała na to nieodpartą ochotę. Co ja jej niby znowu zrobiłam? Zauważył to również Edward i puścił w jej kierunku ostrzegawcze, złowrogie syknięcie. Prychnęła niewzruszona. Denalczyk stanął nade mną i wpatrywał się dłuższą chwilę.

– Edward opowiedział mi o twoich nowych zdolnościach! – Uśmiechnął się. Posłałam mu niewinny uśmiech. – Rozwijasz się Bello! – Był tym faktem podobnie podekscytowany co Carlisle.

– Mnie to przeraża – burknęłam.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli jakie okropności przechodziłam przez ostatnie tygodnie.

– Powiecie mi w końcu co się tak naprawdę ze mną działo?

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, no może nie wszyscy, blondynka z irytacją westchnęła ciężko.

– Spałaś!

– Jak to spałam? My nie śpimy!

– My nie, ty tak! – burknęła.

Ten fakt ją po prostu wyprowadzał z równowagi. Poczułam się jakbym popełniła jakieś przestępstwo, patrzyła na mnie tak przenikliwie. Edward przywrócił ją do porządku kolejnym ostrzegawczym syknięciem.

– Mówiłaś o jakimś wybaczeniu! – rzekł Carlisle zaciekawiony.

– Jak to spałam? - Ten fakt jakoś nie dawał mi spokoju.

– Nie wiemy dlaczego tak się dzieje!? To kolejna niewiadoma. Bello, od początku swojej przemiany zadziwiasz nas na każdym kroku, podobnie jak Nessie – mówił spokojnym tonem, ciepłym, jakby chciał dodać mi otuchy.

Cóż, nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej, byłam cała spięta. Zerknęłam w stronę Jaspera. Dlaczego mi nie pomagał?

– Blokujesz go! – Denalczyk wychwycił moje błagalne spojrzenia w stronę Hale'a.

Kolejna rewelacja. Chcieli mnie dobić, czy co?

– Twoja tarcza nie jest już czysto mentalna, blokujesz wszystkich utalentowanych bez żadnego wyjątku! Bynajmniej do takiego wniosku doszedłem – Eleazar był pod naprawdę ogromnym wrażeniem moich nowych możliwości.

– Mutuję? – pisnęłam zrozpaczona tym faktem, musiałam wyglądać nędznie.

– Przeobrażasz się, tak bym to określił! – Uśmiechnął się. – Teraz opowiedz o swoich odczuciach fizycznych. Ten aspekt mnie bardzo niepokoi. Co Alice miała na myśli mówiąc byśmy nie podawali ci krwi? Nie była ludzka! Widać było, że woda przyniosła ci ukojenie! Opowiedz nam o tym!

Byłam zagubiona, tyle pytań na raz! Jak miałam opowiadać im o czymś, czego sama nawet nie rozumiałam? Coś nakazało mi się rozluźnić i skupić na Edwardzie. Przechyliłam więc twarz w jego stronę. I stało się, zasypywałam jego umysł swoimi myślami. Nic więcej się nie liczyło. Miałam wrażenie, że jesteśmy w gabinecie całkiem sami. Poczułam jak ściska moją dłoń. Obrazki, które mu posyłałam, wcale nie były miłe. Pokaz zaczęłam od momentu w którym po raz ostatni widziałam naszą córkę będąc człowiekiem, umierałam! Następnie materializowałam ból który towarzyszył mojej przemianie. Edward zacisnął szczęki. Był zszokowany. Nie wiedział jakie męki przechodziłam, leżałam przecież tak spokojnie. Wyświetliłam kolejną wizję nas, naszej miłości. Tłumaczyłam, że nie chciałam by miał poczucie winy. Westchnął przygnębiony. Wyznawałam po kolei jak się czułam na samą myśl o piciu krwi, o tym jakie towarzyszyły temu reakcje mojego ciała, mojej psychiki. Następna wizja którą mu zaserwowałam to nieporadna ja, taka ludzka, Bella która była pozbawiona wyczulonych zmysłów. Kolejno spotkanie z Alice w lesie, przebieg naszej rozmowy, moja reakcja na widok Quila i oślepiające światło. Ostatnia myśl którą zobaczył była moją pierwszą kiedy obudziłam się w tej nicości. Gwałtownie odsunął się ode mnie. W gabinecie rozległy się złowrogie syczenia. Cullen uspokoił rodzinę gestem dłoni.

– Nic mi nie jest – powiedział spokojnie.

Jemu może nic nie było, ale ja na coś czekałam, mięśnie miałam napięte, ot tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby miało mnie coś spotkać. Jednak nic nie nadchodziło. Jasper z Alice obserwowali mnie uważnie, jakbym miała za chwilę z impetem wylecieć przez okno. Wydawało mi się czy Hale był rozczarowany brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji? Dopiero po chwili doszło do mnie, że rozmawiając z Edwardem na płaszczyźnie mentalnej powinnam była odepchnąć swoją materię, na której powrót tak teraz instynktownie czekałam. Powinnam była, ale nic od siebie przecież nie odpychałam! Znowu jakaś mutacja? Świetnie, teraz nie wiedziałam czego spodziewać się po samej sobie!

– Bella chciała mi tylko pokazać, powiedzieć co czuje i jak się czuje! – Mój mąż spojrzał na resztę zebranych w gabinecie. – Carlisle, Eleazarze, was chyba najbardziej zainteresuje co mam do przekazania. Wy dwaj najlepiej będziecie nam umieli teraz pomóc – spojrzał na nich.

Widać było, że pokładał w nich ogromne nadzieje. Mi osobiście spodobało się, że moje problemy postrzegał jako nasze.

– Jeśli będziemy tylko potrafili – przytaknął jasnowłosy doktor, był zafascynowany samym faktem, że zaraz usłyszy coś nowego na temat swojej mutującej synowej. Poczułam się trochę głupio.

– Może zacznę w takiej kolejności jakiej robiła to Bella, jeśli coś źle lub opacznie zrozumiałem to mnie popraw kochanie. – Spojrzał na mnie z wielką miłością. Skinęłam głową na znak zgody.

– Carlisle, morfina którą podaliśmy Belli nie przyniosła oczekiwanego rezultatu, a nasze wnioski były pochopne, ona bardzo cierpiała. Nie będzie to chyba nietaktem jeśli uznam, że bardziej niż my! – Doktor spojrzał na mnie z niezrozumieniem, opowiadałam mu przecież inną historyjkę. Miałam to odkręcić, ale jakoś nie było ku temu okazji. Fakt, minęło sporo czasu, ale naprawdę jakoś uleciało mi to z głowy. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko przepraszająco, na nic innego nie było mnie stać.

Edward kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. Streszczał naszą sesję jak tylko najprościej i najkrócej potrafił, zdawał sobie zapewne sprawę z tego, że miał skłonności do wyolbrzymiania faktów. Gdyby dał ponieść się uczuciom, wówczas jego wyjaśnienia stałyby się co najmniej powieścią melodramatyczną.

– Bella faktycznie ma awersję do krwi, bez znaczenia od kogo by pochodziła, ludzka czy zwierzęca, odrzucają ją jednakowo. Nie wie dlaczego tak się dzieje, że ciało na samą myśl o jej piciu broni się torsjami. Jej wyczulone zmysły wampira zaczynają powoli słabnąć. Kolejno opowiedziała mi o swoim spotkaniu z Alice nad rzeką. Wiemy już, że ta nie widzi przyszłości mojej żony. Bella myślała, że umrze i dlatego tak się dzieje. Później przyszedł nasz mały wilkołaczek i nie wiedząc czemu cisnęła w niego swoją materią. Mam na to własną teorię, ale podzielę się nią z wami później. Gdy Bella zasłabła, nie umiem tego inaczej zinterpretować, znalazła się w nicości i pomyślała, że umarła. – Zabrzmiało to w moich uszach jak wyuczona regułka, nie zawahał się ani razu, wyrzucał z siebie słowa niczym maszyna. Wiedziałam jakie to dla niego trudne, nie okazywać jakichkolwiek uczuć przy opowiadaniu o tych wszystkich okropnościach, które mnie spotykały ostatnimi czasy. Dobrze wiedziałam, że i tak z tego powodu mój mąż będzie pokutował. Zawsze gdy cierpiałam winą za to obarczał siebie, tym razem też nie miało być inaczej.

Nastała krępująca cisza. Pewnie zastanawiali się w jakim stopniu mój mózg jest uszkodzony. Był po prostu anomalią! Kolejnym zawstydzającym wydarzeniem, które tą ciszę brutalnie przerwało było, o zgrozo, burczenie w moim brzuchu. W pokoju pełnym idealnych pod każdym względem istot poczułam się jak ktoś trzeciej kategorii. Natarczywa myśl o pieczonym kurczaku zakorzeniła się we mnie głęboko, nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć, manifestowała się kolejnym wstydliwym dla mnie sekretem. Byłam głodna, ale ludzkiego jedzenia, które tak bardzo nas odrzucało.

Teraz to dopiero na mnie patrzyli. Emmett z rozbawieniem, Rosalie zapewne ten incydent dawał kolejny impuls do znienawidzenia mnie jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ wbijała we mnie swoje bursztynowe oczy z zawiścią, Jasper z irytacją, Esme z głębokim współczuciem, Alice – sama nie wiem. Dlaczego ona po prostu się szeroko uśmiechała?! Jakby to było czymś naturalnym. Doktor i Denalczyk patrzyli na mnie z nieukrywaną fascynacją, a mój ukochany? Edward? Edward już zaczął swoją pokutę.

– Bello jesteś głodna? – Eleazar starał się by jego głos zabrzmiał naturalnie, według mnie kryła się w nim mieszanina rozbawienia i fascynacji. Z zawstydzenia, jakie mną teraz targało, byłam w stanie jedynie skinąć głową na znak potwierdzenia. Alice, cała w skowronkach, wybiegła z gabinetu. Musiałam przyznać przed samą sobą, że jej postawa była dla mnie zagadkowa. Irytację Jaspera, złość Rosalie i tę chorą fascynację Carlisle'a moją mutacją byłam w stanie zrozumieć. Zachowanie Alice odbiegało od normy, ona po prostu się cieszyła, jakby mój los nie był czymś dziwnym, lecz naturalną koleją rzeczy. Cóż, dziewczyna zawsze mnie zaskakiwała, podobnie jak ja mojego męża. Z prywatnych rozważań wyrwało mnie kolejne pytanie bruneta.

– Bello? Jesteś w stanie z nami porozmawiać? Może masz ochotę odpocząć?

O tak! Marzyłam o tym! Tylko jak mogłabym im powiedzieć, żeby najzwyczajniej w świecie sobie już poszli i zajęli się swoimi sprawami? To byłoby niegrzeczne z mojej strony. Tyle się wycierpieli zapewne z mojego powodu.

– Tak, myślę, że dam radę.

– Nie musisz się tak katować! Widzę przecież, że ledwo żyjesz. – Edward pogłaskał mnie czule po głowie.

– Ja już nie żyję – mruknęłam, starając się by zabrzmiało to dość zabawnie.

– Słuszna uwaga. – Emmett jako jedyny mnie nie zawiódł, zawsze bawiły go moje komentarze, wszystko go bawiło. Podejrzewam, że umiałby znaleźć coś zabawnego, nawet wtedy gdybym faktycznie umarła.

Alice wpadła do gabinetu jak burza, powiew powietrza skierował w moją stronę dziwnie znajomy aromat. Mój mózg przetworzył starannie wszystkie dane (a jednak jeszcze działał). To były jajka sadzone z tostami. Poczułam się jak na polowaniu w momencie zwietrzenia ofiary, moje zmysły szalały z podniecenia, brakowało tylko tego żebym rzuciła się na talerz. Moje mięśnie napięły się do skoku, byłam zdziwiona tą reakcją, czyżbym miała zapolować na jajka? Moje ludzkie potrzeby nie umiały najwyraźniej współgrać z wampirzą naturą. Czułam głód, zwietrzyłam jedzenie, kolejną fazą był przecież atak. To miało sens, postradałam rozum! W tej wewnętrznej walce znalazłam w sobie jednak siłę by zostać na swoim miejscu, kosztowało mnie to naprawdę sporo wysiłku, drapieżnik skryty we mnie wił się rozdrażniony. Zebrani patrzyli na mnie uważnie, analizowali moje najmniejsze poczynania. Uśmiechy na ich twarzach były dowodem, że zorientowali się co mi chodziło po głowie. Poczułam się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo.

– Nie torturuj jej Alice, o ile chcesz mieć jeszcze dłonie! – Emmett starał się powstrzymać z całych sił śmiech cisnący mu się do ust. Posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie. Czułam, że wzrasta we mnie poziom rozdrażnienia.

'_Daj mi dziewczyno te cholerne jajka, bo faktycznie za chwilę odbiorę ci je siłą.'_

Chochlik posłuchał brata i podał mi niepewnie talerz, uśmiech nie schodził jej jednak z uroczej buzi.

– Śniadanko dla człowieczka. Smacznego Bello! – Jej głos rozdzwonił się w pomieszczeniu niczym dzwoneczki na wietrze. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni, usłyszawszy słowa jakie do mnie wypowiedziała, sama też na nią popatrzyłam z niezrozumieniem. Nie zwróciłam nawet uwagi na to, że zbliżał się wieczór i powinna jakoś inaczej sformułować swoją wypowiedź, jednak na taki nieistotny szczegół owszem. Rosalie zeskoczyła z parapetu na którym siedziała, posłała mi okrutne spojrzenie i obracając się na pięcie opuściła gabinet ojca. Edward syknął na nią rozwścieczony. Znając zapędy blondynki miała ochotę mnie zagryźć na śmierć. Nie miałam zamiaru nad tym rozmyślać, woń jedzenia wołała do mnie pieszczotliwie. Bez większego namysłu rzuciłam się na jajka, nie traciłam czasu na użycie widelca, ręce mi wystarczały. Bynajmniej który drapieżnik poluje ze sztućcami w dłoniach!? Nie dbałam o dobre wychowanie, po prostu jak najszybciej chciałam zaspokoić głód. Przy pochłanianiu ostatniego tostu zmusiłam się do zerknięcia na pozostałych. Tak, widok wampira zajadającego się ze smakiem ludzkim jedzeniem nie był dla nich codziennością. Musiałam wyglądać żenująco!

– Smakowało ci? – Edward patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem temu co przed chwilą zrobiłam. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko niepewnie. Ciekawe co teraz o mnie myślał? W ogóle co myślał o tym całym moim ewoluowaniu?

– Chcesz zapolować na kolejne jajka? – Postawny brunet posłał mi pełne rozbawienia spojrzenie, nie było to jednak naśmiewanie się ze mnie.

Zerknęłam odruchowo na swój brzuch. O tak, pragnęłam zatopić zęby w kolejnej dawce pokarmu. Nie miałam jednak ochoty na jajka.

– Czy prosząc o mięso złamię nasze zasady? Nazywamy siebie wegetarianami, jakby nie patrzeć! – Spojrzałam lękliwie na doktora. Na twarzach wampirów wymalowały się uśmiechy pełne rozbawienia, nawet mój mąż nie mógł się powstrzymać. – No co? Nie chciałabym się jakoś wychylać! – mruknęłam zawstydzona. Chciałam wykazać się wspaniałomyślnością, a ci wzięli to za doby żart.

– Wystarczy jeśli powstrzymasz się od kanibalizmu! – Nawet zawsze opanowany Carlisle zaciskał mocno szczęki, by stłumić w sobie cichy śmiech.

– Twoje ludzkie potrzeby dominują mroczną, wampirzą naturę! – Denali wyciągnął kolejny wniosek. – Miałem wrażenie, że nie wiedziałaś jak zachować się kiedy przyszła Alice z jedzeniem.

Jednak moja walka wewnętrzna była aż do przesady widoczna.

– Chyba moje wampirze jestestwo nie nadąża za tą mutacją! – odparłam szczerze. – Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić! Z jednej strony instynkt drapieżnika kazał mi zapolować na to coś, co emitowało ten apetyczny zapach, z drugiej byłam świadoma, że nie mogę zapolować na talerz pełen zwykłego jedzenia!

– Zdumiewające!

Co było zadziwiającego w fakcie, że czułam się jakbym miała rozdwojenie świadomości? Wnioski bruneta były bardziej absurdalne od wyciąganych przez mojego teścia.

– Co się z nią dzieje? – Edward oczekiwał konkretów, nie zadowalały go pobieżne wzmianki na mój temat.

– Wraca jej człowieczeństwo – odpowiedział bratu Jasper. – Cóż, bynajmniej walczy zaciekle z naszą naturą i wydaje się wygrywać! – dodał zdumiony własnym odkryciem.

– Czy to mnie zabije?

– Wątpię! – Blondyn nie był jednak tego tak pewien, wszyscy to wyczuliśmy. – Jakby jakaś anomalia w twoim ciele atakowała jad Edwarda! – dodał cicho, ledwo słyszalnie, jakby wypowiadał to w myślach, a jednak usłyszałam tą konkluzję.

Czy zaspokojenie ludzkich potrzeb wyostrzało wampirze zmysły? Najwyraźniej tak! Musiałam o tym pamiętać! Żeby słyszeć i widzieć w sposób przewidziany dla swojego gatunku (bynajmniej tej drapieżczej części) musiałam tylko jeść i pić. Nie takie to straszne.

– Idę do kuchni! Chyba mamy w zamrażarce jakieś steki! – Alice postanowiła spełnić moje życzenie, była taka kochana.

Miałam wrażenie, że doskonale rozumie moje nowe potrzeby. W ułamku sekundy już jej nie było. Edward zapewne też o tym pomyślał, ale ważniejsze dla niego było bezustanne czuwanie przy mnie i chronienie mnie przed czymkolwiek co mogłoby zagrażać mojej aktualnej ułomności. Byłam tym faktem lekko oburzona, nie mniej jednak znałam swojego męża i jego bezustanną chęć sprawowania nade mną pieczy. Nie mogłam mieć do niego o to pretensji, tym bardziej, że sama nie wiedziałam co mnie czekało. Czy byłam zagrożona lub, co wydawało się sto razy gorsze, czy sama nie stanowiłam zagrożenia dla innych!?

– Carlisle, skoro odżywiam się jak człowiek czy potrzeby fizjologiczne też do mnie wrócą? Czy będę mogła normalnie funkcjonować? - Spojrzałam na niego zaciekawiona ta sprawą.

– Cóż, Bello nie jestem niczego pewien jeśli chodzi o twoją osobę! Jesteś pierwszym takim przypadkiem w annałach naszej historii, z tego co mi wiadomo nikt jeszcze nie wracał do swojego ludzkiego jestestwa po zainfekowaniu jadem! Jednak patrząc z punktu widzenia ludzkiej anatomii jestem niemalże pewien, że zaczniesz odczuwać potrzeby znane ludziom! – starał się być jak najbardziej obiektywny w swojej odpowiedzi, nie chciał mi dawać nadziei i zarazem nie chciał mi jej odbierać.

– Skoro, jak uważacie, staję się na nowo człowiekiem, to czy będę równie niezdarna co przed przemianą? – Ten aspekt nurtował mnie z pewnością najbardziej.

– Nie wydaje mi się! – Eleazar uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Nie dawaj jej niepotrzebnie nadziei skoro nie jesteś tego do końca pewien! – upomniał go Edward. Mogłabym się założyć, że wnikliwie śledził każdą myśl zebranych w gabinecie wampirów.

– Najwyraźniej mój drogi będziesz musiał wrócić do starych nawyków. – Posłałam mu współczujący uśmiech. – Obym tylko na nowo nie zaczęła ściągać kłopotów na nas wszystkich! – westchnęłam ciężko.

Miałam na nowo stać się nieporadnym człowieczkiem, ta wizja sprawiała, iż poczułam się naprawdę kaleką. Na jakie katusze narażałam Edwarda! Czy nie pamiętałam jak bardzo walczył sam ze sobą by mnie nie zabić, jak wpływał na niego choćby zapach mojego ciała? W chwili zagrożenia mojego życia zrobił ze mnie swojego pobratymca. Przyczynił się do tego przed czym się tak wzbraniał, byleby tylko ocalić moje istnienie na tym świecie, bym tylko była z nim. I teraz miałabym to ot tak odrzucić? Odrzucić jego poświęcenie? Jakaż byłam nieczuła, niewdzięczna, egoistyczna. Skryłam twarz w dłoniach.

– Już nie będę jedną z was. – Mój szept brzmiał niczym głos skazańca.

Byłam skazana na zesłanie wśród ludzi. Jedyny wampir, który całym sercem (o ile mogłam sobie pozwolić by ująć to w ten sposób) pragnął nim pozostać. Moja rodzina zapewne dałaby się spalać żywcem w nieskończoność za danie im choćby złudnej nadziei, by na nowo mogli stać się istotami ciepłokrwistymi. Cóż, gdyby Edward był człowiekiem jakim ja na nowo się stawałam, to mogłabym się wić w męczarniach i następne sto lat, byle tylko być z nim. Bytowanie bez ukochanego byłoby tkwieniem w tej koszmarnej nicości w której spędziłam ostatnie siedemnaście dni. Na samo wspomnienie tego wydarzenia zadrżałam z przerażenia. Doszło do mnie to, co było nieuchronne.

'_Tak długo, jak oboje będziemy żyć.'_ – W głowie rozdzwoniła mi się nasza przysięga ślubna. Edward zazgrzytał zębami, dłonie zacisnął mocno w pięści.

– Ja umrę! Ja naprawdę umrę! – powtarzałam jak w transie.

– Fascynujące! – Esme była pod wrażeniem czegoś wielkiego.

'_Czy moja śmierć była dla niej czymś atrakcyjnym? Jakby nie patrzeć pogrzebanie w ziemi jednego z członków rodziny było dla niej rzeczywiście czymś nowym, ale żeby się z tym tak afiszować?' _

– Coś fantastycznego – żachnął się Carlisle. Zacisnęłam dłonie na twarzy jeszcze mocniej, miałam wrażenie, że z oczu wypłyną mi łzy z siłą górskiego potoku.

'_Jak oni mogli? Jak mogli mnie tak ranić? Czy nic dla nich nie znaczyłam? Akceptowali mnie tylko ze wzglądu na uczucia Edwarda? W tej chwili Rosalie wydawała mi się najbardziej szczerą osobą z tej rodziny, bynajmniej od początku dawała mi poznać jakie prawdziwe uczucia do mnie żywi.'_ - Z tych gorzkich żalów wyrwał mnie dźwięk metalowej tacy upadającej na podłogę i głośne jęknięcie zachwytu Alice:„a niech mnie"_. _

Tego już było stanowczo za wiele. Wybuchłam niepohamowaną wściekłością.

– JAK MOŻECIE SIĘ TAK FASCYNOWAĆ MOJĄ ŚMIERCIĄ?!

Widok jaki mnie przywitał był co najmniej dziwny. Wszyscy gapili się w stronę okna z rozdziawionymi buziami. I niby ja zachowywałam się jak wariatka! Zatem, jak miałam określić ich chorą admirację z którą wpatrywali się w pustą przestrzeń?

– Co? – Denalczyk odwrócił się nagle w moją stronę, jakby wybuch mojego szału wyrwał go z jakiejś hipnozy.

Pozostali skierowali swoją uwagę ponownie na mnie.

– Bello, nie fascynują się tym! – szepnął czule Edward, dotykając delikatnie mojego policzka.

– Więc czym? – burknęłam nadąsana niczym mała dziewczynka.

– Stałaś tam! – zaczął urzeczony Carlisle. – Ty i Edward w dniu waszego ślubu, w chwili przysięgi małżeńskiej – dodał, zakrywając usta z zachwytu jaki wywoływało samo wspomnienie tamtego widoku.

Zmaterializowałam swoje myśli i to nie w umyśle Edwarda, a w rzeczywistości? Chcieli ze mnie zrobić idiotkę? Nie, na pewno nie! Nie mają wglądu w mój zlasowany umysł. Jak to możliwe, żebym potrafiła robić takie rzeczy? Jedyną osobą, która potrafiła wpływać na mózgi innych (bez konieczności dotykania ich właścicieli) i tworzyć silne iluzje była Zafrina. Kolejna anomalia mojego rozumu.

– Tylko o tym pomyślałam – odparłam, nie ukrywając swojego zmieszania.

Musiałam się mieć na baczności ze swoimi myślami. Na wszelki wypadek jakbym miała im wyświetlić pokazówkę z Jacobem albo Edwardem w roli głównej, i to niekoniecznie w sytuacjach które były przyzwoite. Ostatnio zbyt wiele czasu poświęcałam na rozpamiętywaniu przeszłości, musiałam zacząć to kontrolować.

– Jesteś fenomenalna – Alice doskoczyła do mnie jednym susem i podarowała mi słodkiego buziaka w policzek. – Już wiem dlaczego mimo braku obecności Nessie boli mnie znowu głowa! – Ten fakt wydawał się ją niezwykle radować.

– Że niby jestem mutantem? – Pierwszy raz od pobudki na mojej twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech. O dziwo poczułam ulgę.

– Nie miałam wcześniej styczności z nikim takim jak ty! Teraz wiem dlaczego jesteś nieobecna w moich wizjach! – przytuliła mnie mocno, prawie zrzucając tym samym mojego męża z łóżka.

– Czyli nie blokuje? – Spojrzałam na dwóch znawców, którzy wysunęli tą teorię.

– To nadal niewykluczone! – odparł Eleazar. – Jasper jak twoje próby?

– Bez rezultatów! – Nie był tym faktem ukontentowany.

Czyli szwagier cały czas próbował się dobrać do moich emocji. To nie było fair.

– Edwardzie?

– Jej umysł na zawsze pozostanie zapewne dla mnie zagadką! Nie mogę tam wejść nieproszony! – odpowiedział miło, posyłając w mym kierunku spojrzenie pełne miłości i zrozumienia dla tego co się ze mną aktualnie działo.

– Bello, powracając jednak do sprawy twojego snu w którym mówiłaś o wybaczeniu. Opowiedz o tym! – Carlisle postanowił poruszyć swoje wcześniejsze pytanie.

Nie byłam zadowolona z tego, że miałam na nowo wracać wspomnieniami w nicość. Byłam im jednak winna wszelkie wyjaśnienia.

– To było takie dziwne – zaczęłam, wzdrygając się na samą reminiscencję tego niby snu. – Jakiś głos był taki łagodny i ciepły, zdawało mi się, jakby wypełniał swoją harmonią każdą komórkę mojego ciała i wzywał ją do życia. Zapewniał mnie, że zostało nam wybaczone i zostaniemy ocaleni. Bardzo to było dziwne, takie absurdalne. – Zmarszczyłam brwi, by móc lepiej się skoncentrować. – Nie wiem w ogóle co to miało znaczyć.

– Dziwne – westchnął zamyślony Eleazar. – To wszystko? – Zapewne był zdziwiony tak niekompletną informacją, według nich śniłam prawie trzy tygodnie. Postanowiłam pominąć wzmiankę o torturujących mnie bliźniakach.

– Było coś jeszcze o sprzedaniu czyjejś krwi – dodałam bez większej skwapliwości, było to wedle mnie czymś mało istotnym, wymysłem mojego chorego mózgu.

– Jesteś w stanie powiedzieć dokładnie jak to brzmiało? – Denalczyk zachłysnął się nadmiarem wciąganego w płuca powietrza.

Wydawało mi się, czy wzdrygnął się na tę moją ciekawostkę ze snu?

– „On sprzedał moją krew za bezcen"_ – _zacytowałam głos z mojej półjawy. Jak mogłabym dokładnie nie zapamiętać tych słów? Czułam, jakby rozżarzonym węglem wpisały się na stałe w moje jestestwo. Carlisle spojrzał na bruneta oczekując, że ma jakieś wyjaśnienie, bo ten zadumał się na dłuższą chwilę.

– Z czymś mi się to kojarzy, ale nie jestem w stanie sobie teraz tego przypomnieć – odparł nadal zamyślony. – Słyszałem chyba coś podobnie brzmiącego na dworze Volturi, kiedy tam przebywałem.

Sama wzmianka o tej rodzinie wywołała u mnie dziwną reakcję. Posłałam ku niemu złowrogi warkot, który niemiłosiernie ranił moje gardło. Wszystko dookoła zdawało się przybrać nienaturalny odcień czerwieni. Co się do cholery znowu ze mną wyprawiało? Moje płuca zaczęły się zapadać, ból który temu towarzyszył był nieopisanym pasmem cierpienia. Starałam się łapczywie nabierać powietrza, bez widocznego rezultatu, mój ulepszony organizm nie potrzebował oddychać, a jednak miałam wrażenie jakbym się dusiła. Ja się naprawdę dusiłam! Odepchnęłam siedzących przy mnie Cullenów jednym ruchem ręki, coś uderzyło z hukiem o drewnianą podłogę. Wciąż dyszałam jak oszalała starając się nabrać w płuca powietrza, nie jak robią to wampiry dla czystej przyjemności, lecz jak ktoś, komu jest ono potrzebne do życia. Znowu moje dwie natury nie umiały się ze sobą zharmonizować. Zaparłam się dłońmi o brzeg łóżka, by nie eksplodować.

– Kochanie, uspokój się. – Głos Edwarda dochodzący jakby z innej rzeczywistości był pełen przerażenia.

Jak miałam się uspokoić skoro najzwyczajniej w świecie się dusiłam!?! Czy on w ogóle wiedział co mówi? Kazał mi się uspokoić!

'_A może by mi tak ktoś pomógł?'_

Jakby w odpowiedzi na moje nieme błagania poczułam na swojej twarzy mocne uderzenie. Rozwścieczyło to siedzącego we mnie drapieżcę, ludzka część się poddała. Przestałam się dusić.

– Co to? Mamy wściekliznę? - Stała przede mną Rosalie z niechwalebną miną, wzrokiem starała się mnie zetrzeć w drobny mak. Spojrzałam na nią z psychozą w oczach. Zrobiła krok do tyłu. – Powinniśmy ją przywiązać do łóżka zanim nas pozabija w furii! – oburzyła się blondyna, nie zwracając nawet na mnie uwagi.

– ROSE! – zbeształa ją matka. – Nie widzisz, że Bella przechodzi trudny okres?

– Nie tłumaczy to faktu, że rzuca po gabinecie moim rodzeństwem! – prawie krzyknęła. – Jako nowonarodzona miała w sobie więcej samokontroli niż teraz! Zobaczycie sami, że to się wszystko źle skończy! – unosiła się dalej, szczerząc swoje ostre zęby w moim kierunku.

– Zabierz swoją narzeczoną Emmett zanim zrobię z niej mozaikę na ścianie! – Edward przybrał już pozę atakującego, nie zauważyłam nawet kiedy znalazł się między nami.

– Rose, koniec!

– Nie Emmett, to dopiero początek! Trzeba było ją zabić już dawno temu! – warknęła.

Zamurowało mnie. Rozważali taką ewentualność? Chcieli mnie zabić? Dlaczego?

– Wynocha! – zagrzmiał barczysty osiłek.

Czy również jego zdaniem dziewczyna przekroczyła granicę samokontroli wyznaczoną przez mojego męża? Najwyraźniej, bo siłą wyrzucił ją przez drzwi. Poczułam się okropnie. Z mojej winy rodzina zaczęła skakać sobie do gardeł. To było niedopuszczalne.

– Co się ze mną dzieje? – rozpaczałam. – Eleazarze bardzo mi wstyd za swoje zachowanie! Nie wiem dlaczego wzmianka o NICH tak mnie wyprowadziła z równowagi?! – Spojrzałam na bruneta przepraszająco.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać! – odparł pewnie. – Teraz najważniejsze jest byśmy wszyscy nauczyli się ciebie chronić!

Nie zrozumiałam jego intencji. Wytłumaczył mi to Carlisle, siadając na miejscu z którego przed chwilą brutalnie zrzuciłam jego córkę.

– Nie wiemy jakie zmiany zajdą w tobie w najbliższym czasie, a sądząc po tempie w jakim się manifestują może być z tobą różnie Bello! Wolimy dmuchać na zimne.

– Mam was informować o każdej zmianie? – zapytałam, jakbym była poważnie chora, a lekarze próbowali ustalić co mi dolega opierając się wyłącznie na moich objawach.

– To będzie niezwykle pomocne! – Pokiwał głową Denalczyk.

– Czy to, że śnię zaliczamy jako coś co mi zagraża? – zapytałam nieśmiało. Chciałam raczej powiedzieć, że mam koszmary z Volturi w roli głównej, ale tego wolałam im oszczędzić. – Jeżeli odczuwam w nich realny ból to coś normalnego?

– Sen nie powinien dla ciebie stwarzać realnego zagrożenia, ale jak już mówiłem, niczego nie możemy być na razie pewni. Nasz mózg działa na innych zasadach niż ludzki, mamy większe możliwości intelektualne, może to właśnie powoduje, że tak realistycznie odbierasz swoje majaki! – Filozofował tym razem Carlisle.

Ok. Czekało mnie przeżywanie sennych katuszy, musiałam się jakoś psychicznie na to wszystko przygotować. Postanowiłam wyjaśnić jeszcze moje ostatnie niedorzeczne zachowanie.

– Chciałabym dodać, że ta wścieklizna, jak określiła to wdzięcznie Rosalie, była atakiem duszności! Wiedziałam, że nie muszę oddychać, bo fizycznie przecież nie żyję, ale moje ciało było innego zdania! – wyjaśniłam pospiesznie, jakby od tej informacji zależał mój dalszy byt.

– Więc mamy już dwa kolidujące ze sobą czynniki. Potrzebę zaspokojenia głodu i oddychania. Bello, jak oceniasz, która z twoich natur jest silniejsza?

To pytanie było naprawdę trudne. Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym w chwili kiedy prowadziły ze sobą walkę, próbowałam wtedy nie oszaleć.

– Nie wiem! – To była najświętsza prawda. – Jestem jednak pewna, że nie przełamię oporu w kwestii sposobu zaspokajania głodu – wyznałam, po czym przytuliłam się mocno do piersi ukochanego, który zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie łóżka.

Spojrzałam z tęsknotą w stronę drzwi, a raczej na podłogę tuż przy nich. Leżała tam srebrna taca, a wkoło niej rozrzucone maślane bułeczki. Poczułam jak jad zwilża moje usta.

– Skoro preferuje te bardziej humanitarne metody pożywiania się, to dlaczego czuję smak jadu? Dlaczego moje gardło nadal płonie? I do cholery, dlaczego mam ochotę polować na głupie bułki? – Byłam tym faktem poirytowana, czułam się jak nienormalna.

– Trwa walka wewnętrzna! – przypomniał mi Edward czule.

– Będziemy musieli postawić wartę przy lodówce! – Dobiegł nas z salonu rozbawiony głos Emmetta. – Ała, daj spokój Rose, to naprawdę nie jej wina!

Komentarz bruneta nawet mnie rozbawił. Pozostawała jeszcze jedna sprawa do załatwienia.

– Czy mogę wrócić z mężem do domu? – zapytałam z nadzieją.

– Powinniśmy zostać tutaj! – przekonywał mnie mój miedzianowłosy. – Na wszelki wypadek, jakby coś miało się jeszcze wydarzyć! – dodał spokojnym tonem.

– Nie chciałabym się wam naprzykrzać, Rosalie źle znosi moje towarzystwo i w ogóle będę wam tu tylko ciążyła! – Starałam się jak mogłam, by tylko ich przekonać do mojego pomysłu.

– Zostajesz z nami Bello! Jesteś częścią tej rodziny! My chronimy siebie nawzajem! – Słowo Esme wydawało się być ostatecznym. – Rosalie na pewno nie będzie niemiła w stosunku do ciebie! – dodała ciepło.

– Jakby mnie tu nie było! – zawołała. – Nie martw się mamo! Przeżyłam wilkołaki w naszym domostwie, to zniosę już wszystko, nawet mutującą bratową!

Ależ w niej było nienawiści. Zaczynałam powoli wierzyć Edwardowi, że jego siostra była zwykłą, pustą i próżną osobą. Czy ostatnie dni mojego życia, mojej ciąży, nic nie zmieniły? Była wtedy niczym najlepsza przyjaciółka! Co nią kierowało? Jak mogłam być tak ślepa! Po tylu latach nadeszło olśnienie. Chodziło jej tylko o dziecko! O moją córkę! Ja mogłam sobie umierać! Moje życie było dla niej warte tyle co nic.

Nie umiałam jednak przestać kochać Rose, mimo zdemaskowania jej prawdziwych intencji.

– IGNORUJ Rosalie, tak jak ja to robię – poprosił Edward, wywracając oczyma.

Skinęłam głową na znak aprobaty. Byłam na siebie zła z tego powodu, kolejny raz okłamałam Edwarda. Nie zamierzałam odpuścić blondynce. Postanowiłam za wszelką cenę przekonać ją do swojej osoby i wiedziałam, że było to największe wyzwanie jakie kiedykolwiek przed sobą postawiłam. Podobnie jak dziewczyna byłam uparta, a zatem zapowiadało się ciekawie!

– Bello, zaraz przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia! Stek powinien być już dobry. – Moja przyjaciółka posłała mi naprawdę serdeczny uśmiech.

– Jesteś kochana. – Dałam jej całusa w policzek.

– Nie wiem Alice! – westchnął ciężko Edward.

Odpowiadał na jej nieme pytanie. Zirytowałam się, nie powinni mieć przede mną tajemnic.

'_- Ale będę mogła się nią opiekować?' - _Usłyszałam głos przyjaciółki w swojej głowie, nie docierał do mnie w tradycyjny sposób, przez uszy.

– Jeśli tylko ci na to pozwoli – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Jednak pamiętał jak nie cierpiałam być niańczona.

'_- Musisz kupić jej nowe auto, nie możemy kusić losu z jej nadludzkim pechem, nie wiemy czy jej ciało będzie jeszcze niezniszczalne!'_

O nie! Tylko nie to! Na samą myśl o mercedesie guardian, jeżdżącej limuzynie – czołgu, zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Co wymyśli mój ukochany tym razem? Wojskowy wóz pancerny? Wiedziałam, że to była tylko troska o moje życie, ale znając jego zapędy zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nowy samochód będzie niczym schron przeciwatomowy.

– Nic nie jest pewne, ale masz rację. Jutro się tym zajmę z Emmettem. – Uśmiechnął się do siostry w podzięce za dobry, jego zdaniem, pomysł.

Mi osobiście wydał się on idiotyczny.

'_- Kocham ją Edward, nie chcę żeby umarła.'_

No nie! Czy wszyscy zakorzenili już w sobie tą ewentualność? Nie odpowiedział. Pierwszy raz poczułam się tak jak Edward. Nie powiem żeby to uczucie jakoś specjalnie mnie radowało. Moc czytania innym w myślach była czymś faktycznie porażającym, ale o niektórych myślach nie chciałoby się wiedzieć. Kolejny raz ucieszyłam się, że mój umysł był dla niego tajemniczym ogrodem do którego furtkę uchylałam tylko ja. Postanowiłam również nie wtajemniczać nikogo w moje nowe zdolności. Zapewne wystarczyła im świadomość tego, że już jedna osoba w rodzinie śledziła ich myśli. Ja miałam zamiar z pełną premedytacją przesiadywać w głowie tylko jednej osoby, miałam przewagę nad Rosalie Hale, ta świadomość przepełniła mnie wręcz chorą nadzieją na poprawę naszych relacji.

– Na co mam jej pozwolić i co chcesz załatwiać z Emmettem? – Spojrzałam na męża z udawanym zaciekawieniem. Miałam nadzieję, że wyszło to naturalnie, byłam przecież beznadziejną aktorką.

– Alice chce się robą opiekować! – Nie skłamał, byłam pod wrażeniem. – Z Emmettem wybieram się jutro na polowanie! – A jednak!

Nie byłam na niego zła, sama przecież prowadziłam z nimi niecną grę.

– Jesteś spragniony?

– To na wszelki wypadek, jakby miało ci wrócić krążenie, nie zapomniałaś chyba jak zapach twojej krwi działał na moje zmysły? – Mimo że zabrnął w kłamstwie, jego słowa były jak najbardziej prawdziwe.

– To byłoby aż tak postępujące? – Ta ewentualność naprawdę mnie przerażała.

– Niczego nie możemy być pewni! Trzeba będzie mieć baczenie na wszelkie środki ostrożności! – Esme była przejęta tym co mnie spotkało.

'_Biedna Bella! Biedny Edward, mojego ukochanego syna znowu miały czekać te trudne czasy walki ze swoją naturą? Trzeba będzie pilnować Jaspera, o tak, Jasper stanowić będzie dla niej niebezpieczeństwo! Chłopak się stara, ale… Nie, Alice na pewno nie pozwoli skrzywdzić mu swojej przyjaciółki. On liczy się z każdym jej słowem! Da radę! Wszystko się ułoży! Będziemy ją faszerować jadem za każdym razem, gdy… Tak, muszę jak najszybciej powiadomić Carlisle'a o tym fakcie! To mogłoby się udać, mogłaby na zawsze zostać z nami, z Edwardem, nie musi od razu umierać. Musimy ją ratować!'_

– Nie! – Mój mąż zacisnął zęby.

– Chcesz mnie zagryźć we śnie? – Grałam dalej.

Słyszał to co ja. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, jemu ten pomysł nie przypadł do gustu!

'_Jakbym mógł, moja najdroższa, skazywać cię kolejny raz na podobne męczarnie? Nie jest ci dane być wampirem, przeczuwałem to od samego początku, twoja dusza pragnie się odkupić, twoje jestestwo rezygnuje z nieśmiertelności.' _

– NA PEWNO SIĘ TAK NIE STANIE! – odpowiedział stanowczym tonem.

Patrzyłam na niego z porażającym bólem, który wprost ze mnie emanował.

'_Będę walczyła, nie zrezygnuję z nieśmiertelności, z ciebie, z mojej córki i rodziny! Nie takie życie sobie wybrałam!'_

Ciekawiło mnie jednak czy odpowiadał mi, czy też sobie?

* * *

(1) Eclipse – Stephenie Meyer

(2) Eclipse – Stephenie Meyer


	4. Chapter 3: Płytka sadzawka

Przez kolejny tydzień byłam pensjonariuszką w domu Cullenów, a raczej jego zakładnikiem. Gdyby nie powrót moich fizjologicznych ludzkich potrzeb, zapewne na stałe przykuliby mnie do łóżka. Czułam się jakbym naprawdę była obłożnie chora, jak kaleka pogrążająca się w agonii. Za wszelką cenę próbowali sprawić, bym nie poczuła się nigdy w podobny sposób. Cóż, ich zabiegi przynosiły odwrotne rezultaty. Jednego nadwrażliwego i nadopiekuńczego Edwarda można było jeszcze znieść, lecz w połączeniu z resztą rodzinki było to nie do zniesienia! Czasami miałam ochotę błagać Rosalie na kolanach by skróciła me męki i po prostu mnie zagryzła. Ona jednak dobrze się bawiła tym widokiem! Czerpała z mojej niedyspozycji chorobliwą satysfakcję, zagryzienie mnie nie sprawiłoby jej żadnej przyjemności. Patrzenie jak jej rodzina mnie niańczy, co mnie osobiście męczyło, to był zapewne miód dla jej oczu. Jej myśli też nie wykazywały krzty współczucia. Jednak ja jej pożałowałam wczorajszego wieczoru. Towarzyszyła matce, która przyniosła mi rosół na podwieczorek. Dobrze słyszałam jak się wcześniej wykłócały o to, że blondynka miała odwiedzić mnie na górze, na co ona wcale nie miała ochoty. Pokój Edwarda służył mi za izolatkę, tak go sobie określiłam, w końcu odseparowywali mnie od świata jakby nie patrzeć.

– Bello, Alice ugotowała ci pyszny rosół, który powinien postawić cię szybko na nogi! Sama zobaczysz! – Esme matkowała mi jak tylko umiała. Byłam jej wdzięczna, podobnie jak reszta miała dobre intencje, ale kolejnego jej zatroskanego spojrzenia chyba bym tego wieczoru już nie przeżyła. Nieważne było moje rozdrażnienie tym ich nadskakiwaniem mi, liczyło się tylko to, że sprawiało im to naprawdę wielką frajdę. Jakby mieli małe zwierzątko.

– Jesteście kochane! – Udawałam swoją wdzięczność już tak długo, iż powinnam była się zacząć obawiać, że się ona we mnie w końcu głęboko zakorzeni.

'_Kochane!?'_ – prychnęła blondynka w myślach.

– Nawet ty Rose. – Posłałam jej cukierkowe spojrzenie.

'_Nawet ty, Rose.'_ – Jej mentalny głos tak mdło parodiował moje słowa, że sam zapach rosołu wywołał u mnie nagłe uczucie obrzydzenia. _– 'Żebyś się tak zadławiła głupia pół - śmiertelniczko, nie rozumiem jak Edward… W głowie się nie mieści! Niby wampiry mają idealny wzrok!? Jak ona mu się mogła spodobać? Jak śmiał woleć to coś niż mnie? Fakt! Dobrali się, oboje mają naprawdę uszkodzone mózgi!'_ - Słysząc jej myśli spełniłam nieświadomie jej prośbę i zachłysnęłam się. Dusiłam się (moje ciało nie wiedziało jak zareagować na polecenia wydawane odgórnie. Oddychaj, łap powietrze – rozkazywał mózg, lecz ciało zdawało się nie nadawać na tych samych falach co on), ale nawet ból fizyczny który temu towarzyszył nie osłabiał mojego mentalnego, nieopanowanego śmiechu. Rosalie już mi kiedyś wyznała, że była o mnie poniekąd zazdrosna, a raczej poirytowana. Byłam pewna, że dała już sobie z tym spokój.

– Nic mi nie jest! Tak ładnie pachniał, że chyba zbyt szybko chciałam spróbować! – tłumaczyłam swoje zachowanie, kłamiąc jak z nut. Chyba się udało.

– Dzięki! – Z dołu dobiegł mnie głos uradowanej Alice. Z tego co udało mi się zarejestrować moim nowym mentalnym zmysłem dziewczyna ustalała właśnie menu na kolejny tydzień. Tym razem miał to być „tydzień francuski". Przez ostatnie siedem dni serwowała mi dania kuchni słowiańskiej. Były nawet dobre, choć do końca swej egzystencji na pewno zapamiętam coś, co przypominało nazwą wnętrzności. Było ohydne i potraktowałam ten obiad jak kiepski żart. Esme, na całe szczęście, wpadła na genialny pomysł by po skończonym posiłku dąć mi chwilkę na odpoczynek. Rose podzielała mój entuzjazm, mogła w końcu wyjść i nie patrzeć na mnie! Faktycznie mój mąż nie przesadził w osądzaniu swojej siostry. Jeśli fakt, że Edward wybrał mnie, a nie ją, na swoją towarzyszkę w nieśmiertelności zrodził w niej tę chorą nieuzasadnioną nienawiść to musiałam mu przyznać rację. Rosalie była po prostu próżna, zakochana w sobie i zbyt pewna swoich zewnętrznych walorów. Owszem, była nieziemsko piękna i żadna istota nie śmiałaby temu nawet zaprzeczyć. Były jednak ważniejsze cechy niż uroda - rzecz nabyta i przemijająca (w jej przypadku nie można było uznać tego za regułę), istniało takie coś jak piękno wewnętrzne. Osobiście nic takowego u siebie niestety nie widziałam, ale Edward zapierał się, że mam najpiękniejsze wnętrze ze wszystkich ludzi, wampirów, wilkołaków (tu pozwolił sobie na ironiczny uśmiech, jakby psy miały mieć jakieś wnętrze) i czegokolwiek innego stąpającego po ziemi. Nawet jako wampirzyca (cóż grzechem byłoby nie przyznać, że wyładniałam) nie czułam się tak atrakcyjna jak mnie postrzegał. Piękna była Rosalie i tak miało pozostać! Mimo jej próżności było w niej coś, co nie dawało mi zapomnieć o współczuciu, które do niej żywiłam.

Znałam przecież zamierzchłe czasy jej ludzkiej egzystencji, opowiedziała mi to kiedyś. Nie była to bynajmniej szczęśliwa nowela. Poprzez przypomnienie smutnego zakończenia tejże historii uświadomiłam sobie jak dziewczyna jest niebezpieczna, jak głębokie bywały jej urazy. Nie zniechęciło mnie to jednak w najmniejszym stopniu. Postanawiałam zatem dla własnego bezpieczeństwa przesiadywać w jej głowie częściej niż to planowałam.

– Jak my tym zaparkujemy? – Dobiegł mnie z garażu stłumiony głos Emmetta. Najwyraźniej starał się szeptać.

Znowu coś kombinowali!

– Cicho! – skarcił go Edward. – Jeszcze nas usłyszy! – szepnął rozdrażniony.

– Nie usłyszy! Zapomniałeś, że jej się ostatnio przygłuchło? – O tak, brunet zapewne skręcał się na dole ze śmiechu, ostatnio byłam świetnym tematem jego żartów. Syknięcie mojego męża mówiło samo za siebie. Gdyby wyrosły mi dodatkowe kończyny nikt nie miałby zapewne prawa tego nawet skomentować, o myśleniu nie wspominając! Edward był wyczulony na moim punkcie.

– Mam nadzieję, że zrozumie i nie będzie na mnie zła! Emmett, powiedz mi, że to co robię to nie nerwica natręctw! – dodał zaniepokojony.

Cholera, co oni znowu wykombinowali? Czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej niż było?

– Martwisz się o nią! Jeśli chcesz dostać fachową odpowiedź idź do Jaspera! On ci opowie zapewne jak to jest! Nie pamiętasz czasów liceum? Traktowaliśmy go jak niemowlaka! – westchnął, podnosząc coś do góry. Zapewne służył bratu za lewarek. Edward naprawiał jakiś wóz? Nie, on miał do tego dwie lewe ręce.

– Bella to nie ten sam przypadek! Ona nie stanowi dla nikogo zagrożenia! – W jego głosie brzmiała mieszanka oburzenia i troski.

'_- Oby na pewno?'_

– Emmett! – wyrwało mi się. Czy ja kiedykolwiek nie popełnię żadnej gafy? W garażu zapanowało małe zamieszanie. Nikt słowem się nie odezwał, ale umiałam sobie doskonale wyobrazić jak mój mąż uśmiercał brata spojrzeniem.

'_- Sorry stary! Myślałem, że faktycznie jest przygłucha.'_

Na mojej twarzy pojawił się mimowolny uśmiech rozbawienia. Nie mogłam jednak pozwolić, by moja niedyskrecja przerwała ich rozmowę na temat tego 'czegoś', byłam tym zbyt zaciekawiona.

– Tak, Emmett na pewno nie odmówi siłowania się na ręce! – dodałam nieco głośniej, na wszelki wypadek by lepiej usłyszeli (stojąc na szosie i szepcząc odniosłabym identyczny efekt, cóż zbyt mocno wgrałam się w rolę!)

'_- A jednak jest głucha!'_ - Mentalny rechot osiłka zadudnił w mojej głowie. Edward pozostawił tę myśl bez komentarza.

– Tylko nie zrób jej krzywdy! – upomniał go. – Gdzie my go tu wstawimy? Zajmie pół garażu! – westchnął ciężko.

– Samochód jest oczywiście opancerzony? – wolał się upewnić brunet.

– Nie mógłbym pozwolić sobie na takie braki w wyposażeniu! - odparł z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Grubość przedniej szyby jest szacowana na co najmniej 15 cm! Czyli trzy razy więcej niż w pozostałych tego typu! Waży około ośmiu ton. Wiedziałeś, że zwykle używane opancerzenie klas VR4-VR6/7 dałoby około 200-1500 kg? - dodał z nieukrywaną fascynacją.

– Super! Czyli karoseria tworzona z kilku warstw stali, elementów ceramicznych i innych nowoczesnych materiałów powinna wstrzymać atak rakietą Stinger!? – Podniecenie w głosie Emmetta było przesadne. Cholera, o czym oni mówili? Chyba jednak nie sprowadzili dla mnie żadnego wojskowego wozu opancerzonego wprost z Iraku? Szyba gruba na 15 cm? Matko jedyna, oni powariowali! Jakie znowu rakiety? Naprawdę pożałowałam, że ich podsłuchiwałam! Wolałabym jednak żyć w błogiej niewiedzy!

– W tym wozie powinna być jednak bezpieczna! – rzekł zadowolony z siebie Edward. Kurde, dlaczego powstrzymywanie się od szpiegowania było takie trudne!?

– Musimy jej załatwić kierowcę!

– Sam nim będę! – rzekł mój ukochany stanowczym tonem, nie mogłoby być inaczej, niezastąpiony we wszystkim.

– Kiedy mają go dostarczyć? – Brunet musiał zapewne wyglądać zabawnie z tym swoim chlubnym uwielbieniem dla tego czegoś, nie byłam pewna czy to nie był aby czołg lub coś w tym stylu. Pamiętałam zbyt dokładnie te kilka dni przed ślubem, ciekawskie spojrzenia mieszkańców, dwóch nieznajomych podniecających się zaletami samochodu, błyski fleszy… i to wszystko za sprawą Mercedesa odpornego na miotacze ognia!

– Jutro! – rzekł z dumą. – Musicie gdzieś ewakuować Bellę, ona nie może go ot tak zauważyć! Muszę ją jakoś na to przygotować! – Rozbawienie w jego głosie wywołało u mnie napad paniki.

'_KUPCIE MI JESZCZE ZESTAW KAMIZELEK KULOODPORNYCH!'_ - zagrzmiałam w myślach. Byłam okropnie zła. Cóż, miałam za swoje! Było mi słuchać? Nie, ja nie słuchałam! Ja nasłuchiwałam z premedytacją!

Wtuliłam głowę w poduszkę. Miałam ochotę rozpłakać się z bezsilności. Ktoś wszedł do pokoju nie pukając. Nie oderwałam twarzy od materiału, wdychając jego słodki aromat. Były ku temu dwa powody. Po pierwsze, byłam przekonana, że moja aparycja odbiegała znacznie od przyzwoitego minimum, po drugie, mój gość wydzielał dość nieprzyjemny zapach, o ile ten potworny smród można było określić mianem jakiegokolwiek zapachu, nawet brzydkiego!

– Cześć Bells. – Głos Quila był lekko niepewny.

– Cześć - odpowiedziałam do poduszki. Zapewne gdyby nie rosołek (ostatnio Alice znalazła nowe hobby, gotowanie) mogłabym znieść ten odór, byłam najedzona, więc moje wampirze zmysły nabierały mocy.

– Carlisle powiedział, że mogę cię odwiedzić – rzekł niepewnym tonem, po czym podszedł bliżej. – Jesteś zmęczona? Ehm… bywacie w ogóle zmęczeni? Co ja gadam!? Spytam tak: masz ochotę pogadać? – Chłopak jak zwykle nie był zbyt pewny siebie. Zapewne nasłuchał się już opowieści, że oszalałam, zmutowałam i jestem w ogóle cudakiem. Niedługo zapewne zaczną tłumem odwiedzać nas wycieczki ciekawskich!

– Nic mi nie jest! Czuję się tylko mało atrakcyjna! – Wciągnęłam powietrze przez poduszkę, moje nozdrza wypełnił słodki aromat. Błagałam w myślach, by tylko moja wampirza natura się nie poddała, w przeciwnym razie czekało mnie małe przyduszenie, lub co gorsze... ten zapach.

– No co ty! Zawsze wyglądałaś świetnie! – Chłopak zaśmiał się pewnie. – Pomijając ten okres, no sama wiesz który! Te twoje czerwone oczy to mi się po nocach śniły. – Otrząsnął się z niesmakiem na samo wspomnienie tego widoku.

Fakt, były przerażające!

– Przepraszam za tamto zajście! – Podniosłam lekko głowę. – Nie wiem jak mogłam rzucić czymkolwiek w twoją stronę! To niewybaczalne! – mówiłam na bezdechu.

– Nie było tematu! – Uśmiechnął się pogodnie. – Ja się zamartwiałem, że to przeze mnie zemdlałaś – dodał, stojąc już tuż obok. Nie uraziło mnie fakt iż przytkał sobie twarz dłonią. Zdziwiło mnie natomiast to, że po chwili ją odsunął i wziął głęboki wdech.

– Pachniesz jak Nessie – zamyślił się, drapiąc przy tym po głowie. – No prawie, ty jesteś jakaś bardziej mdła! No wiesz, tak po waszemu bardziej cukierkowa! – dodał z delikatnym uśmiechem.

– To coś dziwnego? – Zrobiłam minę jakbym się wstydziła.

– Nie, skąd! – rzekł szybko. – Łatwiej wysiedzieć teraz w twoim towarzystwie – dodał rozbawiony, siadając na wielkim łożu.

– Chciałabym powiedzieć to samo – mruknęłam z przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

– Jacob mówił, że twoje zmysły słabną. – Znów się głęboko zastanawiał.

– Słabną – przytaknęłam niechętnie. – Ale gdy sobie podjem to wracają! – dodałam zadowolona.

Odsunął się ode mnie machinalnie.

– Nie pije krwi! – wycedziłam zdegustowana jego zachowaniem. - A gdybym nawet piła?

– Jacob nie nazwałby cię wtedy cudakiem! – parsknął śmiechem. Świetnie, mój przyjaciel zawsze potrafił mnie podnieść na duchu dobrym słowem i tym razem także nie zawiódł!

– Cóż, żaden ze mnie wampir, a i człowiek też niekompletny! – Westchnęłam niepocieszona. – Mam nadzieję, że pozostanę przy tej pierwszej opcji! – dodałam z naciskiem. – Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz!

– Nie bardzo wiedziałem, wiem i chyba wiedzieć nie będę, co cię tak pociąga w byciu krwiopijcą!? – Nie krył się ze swoim uprzedzeniem.

– Edward! – Odpowiedź była przecież tak oczywista, czy nikt jej nie widział oprócz mnie?

– No tak! O tym nie pomyślałem – odparł. - Długo będziesz jeszcze miała areszt domowy? – zapytał ze współczuciem.

To naprawdę było szczere!

– Dlaczego pytasz? – Zaciekawiło mnie to, nawet bardziej niż chyba powinno. Bezustannie próbowałam wedrzeć się do jego umysłu, jednak bez żadnego zadowalającego rezultatu, troszkę mnie to irytowało. Jego umysł krył zapewne wiele ciekawych myśli, które mnie interesowały. Był wilkołakiem! Dobrze wiedziałam na jakich zasadach funkcjonuje sfora, jak się ze sobą komunikują, w jakich są wobec siebie zależnościach. W umyśle Quila bez trudu znalazłabym trop Jacoba.

– Tak pomyślałem sobie jak tu biegłem… no wiesz… już niby nie jesteś zimnym człowiekiem! – zaczął swą plątaninę.

Jak miło, że nie powiedział po prostu: 'Bella, skoro nie jesteś już pijawką, a zwykłym mutantem'.

– I co takiego ciekawego zrodziło się w tym twoim szalonym umyśle? – zachęcałam go.

– Może byś tak wpadła z odwiedzinami? – zaproponował. Chyba zaraz pożałował swoich zapędów, bo złapał się za głowę, jakby mu w niej rozgniewany ktoś wrzeszczał.

'_Sam, to na pewno był on!'_

– Chyba oszalałeś! – zagrzmiał Edward, wychylając się zza okna.

– Kochanie, mamy takie coś jak drzwi wejściowe i schody tu na górę! – Posłałam mu krępujące spojrzenie.

– Musiałem być w pogotowiu! – odparł, nie robiąc sobie nic z moich cichych lamentów. Jak gdyby nic się nie stało oparł się o ścianę, przypatrując się nam uważnie.

– Nic bym jej nie zrobił! – oburzył się Indianin. – Więcej zaufania!

– Nie ciebie się obawiam dzieciaku! – odparł poważnym tonem. – Tylko twoich pomysłów! – dodał pukając się w swoją boską głowę.

– Widać nie jesteś w tym osamotniony! – mruknął niezadowolony. – Macie chore wyobrażenie co do niej! – dodał z karcącą miną.

– Zgadzam się z nim! – Wstałam z łóżka z szybkością godną wampira. – Jestem niegroźna! – Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

– Ale nie oni! – Edward był uparty. – Żadnych wypadów do La Push! – Zagroził palcem.

'_Żadnych odwiedzin u Jacoba' _ – usłyszałam jego myśl.

Tego po moim mężu się nie spodziewałam! Zawrzało we mnie, dosłownie czułam jakby mi się krew zaczęła gotować w żyłach. KREW! Stanowczo nie mogłam nawet myśleć o tej czerwonej cieczy, żar przepełniający gardło mieszał się z uczuciem zbliżających się wymiotów.

– Zobacz co narobiłeś! - Mój najukochańszy naskoczył na chłopaka. – Ona nigdzie się stąd nie ruszy! Widzisz w jakim jest stanie! – zrzędził, obejmując mnie w talii.

– Nie słuchaj Edwarda! Zaraz mi przejdzie i pogadamy! – Starałam się nie wyglądać tak jak się czułam. Chyba nie wychodziło mi to najlepiej, bo długowłosy brunet zeskoczył z łóżka w pośpiechu.

– Bells, jak dojdziesz do siebie to znowu wpadnę w odwiedziny! – rzucił na odchodne i już go nie było. Zderzył się z kimś na schodach. Nie zdążyłam zarejestrować żadnym ze zmysłów z kim. Odleciałam.

_Ocknęłam się przed wielką zardzewiałą bramą, otaczała mnie ciemność. Czułam niepokój zmieszany z nieprzeniknioną potrzebą jej przekroczenia. Coś ciągnęło mnie, jakbym była marionetką uwiązaną na niewidzialnych sznurkach. Delikatnie pchnęłam metalowe wrota. Dźwięk, który temu towarzyszył przeszył moje całe ciało, powodując nieprzyjemne mrowienie. _

'_Gdzie ja jestem? Czy to wrota piekielne, czy co?'_

_Sama ta myśl nie zaniepokoiła mnie, co wydawało się jeszcze dziwniejsze. Widok wrót zapożyczonych wprost z najgorszych horrorów spełniał swoje przesłanie, tylko gdzie one prowadziły? Nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia, nawet gdybym miała za chwilę witać się z samym Lucyferem. Podejrzewałam, że i ten nie przyjąłby mnie z otwartymi ramionami! Z moim pechem? Z moją odmiennością? Nie, nawet on by się nie odważył! Zatem jedynym niepoczytalnym na całym świecie wydawał się być Edward! Zaakceptował mnie taką, jaką byłam, jestem i będę. Mało tego! Kochał mnie bezgranicznie! _

_ Zza rdzawej krawędzi wyłoniły się pierwsze niepewne strumienie światła. Pchnęłam wrota ponownie, tym razem mocniej. Moim oczom ukazał się piękny widok. Mały domek z_ _pomieszczeniem gospodarczym, sądząc po drewnianych belkach i deskach była to stolarnia. Poczułam się dziwnie. Znałam to miejsce, nigdy tam nie byłam, lecz je znałam! Gdy otworzyły się drzwi wszystko nabrało sensu. Stanęły w nich trzy osoby, jedna z kobiet trzymała na rękach małego chłopca. Widziałam wszystko dokładnie, mimo tego że stałam daleko. Patrzyłam na nich swoim wampirzym, nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Chłopiec, naprawdę śliczny, tulił się zapewne do swojej matki, ta gładziła dłonią po jego ciemnych loczkach. Ileż w tym dziecku było podobieństwa do Emmetta! Ów dziecko to był Henry! Skupiłam swój wzrok na stojącej do mnie tyłem kobiecie w kapeluszu, nie musiała się odwracać bym wiedziała kim jest. Przyglądałam się właśnie ostatnim szczęśliwym chwilom życia Rosalie! Na samo wspomnienie jej opowieści o tym co miało ją czekać, jaki był jej los, do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Były to prawdziwe, słone, mokre łzy, które wypalały stróżki na moich policzkach, niczym lawa wydobywająca się z wulkanu. Chciałam krzyczeć by została, lecz mój głos został uwięziony w gardle. Była taka szczęśliwa, a ja nie mogłam jej ostrzec. Weszłam za nią w ciemną uliczkę. Nie zauważyłam nawet, kiedy sceneria się zmieniła._

– _Rose! – Dobiegł mnie męski głos i towarzyszące mu śmiechy innych mężczyzn. Poczułam nagłe obrzydzenie a do ust napływał jad. Nie chciałam brać w tym wszystkim udziału. Myślałam, że oszaleję. Przyłożyłam dłonie do uszu, oczy zamknęłam najmocniej jak tylko się dało. Nie byłam tak silna by stać się częścią dramatu dziewczyny. Nie byłam w stanie zmienić tego, co było nieuniknione! Zatykanie uszu nie przyniosło zamierzonych rezultatów, mój wyczulony słuch wyłapywał każdy krzyk jej cierpienia. Poczułam się jakby ktoś linczował moje serce. O tak, było wtedy na swoim miejscu i dudniło niczym stado rozpędzonych mustangów. Nagle wszystko ustało, do świadomości przywołały mnie zimne płatki opadające delikatnie na moją twarz. Zaczął padać śnieg, było zimno. Czułam ten nieprzenikniony chłód, nie należało to do miłych doznań. U_ _moich stóp leżała umierająca, piękna nastolatka, paradoksalnie wyglądająca na łożu śmierci niczym Afrodyta wyłaniająca się z morskiej piany. Dziewczyna, która będzie mnie nienawidziła, będzie życzyła mi śmierci! Powinnam była ją zostawić. Oddalić się, lecz tego nie zrobiłam. Uklękłam przy niej, starając się nie ogarniać wzrokiem krzywd, jakie jej wyrządzono, tylko tyle byłam w stanie dla niej zrobić. Zostać. Gdybym mogła wykonać realny ruch w jej świecie, w jej – nie w moim śnie na jawie, zapewne doczekałaby się dzieci, starości i śmierci, byłaby szczęśliwa. Nie taki jednak los był jej pisany. _

– _Nie zostawiaj mnie! Chcę już umrzeć! – Jej słowa mnie poraziły. Patrzyła mi głęboko w oczy. – Nie zostawiaj mnie – szeptała resztkami sił, jej głos zdawał się dochodzić jakby z innej rzeczywistości. Nieopisany dźwięk, ni to zgrzyt, ni pękająca stal, przeszył mnie od stóp do głów. Obraz Rosalie wyciągającej do mnie dłoń oddalał się. Brama zatrzasnęła się z impetem. _

Odzyskałam przytomność w ramionach męża. Zza drzwi dobiegł mnie wrzask Rose.

– Jak łazisz psie!?

Czyżby moja wizyta w Rochester trwała zaledwie ułamki sekundy? Wydawałam się nadal tkwić w tej samej, niezmienionej pozie w objęciach ukochanego. Dalej dyszałam ciężko ze zdenerwowania.

– Nic mi nie jest! Jestem tylko zła! – Starałam się go jakoś od siebie odepchnąć. – Byłeś bardzo nieuprzejmy dla Quila! – Z trudem wydostałam się z pułapki jego więzów.

– Nie byłem! – odparł, patrząc na mnie z grymasem. – Co on sobie myślał? – przeżywał dalej, gestykulując przy tym dłońmi. Wyglądał zabawnie, choć jego chęć chronienia mnie przed wszystkimi i wszystkim stawała się uciążliwa.

– Właśnie! Co on sobie myślał!? – prychnęłam. – Skarbie, nie możesz mnie ukrywać przed światem! Obiecuję, że nic sobie nie zrobię, jeśli opuszczę dom choć na chwilkę! – starałam się go jakoś przekonać.

– Dobrze! Jutro możesz iść z dziewczynami na spacer! – Uśmiechnął się miło, po czym usiadł na łóżku i poklepał je swoją idealną dłonią, dając mi znać bym usiadła obok.

– Spacer nie obejmuje plaży, prawda?

– Bello!

Nie było sensu ciągnąć tego tematu, tym razem na pewno nie pozwoli mi nigdzie iść. Jednak skoro już tu był, tak blisko mnie…

'_- Edward opowiedz mi proszę coś więcej o Rose.' – _Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Niby czemu miałoby mnie interesować cokolwiek związane z jej osobą? Mało mi było tego w jaki sposób mnie traktowała i postrzegała?_ - 'Jak myślisz, dlaczego jest taka oziębła?' _

Westchnął ciężko, zapewne męczyłam go niesamowicie, było tyle interesujących tematów, a ja uczepiłam się jego rodzeństwa.

– Co byś chciała wiedzieć? – zapytał znudzonym głosem.

'– _Bądźmy dyskretni, nie chciałabym żeby ktoś nas usłyszał.' – _Łatwiej było powiedzieć po prostu Rosalie zamiast „ktoś".

'_- Więc, co cię tak ciekawi w jednostajnej historii życia mojej siostry?'_

'_- Uważasz, że naprawdę jest taka płytka? Nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy nad tym, że może są ku temu jakieś powody, iż jest taka… no sam wiesz, ciężka w obyciu?' _

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Przeniósł ciężar swojego spojrzenia za okno, jakby wypatrywał czegoś lub kogoś, kto wyręczy go w tej opowieści. Podejrzewałam, że będzie to dość osobiste wyznanie, prosiłam o całą prawdę, a Edward nie umiał mi odmawiać. Nie umiał odmawiać, jeśli nie wchodziły w rolę wilkołaki i La Push!

'_- Rose to bardzo złożona osobowość, zawsze myślałem, że jest niczym płytka sadzawka, to był błąd!_' – Zaczął z dziwnie przygaśniętym mentalnym głosem, pieścił jednak zmysły podobnie jak jego rzeczywisty odpowiednik. - _'Dopiero teraz zmusiłaś mnie do głębszych refleksji i poniekąd ci za to dziękuję! Spojrzałem na Rose z innej perspektywy. Nie jest tak próżna jak sama nam wmawia, tak ją wychowano, na taką osobę ją kształcono! Nie można obarczać jej winą za błędy wychowawcze rodziców. Mam wrażenie, że to głównie z mojego powodu stała się taka oziębła, jak to sama ujęłaś.' - _Przerwał, aby na nowo zaczerpnąć weny w widokach rozpościerających się za oknem, zachodzące słońce otulało je swoim blednącym spojrzeniem. Nadchodził zmierzch.

'_- Jak to z twojego powodu?'_ – Starałam się go zachęcić, nie wiedział, że znam odpowiedź, nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Mimo iż prowadziliśmy niemy dialog nie miał dostępu do żadnych innych myśli, prócz tych, które chciałam. On nie miał tej przewagi. Swobodnie mogłam buszować w jego wspomnieniach. Kolejny raz ciężko westchnął. Taki był już charakter Edwarda. Wszystko co złe, to w jego mniemaniu wynikało z JEGO winy. Musiał się z tym czuć okropnie.

'_- Wiesz już, że Carlisle z Esme mieli wielkie nadzieje na to, iż to właśnie Rose wypełni pustkę w moim sercu, będzie moją partnerką na resztę mojej nieśmiertelności. Wiesz też, że uczucia trwale się w nas zakorzeniają, gdy już kogoś_ _pokochamy nic nie jest w stanie tego zmienić…'_

'_- Coś jak wpojenie?' - _wypaliłam zafascynowana jego zwierzeniami, nie był zachwycony, że mu przerwałam.

'_- Coś w tym stylu, choć mogłaś sobie darować takie porównania!'_

'_- Oj, wymknęło mi się.'_ – Uśmiechnął się czule, ileż to razy musiał tego wysłuchiwać przed moją przemianą? Setki? Tysiące? A może i nawet miliony? Zapewne wystarczająco dużo, by się przyzwyczaić do mojej nieudolności.

'_- …kochamy po krańce wieczności. Wiesz też, dlaczego znaleźliśmy się we Włoszech, jedno małe niedomówienie, wystarczyła sama świadomość, że ciebie już nie było. Mój dalszy byt nie miał sensu. Właśnie tak zdefiniowałbym pierwsze i jedyne gorące uczucie wampira. Żadnej kobiecie nie udało się obudzić we mnie miłości. Rosalie poczuła się dotknięta moim brakiem zainteresowania. Była piękna, nadal jest i będzie, ale jej powierzchowność działała mi na nerwy. Czułem się jakbym miał być jej kolejną ofiarą, następnym zdobytym amantem, którego mogłaby odhaczyć na swojej osobistej liście. Byłem zły na Carlisle'a, że ją sprowadził.'_

Dlaczego ogarnęło mnie uczucie ogromnego współczucia dla dziewczyny? No tak. Zostałam odrzucona przez Edwarda Cullena, niby dla mojego dobra, ale zostałam. Czy jej ból mógł jednak konkurować z moim choć w ułamku procenta? Ona go nie kochała!

'– _W końcu dała sobie spokój i na szczęście znalazła Emmetta. Mojego odrzucenia nie przyjęła jako druzgocącej porażki. Z upływem czasu zrozumiała, że nie interesowała mnie żadna kobieta, aż do momentu w którym na nowo zjawiliśmy się w Forks.' – _Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się w rozbawieniu. Delikatnie dłonią podparł moją brodę i zamknął rozdziawione usta. Słuchałam go z taką nabożną uwagą, jakby opowiadał mi o stworzeniu świata. Zawstydziłam się.

– Kiedyś oblałabyś się rumieńcem – szepnął, delikatnie gładząc mnie po policzku, po czym westchnął cicho. Opuściłam jego umysł, miał prawo do własnych sekretów.

– Nad czym myślisz? – Jeśli miałby ochotę na zwierzenia zrobiłby to sam, nie musiałabym wchodzić w jego skomplikowaną psychikę tylko po to, by zaspokoić ciekawość, oczywiście nie miałam nawet takich zapędów w planach. Szanowałam myśli ukochanego, byłam pewna, że postąpiłby tak samo. Zawsze był taki szlachetny!

– Wspomniałem właśnie twój przyjazd do Forks. – Uśmiechnął się, był czymś bardzo rozbawiony. Posłałam mu wyczekujące spojrzenie. – Jessica, to ona mnie tak rozbawiła – wyjaśnił, nadal się uśmiechając. – Jaką ta dziewczyna miała wybujałą fantazję! – westchnął ciężko, jakby ten fakt w pewnym sensie go drażnił. Oj, gdyby tylko wiedział jakim ja się koloryzacjom poddawałam, jak bardzo go pragnęłam, właśnie wtedy gdy on mnie odrzucał, tak to wówczas odbierałam. Nie przyszło mi nawet do głowy, że chciał mnie przed sobą chronić, uznałabym to za coś absurdalnego. Zresztą uznałam!

– Opowiedz.

– Nie, Bello! Na samo wspomnienie robi mi się jakoś nieswojo! Jak ona mogła fantazjować o kimś, kto jest zabójcą? – Wzdrygnął się, zaglądając w moje czarne niczym węgiel oczy. Opuściłam głowę wbijając wzrok w swój pierścionek zaręczynowy. – Przepraszam! – wyjąkał. Zdał sobie najwyraźniej sprawę, że popełnił straszny nietakt. – Bello, najdroższa żono, moje zarzuty kierowane są tylko pod jej adresem! – ujął moją twarz. – Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jaki szczęśliwy byłem, kiedy zrozumiałem, że śnisz o mnie! Wypowiadałaś moje imię przez sen z takim uwielbieniem – rozmarzył się, jego twarz rozpromieniała na samo wspomnienie tych czasów. Ja natomiast, jak to miałam w zwyczaju, zawstydziłam się. Opowiadał mi przecież o swoich nocnych wizytach, o swoim nałogu podpatrywania mnie podczas spania, byłam ciekawym przedmiotem obserwacji, mówiłam przez sen. Czasem dowiadywał się więcej niżbym chciała, tego byłam pewna.

– Wiem. – Uśmiechnęłam się tylko.

– Powracając jednak do sedna sprawy chciałbym ci powiedzieć co mnie w tobie tak urzekło, co sprawiło, że nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed samym sobą, by dać ci święty spokój. – Przygryzł wargę. Zrobiło mi się błogo, wyglądał tak pociągająco. Musiałam poradzić sobie z pragnieniem, ale tym innego rodzaju.

– Zawsze mnie zastanawiało co ty we mnie widziałeś? Traciłeś rozum z powodu zapachu mojej krwi, czy to było aż takie silne uczucie?

Zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Bello, nie oceniaj się aż tak nisko! Twój zapach był tylko zapłonem by chcieć poznać cię lepiej, paradoksalnie cierpienie fizyczne i umysłowe, jakie we mnie powodował umacniało mnie w przekonaniu jak bardzo cię kocham i jak bardzo nie chcę cię stracić! Twoja mentalna pustka była dla mnie frustrująca, ale i bardzo pociągająca. Byłem zakochany, zazdrosny, zdeterminowany i nie mogłem wiedzieć czy czujesz coś innego w stosunku do mojej osoby niż niechęć i odrazę, moje zachowanie powinno przecież było takowe w tobie wzbudzić. Jednak ty zawsze mnie zaskakiwałaś, nie byłem w stanie przewidzieć twoich zamierzeń. Nie robiłaś niczego w sposób podobny ludziom z którymi miałem kontakt w całym swym życiu. Nie działał u ciebie mechanizm samozachowawczy. Powinnaś była ode mnie uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie, a nie przywierać z całych sił. – Zapomniałam się w jego spojrzeniu przepełnionym uwielbieniem, adoracją która stawiała mnie na piedestale ponad całym światem. Zatopiliśmy się w niepewnym pocałunku, obawiał się reakcji ze strony mojego ludzkiego jestestwa. Czułam jak moje wnętrze napełnia się ciepłem i dziękowałam w duchu, że żadne człowiecze słabości mnie nie dopadły. Mogłam rozkoszować się tą chwilą bez opamiętania, wampirzymi zmysłami, dogłębnie i nieopisanie. I pomyśleć, że mieliśmy rozmawiać o Rosalie. Jeśli każda rozmowa na jej temat miała mieć takie zakończenie, to mogłabym się od tego uzależniać z każdym kolejnym dniem mojej niewiadomej nieśmiertelności. Jednak musiałam znaleźć sposób by przekonać blondynkę do siebie. Edward za to usilnie starał się przez resztę wieczoru wymyślić pod jakim by mnie tu pretekstem ewakuować jutro z domu. Podejrzewał, że pomysł ze spacerem nie wypali. Miał rację! Niepotrzebnie zerknęłam w jego umysł, na nowo zadręczałam się jego niespodzianką. Nie miałam jednak ochoty, ani odwagi, by przekonać się czym to coś w ogóle było. ZOSTAWIŁAM UKOCHANEGO Z JEGO MYŚLAMI.

– Kolacja!!!! – darła się Alice w niebogłosy, jakby starała się przekrzyczeć rozwrzeszczane dzieciaki w szkolnej stołówce. Pokręciłam głową zrezygnowana.

'_Nie jestem głucha do cholery!'_

– Idę – mruknęłam pod nosem. Już na holu wrócił mi dobry humor. Zapachy rozchodzące się na piętrze były cudowne, niewidzialna woń ciągnęła mnie w stronę kuchni. Nie traciłam czasu na schodzenie po schodach, po prostu po nich spłynęłam. W jadalni siedział Emmett z Jasperem i nad czymś zacięcie debatowali. Podejrzewałam, że byłam tematem ich rozmowy, gdyż na mój widok zamilkli i udawali, że grają w szachy. Niby kogo chcieli nabrać? Brali mnie za aż taką nierozumną istotę?

– Głodna? – zapytała podniecona dziewczyna, zamykając drzwiczki lodówki. Skinęłam głową, oblizując bezwiednie usta. Emmett parsknął śmiechem.

– Wybacz Bella, ale jakoś nie mogę się przyzwyczaić. - Zaciskał szczęki, by nie wybuchnąć chichotem.

– Nie ty jeden! – Uśmiechnęłam się szczerze. – A co nasz mistrz kuchni dziś serwuje? – Spojrzałam na przyjaciółkę. Ciekawie się prezentowała w białym fartuszku z haftowanym napisem „kocham gotować". Było jej w nim twarzowo.

– Najpierw zapraszam do stołu! – odparła z zagadkową miną. Byłam ciekawa, co też znowu zrodziło się w jej szalonym umyśle. Chcąc zrobić przyjaciółce przyjemność i dać się zaskoczyć, nie wnikałam w jej myśli. Podskakując niczym balerina zaciągnęła mnie do salonu.

– Tylko nie uciekaj! – poprosiła, zatrzymując się przed wejściem do pomieszczenia. Teraz to się naprawdę przestraszyłam.

– Nie obiecuję! – Byłam zaabsorbowana tym, co czekało mnie za drewnianymi drzwiami. Powstrzymywałam się z całych sił, by nie naruszyć jej prywatności mentalnej.

– Zrób to dla mnie! Mamy tydzień francuski! – pisnęła, jakby było to co najmniej jakieś wydarzenie zakrawające o rangę międzynarodową. Nie czekając nawet na moją odpowiedź otworzyła pewnie drzwi. Stanęłam jak wryta. Moim oczom ukazał się okrągły stolik przybrany w śnieżnobiały obrus i bladoróżowe serwetki, a na nim wazon z piękna lilią.

'_Co ona miała z tym różowym?'_ – Przemknęła mi w oddali myśl w chwili, gdy moje spojrzenie spoczęło na ozdobach. Cóż wszystko wyglądało bajecznie.

– Pięknie! – Westchnęłam. Ucieszyła się jak małe dziecko na widok cukierka. Poprawiła fartuszek i gestem dłoni wskazała na stolik, bym przy nim spoczęła. Poczułam się jak klient wytwornej restauracji.

– Szanowna pani, pragnę polecić danie dnia, żabnicę po burgundzku. – Ileż radości dawało jej odgrywanie takich ludzkich scenek. Ja natomiast zgłupiałam. Już raz zaserwowała mi przecież nietypowe danie, jego nazwa również nie brzmiała zachęcająco, przypomniało mi się, to były „flaczki w rosole". Poczułam niesmak w ustach.

– Koniecznie muszę zjeść żabę? – Miałam minę, jakby prowadzili mnie na ścięcie. W pokoju obok rozległ się tubalny rechot Emmetta, Jasper nie pozostał obojętny, śmiali się już obaj.

'_Cóż za brak obycia' - _zaśmiał się mentalny głos Rosalie. Super, musiałam być naprawdę żałosna skoro ona się śmiała.

'_Ileż pociechy z tej Belli' – _usłyszałam Esme. Nawet ona?Chciałam zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Bello, to tylko ryba. – Dziewczyna starała się mówić z należytą powagą, tylko kąciki ust nieśmiało jej drgały.

– Ach – wyjąkałam. Kamień spadł mi z serca, że to jednak nie płaz z rzeki nieopodal.

– Rose! – zawołała w sposób, jakby przywoływała służącą.

A co ona miała z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Nie kazała mi długo czekać na odpowiedź. Z trudem powstrzymałam parsknięcie śmiechem na widok blondynki z której Alice zrobiła kelnerkę. Jakiż ona musiała mieć wobec niej dług wdzięczności? Byłam naprawdę zszokowana. Postawa blondynki jednak szybko przywołała mnie do porządku. Miała wyraz twarzy zawodowego pokerzysty, nie okazywała żadnych uczuć. Byłam pewna, że czuje się tak głupio jak ja przed chwilą. Szła w moim kierunku z tacą na dłoni. Jedyne co mnie w tamtej chwili zastanawiało, to czy czasem nie zatruła tej ryby o dziwnej nazwie. Nie miałam się czego obawiać, Edward na pewno by na to nie zezwolił. Tego byłam pewna tak jak jego miłości.

– Oto żaba… żabnica dla pani Cullen! – starała się być miła. Ważne, że się starała.

'_Oj siostrzyczko, niechże twoja kreacja będzie warta tej żenady' – _pomyślała_. _

Zrobiła to dla ubrań? Tego się nie spodziewałam. Najwyraźniej nie żywiła do mnie aż tak wielkiej urazy jak myślałam.

– Dziękuję Rosalie, to miłe z twojej strony! – Nie udawałam miłej, byłam taka.

'_Żebyś wiedziała'_ – syknął jej mentalny głos.

– Smacznego – mruknęła pod nosem, stawiając talerz na stoliku.

– I wiedziałam, że ta żabienica to ryba! – krzyknęłam w stronę jadalni, gdzie chłopcy nadal zwijali się ze śmiechu, tym razem podejrzewałam, że z Rosalie.

– Żabnica! – poprawiła mnie blondynka. O dziwno jej mentalne 'ja' milczało, nie skomentowała mojej kolejnej gafy. Czyżby jakaś poprawa? 1 – 0 dla mnie! Cieszyłam się tym faktem przesadnie, ale nie umiałam inaczej. Rosalie była konkretnym przeciwnikiem, nawet w walce o jej aprobatę.

'_Chyba nie zbyt ładnie pachnie!? Sama nie wiem, czy to był dobry pomysł na kolację? Może nie przepada za rybami?'_ - Biedna Alice zadręczała się w myślach, nie mogła przecież ujrzeć w swoich wizjach czy potrawa mi posmakuje, bardzo ją irytowała ta niemoc jasnowidzenia wobec mnie.

Ryby?! O tak, od mojego przyjazdu do Forks tata starannie zapychał nimi zamrażarkę. Zapasy zapewne starczyłyby na jakieś pięć lat. Łowił z ojcem Jacoba. Czy lubiłam ryby? Tych z rzeki Calawah już raczej nie!

– Pięknie pachnie! Jak nie ryba! – Postanowiłam nie znęcać się nad przyjaciółką.

– Naprawdę? – Na jej twarzy ukazał się piękny uśmiech samozadowolenia. – Jedz kochana zanim wystygnie – ponaglała mnie rozemocjonowana. Rose wywróciła tylko oczami z niezrozumieniem dla zachowania siostry i wyszła.

'_Jadłam już to kiedyś, ale nie pamiętam jak smakowało.'_ - Tylko ta myśl pozostała po znikającej za drzwiami blondynce.

Zaciekawiona eksperymentami kulinarnymi drobnej Cullen postanowiłam skosztować wyrafinowanego dania. Jedynie świadomość jej wbitego we mnie spojrzenia nie pozwalała skupić się na posiłku. Z zaciśniętymi dłońmi czekała na moją ocenę. Wzięłam pierwszy kęs. Moja reakcja ją zaniepokoiła, ponieważ pokiwałam z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Coś nie tak? Jeśli smakuje radziłabym jeść szybciej. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Nie chciałam jej niepotrzebnie robić przykrości, nie wiedziałam jaka ta potrawa miała być w smaku. Miałam wrażenie jakbym jadła kurczaka lub coś, czego nazwę wtedy zapomniałam.

– Nie wiem. To jest oczywiście pyszne, wręcz ekstaza dla podniebienia! – Nie przesadzałam, potrawa taka była. – Ale to nie ma smaku ryby! – dodałam z niepewnym uśmiechem.

Odetchnęła z ulgą, uśmiechając się szeroko i zerkała niepewnie w stronę drzwi, jakbym chciała nimi zaraz uciec.

– Smakuje jak krab, prawda? – Przy moim stoliku zmaterializowała się nagle blondynka, wbijając we mnie swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie. Zbiła mnie swoim zachowaniem z pantałyku. Więc stąd te ukradkowe zerknięcia brunetki na drzwi do kuchni! Wiedziała co się wydarzy.

– Nie wiem. – Podrapałam się po głowie z zawstydzeniem. – Nie jadłam krabów, Rosalie!

Westchnęła zniesmaczona moją ubogą wiedzą w smaki.

– A przegrzebki jadłaś? - Nachyliła się nade mną. Zaprzeczyłam spojrzeniem. Zapewne wzięła mnie za prostaczkę, _'zapewne' _było zbędne.

– To była moja ulubiona potrawa! - powiedziała to z takim uwielbieniem. – Właśnie sobie o tym przypomniałam. Szkoda, że teraz zapach jest taki niewyraźny. – Była tym naprawdę zmartwiona. Ja siedziałam jak w transie! Rosalie Hale rozmawiała ze mną o ludzkim jedzeniu! Mniejsza z tym na jaki temat, ROZMAWIAŁA ZE MNĄ! Przełknęłam mocno ślinę. To, co chciałam jej zaproponować było niedorzeczne, wręcz szalone!

– Może spróbujesz? – powiedziałam cicho, a ona spojrzała na mnie jakbym się przed chwilą urodziła.

'_Ja jestem normalna! Żałuję, że nie mutuję jak ty.' - _Teraz ja spojrzałam na nią jak na heretyczkę, co za bzdury wygadywały jej mentalne usta? Pragnęłam by tę reakcję odebrała jako przerażenie moją propozycją, a nie jej myślami.

– Ja nie jem! – odparła zawiedziona, naprawdę było jej z tego powodu smutno.

– Nie bądź uparta! Nie umieramy od tego! – cytowałam wypowiedź Jaspera, nie mógł się przecież mylić w tej kwestii.

'_Może by się tak przestała postrzegać już jako jedna z nas?' - _Ta myśl blondynki mnie zabolała. Wiedziałam, że chodzi jej o moją odmienność, ale odebrałam to bardziej osobiś reakcja na moją propozycję naprawdę mnie zszokowała, bezceremonialnie pochwyciła kawałek potrawy w palce i wsadziła do ust.W tym momencie przez drzwi wpadli Emmett i Jasper (przez drzwi to znaczyło z drzwiami!). Bezczelnie podsłuchiwali! Tylko w jakim celu ustawili się pod tymi cholernymi drzwiami skoro mieli idealny słuch? Odpowiedź była prosta, ich wzrok był jednak ograniczony, nie mieli w nim rentgena! Obydwaj zbyt chętnie chcieli spojrzeć czy Rosalie odważy się spełnić moje wyzwanie. Z godną dla siebie szybkością i gracją wstali z podłogi i odruchowo się otrzepali. Drzwi z tego starcia nie wyszły cało. Cóż, Esme czekał nowy i brunet przypatrywali się dziewczynie z niedowierzaniem. Dlatego, że zjadła ludzkie jedzenie - nie dla zakładu? Dlatego, że go nie wypluła? A może dlatego, że zjadła nawet ze smakiem?Własnym oczom nie wierzyłam. Stała przy mnie rozanielona i dziwnie rozkojarzona.

'_Może jeśli zacznę jeść tak jak ona też stanę się bardziej ludzka? Może również zacznę tę dziwną mutację?' _

Po tym co wychwyciłam w jej myślach zapewne rozdziawiłam usta. Była to najgłupsza rzecz jaką od niej usłyszałam, nieważne czy na płaszczyźnie mentalnej, czy też nie. Myślałam, że jest bardziej rozgarnię tylko ja tak myślałam! Dobiegł nas z góry śmiech Edwarda. Wiedziałam, że nie śmiał się z zaistniałej sytuacji, a z myśli siostry. Było mi jej żal! Po raz kolejny zazdrościła mi rzeczy na której mi nie zależało. O dziwo zawsze chodziło o bycie śmiertelnikiem, choćby w najmniejszej części.

– Uwierzycie, że nie było najgorsze? – Spojrzała na gapiów, niewzruszona ich nieskorymi minami. – Jestem sobie w stanie nawet dokładnie przypomnieć jak ta potrawa smakowała za mojego życia! – Ostatnie słowo wyraźnie podkreśliła. Alice uśmiechnęła się zadowolona z siebie. Jednak jej kulinarne zdolności zostały nawet doceniane przez wampira.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz jadać z Bellą? – zapytał podejrzliwie Jasper, patrząc jednak na swoją narzeczoną. Alice z całą pewnością zobaczyłaby taką ewentualność gdyby blondynka podjęła konkretną decyzję.

– Nie wiem! – Wzruszyła ramionami. Alice podstylizowała jej gest. Rosalie naprawdę rozważała taką ewentualność! Chyba nic za mojej egzystencji nie miało mnie zadziwić bardziej niż irracjonalne zapędy Rose. O nie! Istniało takie coś i miało się wydarzyć dokładnie jutrzejszego popołudnia.

– Chyba nie oszalałaś do reszty? – Emmett spojrzał na lubą zatroskany. – My tu chyba mamy jakąś epidemię! Najpierw Bella poluje na bułki, a teraz ty?

– Nic wam do tego – mruknęła. – Było dobre! Jedyną niemiłą rzeczą w tym przypadku będzie się tej żabnicy z siebie pozbyć! – Westchnęła ciężko, biorąc kolejny kawałek z mojego talerza. Warknęłam ostrzegawczo i ta reakcja bardzo mnie zawstydziła.

– Nie podjadaj, bo stracisz rękę! – Zaśmiał się osiłek. – Alice, lepiej gotuj im osobno! – dodał rozbawiony moim zachowaniem. Jasper za to obserwował nas bardzo wnikliwie. Wystarczyło zaledwie jedno moje spojrzenie na Alice, a chłopaka już nie było. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Wytężyłam umysł. Już wiedziałam gdzie się zmaterializował.

'_- Edward, to się zaczyna wymykać spod kontroli! Rose zwariowała!'_

W tej chwili tylko mój mąż mógł go wysłuchać i zagwarantować im dyskrecję, według nich oczywiście! Ja natomiast podsłuchiwałam bezczelnie.

'_Masz rację Jazz, ona faktycznie oszalała! Myśli, że jak zmieni dietę to zacznie zmieniać się jak moja żona.'_

Moich uszu dobiegł odgłos kreślenia ołówkiem po papierze. To Edward przelewał na niego swoje myśli.

'_- Oddałaby wszystko by znaleźć się na jej miejscu! ' - _Jasper pozwolił sobie na trafne spostrzeżenie. Ołówek na nowo spisywał myśli mojego męża.

'_Nic na to nie poradzimy, niech robi co chce! Będzie zabawnie!'_

Edward nie zamierzał w żadnym wypadku wpływać na decyzje blondyny, jakie by nie były!Temat Rosalie został zamknięty. Dokończyłam swoją na wpół zimną potrawę, zastanawiając się jedynie nad tym, czy coś mnie jeszcze miało zaskoczyć tamtego dzień walki o akceptację Rosalie uznałam za udany, wygrywałam tę bitwę, mając jednak świadomość, że wszystko się może różnie dalej potoczyć.


	5. Chapter 4: La Push

Stałam jak ta ostatnia sierota, opierając się o rosnący najbliżej domu cedr. Czekał mnie spacerek z Alice. Już od samego rana chodziłam niczym bomba zegarowa. Świadomość poznania tajemnicy Edwarda i Emmetta mnie przerastała. Po pierwsze – nie lubiłam prezentów, po drugie – drogich prezentów, po trzecie – zbędnych prezentów i w końcu ostatnie, po czwarte – tych, których wolałabym nie dostać! Edward i jego rodzina dobrze wiedzieli jak na nie reaguję. Przyswoił sobie również, że gdy ładnie poprosił nie byłam mu w stanie odmówić. Zapewne tej taktyki zamierzał się dziś trzymać. 'Mącenie w głowie' – tak to nazwałam. W czasie przed moją przemianą (wadliwą jak widać) robił to całkiem nieświadomie, a już po niej z czystą premedytacją. Byłam zbyt słaba, by mu się wówczas sprzeciwiać. Kto potrafiłby odmówić aniołowi, którego głos sprawiał, że zatapiałam się w najgłębszych otchłaniach nieskazitelnej fascynacji, miłości i radości? Fakt iż miałabym go nie posłuchać i sprawić mu tym przykrość byłby niewybaczalnym postępkiem. Cóż, czasem bywałam oporna, czasem to znaczy gdy chodziło o wilkołaki! Zastanawiało mnie również dlaczego moja córka i jej narzeczony (to słowo jakoś mi nie odpowiadało) jeszcze nie wrócili? Mieli zjawić się na następny dzień po moim przebudzeniu. Być może mój mózg był lekko uszkodzony, ale liczyć jeszcze potrafiłam! Minęło siedem długich dni a ona nawet nie zadzwoniła. Edward tłumaczył, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie mam się czym martwić. I mówiła to osoba, która postrzegana była jako nadopiekuńcza. Ufałam Renesmee, jednak czułam się zawiedziona brakiem kontaktu z nią. Jakąż ja byłam egoistką! Jak musiała czuć się Renee? Kiedy do niej ostatnio dzwoniłam? Zamierzałam nadrobić zaległości wieczorem, o ile dane mi będzie przeżyć tak długo. Alice w dalszym ciągu nie zaszczycała mnie swoją obecnością. Obiecałam sobie zaprzestać przekraczania bariery mentalnej w umysłach mojej rodziny, ale skoro nie ułatwiali mi zadania?!

'_- Pamiętaj, że ma was nie być minimum trzy godziny. Nie wiem jak to zrobisz, ale błagam cię, zajmij ją czymś.' – _Edward wydawał się być naprawdę spięty, jego mentalny głos był niespokojny.

'_- To nie będzie łatwe! Polowanie i zakupy nie wchodzą w grę. Czym mam ją zająć tyle czasu?'_

'_- Jesteś mądrą dziewczynką, na pewno coś wymyślisz.'_

Zapewne ją teraz przytulił, tak to sobie wyobrażałam. Zaciekawiło mnie czy ostatnim razem, gdy wyświadczyła mu przysługę za którą dostała swoje ukochane żółte Porsche, też użył takiego zwrotu. Co do tamtego uprowadzenia mnie nie byłam znowu taka posłuszna, a gdybym kolejny raz złamała reguły gry? Pomysł wydał się naprawdę kuszący. Biedna Alice i tak nie miała bladego pojęcia, co ze mną począć, Edward chciał mieć mnie z głowy, a ja potrzebowałam wyciszyć się przed czekającym mnie koszmarem. A po tym co zamierzałam zrobić czekał mnie z całą pewnością. Przyjęcie jeżdżącego schronu przeciwatomowego było niczym w porównaniu z reakcją ukochanego na wieść gdzie się wybrałam.

'_Żadnych wypadów do La Push.' _– Dudnił mi echem w głowie wczorajszy zakaz męża. To był jeden z tych momentów, w których byłam oporna. Wiedziałam, że jeśli odpowiednio podejdę Quila dowiem się wszystkiego na temat nieobecności narzeczonych, o ile Sam i Paul najpierw mnie nie rozszarpią. Podejrzewałam jednak, że skora ku temu byłaby najbardziej Leah. O tak, ta nie zawahałaby się na pewno! Mimo obaw, a były ku nim jak najbardziej realne przesłanki, czmychnęłam w stronę lasu.

'_Jeśli przeżyję spotkanie z wilkami to najwyżej Edward mnie poćwiartuje i spali w kominku' – _rozmyślałam, pędząc przez zalesiony teren. Od bardzo dawna już nie czułam tej szybkości oraz wolności ogarniającej mój umysł. Poczułam się po prostu wampirem, byłam w końcu sobą!

_Zatrzymałam się dokładnie w miejscu z którego niedawno cofnął mnie mój ukochany. Dopadła mnie kolejna fala wyrzutów sumienia._

'_Nie rób mu tego Bello, nie ignoruj jego zakazów ' - krzyczała część mnie. - 'Idź tam, znajdź Quila, dowiedz się gdzie jest twoje dziecko i Jacob. Tęsknisz za rezerwatem, nic się nie stanie!' - buntowała się ta egoistyczna część mojej natury. _

_ Stałam tak naprzeciw wielkiego świerku, a moje wnętrze rozdzierało się na dwie części, sprawiało mi to niewyobrażalne męki umysłowe. Parys wygrał tę bitwę. Zamknęłam oczy i zrobiłam krok do przodu. Żyłam? Nie byłam przekonana, ostatnio niczego nie byłam pewna! Bynajmniej ja sama również taka byłam! Najwolniej jak tylko umiałam podniosłam powieki. Cóż, stałam już za świerkiem, prawie w lesie a nie w nicości. Pozwoliłam sobie na wyciągnięcie śmiałego stwierdzenia. JESZCZE ŻYŁAM! Jednak coś było nie tak, coś nie zgadzało się w otaczającym mnie widoku. Moje wyczulone zmysły wyłapały różnicę, jednak osłabiony umysł nie nadążał z odpowiednią szybkością by rejestrować te sygnały. Ta świadomość wzbudzała we mnie okropny dyskomfort. Czułam się jak niewidomy jastrząb wzbity w powietrze._

_Po chwili coś uderzyło we mnie od środka. Poczułam jak wypełnia mnie dziwna, nieopisana materia. Nie była to zaiste moja moc. Miałam wrażenie jakbym miała zrobioną właśnie transfuzję krwi, ale czerwona ciecz została zastąpiona przez magię. Zrozumiałam, że znajduję się w tym samym miejscu, ale w innym czasie. Już raz to przeżyłam, dokładnie wczorajszego wieczoru, gdy znalazłam się w Rochester. Tym razem jednak nie stałam przed bramą do nieznanego, byłam nadal krok za granicą paktu z wilkołakami. Zdołałam w końcu spostrzec zmiany. Brakowało młodych drzewek przede mną, a obok znajdowało się gigantyczne mrowisko, którego z pewnością wcześniej tutaj nie było. Potężny świerk za mną stał prosto, a nie wygięty w nienaturalny sposób w prawą stronę. Tyle szczegółów się nie zgadzało._

'_Co ja tu do cholery robię? Co to za czas?' - Z trudem przed samą sobą musiałam przyznać, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczęłam panikować. _

'_W jakim celu doświadczam tych wszystkich, dziwnych rzeczy? Dlaczego akurat ja?' – Nie dość, że moje ciało wariowało to i psychika mi powoli siadała. Normalni ludzie (ok. mutanci) nie miewali chyba tak realistycznych snów na jawie, o ile można to było nazwać w ogóle mianem snu. _

'_Nadeszła pomoc!'_ – _Bynajmniej tak wtedy pomyślałam, gdy ujrzałam Edwarda i Carlisle'a. _

'_Szukali mnie? W rezerwacie? Na terytorium plemienia Quileutów? Złamali pakt? Dla mnie?' – Czułam się winna, postrzegałam się w tamtej chwili za najgorszego z potworów stąpających po ziemi. Skazałam rodzinę na śmierć._

– _Edward! – zawołałam najgłośniej jak tylko potrafiłam, jednak z mojej krtani nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk._

'_Edward!!!'_ _– krzyczało już moje mentalne ja. _

_Nawet nie odwrócił się w moją stronę, wskazał na coś ojcu i już ich nie było. Instynkt kazał mi podążać śladem ukochanego. Rzuciłam się w pościg. Byłam na tyle szybka by dogonić ich bez problemu. Na lekkim wzniesieniu ujrzałam Edwarda, Carlisle'a, Esme, Rose i Emmetta. Pochylali się nad upolowaną sarną. Niby byłam wampirem (odbiegającym od reszty, ale nim byłam) i wiedziałam jak moja rodzina się pożywia, ale ten widok nie przypadł mi do gustu. _

'_Jak widać szybko można odzwyczaić się od pewnych zachowań jeśli przestaje się je wykonywać. Zapewne gdybym nie przechodziła tych transformacji rzuciłabym się do uczty.' – Wzdrygnęłam się na samą taką ewentualność._

_Wyglądali tak samo, lecz ubrania mieli jakby z innej epoki. _

'_A gdzie Alice i Jazz?' _

_Nagle wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w prawo, wydając z siebie ostrzegawcze warknięcie. Cullenowie nie zdawali sobie sprawy z mojej obecności, ale ja postrzegałam wszystko podobnie jak oni, byłam częścią ich rzeczywistości. To było takie dziwne. Obiektem naszego zaniepokojenia było pojawienie się trzech nieznajomych mężczyzn. Byli to Indianie, uzbrojeni wojownicy, którzy ostrożnie zbliżali się do Cullenów. Przygotowana do ataku obserwowałam z oddali ich poczynania. Byłam śmiertelnie przerażona. _

'_Co jeśli podobnie jak w przypadku Rosalie nie będę miała wpływu na rozwój wydarzeń?' _

_Nie miałam ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać, więc z odpowiednią dla siebie szybkością stanęłam przy swoich ramię w ramię. Coś mi ta sytuacja zaczęła przypominać. _

'_No tak! Opowieść Jacoba wtedy na plaży, plemienne podania o Zimnych Ludziach i te wszystkie czary–mary z których tak się wtedy śmiał. Uczestniczę w wiekopomnej chwili, w momencie zawarcia paktu, który właśnie złamałam. Dlatego pojawiła się taka wizja? Dlatego, że postąpiłam nieodpowiedzialnie i uległam Parysowi?'_

_Nie znałam odpowiedzi! Po prostu stałam się poniekąd częścią tej historii._

– _Nie musicie się nas obawiać. Jestem Carlisle, a to moja rodzina – rzekł łagodnym tonem, podchodząc do mieszkańców rezerwatu. Mężczyźni gotowi do ataku patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na poczynania mojego teścia. – Nie stanowimy zagrożenia – kontynuował swoim hipnotyzującym tonem._

– _Jesteście Zimnymi Ludźmi! – rzekł wysoki, siwowłosy Indianin, zapewne Ephraim Black, Jacob był do niego taki podobny. _

– _Nie jesteśmy tacy jak nasi pobratymcy! – tłumaczył dalej._

_Zerkałam to na jednego, to na drugiego z wielką fascynacją. Tyle razy słyszałam tą opowieść a teraz odgrywała się na moich oczach. Stary Quil opowiadał ją taką, jaką w rzeczywistości była. Zapewne wszelkie podania i wydarzenia przekazywali z pokolenia na pokolenie z odpowiednim dla nich znaczeniem._

– _Dlaczego mielibyśmy wam zaufać? – zapytał Black podejrzliwie, nie patrząc jednak na swojego rozmówcę, jakby swoje pytanie zadał właśnie mi. Wbijał swe czarne oczy we mnie, czułam jego przenikliwe spojrzenie. Jak mógł zarejestrować moją obecność? Fizycznie mnie tam przecież nie było! Moja rodzina, ci którzy mnie znali i kochali (założyłam, że nawet Rose) nie byli świadomi mojego udziału w tamtym spotkaniu, a obcy człowiek tak. Irracjonalnie czułam jakby był mi bliski, wiedział o moim istnieniu._

– _Żywimy się wyłącznie krwią zwierząt! Zapewniamy, że żadnemu z członków twojej społeczności nie stanie się_ _krzywda. – Carlisle był bardzo przekonujący w swojej przemowie, jednak były to niezbyt rzetelne dowody._

_Indianin spojrzał na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Chciał abym mu potwierdziła jego wersję? Byłam ostatnią wiarygodną osobą, która mogłaby podważać albo potwierdzać słowa Cullena. _

– _Witam, nazywam się – zaczęłam niepewnie. Nigdy w życiu nie czułam się bardziej idiotycznie chcąc powiedzieć jak mam na imię. Jak miałabym się przedstawiać komuś, kto faktycznie nie żył od wielu, wielu lat? Zaczynałam popadać w paranoję, mój umysł nie funkcjonował normalnie, to był idealny tego przykład._

'_- Jesteś z nimi a jednak cię nie ma.' _- _Usłyszałam mocny, męski bas w swojej głowie, przemówił do mnie właśnie pradziadek mojego przyjaciela. Byłam medium czy co? Obiecałam sobie, że gdy tylko znajdę się w swojej rzeczywistości pójdę do psychiatry. - 'Kim jesteś?'_ _- pytał. Był poważny. Ani Indianinie, ani Cullenowie nawet nie drgnęli. Wpatrywali się w siebie z wyczekiwaniem. Jedynie Edward na ułamek sekundy spojrzał w moją stronę. Zapewne słyszał jego myśli i zastanawiał się z czym rozmawia, skoro na linii jego wzroku stał tylko Carlisle._

'_- Jestem jedną z nich, uhm, będę nią za czasów twojego prawnuka Jacoba.' - Czułam się niedorzeczne wypowiadając te słowa, jakbym była jakimś wędrowcem w czasie i przestrzeni. Indianin jednak nie wydawał się tym faktem specjalnie zdziwiony czy zaskoczony. Uśmiechnął się z aprobatą._

'_- Dlaczego mielibyśmy wam zaufać?'_ _– powtórzył nieme pytanie. Jego wzrok zastygł na moim nadgarstku gdzie wisiała bransoletka od jego wnuka._

'_- Powiem tyle ile mogę! Edward, ten rudawy czyta ci właśnie w myślach!'_ _– Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie, podchodząc bliżej przodka swego najlepszego przyjaciela. Skinął głową, był taki poważny, nie wykazywał żadnego chorobliwego zainteresowania osobą, która przybyła z innego świata._

_Fakt, był Indianinem a oni wierzyli w to, że mogą rozmawiać z duchami lub mieć styczność z nadprzyrodzonymi siłami. -_ _'To są Cullenowie, moja rodzina. Nie piją ludzkiej krwi, są całkiem nieszkodliwi. Widzisz tę bransoletkę? Dał mi ją Jacob na zakończenie liceum. Tego wilka wyrzeźbił własnoręcznie, zapewne wiesz dlaczego akurat jego! Nadejdą czasy w których wampiry i wilkołaki staną po jednej stronie w walce z naszymi pobratymcami! Kocham Jacoba, musisz mi uwierzyć! Zachowam się jak Trzecia Żona byś mi uwierzył!'_ _– mówiłam z takim przejęciem i pasją, jakby od tego zależało dalsze istnienie moich najbliższych._

_Tym razem moja przemowa zrobiła na nim nie lada wrażenie. Nie mogłam wiedzieć o ich przemianie, a co ważniejsze skąd mogłam znać historię Taha Aki, dzięki któremu jego potomkowie wiedzieli jak zabijać wampiry i co zrobiła Trzecia Żona? Takie argumenty powinny mu wystarczyć!_ _- 'Spójrz na ich oczy. Nie są czerwone, ani czarne, są złote! Nie zabijamy ludzi. Zawrzyjmy pakt.'_ _- Sama nie wierzyłam w to, co powiedziałam. Czy ja właśnie zaproponowałam mu zawarcie umowy przez którą miałam zaraz zginąć? No tak, tylko ja byłam do tego zdolna! By ratować ukochanych wolałam poświęcić własne życie. W sumie i tak przecież umierałam. Dobrze wiedziałam, że moim najbliższym nie stałaby się krzywda, mieli przewagę liczebną a wojownicy nadal byli pod swą ludzką postacią. Bałam się o Ephraima, o moją drugą, wilczą rodzinę._

_Chyba wyczuł jakim uczuciem darzę jego prawnuka, jednak nie mógł zrozumieć zapewne jednej rzeczy. Skoro go tak kochałam, dlaczego stałam się zimnym człowiekiem? Każdy normalny by się nad tym zastanawiał! _

– _Zawrzyjmy pakt! – rzekł Black z należytą powagą. – Nie możecie polować na naszym terenie! My nie opowiemy bladym twarzom kim naprawdę jesteście. Nie wolno wam zabijać, ani kąsać ludzi! Nie możecie tworzyć nowych istot waszego gatunku! – dodał z chłodniejszym tonem._

_Miałam wrażenie jakby ziemia rozstępowała się pod moimi stopami. _

'_Jakim cudem, do cholery, poznał moją tajemnicę?_ _Chciał abym została powierniczką jego prawnuka? Tak to zamierzał rozegrać? Tak chciał mi ułatwić wybór, którego na miłość boską już dokonałam!?'_

_Nic nie było w stanie zmienić faktu, iż Edward Cullen był mi przeznaczony. Indianin wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, lecz nie spuszczał z widoku mojej bransoletki, chyba chciał bliżej przyjrzeć się rudawemu wilkowi. Mimowolnie uniosłam dłoń do góry (Quileuteccy mężczyźni byli naprawdę potężni) i w tym samym momencie poczułam przeszywający mnie chłód i ogień. Dłoń moja, Ephraima i Carlisle'a zacisnęły się, przypieczętowując tym samym umowę. _

'_O nie!'_ _- zawyłam zrozpaczona. Poczułam na policzkach strumień lawy, oczy płonęły żywym ogniem, byłam gotowa na śmierć. Poniekąd czułam jak umieram, magia opuszczała moje ciało, niczym dusza. Obraz stawał się niewyraźny, jakby za mgłą, wszystko nabrało koloru purpury. Jakiż ból wypełniał moje oczy, jakby ktoś wsadził dwa żarzące się węgle w ich miejsce. Nadal stałam w niezmienionej pozie, moja dłoń zastygła w powietrzu. Zawyłam, wydając z siebie przeraźliwy dźwięk, mieszaninę posępności, histerycznego szlochu i wszechogarniającej rozpaczy. Wszystkie ptaki w promieniu pięciu mil z popłochem wzbiły się w powietrze, jedynie ślepy jastrząb czekał na swą zagładę._

_- 'EPHRAIM, BŁAGAM, NIE O TAKI PAKT MI CHODZIŁO.' _

Mój przeraźliwy wrzask rozniósł się echem na cały rezerwat, odpowiedziało mi złowrogie warknięłam się wytężyć wzrok. Odcień czerwieni nie zbladł, lecz się nasilał, a magmowe łzy wypływały z mych oczu, niczym z wulkanu podczas erupcji. Nie byłam w stanie nad tym zapanować.Coś wielkiego stało nade mną i warczało. Szybko się jednak oddaliło na stosowną odległość. Dlaczego miałam świadomość, że była to Leah? Paradoksalnie jej najbardziej się obawiałam ze wszystkich na których mogłam natknąć się poza bezpieczną dla mnie granicą. Wilczyca obchodziła mnie szerokim łukiem, bardziej dla mojego bezpieczeństwa niż własnego. Byłam przecież takim łatwym celem. Wydawało się jakby pokonała zaledwie jedno okrążenie, kiedy stanęły przy niej kolejne dwa stworzenia wyjęte niczym z legend. Wpatrywały się we mnie swoimi wielkimi ślepiami, bynajmniej takie miałam wrażenie. Trudno było dostrzec cokolwiek przez wodospad łez. Znałam wilki na tyle dobrze, że wiedziałam kto stał przy Clearwater. Nie poszczęściło mi się, natknęłam się na Sama i Paula. O tak, chociaż jedynym pocieszeniem dla mnie był fakt, że rozszarpią mnie w mgnieniu oka, bez żadnych śli mogłabym mieć kiedyś wybór między nimi a Volturi - tak wilkołaki spełniały wszelkie kryteria zadania 'bezbolesnej śmierci'. Gdy ponownie przeniosłam wzrok na mieszkańców rezerwatu już ich tam nie było. Nie wiedziałam czy mój umysł płata mi figle pokazując kolejny majak, czy faktycznie ich tam nie było?! Chciałam jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, przytulić do Edwarda i błagać na kolanach by następnym razem skuł mnie w kajdany, jeśli pisnę choć słówko o wypadzie do La Push. Pozostawało jedynie pytanie czy takowy następny raz miał w ogóle nadejść? Nie to jednak było wtedy ważne. Liczył się fakt, że nie schrzaniłam Cullenom przeszłości, chociażby w moim wyimaginowanym spotkaniu z przodkami Jacoba. O ile było ono w jakikolwiek sposób realne! Z trudem przychodziło mi ostatnimi czasy oddzielanie fikcji od rzeczywistego świata, to nic innego jak postępujący Alzheimer! Mogłam tylko czekać, aż zapomnę.

'_Nie! Po stokroć wolałabym umrzeć w ogniach piekielnych niż zapomnieć o Edwardzie Cullenie i Jacobie Blacku.' _

– Zanieście ją do Billy'ego! – dobiegł mnie głos Sama.

'_A jednak byli tam, nie oszalałam do reszty.'_

Pomimo rozkazu nikt nie miał zamiaru się do mnie zbliżyć, takie odniosłam wrażenie. Nadal stałam sama pośrodku lasu, jak kołek.

– To bezpieczne? – Leah nie była zadowolona z wydanego polecenia. – Spójrz na nią! Wygląda jak obłąkana! – wycedziła przez zęby.

'_Dziewczyno, jakbyś ty wyglądała gdybyś przed chwilą rozmawiała ze swoimi przodkami? Mało tego, jakbyś się czuła zawierając nieświadomie pakt przez który miałabyś zaraz stracić życie?' - _Poczułam nieodpartą ochotę rzucenia się jej do gardła. Zagalopowałam się. Jak mogłam oczekiwać współczucia od swojego naturalnego wroga. Powinnam się była cieszyć, że przyszli pod swoją ludzką postacią. Może nie powinni byli tak nadstawiać karku? Byłam wampirem – upośledzonym umysłowo i fizycznie, ale do cholery byłam nim! Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedziałam czego spodziewać się po samej sobie. Byłam nieobliczalna!

– Nie możemy jej tu zostawić! Jej rodzinka nie zaryzykuje szukania jej w rezerwacie, nie zerwaliby paktu! – Indianin był nieugięty, nie spodziewałam się po nim takiej postawy, cóż za miłe rozczarowanie.

– Quil mówił, że jest nieszkodliwa! – wtrącił się Paul. – Jeśli się mylił…

'_Co jeśli się mylił?' _

Co mu chodziło po głowie!? Że też te psy miały zbyt skomplikowane procesy myślowe, nie mogłam wyczytać nic, w ich głowach panował jeden wielki chaos, mogłabym rzec gorszy od nicości. Jak Edward dawał radę skupić się na jednej myśli skoro przez nią przebijało się z pięć innych? Jakby gromadka dzieci wrzeszczała ci do ucha co chce dostać od Mikołaja! Słyszysz wszystkie, ale nie rozumiesz żadnego!

– Bella nie jest głupia, tak myślę! – Uley nie był już o tym tak święcie przekonany. – Wygląda prawie tak samo, jak wtedy gdy znalazłem ją za pierwszym razem – dodał z dziwnym zaniepokojeniem.

Za pierwszym razem - to wspomnienie bolało.

– Porzucili ją tu? – zapytała Leah. W jej głosie zabrzmiała nuta chorobliwej nadziei. – Cullenowie znowu wyjechali?

Warknęłam ostrzegawczo w ich stronę, kolejnej herezji z jej ust bym nie wytrzymała.

'_Jak śmiała? Jak mogła wyciągnąć wnioski, że moja rodzina chciała się mnie pozbyć? Rozerwę jędzę na strzępy.' - _Ta myśl przeszyła moje całe ciało. Drapieżnik we mnie szykował się do ataku.

– Dlatego darła się tak o ten pakt!? – Podłapał jej myśl Paul.

'_Oszaleli'_ – pomyślałam, zaprawdę wydawałam się być wówczas najbardziej zrównoważoną istotą.

– Nie sądzę! - Stłumił ich zapał Uley. – Nie byłaby w stanie szczerzyć na nas zębów! Jej wampir na pewno już nie pozwoliłby sobie na kolejne opuszczenie swojej żony. – Ostatnie słowo jakoś z trudem wypowiedział, jakby stawało mu w gardle. Śmiertelniczka wychodząca za mąż za wampira, to było zapewne jego zdaniem odrażające! Zimni Ludzie byli odpychający, ale nie dla mnie!

– Więc co ona tu robi? – Leah zaczęła cała dygotać. Musiałam drażnić ją w takim samym stopniu co ona mnie. Stanęłam prosto by nie prowokować wilczycy.

– Zapewne korzysta z zaproszenia tego narwanego Ateary! – mruknął. – Quil zaproponował jej wczoraj by wpadła do nas w odwiedziny! – dodał z niesmakiem. Jego pomysł nie przypadł mu do gustu, podobnie jak dwóm jego kompanom, którzy roześmiali się ironicznie.

– Od kiedy to spraszamy pijawki? – prychnęła Clearwater.

Wodospad łez zupełnie już wysechł, moją złość zastąpiło uczucie, którego bym się nie spodziewała – odrzucenie. Bardzo bolało.

– NIECH WRACA DO SWOICH! – zagrzmiał Paul. – Zostawmy ją. Jacob nie wybaczyłby nam, jeśli stałaby się jej krzywda! – dodał od niechcenia, machnąwszy na mnie ręką.

– Nic wam nigdy nie wychodzi, prawda? – Naskoczyłam na trójkę. Spojrzeli na mnie jak na wariatkę. Cóż, moje zachowanie odbiegało od przyjętych norm. Kto odważyłby się w pojedynkę zaczynać z trójką niebezpiecznych wrogów? Oczywiście, że Bella, tylko ja byłam do tego zdolna.

– Co masz na myśli? - rzekł od niechcenia Uley. Najwidoczniej rozmowa ze mną nie była szczytem jego marzeń i vice versa.

– Przez Jacoba musicie puścić mnie wolno, a doskonale wiem jak ona chciałaby mojej śmierci! - wskazałam palcem na dziewczynę. – Ephraimowi też się nie udało! Chciał mnie przechytrzyć! – Wybuchłam niepohamowaną złością.

Teraz patrzyli na mnie jak nie na wariatkę, tylko jak na osobę głęboko upośledzoną.

– Postradała rozum! – skwitowała Leah. – Wracaj do swoich albo wywiążemy się z umowy! – syknęła złowrogo.

– Nigdzie się nie wybieram! – odparłam pewnie.

– Życie ci niemiłe? – warknęła cała dygocząc, Paul położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, nakazując tym samym by się uspokoiła.

– Odejdę dopiero jak mi powiecie gdzie jest moja córka i Jake! – powiedziałam to tak dosadnie, iż zdziwiłam się, że potrafię być tak pewna siebie w momencie śmiertelnego zagrożenia.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Niepokoił mnie ten fakt. Oznaczało to zawsze jedno, coś było nie tak!

– Twoje pijawki znowu cię w nic nie wtajemniczyły? – prychnął z niedowierzaniem Paul. Posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie, jeszcze jedna obelga pod adresem mojej rodziny a straciłby całe ramię. Z drugiej strony, co miał na myśli? Jaką znowuż tajemnicę przede mną ukrywali? Moja mina zachęciła go jednak do wyjaśnień.

– Polecieli do Amazonii! Jakaś Zafrina ich zaprosiła! Zaprosiła? Nie, kazała im stawić się jak najszybciej, chyba chodziło o tego, co go ta mała od was przywiozła ostatnio! – Najwyraźniej nie podobała mu się ta eskapada, podobnie jak mi w chwili gdy się o niej dowiedziałam.

– Nahuel – Tylko to jedno słowo byłam w stanie wypowiedzieć.

– Wiesz już co chciałaś wiedzieć, a teraz odejdź! – rzekł z ponagleniem Sam. Widział, że napad mojej histerii minął. Wyciągnął zatem wnioski, że sama dam sobie już radę.

Odwrócili się do mnie tyłem z zamiarem odejścia w swoją stronę, miało być to dla mnie upokorzeniem. Wilkołaki nie odwracały się do wrogów, nie pozwalał im na to instynkt. Tak, ja nie byłam w ich mniemaniu najmniejszym zagrożeniem.

– W czym Ephraim chciał cię niby przechytrzyć? – Sam nagle odwrócił się zaintrygowany. A jednak, wzbudziłam w nim ciekawość!

– Jestem kim jestem! – uśmiechnęłam się tajemniczo i z godną sobie szybkością rzuciłam się biegiem w stronę z której przybyłam. Nie podjęli pościgu. Mój ruch potraktowali jako ucieczkę. Tak uciekałam! Nie przed nimi, lecz przed chęcią wyjawienia im swojej tajemnicy. Sekretu paktu. Wiedziałam, że stary Black nie pozwoli zostać Cullenom jedynie z powodu odmienności w kolorze ich oczu i zapewnień o ich zwierzęcej diecie. Nie był głupi. Jedynie ja i moje zapewnienia mogły zagwarantować im anonimowość. Wiedziałam o wielu rzeczach, a takich argumentów Indianin nie mógł zignorować. O ile to co przeżyłam było czymś realnym. Pokonując kolejny odcinek lasu moje myśli skupiły się ponownie na Nahuelu. Na tym przystojnym, młodym mężczyźnie, którego skóra była barwy niesamowicie nasyconego, ciemnego brązu. Pamiętałam jak wyłonił się wtedy z lasu jako moja, a właściwie nadzieja nas wszystkich. Stał tak trzymając się z boku, na baczności. Słyszałam jego opowieść jakby szeptał mi ją do ucha i pamiętam jak dziwnie zaakcentował pewną jej część.

'– _Powstrzymajcie go jeśli chcecie, ale pozwólcie moim siostrom odejść w pokoju. Nie zrobiły nic złego.' _

Kolejno głos Kajusza (przeszedł mnie zimny dreszcz):

'– _Załatwmy wreszcie tę sprawę i ruszajmy na południe zająć się tą drugą.' _

_Czy Volturi dopiero teraz zdecydowali się uderzyć na Johama - szalonego naukowca, który tworzył rasę nadludzi takich jak Nauhel i moja Renesmee? Z tą różnicą, iż moja córka w przeciwieństwie do jego potomków poczęła się z wielkiej miłości, a nie była wynikiem okrutnych zapędów.'_ – To był jedyny wytłumaczalny dla mnie powód dla którego Zafrina wezwała moją córkę i Jacoba. – _'Czy żołnierze Voltery zgładzili całą rodzinę nie szczędząc nikogo? To było bardzo w ich stylu. Nie! Wezwałaby nas wszystkich! Zatem w jakim celu ich przywołała? Dlaczego ta wizyta była okrywana taką tajemnicą?'_

Biegłam najszybciej jak umiałam byleby tylko poznać prawdę w przeciągu najbliższej minuty. To co zobaczyłam przed domem Carlisle'a doszczętnie mnie zszokowało. Tak, to było idealne określenie moich odczuć na widok radiowozów policyjnych.

'_Wezwali FBI.'_ – Załamałam się. – _'Nadopiekuńczość mojej rodziny przechodziła powoli w fobię! Nie było mnie zaledwie, no właśnie, ile czasu mnie nie było?'_

Gdy przechodziłam w stan półjawy (tak określiłam swoje niedorzeczne wizje) takie coś jak poczucie czasu nie istniało. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, jakby miało mi to w czymś pomóc. Czyżby ludzkie odruchy były aż tak silne? Najwyraźniej! Zatrzymałam się przy cedrze, pod którym czekałam niedawno na Alice. Z mojego punktu widzenia minęło około pół godziny. Właśnie tyle czasu według mnie spędziłam w rezerwacie. Jednak nie mogłam być tego pewna. Wizja z Rochester trwała w rzeczywistości zaledwie ułamki sekundy. Nie wiedziałam jak odnosił się czas do La Push. Nie miałam ochoty wchodzić do domu, opowiadać gdzie byłam i co robiłam. Tym razem na pewno umieściliby mnie w zakładzie dla obłąkanych wampirów. Ciekawił mnie nawet fakt czy taka instytucja w ogóle istniała. Czy był na świecie jakiś wampir podobny do mnie? Tak samo okaleczony psychicznie i fizycznie? Odmieniec? Cóż, póki co chyba byłam jedynym egzemplarzem. A może jad Edwarda miał jakiś defekt genetyczny? Nie, to akurat nie byłoby możliwe! Mój mąż - ideał wszelkiej doskonałości. Nawet jego toksyna sama w sobie będąc doskonałością nie była w stanie mnie zmienić. Byłam odporna na wszelkie nieskazitelności. Miałam pozostać zwykłą Bellą, tą od wampirów!

– Gdzie byłaś?!? – doszedł mnie rozgniewany głos Alice.

– Na spacerku. – Po części powiedziałam prawdę. – Tak się guzdrałaś, że straciłam ochotę by na ciebie czekać.

– Nie było cię 5 godzin! – wybuchła. – Gdzie byłaś? – powtórzyła słodkim, szepczącym głosikiem. Zbiła mnie swoim zachowaniem z pantałyku. Po chwili dotarło do mnie, że odgrywała rolę złej, starszej siostry by móc wyręczyć braciszka. Nie chciał na mnie krzyczeć, czy może bał się, że mnie od razu zamorduje? Fakt. Samotny, wałęsający się po lesie, upośledzony wampir to był idealny cel, nawet dla wściekłej wiewiórki! Mój mąż był przerażający w swojej wyidealizowanej wizji opieki nade mną.

– U starych znajomych – mruknęłam. – A to co? – Kiwnęłam głową w stronę dwóch radiowozów.

– Charlie i jego zastępca przyjechali podzi… - Zamknęła sobie usta dłonią, po czym puściła mi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie typu: 'sorry Bella, życie mi jeszcze miłe'. Edward już szykował dla mnie karę za dezercję! Osobiście miał mi wszystko powiedzieć, a ja miałam siedzieć cicho i nie protestować! W ramach zadośćuczynienia jego zamartwiania się o mnie. Cóż, sama wpędziłam się w tarapaty, miałam za swoje! La Push mi się zachciało i wilkołaków. Miałam ochotę na nowo się rozpłakać, gdy tylko ujrzałam męża wychodzącego z domu w towarzystwie mojego ojca i jego zastępcy. Był taki spokojny i opanowany w tym swoim zagniewaniu. Zawsze idealnie idealny! To nie było fair! Powinien był mnie wychłostać, a zamiast tego pocałował w policzek i z największą, zabarwioną sarkazmem słodyczą w głosie rzekł:

– Już wróciłaś od znajomych wilczków?

– Nie doszłam do wioski! – Wycedziłam przez zęby, siląc się na uśmiech, który wyszedł strasznie mdło.

– Wielka szkoda! Ale to się dobrze składa najdroższa Isabello! – Oj, było źle skoro zwracał się do mnie pełnym imieniem. – Właśnie dostarczyli twój nowy samochód! Prezent z okazji zbliżających się świąt! – posyłał mi kolejne uśmiechy. Wolałabym żeby mnie już zabił, lecz on wolał dręczyć moją i tak obolałą psyche.

– Jesteś zbyt szczodry! – Z trudem powstrzymywałam się, żeby się na niego nie wydrzeć. Zamiast tego dałam się wciągnąć w jego gierki.

– Źle cię oceniałem, Edwardzie! – Poklepał go po ramieniu Charlie.

'_Taki gest! Takie auto! Patrzeć jak się tutaj media zjadą'_ – Natłok impulsów w głowie ojca przeraził mnie konkretnie. Po raz kolejny pożałowałam, że byłam taka ciekawska myśli ukochanych mi ludzi i wampirów, gdybym mogła dodałabym również i wilkołaków. Póki co, ich umysły były zbyt 'trudne' jak na moje możliwości.

– Wiem Charlie – odparł z uśmiechem. – Nie każmy Isabelli czekać! Zapewne umiera z ciekawości jaki to prezent na nią czeka w garażu! – dodał mój mąż, obejmując mnie dość mocno, tak by dać do zrozumienia, że swoją samotną eskapadą bardzo go zirytowałam.

– W rzeczy samej, zaraz umrę! – burknęłam oschle.

– Nie lubi prezentów i tylko udaje żeby zrobić nam na złość. – Komendant Swan uśmiechnął się z lubością do Cullena. Ile czasu mnie do cholery nie było? Na pewno tylko pięć godzin? A może wieki? Przez ten czas zapewne Edward mógłby przekonać ojca do siebie, ale nie w niecałe popołudnie!

– Tak Charlie! Isabella to beznadziejna aktorka! – zaśmiał się. Jeszcze raz wypowiedziałby moje imię w ten przekorny sposób, a byłabym z pewnością gotowa rzucić mu się do gardła. Moją drogę krzyżową z pewnością zamierzał usłać cierniami.

– Nie każmy jej dłużej czekać! – Zapał Charliego był chorobliwy, wręcz przerażający.

'_Nie, nie! Ja sobie tu tak mogę stać do końca świata!'_ - Panikowałam w myślach. Poczułam szarpnięcie i już szliśmy w stronę garażu. Jeśli ciągnięcie mnie siłą można było nazwać jakimkolwiek sposobem chodzenia. Prawie unosiłam się w powietrzu.

– Powodzenia Bello! – Pomachała mi Alice. Taktowniejsze byłoby: 'żegnaj Bello, miło było cię poznać'. A ja naiwna łudziłam się, że będzie mi mącił w głowie bym tylko zgodziła się wejść z nim do pomieszczenia. Zaiste byłoby tak, gdyby tylko nie moje idiotyczne pragnienie znalezienia się u Quileutów. Zbyt łagodnym określeniem było, że byłam na siebie wściekła.

– Jeśli chcesz możesz zamknąć oczy! – Ojciec drażnił mnie tym swoim entuzjazmem. Nie zamierzałam odpowiadać ani wykonywać żadnego z ich poleceń. Chciałam mieć ten koszmar już za sobą.

– Co. To. Ma. Być? – Mój stłumiony głos przeszedł w jęk.

W centralnym miejscu garażu stało to 'coś', czym podniecali się wszyscy mieszkańcy domu płci męskiej plus Charlie, a co mnie osobiście doprowadzało do rozpaczy. Było duże i raz już widziałam podobne auto, lub o zgrozo może to samo, w telewizji. Samochód nie wyglądał jak opancerzony wóz bojowy ani przenośny bunkier przeciwatomowy, ale jak najnowsza limuzyna samego prezydenta! Zrobiło mi się słabo!

– Świetny co? – Charlie pożerał Cadillaca wzrokiem. – Takiego samego ma głowa państwa! – Jego entuzjazm nie gasł nawet na sekundę. Wolałam się nie zastanawiać jak udało się go Edwardowi zdobyć. Jeśli z takim cackiem jak mój poprzedni wóz ochronny nie miał problemów, nawet limuzyna samego prezydenta nie stanowiła dań problemu, a już na pewno jeśli pośrednikiem była kobieta. Wystarczyłby sam uśmiech Cullena, a zapewne podarowałaby mu gwiazdkę z nieba. Dodatkowo poprzez to co wyprawiał ze swoim głosem byłaby w stanie zapewne zrobić wszystko!

– Po co to auto?! – Nie mogłam się już powstrzymać i wybuchłam ze złości.

– Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa! – Edward uśmiechnął się miło. – Musisz być bezpieczna! – dodał z całkowita powagą.

– Więc na cholerę mi limuzyna? Z szybą o grubości 15 cm? Odporną na głupie rakiety? – zawyłam, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Zbyt późno zorientowałam się, że w napadzie złości powiedziałam o dwa zdania za dużo.

– Jaka ty obeznana w temacie jesteś! – rzekł z przekąsem mój ukochany. _'Głucha? Ot, przebiegła wampirzyca! Podsłuchiwała nas.'_

– Gadali o tym w telewizji – zaprzeczyłam. Z moim talentem aktorskim byłam taka przekonywująca co trzylatek twierdzący, że umie czytać. Na potwierdzenie mąż posłał mi kpiarski uśmiech.

– Bello, będziesz niczym gwiazda filmowa! – Ojciec oszalał.

– Tak, tato! – odburknęłam. - Gwiazda jednego sezonu!

– Mogłabyś chociaż udawać, że jesteś zadowolona! – skarcił mnie.

– Staram się jak mogę! – odpowiedziałam.

O tak, starałam się! Mało brakowało żebym uciekła z pomieszczenia wrzeszcząc z rozpaczy. Na dodatek ojciec nie ułatwiał mi życia wciąż wzdychając nad maską, a Edward… ten to dopiero czerpał chorą satysfakcję z mojej niedoli. Zapewne nie zamierzał tego robić, ale należało mi się.

– Mała przejażdżka Pani Cullen? – Edward objął mnie w pasie. – Do rezerwaciku może? – syknął cicho, niesłyszalnie dla ludzkiego ucha, a zatem Charlie nie zareagował i nadal emocjonował się przy limuzynie. Przemilczałam jego docinki. Moja wina, więc zamierzałam znosić je dzielnie.

– Tak Panie Cullen – ucięłam. – Od razu na cmentarzyk! – syknęłam szeptem.

– Jedziesz Charlie? – zapytał, a ten spojrzał na zięcia z uwielbieniem w oczach. Tak, Edward właśnie kupił sobie mojego ojca. Prawie siłą wepchnęli mnie do środka. Gdy pozostali domownicy usłyszeli odgłos zapalanego silnika z godną siebie szybkością znaleźli się przed garażem. Nawet Carlisle i Esme, a brałam ich za takie mądre wampiry. Wszyscy wsiedli do środka, rozsiadając się wygodnie, kontemplując nad nowym nabytkiem dla 'ofiary losu', jak ładnie nazwała mnie Rosalie. I bynajmniej nie zrobiła tego na poziomie mentalnym. Wówczas nie byłam w stanie zwrócić na to uwagi, że nasze stosunki jednak nic nie zyskały po wczorajszej kolacji. Z przejęcia i obawy przed gniewem Edwarda zapomniałam o tym co było najważniejsze.

– Powie mi ktoś z łaski swojej gdzie jest moje dziecko? – powiedziałam chyba zbyt głośno, ponieważ spojrzeli na mnie niezrozumiale. W środku panowała przecież idealna cisza, bynajmniej dla nich. Według mnie panowała tam wrzawa.

'_Czuję się jak Marilyn Monroe, phi, lepiej, jak pierwsza dama.' _– Mentalna Rose piszczała jak nastolatka na widok swego idola. - _'Pierwsza dama w psiarni! Gdzie ta znowu się szlajała? Niech ktoś otworzy okno! Cuchnie tu mokrym psem!'_

Odruchowo powąchałam swoje włosy jak na lekcji biologii w pierwszy dzień szkoły, w dzień w którym mój ukochany miał mnie taką ochotę zabić. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że moje włosy nie pachniały już szamponem truskawkowym. Pozostałe aspekty się nie zmieniły, oczywiście te dotyczące Cullena.

'_Ciekaw jestem czy rzeczywiście Stinger nic by nie zrobiła nadwoziu.'_ - Emmett ujął dłonią podbródek, wydawał się być tym niemym pytaniem bardzo zaintrygowany.

'_Muszę kupić Esme nowy samochód.'_

'_Trzeba powiększyć garaż. Carlisle na pewno będzie chciał kupić mi nowe auto.' _

Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie. Jak oni się wspaniale uzupełniali. Byli wzorem pary idealnej. Samo połączenie ich imion brzmiało już jak poezja. Carlisle i Esme – niczym Adam i Ewa w boskim raju.

'_Rosalie zaraz wybuchnie z podniecenia!'_

Biedny Jasper. Miał minę jak wtedy, gdy stał na szkolnym korytarzu pośród bandy dzieciaków, a każdy z nich był potencjalną ofiarą. Współczułam mu, sam widok rozanielonej blondynki przyprawiał mnie o mdłości, a ten musiał jeszcze znosić jej emocje.

'_Edward zbyt surowo potraktował Bellę!'_

Kochana Alice.

Wszystkie te myśli krążyły w mojej głowie odbijając się niczym piłeczka pingpongowa od ściany. Najgorsze ze wszystkich i wybijające się swoją mocą ponad inne były myśli Charliego. Starałam się je zagłuszać jak tylko mogłam, ale bez większych rezultatów. Im więcej trajkotały jego mentalne usta tym bardziej chciałam wyskoczyć przez okno i zakończyć swe cierpienie.

– Polecieli do Europy! – Carlisle był zdziwiony moim pytaniem. Uważnie wsłuchałam się w ich nieme głosy. Żadnych wzmianek o Zafrinie czy choćby o Amazonii. Kompletna pustka w tym temacie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie okłamali mnie. Zdziwienie szybko zostało wyparte przez uczucie przerażenia. Jednak Paul nie kłamał, moje dziecko i mój przyjaciel wybrali się w nieznane. Wiedziałam tylko, że muszę tam być, razem z nimi, że muszę ich chronić!

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała zatroskana Esme, widząc moją udręczoną minę.

– Nie! Nic nie jest w porządku! Musimy lecieć do Zafriny! Nie wiem co, ale coś jest nie tak! Renesmee nigdy by nas nie oszukała! – Zaczęłam panikować jak to się ludziom zazwyczaj zdarzało w takich sytuacjach. Ludziom – nie mutantom!

– Jak to oszukała? – Rosalie w końcu przestała fantazjować i wróciła do rzeczywistości. Patrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie.

– Powiedział, że Zafrina nakazała jej i Jacobowi zjawić się jak najszybciej. Wspominał coś o Nahuelu – wyrzucałam z siebie słowa z prędkością światła.

– Jak to powiedział? Kto ci powiedział? – zapytał podejrzliwie Emmett, wbijając we mnie swe złote spojrzenie.

– Nie udawaj, że nie czujesz? – prychnęła Rose. – Śmierdzi na kilometr wilkołakami! – dodała z pogardą, zatykając sobie przy tym nos.

– Paul mi powiedział w lesie! – wycedziłam przez zęby, po czym zaczęłam szukać komórki w kieszeni bluzy.

– W jakim znowu lesie? – Dobiegł mnie odgłos spuszczanej szyby dzielącej pasażerów od kierowcy. Spojrzałam w przednie lusterko. Wzrok mojego Edwarda mógł wtedy zmieniać w kamień.

– NASZYM! – warknęłam. To nie był najlepszy czas na sprzeczkę, a do tego gdzieś zapodziałam swój telefon. Byłam wściekła.

– Miałaś się wybrać tylko na plażę! – Jakże on chciał mnie dobić.

– Edwardzie, to nie czas i miejsce na rozprawy o tym! – Carlisle rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na jedynego człowieka, który znajdował się w samochodzie. Na szczęście ojciec nic nie słyszał na temat Zafriny. Byłam wdzięczna za tę dźwiękoszczelną szybę, lecz nie dla wampirzego słuchu rzecz jasna.

'_Złamała pakt!'_ – Ta myśl uderzyła we mnie z impetem, myśl dochodząca z siedmiu stron.

'_W końcu zacznie się coś dziać!'_ – Emmett zaczął fantazjować o walce, pogrążył się w tym stanie na długi czas.

– Wracamy! – zawyrokował szofer.

– Czemu? – zdziwienie Charliego było powalające. – Dopiero co wjechaliśmy na asfalt! – marudził jak małe dziecko. Nikt już nie zabrał głosu. Wszyscy wydawali się być źli na mnie. Wampiry z powodu mojej nieodpowiedzialności, a ojciec winił mnie za koniec jego przygody z prezydencką limuzyną. Wysadziliśmy go przed domem. Wieczorem ktoś miał pojawić się po radiowóz. Ojca miałam zatem z głowy. Z resztą nie miało mi już pójść tak łatwo.


	6. Chapter 5: Nahuel,Kajusz i stare legendy

Zapewne dla każdego człowieka znajdującego się aktualnie na lotnisku w Seattle nasz widok nie wydał się czymś nadzwyczajnym, jeśli tylko oczywiście spojrzałby na to ktoś wtajemniczony. W lewej części staliśmy my – wampiry (ok. oni i ja), w prawej – sfora wilkołaków, w skład której wchodzili: Sam, Seth, Paul, Jared i Quil. W duchu cieszyłam się, że nakazali by Leah została w rezerwacie. O jedną uprzedzoną do mojej osoby psychopatkę mniej. No może nieznacznie rzucaliśmy się jednak w oczy. My – nadzwyczaj urodziwi, sprawiający wrażenie niedostępnych modeli wprost z okładki modnego czasopisma, oni – potężnie umięśnieni Indianie z minami zaciekłych wojowników. Wyglądali jak nasi ochroniarze. Cóż za niedorzeczne skojarzenia. Tworzyliśmy dwie zwarte grupy, które wnikliwie nawzajem się obserwowały. Znałam każdą myśl członków mojej rodziny, nie muszę dodawać, że nie byli optymistycznie nastawieni na wspólną wyprawę z Quileutami. Nie słyszałam jednak żadnej ze strony drugiego obozu. Co prawda łowiłam uchem te wszystkie myśli dudniące w mojej głowie, jednak nie umiałam żadnej zrozumieć! Jakbym była na autostradzie i musiała dopasować odgłos silnika do poszczególnego samochodu. Słyszał je za to Edward, więc czerpałam wiadomości z drugiej ręki. To było żałosne z mojej strony, ale musiałam wiedzieć na czym stoimy. Dotychczas Indianie znali więcej faktów od nas. To było frustrujące. Jared, podobnie jak reszta, nie był zadowolony z naszego towarzystwa, zresztą działało to w obie strony. Tak było zawsze. Nawet wtedy gdy walczyliśmy ramię w ramię. Tolerowaliśmy się na tyle, by nie rzucać się sobie go gardeł w miejscach publicznych, takich jak chociażby to lotnisko. Spojrzawszy na uzbrojonego w karabin celnika, który miał za zadanie chronić obywateli zachciało mi się po prostu śmiać. Mogliśmy wymordować tych wszystkich ludzi w zaledwie minutę. Mogliśmy, ale to nie było w naszym stylu. Cullenowie byli wampirzymi wegetarianami, a ja… cóż, ostatnio polowałam tylko na bułki i jajka. Zagrożenie teoretyczne – ogromne, zagrożenie praktyczne – zerowe. Nasi znajomi, ci 'prawostronni', byli zapewne innego zdania! Do odlotu mieliśmy jeszcze godzinę, wieczność w moim mniemaniu. Czas dłużył mi się w nienaturalny sposób. Nie można jednak mówić o nudzie siedząc w umysłach swojej rodzinki. Byli tacy inni, a jednocześnie bliźniaczo podobni. Najbardziej fascynującą umysłowość posiadał zapewne Edward, ale jego nie powinnam brać nawet pod uwagę. Był dla mnie ideałem boskości, co dyskryminowało automatycznie wszystkie pozostałe istoty bytujące na świecie. Zdawało się być czymś niedorzecznym samo jego istnienie. Odkąd to anioły zstępowały na ziemię? Emmett dostarczał mi za to potężnej dawki humoru, był takim pociesznym, starszym bratem. Każda jego myśl poprawiała mi nastrój, wszystko brał jako jeden potężny żart. Szczególnie towarzystwo 'piesków gończych' było w jego mniemaniu kawałem zaliczającym się do tych bardzo kiepskich. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że w lasach Amazonii na coś się jednak nam przydadzą. Gdyby przyszło się zmierzyć z wrogiem ważna była siła liczebna, nawet jeśli trzeba ją było wzmacniać wilkami. Nadzieja walki aż z niego kipiała. Cały Em. Ja żyłam nadzieją, że jakakolwiek manifestacja naszych sił będzie zbędna. Natomiast umysł mojej kochanej Alice był jedną wielką niewiadomą. Dziewczyna zdawała się istnieć w swoim własnym świecie. Trudno mi było przedzierać się poprzez jej skomplikowane myśli, szczególnie wtedy gdy kodowała je nieznanymi mi językami. Podejrzewałam, że był to jedyny znany jej sposób by ukryć się przed Edwardem. Chciała, by niektóre jej myśli pozostały anonimowe. Oczywiście mój mąż nie podsłuchiwał z premedytacją, tak jak ja to miałam w zwyczaju. On słyszał wszystko mimo swej woli. Ja musiałam skupić na kimś uwagę, wyjątkami były te chwile w których osoby myślały o mnie. Wówczas niezależnie od swojej woli ich mentalność do mnie ciągnęła. Jakby moje jestestwo wyszukiwało zagrożeń. Tak, w ten właśnie sposób mogłabym to określić. Czy temu właśnie miały służyć moje nowe zdolności? Do obrony? To nie był dobry moment by się nad tym zastanawiać, tym bardziej że Jasper i jego myśli wydawały się krążyć niebezpiecznie wokoło pewnej istoty, która wywoływała u mnie dreszcze.

Kajusz!

Nie wiedziałam czy chcę je poznać. Miałam na głowie już dosyć zmartwień by dokładać sobie kolejnego.

Skusiłam się dopiero w momencie, gdy Edward spojrzał na brata z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem. To musiało być coś ważnego.

– Chyba nie myślisz, że chce kontynuować? – zapytał zatrwożony. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nich z zaciekawieniem. Gdy mój mąż mówił w tak niezrozumiały sposób znaczyło to tylko jedno, odpowiadał na czyjeś nieme pytania, albo sam pytał odnośnie czyjś niemych przemyśleń.

– Nie wiem, tyko nad tym dywagowałem! – odparł z niezadowoleniem. Brat znowu szpiegował jego umysłowość. Bardzo tego nie lubił. Jak zapewne każdy, kto poddawany był praniu mózgu.

– Hallo!! Znowu się zapominacie! – mruknął Emmett poirytowany. – My nie czytamy w myślach!

'_Mów za siebie.'_ - Zachichotałam w duchu i dałam nura w umysł naszego speca od emocji. To co w nim ujrzałam było niewyobrażalnie odpychające. Kajusz i polowania na wilkołaki. Przeszył mnie zimny dreszcz.

'_O nie! Tylko nie to!' _- krzyczałam w myślach! Ten sadystyczny wampir, okropny staruch chciał powybijać 'moje wilki', to było karygodne.

Chociaż były to tylko przypuszczenia Jazza wzięłam ich treść całkiem poważnie. Sama zresztą powiązałam wcześniej wyjazd córki z rodziną Volturi. Jeśli robiły to także inne osoby, musiało zaiste coś w tym być.

Spojrzałam błagalnie na duży zegar wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie. Do odlotu pozostawało jeszcze ponad pół godziny. Cholerny czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie, jakby na złość tym, którym bardzo się spieszyło. Na złość nam!

– Jasper uważa, że Kajusz chce urządzić polowanie! – powiadomił resztę rodzinki Edward, miał przy tym bardzo przygnębioną minę. Nie mógł pozwolić by Jacobowi stała się krzywda. Gdyby nie nasza córka, zapewne pozwoliłby mu się wić w męczarniach po wieki. Teraz nie miał wyjścia. Renesmee była równie uczuciową istotą co ja - jej matka. Edward miał świadomość jak potoczyłaby się przyszłość jego dziecka bez ukochanej osoby przy boku. Wiedział również jakim uczuciem ja darzę Blacka. W głębi serca zapewne sam chętnie wyręczyłby Kajusza. Ta jego nieuzasadniona zazdrość! Wiedział, że kocham go nad wszelkie możliwe stworzenie. Wiedział również jak tęskniłam za przyjacielem, z jakim majestatem wymawiałam jego imię. Jakąż ja byłam wyplutą ze zrozumienia istotą! Parys tkwił w mym sercu jakoby stał się po wieki częścią mojego jestestwa. Tak już miało być.

– Chce wytępić rasę stworzoną przez tego szalonego ojca Nahuela? – wolała się upewnić Rose, a jej umysł w tym momencie darł się z jedną wielką histeryczną obawą: _'Nessie, moja Nessie! Chcą zabić moją Nessie!'_

Westchnęłam ciężko. Jak osoba pokroju Rosalie mogła darzyć moje dziecko tak ogromną miłością skoro mnie szczerze nienawidziła? Fakt, dziewczyna była bardzo skomplikowaną osobowością, trudno ją było przejrzeć. Raz niczym płytka sadzawka o bardzo mętnej wodzie, to znów wydawała się być głębią oceanu.

– Raczej chce dokończyć dawno rozpoczętą misję w Europie – odparł ponuro Hale. Zdawało się czy zastygliśmy w bezruchu? Miałam wrażenie jakby moja rodzina zmieniła się w marmurowy pomnik, idealny rzecz jasna w swojej złożoności. Nie, pomnik to było zbyt przyziemne określenie, niczym świętokradztwo z mojej strony. Zapewne żadna ludzka ręka nie umiałaby oddać ich idealnych rysów twarzy, ciała. Byli niedostępni dla jakiegokolwiek ludzkiego talentu. W drugim obozie atmosfera nagle zgęstniała. Usłyszeli naszą rozmowę, a może raczej bezczelnie podsłuchiwali? Czy mogłam być tym urażona? Byłoby to z mojej strony wielkim nietaktem. Sama przecież zaciekle próbowałam, bez jakiegokolwiek skutku zresztą, robić im pranie mózgu.

– Chcą wybić wilki? – Rosalie uśmiechnęła się czy było to tylko moje przywidzenie? Była okropna w tej swojej nienawiści.

– O czym mówicie? – zagrzmiał nad nami głos potężnego Paula, reszta sfory stała za nim wbijając w nas swoje czarne oczy. Stali nad nami niczym kaci. Wzrok celnika spoczął na naszej gromadce. Odruchowo przyciągnął karabin do siebie i zacisnął na nim mocno dłoń. Serce zaczęło mu mocniej bić, adrenalina wypełniała jego krew. Szykował się na interwencję. Nie był jednak przekonany o racji swoich podejrzeń, bardziej obawiał się zapewne rosłych Indian. O tak, a mieli oni miny bardzo nieciekawe.

– Tak tylko rozmyślamy! – rzekł spokojnie Carlisle. – Mamy małą hipotezę odnośnie wizyty Renesmee i Jacoba u Zafriny – wytłumaczył, po czym w skrócie streścił im nasze przypuszczenia. Sam wstrzymał oddech. Wydawało się, że zaraz po prostu wybuchnie.

– Trzeba wymordować pijawki! – zawyrokował z mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem. Syknęłam rozwścieczona przekładając ciężar ciała na przednią nogę. Zamierzałam mu się właśnie rzucić do gardła. Coś jednak trzymało mnie kurczowo za ramię. To był Emmett rozbawiony na całego. Dlaczego nikt nie zareagował na zapędy Indianina? Było im obojętne co się stanie? Zamierzali się poddać?

– Chodziło im o Volturi – uspokajał mnie Edward, kąciki jego ust nieśmiało drgały w ironicznym półuśmiechu.

– Ha, ha, ha! – wycedziłam przez zęby. – Oszaleliście do reszty! Oni was wymordują zanim się do nich zbliżycie! – naskoczyłam na Quileutów. Zanim ktokolwiek odpowiedział mój mąż wydał z siebie złowrogi warkot.

– Nawet się nie waż! – szczerzył zęby na Paula. – Nikt tam nie pojedzie! – dodał dobitnie, jakby jego postanowienie było nieodwracalne.

– Gdzie nikt nie pojedzie? – Emmett westchnął ciężko. Ileż razy prosił już dzisiejszego dnia by prowadzono rozmowy zrozumiałe dla wszystkich?

– O czym ten pies myślał? – Blondynka zapytała od niechcenia, nie zrezygnowała jednak z pogardliwego spojrzenia rzucanego na sforę.

– Chcą by Bella pojechała z nimi do Włoch! – mruknął mój ukochany, wbijając w Paula swoje rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

'_Ja do Volturich? Czy on kompletnie oszalał?' _– Ta myśl uderzyła we mnie z impetem. Śmierci im się zachciało? Czy nie wiedzieli jak niebezpieczna by była taka podróż? Demetri zaalarmowałby straż i zapewne urządziliby sobie krwawą rzeź, zupełnie jakbyśmy spełnili ich najskrytsze marzenia. Uczta podana na uświadomiłam sobie co chłopak miał na myśli, chcąc bym to ja z nimi pojechała. Miałam być ich tarczą, ich mentalną ochroną. Wiedzieli to oni i wiedziałam o tym ja!

– Chyba jesteś to komuś winna! – rzekł z powagą Uley. Mówił do mnie czy tylko się przesłyszałam? Co znowu miał na myśli? Nikomu nie byłam nic winna, bynajmniej nikomu ze sfory, pomijając oczywiście Jacoba. W jego przypadku choćbym miała odradzać się przez kolejne tysiąclecia nie odkupiłabym swoich win wobec niego.

– O czym ty mówisz? A raczej, o czym ty myślisz? – Twarz Edwarda pobladła. Czy to jakieś kolejne przywidzenie? Czy mógł być jeszcze bardziej trupio-blady? Co tym Indianom zrodziło się w tych chorych umysłach? O nie! Nie zamierzałam kolejny raz buszować w świadomości ukochanego, musiałam to ograniczać, to nie było fair.

– Zaraz się wścieknę! – warknął Em, był naprawdę poirytowany. Wszyscy byli. Nawet ja.

– Jak ona może być cokolwiek dłużna waszym przodkom? – Był wprost oburzony takimi stwierdzeniami. – Na co wy sobie pozwalacie? – burknął, odsłaniając rząd białych i ostrych zębów. Celnik patrzył na nas jak na umysłowo chorych. Zapomnieliśmy całkowicie gdzie się znajdowaliśmy. Zerknęłam w lewo, chcąc upewnić się, że mundurowy był jedyną osobą zaciekle nam się przyglądającą. Jęknęłam cicho. Para staruszków przystanęła przy bramce do odprawy celnej i zawiesiła na nas swoje zaciekawione spojrzenia.

'_Trzeba wezwać policję, te wielkoludy chcą skrzywdzić tych chorych, młodych ludzi!'_ – Siwowłosa staruszka lamentowała niemo. My, chorzy? No tak, wyglądaliśmy zapewne apatycznie, będąc bladzi i mając podkrążone oczy. Gdyby babcia jednak wiedziała jakie z nas wyrafinowane maszyny do zabijania, zapewne obawiałaby się wtedy o rosłych Indian. Mimowolnie spojrzałam na twarz swojego Romeo. Mój zmysł wzroku od kilku lat postrzegał go jako normalnego mężczyznę, bez widocznych oznak niezdrowego trybu życia (paradoksalne określenie), bez zsinień w okolicach oczu, jego skóra nie była dla mnie tak blada jak widzieli ją inni.

– Pogadamy przy innej okazji! Ludzie się na nas gapią! – powiedziałam ledwie słyszalnie, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. – A tak przez ostatnie dziesięciolecia staraliście się nie zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi! Gratulacje! Celnik nas zaraz powystrzela niczym terrorystów – wycedziłam, ganiąc wzrokiem zarówno swoich jak i 'prawostronnych'.

_„Pasażerowie lotu 870 do Houston proszeni są o stawienie się do wejścia na pokład samolotu."_ - Doszedł nas przez megafon przyjemny kobiecy głos. Było to niczym zbawienie, dla mnie rzecz jasna. Edward zapewne będzie miał wiele pytań odnośnie nowin dostarczonych mu przez Sama. Postanowiłam odpowiedzieć na każde, lecz niekoniecznie całkiem szczerze. Ustawiliśmy się w kolejce trzymając w dłoniach swoje bilety, nikt już nie odezwał się słowem. Było to w jakimś stopniu pocieszające, że swoje myśli pozostawiali dla siebie, nawet ja w nie próbowałam w nie wnikać. Na pokładzie samolotu zajęliśmy swoje miejsca i dostosowaliśmy się do poleceń stewardessy. Jedynie ja i Quileuci mieliśmy bagaże podręczne. Musiałam w końcu zabrać ze sobą niezbędne rzeczy, takie jak choćby coś do odświeżenia. Indianie zapewne zabrali ubrania by nie biegać nago po amazońskich lasach. Każda ich niespodziewana zmiana w wilki oznaczała doszczętnie zniszczoną garderobę. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowiłam sobie, że na nic mi mydło i szczoteczka do zębów w czekającej nas dziczy. Próbowałam sobie wyobrazić nas przywdzianych w skórzane, skąpe stroje, podobne do tych jakie nosiły znane mi Amazonki. Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie fantazjując o Edwardzie przemierzającym gęstą dzicz w owym skąpym stroju.

– Bello? – szepnął niepewnie siedzący obok Edward. O nie! Tak bardzo liczyłam na to, że jednak słowem się do mnie nie odezwie i spędzimy ten lot w idealnej ciszy. Spojrzałam na niego błagalnie. Nie miał zamiaru zaprzepaścić okazji na prywatną rozmowę. Westchnęłam ciężko.

– Tak?

– Opowiesz mi o tym co miał na myśli Sam? – Wiedziałam, że zacznie mącić mi w głowie, znowu robił to z czystą premedytacją.

– Znowu mi to robisz – burknęłam zrezygnowanym tonem. Zatrzepotał rzęsami, poczułam, że robi mi się anielsko słabo. Jakież on miał wspaniałe spojrzenie, takie hipnotyzujące. Znowu grał nie fair!

– Bello, grzecznie tylko pytam – szepnął, a na jego ustach pojawił się ten ubóstwiany przeze mnie łobuzerski uśmieszek. Chciał żebym zaczęła się dusić? Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, iż wraz z moją przemianą jego niecne sztuczki wywoływały 'stare reakcje'? Gdyby moje serce na powrót zaczęło bić musieliby mnie zapewne defibrylować.

– To nic takiego. – Broniłam się z całych sił, by tylko nie wyjawić prawdy. Posłał mi kolejne spojrzenie, jego niewidzialna siła perswazji sprawiła, że się poddałam. Jakaż byłam słaba wobec swojego lubego, miał nade mną nieopisaną władzę.

– Powiedziałam im, że Ephraim przegrał! Stałam się jedną z was, mimo tego że zakazywał tego pakt! – szeptałam w nowy wyuczony sposób, szybko, po wampirzemu.

– I z tego powodu jesteś mu coś winna? – Jakoś nie kupował tej wersji. Patrzył na mnie tak wnikliwie i pokręcił delikatnie głową. – Bello, ileż już razy mówiłem ci, że jesteś jednak beznadziejna w tym swoim tanim aktorstwie? – mruknął rozbawiony. – Może wolisz abym sam sprawdził?

Stukał delikatnie palcem wskazującym po mojej skroni.

Jak miałam go odwieść od tego pomysłu? Nie mógł poznać prawdy, nie mógł dowiedzieć się jakie rzeczy ostatnimi czasy mi się przytrafiały. Jak nic Carlisle zamknąłby mnie w swoim gabinecie i wezwał ponownie Eleazara. Z jednej strony żałowałam, że Denalczyk już nas opuścił i wrócił na Alaskę. Zapewne umiałby odpowiedzieć na kilka nurtujących mnie pytań dotyczących jego dawnych przyjaciół.

– Dlaczego się tak uparłeś? – jęknęłam niezadowolona z tej jego chęci poznania każdego, choćby najmniejszego szczegółu dotyczącego mnie.

– Mam pewne podejrzenia – odparł zniżając głos. Westchnęłam ponownie. Świadomie, czy też nie, po prostu mnie tym torturował, ale w tych katuszach mogłabym umierać po kres mojego istnienia. Nie mogłam mu się już opierać, dałam mu nieme przyzwolenie na poznanie mojej tajemnicy – sekretu paktu. Zapewne pomyśli, że zwariowałam, albo że zwariowałam! Nie było innej alternatywy. Byłam gotowa na najgorsze. Nie obawiałam się już mojej materii, tylko raczej tego, że zrobi wielką dziurę w poszyciu samolotu w chwili gdy ją od siebie odepchnę. Po okresie mojej śpiączki jakimś dziwnym sposobem wystarczała sama myśl o tym by znikła. Takie zapędy z mojej strony były oczywiście niebezpieczne dla mnie samej, ponieważ pozostawałam bez ochrony. Gdyby znajdowała się przy mnie Jane zatarłaby ręce w radości! Mogłaby bez trudu wypróbować na mnie swoje mroczne zdolności. Jedynie dar Alice wydawał się być wyłączony, jeśli chodziło o mnie. Jako jedyna nie mogła wpływać na moje jestestwo mentalne w momentach, w których było bezbronne. Nie umieliśmy tego wytłumaczyć. Jakby moja przyszłość była owiana wielce skrywaną tajemnicą. Edward przyłożył mi dłoń do policzka, podobnie jak robiła to nasza córeczka gdy była mała. To określenie naszej Renesmee nijak się odnosiło jednak do upływającego czasu, minęło zaledwie kilka lat. Mój luby zatopił się w moich myślach, roztropnie skrywanych wspomnieniach. Nie wydawał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Byłam tym faktem zaniepokojona, nie wiedziałam jak one na niego wpłynęły. Może uznał, że oszalałam? Najwyraźniej, ponieważ odsunął się niespodziewanie i spojrzał za malutkie okienko, minę miał ponurą. Chciałam go jakoś pocieszyć, że nic mi nie będzie, że jakoś się pozbieram, że nie będzie konieczne umieszczanie mnie w zakładzie dla obłąkanych, jednak nadal siedziałam w bezruchu. Był taki zamyślony, grzechem byłoby go z owego stanu wytrącać. Wyglądał jak jeden z wielkich, greckich myślicieli, żaden z nich jednak nie był nawet godzien by go z nim porównać.

– Bello. - Uciął nagle tak jak rozpoczął. Zaniepokoiła mnie ta cisza. – Bello, chciałbym… chciałbym ci podziękować – szepnął. Jego twarz w ułamku setnej sekundy znalazła się przy mojej. Wbijał we mnie swoje złote spojrzenie w tak nabożny sposób, jakbym co najmniej stworzyła naszą planetę.

– Ehm, chyba nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. – Zachowanie mojego mężą zbiło mnie z pantałyku. Pod wpływem tego co ujrzał w moim zlasowanym umyśle sam najwidoczniej się zagubił.

– Bello, ty tam naprawdę byłaś! – Chwycił mnie za ramiona i spoglądał we mnie, nie na mnie, lecz we mnie. Jakby chciał mnie bardzo do tego przekonać. _'Oszalał' _– zawyłam w myślach. –_ 'Wszystkich zapewne doprowadzę do szaleństwa!'_ – Spojrzałam ukradkowo na Rose, ale szybko przeniosłam wzrok na Alice, blondynka według mnie i tak już oszalała. Jej umiłowanie człowieczeństwa było w moim mniemaniu przedzgonnym stadium choroby psychicznej. Moja przyjaciółka już za życia była więźniem własnego umysłu, pozostali wydawali się bezbronni wobec nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa, wobec mojego obłędu.

– To z tobą rozmawiał pradziadek Jacoba! – dodał z niedowierzaniem dla własnych odkryć. Chciał mnie jakoś pocieszyć? Bym nie brała się za wariatkę? A co jeśli miał rację, co jeśli moja przygoda w La Push nie była dziełem mojego chorego, nadwyrężonego umysłu? Co jeśli naprawdę tam byłam?

– Wydaje mi się to tylko wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni! – studziłam jego chorą fascynację tym faktem.

– Nie Isabello! – rzekł stanowczym tonem. – Widziałem… widziałem cię w jego myślach, wiesz, twoją obecność! Wiedziałem, że z kimś rozmawia, jednak przed nim staliśmy tylko my! Spojrzałem w stronę gdzie patrzył, jednak nikogo tam nie było! Pamiętaj, że mam fenomenalną pamięć!

'_Jak miło kochanie, że pamiętałeś o mojej niedoskonałości! „MAM fenomenalną pamięć!" Ja też miałam przez parę lat!' – _zawyłam w myślach.

– Bello, najdroższa, tylko dzięki tobie jesteśmy teraz tu razem, na wieki! – Ujął moją twarz, by złożyć na ustach pocałunek. Całował mnie z wielką pasją, jakbym była czymś nierealnym.

'_Tak na wieki, o ile w moim przypadku na wieki nie oznacza do jutra.'_

Do rzeczywistości przywróciło nas rozbawione chrząknięcie Carlisle'a, siedzącego za nami razem ze swoją żoną.

– Wiedziałem, że ona jest kimś więcej! – Uśmiechnął się do syna. – Dziękuję Bello! – Posłał mi sugestywny uśmiech. - _„Dziękuję za nasze życie"._

– Jesteś mi przeznaczona! – Mój mąż po raz kolejny zaczął całować mnie z uwielbieniem. Tym razem jednak nie uczestniczyłam w tym tak jakbym chciała, myśli Carlisle'a zawładnęły moim umysłem.

'– _Nam Edwardzie, nam jest przeznaczona! Muszę zadzwonić pilnie do Eleazara, jeśli ona jest… nie to brzmiało jakoś inaczej… Volturi musieli o tym wiedzieć. Tak, Eleazar wspominał o tym ostatnio, ten głos w jej śnie, ten cytat, jeśli to prawda musimy jej strzec!'_

O czym on do cholery mówił? Że niby kim miałam być? Wariatką? Nie, to brzmiało jakoś inaczej… idiotką? Przed czym lub przed kim chciał mnie upilnować? O czym wiedzieli ci barbarzyńcy z Volterry? Świetnie! Znowu czekał mnie areszt domowy? Teoria z pechem wróciła trójnasób. Miałam ochotę wyskoczyć z tego samolotu, gdyby tylko nie te zachłanne usta mojego męża, dawno nie całował mnie z taką pasją. Mimo targających mną emocji myśl o Edwardzie była niczym światło w tunelu. Co mnie czekało? Nie wiedziałam, miałam jednak dziwne przeczucie, że nie będzie to nic nadzwyczaj miłego. Nic co wiązałoby się z Volturi nie mogło być przecież miłym w odczuciu.

Delegacja z La Push patrzyła na nas z nieukrywaną żenadą.

Zapewne kolejny raz zastanawiali się jak mogłam stać się jedną z „pijawek", a na dodatek manifestować swoje uczucia wobec nich w tak intymny sposób. Paul chyba nawet zrobił się zielony z obrzydzenia, miałam cichą nadzieję, że jednak użyje specjalnego papierowego woreczka. Udzielała mi się powoli awersja Rosalie na wilki. Kochałam je, lecz nienawidziłam równie mocno. Może związane to było z moim wampirzym wnętrzem? Były naszymi naturalnymi wrogami, jedynymi jakie istniały, o jakich bynajmniej wiedziałam.

Lot na szczęście nie trwał długo. Lotnisko w Houston przywitało nas deszczem, póki co pogoda nam sprzyjała. Inaczej to się miało zapewne do Manaus, które było słoneczne i gorące, takie bynajmniej miałam przekonanie o pogodzie panującej w tamtym rejonie świata. Czekały nas przymusowe zakupy, oczywiście nie dla wszystkich. Rose i Alice wydawały się być w siódmym niebie, mogąc buszować po lotniskowych galeriach. Ja miałam czas by coś przekąsić. O tak, byłam bardzo głodna. Ostatnimi czasy pochłaniałam jedzenie w naprawdę niepokojąco ogromnych ilościach. Zauważyłam również, że mój organizm funkcjonuje naprawdę niezwykle. Przez pierwsze dni po przebudzeniu czułam ludzkie fizjologiczne potrzeby, musiałam je załatwiać z wiadomych powodów. Od paru dni jednak wszelkie te potrzeby zanikły. Na całe szczęście. Niby jak cywilizowany pół–wampir miał korzystać z toalety w lesie zalewowym? Dziwne, wampiryzacja na nowo? Moje ciało nie mogło się zdecydować, czy jak? Z tych jakże osobliwych rozmyślań wyrwał mnie Quil. Nie warczałam i nie syczałam na jego widok, lubiłam go. Choć fakt, że usiadł niebezpiecznie blisko mojego szóstego hamburgera wyprowadzał mnie lekko z równowagi. Co jak co, ale posiłku broniłam już odruchowo. Byłam przecież drapieżnikiem, upośledzonym, ale byłam.

– Nie schizuj Bella! Nie przyszedłem ci podjadać! – Najwyraźniej wyczuł moje obawy, albo tak mocno je manifestowałam. Syknęłam może z dwa razy, gdy zbyt mocno zaciągnął się wonią dania.

– Więc co cię sprowadza? – Spojrzałam zaciekawiona, nie przerywając jednak posiłku.

– Chciałem cię przeprosić. – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie zawstydzony. – No wiesz, Leah, Sam, Paul, to wasze spotkanie w La Push. Zachowali się chamsko – dodał, wbijając wzrok w blat restauracyjnego stolika.

– Wiesz, najważniejsze, że jeszcze żyję! – Uśmiechnęłam się ironicznie. – To nie twoja wina. Uwierz, że i bez twojego zaproszenia poszłabym do rezerwatu. – Starałam się go jakoś pocieszyć, ale w swej wypowiedzi byłam jak najbardziej szczera. Nic nie było mnie w stanie powstrzymać, po prostu musiałam tam iść, taka była kolej rzeczy, następny etap mojego przeznaczenia.

– Wiem! Zawsze byłaś narwana i mało myślałaś nad konsekwencjami swoich czynów. – Najwyraźniej się rozluźnił, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe w towarzystwie wampira. – Jednak nie umniejsza to mojej winie – dodał szybko.

– Nie zabiliby mnie prawda? – Posłałam mu pytające spojrzenie. – No wiesz, za ten pakt!

Westchnął jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. Nastała chwila krępującej ciszy.

'_Cholera, chyba nie chcieli mnie zabić? Bynajmniej tak serio, serio!'_

– Wiesz Bella, musimy słuchać rozkazów Alfy! Jacob nakazał nam cię chronić pod jego nieobecność – mówił cicho i z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, zapewne chciał mieć tę część rozmowy już za sobą.

– A co, ja niby nie umiem zadbać o siebie? – prychnęłam. Kawałek bułki, który właśnie przeżuwałam znalazł się na podłodze, cóż za marnotrawstwo! Odchrząknęłam.

– Zapewne umiesz, ale sama wiesz jak jest! – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wszyscy dmuchają teraz na ciebie i chuchają!

Z tym miał rację. Czułam się jak niemowlę zależne od rodziców, jak nieporadna istota, a przecież taka nie byłam. Zdobywałam nowe umiejętności! Fakt, traciło na tym moje wampirze ja, ale nic poza tym! Wielkie mi coś, że przestawiłam się na ludzkie jedzenie, że tworzyłam projekcje astralne, że czytałam w myślach! Nie byłam w niczym gorsza od reszty, no może byłam, i to w wielu aspektach, ale czy to ważne? Nie czułam się zagrożona, trafniejsze byłoby określenie tego stanu mianem nie bycia pewnym własnych możliwości.

– Zauważyłam! – Zdradzałam objawy zrezygnowania. Moja osobista obstawa w postaci Emmetta i Jaspera stojących za nami nie dawała mi o tym zapomnieć. Chłopcy posłali mi wdzięczne uśmiechy aż mnie zemdliło.

Jasper mógł w końcu odreagować czasy liceum i dla odmiany pognębić mnie a nie samemu być zniewolonym. Naprawdę współczułam mu! Wiedziałam jakie katusze przeżywał ze swoim nadgorliwym rodzeństwem. Ten fakt powinien go jednak ustosunkować inaczej do mojej osoby. Powinien był mi współczuć a nie pastwić się nade mną. Cullenowie byli naprawdę dziwni! A niby to moje zachowania były nieprzewidywalne. Dobry żart, nie ma co!

– Pospiesz się Bella, zaraz mamy samolot – ponaglał mnie Em, nachylając się nad moją głową. – Jak ty to możesz jeść? – zapytał z obrzydzeniem patrząc na resztki z Fast Foodu.

'_Nie wiesz, co tracisz'_ – prychnęłam w myślach. W sumie nie miał bladego pojęcia jak owe danie nawet smakowało. W jego czasach (zawsze jakoś dziwnie mi było przyrównywać do poszczególnych osób z mojej rodziny okresy z których pochodzili) hamburgery nie były jeszcze takie popularne, o ile w ogóle znane.

– Zapytaj swojej dziewczyny! – Uśmiechnęłam się rozbawiona, kiwając w lewą stronę z której nadchodziła Rosalie trzymając w dłoni potrawę nad którą właśnie dysputowaliśmy.

'_Odbiło jej.'_ – Myśl Emmetta zlała się z moją w koherentną jedność. Blondynka zadowolona z siebie podeszła do naszej czwórki. Żałowałam, że nie mogłam poznać myśli Quila, który patrzył na Hale jak na obłąkaną. Wampir z hamburgerem? Wampir zajadający się hamburgerem? To ci była rewelacja. Zapewne uznał, iż nasza rodzina postradała zmysły, nie pomylił się aż tak znacząco. Ja przechodziłam dziwną mutację, Rose postanowiła stać się człowiekiem i zaczęła jeść ludzkie jedzenie (jakby jedno z drugim było jakoś powiązane), Carlisle z chorobliwą fascynacją wpisywał coś w swój notatnik, Edward przekroczył już ustalone i dopuszczalne normy opieki nade mną, Alice bawiła się w kucharkę, a Jazz - on się nade mną pastwił podobnie jak mój mąż. Jedynie Esme i Emmett zachowywali się w miarę normalnie na tle reszty rodziny!

– Nie nadążam za wami! – Pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem Ateara. – Sorry Bells, ale chyba pójdę do swoich – rzucił na odchodne i już go nie było.

– Powinniście pilnować jej, nie mnie! – rzekłam urażona. – Odstrasza nawet wilkołaki! – Rzuciłam blondynce rozbawione spojrzenie. Ta wzruszyła tylko ramionami i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

'_Niedługo będę taka jak ona. Zobaczycie!'_

Rosalie zaczęła mnie po prostu przerażać. Do czego była jeszcze zdolna?

– Samolot nie będzie na nas czekał! – powiedział Edward. Odszukałam go wzrokiem, stał w kolejce do odprawy międzynarodowej a wraz z nim Carlisle, Esme i Alice. Na drugim końcu długiej hali terminali. Wstałam od stołu i skierowaliśmy kroki ku pozostałym. Poczułam się senna po sytej uczcie. Postanowiłam wobec tego przespać cały lot do Manaus, gdziekolwiek się ono znajdowało w tej całej Brazylii. Edward na szczęście był świadom mojej potrzeby snu i nie męczył mnie już rozmową na temat paktu i innych moich zatajonych przygód. Ledwo zajęłam swoje miejsce w fotelu a powieki same mi się zamykały. Z oddali dochodził mnie tylko głos stewarda i rozmowa mojego męża z Alice. Broniłam się przed snem, byłam zmęczona, ale obawiałam się tego, co może mnie w nim nawiedzić. Walka nie trwała długo. Odpłynęłam.

_Bazowałam na polanie. Dokładnie na tej samej, na której ostatnim razem widziałam całą świtę Volturi. Brakowało jedynie ich widowni. Przede mną stał Kajusz, nie Aro. Nie wiem co mną kierowało, ale wolałam towarzystwo jego brata, irracjonalnie czułam się przy Aro bezpieczniejsza. Minę miał groteskową, jakby z nabożnym uwielbieniem na coś czekał. Jego zamglone spojrzenie powędrowało gdzieś w dal za mną. Ostrożnie odwróciłam się, podążając za jego wzrokiem i zamarłam. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe, z wielkim żalem wyrywało się z mej piersi, czułam jakbym po części umierała. Na drugim końcu polany stał skuty łańcuchami rdzawo - brązowy wilk. Jacob. Otaczało go grono rozwścieczonych wampirów. Sycząc i szczerząc zęby zapowiadały jego rychły koniec. Wilk stał ze spuszczoną głową, jakby pogodzony ze swym losem. Jego długa sierść mieniła się w promieniach purpurowego słońca, dzień dobiegał końca, powoli dochodził nas zmierzch._

_Warknęłam w stronę Kajusza, a ten uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Stojąc tak w zastygłej z przerażenia pozie poczułam żądzę mordu. Moje ciało zaczęło drżeć, nie było to bynajmniej oznaką słabości i braku wiary we własne siły. Czułam jak każdą część mnie wypełnia moja materia, nie chroniła mnie już tylko jako zewnętrzna powłoka. Otaczający mnie świat nabrał niezdrowego odcienia czerwieni. Spojrzałam na ukochanego przyjaciela i wzięłam głęboki wdech. Jacob zaczął iskrzyć jasnym światłem, był już bezpieczny. Moja tarcza wzięła go pod swoje skrzydła. Pozostałe wilki, gdziekolwiek były, również zostały otoczone ochronną powłoką. Alfa była bezpieczna, co za tym szło pozostała część sfory również. Gdyby tylko nasze wampirze umysły były w tak samo ściśle powiązane co ich._

_Nie wiedziałam co działo się z resztą mojej rodziny. Czy byli_ _bezpieczni? Czy jeszcze żyli? Dobiegło mnie złowrogie syczenie Aleca, jego mroczne zapędy nie wpływały już na wilkołaka, który zaczął groźnie warczeć. Mocnym_ _pociągnięciem łapy uwolnił ją z kajdan, otaczający go pobratymcy młodocianego wampira cofnęli się. Zdawali sobie sprawę z zagrożenia jakim był teraz ich jeniec. Wilk uwolniwszy się całkowicie zawył triumfalnie i spojrzał na mnie z wielką miłością emanującą z jego wielkich ślepiów, a sierść na karku najeżyła mu się wprost nienaturalnie. Wiedziałam jakie będzie jego kolejne posunięcie. Zwróciłam się na nowo w stronę przybysza, nie czułam obawy, że w tym czasie mógł mnie zaatakować. Stał nieruchomo niczym kamienny posąg. Wiedział, że jego haniebne dzieło właśnie dobiegało końca, jego żywot również. Uniosłam dłoń w górę, po czym gwałtownie ją opuściłam. Rozległ się echem potężny huk, a ziemia rozstąpiła się zygzakiem tuż za Kajuszem. Był odcięty od swoich braci. Czyżbym zawładnęła darem Benjamina? Wydawało się, a raczej byłam o tym przekonana, że powielam dary wszystkich uzdolnionych Zimnych Ludzi. Wyrwa w ziemi zapłonęła ostrym czerwono – pomarańczowym płomieniem. Rozjarzył się stos sprawiedliwości._

– _Za wszystkie krzywdy jakie wyrządziłeś mojej rodzinie i moim przyjaciołom, za śmierć Iriny, za twoje mordercze skłonności i wszystkie występki jakich się dopuściłeś Kajuszu. – Patrzyłam prosto w jego szkarłatne oczy, które nie okazywały najmniejszych oznak jakichkolwiek uczuć. Był ich pozbawiony. Stał się pustką jaką poniekąd od wielu wieków był. _

'_Stare legendy'_ _- To była jego ostatnia myśl, dość dziwna jak na kogoś, kto wiedział, że była zapewne jego pożegnalną._

_Zadałam ostateczny cios. Niewidoczna siła mojego umysłu z rozmachem wepchnęła go w czeluści ognia. Był tak dumną i nieustępliwą osobą, iż nawet w swoich ostatnich chwilach nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, a umierał w mękach na jakie zasłużył. Z tyłu dobiegały mnie przeraźliwe krzyki i odgłosy rozrywanych ciał. Jacob rozprawiał się z resztą. Gdy ponownie spojrzałam w buchającą płomieniami ziemię, leciały już w moją stronę niezliczone ilości ostrych sztyletów, które z przeraźliwym dźwiękiem odbiły się od mojej iskrzącej powłoki. Najwyraźniej Jane nie nauczyła się_ _niczego od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Uśmiechnęłam się z politowaniem, byli tacy skorzy do uśmiercenia mnie, nie mając nade mną żadnej przewagi. Byli tacy nieustępliwi. Poczułam przy swym boku ciepło, to mój przyjaciel stał już ze mną ramię w ramię. Bił od niego mdły zapach wampirzych trupów. Zbliżył swój łeb do mojej twarzy, szturchnął mnie pyskiem i pochylił, abym mogła wspiąć mu się na grzbiet. Zrobiłam to jednym zgrabnym ruchem. Wyglądałam niczym wojownik z prastarych legend. Człowiek i wilk jako jedność, byliśmy niepokonani! Mściciele sprawiedliwości, ruszyliśmy na wojnę, której wynik już dawno temu się rozstrzygnął. Jacob odbił się od ziemi i skoczyliśmy przez płonącą wyrwę, czułam zimny wiatr na swojej twarzy. Polana za nami zmieniła się w płonące morze wampirzych ciał. Mieszkańcy Volterry stali w zastygłych pozach. Uśmiechałam się do siebie tak, jak to w zwyczaju miała Jane podczas torturowania swoich ofiar. Patrzyli na nas w zupełnym osłupieniu. Doświadczali na własnej skórze potwornych zdolności zgładzonego przez Jacoba Aleca._

– _Aro, Marku! – zawołałam, zeskakując z grzbietu Blacka. – Oto nadszedł koniec waszego panowania! Dwa tysiące lat czekaliście na ten dzień! Przez te wszystkie lata wiedzieliście, że kiedyś to nastąpi! Skutecznie eliminowaliście każdy znak zapowiadający waszą zgubę! I oto jestem! – wygłosiłam swoją przemowę z wielką chwałą. Nie czułam współczucia dla zebranych przede mną, czekał ich los nie przeze mnie szykowany. Byłam tylko narzędziem. Jacob swoimi szczękami delikatnie uniósł mnie i posadził znów na swoim grzbiecie. Rzuciliśmy ostatnie spojrzenie na posągi, które zdawały się być nieodzowną częścią połoniny i pędem ruszyliśmy naprzód, zostawiając za sobą kolejne pasmo zniszczenia. Polana stanęła w płomieniach, wraz z nią wszelkie dowody istnienia królewskiej rodziny. Zwróciliśmy swe spojrzenia na klify wybrzeża w La Push. Płonące ogniska zdawały się tłumić zimną poświatę wyłaniającego się księżyca. Staliśmy tak w zamyśleniu, nie zważając na mijający czas._

– _Oto płonie słońce o północy! – wyszeptałam wtulona we włochatą pierś przyjaciela. _

_Obudziłam się z przerażeniem. Jednak nie znajdowałam się na pokładzie samolotu, co wprawiło mnie w jeszcze większą panikę. Byłam w domu Cullenów, w pustym, opuszczonym budynku. Stałam przed ogromnym lustrem Rosalie. W jego odbiciu ukazała mi się „moja babcia" zupełnie jak podczas snu w dzień moich osiemnastych urodzin. To nie była zaiste Marie, tylko ja. W odróżnieniu od tamtego majaku nie było ze mną Edwarda, byłam samotną, opuszczoną, starą kobieciną. Czy taka czekała mnie właśnie przyszłość? Czy moja egzystencja prowadziła do zguby wampirów? Czy wymordowałam z Jacobem również i Cullenów? Własne dziecko? Byłam człowiekiem, cholernym śmiertelnikiem, morderczynią! _

_Z impetem uderzyłam zwiotczałą pięścią w lustro._

– _Nieeeeeeeeeee!!! – Z mojej krtani wydobyło się piskliwe zawodzenie._

Ktoś mną intensywnie potrząsał, jednak nie mogłam wyrwać się z objęć potwornego koszmaru. Poczułam mocne uderzenie w twarz. Byłam na nowo na pokładzie samolotu.

– Nie sycz na mnie, to zawsze działa! – warknęła Rose, nachylając się nade mną. Edward zacisnął szczęki.

– Nie znaczy, że możesz z niej robić worek treningowy.

'_W RZECZY SAMEJ'_ – pomyślałam, mając nieodpartą ochotę rozmasować lewą stronę twarzy, poczułam dziwne odrętwienie w miejscu uderzenia.

– Miała się tak drzeć jeszcze na cały samolot? Ludzie i wilki gapią się na nas jak na nienormalnych! – syknęła ostro. – Co się znowu uroiło w tej twojej łepetynie? – skarciła mnie.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać! I dzięki za pobudkę! – Próbowałam się uśmiechnąć, wyszło z tego coś na styl rozgoryczenia.

– Bello, powinniśmy cię odesłać do domu! – Edward tulił mnie do piersi i całował we włosy. - Co widziałaś? Gdzie byłaś Bello? – Był bardzo zatroskany moim stanem ducha, rozsypałam się na miliony kawałeczków.

– Edwardzie, przeżyłam tylko ja! Stanę się człowiekiem! Mordercą! – Wtuliłam się w jego pierś. – Gdy umrę nie będzie cię już przy mnie. – Fala nieopisanego bólu przeszyła moje serce. Tak, było na swoim miejscu i pękało z rozpaczy.

– To był tylko sen – szepnął i pocałował mnie w zagłębienie między obojczykami. –_ 'Oby to był tylko sen najdroższa.'_

„Szanowni państwo podchodzimy do lądowania. W Manaus przywita nas słońce i temperatura 32 stopni Celsjusza. Proszę zająć swoje miejsca i zapiąć pasy„ - Dobiegł nas przez głośnik głos pilota. Spałam aż tyle godzin? Fakt, moje sny nijak się miały do mijającego czasu. Zauważyłam jednak pewną zależność. Jeśli w wizjach były wilkołaki czas się dłużył, jeśli wampiry z mojej rodziny mijały zaledwie ułamki sekund, jakby w ich przypadku czas nieubłaganie dobiegał końca. Ja byłam ich końcem.

– Wszyscy przeze mnie zginiecie! – szepnęłam rozżalonym tonem. – Zabiłam całą rodzinę Volturi, was już nie było! Zginiecie przeze mnie! Przynoszę pecha! – Łzy zalały moją twarz niczym wodospad.

– No co ty, Bella! Samolot się nie rozbił! – Emmett uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

– Proszę zająć swoje miejsca! – upomniała wszystkich zebranych wokoło mnie zniecierpliwiona stewardessa.

Niechętnie wykonali jej polecenie. Edward położył głowę na mojej piersi i westchnął ciężko.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała troskliwie miła stewardessa, która przed chwilą rozgoniła widownię na swoje miejsca.

– Miała koszmar. – Uśmiechnął się, posyłając swoje zniewalające spojrzenie. – Nie lubi latać!

– Podać wody?

– Byłoby miło z pani strony! – Mącił dalej kobiecie w głowie. Jak on mógł w takiej chwili robić tak absurdalne rzeczy? Skąd brało się w nim tyle spokoju ducha? Musiałam przyznać, że orzeźwiający płyn nieco poprawił mój stan. Opanowałam się na tyle, by nie wylewać z siebie hektolitrów łez, oczy piekły niemiłosiernie. Jakbym o tym zapomniała. Musiałam panować nad tymi ludzkimi reakcjami na stres, ponieważ wprost wypalały mi oczy. Mogłam się nawet założyć, że wyglądały gorzej niż tuż po mojej przemianie. Nie miałam jednak odwagi spojrzeć w lustro. Bałam się, że ujrzę w nim odbicie Marie. Oczywiście na hali przylotów wszyscy wpatrywali się na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Wyglądałam żałośnie, tego byłam pewna. Ludzkie myśli zdradzały wszystko. Na całe szczęście moja rodzina była wyrozumiała do tego stopnia, że nie zadawali zbędnych pytań. Wiedzieli, że nie byłam w stanie o tym spokojnie rozmawiać. Po wszystkich formalnościach przystanęliśmy by uzgodnić dalszy plan naszej podróży, bynajmniej takie miałam przeświadczenie.

– Musimy przejść na inny terminal, czeka tam już helikopter! Wszystko załatwione! – powiadomił zebranych Hale. Quileuci stali oczywiście w zwartej grupie, w stosownej odległości od nas, ale na tyle blisko by słyszeć o czym rozmawiamy.

'_Helikopter? Po co?'_ – Zaczęłam się denerwować, i słusznie. Gdy znaleźliśmy się już na miejscu odechciało mi się dalszej wędrówki. Nie zastanawiałam się dotychczas w jaki sposób znajdziemy się w środku dzikiego amazońskiego lasu.

_„SKOKI SPADOCHRONOWE" _– Taki napis widniał na hangarze, do którego zmierzaliśmy. Pożałowałam w tamtej chwili swojego obżarstwa, miałam wrażenie jakby treść żołądka cofnęła mi się do ust. Z trudem powstrzymywałam się by najzwyczajniej w świecie nie zwymiotować na samą myśl o wyskoczeniu z lecącego helikoptera. Miałam słuszne obawy, co jeśli w związku z moją transformacją moje niezniszczalne ciało nie było już takie nie do zdarcia? Nikt tego nie sprawdził, nie żeby celowo chcieli mnie krzywdzić czy coś. Najwyraźniej uznali ten fakt za oczywisty. I niby kazali mi teraz ot tak zabić się? Oszaleli, myśląc że dotrę do Amazonek w ten sposób.

– To jakiś żart prawda? Alice, powiedz że to tylko wasze cholerne poczucie humoru! – jęknęłam, patrząc jak młody Brazylijczyk sprawdza nasze spadochrony.

– Złamała pakt, wyszła za pijawkę, a boi się skoczyć! – prychnął Paul rozbawiony. – Z twoją głową rzeczywiście jest coś nie tak! – dodał pukając się w swoją.

– Zważaj na słowa psie! – syknęła Rose. Rozdziawiłam usta. Cóż, jej wstawiennictwa spodziewałam się na samym końcu bardzo długiej listy, o ile w ogóle na niej widniało. Nie, nie podejrzewałam jej o taki gest.

– Co jeśli mi się coś stanie? – bąknęłam nadąsana.

– Pani wampir nie jest już taka marmurowa? – Indianin nic nie robił sobie z zabijającej go spojrzeniem blondyny i żartował sobie ze mnie w najlepsze.

– Paul! – ostrzegł go Edward.

– On ma rację! Co jeśli nie jestem już taka niezniszczalna? - szepnęłam zatrwożona, patrząc na zebranych.

– Skoczysz ze mną! Nic ci nie grozi Bello! – pocieszał mnie mąż, kucając przy mnie. – Wiesz, że nie pozwolę by stała ci się krzywda.

– Wiem! – westchnęłam. – Skoczę, jeśli ktoś sprawdzi czy moja skóra jest nadal taka mocna jak powinna być! – zawyrokowałam. Nie spodobało się to mojej rodzinie. Indianie byli skorzy to sprawdzić.

– Nawet o tym nie myślcie! – warknął Edward złowrogo. – Bello, nie bądź niepoważna! Nic ci nie grozi! – przekonywał mnie zniżając głos.

– Nie waż się mącić mi w głowie! – warknęłam. – Em, Jazz? – Spojrzałam błagalnie na braci. Pokiwali przecząco głowami, nie odważyliby się sprzeciwić Edwardowi. Nie miałam innego wyjścia. Sięgnęłam po leżący nieopodal śrubokręt.

– Bello, opanuj się! – zagrzmiał baryton w moich uszach, kolejny raz musiałam sprawić mężowi zawód. Z impetem zamachnęłam się narzędziem w zagięcie łokcia, były tam już blizny, które nie zagoiły się nawet po mojej wampiryzacji. Blizny przeszłości, moich osiemnastych urodzin i bitwy z nowonarodzonymi, blizna „Trzeciej Żony". Śrubokręt uderzając w moje ciało złamał się w pół, a jego część przeleciała świstem obok głowy Setha. Chłopak niczym w zwolnionym tempie śledził dalszą trajektorię lotu odprysku, który wbił się w metalowe poszycie hangaru.

– No to możemy lecieć! Najwyżej będę wymiotować! – Powrócił mi w końcu dobry humor, nie byłam aż takim dziwadłem jakby się mogło zdawać, byłam niezniszczalna! Ten drobny szczegół napawał mnie chorobliwą wręcz dumą.

– W takim razie skaczesz sama! – Zaśmiał się Edward, po czym ujął moją dłoń i dokładnie przyjrzał się miejscu w które próbowałam wbić żelastwo. Sprawdzał najwyraźniej czy rzeczywiście się nie skaleczyłam. Delikatnie palcem wskazującym przejechał wzdłuż linii mojej blizny i ciężko westchnął.

– Ty szalona wariatko! Nigdy nie myślisz nad tym co zamierzasz zrobić. – Złożył na mej dłoni pocałunek, jakby w podzięce za każdą moją podjętą decyzję, niekoniecznie rozważną.

– Ruszajmy! – Alice poprawiła swój wielki kapelusz. – Niewygodnie mi w tym! – dodała, naciągając długie satynowe rękawiczki.

– Nie ma to jak lądować w dziczy ubrana jak na bal u gubernatora! – Zaśmiał się rozbawiony Seth.

– To lepsze niż iskrzenie w tym słońcu! – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Możemy już iść, wszystko pójdzie dobrze! – dodała spoglądając w stronę śmigłowca. Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów młody mężczyzna zaprosił nas na zewnątrz. Pilot uruchomił już śmigła. Szybkim krokiem ruszyliśmy w kierunku maszyny, zapobiegliwie ukrywając choćby kawałeczek naszych ciał przed promieniami słonecznymi. Pech chciał, że powietrze wprawione przez śmigła w wielki podmuch uderzyły we mnie z impetem, nie byłam przygotowana na to co się stało. Nikt nie był.

Przerażonym wzrokiem podążyłam za swoim odlatującym błękitnym kapeluszem, który ochraniał moją twarz. Zamarłam. Wiedziałam, że będziemy musieli zlikwidować naocznych świadków. Moi towarzysze zatrzymali się, wpatrując się we mnie z niedowierzaniem. Nie wiedziałam jak się zachować, spaliłam nas na całej linii. Wydałam nasz sekret, którego tak strzegliśmy. Miałam ochotę oderwać sobie głowę by tylko ukryć namacalny dowód naszej inności. Alice obiecała, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze! Czy krwawą rzeź można było zaliczyć do określenia 'pójdzie dobrze'? Z wizjami mojej przyjaciółki nie było najwyraźniej najlepiej. Wszyscy stali w całkowitym osłupieniu. W końcu Rosalie wybuchła z goryczą w głosie.

– Teraz to się może nawet opali!

O co chodziło jej tym razem? W czym znowu miała problem?

– Niesamowite! – Carlisle wydawał się w końcu dojść do siebie. – Faktura twojej skóry jest identyczna jak twojej córki! – dodał zachwycony tym faktem.

Musiałam przeanalizować jego wypowiedź, mój mózg był przecież opóźniony! I doszło do mnie, zapaliła się w końcu ta magiczna żarówka nad moją głową. Olśniło mnie.

– Już nie mienie się blaskiem diamentów, prawda? – Usta zaczęły mi drgać, byłam bliska płaczu. To, z czego byłam taka dumna, na co z próżnością wpatrywałam się w słoneczne dni siedząc na ganku swojego kamiennego domku, ot tak po prostu zanikło. – Jestem matowa! Jestem brzydka! Jestem jakimś chrzanionym wybrykiem natury! – Moja złość sięgała zenitu. Uwielbiałam fakturę własnej skóry, byłam z niej dumna, nie lubiłam kamieni szlachetnych, stroniłam od nich, ale blask mojej diamentowej skóry mogłabym podziwiać godzinami. Przypominałam w tym Rosalie.

– Najważniejsze, że nic się nie stało i nie waż się beczeć – uprzedziła mnie Alice, po czym chwyciła za dłoń i siłą zaciągnęła do ogromnej maszyny. Całą podróż siedziałam nadąsana, dostarczając tym samym ubawu wilkom. Moje zachowanie było dziecinne, ale pozbawiono mnie najpiękniejszej wampirzej cechy. Czy nie było to dobrym uzasadnieniem dla mojego smutku? Niby skąd włochate, cuchnące, przerośnięte wilki mogły wiedzieć cokolwiek na temat bezkresu piękna wampira stojącego w poświacie słońca!? Oj, znowu zaczęłam uprzedzać się do swoich kompanów, do braci mojego przyjaciela. Z mojego stanu zadumy wyrwał mnie głośny okrzyk Emmetta.

– Lecimy ptaszki!

Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Świadomość o niezniszczalności mojego ciała wcale mnie jednak nie uspokoiła, panicznie bałam się wyskoczyć z helikoptera, kurczowo złapałam się metalowego drążka. Zrobiłam to chyba zbyt zachłannie, ponieważ wygiął się w nienaturalny sposób. Przeklęłam w myślach, co nie zdarzało mi się często, ostatnio nic mi nie wychodziło! Edward spojrzał na moje dzieło i wywrócił oczami. Nie skomentował tego i byłam mu za to wdzięczna. Pomógł mi założyć plecak ze spadochronem i uśmiechnął serdecznie.

– Dla pozoru nie zapomnij pociągnąć za ten sznurek. – Pokazał mi wszystko, co i w jakiej kolejności mam zrobić. – Do zobaczenia na dole! - I wypchnął mnie bezceremonialnie na zewnątrz. Byłam na niego wściekła! Żadnego pocieszającego słowa, żadnego buziaka na ewentualne pożegnanie, gdyby jednak grawitacja miała mi zaszkodzić. Patrzyłam z przerażeniem jak jego uśmiechnięta nadal twarz oddala się. Tego jeszcze nie było. Latające wampiry! Zachciało mi się śmiać na samo wspomnienie naszej wyprawy na polanę Edwarda, byłam pewna, że wampiry zmieniają się w nietoperze! Legendy wymyślone przez ludzi były idiotyczne. Jak mogłam wierzyć w coś tak głupiego? Jak mogłam być tak naiwna?

– 'YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE' – darło się coś, co z szybkością godną światła przemknęło tuż obok mnie.

'_Latające wilkołaki - to dopiero dowcip!'_

Na całe szczęście nie zapomniałam z nadmiaru wrażeń pociągnąć za zawleczkę, czego pożałowałam w chwili, gdy szarpnęło mną do góry. Hamburgery niebezpiecznie zbliżały się do ewakuacji na zewnątrz. Z trudem zaciskałam usta, by tylko nie zwymiotować. Gdybym mogła zrobiłabym się jeszcze bardziej blada niż byłam. Pożałowałam, że zgodziłam się na taki środek transportu, wolałabym biec choćby przez tydzień! Nic nie było w stanie poprawić mojego zniechęcenia, nawet to niewyobrażalnie, nieprzyzwoite poczucie wolności, władaniem przestworzami, pięknym widokiem rozpościerającym się pode mną. Zaczęłam panikować, gdy tylko drzewa zdawały się niebezpiecznie szybko do mnie zbliżać, linki sterownicze spadochronu nie chciały ze mną współpracować, spadałam dokładnie w sam środek nieznanej mi dziczy. I nastała ciemność…

Jak łatwo było ot tak po prostu zemdleć z nadmiaru wrażeń! Człowiek (no przyjmijmy ta część mojego popapranego jestestwa) mógł tak łatwo pozwolić sobie na uwolnienie się od stresu. Nie musiałam zastanawiać się czy jakiś nieznany mi drapieżnik właśnie próbował się wgryźć w moją szyję. Uśmiechnęłam się na sam pomysł tak absurdalnego skojarzenia. Zrobiłabym z biedaka kalekę na resztę jego bytu. Byłam w stanie wyobrazić sobie nawet jak jakiś wielki lampart czy lew zerkają na mnie z niedowierzaniem, czując jak ich potężne kły tak bezpretensjonalnie łamią się w kontakcie z moją słodką skórą. O ile takie zwierzęta w ogóle żyły w tej dziczy, nie wiedziałam nic na temat fauny tego rejonu świata. Szczerze mówiąc, nie interesowało mnie to w najmniejszym stopniu, nic lub nikt nie mogło stanowić dla mnie zagrożenia. Byłam jeszcze (kładłam nacisk na to 'jeszcze') niezniszczalną, myślącą (podejrzewam, że podważyłoby to przekonanie kilka, a może nawet więcej niż parę, istot z mojego otoczenia) poruszającą się skałą, ot takim opancerzonym drapieżnikiem, który mógł zabijać bez stresu, że sam padnie ofiarą, drapieżnikiem który posiadał najwyższą grupą inwalidzką. Powinni mnie zamknąć w zoo. Byłabym zapewne tłumnie odwiedzanym okazem. Kolejny już raz dzisiejszego dnia do świadomości przywróciło mnie pieczenie na twarzy (niby niezniszczalna powłoka, a pozwalała odczuć ból, który interpretowałam jako nieprzyjemne mrowienie). Cholerna Rosalie, chyba się już uzależniła od katownia mojego lewego policzka. Warknęłam złowrogo i otworzyłam nieprzytomnie oczy. Stała tak nade mną z głupim uśmieszkiem wymalowanym na tej idealnej facjacie, poniekąd zazdrościłam tej jej nieludzkiej urody.

– Uderz mnie raz jeszcze, a odgryzę ci dłoń! – warknęłam, próbując uwolnić się z plątaniny sznurków i potarganego materiału. Moje wysiłki były komiczne i zbędne, nie było mowy żebym sama się wyplątała z całego tego bajzlu. Rose nadal stała na jednej z gałęzi rosłego drzewa, wpatrując się na mnie z nieopisanym wręcz rozbawieniem.

'Głuptas! Nikt jej nie powiedział, żeby wypięła się po prostu z tego badziewia?' – Mentalny śmiech Hale rozległ się w moim zmęczonym umyśle. Posłałam jej na wpół zwycięski uśmiech i pewnym ruchem zwolniłam zacisk klamry. To było najgłupsze z możliwych posunięć w moim życiu. Wisiałam już głową do ziemi. Jakim cholernym cudem moje stopy uwięzione były w pajęczynie kolorowych sznurków? Ta, nie trzeba się było szamotać jak ryba w sieci! Byłam skazana na litość blondyny, która za nic na świecie nie zamierzała pomóc mi w przeciągu najbliższych minut, które ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Na szczęście w moich żyłach nie płynęła jeszcze krew (jeszcze, zważając na ostatni sen i opierając się na fakcie kim w nim byłam) i nie miała możliwości odpływać do mojego zlasowanego mózgu. W najmniej spodziewanej chwili poczułam jak moje kamienne ciało poddawało się właśnie zasadzie grawitacji, a twarz Rosalie z wymalowanym na niej krzywym pół uśmieszku niebezpiecznie się oddalała. Zanim mójpracujący na najmniejszych obrotach umysł zarejestrował fakt, iż najzwyczajniej w świecie spadałam wbiłam się w ziemię niczym meteor, w dodatku z wielkim hukiem.

– Tu jesteśmy! – zawołała Rosalie, machając w stronę drzew. Cholerna pusta Barbie (byłam na nią wściekła, ponieważ moje ubrania w kontakcie z gałęziami i paprociami nadawały się tylko do wyrzucenia, wyglądałam jak ostatnia sierota) zrobiła to specjalnie! Uwolniła mnie, gdy tylko zorientowała się, że nadchodzą nasi kompani, nie mając oczywiście zamiaru informować mnie o swoim zamiarze! Z chorą napastliwością spojrzałam na swoją prawą stopę i uśmiechnęłam się wrednie (był to najczystszy uśmiech agresji, jaki kiedykolwiek pojawił się na mojej twarzy) i z całej siły kopnęłam w potężne drzewo. Z triumfem w oczach rejestrowałam jak żywe domino pokłada kolejne drzewo i wrzask wściekłej blondynki. Byłyśmy kwita! Już ponad milionowy raz dzisiejszego dnia poczułam się jakbym była w samym centrum koszmarnego szamba. Stali tak nade mną wszyscy z minami pełnymi politowania. Och, te miny byłam w stanie znieść, ale myśli! Byłam wściekła, że słyszałam je wszystkie, chociaż w ogóle nie chciałam. Ich mentalne głosy wprost siłą wdzierały się do mojego umysłu, myślałam, że dostanę spazmów.

I wszystkie dotyczyły oczywiście mojego wyglądu! Mojej nieszczęsnej garderoby, która dzięki wspaniałomyślnej Rose przypominała firmowe wdzianko jakiegoś obskurnego lumpa. W tamtej właśnie chwili zawiesiłam priorytetowy dla mnie plan pojednania z Rosalie Hale. Byłam wściekła! Irytowało mnie również zachowanie Edwarda, który zamiast pomóc mi wstać, czego wymagały dobre maniery tak w nim przecież zakorzenione, stał rozbawiony opierając się o drzewo. No tak, ależ ja w ślimaczym tempie wszystko kojarzyłam! Zaczynało mnie to już przerażać, bo stawałam się bardziej rozkojarzona niż przed wampiryzacją. Jeśli w takim kierunku szła moja transformacja krucho widziałam swoją przyszłość, by nie rzec wprost, że w ogóle jej nie widziałam! Mój mąż w najmniej odpowiednim momencie przypomniał sobie, że jest na mnie zły. A zapowiadało się tak miło. W mydleniu oczu był perfekcjonistą. Ech, czegokolwiek by się nie dotknął stawało się to poniekąd relikwią! Uśmiechając się niepewnie przyglądałam się zebranym wokoło mnie. Cholera, nikt nie miał choćby zmierzwionych włosów (pomijając oczywiście czuprynę mojego lubego), nie mówiąc nawet o tym, żeby któreś z nich miało choćby lekko zagniecione ubranie! Poczułam się jak ostatnie nieszczęście, gdy skupiłam się zbyt długo na wyglądzie Alice. Nadal wyglądała jakby wybierała się na przyjęcie, zawsze elegancka i pełna gracji. Automatycznie przypomniało mi się moje pierwsze polowanie i ta satynowa kiecka, brrrr. Pamiętałam te wszystkie niedogodności poruszania się w obcisłej kreacji i te cholerne szpilki, którymi mało nie zdemolowałam ściany Esme. Rzucanie butami mogłabym wpisać na listę swoich ulubionych czynności. Nie chciałam, by moja przyjaciółka odczuwała podobny dyskomfort, co ja wówczas. No cóż, skoro byłam w takim fatalnym nastroju musiałam się czymś pokrzepić.

– W którą stronę ruszamy? – zapytałam, wstając niezgrabnie z podłoża, unikając przy tym kontaktu wzrokowego z przyjaciółmi (to było bardzo wygórowane określenie, ale lepsze nie przyszło mi wówczas do głowy). Wystarczył sam fakt, iż moich uszu dobiegały ciche szczeknięcia z obozu sfory, mieli ubaw po same pachy. Jakże mi było niepomiernie komfortowo!

– Na zachód! – Jasper wskazał dłonią kierunek. Zrobił to w taki sposób jakbyśmy byli jego wojskiem i zmierzali właśnie stoczyć ostateczną walkę, której panicznie się obawiałam. Miałam dość zabijania jak na jeden dzień! Żyłam cichą nadzieją, że wyjazd mojej Renesmee i Jacoba nie był w żadnym stopniu powiązany z rodziną z piekła rodem. Już miałam zadać kolejne z nasuwających mi się na usta pytań, lecz wówczas zza drzew wyłoniła się Rosalie. Wściekła i rozjuszona, ciskająca spojrzeniem błyskawice w moją stronę, poczułam maniakalne wręcz zadowolenie. Szła tak stąpając ciężko, a dla podkreślenia swojej złości zaciskała dłonie w pięści. Poczułam kolejny przypływ satysfakcji wypełniający mnie aż po szpik kości na widok jej rozdartej eleganckiej białej bluzki, która nie była już taka biała. Odetchnęłam z ulgą gdy zaciekawione spojrzenia utknęły na blondynce. Warknęła złowrogo, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się w moim kierunku. Byłam pewna, że zaraz zakończę swój żywot.

– Jesteśmy kwita! – Poczułam jej oddech na twarzy. Stała tak blisko, jakby chciała aby jej słowa wtopiły się we mnie i zakodowały na całe życie.

– Też tak uważam! – odparłam z irracjonalnym zadowoleniem, którego bynajmniej nie czerpałam z faktu, iż poniekąd mnie tym stwierdzeniem przeprosiła. Wystarczyła mi satysfakcja, że wyglądała tak samo opłakanie jak ja.

Nasi partnerzy zerkali na nas z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem. Jednak wystarczyły nasze miny by zrezygnowali z zadawania jakichkolwiek pytań, które dławili w sobie ogarnięci niepohamowaną ciekawością. I byli bardzo rozważni w podjęciu takowej decyzji! Nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru opowiadać o swojej kolejnej przygodzie z grawitacją!

Biegliśmy już od dłuższego czasu, nie byłam w stanie nawet określić ile kilometrów pokonaliśmy, gdy pierwszy postój wymusiła na nas rzeka. Wiedziałam, że była to słynna Amazonka, która wydawała się być co najmniej bezkresnym oceanem w moim mniemaniu! Irracjonalnie przetarłam oczy by dostrzec coś na jej drugim brzegu. Zapowiadała się kolejna wizyta u wampirzego specjalisty, tym razem kłaniał się w moim kierunku okulista. Poczułam się jak nowonarodzone, ślepe kocię.

– Skaczemy? – Zatarł ręce podniecony Emmett, przeskakując z nogi na nogę. Spojrzałam na niego z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, nie uszło to uwadze Rosalie.

– Ktoś tu ma dość skakania jak na jeden dzień chyba! – Zaśmiała się ironicznie, poprawiając swoje długie, jasne włosy.

– Chyba ślepnę! – Skrzywiłam się z niesmakiem, nadal wpatrując w dal by dostrzec cokolwiek. – Nie umiem określić odległości by pokonać ten bezkres wody bez przeszkód! – wbiłam spojrzenie w trawę.

– Hmmm – westchnął Edward. – Wezmę cię na ręce! – zaproponował, nie będąc jednak przekonanym co do swojego pomysłu.

– Nie da rady! – odparłam smutno, nawet mój boski i niedościgniony Edward nie był w stanie ze mną jako bagażem przeskoczyć tego cholernego bezkresu. I zrodziła się ta szalona myśl w moim chorym mózgu! Spojrzałam niepewnie na Sama, to znowu na Edwarda zastanawiając się który pierwszy mnie wyśmieje. Sami chyba zorientowali się w moim zamiarze. Edward spochmurniał, a Uley szczeknął jakby się zaczął krztusić. Umierał ze śmiechu.

– Bardzo, kurde, zabawne! – mruknęłam niezadowolona, posyłając wilkowi piorunujące spojrzenie. – To ja sobie na was tu poczekam! – prawie krzyknęłam.

– Dostaniesz wysypki jak ją zabierzesz kundlu? – syknęła Hale. Zapewne gdyby nie mocne wampirze mięśnie twarzy moja szczęka walnęłaby z impetem o ziemię. Czasem blondynę było trudniej rozgryźć niż jej brata, a mojego męża. Ich zmiany nastrojów porządnie dawały mi w kość!

Podobnie jak i mi, reszcie odebrało mowę z wrażenia. Parsknęłam śmiechem, gdy doszła mnie myśl Emmetta.

'_Cholera, mam nadzieję, że jej miłość do Belli to nie efekt uboczny jedzenia tego świństwa na lotnisku! Ja pierdzielę, co jeśli moja Rose zaczęła mutować!?'_

Na nowo stałam się obiektem wnikliwych obserwacji.

– Co cię tak bawi? – Alice była bardzo tego ciekawa, nie zaryzykowałabym stwierdzenia, że nawet za bardzo.

– Ech, to nic takiego! Wiesz, że jestem nienormalna, my tak mamy! – mruknęłam, szczerząc zęby jak ostatnia kretynka. Nie odezwała się, co osobiście odebrałam jako potwierdzenie moich słów. Super sprawa, kiedy najbliżsi utwierdzają cię w przekonaniu, że czas najwyższy założyć biały kaftan.

– Sam obawia się, że zbyt bliski kontakt z tobą sprawi, iż cię po prostu zmasakruje gdzieś tam! – Edward wskazał machinalnie dłonią na wodę, zaciskając mocno szczęki by nie rzucić się na Indianina za same jego myśli. Najwyraźniej miałam zostać na tym cholernym brzegu sama i czekać aż pozostali wrócą z dwójką dezerterów. Byłam wściekła, choć to słowo w znikomym procencie odzwierciedlało moje uczucie. Maniakalnie wręcz zaczęłam analizować wszelkie sposoby dzięki którym mogłabym jednak uczestniczyć w przeprawie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale w moje myśli wkradła się nagle twarz Benjamina i oświeciło mnie! Zanim zdążyłam uśmiechnąć się triumfalnie wymierzyłam sobie mentalny policzek.

'_Idiotka, kretynka, wariatka'_ - Uderzałam się raz po raz. - '_To był głupi sen! A ty sobie wyobrażasz, że jesteś wszechmogąca!'_

Wszechmogąca może nie byłam, ale głupia i naiwna owszem. Podniosłam swoją pustą łepetynę z dumą, jakbym co najmniej odkryła Amerykę.

– Obiecajcie, że nie będziecie zadawali głupich pytań jeśli uda mi się to, co zamierzam zaraz zrobić. – Spojrzałam na zebranych niepewnie. Moje mentalne usta darły się okrutnie: _'Idiotka, głupia zidiociała kretynka!'_

Spojrzeli na mnie w sposób, w jaki się spodziewałam - jak na nienormalną!

– No dobrze – westchnął Carlisle, patrząc na mnie z wyczekiwaniem, bez większego jednak entuzjazmu. Jasper uniósł brew jakby spodziewał się, że znowu palnę lub zrobię coś małoznaczącego. Ukłuła mnie ich zerowa wiara w moje możliwości umysłowo – komunikacyjne. Nadęłam wargi w grymasie, mało brakowało żebym tupnęła nogą w złości. Opanowałam się jednak i skierowałam swe kroki bliżej brzegu rzeki. Nie zrobili nawet kroku do przodu, pozostali na swoich miejscach. Jedynie wilki (za co byłam im poniekąd wdzięczna) zbliżyły się nieznacznie. Skupiłam się z nadludzką (nadwampirzą?) wiarą nad tym, co wydawało się absurdem, by udało mi się tego dokonać. Uniosłam dłoń do góry. Otworzyłam powoli oczy z nadzieją na powodzenie moich starań, lecz stałam tylko jak ostatnia idiotka z uniesioną dłonią. Rzeka nadal była dla mnie barierą nie do pokonania. Ponownie uniosłam dłoń powtarzając tę czynność kolejnych kilka razy.

– Zamierzasz przelecieć? – Dobiegł mnie pełen politowania głos Jaspera. Wilki spojrzały na niego, to na mnie, i wydały z siebie kolejne krótkie szczeknięcia, Em z trudem poskramiał drgające kąciki ust. Spiorunowałam ich spojrzeniem, byłam wściekła na siebie.

'_Masz idiotko to czego chciałaś! Wzięli cię teraz za większą wariatkę niż zakładali.'_ – W mojej głowie zawrzało, mózg gotował się ze złości.

'_O kurwa!!!'_

Spojrzałam na Emmetta z zażenowaniem. Pierwszy raz usłyszałam jak przeklina tak ostro, jakby nie był tym Emmettem którego znałam. Odważyłam się spojrzeć na niego by posłać mu karcącą minę. To, co ujrzałam zbiło mnie z pantałyku. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z rozdziawionymi ustami, nawet nasi włochaci kompani zastygli w bezruchu, jakby byli wypchanymi eksponatami w muzeum. Zastanawiał mnie fakt, czemu mają taką dziwną barwę skóry (sierści), jakby słońce właśnie zachodziło i otulało ich swoim ostatnim, ciepłym, czerwonawym oddechem. I dostrzegłam odpowiedź w czarnych ślepiach Setha. Płonęły żywym ogniem, przybierając barwę niezdrowego pomarańczowego odcienia, odzwierciedlały to, co działo się za moimi plecami. Szalał tam pożar!

Wstrzymawszy oddech odważyłam się odwrócić głowę do tyłu by tylko zaprzeczyć przekonaniu, że właśnie puszczałam las deszczowy z dymem. Ku mojemu przerażeniu (choć jednak odetchnęłam z ulgą, bo nie podpaliłam terenów łowieckich Zafriny i jej kompanek) płonęła nie dzicz, ale bezkres wody Amazonki. Jakim, cholernym cudem podpaliłam rzekę? Zacisnęłam usta. _'Jestem kretynką.'_

Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, iż moi kompani nadal nie byli w stanie drgnąć i gapili się na bezmiar ognia. Mogłam przeanalizować fakty, ich znikomą część, ze względu na mój powolny proces myślowy. O tak, mój wyczyn sprzed minuty był idealnym dowodem na opieszałość mojego mózgu. Jednak, co sprawiło, że wznieciłam pożar? Do tego pożar wody żeby było ciekawiej! Chciałam tylko żeby woda zrobiła mi łaskawie przejście i rozlała się na dwie strony. W Mojżesza mi się cholera chciało bawić! Moja absurdalna głupota sięgała granic możliwości. Na pewno zamurują mnie po tym co odstawiłam gdzieś w ciemnym kącie piwnicy! Nie ma co, mój pech wrócił, na domiar złego miał najwyraźniej zamiar nadrobić stracony przez ostatnie lata czas! Żałowałam, że nie miałam przed sobą żadnego twardego kamiennego muru, uderzałabym w niego głową z namacalną wręcz chęcią jej roztrzaskania. Od mojej pobudki stawałam się bardziej żałosna niż zagubiona w nowych doświadczeniach. Wszystko wzorowo doprowadzałam do katastrofy. Byłam jedną wielką katastrofą! Skończywszy swe mentalne użalanie się nad sobą powróciłam do ustalania jakże ważnych faktów. Musiałam przyznać przed samą sobą, że jednak w jakimś stopniu posiadłam dar Egipcjanina, o ile on miał w ogóle jakieś zapędy piromańskie. Raz jeszcze spojrzałam na szalejący za mną żywioł. Wzdrygnęłam się, po czym przeraziłam.

'_Jak ja mam to ugasić?'_ – Masowałam dłonią skroń, jakby miało mi to w jakimś stopniu pomóc w racjonalnym myśleniu. Bałam się zaplanować przywołanie deszczu, bo znając swoje głupie szczęście wywołałabym potężne trzęsienie ziemi lub spowodowałabym wylanie Amazonki i idącą za tym ogromną powódź, a pływać kurde nie umiałam!

'_Jestem kretynką'_ – Przypominałam sobie o tym fakcie zbyt często, ale nie mogłam mieć do siebie pretensji, ponieważ nią w rzeczywistości byłam! I niedługo ta kretynka będzie musiała wyjaśniać swojej skołowanej rodzinie, co to miało niby być?! „Niedługo" nastało zbyt szybko jak na mój gust.

– Co to miało niby być? – Pierwszy otrząsnął się Jasper. Patrzył tak na mnie (jak na nawiedzoną, zmutowaną ofiarę losu) z pożałowaniem i lękiem w oczach. Było źle skoro on się mnie obawiał.

– Co? – pisnęłam, wbijając spojrzenie w trawę, po czym zacisnęłam powieki by jej czasem nie zapalić samym wzrokiem.

– To ognisko za tobą! – wypowiedział te słowa z niedowierzaniem. – Co to ma być?

– Nie wiem! Samo się zrobiło! – odparłam zażenowana. Jakbym sama wiedziała „co to niby miało być!?" – Jak mam to ugasić? – Podniosłam nagle głowę i utwierdziłam wzrok na Carlisle'u, był z nas najmądrzejszy.

– A jak to zapaliłaś? – zapytał, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od widoku jaki im zaserwowałam. A uważałam go za mądrego! Nie wywnioskował, że zadając mu to pytanie odpowiedziałam wcześniej Jasperowi? Jakie to wszystko było chore, wręcz niedorzeczne! Jakbym tkwiła w jakimś tandetnie pogmatwanym horrorze!

– Bello? Bello? Bello!!!!! – Słyszałam głos zaniepokojonej Esme, odczuwając przy tym delikatne szturchanie w lewe ramię. Dlaczego była taka niespokojna? Dlaczego tak natarczywie mnie wołała? Czyżby moje zapędy piromańskie dosięgły już połaci otaczającej nas zieleni? I kolejny już raz poczułam dłoń na swoim cholernym lewym policzku, co doprowadziło mnie do wrzenia z wściekłości.

'_Zabiję ją.'_ – Odwróciłam się z szybkością godną światła i…

Dlaczego miałam wrażenie, że spadłam? No tak, uderzenie tyłkiem o coś twardego samo nasunęło takie skojarzenie. Pośpiesznie otworzyłam oczy, warcząc przy tym złowrogo, by dać do zrozumienia blondynie, że ma ostatnią szansę by ratować swoje zgrabne 'cztery litery'.

I o zgrozo, myślałam, że dostanę zawału na widok tego, co zobaczyłam. Przeraził mnie brak ognia, to po pierwsze, brak rzeki – po drugie, brak wszystkiego – po trzecie! Siedziałam na obolałym tyłku w swojej sypialni, nade mną stała Esme z talerzem, a obok niej Rose patrząca na mnie z wyższością (umierała wręcz z tej chorej satysfakcji uderzenia mnie w twarz). Musiałam wyglądać na tragicznie poruszoną i zdezorientowaną, bo blondynka krzyknęła na ojca by szybko do nas przyszedł. Na nowo zaczynałam się dusić! Nie mogłam nad tym wszystkim zapanować! Nie wiedziałam co najlepszego się ze mną działo!?! Najgorsze ze wszystkiego co było tylko możliwe, nie widziałam czy jestem tam tak 'serio – serio', czy miałam jakąś kolejną wizję przeszłości będąc w Brazylii. To było dziwne, bo wiedziałam, że moja teściowa trzyma w dłoni talerz z ugotowanym przez Alice rosołkiem. Do pokoju wpadł pędem Carlisle, a za nim zaniepokojony Edward. Zerknęli pytająco na kobiety, po czym z wielkim zatrwożeniem na mnie. Płakałam, a raczej łzy same niczym strumień rozlewały się po mojej twarzy.

– Ja zwariowałam!!!!!! – zawyłam, chowając głowę między kolana.

– Najdroższa, nic ci nie jest! Sny mają na ciebie zły wpływ! – Edward tulił mnie już w swoich ramionach i delikatnie głaskał po włosach.

– Edwardzie, ja nie wiem nawet czy tu jestem! – wybuchłam szlochem, bycie wariatką było naprawdę potężnym utrapieniem.

– Eleazar!!!!! – Głos jasnowłosego wampira był jak na moje zszargane nerwy zbyt spanikowany. Wiedziałam już, że byłam w domu i wcale mnie nie zamurują w piwnicy za podpalenie Amazonki, będą bardziej skłonni by zamknąć mnie w pokoju bez klamek jak tylko opowiem im swój koszmar.


	7. Chapter 6: Jawa i sen

Nie wiem, jakim sposobem to się stało, ale właśnie przegrywałem kolejną partię szachów z Carlislem, co wydawało się wręcz absurdem z punktu widzenia mojej możności czytania istotom rozumnym w myślach. (Od razu chciałbym zastrzec, że określenie to nijak się miało do ludzi pokroju Stanley czy Newtona) Od wypadku mojej żony nad rzeką nie byłem w stanie skupić się na niczym. Myślami byłem zawsze przy niej, całe moje jestestwo było razem z nią, moje ciało było wręcz zaprogramowane na określone czynności.

– Szach – mat! – dobiegło mnie blado - triumfalne westchnięcie ojca. Jakoś nie mógł cieszyć się ze swojej porażającej wygranej, znał mnie dobrze i wiedział jakie męki przechodziłem przez ostatni miesiąc.

– Żadna przyjemność z tobą wygrać, synu! Nic jej nie będzie! – dodał z współczującym uśmiechem. Oparłem głowę o stół i ciężko westchnąłem, patrząc na nasze zdjęcie ślubne oprawione w piękną, złotą ramkę, stojące na komodzie przy ścianie.

– Nie mogę patrzeć jak ona cierpi! Podarowała mi takie szczere uczucie, a przeze mnie dzieje się jej krzywda! Jestem potworem Carlisle! – zacisnąłem zęby. – Nie zasłużyła na taki los! - Moje oczy powędrowały w stronę kuchni, była taka pusta. Brak Belli i Renesmee sprawiał, że cały dom zdawał się być nieprzyjemny i chłodny. Z tego powodu przeniosłem się do rodzinnego kąta, by nie być samemu i opiekować się moją żoną. Przy Carlisle'u były większe szanse, że z kolejnego napadu człowieczeństwa ujdzie (irracjonalnie ujmując) z życiem. Każda taka myśl napawała mnie nieopisanym niepokojem. Świadomość, że mojej Belli mogłoby zabraknąć… nie, to było nie do przyjęcia. Przeszliśmy drogę przez mękę by na zawsze być razem, nie po to by ona teraz na nowo miała… by jej przy mnie nie było.

Pierwszy raz w moim nieśmiertelnym stanie miałem nieodparty żal do Alice o brak wizji przyszłości, której częścią była moja ukochana. Wiem, że nie powinienem był mieć do siostry o to najmniejszych pretensji. Strata takiej możliwości i tak powodowała u niej głęboki wręcz smutek. Były przecież najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, nawet wtedy gdy osobiście się jeszcze nie znały. Dobrze pamiętałem wizje mojej siostry odnośnie Belli, starałem się z całych sił by jednak przyszłość jaką widziała Alice nigdy nie nastąpiła. Były dwie możliwości. Śmierć albo, co gorsza, stanie się moim pobratymcem. Bella była z góry skazana na potępienie, zakochała się we mnie! Jej miłość do mnie nie była w choćby jednym procencie porównywalna z moją, wtedy byłem o tym tak głęboko przekonany. Z każdym dniem naszego uczucia udowadniała mi jednak w jakim byłem błędzie. Moja Isabella - bezinteresowna, pełna uczuć, oraz bez wątpienia najpiękniejsza kobieta stąpająca po tej ziemi. Cóż więc dziwnego, że zachowywałem się wobec niej jak jakiś obsesyjny wręcz natręt. Zadurzyłem się w niej, nie byłem w stanie pozwolić sobie na niemoc niewidzenia jej, a teraz… miałem po prostu wrażenie jakby los lub przeznaczenie (nieważne jakim mianem nazwałbym ten międzygalaktyczny koszmar) postanowił ukarać nas za najczystsze i najszczersze uczucie jakim siebie obdarzyliśmy.

– Edwardzie, nie możesz obwiniać się za każdym razem kiedy twojej żonie przydarzy się coś złego. – Wiedziałem, że ojciec próbuje mnie wesprzeć moralnie, ale żadne tego rodzaju puste paplanie do mnie nie przemawiało.

– Gdyby nie ja! Carlisle, gdyby nie ja i moja egoistyczna natura! Ta cholerna chęć bycia z nią. Nie rozumiesz, że gdybym tu nie wrócił ona wiodłaby zapewne szczęśliwe życie z Jacobem albo Newtonem! – krzyknąłem pod wpływem narastającego we mnie rozgoryczenia.

– Gdyby nie ty jej już by tu nie było! – jego głos zabrzmiał stanowczo, z jego ust rzadko wydobywała się taka mieszanina oburzenia i smutku zarazem. – Dzięki tobie jest tu nadal z nami! Uratowałeś ją!

– Uratowałem? – prychnąłem, zaciskając dłonie na blacie stołu. – Zabiłem ją już tyle razy. Carlisle, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak błagam, nie zatrzymujcie mnie! Wiem, że jestem egoistyczny w całym tym swoim bólu, ale błagam, jeśli… pozwólcie mi wtedy odejść! – wbiłem w niego swoje rozgoryczone spojrzenie, właśnie straciłem tą część mnie, która obiecała mojej żonie nie poddać się.

– Ona nadal żyje! – Oburzenie ojca poniekąd przywołało mnie do porządku. Wbiłem spojrzenie w podłogę. Zachowywałem się jak największy dupek, którym w rzeczywistości nigdy nie byłem w stosunku do Belli. Byłem, o zgrozo, większym niż myślałem. Skuliłem się w sobie na samo wspomnienie jej osiemnastych urodzin i mojego niewyobrażalnie nieprzemyślanego postępku. Dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy maniakalnie chciałem ją chronić, tak bardzo ją raniłem?

– Carlisle! – dobiegł mnie wręcz chorobliwe zawodzący krzyk Rosalie. Zamarłem. Ona była w domu, w domu była również moja żona. Jej wrzask brzmiał w sposób jakby właśnie kogoś zabiła, albo odnalazła czyjeś zwłoki. Musiałem podtrzymać się krzesłem, które z impetem przeleciało przez salon, w momencie w którym rzuciłem się pędem w stronę lasu. Doktor wybiegł pierwszy, byłem wściekły na siebie, że moje zatrwożenie na ułamek sekundy wprawiło mnie w osłupienie. Jeszcze nigdy nie biegłem w tak szybkim tempie. Zdawało się, że od momentu startu minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, a ja stałem już w drzwiach, widząc jak moja Bella siedzi na podłodze zalana łzami. Spojrzałem pytająco na Esme i Rose (tą miałem ochotę zabić na miejscu za jej mentalne wyzwiska pod adresem mojej żony), po czym z przerażeniem zacząłem przyspieszone oględziny Belli. Dyszała ciężko i z trudem łapała powietrze, moje zmrożone po wieki serce zaczęło się kruszyć. Moja żona obudziła się z okropnego koszmaru, który tkwił w niej z całą swoją ponurą potęgą.

– Ja zwariowałam! – jej okropny zawodzący jęk przeszył mnie całego na wskroś, gdy schowała mokrą od łez twarz w zgiętych kolanach. Nie mogłem opanować swojego instynktu bycia jej obrońcą. Zmaterializowałem się przy niej i zacząłem mocno tulić do swej piersi.

– Najdroższa nic ci nie jest! Sny mają na ciebie zły wpływ! – przytuliłem ją mocniej, głaszcząc delikatnie jej brązowe lśniące włosy, drgała w moich ramionach, była przerażona.

– Edwardzie, ja nawet nie wiem czy tu jestem! – kolejny wybuch płaczu i jej dziwnie brzmiące stwierdzenie sprawiły, że poczułem dziwny rodzaj niepokoju. Nigdy nie poczułem się w podobny sposób, wiedziałem również, że nigdy w podobny sposób nie chciałem się poczuć. Byłem po prostu bezradny. Świadomość, że nie jestem w stanie dotrzeć do najgłębszych koszmarów mojej ukochanej sprawiała, iż poczułem się nikim!

– Eleazar! – Krzyk ojca uświadomił mnie w tym przekonaniu, było w nim tyle niepokoju i obaw. Gdy zrozumiałem, że doktor jest równie bezradny co ja, zacząłem naprawdę obawiać się o stan psychiczny Belli. Ona ciągle zanosiła się w tym potwornym szlochu, jej spojrzenie było błędne, jakby na siłę starała się wyszukać w naszej sypialni najmniejszego zagrożenia, co było wprost niedorzeczne. Byłem tuż obok niej, nikt nie odważyłby się jej skrzywdzić. Nie wiedziała o tym?

– Co się dzieje? – Denalczyk zatrzymał się w wejściu i rozejrzał nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. – Co się z nią stało? – zadrżał?

Czy wszyscy mieli podobne odczucia do moich? Że to już koniec? Że to już jakiś agonalny stan jej przemiany, który atakował mózg?

– Spała! – Esme szlochała. Jej widok zaczął mnie w niepokojący sposób drażnić, powinna ukryć swoją słabość, wszyscy powinniśmy być silni, dla niej. Nawet jeśli miały to być ostatnie chwile jej spieprzonego przeze mnie bytu. – Chciałyśmy ją obudzić, bo była taka niespokojna!

– Nie możesz mi kupić tego samochodu! Nie możesz mi go kupić! – poczułem jak wbija swoje palce w moje plecy. Spojrzałem w jej oczy czego zaraz pożałowałem, ponieważ czaił się w nich obłęd. Kolejną sprawą, która mnie zaniepokoiła w jej błaganiach, a jej błagania były w jakimś sensie przeraźliwe, był fakt wspomnienia o samochodzie, którego kupno rozważałem już od czasu jej przebudzenia. Spojrzałem nerwowo na ojca, który posłał mi nieme pytanie: _ 'o czym ona mówi?'_

– Nie kupimy auta! – przytuliłem ją mocniej, uważając przy tym by nie wyrządzić jej krzywdy, nie miałem pojęcia czy ciało mej ukochanej nadal było tak mocne jak miesiąc temu. – Tylko proszę kochanie, uspokój się, jestem przy tobie, jesteś bezpieczna – całowałem ją we włosy i głaskałem troskliwie, tylko tyle mogłem zrobić. Czyniąc te wszystkie rzeczy zabijałem w myślach siostrę, która puszczała pełne nienawiści komentarze pod adresem załamującej się psychicznie Swan, Swan – Cullen.

– ZAMKKNIJ SIĘ! – moja żona rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie jasnowłosej, nienawistnej istocie, która spojrzała na nas w tamtej chwili z miną jakby przyłapano ją na morderstwie I stopnia. Esme, Carlisle i Eleazar spojrzeli na tulącą się w moją pierś dziewczynę z wielkim zwątpieniem, byli przekonani, że postradała zmysły. W pokoju oprócz jej płaczu nie było słychać żadnych innych dźwięków, ale ja wiedziałem, zrozumiałem. Moja żona weszła na kolejną płaszczyznę swojej przemiany i zapewne pogubiła się w tym wszystkim, wydawało się, że lepiej rozumiałem jej cierpienie. Od tygodnia działy się z nią dziwne rzeczy, a dziś kolejna dawka nowych wrażeń, czytała w myślach! Nie! Czytała już w nich w chwili, gdy się obudziła! To wtedy Alice wspomniała o nowym samochodzie.

– Bello, czy możemy coś zrobić byś poczuła się lepiej? – Eleazar kucnął przy nas. – Spróbuj się uspokoić. W takim stanie do jakiego się doprowadzasz nie mogę ci pomóc – mówił w tak hipnotyzujący sposób, iż poczułem dziwne wręcz rozluźnienie. Dlaczego nie zauważyłem Jaspera stojącego za mną? Nie wiem, ale dziękowałem mu po stokroć, że panował nad moimi emocjami. Nie powinienem był czuć tej cholernej ulgi wiedząc, że moja żona nie czerpie z jego daru żadnej korzyści. Zachowywałem się jak egoista, powinienem cierpieć jak ona.

– Muszę tylko zmienić przyszłość! Nic złego się nie stanie, jeśli tylko te sny się zmienią! – mamrotała jak w transie. – Renesmee musi wrócić! Nie może lecieć do Zafriny! Nie możemy się tam znaleźć! Nie rozumiecie? Nie może się tam znaleźć! Nie mogę z Jacobem, nie mogę pozwolić by to się stało! – trzymała Denalczyka kurczowo za ramiona, potrząsając nim delikatnie jakby ten gest miał sprawić, iż lepiej pojmie on powagę sytuacji w jakiej się niby mieliśmy wszyscy znaleźć. Nie mogłem racjonalnie wytłumaczyć jej majaczenia, nie miałem bladego pojęcia o czym mówiła, ale byłem święcie przekonany, że jej koszmar był zaliczany do tych naprawdę okrutnych.

– Bello! – zagrzmiał. – Pomożemy ci! Weź się w garść! Opowiesz nam wszystko i razem zapobiegniemy twoim koszmarom! – był stanowczy. Najwyraźniej takiego zimnego prysznica potrzebowała, gdyż na całe szczęście posłuchała jego rozkazu.

– Pomożecie mi? – spojrzała na nas z niedowierzaniem. – Po tym wszystkim co wam zrobiłam, zrobię, nie zrobię! Nie dopuszczę do tego! – wydawała się na nowo wpaść w swój chorobliwy stan obłędu. Podniosłem ją delikatnie i z wielką czułością posadziłem na swoich kolanach, nie przestając jej przy tym tulić do siebie. Uspokajało ją to na tyle, bym wiedział, że należy to kontynuować. Była mokra od potu, włosy kleiły się w nieładzie na jej anielskiej twarzy, wyglądała irracjonalnie pięknie, zważywszy na fakt jak się musiała czuć.

– Chcesz wody? – Rose wydawała się być skruszona, jednak nie miała odwagi spojrzeć na nas, nadal było jej wstyd. I bardzo dobrze! Powinna była czuć się o wiele gorzej!

– Gdzie jest Alice? – zapytała Bella nie udzielając blondynce odpowiedzi.

– W kuchni! Szykuje dla ciebie kolację! – odpowiedziała spokojnie, jej wzrok nadal tkwił wbity w podłogę.

– Jeśli szykuje dla mnie żabnicę to niech ją od razu wywali przez okno! – Bella syknęła do wychodzącej blondyny, jakby zezłoszczona samym faktem przygotowywania dla niej posiłku. Jej zachowanie było naprawdę dziwne.

– Jak łazisz psie! – zza drzwi dobiegł nas wrzask rozwścieczonej Hale. Po chwili było jeszcze gorzej, gdy na Rosalie w przejściu wpadł zdyszany Quil. Na jego widok moja znerwicowana ukochana zamarła. Wpatrywała się w niego swoimi dużymi, czekoladowymi oczyma (właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że zmieniły kolor), kołysząc się w przód i w tył jakby cierpiała na chorobę sierocą. Miałem ochotę wykopać kundla przez okno by tylko zniknął z jej pola widzenia.

– Quil! Nie można ci tu przychodzić! Nikomu z was nie można! – głos Belli był pełen trwogi, wstała z moich kolan. – Kocham was, ale nie możemy dopuścić by to się stało! Powiedz Samowi, że ma powstrzymać Jacoba przed opuszczeniem rezerwatu! – stała tak przed nim i prawie na niego krzyczała. Ateara zerkał na nas zdezorientowany. Nie zauważył, że i w nas była nieopisana wręcz ilość niezrozumienia? I co on jeszcze tu robił? Nie zrozumiał, że nie jest tu mile widziany? Syknąłem w jego stronę złowrogo, zdawał się nie zwracać na mnie większej uwagi.

– Jacob szykuje się do wyjazdu! Skąd o tym wiedziałaś? – patrzył na nią wybałuszając swoje ciemne oczy ze zdziwienia. Właśnie skąd wiedziała?

– Gdzie Nessie? – spojrzała na mnie dysząc ciężko.

– Z Jacobem! – uprzedził mnie Indianin. – Podobno ta Amazonka, Zerfina czy jak jej tam było, ich wezwała! – dodał ciszej, jakby obawiał się kolejnej zbyt wybuchowej reakcji ze strony swojej dobrej koleżanki, byłej koleżanki miałem nadzieję. Spojrzeliśmy na Bellę jakby była duchem, czymś niedorzecznym, czymś, co sprawiło, że poczułem się nagle bardzo malutki.

– Alice! – wymamrotał Carlisle z rozdziawioną buzią.

– Nie, ona z nimi nie leci! – rzekł skołowany Quil, uznał nas zapewne za niezwykle obłąkaną rodzinę, jego myśli potwierdziły moje przypuszczenia, ale nic mnie nie obchodziło jego zdanie, był tolerowany ze względu na Bellę.

– Eleazarze, ona nie spała! Ona miała wizję! – stwierdził ojciec.

– Wyjdź już Quil i zatrzymaj siłą Jacoba i Nessie! – rozkazałem mu. Nie było czasu do stracenia! Moja żona miała wizję, po której się załamała, nie zamierzałem zwlekać i pociągnąłem go za sobą. – Zaopiekujcie się moją żoną! – krzyknąłem na odchodne i rzuciłem się do biegu. Okno było najszybszą drogą ewakuacji.

– Pakt! – Z domu dobiegało żałosne zawodzenie mojej ukochanej.

– Pieprzyć pakt!

Ateara był w stanie dotrzymać mi tempa pod wilczą postacią.

– Co jest z Bellą?

– Nie wiem Quil, wiem natomiast, że jeśli nie zatrzymamy tej dwójki stanie się coś naprawdę strasznego! – odpowiedziałem na jego nieme pytanie. Biegliśmy ile tylko sił w nogach (łapach), by zdążyć na czas. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić, aby mojej córce coś zagrażało! Nie interesował mnie los jej narzeczonego (to słowo sprawiało, że irracjonalnie żółć we mnie wzbierała), dla mnie mógłby nie istnieć. Dla kobiet mojego życia jednak nie i musiałem z bólem w swym kamiennym sercu tolerować jego ciągłą obecność. Starałem się ograniczać myślenie o nim, ale w jakiś dziwny i niepojęty sposób nie umiałem. Był niczym nawiedzający mnie co dnia koszmar! Uznałem w końcu, że to kara, którą przyszło mi zapłacić za swoją decyzję odnośnie niezostawienia Belli w spokoju, by mogła wieść normalne życie z choćby głupkowatym Mike'm Newtonem. Choć uważałem, że żaden człowiek nie był jej godzien. Nie pomyślałem jednak o tym, że moja dziewczyna pozbawiona instynktu samozachowawczego zaprzyjaźni się z wilkołakami zamiast z paroma zwyczajnymi śmiertelnikami. Gdybym tylko to przewidział, i słuchał Alice, może nie musiałaby nawet stać się jedną z nas? Może w ówczesnych wizjach mojej siostry pojawiłaby się trzecia opcja? Ta, o której zawsze marzyłem i do niej właśnie dążyłem! Ja - wampir, ona – człowiek. Zaprzepaściłem wszystko, chcąc ją chronić przed sobą, przed Jasperem, przed staniem się pozbawioną duszy istotą. Wszystkie moje starania doprowadziły w końcu do tego, przed czym się tak zaciekle wzdrygałem. Umierała już przeze mnie w przenośni i w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu zbyt wiele razy bym był w stanie kiedykolwiek to sobie wybaczyć. Za każdym razem to Jacob ratował jej życie, zawsze służył za podręczny zestaw nici chirurgicznych, na domiar złego tych, które się nie rozpuszczają i nie dają usunąć. Kochała go, kocha i będzie kochać po ostatnie dni swojego potępionego życia – kara, moja kara! Biegłem jak oszalały błagać tego zapchlonego kundla by ratował moją żonę kolejny raz, by ratował moją rodzinę! Machinalnie zatrzymałem się o krok przed wyznaczoną granicą bezpieczeństwa, tuż obok wygiętego w prawo świerku. Obok drzewa w które z impetem kopnąłem zaraz po zawarciu paktu z przodkami tego Blacka. Było mocne i nie złamało się! Jakby teraz mówiło mi podświadomi: 'Edwardzie bądź tak silny jak ja, nie daj się złamać,' Zamierzałem być, bardzo chciałem, ale z każdym cierpieniem Belli jakaś część mnie po prostu „umierała". To było silniejsze ode mnie!

– Na co czekamy? – usłyszałem w myślach mojego kompana. Delikatnie szturchnął mnie pyskiem bym zrobił krok do przodu.

– Chwila! – zamarłem. Wyraźnie poczułem zapach swojej ukochanej, jej trop, była tam! Jakby ułamki sekund przed nami, bo jej woń unosiła się jeszcze w powietrzu. – Biegnij do swoich, ja muszę coś sprawdzić! – rzuciłem w pośpiechu i pędem gnałem już przed siebie. Zapach unoszący się w ciężkim powietrzu wiódł mnie za sobą. Pamiętałem to miejsce zbyt dokładnie, Ephraim i zamierzchłe czasy. To samo wzniesienie, jednak nie rozumiałem i zapewne nie byłbym w stanie pojąć skąd brało się namacalne wręcz wrażenie, że moja schorowana, umierająca żona tu była, jest? Czułem ją całym sobą, to właśnie było to uczucie, które tak paraliżowało Jaspera, ta więź wiążąca nas w ponadczasowej egzystencji. Czy byłem w stanie odczuć ją tutaj poprzez jej smutek? Zapewne jedna z jej wizji dotyczyła tego miejsca, lub, o zgrozo, tego wydarzenia, jakie miało tu miejsce. Moim umysłem zawładnęło wspomnienie zamierzchłych lat, miałem przed sobą pradziadka mojego największego rywala.

'_Cholera on myślał o bransoletce!'_ - Ta myśl uderzyła we mnie niczym grom z jasnego nieba, o bransoletce, którą podarował jej Jacob zaledwie kilka lat temu!

'_Co tu się dzieje?'_ - Ogarnęła mną panika, gdy zorientowałem się, że osoba z którą rozmawiał mentalnie stary Black to była moja żona! Isabella Swan, która w owym czasie nie istniała! Nikogo tam nie było oprócz nas. Z ciekawości spojrzałem nawet w miejsce, w które wpatrywał się Indianin, uznając go przy tym za umysłowo okaleczonego. Byłem sam na terenie wroga, złamałem pakt, odkryłem, że w chwili jego zawierania nie byliśmy sami, czy mogło tamtego dnia nadejść coś jeszcze gorszego? Przemknęła przeze mnie przerażająca wizja „czegoś gorszego" i bez namysłu pobiegłem z godną siebie prędkością do osady pełnej bestii gotowych mnie rozszarpać. W połowie drogi napotkałem Setha, który biegł mi na spotkanie. Znałem jego myśli na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie mam się czego obawiać z jego strony. Był zaniepokojony moja wizytą, Quil nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć mu co się działo, ale na szczęście udało mu się zatrzymać moje dziecko w rezerwacie do mojego przybycia. Wpadliśmy z impetem przed dom Blacków. Jacob zaniechał dalszego wydzierania się na kolegę, który nadal usilnie powstrzymywał go przed wejściem do samochodu. Dziwny widok. Wilk kulący się przed człowiekiem, jednak przed Alfą.

– Renesmee! – zagrzmiałem zaniepokojony nie widząc córki. Wiedziałem, że gdzieś się schowała, bo słyszałem wyraźnie każdą z jej myśli. – Nie przyszedłem walczyć! – dodałem zrezygnowany, była jak jej matka, zawsze myślała o najgorszym.

– Co się zatem stało, że tu jesteś? Wiesz jakie to nieodpowiedzialne? – uniosła się wychodząc zza drzwi (stanowczo cała matka).

– Czego chce Zafrina? – zagrzmiałem, byłem rozwścieczony tym wszystkim, nie wspominając, że równie umęczony.

- Nahuel umiera! – odparła ze spojrzeniem wbitym w ziemię. Czy umieranie w nasz świat wampirów musiało uderzyć jakąś epidemią? To wszystko było niczym kiepska, niekończąca się opowieść.

– Twoja matka również! – wrzasnąłem tak głośno, że zebrani wokoło nas podskoczyli ze strachu, miałem nadzieję, że się bali! Spojrzała na mnie przerażona. Czułem jak jej tętno zaczyna galopować, zagłuszane jednak przez ciężkie dudnienie wielkiego serca, wilczego serca, które zdawało się zatrzymywać. Twarz Jacoba zrobiła się nienaturalnie blada, zaczął trząść się jakby dostał okropnych drgawek. Wiedziałem co to oznacza. Przyjąłem pozycję do ataku, tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby zamierzał się na mnie rzucić, a zamierzał!

'_Zabijasz ją! Zabiję cię ty krwiopijco! Umowa to umowa! Spełnię twoje ostatnie błagania o przysługę!'_

– Spokój! – krzyknął Billy, wyjeżdżając na podjazd w swoim wózku. – Spokój mówię! – warknął na syna. Powoli i z potworną złością Jacob uspokajał się.

– On ją zabił! - To stwierdzenie młodego Blacka sprawiło, iż miałem koleje wrażenie jakbym rozpadał się na miliony małych kawałeczków. Jeszcze jej nie zabiłem, ale dzięki mnie na pewno umrze! Byłem w stanie błagać go by jednak wywiązał się z obietnicy, nie zważając na sprzeciw ojca.

– Co cię tu sprowadza? Podejrzewam, że nie złamalibyście paktu bez naprawdę ważnego powodu! - mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie z niechęcią, którą mógłby mnie z łatwością nawet zabić.

– Bella miała wizję! Nie możecie udać się do Zafriny! – zacisnąłem pięści mocno na swej koszuli. – Musisz tu zostać Nessie – spojrzałem na córkę błagalnie.

– Jakie zaś wizje? – prychnął Paul.

– Twoja matka z nieznanych nam przyczyn powieliła dar Alice! Spytajcie Quila! – ująłem swoje dziecko za ramiona. – Nessie, stanie się coś okropnego jeśli wyjedziecie, twoja matka przez tą wizję prawie oszalała! – nie namyślając się długo chwyciłem jej dłoń i przyłożyłem do swojego lodowatego policzka. Zmusiłem się by zapełnić swój umysł widokiem Belli pogrążonej w swoim osobistym obłędzie.

– Zaczęło się! – wstrzymała oddech.

Co się zaczęło? O czym moje dziecko znowu mówiło? W swoich zdawkowych wypowiedziach naprawdę przypominała zatrważająco matkę.

– Chciałbym wam cos pokazać! – stary Black miał posępną minę. – Jacob, Nessie i ty chodźcie! – machnął na nas dłonią i skierował się do drzwi. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty słuchać jego rozkazów. Młodzi byli zatrzymani, a ja czułem nieodpartą potrzebę opiekowania się swoją chorą żoną. Jego myśli krążyły jednak niebezpiecznie wokoło Ephraima, podobnie jak moje zaledwie chwilę temu. Zaryzykowałem i przekroczyłem próg bram piekła.

– Miałem dziś dziwny sen! Śnił mi się twój pradziadek Jacobie! – zaczął w pełnym zamyślenia tonem. – Postanowiłem więc sięgnąć po nasze plemienne zapisy. Znalazłem w nich coś naprawdę niepokojącego! – dodał, dzierżąc w dłoni skórzany dziennik.

– Co? – syn był jakoś dziwnie entuzjastycznie nastawiony.

Prychnąłem zapoznając się z zawartością jego myśli.

– Na pewno nie! – warknąłem złowrogo, w odwecie posłał mi pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.

– Jacob, to mój ojciec! Opanuj się! – Nessie jęknęła.

_- 'Sam bym cię z chęcią zabił'_

_- 'Tato!'_

– Sami spójrzcie! Czy to nie dziwne? – westchnął Indianin, podając nam jedną z kartek. Młody wilczek wyrwał pożółkły papier z rąk ojca i rozdziawił usta z których wydobył się cichy jęk. Wiedziałem już co jest tematem starej ryciny i świadomość tego sprawiła, iż poczułem się ludzko słaby, jakby coś właśnie wyżymało moje wnętrze. Ciężko przełknąłem ślinę, zanim odważyłem się na własne oczy ujrzeć namacalny dowód swojego wcześniejszego odkrycia. Szkic przedstawiał scenę, która opętała mój umysł w lesie. Zawarcie paktu. Były tam jednak przedstawione trzy osoby złączone swoimi dłońmi, na jednej z nich widniała bransoletka. Ephraim przyłożył dużo uwagi na doskonałe jej zaakcentowanie. Jej kontury były zapewne pokryte większą ilością rysiku, a szczegóły wręcz z uwielbieniem uwydatnione. Wilk, mały zwisający wilk, tylko wilk! Żadnego diamentowego serca, które symbolizowało miłość właścicielki owej biżuterii do wampira o równie twardym i martwym sercu co kamień szlachetny z którego powstało. Z nieznanych mi powodów przodek Quileutów jakby wymazał mnie z pamięci mojej ukochanej. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ja i Bella, nasza miłość, że nic nie było w stanie jej unicestwić? Choćby irracjonalnie niedorzeczny gest zniszczenia jej symbolu, którym było owe serce?

– To jakiś żart? – Jacob spojrzał na nas zdezorientowany.

Byłem umęczony emocjami tego pokroju, wszystko wydawało się być nierealne.

– Bella nie jest zwyczajną osobą! – westchnął Billy, podjeżdżając swoim wózkiem bliżej mnie. – Edwardzie, wracaj do siebie!

– Nessie? – wbiłem spojrzenie w dziewczynę, która posłusznie skinęła głową.

– Jacob, zobaczymy się później u nas! – westchnęła zasmucona.

– On nie ma prawa wstępu do naszego domu! – warknąłem. – To nakaz Belli! On zrobi coś potwornego!– te słowa wywołały we mnie chorą wręcz satysfakcję, widząc wzrok swojego rywala.

– Nie wierzę! – zaczął się trząść na nowo.

– Tato! – Renesmee zatrzymała się gwałtownie, znalazła się w trudnej sytuacji. Jakim byłem ojcem stawiając ją przed wyborem między dwoma rodzajami miłości?

– Nie skrzywdziłbym jej! – warknął.

– Jej nie! – uciąłem nieuprzejmym tonem. – Nessie, idziemy! -

Nie miałem ochoty dalej prowadzić zbędnej konwersacji, która i tak nie przyniosłaby nic dobrego, byłoby zapewne jeszcze gorzej. W drodze przez las nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie słowem, ani myślą. Po prostu milczeliśmy pozwalając sobie tym samym na chwilę zadumy i prywatności. Spojrzawszy na jej zaciśnięte dłonie wywnioskowałem, iż była bardzo zła. Nawet moje zapędy maniakalno- ojcowskie podczas odbierania jej ze szkoły nigdy nie wzbudzały w niej tak negatywnych reakcji, a wiedziałem jak nie lubi „nadopiekuńczego starszego brata". Nie byłem w stanie nic poradzić na swoją chęć wzmożonego opiekowania się nią, taki po prostu byłem, takiego mnie stworzono. Obrońca uciśnionych! Ot, kim byłem! Dlaczego jednak moje starania przynosiły zawsze te same rezultaty? Im bardziej się starałem, tym bardziej raniłem z kretesem, kolejny defekt mojego popapranego jestestwa. Nie miałem nawet odwagi zapytać co miała na myśli wypowiadając słowa: 'zaczęło się', o co jej chodziło? Miałem świadomość, że moje dziecko postrzega rzeczywistość na innej płaszczyźnie, zdecydowanie na tej wyższej, która dla nas, nieśmiertelnych i śmiertelnych, była niedostępną tajemnicą, strzeżoną pilnie przez coś, co mógłbym śmiało określić mianem przeznaczenia. Renesmee od zawsze była wyjątkowa! Do końca swojego żywota będę pokutował za niewybaczalną chęć jej zniszczenia, jej znienawidzenia, pożałowania jej poczęcia. Kochałem Bellę i obawiałem się o jej dalszy los, umierała na moich oczach oddając swoje życie za nasze dziecko. Nie rozumiałem jej poświęcenia, tej nieopisanej chęci poświęcenia siebie w imię nowego stworzenia. Każdy ból przyjmowała z godnością, jakby to była jakaś ogromna nagroda, a ja chciałem, żyłem chęcią uśmiercenia własnego dziecka! Bella wiedziała, że ta mała istotka będzie kimś naprawdę ważnym i należy jej strzec. Spojrzałem z pełnym bólu wyrazem twarzy na biegnącą obok mnie córkę, wypraną ze wszystkich innych uczuć oprócz nienawiści, tak to bynajmniej odbierałem, tak czułem. Nie wiedząc czemu, wróciłem do czasów swojego największego koszmaru, znalazłem się myślami w pokoju, w którym moja żona przekonywała Jacoba, że magia istnieje. Słowa Jacoba dziwnie wryły mi się w pamięć. (Według mnie była to jedna z tych złowrogich magii.)

– Jak można... Jak możesz mi w ogóle sugerować, że po wpojeniu zobaczę nagle sens w tym... W twoim szaleństwie? Naprawdę uważasz, że wystarczy, że spojrzę na jakąś obcą babę, i już pogodzę się z tym co tu wyprawiasz? To powiedz mi, jaki w takim razie to wszystko miało sens? To, że się w tobie zakochałem? To, że ty zakochałaś się w nim? Kiedy umrzesz, jakim cudem to wszystko ma się naprawić? Jaki ma sens zadawanie nam wszystkim bólu? Mi, jemu, samej sobie? Nie, żeby mnie to obchodziło, ale przecież to go zabije. Jaki w takim razie miała sens ta wasza pokręcona love story? "1 - Nie wiedział wówczas jak bardzo się mylił. Prawdę poznał niedługo później, a ta prawda naprawdę mnie przeraziła. To było tego samego dnia, gdy pierwszy raz usłyszałem myśli swojego nienarodzonego potomka, którego pokochałem całym zmrożonym w lód kamiennym sercem. Pierwszy raz byłem w stanie pomyśleć o nim pozytywnie i utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że muszę strzec swojego dziecka! Wszedłem wówczas na nowy poziom miłości, ojcowskiej, dumnej miłości. Byliśmy szczęśliwymi młodymi rodzicami, a Jacob cierpiał! Słyszałem jego zrozpaczone myśli, zdradziłem go, nie byłem już jego sojusznikiem w kwestii uśmiercenia „potwora" zabijającego kobietę, którą oboje kochaliśmy! Został sam ze swoją nienawiścią i bólem. Gdy nagle zerwał się z fotela, byłem przerażony zawartością jego umysłu, nadeszła owa magia! Cholerne wpojenie, o którym zapewne nie miał bladego pojęcia, stał tak i dygotał. Byłem w stanie wykrztusić z siebie tylko: 'Aaa'. Nie myśląc co robię, rzuciłem się do stolika i wyjąłem z szuflady kluczyki rzucając nimi w jego stronę, na szczęście nie był na tyle otępiały i złapał je machinalnie rzucając się do ucieczki. Nie obchodziło mnie dokąd się uda, ale w zakamarkach mojego mózgu ostrzegałem go by mój Aston Martin Vanquish wrócił bez chociażby jednej rysy. Czy Bella wiedziała co się wydarzy? Oddała swoje życie za Jacoba i Renesmee? Za ich miłość? Za to niedorzeczne wprost wpojenie? Niby wszystko układało się w dziwną logiczną całość, ale jednak. Chciała go zabić, gdy tylko dotarła do niej ta wiadomość! Gdy tylko stała się nowonarodzonym wampirem! Była tak pełna opanowania, zrównoważona i zapobiegliwa w tej nowej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła. Była jednak zwyczajną sobą, pomijając przerażający kolor oczu, nowe ulepszone zmysły i jej o wiele lepszą koordynację ruchową. Zapomniała jednak w imię czego poświęciła swoje ludzkie "ja", a ja się cieszyłem, gdy rzuciła mu się do gardła. Gdyby nie Seth, wszystkie moje zmartwienia odnośnie córki zapewne nie miałyby miejsca.

Jakim ja byłem egoistą! Bella umierałaby po wieki z rozpaczy, żyjąc z poczuciem odrazy do samej siebie, tak jak ja umierałem obawiając się o jej stan. Z domu rodziców nie dobiegały mnie żadne alarmujące wołania, nie słyszałem również szlochu i lamentów najdroższej mi żony. Udało im się opanować sytuację! Podniosło mnie to na duchu na tyle, by móc się uśmiechnąć do córki.

_- 'Już jest lepiej Nessie'_

– Wiem! – odparła otwierając drzwi.

Bella spała spokojnie całą noc, spała, a ja rozmyślałem ciężko nad tym, co nas czeka, co widziała w swoich wizjach i czy udało się jej zmienić bieg przyszłości, która wydawała się być widziana w czarnych barwach. Siedziałem i zagłębiałem się w swojej rozpaczy. Byłem z lekka zaniepokojony faktem, iż Carlisle pod moją nieobecność posunął się do podania mojej ukochanej środków uspakajających, nie wiedząc jakie skutki przyniosą. Teraz leżała spokojnie, oddychając miarowo, ale co jeśli miała się już nie obudzić? Na nowo czekał mnie koszmar niewiedzy? Czy dawno już nie umierałem z obawy o jej życie, niosąc ją z lasu przy rzece na drżących z niepokoju dłoniach? Co lub kto skazywało nas na jeszcze większe potępienie? Czułem się niczym skrępowany linami jeniec własnego losu. Byłem w stanie wyobrazić sobie nawet widok piekła, który nieznacznie różnił się od obrazu otaczającego mnie obecnie, ale była jeszcze przy mnie Bella, byłem w czyśćcu, czekałem na wieczne potępienie, albo na przebaczenie. Jeśli ona przeżyje, to wszystko co jej zgotowałem będzie dla mnie wybaczeniem. Jeżeli umrze, z nią umarłoby dla mnie wszystko, sam rzucę się w najgłębsze czeluści ogni piekielnych w Volterze.

– Jacob! – jej błagalne i rozpaczliwe wołanie przeszyło dogłębnie mój obolały umysł. Wołała jego – nie mnie, swojego męża, swojego obrońcę.

– Jacob! – wołanie przez sen powtórzyło się, poczułem jak wbijam się z żalu głębiej w łóżko. – Ratuj Edwarda! Ratuj moją rodzinę! – nigdy nie słyszałem by ktoś mógł wydawać z siebie tak żałosne jęki. Ścisnęło mnie w gardle na sam dźwięk jej głosu. Bardzo cierpiała, nie byłem nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie jak bardzo! Co działo się w jej umyśle skoro zmuszona była błagać tego psa o ratunek dla mnie? Miałem ochotę ją brutalnie obudzić z dręczącego koszmaru w jakim tkwiła. Słońce delikatnie wynurzało się już, oznajmiając że nadszedł świt. Była to odpowiednia pora by zakończyć jej nocny niepokój. Nie mogłem dłużej pozwolić sobie na przypatrywanie się jej wewnętrznym katorgom. Delikatnie szturchnąłem jej ramię, co nie przynosiło zamierzonych skutków, kolejne razy i brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji, jakby była zamknięta w klatce do której nie miałem klucza.

– Spoliczkowanie pomaga! – dobiegło mnie ciche szeptanie Rosalie. Stała w drzwiach przypatrując się moim mozolnym staraniom. Posłałem jej gniewne spojrzenie. Nie byłem jednak na nią wzburzony, nie przyszła w złych intencjach.

– Nie będę bił własnej żony! – syknąłem. Podeszła bliżej, po czym usiadła na drugim brzegu łóżka wpatrując się w śpiącą dziewczynę ze współczuciem. Ten widok w dziwny sposób mnie zaniepokoił, moja siostra nigdy nie darzyła mojej żony pozytywnymi uczuciami, a już na pewno nie oczekiwałem po niej współczucia.

_- 'Wiesz, Isabella powiedziała mi coś wczoraj, kiedy pobiegłeś do La Push z Quilem. Bardzo przepraszała mnie, że nie pomogła mi w Rochester. Edward, ona chyba naprawdę postradała zmysły!'_

Musiałem przybrać dziwny wyraz twarzy słuchając jej mentalnych wyznań, gdyż patrzyła na mnie w taki sposób jakbym i ja je postradał. Ale ja wiedziałem. Moja Bella nie była wariatką!

– Rose, dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, ale zapewniam cię, ona jest normalna! Jeśli przepraszała cię za coś czego nie mogła zrobić, to zapewne tak było! – wycedziłem przez zęby. – I nie waż się określać jej mianem psychicznie chorej! – wbiłem w nią pogardliwe spojrzenie. Kolejny raz posłała mi pełne obaw o moje umysłowe jestestwo spojrzenie.

– Cholera, nie bądź tępa Rose! – traciłem cierpliwość. – Uwierzysz jak ci powiem, że żyjemy w Forks tylko dzięki niej! – wskazałem dłonią na nieświadomą naszej rozmowy dziewczynę. Hale wywróciła oczyma.

– Zapytaj Nessie co widziała w domu Blacków! – syknąłem gniewnie, była taka ograniczona w tej swojej płytkiej powłoce.

– Żal mi was obojga – wzruszyła ramionami z politowaniem wymalowanym na jej pięknej twarzy.

_- 'Gdybyś była tak mądra jak piękna jesteś.'_ - Pokiwałem głową, nieznacznie wodząc wzrokiem za wychodzącą blondynką.

Minęła się z Carlisle'm, który uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wejdź – westchnąłem, odpowiadając tym samym na jego nieme pytanie. Cieszyłem się z jego przyjścia, tylko on jeden mógł mi pomóc, mógł zrozumieć, i co najważniejsze, nie uznałby mnie za niepoczytalnego.

– Eleazar wyjechał – powiedział niepewnie, zajmując miejsce na łóżku, które przed chwilą zajmowała jego córka.

Spojrzałem na niego zaintrygowany, starał się o tym nie myśleć, chciał abym usłyszał to głośno i wyraźnie, osobiście.

– Poleciał wczoraj do Volterry!

– Co? – wszedłem mu w słowo, za co skarcił mnie spojrzeniem. – Przepraszam.

– Przypomniał sobie o słowach Belli z jej snu! Te o sprzedaniu krwi i o wybaczeniu. Był niemal pewien, że już to gdzieś widział i skojarzył kamienną tablicę w lochach Volterry, bardzo starannie strzeżoną tajemnicę. Widział ją tylko raz, gdy razem z Markiem poszli po jakiś relikt, Volturi zdenerwowali się widząc, że Eleazar poznał treść zapisu, jednak nie zabili go, bo był zbyt ważny dla Ara. – Ojciec starał się opowiedzieć mi wszystko dokładnie, ale nie bardzo pojmowałem do czego dąży.

– Co takiego ważnego było w tym kamieniu? – Może nie bardzo to wszystko pojmowałem, ale moja ciekawość była wręcz niezdrowa.

– Stara legenda – usłyszałem na wpół przytomny głos swojej ukochanej, było jednak w nim coś niepokojącego. – Carlisle, on nie powinien był tam jechać! – dodała kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. – Nie powinien, nie powinien, nie powinien!

Wymieniliśmy z ojcem zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

– Coś się stanie? Bello, czy coś mu się stanie? – Carlisle ujął jej dłonie, próbując wyswobodzić z nich jej twarz, płakała, cicho kwiliła.

– Nie! Nie teraz! Przez niego wszystkim wam grozi niebezpieczeństwo! – szlochała. - Gdzie Renesmee? – To pytanie wypowiedziała jednak z zatrważającym niepokojem.

– W domu! Nie wyjechali! – odpowiedziałem spokojnie. – Wszystko jest dobrze! – posłałem jej najcudowniejszy z uśmiechów na jaki mnie było w owej chwili stać.

– Czego Zafrina chciała od mojego dziecka? – wbiła we mnie nieprzeniknione spojrzenie, wkradła się w mój umysł. – Jak to umiera? – wstrzymała powietrze w płucach, by z ciężkim westchnieniem wypuścić je na zewnątrz.

– Nie wiem! Nikt nie wie!

Zamknęła oczy starając się nad czymś skupić, jej dawna zmarszczka między brwiami zaczęła delikatnie podrygiwać.

Własnym oczom nie wierzyłem, czułem jak moje usta rozdziawiają się delikatnie. Na środku pokoju stał Kajusz, dzierżąc w dłoni ten sam przedmiot z bogato zdobionego złota, którym zadał ostateczny cios Irinie. Wbił go Nahuelowi prosto w jego żywe, bijące serce.

– Kajusz myśli, że Nahuel i Nessie stworzą nową rasę i zdetronizują Volturich! – W takich momentach, gdy naginała w ten dziwny sposób swoją tarczę, mogłem swobodnie przemierzać bezkres jej umysłu. Nagle wszystko znikło.

– Nie próbuj kolejny raz czytać mi w myślach Edwardzie, to bardziej niebezpieczne niż myślisz! To, co kryje się w moim umyśle jest przekleństwem i sama muszę unieść jego ciężar! – warknęła na mnie, naprawdę warknęła. Myślałem, że się przesłyszałem, ale jednak.

– Bello, jestem twoim mężem! Twoje brzemię jest i moim! – odparłem stanowczo, byłem zawiedziony, że nie postrzega nas jako jedność.

– Jestem mordercą! Wymordowałam was wszystkich Edward, lecz sama umrzeć nie mogłam! – wybuchła w złości. – Nie było was! Tylko ja i Jacob! Jak w jakimś pogmatwanym, cholernym horrorze! Rozumiecie? Opiekujecie się własnym katem! – jej słowa sprawiły, iż poczułem jakby ktoś wbił mi w serce zardzewiały sztylet, a serce moje z kamienia bynajmniej w owej chwili nie było! Ileż razy ona musiała czuć się w ten sam sposób? Jak wiele razy ja wmawiałem jej, że jestem mordercą? Że mogę być jej własnym katem? W myślach wsadzałem swoją głowę pod gilotynę i raz za razem opuszczałem ostrze. Jakim bezdusznym stworzeniem byłem? Wampirem egoistą!

– Kocham cię! A teraz mnie posłuchaj uważnie! Byłaś w La Push w swoich wizjach? – starałem się przybrać spokojny, melodyjny głos. Bella mówiła o tym 'mącenie w głowie'. Starałem się tego nie robić, ale to był jedyny wypróbowany i zawsze skutkujący sposób by nakłonić ją do czegoś i mieć pewność, że nie odmówi. Rzuciła mi karcące spojrzenie, a ja wzruszyłem tylko ramionami. Wiedziała, że nie miałem wyjścia i musiałem uciec się do akurat takiego postępku.

– Skąd wiesz? – znalazła się nagle w pozycji stojącej, przykucnęła i chwyciła za kołnierz mojej koszuli. – Edwardzie, skąd wiesz o La Push? Wychwyciłeś to w mojej głowie? – zaczęła mną potrząsać, poirytowało mnie jej zachowanie, ale siedziałem tylko i poddawałem się kolejnemu potrząsaniu.

– Nie – wbiłem wzrok w jej uda. – Przypomniałem sobie o tym biegnąc do Jacoba i Nessie wczoraj. Nie uwierzysz co Billy pokazał nam w swoim domu! – dodałem.

Ojciec nie poznał jeszcze tej historii, więc musiałem kolejny raz patrzeć na kolejne rozchylające się ze zdziwienia usta.

– Co ci pokazał?

– Rysunek, który naszkicował Ephraim! Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, ale byłaś na nim! – wyjaśniłem. Nastała chwila dość niewygodnej ciszy, osobiście nie przepadałem za czymś takim,

– Nie jestem wariatką! – miałem ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Reakcje mojej żony poniekąd rozkładały mnie na łopatki, zawsze nieodgadniona. Ta myśl dodała jej zapewne wiary w siebie, ponieważ dostała słowotoku. Gestykulując dłońmi opowiadała nam swoje dwa dni w śnie. Sama nie była pewna czy to była jawa czy sen, czy może jedno wplecione w drugie. W tamtej jednak chwili nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Słuchałem jej z zapartym tchem jak opowiadała o Rosalie próbującej ludzkiego jedzenia, co było tak bardzo w jej stylu, cała ta maniakalna wręcz chęć stania się śmiertelnikiem, o prezydenckiej limuzynie (i tutaj zacząłem mieć dylemat! Ja naprawdę chciałem sprowadzić dla niej tego Cadillaca, wpłaciłem nawet pokaźną zaliczkę!), o Nahuelu i naszym wyjeździe do Brazylii, o jej 'matowej' skórze i podpaleniu Amazonki. Moje nastroje podczas tych opowieści były różne, raz miałem ochotę śmiać się na głos, to znowuż z wyczekiwaniem i zdenerwowaniem czekałem na wzmiankę o wymordowaniu nas, ale nic takiego nie usłyszałem.

– Powiedziałaś nam wszystko Bello? – spojrzałem na nią niepewnie, czego od razu pożałowałem, bo na nowo zrobiła się osowiała.

'_Kretyn, idiota, palant.'_ - Zbeształem się w myślach.

– Oskarżasz się o wampirobójstwo, ale jedynym niepokojącym faktem, który usłyszałem dziś z twoich ust było wtopienie Rosalie w domino drzew! – uśmiechnął się łagodnie Carlisle. – Bello, kochanie, możesz nam o wszystkim powiedzieć! – dodał z tak wielką czułością, że sam miałem ochotę zwierzyć mu się ze swoich problemów, a miałem ich trochę w zanadrzu.

– Nie widziałam tego ani nie zrobiłam w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale wiem, że przeze mnie wasza egzystencja jest zagrożona! – wymamrotała.

– Bello, to tylko twoje przypuszczenia! Weź pod uwagę, że wizje Alice były subiektywne, twoje zapewne też takie są! – pocieszał ją doktor. – Mam własną hipotezę na to wszystko! – dodał wstając rześko, był czymś zafascynowany, jak to u mojego ojca często bywało, nakręcił się!

– Hipotezę? – żachnąłem się, odgarniając dłonią włosy do tyłu, ciekaw byłem jaką to teorię znowu postawił. Doigrałem się, potraktował mnie jak powietrze i dalsze słowa kierował do mojej żony, na mnie oczywiście nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi. Kopnąłem się mentalnie w brzuch.

– Bello, myślę, że przejmujesz dary utalentowanych wampirów, które znalazły się w obrębie twojej tarczy! – przyklękiwał przy niej, wbijając w moją żonę to swoje sławienne, nieprzeniknione spojrzenie zawsze spokojnego i tolerancyjnego Carlisle'a Cullena. Poczułem się jak mało znacząca drobina kurzu unosząca się w powietrzu, ironizując wprost rewelacyjnie rzekłbym! Dlaczego zawsze w najmniej odpowiednich momentach musiałem stawać się idiotą?

– Nie wiem, Carlisle! – westchnęła, zatapiając się gdzieś w zakamarki swojego umysłu, jakby szukała tam odpowiedzi. Zamarła, jej oczy zwęziły się złowieszczo, wyglądała na… przerażoną? Nie wiem, pierwszy raz widziałem u niej taki wyraz twarzy.

– Masz rację! – zeskoczyła z mebla, zrobiła jedno okrążenie wzdłuż pokoju i doskoczyła do okna odsłaniając kremowe zasłony. – Jeśli wychodząc na słońce nie będę iskrzyć uznam twoją hipotezę za niepodważalną! – uśmiechnęła się wesoło, tak jakby przed zaledwie paroma minutami nie zanosiła się potwornym szlochem. Czy oby na pewno nic z nią nie było? Gdybym nie znał Belli tak dobrze, uznałbym że faktycznie czas najwyższy przyodziać ją w biały kaftan i zamknąć w pokoju bez klamek. Moja żona jednak zachowywała się nieprzewidywalnie, była nieodgadniona, fascynująca, taka była zawsze! Taką ją pokochałem. Ucieszył mnie jej entuzjazm, ale w połączeniu ze skwapliwością Carlisle'a stawało się to poniekąd mdłe.

Otworzyła okno z impetem zapominając najwyraźniej, że siła jej wampirzej natury nie osłabła. Hmm, miałem nadzieję, że rodzice nie wliczą nam w koszta pobytu w ich domostwie wyrwanej ot tak sobie dla przyjemności, okiennicy.

– Przepraszam! – pisnęła, wbijając zażenowane spojrzenie w sporych rozmiarów prostokąt trzymany za srebrną klamkę w prawej dłoni.

– Nic się nie martw kochanie! Edward zaraz to naprawi! – uśmiechnął się do niej słodko, mi z kolei posyłając ciężkie spojrzenie typu: 'synu, koniec i kropka'. Dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że moja obecność będzie zbyteczna.

– Przepraszam ojcze! Nie chciałem być wobec ciebie nieuprzejmy!

– Wiem i rozumiem! - Wywróciłem oczyma, no tak, zawsze wszechwiedzący i tolerancyjny. Zabijało mnie to czasami! Powinien był nawrzeszczeć na mnie, wyzywać, ale nie! On zawsze był na 'tak', oaza niekończącej się cierpliwości. – Co nie zwalnia cię z obowiązku wstawienia okna z powrotem! – uśmiechnął się cynicznie. – Chodź Bello, słońce budzi się do życia! – wyjął jej z dłoni okno i wręczył mi, uśmiechając się przy tym w maniakalnym zadowoleniu.

'_Dostałem karę?'_ – Cóż, doktor wydawał się również ewoluować w pewnym sensie, ukarał mnie. Rzuciłem szybkie spojrzenie na przedmiot trzymany w ręce i prychnąłem . - _'Ukarany!'_

Gdyby nie fakt, iż cały wszechświat karał mnie od miesiąca za wszystkie moje występki, chyba potrafiłbym się nawet dziecinnie wprost cieszyć z tego gestu ojca. Na trawniku stała już delegacja rodziny Cullen, świadkowie Belli, tak ich określiłem. Wszyscy w zgodzie ze swoją naturą przyćmiewali blaskiem najjaśniejsze promienie słońca. Moja żona stała schowana labilnie w cieniu werandy, pełna obaw wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę granicy wyznaczonej między jasnością a bezpieczną ciemnią. Wahała się, cofając raz po raz dłoń w swoją stronę.

– Bella, daj spokój! Jak się nie będziesz mienić to Alice z pewnością ma u siebie kilogramy brokatu! Nie będziesz odstawać od reszty jak cię w nim wytarzamy! - Emmett był załamujący! Miałem ochotę przetrącić mu kark za te żarty, nawet jeśli miały jakoś podnieść na duchu moją ukochaną. Uśmiechnęła się najwyraźniej rozbawiona tą obietnicą.

Miałem ochotę podbiec i przytulić ją do piersi, dodając tym samym otuchy, ale powstrzymałem się i nadal szpiegowałem ukryty za oknem jadalni, która zazwyczaj służyła nam jako sala konferencyjna. Wiedziałem, że słyszy każdą moją myśl.

_- 'Jestem z tobą! Nie przejmuj się hipotezami!'_ – powiedziało moje mentalne ja. Zrobiła pewny krok do przodu uśmiechając się szeroko, ten uśmiech należał do mnie! O tym też dobrze wiedziałem. Mogłem wtedy ujrzeć odbicie swojej żony z sześciu różnych perspektyw: rozbawienie Emmetta, obrzydzenie i furię Rosalie, obawę Jaspera, maniakalne zadowolenie Alice, satysfakcję Carlisle'a i miłość Esme. Naprawdę mogłem nie patrzeć w jej stronę by wiedzieć, że jej skóra nie zdradza kim jest naprawdę, kim była, kim będzie? Nieważne jaka się stawała, była po prostu moją żoną.

- Alice, to gdzie masz ten brokat, bo dziewczyna wygląda niezdrowo! – tubalny rechot Ema rozszedł się echem. Moją uwagę przykuło jednak coś innego, coś ważniejszego niż chęć rzucenia w brata jabłkiem, które trzymałem w dłoni. Z szosy na żwirową drogę zjechało auto. Czekała nas niezapowiedziana wizyta komendanta Swana, co było dość podejrzane, zważywszy na wczesne godziny poranne i wykonywany przez niego zawód. Nikt z nas nie widniał w policyjnych kartotekach, więc nie mieliśmy się czego obawiać, teoretycznie powinno tak być, w praktyce bywało naprawdę różnie! Szczególnie od momentu 'śpiączki' jego córki był naprawdę męczącym gościem, zaliczanym do tych, których chciałoby się widzieć przy wyjściu w momencie wejścia. Wkrótce wszyscy dołączyli do mnie siadając na krzesłach przy długim, owalnym, mahoniowym, stole. Czekała nas mała narada.

– Renee przyjedzie do nas za cztery godziny! – Alice zaparła się dłońmi o blat stołu, wbijając w nas swoje zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

– Za cztery i pół! Będzie burza - uśmiechnęła się Bella z niepewną miną, nie chciała zapewne podważać wizji Alice, po czym powiedziała coś, co sprawiło, że wszyscy wybuchliśmy niepohamowanym chichotem – Co? Renee tu jedzie? - Nasza druga w rodzinie wróżka zorientowała się, że właśnie przewidziała przyjazd swojej matki! Sądząc po jej minie nie spodziewała się tego w ogóle. Wszyscy nie byliśmy gotowi na spotkanie z jej matką, która była bardzo spostrzegawczą kobietą, lekkomyślną, ale cholernie spostrzegawczą! Gdyby postawić matkę i córkę obiektywnej ocenie, to Bella była tą odpowiedzialną i dojrzalszą emocjonalnie, w co trudno było uwierzyć biorąc pod uwagę jej decyzje sprzed kilku lat. Według mnie były stanowczo nieodpowiedzialne, ale całym sobą dziękowałem, iż podjęła takie a nie inne, dobrze wiedząc, że przyjdzie mi za to wszystko kiedyś zapłacić! Gdyby wszystkie karty kredytowe, akcje i konta mogły wykupić moje winy bez słowa mógłbym żyć jak żebrak na skraju nędzy. Jednak to nie działało na takich zasadach, a szkoda.

'_Jedzie tu, jedzie tu, jedzie tu!'_ - Wydzierały się mentalne usta Charliego w momencie gdy wpadł do naszego domu, nie fatygując się nawet by zapukać, chociażby z należytej grzeczności. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Bellą i uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie nieznacznie, wręcz piskliwe wrzaski jej ojca przyprawiały nas o mentalny ból głowy, bynajmniej mnie, ale sądząc po minie mojej żony, o tak, ona też miała migrenę!

– Ona tu jedzie! Renee tu jedzie! – spojrzał na nas swoimi brązowymi oczyma, dłonie zaparł o blat stołu. – Bella, co z tobą? – przymrużył powieki niczym polujący drapieżnik, on też był dobrym obserwatorem, choć nie tak dobrym jak jego była żona. Nie zauważał bowiem moich nocnych odwiedzin u swojej córki. Nigdy za mną nie przepadał, ponieważ nieraz dałem mu ku temu powody (i tu wymierzyłem sobie kolejny mentalny policzek) i nie zdziwiła mnie jego reakcja kiedy wbił we mnie swoje piorunujące spojrzenie.

'_Bella znowu płacze przez tego skurczybyka!' _

Wywróciłem oczyma, brakowało mi jeszcze do pełni szczęścia uśmiercającego mnie teścia, którego myśli zbyt niebezpiecznie jak na mój gust krążyły koło jego kabury. Byłem w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak Carlisle go defibryluje zaraz po tym, jak kula wystrzelona z rewolweru komendanta odbija się od mojej piersi z impetem uderzając o stojący na naszym mahoniowym stole wazon z kwiatami. Więc posłałem pełne błagań spojrzenie mojej żonie by coś z tym swoim ojcem zrobiła! Na szczęście czytała w jego zakręconej głowie i nawet moje nieme prośby były zbędne.

– Tato, to tylko alergia! – westchnęła przecierając machinalnie swoje czerwone, napuchnięte oczy.

'_Alergia!'_ - prychnął, nie spuszczając mnie z oczu, jakbym był jakimś niebezpiecznym przestępcą. Owszem, byłem niebezpieczny, ale nie byłem bandytą!

– Tak! To właśnie alergia! Alice kupiła jej jakiś nowy krem pod oczy. Sam wiesz jak to jest z tymi kobietami! – ujął go za ramię Carlisle. – Nic się nie martw, z medycznego punktu widzenia nic jej nie jest! – dodał, wskazując mu miejsce na sofie by spoczął.

– Napijesz się czegoś Charlie? – Esme posłała mu jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów, od których mężczyznom robiło się wprost słabo. Nawet niewidomy, głuchoniemy kaleka zorientowałby się, że coś jest nie tak! Niby Bella była beznadziejną aktorką, ale teatrzyk mojej rodzinki, który właśnie odstawiali był żenujący. Normalni ludzie, cóż wampiry również, powinni się byli chorobliwie wręcz zainteresować nowiną z którą wleciał tu na ustach!

„Renee tu jedzie", co zabrzmiało prawie jak „Ratuj się kto może?" Fakt niezbity, czekały nas tarapaty! Kłopoty w postaci mojej teściowej i jej sposobności odbierania obrazu świata bez jakichkolwiek zakłóceń. Przenikliwość, o tak, to słowo opisywało ją wprost idealnie. Pierwszy raz uświadomiłem to sobie, gdy byłem z Bellą na Florydzie, wykorzystując tym samym jej prezent urodzinowy od Esme i Carlisle'a. Tradycyjnie, jak to miałem w zwyczaju, kontrolowałem sytuację, podsłuchiwałem na bezczelnego rozmowę mojej dziewczyny i jej matki, kiedy to w niedzielę o poranku poszły na spacer po plaży. Chciałem im bardzo towarzyszyć, ale były dwa powody dla których niestety nie mogłem! Po pierwsze, pogoda panująca w tym rejonie stanów – ironizując - moje iskrzące w promieniach słońca ciało na pewno nie rzuciłoby się nikomu w oczy! Na szczęście miałem wymówkę w postaci pisania zaległej pracy semestralnej by nie musieć paradować po ulicach i plażach słonecznego miasta. Po drugie, wiedziałem, że matce i córce należy się troszkę prywatności, osobności. Moje maniactwo mogłem ograniczyć jedynie do owego bezczelnego podsłuchiwania, było to karygodne, ale i wielkim osiągnięciem dla mnie! Puściłem Bellę samą bez mojej namacalnej ochrony! To był jakiś postęp. Niewątpliwie rzecz jasna nie powiedziałem jej o tym, bo to byłoby upokarzające! A ja nie lubiłem ranić mojej dziewczyny! Nie żebym lubił robić to teraz! Śledziłem ich rozmowę dla zaspokojenia swojej potrzeby chronienia ukochanej, bez zagłębiania się w temat ich dialogu, miałem zamiar wychwycić jedynie jakiekolwiek grożące im niebezpieczeństwo i nie zważając na nic rzucić się wówczas na ratunek. Jak na Edwarda Cullena – obrońcę uciśnionych przystało! Jednak słowa Renee odnośnie mnie i jej córki sprawiły, że oddałem się namiętności impertynenckiego wręcz dobijania się w jej myśli i słowa.

– Martwię się o was, o ciebie i Edwarda. – Na jej słowa, aż zamarłem.

– Och – po reakcji Belli byłem niemal pewien, że poznała nasz sekret, że wiedziała już kim jest chłopak jej córki, w tamtej chwili szlag trafił długopis podarowany mi przez ojca (dla zabicia czasu naprawdę zacząłem pisać tę nieszczęsną pracę semestralną), skruszyłem go odruchowo w dłoni. Przez ostatnie dwa dni praktycznie jej nie dotykałem, starałem się nie rzucać w oczy, nawet mało się odzywałem.

– Zachowujecie się jakoś dziwnie – ton jej głosu był jakby przepraszający, dokładnie taki sam jak Carlisle'a kiedy próbował mnie wypytywać o życie prywatne. – On ci się tak przygląda. Tak intensywnie, jakby był twoim ochroniarzem, gotowym w każdej chwili osłonić cię własnym ciałem przed strzałem, czy coś w tym rodzaju.

Wywróciłem oczami rozbawiony, Renee zdawała się posiadać jakiś dar przenikania w emocje. Z Jasperem tworzyliby zapewne niezły duet. Moja dziewczyna na to stwierdzenie tylko się zaśmiała, zbyt sztucznie moim zdaniem. Zapytała jedynie:

– Czy to coś złego?

– Nie, jasne, że nie. – Sądząc po tym z jak wielkim trudem było dobierać jej słowa wywnioskowałem, że dla niej ta rozmowa też jest niezręczna. – Ale... po prostu... to takie niezwykłe. Nie tak postępują chłopcy w jego wieku (uśmiechnąłem się szerzej). Jest taki ostrożny (o tak, ostrożny byłem! Ciekawe, co by powiedziała gdyby wiedziała jak bardzo krew jej dziecka kusi mnie do niecnych występków?). Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie rozumiem do końca o co chodzi w tym waszym związku. Jest tak, jakby łączyła was tajemnica którą ukrywacie przed światem.

Właśnie! Cholernie dobrze to ujęła! Ja - wampir, Bella – człowiek nakręcony chęcią stania się wampirem! I jak tu się z tym obnosić?

– Oj mamo, masz jakieś omamy! – moja dziewczyna starała się zachować naturalny ton głosu. Ileż razy już powtarzałem jej, że swoim aktorstwem nie podbije Hollywood? Była beznadziejna jeśli miała przed kimś sekrety!

– Nie tylko Edwarda to dotyczy.

'_A to ciekawe'_ – pomyślałem, nadstawiając ucha bardziej.

– Żałuj, że nie możesz zobaczyć jak sama się z nim obchodzisz.

– A jak się z nim niby obchodzę?

'_Właśnie, jak się niby ze mną obchodzi?'_ - Obserwacje mojej przyszłej teściowej naprawdę mnie zaintrygowały! Słuchałem zatem nadal w wielkim skupieniu.

– Bezustannie dostosowujesz się do jego ruchów, najwyraźniej zupełnie automatycznie. Wystarczy, że odrobinę się przesunie, a ty dosuwasz się zaraz do niego (och, gdyby widziała ją w akcji kiedy mnie całuje!), odpowiednio dopasowujesz swoją pozycję (moje myśli zaczęły podążać w niezdrowym kierunku, ta gra skojarzeń). Jesteście jak dwa magnesy, albo nie, nie jak magnesy, jak ciało niebieskie z satelitą. Jesteś jego satelitą. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego.

'_Jak ciało niebieskie z satelitą? Ładnie to ujęła'_ - przygryzłem dolną wargę w zadumie. Kolejne tematy ich rozmowy nie wzbudziły we mnie zaciekawienia, więc powróciłem do pisania, uprzednio jednak porywając jedno z piór z biurka Renee, które oczywiście oddałem. Nie byłem i nie jestem kleptomanem! Jedyne, co kiedykolwiek zabrałem ze sobą bez pytania to był kapsel od butelki, pamiątka kolacji naszej 'pierwszej randki' w Port Angeles. W chwili gdy ja powracałem pamięcią z Florydy, debata rodzinna przeniosła się z jadalni do salonu i rozkręciła na całego.

– Jasper, jak mogłeś zapomnieć o naszych dyplomach? – dobiegł mnie jęk mojej żony. Skierowałem swoje kroki do pomieszczenia obok.

– Bello, o niczym nie zapomniałem! Czy ktoś mi kazał w ogóle coś takiego załatwiać? – odparł niezadowolony. – Już na to za późno! – dodał wzruszając ramionami.

– Po co ona tu leci? – kolejny jęk.

– To twoja matka! – oburzył się komendant Swan. – Ale masz rację, mogła uprzedzić nas parę dni wcześniej! A tak, zadzwoniła z lotniska z rozanielonym głosem informując, że przyjeżdża na tydzień! – zacisnął pięści.

– Na ile? – Bella zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Emmett parsknął śmiechem. Gdyby twoje życie zamieniło się w ruinę ten na pewno potrafiłby wyciągnąć z tego zabawną konkluzję. Wszyscy posłali mu spojrzenie typu: 'Em - zamknij się'.

– Gdzie ona się chce w ogóle zatrzymać? – spojrzałem z nieukrywaną ciekawością na Charliego.

– U was – mina mu zrzedła. – Jakoś się wygadałem, że dostaliście od rodziców dom w prezencie ślubnym.

– Dzięki tato!

– Ty się lepiej zastanów jak wyjaśnisz jej swój wygląd! Nosisz kontakty? – przyjrzał się uważnie twarzy córki, jej oczy jak już zauważyłem wcześniej ponownie stały się czekoladowe.

– Tak, jakoś wzrok mi się pogorszył! – próbowała ukryć swoje zmieszanie.

– Może przez to tak ci oczy puchną? Weź lepiej to wyjmij Bells! – brunet nachylił się nad córką, chcąc jej w tym co najmniej pomóc.

Alice spojrzała na mnie przerażona. Stało się coś, co pięć lat temu mogło się naturalnie przydarzyć, ale pięć lat temu! Nie teraz! Nie w tej chwili! Cholera!

Patrzyłem na tą scenę nie mogąc się poruszyć, jakby mnie ktoś wmurował w żelbet. Bella atakująca ojca, Rosalie atakująca Bellę, Emmett wypychający przez okno dziewczyny, Alice dopadająca do Charliego, Carlisle biegnący do swojego gabinetu, Carlisle wracający z gabinetu ze swoją lekarską torbą, Jasper trzymający się kurczowo ściany, ściana krusząca się pod wpływem siły uścisku Jaspera, zakrwawiony Charlie, Jasper puszczający ścianę, Jasper rzucający się na krwawiącego Charliego, Alice odpychająca Jaspera, Carlisle odpychający Alice odpychającą Jaspera, Esme odpychająca Carlisle'a, który nadal odpychał Alice odpychającą Jaspera, Emmett wpadający z impetem przez okno, Bella wpadająca za Emmettem z dłonią Rosalie w zębach, Bella wrzeszcząca: „czy ktoś jeszcze chce mnie uderzyć?"

– Ładnie pachniesz tato! Tak jakby bułeczkami cynamonowymi! – rozległ się dziwnie rozanielony głos mojej żony. Nie namyślając się długo rzuciłem się do sofy.

_- 'Edward, stój!'_ - Piskliwy głos rozbrzmiał w mojej głowie. _- 'Fałszywy alarm!'_ - To była Alice! Miałem ochotę rzucić się do jej małego gardełka. Stałem nad Charliem z rozłożonymi ramionami by go pochwycić. Odchylił głowę i uniósł brew nie ukrywając swojego zdziwienia moim zachowaniem.

– Edward, dobrze się czujesz?

– Chyba raczej nie! – wycedziłem przez zęby. – Zapewne nie uwierzysz jak ci powiem, że chciałem cię przytulić? – dodałem przyciągając ręce do tułowia.

– Nie! – uciął szorstko, nadal patrząc na mnie jakbym postradał rozum.

– Więc powróćmy do tematu Renee! – odparłem, posyłając Alice mordercze spojrzenie.

_- 'Przepraszam'_ – wydukała w myślach, a ja posłałem jej kolejne mordercze spojrzenie. Do końca narady nie wypowiedziałem ani słowa. Zmuszałem się do zachowania spokoju, co było bardzo trudne zwarzywszy na litanie przeprosin ze strony Alice. Wiedziałem jedno, do końca dnia znienawidzę słowo „przepraszam". Charlie na szczęście nie zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością na długo. Jęknąłem cicho z radości, kiedy wezwano go do wypadku samochodowego. Stare przysłowie głosiło „Gość w dom, Bóg w dom", ale jedno i drugie ni jak się miało akurat do naszego domostwa. Gości nie mieliśmy za dużo, a więc i Bóg nigdy tu nie zaglądał. Bynajmniej goszczenie Charliego nie należało do najciekawszych, gęsta atmosfera dosłownie dawała się wówczas kroić nożem.

– Jak spławimy twoją matkę? – Swan ledwo zdążył wsiąść do radiowozu, a Emmett podniecony gorączkową atmosferą doskoczył do mojej żony.

– Nikogo nie będziemy spławiać Emmett! – skarcił go Carlisle. – A teraz Edwardzie czekam na wytłumaczenie! – spojrzał na mnie z powątpiewaniem dla mojego rozumu.

– To przez nią! – syknąłem, wbijając tępe spojrzenie w skuloną na fotelu Alice. Wszyscy przenieśli swoją uwagę na winowajczynię mojej kolejnej klęski na drodze zięć – teść.

– Miałam wizję! – zakryła swoją drobną twarz dłońmi. Nie lubiłem, kiedy tak robiła, wywoływała tym u mnie współczucie. Manipulantka wiedziała o tym!

– Jaką? Ja nie miałam żadnej! – Bella jak to zwykle bywało usiadła obok swojej przyjaciółki i pogłaskała ją po głowie. – Alice! Nie mogłabym!

– Na głos proszę! – miauczał Em poirytowany. – Jak nie Edward to ty!

– Alice widziała jak rzucam się na ojca! Potem Rose na mnie, na nas Em… Odgryzłam dłoń Rosalie? – spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z rozbawieniem. Hale warknęła urażona. Fakt, tej nie było do śmiechu!

– Myślałem, że nie masz wizji odnośnie Belli? – Jasper uniósł prawą brew, a jego oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

– Bo nie ma! Martwiła się raczej o kogoś innego! – powiedziałem z taką dosadnością, że zorientował się niemal natychmiast. Krew, krew, ludzka krew, Hale nie był jeszcze na tyle silny, by poradzić sobie ze swoim pragnieniem. Tak jak nie mógł zapanować nad sobą w dniu osiemnastych urodzin mojej ukochanej. Alice była uradowana świadomością, że może wyprawić przyjęcie, w dodatku takie, które zmieniło moje życie, nasze życie, które zmieniło wszystko! Jedno małe przecięcie o papier podczas rozpakowywania prezentu, myśli Jaspera, widok jak ciskam Bellą w stronę stołu. Byłem nawet w stanie poczuć jak brat zderza się ze mną, ten huk, skała do skały, jego ostre zęby stanowczo zbyt blisko mojej twarzy i ten potworny charkot wydobywający się z jego gardła. Chciał zamordować naszego gościa. Namacalnie czułem przerażenie mojej dziewczyny, z krwawiącym przedramieniem leżała w odłamkach szkła wpatrzona w moją rodzinę, zapewne zdała sobie sprawę, że znalazła się wśród szóstki niebezpiecznych potworów. Zająłem miejsce między nią a moim rodzeństwem, warcząc ostrzegawczo. Przestałem udawać, że oddycham! Byłem w stanie zabić każdego, kto wykona choćby jeden ruch i pomyśli jak smakowicie pachnie krew mojej Belli. Tylko Carlisle zachowywał trzeźwość umysłu.

– No nie! Alice czy ty wyobrażasz sobie Charliego jako wampira? Nawet ja nie mam tak wybujałej wyobraźni! – zachichotała brązowooka.

'_To byłoby zesłaniem piekieł na ziemię'_ - pomyślałem z mimowolnym uśmiechem. Charlie jako mój kompan w nieśmiertelnym życiu? Błagałem w tamtej chwili by Bóg jednak nie potępił nas aż tak bardzo. Nagle śmiech ustał. Przyjaciółki spojrzały na siebie i zamarły. Byłem pewien, że nawiedziła je ta sama wizja. Byłem na tyle blisko z Alice bym dostrzegł, że ta mina, ta wizja nie oznaczała niczego dobrego. W jednej sekundzie zeskoczyły z fotela i pędem rzuciły się do gabinetu Carlisle'a, dokładnie w momencie, w którym z jego komórki dobiegły nas pierwsze takty ulubionej melodii Esme. Nagrał ją sobie jako dzwonek, romantyczny gest. Jak to było już utarte w mojej rodzinie wszyscy rzuciliśmy się do gabinetu, ciekawość była silniejsza niż przyzwoitość.

– Eleazar, uciekaj! Nie masz wiele czasu! – Alice zawodziła do słuchawki. – Tak mam! Już piszę! Nie muszę! Czytaj to i uciekaj! Jak się tam dostałeś? Kajusz wie, że tam jesteś! Co Carlisle ma do tego? Jaki znowu Daniel? O czym ty mówisz? Czytaj to do cholery Eleazar i ratuj się! – jej zawodzenie przechodziło w zrozpaczone krzyki.

'_Daniel?'_ - pomyślałem zaciekawiony. Odwróciłem się do tyłu, ojciec przybrał kamienny wyraz twarzy, co zaniepokoiło mnie dalece, a jeszcze bardziej, (choć nie wiem czy było to w ogóle możliwe bym mógł się czuć nieporównywalnie zaskoczony) jego myśli.

'_Daniel i jego Anioł Potępionych - temat tabu! On zginie, przepadnie bez wieści jak Daniel. Biedna Carmen, to było samobójstwo z jego strony, biedna Carmen.'_

– NIEEEEEE! – rozpaczliwy wrzask Belli przeszył najmniejszą cząstkę mojego ciała, zdawał się wibrować w każdym zakamarku mojego umysłu. Spojrzałem na nią przerażony. Klęczała na podłodze podpierając się rękoma. Alice upuściła telefon i znieruchomiała. Stała tak z szeroko otwartymi ustami, z których wydobyło się jedynie delikatne „nieeeeeeee". Zapadła grobowa cisza, bardzo dosadna kolokacja, której nawet nie przemyślałem. Przerwało ją dopiero nasze pełne rozżalenia westchnienie, gdy moja żona zmaterializowała przed sobą bezduszny wręcz obraz. Klęczała przed pokaźnych rozmiarów kamienną płytą, na której leżały zwłoki Eleazara, nie były to jego rozerwane szczątki, ale martwe ciało, wydawało się martwe, do momentu gdy z jego ust nie wydobyło się ostatnie słowo: „Renesmee". Tajemniczy, srebrny relikt w bladej dłoni Kajusza wbił się z łatwością w miejsce gdzie kiedyś, dawno temu, biło jego ludzkie serce. Irracjonalnie nie był to moment, który wpędził mnie w zadumę na kolejne długie dni. Z miejsca, w którym tkwił 'koszmarnie piękny' sztylet spłynęła stróżka krwi naszego zamordowanego przyjaciela. Krew! Z istoty, która była martwa w chwili swojego stworzenia. Otworzyłem oczy szerzej (jakby się jeszcze dało), nie dawałem wiary temu, co widzę. I wszystko stanęło w płomieniach, w koszmarnym ogniu, irracjonalnie dawało się wyczuć mdławo- słodki odór wampirzego, palącego się ciała.

„Żem przedał za bezcen krew niewinną. " - To były jedyne słowa, które zarejestrował mój wzrok walczący z intensywną barwą ognia, wcześniej nie zwróciłem uwagi, że kamienna płyta była pokryta jakimś tekstem. Od tej dziwnej przemiany mojej ukochanej trudniej było mi skupić się na czymkolwiek, a już w szczególności kiedy cierpiała. Nie zauważałem nawet takich detali jak Jasper kombinujący przy moich emocjach. Miałem nadzieję, że ktoś jednak był na tyle przytomny na umyśle by to wychwycić i zapamiętać. Zapamiętać? Dobre! Wszystko co zarejestrowaliśmy naszymi zmysłami od momentu naszego stworzenia stało się nieodzowną częścią nas samych. Dlatego Carlisle nigdy nie zapisywał pomiarów mojej małej córeczki, dlatego nie miałem wpisanego w swoją komórkę żadnego numeru telefonu, to wszystko było we mnie! Tak jak diamentowe serce z bransoletki mojej żony, które na zawsze pozostało w jej pamięci i nawet bezcelowe nie zarejestrowanie go na rycinie Ephraima nie mogło sprawić, iż zapomniałaby. Byliśmy w sobie, byliśmy niezniszczalni jak ten symbolizujący to diament.

– Co tam się stało? – szlochała Esme, zakrywając usta dłonią. – Carlisle, jak my wytłumaczymy to Carmen?

– Co to było? Widzieliście tą krew? Co to za kurewski nóż, który sprawia, że z wampira leje się krew? – Emmett był wstrząśnięty, byłbym naprawdę zdruzgotany gdyby jednak udało mu się wynaleźć w tym zajściu coś śmiesznego, więc jego trwogę odebrałem jako 'nawrócenie'.

– To nie nóż! – Carlisle'owi głos zaczął się dziwnie załamywać. – Tym narzędziem zabito Irinę! Ona nie krwawiła! To ta płyta! Dlatego ją tak ukrywali! Daniel miał rację.

– O czym ty mówisz ojcze? – Rose zaciskała szczęki. – Jak on się tam w ogóle dostał? Volterra to miejsce strzeżone bardziej niż tajemnica śmierci prezydenta J. F. Kennedy'ego?

– Pomyśl! (Głupia blondynko!) Eleazar nie poszedłby na pewną śmierć bez konkretnego powodu! Oni też o tym wiedzieli! Czekali tylko by się dowiedzieć! I dostali odpowiedź! – byłem przerażony własnym odkryciem. – Oni powiążą Renesmee z tym wszystkim!

Moja żona nadal tkwiła w niezmienionej pozycji, zdawało się jakby jej z nami nie było, jakby tkwiła gdzieś poza naszym wyobrażeniem, odpłynęła w nicość. Staraliśmy się uspokoić nasze nerwy, musieliśmy szybko ochłonąć, by z trzeźwymi umysłami podejść do całego zajścia jakie miało miejsce przed chwilą, co z oczywistych powodów nie było wcale łatwym osiągnięciem. Stan, w jakim znalazła się Bella również niczego nie ułatwiał. Byłem załamany, moja ukochana znalazła się w miejscu, w którym nie mogłem jej chronić, we własnym umyśle. Zanieśliśmy ją z Jasperem do pokoju i ułożyliśmy na łóżku, wydawała się być marionetką w naszych dłoniach, nieświadomą, bezwładną i bezbronną bryłą skalną. Cierpiałem.

'_Carlisle jest zatrwożony! Wie o czymś, co sprawia, że sam odczuwam niepokój! Musimy chronić Renesmee, mam wrażenie, że ona jest kluczem! Też to czujesz?' _

Zacisnąłem szczęki, wiedziałem co Jasper miał na myśli. Volturi przybędą tu by ją zgładzić, kolejny raz przyjdzie nam stoczyć nierówną walkę o ochronę jej życia. Miałem również dziwne odczucie, że w tej bitwie będziemy zdani tylko na wsparcie ze strony wilkołaków, nasi przyjaciele, nasi pobratymcy odwrócą się od nas. Spojrzałem na swoją ukochaną ostatni raz i zszedłem na dół. Czekało nas obmyślenie dalszego planu działań, nieuniknionym była wizyta Volturi. Musiałem stanąć z rodziną twarzą w twarz ze świadomością, że wszystkie te złe rzeczy, wszystko przez co przyszło nam do tej pory przejść było pasmem konsekwencji mojego czynu - oddania mojego serca śmiertelniczce. Och, mógłbym umierać w męczarniach prze kolejne dekady by móc tylko oszczędzić takiego losu swojej rodzinie, mojej ukochanej, a było to zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki! Gdybym tylko nie był takim egoistą, gdybym pozwolił by Tanya wkradła się w moje serce. Oferowała mi swoją miłość. Nie! To nie może się tak skończyć! Nasza miłość, wszystkie te niewiarygodne rzeczy, które wydarzyły się ostatnimi czasy, w tym musiało być coś więcej niż nasz marny koniec, nasz los w rękach Ara, Marka i Kajusza.

1) _Breaking Down – Stephenie Meyer_


	8. Chapter 7: Lustro part 1: Bella

Na taką wizję nie byłam przygotowana! Nie w momencie, w którym naśmiewałam się z własnego ojca i jego ewentualnej wampiryzacji. Wiedziałam również, że moja serdeczna przyjaciółka doświadczała tego samego objawienia. Nasze spojrzenia mówiły wszystko. Jakby na ustalony sygnał zerwałyśmy się z fotela, rzucając co sił w nogach do gabinetu Carlisle'a. Musiałam przyznać, że dzwonek ustawiony w jego komórce był piękny. Zapewne kompozycja Edwarda, o ile słuch mnie nie mylił, a na nim niestety nie mogłam już zbytnio polegać. Alice pierwsza dopadła do wibrującej Nokii. Nie byłam w stanie dojść do pokaźnego biurka, powietrze zaczęło w jakiś dziwny sposób wirować, stawało się gęstsze. Pochłaniała mnie mistyczna wręcz mgła. Z trudem wyłapywałam o czym dziewczyna rozmawiała z Eleazarem, wiedziałam jednak, że mężczyzna nie opowie nam tego osobiście, obie o tym wiedziałyśmy! Wizja dotyczyła bezpośrednio telefonu z Volterry, ale miałyśmy tą świadomość, iż on nie wróci!

Mimo, że moja rodzina z reguły przemieszczała się bezszelestnie, bez trudu mogłam zarejestrować jej pojawienie się w gabinecie. Wpadli do niego z niegodnym ich brakiem gracji. Zapewne głuchy usłyszałby ten łomot. Wstrzymali oddechy, wsłuchując się w dialog Alice i Denalczyka. O ile natłok pytań dziewczyny i praktyczny brak odpowiedzi mężczyzny można było nazwać dialogiem. Jednak ja słyszałam każdą myśl z osobna, każdego członka mojej rodziny, Eleazara i Kajusza, który szedł podziemiami w towarzystwie Aleca. Widziałam, wtapiałam się swoim jestestwem w kolejną wizję, niewyobrażalnie okrutną.

_Upadłam na kolana, czując jak z głębi moich płuc wyrywało się przeraźliwe: 'NIEEEE'. Z oddali dobiegł mnie dźwięk czegoś upuszczonego na podłogę, co zgrało się idealnie z odgłosem uderzenia twardego niczym skała ciała Eleazara o kamienną płytę. Młody chłopiec, młody wampir, otoczył swą słodką mgłą naszego przyjaciela. Eleazar stał się więźniem własnego ciała._ '_Nieeee' - dobiegło mnie z oddali ciche jęknięcie przyjaciółki. Klęczałam podparta na dłoniach przed wielką kamienną tablicą. Kajusz właśnie pchnął na nią Denalczyka. Poczułam niepokojące ciepło przeszywające moje ciało, nie powodowało ono bólu, a raczej dyskomfort. Skupiłam się na naszym przyjacielu. Nie mogłam bezczynnie przyglądać się jego ostatnim chwilom, dostrzegłam jak moja materia (iskrząc się niczym ciała moich pobratymców wystawionych na promienie słoneczne) z trudem pokonuje mgłę, starając się musnąć choć krawędź jego buta. Napięłam swoje mięśnie, czując przy tym, że gdybym zrobiła to choćby odrobinę mocniej zemdlałabym z wycieńczenia. Udało się! Postać bruneta leżącego bezwładnie na kamieniu zaczęła świecić. Zamarłam, chcąc pomoc przyjacielowi skazałam go na umieranie w bólu._

– _Renesmee – to było jego ostatnie słowo. Mentalnie przekazał mi jednak zatrważającą ilość informacji. Patrzyłam na to wszystko, , jak Kajusz wbija sztylet w jego pierś i nie mogłam zrobić nic, co pomogłoby ocalić mu życie. Wiedziałam co się dalej stanie, wiedziałam już czym jest owy relikt, dlaczego przebija się przez niezniszczalną wampirzą skórę, dlaczego zabija. Krwi się jednak nie spodziewałam! Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od tej jednej, delikatnie spływającej, czerwonej stróżki. Poczułam jak fala ciepła wewnątrz mojego ciała przemienia się w buchający wprost żar! I nie było to bynajmniej powiązane w żaden sposób z widokiem płonącego ciała Denalczyka. Ja spalałam się żywcem! Czułam jak moje ciało walczy z czymś, co miało się za chwilę stać, z czymś, co było równie nieuniknione jak budzenie się słońca każdego świtu. Nadchodził kolejny etap mojej przemiany, zapewne umierałam! Pochłonęła mnie nicość! Ale tym razem nie byłam pozbawioną czucia marionetką. Dziki żar trawił me wnętrze, sprawiając tym samym nieopisany wręcz ból. Wampiryzacja, którą przeszłam pięć lat temu, w porównaniu z tym co odczuwałam będąc w nicości była niczym spacer po plaży przy zachodzie słońca. Chciałam wrzeszczeć, wić się w agonii i raz jeszcze wrzeszczeć z bólu, ale irracjonalnie nie mogłam się poruszyć. Jakbym zamieniła się w posąg, marmurowy, martwy posąg._

'_Alec, Jane. Nie! To byłoby naprawdę niemożliwe! Jak? Jakim cholernym cudem?'_

_I stało się coś, co odegnało wizję maltretujących mnie bliźniaków. Poczułam jak moje serce zaczyna irracjonalnie kruszyć skałę, którą w rzeczywistości było. Pojęcie bólu nie odzwierciedlało nawet w znikomej ilości tych umysłowych i cielesnych tortur, których w owej chwili doświadczałam. To, co poczułam było czymś gorszym niż umieranie! Odradzałam się! Odradzałam się w nicości, która wypełniona była moimi nieustannymi mentalnymi wrzaskami. Dziękowałam w duchu, że moje cierpienie jest skrępowane w ciszy. Edward zapewne załamałby się słysząc te wszystkie przeraźliwe jęki wydobywające się ze mnie. Obym była tak dzielna jak podczas swych 'martwych narodzin'. Moją psychiczną morfiną była nicość. Nie przynosiła ulgi, ale skutecznie unieruchamiała. Usłyszałam nagle rytm pulsu swojego serca – ODNALAZŁ SIĘ PO PIĘCIU LATACH! Czułam jak moja klatka piersiowa wygina się do przodu w nienaturalny wprost sposób, jakbym była poddawana elektrowstrząsom, koszmarny wręcz ból rozlał się po całym moim ciele, płonęłam! Gorączka zdawała się trwać bez końca, szalała we mnie, nie dając nadziei na nic poza bólem. Błagałam w myślach by ktoś mnie dobił, by wszystko czego doświadczałam się w końcu skończyło. Ale nie! Miało być jeszcze gorzej! Tego się nie spodziewałam, bo jak można było spodziewać się czegoś, czego nigdy się nie doświadczyło? Stanowczo dla tego uczucia nie mogłam znaleźć określenia, jego nazwa zapewne jeszcze nie powstała. Wstąpienie, wpojenie, zesłanie, wybaczenie, potępienie, odkupienie, miłość, to wszystko wypełniało moją całą duszę! Tyle nazw, ale nawet subtelna chęć zmieszania ich w jedność w pełni nie oddałaby tego co nadeszło. Objawienie istnienia? Jakby najbardziej przybliżone. Z mojego gardła wydobył się krystalicznie świdrujący dźwięk, mój zmysł słuchu zarejestrował go jako potężny, nieogarnięty krzyk gehenny przez jaką przechodziłam. Wyłączałam się w swoim jestestwie jakobym była tylko pilotem w cudzych dłoniach, jakby coś próbowało mnie zaprogramować, to znów resetować. Nastrajanie dobiegło końca. Wszystko dobiegło końca. Nie było już nic, a jednocześnie wszystko uderzyło we mnie z impetem._

Otworzyłam oczy impulsywnie, tak jakby to było pierwszą rzeczą do zrobienia, którą we mnie wgrano. I od razu rozczarowanie! Ostatnim razem, gdy przechodziłam przez podobne piekło (a jednak nieporównywalnie łagodniejsze w odczuciach) otwierając oczy byłam w stanie dostrzec jarzące się pręciki żarówek szpitalnej lampy Carlisle'a, jakbym trzymała je na dłoni. Byłam w stanie rozróżnić wszystkie słoje i prążkowania w ciemnych deskach drewnianego sufitu. A teraz? Wszystko było zamazane i niewyraźne (dokładnie w ten sposób postrzegałam siebie), sprawiając tym samym, iż poczułam w sobie rozdrażnienie.

Zamknęłam oczy, powtarzając tą czynność kilka razy, zaciskając przy tym mocno powieki, jakbym chciała usunąć z ich powierzchni jakieś obce ciało. Pomogło na tyle, że sięgając wzrokiem na swoją klatkę piersiową dostrzegłam odłamki szkła. Wzdrygnęłam się na ten widok. Ja i szkło nigdy nie byliśmy dobrym połączeniem, to znaczy nigdy nie wychodziłam z takich połączeń bez wizyty w szpitalu i nowej partii szwów na swoim ciele. Przez mój umysł przelała się fala wspomnień, ludzkich wspomnień, tych, o których wolałabym jednak zapomnieć niż przywoływać je w swoim zbolałym umyśle. Phoenix, róg Pięćdziesiątej Ósmej i Cactus, sala baletowa i koszmar przebywania z Jamesem w jednym pomieszczeniu, koszmar bycia przez niego torturowaną. Jednak moje myśli nie skupiały się na tych wszystkich okropnościach, które zadał mi złowrogi wampir, James – sadysta! Koncentrowały się na jego słowach, a ja koncentrowałam się na Alice. Szybko odwróciłam głowę w bok by odnaleźć przyjaciółkę spojrzeniem, czego w tej samej chwili gorzko pożałowałam, ból głowy był porażający. Zaraz, zaraz, ból głowy? Odruchowo złapałam się za nią, jakby ktoś właśnie wkładał ją w imadło. Dobiegło mnie stłumione syknięcie i głośne warknięcie. Wiedziałam kto wydawał z siebie te nieprzyjazne odgłosy, ale pragnienie (wręcz obsesyjna potrzeba) spojrzenia na Alice wzięła górę nad ochotą zbesztania wilkołaka stojącego przy oknie. Odnalazłam ją wzrokiem. Siedziała skulona w rogu ściany. Jasper wyglądał wprost demonicznie, stojąc obok niej z zatrważająco poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Był zły! Wściekał się na mnie, słyszałam to wyraźnie w jego głowie. Wróć, słyszałam w jego głowie? Jeszcze umiałam to robić? Ale nie to było niedorzeczne, w moim umyśle niczym zacięta płyta powtarzały się słowa Jamesa: „Tak jest, twoja przyjaciółka. Muszę przyznać, że byłem zaskoczony widząc ją wśród was na polanie. No cóż, być może twoją rodzinkę nieco to pocieszy – wprawdzie dostałem ciebie, ale to oni dostali ją, jedyną ofiarę, jaka kiedykolwiek mi się wymknęła. Poniekąd to zaszczyt."(1)

Słuchając wyznań mego niedoszłego kata nadal wlepiałam swoje spojrzenie w moją przyjaciółkę, a Jasper wbijał swoje we mnie. Potrząsnęłam głową. '_Cholera, mam nadzieję, że to tylko jakaś kolejna absurdalnie irracjonalna wizja.'_ Wiedziałam, że stara się kombinować przy moich emocjach, czułam to wręcz namacalnie. Serce łomotało mi jak szalone, niczym stado mustangów pędzących przez bezkres prerii. Odruchowo przyłożyłam dłoń do klatki piersiowej. W głowie nadal majaczył mi sadystyczny wampir, a Jasper... on sprawiał wrażenie zawiedzionego!

'_Na zawsze czarna owca.' _– Jego myśl przeplatająca się ze słowami Jamesa. Boże, czułam jak mój mózg zmienia się w galaretę. Ponownie cały wszechświat stanął przeciw mnie. Oszalałam. Starałam się pozbierać wszystkie informacje i jakoś połączyć je w jedną, w miarę logiczną całość, jednak półprzezroczysta masa zastępująca wówczas miejsce mojego mózgu po prostu się na to wypięła.

– Bello? – usłyszałam czarujący baryton mojego ukochanego. – Bello, czy wszystko już w porządku? – szeptał. Głowę nadal miałam zwróconą w kierunku Alice i mężczyzny jej życia, ale sądząc po uniesieniu się materaca pode mną usiadł na łóżku, zapewne obok mnie. O ile mogłam polegać na informacjach przetwarzanych przez galaretowatą maź w mojej głowie. Bardzo się martwił o mnie i o to, że zaraz sfora straci swoją Alfę. Dziwne było to, że myśli innych jakoś bez większego trudu dawały sobie radę z tą miazgą w mojej czaszce.

– Edwar... – zamarłam słysząc ton swojego głosu, był taki, taki mój! Stary, zwykły, ludzki głos. Cholera. Pierwszy raz w życiu zapragnęłam by w moje dłonie dostało się znienawidzone prze ze mnie lusterko. Nie chciałam ulżyć swej próżności, chciałam ją zachować! Pragnęłam pozostać taką, jaką stworzył mnie mój najdroższy mąż, chciałam pozostać ładna. Najwyraźniej wszechświat chciał mnie dobić, bo reminiscencjami wróciłam do pierwszego dnia wampiryzacji. Dziwne, bo to wspomnienie było naprawdę nie na miejscu. Jakby natłok wszystkich myśli w mojej głowie chciał mnie dobić. I rozległ się w moim psychicznym jestestwie mój wampirzy, śpiewny wręcz głos.

„No cóż, mój mózg chyba już nigdy nie będzie działał prawidłowo. Ale teraz przynajmniej jestem ładna." (2)

Ha, ha, ha! Resztki szarych komórek miały jednak specyficzne poczucie humoru! Jeśli mój głos był tak bzdurnie zwyczajny, pozostałe zmysły zresetowane, jak musiałam wyglądać zatem ja? Starałam się dostrzec odpowiedź w myślach kłębiących się w mojej – naszej sypialni. Jak na złość nic! Kompletna pustka w sferze estetyki! Edward, jakby wyczuwając moje narastające napięcie i frustrację, przytulił mnie mocno. Kolejna niespodzianka, zaliczana do tych, które niesamowicie mnie rozczarowywały i w jakimś sensie skrzywdziły.

Mój Edward, mój mąż, moje całe życie… był zimny. I nie miałam na myśli bynajmniej oziębłości w uczuciach. On był jak na stuprocentowego wampira przystało lodowaty! Jego ciało nie było już tak ciepłe i miękkie jak przez ostatnie pięć lat, nic już nie było takie samo! Nawet jego zapach. Teraz dzięki swojemu ludzkiemu zmysłowi węchu na nowo zmuszona byłam rozkoszować się fantastycznym zapachem skóry Edwarda, przywodzącą na myśl woń miodu i skąpanych w blasku słońca kwiatów bzu, niczym przez maseczkę higieniczną. Zmuszona byłam napawać się uboższą wersją własnego męża. Nie! To on na nowo będzie zmuszony być z tą ubogą wersją Belli. Teraz postrzegałam się już jako Bella Swan, nie Bella Cullen. To było nie fair! Byłam jedynym wampirem (słowo wampir emanowało wręcz nostalgią), który oddałby wszystko by tylko nim pozostać! Moje ciche, mentalne lamenty przerwał dudniący w mojej głowie śmiech Emmetta: _'cieszę się, że Edward jednak jej nie zabił'_, i zawodzenie Jaspera: _'znowu czarna owca.' _Zamarłam, zgłębiając się w umysł chłopaka. Patrzył tak na mnie i najzwyczajniej w świecie oceniał! Analizował wszystko, co zdarzyło się od mojego przybycia do Forks! Lustrował moje popaprane życie! Oni wszyscy to robili!

'_Halo! Ja jeszcze umiem czytać w myślach!' _– darły się moje mentalne usta. Oczywiście mogłabym zwrócić im po prostu grzecznie uwagę, by powstrzymali swoje idealne rozumy przed ocenianiem, pozwalając sobie zacytować Rosalie: "dziwadła"! Jednak byłam tchórzem! Jak zawsze zresztą, ludzka Bella wolała przeczekać złe chwile niż się z nimi zmierzyć! Zrobiłam to, co umiałam najlepiej, zemdlałam.

* * *

(1) _Twilight" – Stephenie Meyer_

(2) _Breaking Down" – Stephenie Meyer_


	9. Chapter 7: Lustro part 2: Jasper

To co wydarzyło się w gabinecie Carlisle'a przerosło mnie całkowicie! A naprawdę mało rzeczy istniejących na tym podłym świecie było w stanie doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu. Wystraszyłem się! I, co może sprawi, iż pojmiecie mnie jako bezdusznego krwiopijcę, nie martwiłem się śmiercią Eleazara. On sam stał się zaledwie wspomnieniem, odszedł. Takie było życie! Nieustanna walka, kolejne bitwy, wojny, a w swoim życiu stoczyłem ich stanowczo zbyt wiele. Wydawałoby się, że stałem się zahartowanym wojownikiem, który nie wie co to strach. Nic bardziej mylnego! Bałem się, obawiałem się emocji, którymi wypełniło się pomieszczenie. Najgorszym, co mogłem sobie tylko wyobrazić, a starałem się tego nigdy nie robić, był widok mojej ukochanej pogrążonej w dziwnym rodzaju traumy. Nie byłem w stanie pomóc okiełznać demonów, które nią zawładnęły, byłem bezradny. Stałem tuż obok niej, patrząc jak usiłuje wręcz całą sobą wcisnąć się w ścianę, jakby starała się znaleźć w niej dość dobrą kryjówkę przed nimi. Spojrzałem na moją bratową wijącą się w konwulsjach na wielkim łożu. Bella, Bella Swan – Cullen, ot przyczyna tego całego 'bałaganu behawiorystycznego'.

Miałem cholerne Déjá vu związane z obrazkiem na który właśnie patrzyłem. I nie byłem tym faktem pocieszony! Byłem zły! Byłem wściekły na tę młodą kobietę, która właśnie niczym robot (jej ruchy były jakby zautomatyzowane, sztuczne, ludzkie?) usiadła na łóżku. Chyba miała problemy ze wzrokiem, ponieważ trzepotała powiekami niczym jakaś kokietka! Nawet zacząłem martwić się o stojącego przed nią Jacoba. Zakazała mu tu przychodzić! Ok, teraz zdawała się być z lekka ślepa i mogła nie dostrzec co jest ową kulką futra przed nią, ale ta niedogodność musiała przecież wkrótce minąć. Pozwoliłem sobie oczyma wyobraźni spojrzeć na scenę, którą zapragnąłem zobaczyć, gdy tylko zmysł wzroku u mojej bratowej dojdzie do siebie. Jak rzuca się z furią na swojego przyjaciela, jak próbuje rozszarpać jego gardło, jak go do ciężkiej cholery w końcu zabija! A powinna zrobić to już pięć lat temu! Ale nie! Nasza doskonała nowonarodzona zamiast zabijać wszystko co miało tętno po prostu była sobą! Nie żadną rządną krwi, pozbawioną zdolności myślenia o czymś innym jak tylko zaspokajanie pragnienia kreaturą, tylko tą zasraną Bellą, która na okrągło tylko: 'oj', 'aj' , 'przepraszam'! Byłem wściekły! Gdybym był Emmettem rzekłbym nawet „kurewsko wkurwiony"! A mój brat to potrafił używać 'chodnikowej łaciny'! Na szczęście ograniczał się z tym do minimum i byłem mu wdzięczny, bo takie przeklinanie nie przystoi przecież żadnemu z Cullenów! Spojrzała tym swoim błędnym wzrokiem na moją wciśniętą w ścianę ukochaną, jakby starała się dostrzec w niej coś czego ja nie byłem w stanie! Fala mojego gniewu narastała! Nie byłem w stanie myśleć, bo to uczucie mną wprost zawładnęło. Mentalnie zdzieliłem się po twarzy! 'Jazz, stary manipulancie! Opanuj się, to przecież twoja specjalizacja' – powiedziałem w duchu i uspokoiłem się na tyle, by ową specjalizacją okiełznać emocje swojej prywatnej porażki.

Bella wydawała się być nadal odporna na moje próby manipulacji jej uczuciami, co osobiście doprowadzało mnie do jeszcze większej frustracji, jej tętno było stanowczo zbyt szybkie, a zapach krwi uderzał we mnie niczym bryza. Poniekąd poczułem też zawód.

'Na zawsze czarna owca.' – Moje wyobrażenie dalszego losu Blacka legło w gruzach! Żona Edwarda zapewne nie miała ochoty nikogo zabijać, nikogo oprócz mnie. Poczułem niepokojące pieczenie w gardle. ,Znowu czarna owca.'

Czy ta dziewczyna musiała przewrócić do góry nogami nasze idealne życie? Musiała wedrzeć się swoim człowieczeństwem w naszą wampirzą naturę? Musiała temu narwanemu chłopakowi zawrócić tak w głowie? Mógłby w końcu zakochać się w jakiejś wampirzycy, a Tanya byłaby idealną kandydatką. Bynajmniej nie miałbym tych cholernych wyrzutów sumienia, że chcę zamordować własną bratową! Irracjonalnie wszystkie te problemy wynikły z wizji Alice. A miałem już taki doskonały plan.

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego nieszczęsnego wypadku przed szkołą. 'Edward Wspaniały' musiał oczywiście uratować życie śmiertelnikowi, zdradzając się tym samym ze swoimi nadludzkimi zdolnościami. Cholera, brakowało jeszcze żeby tylko słońce przedarło się przez chmury i rzuciło jeden niewinny promień na tego narwanego dzieciaka! Spalił siebie jak i nas – swoją rodzinę na całej linii. Jakby jego zapędy super bohatera miały co najmniej odkupić jego potępienie! Miałem ochotę go osobiście zabić! Złamał wszelkie ustalone zasady! Ja byłem wyspecjalizowanym wojownikiem i wiedziałem jak makabryczne są następstwa ich nieprzestrzegania! Nie wiedziałem wówczas, że zakochał się w tej śmiertelniczce, w Belli, bo o niej cała ta popaprana historia! Wiedziałem również, że trzeba uciszyć dziewczynę na zawsze, zaciągnąć do lasu i pozbyć się jedynego dowodu, którym była ona i jej wiedza. Gdybym wówczas wiedział na jakiej zasadzie funkcjonuje jej mózg nie musiałbym żadnego planu w ogóle układać! Ale nie wiedziałem! Miałem ją za sprytną i przebiegłą istotę skrywającą się pod tą cichą i niepozorną powłoką. Nie miała przyczepionego nad głową świecącego neonu: 'jestem lojalna! Kocham Edwarda'. Nawet gdyby miała, to i tak trzeba było pozbyć się problemu. Mieliśmy to omówić w naszym jadalnianym pokoju konferencyjnym! Ja miałem swój plan, nic więcej mnie nie interesowało! Starałem się nawet nie uczestniczyć w tym walnym zgromadzeniu, dla mnie sprawa już była rozstrzygnięta. Nawet dyskusja z Edwardem i jego ciągłe: „Nie dopuszczę do tego", nic nie zmieniały w moim postanowieniu. Śmiać mi się zachciało, kiedy oceniał mnie spojrzeniem, sprawdzał moją determinację i możliwości bitewne! Narwany dzieciak! Zapomniał kim byłem zanim pojawiłem się w ich domu? Najgorsze, że włączyła się w to wszystko Alice, aż mi się nogi ugięły kiedy usłyszałem to:

"- Wiem, ze mnie kochasz. Dzięki. Ale byłabym naprawdę wdzięczna jeśli nie będziesz próbował zabić Belli. Po pierwsze Edward jest poważny, a ja nie chcę żeby wasza dwójka się biła. Po drugie, ona jest moją przyjaciółką. A przynajmniej nią będzie.

- Ale... Alice! – zdołałem wydyszeć jedynie tylko te słowa.

- Pewnego dnia będę ją kochać, Jazz. Będę bardzo wytrącona z równowagi jeśli nie zostawisz jej w spokoju." (1)

Cholera jasna! Była o tym tak święcie przekonana, że się poddałem. Jasper Whitlock Hale poddał się! Pierwszy raz w życiu! Nieważne w którym! Poddałem się, wywiesiłem tę cholerną białą flagę. Ważne, że Alice była szczęśliwa i według siebie bezpieczna. Jednak nie umiałem wyobrazić sobie mojej idealnej towarzyszki idącej ramię w ramię z tą... dziewczyną Edwarda, która na domiar złego potykała się o wszystko co stawało jej na drodze. Gdyby Alice nie była wampirzycą o wyostrzonych zmysłach bałbym się tej przyjaźni! Obawiałbym się, że Bella ze swoim pechem będą zagrożeniem dla mojej narzeczonej! Tak, Bella i jej pech, Bella i jej cholerne osiemnaste urodziny! Tylko ona mogła wyprawiać imprezę w domu pełnym wampirów, tylko ona mogła mieć za najlepszą przyjaciółkę wampirzycę, w dodatku maniaczkę organizowania takowych super, hiper świetnych bibek, tylko ja w tym całym towarzystwie byłem zbyt słaby by powstrzymać swoją naturę czując w powietrzu aromatyczną woń jej krwi. I tradycyjnie jak na Edwarda Wspaniałego przystało uratował swoją lubą przed moimi ostrymi jak brzytwa zębami. Ok, dziękowałem mu za to następne dwa tygodnie, było mi wstyd! Czułem się zażenowany przed Alice. Ale oni wszyscy, cała moja rodzina, nawet to chodzące nieszczęście w postaci Swan, nie mieli mi tego za złe! Wybaczyli. Zawsze wybaczali. Niekończące się pokłady tolerancji i spokoju Carlisle'a udzielały się wszystkim. Kochająca się rodzina wampirów! Edward, mimo tego że miał ochotę mnie zamordować, zrozumiał w końcu dzięki mojej postawie wampira, którym bez wątpienia jestem i on także, że życie Belli jest zagrożone. Był ostatnim mężczyzną na ziemi z którym mogłaby czuć się bezpieczna! Wyjechaliśmy! Zostawiliśmy cholerne Forks! A już się nawet przyzwyczaiłem do bandy śmiertelników, z którą borykałem się każdego dnia szkoły, walczyłem o ich gówniane życie! W najszybszym streszczeniu reszty historii: Bella – jej pamiętny skok z klifu, Edward – eutanazja w Wolterze (nazwałem to eutanazją, bo jego stan był gorszy od agonalnego wręcz!), Alice i Bella – misja ratunkowa we Włoszech, Alice, Bella i Edward – happy end i powrót do Forks. Cholerna sielanka!

Na zawsze czarna owca rodziny – Jasper Hale. Musiałem walczyć sam ze sobą w imię wyższego celu – miłości. Na dodatek nie mojej żeby było zabawniej! Jakbym miał mało problemów, tych sam ze sobą, to napatoczył się kolejny. Rudowłosa, a raczej zdzira (stanowczo musze unikać Emmetta) o pomarańczowych włosach zabrała się za tworzenie armii nowonarodzonych wampirów w Seattle. Tradycyjnie, bo jakby inaczej, życie naszej Belli było zagrożone! I kto musiał iść na plac boju? Jak zwykle Jasper! Musiałem wyciągnąć z szuflady zakurzoną szablę i wojować! Cholera, i niech mi ktoś powie, że można uciec przed przeszłością! Mało tego! Mogłem nawet wykazać się talentem treserskim! Uczyłem wilkołaki zabijać wampiry! Tego w annałach naszej wampirzej historii jeszcze nie było! Poniekąd zostałem pionierem! Dzięki ci Bello, odkryłem z twoją pomocą swoje kolejne zdolności. Nic tylko cyrk otworzyć i ruszyć w trasę po Stanach! No, ale zabijałem już wcześniej nowonarodzonych, których sam stworzyłem, więc tylko ja posiadałem potrzebną wiedzę na temat walki z nimi itp. Itd.

Wygraliśmy bitwę i było po sprawie! Ale to oczywiście nie koniec! Nie koniec jeśli w naszym życiu tkwiła nadal drzazga w postaci mojej przyszłej bratowej. Tak, ślub!

Myślałem, że dostanę mentalnego zawału serca! Nie tylko fakt wesela człowieka z wampirem doprowadzał mnie do irracjonalnej śmierci, obawiałem się Alice w takim samym stopniu jak pozostali. Alice i jej chorej wręcz miłości do ubrań i organizowania przyjęć! Wydawało się, że na samych przymiarkach spędziłem połowę swojej nieśmiertelności! I to wszystko dzięki Isabelli Swan – Cullen! Kolejne tygodnie mijały nie lepiej! Mimo że powód mojej trwającej od kilku lat umysłowej depresji wyjechał w swoją podróż poślubną, wcale nie czułem się lepiej! Kochałem Alice, nadal kocham i będę kochał, ale słuchanie o koronkowej bieliźnie (o jej całej kolekcji), którą moja ukochana spakowała swojej przyjaciółce, sprawiało iż czułem się jak w celi śmierci! Nawet podczas wieczorów z Alice spędzanych w domku nowożeńców (a konkretniej w ogromnej garderobie, którą z namiętnością zapełniała nowymi ubraniami), kiedy uprawialiśmy dziki i namiętny sex nie mogłem wyzbyć się z umysłu widoku bratowej ubranej w jedną z opisywanych mi przez Alice „francuskich cudeniek". Ten obraz w mojej głowie sprawiał, że nie mogłem cieszyć się jak należy z naszej bliskości. Ta wizja napawała mnie wręcz odrazą. Ja kochałem się jak szaleniec, a Edward zapewne wylewał wampirze łzy nad ciałem zmasakrowanej ukochanej, bo wątpiłem, naprawdę powątpiewałem, by uszła z życiem ubrana w coś co Alice nazywała „francuskimi cudeńkami". A szczególnie tej nocy, gdy ona ubrała się dla mnie w swoje najnowsze „francuskie cudeńko". Może zabrzmi to mało męsko z mojej strony, ale to było naprawdę cudaśne! Zamiast zmasakrowanych szczątków Edward przywiózł nam do domu z podróży poślubnej Bellę w prawie zaawansowanej ciąży. Powinni tę dziewczynę zamknąć w jakimś ośrodku badawczym, przyklejając jej etykietę: 'wszystko co pechem, nie jest jej obce'.

Kontynuując: Bella umierała, Edward umierał z niepokoju, bo Bella umierała, Rosalie dostała pełny etat osobistego ochroniarza, Carlisle był niczym całodobowe pogotowie domowe, Jacob – intruz (nachalny wręcz!), Jacob i Rosalie – komedia. Jak to zwykle bywało w moim cholernie udanym życiu to nie był koniec historii! Bella urodziła śliczną dziewczynkę, którą nazwała Renesmee, po czym z pomocą Edwarda stała się nowonarodzonym wampirem! Tak i podam tu nawet jego definicję!

Nowonarodzony Wampir – czerwone oczy, siła fizyczna większa niż u starszych wampirów, pragnienie krwi, pragnienie krwi i raz jeszcze pragnienie krwi by zaspokoić cholerne uczucie płonącego ognia w gardle.

I żeby to chociaż chciała rzucić się na nas, syczeć i warczeć, a gdzie tam. Rozmawiała z nami jakby nic się nie stało! Jakby, kurde, właśnie wróciła z wycieczki i pytała się co u nas słychać! Myślałem, że mnie szlag trafi! Mnie i moją pieprzoną definicję (pamiętać by nie rozmawiać z Emmettem!). Z nowonarodzonego mogłem jej przypisać tylko kolor oczu (a wyglądała z nimi naprawdę upiornie) i siłę fizyczną. Nawet Edwardowi podczas przytulania wyrwało się subtelne „auć!". Znowu poczułem się jak czarna owca tej rodziny! A tak liczyłem na tę dziewczynę! Miałem nadzieję na to, że zajmie moje miejsce! Marzenia!

Nawet na pierwszym polowaniu, zamiast wedle reguł panujących w świecie drapieżników (w tym przypadku wampirów), mając okazję na zaspokojenie pragnienia ludzką krwią, a ta je najlepiej gasiła (i tu zmuszony byłem wymierzyć sobie mentalny prawy sierpowy! Powtarzając w myślach: 'my Cullenowie jesteśmy wegetarianami!', bo coś jad mi zaczął niezdrowo napływać do ust), ona zatrzymała się w połowie pościgu i zdecydowała na wampirze tofu! (Czyt. Krew zwierzęcą.) Kolejny raz się poddałem! Wiedziałem również, że muszę zaopatrzyć się w większą ilość owych białych flag, jeśli mam z bratową spędzić resztę swego istnienia. Wedle moich przeczuć to nie był koniec owej opowieści! Irina – wdowa po wampirze imieniem Laurent (kolejnym niedoszłym zabójcy Belli) narobiła nam konkretnego gówna (wyprowadzić się z dala od Emmetta - zapamiętać!) kojarząc Nessie (skrót od imienia Renesmee, który wymyślił Jacob! I właśnie to była ta sytuacja sprzed pięciu lat, o której wspominałem! To wtedy gardło Jacoba uszło bez szwanku! Cholera! Bella wściekła się o to zdrobnienie, faktycznie brzmiało na styl potwora z Loch Ness) z nieśmiertelnym dzieckiem. W akcie zemsty (jak sądzę) poleciała z tą nowiną do rodziny Volturi. Alice i jej wizja odnośnie wizyty królewskiego rodu w naszych skromnych progach, Volturi – rodzina królewska zajmująca się wszelakimi brudnymi sprawami! (Ot sobie wymyślili, że przyjadą i nas zgładzą), Alice i Jasper – wycieczka po świecie by znaleźć wampiry chętne nam pomóc, Alice – wizja odszukania niewidzialnego czegoś! To było wyzwanie! Reszta rodzinki – również podróże po świecie, Bella – tarcza, dom – skupisko wampirów. Cała historia skończyła się happy end'em. No, nie dla wszystkich! Irinę zgładzono! Zasłużyła sobie suka (Emmett!), bo przecież to przez nią całe to zajście.

Chyba nie muszę kolejny raz płodzić się ze stwierdzeniem, iż nie był to koniec historii. Przez kolejnych pięć lat było w miarę spokojnie! W miarę, czyli nikt nie umarł! Belli nie potknęła się noga i nie zabiła żadnego człowieka. Hmmm... Była jedna taka sytuacja z rok temu, ale nie wiem czy Mike'a Newtona można zaliczyć do ludzi? Do ssaków? Ja umieściłbym go raczej między płazem a gadem! I to, co zrobiła moja bratowa czy było morderstwem? Zgładzone zostało ego tego dupka! (Zrobić Emmettowi głupi żart behawioralny!) Tak więc, cała zaistniała sytuacja opierała się głównie na wielkiej miłości owego Newtona do naszej Nessie. Chłopak był wręcz nachalny i obleśny! Zważając na fakt, że mała była młodziutka! Cóż, ale urodą zawracała w głowach wszystkim! Gdy płaz – gad pewnego razu zapuścił się przed dom Swanów, by czatować na swoją ofiarę, zrobił coś strasznie głupiego. W najlepsze opowiadał przez telefon jakiemuś kumplowi co wyprawiałby z Renesmee na tylnim siedzeniu swojego wozu. A to, że my wampiry mamy tak cholernie dobrze rozwinięty zmysł słuchu opowieści trafiały również do Belli, która robiła akurat ojcu obiad w jego kuchni. Pamiętam dokładnie co powiedziała moja bratowa, (a słuchałem tej opowieści siedząc jak na gwoździach i czekając na moment o rozrywanym ciele tego idioty). Jednak ograniczę się do skrótu historii: wrzeszczała, walnęła go w łeb (chyba mocno, bo Carlisle mówił, że spotkał go w szpitalu i na jego widok chłopak zawrócił gwałtownie), było coś o małym przyrodzeniu, o wyrwaniu owego przyrodzenia i ogólnie groźby karalne! Żałowałem, że byliśmy z chłopakami wtedy na polowaniu. A może lepiej? Edward na pewno nie puściłby go z życiem. To było w skrócie ostatnie pięć lat z Bellą! Ostatnie miesiące jednak nadrobiły stracony czas. Stracony odnośnie ekscesów mojej bratowej! Bella zaczęła ewoluować (jak subtelnie określił to doktor Cullen). Jak dla mnie zmieniała się w coś co pasowało do mojej cholernej trupy i pieprzonej (Emmett!) trasy po Stanach. Była mutującym wampirem! Coś na styl kobiety z brodą, z tą różnicą, że owej kobiety zapewne nie musiałbym ratować przed wypadnięciem z jadącego Porsche! A naszą kochaną Isabellę ratować trzeba było! Chyba bym się naprawdę zdziwił, jeżeli jednak nie ratując dziewczyny byłby to koniec tej popapranej bajki!

Nie ma jednak złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło! Ale przejdźmy dalej. Zaręczyny Renesmee i Jacoba! Oczywiście to dobrym pomysłem nie było! Wiem, kochali się, kochają i zapewne będą do końca życia!. Ale był to moment w którym mogłem odegrać się na bratowej za moje wszelakiego rodzaju krzywdy. Skopała nie tylko ego Newtona! Pamiętam jak przyszła taka zblazowana do baru gdzie nalewałem drinki i innego rodzaju duperele!

Padło na mnie! Barmanem, kurde, zostałem! Kolejny życiowy awans! Kiedy już siedziała, gapiąc się na mnie tym swoim umęczonym spojrzeniem, wręcz błagała bym jej pomógł. No i cholera pomogłem! Zaserwowałem jej całą jadowitą serię emocjonalnych kurestw (Emmett – zabić, zakopać lub zamurować!), które uspokajały ją w zerowym stopniu. Spróbowałem więc czegoś innego. I udało się. Upijałem własną bratową! Dolewałem jej z pełną premedytacją do coca–coli śladowe ilości whisky, uspokajając przy okazji, że nic co ludzkie zabić nas nie może! Miała tylko cierpieć w chwili pozbywania się owych drinków z siebie. Ale to była Isabella Swan – Cullen! Ona nie mogła najzwyczajniej w świecie jak każdy wampir pozbywający się z siebie obcego ciała (to marne ludzkie żarcie) zwymiotować choćby pod jednym z naszych cholernych sześciu cedrów! Nie! Nasza Bella była bardziej kreatywna! Zapadła w śpiączkę! Aż miałem wyrzuty sumienia, które minęły z chwilą jej przebudzenia! Cholerne dziwadło nie musiało pić krwi! Robiła nam projekcje astralne i co najgorsze! W dupę sobie mogłem wsadzić wszystkie swoje talenty! (Dzięki Em. Brakowało by mi tu określenia gdyby nie ty bracie!) Wszystko jednym słowem zrobiło się skomplikowane!

Stałem tak sobie oparty o tę ścianę, a ona nadal gapiła się na mnie z dość wymownym spojrzeniem. O jasna cholera! Nadal umiała… nadal umiała czytać w myślach! Pokrzepił mnie jednak fakt, że swoje zmrożone spojrzenie przeniosła szybko na Rosalie. Nie byłem chyba osamotnionym dupkiem oceniającym dziewczynę!

* * *

(1) „Midnight Sun" – Stephanie Meyer


	10. Chapter 7: Lustro part 3: Emmett

Nie wiem dlaczego widząc ożywającą Bellę poczułem nagły przypływ uczuć, które z reguły były mi obce! Nigdy nie byłem przecież typem mięczaka rozklejającego się na widok wijącego się w bólu człowieka (a założyłem, że nim jest, bo trzepotało jej serducho w klacie jak cholera). Osobiście nawet zabiłem przez czysty przypadek (jasne!) kilku śmiertelników, ale nie wzbudzało to we mnie nigdy poczucia winy! A teraz, kurwa, czułem się cholernie niedorzecznie! (gadam jak pieprzony Jasper – „niedorzecznie"!) Jasper! Posłałem mu wyzywające spojrzenie! To małe gówno pod ścianą bawiło się moimi uczuciami! Pieprzony manipulant chciał ze mnie zrobić babę! Patrzył na mnie i Bellę jakbyśmy mu rodzinę zabili. A przecież nasza cudaczna bratowa w życiu to chyba nawet muchy nie skrzywdziła. Jazz powinien wykorzystywać swój zasrany dar wobec siebie samego, a nie na siłę zmuszać innych do żałoby. Kurewski dyktator uczuć! _'O... może teraz niech pomoże Belli, bo sądząc po sposobie w jaki ona mruży oczy zaraz rozpieprzy go spojrzeniem! A zresztą! Niech ginie! Pieprzony ołowiany żołnierzyk! No, wyciągaj tą swoją zawszoną szabelkę panie Whitlock i stań do walki z bratową! Może niech teraz tobie przestawi nadgarstek! Skopie wampirze ego!'_ – Odruchowo potarłem swoją wielką łapę i sięgnąłem pamięcią wstecz. To dopiero była jazda! Bella – wampir! Myślałem, że dostanę cholernego wylewu krwi do mózgu (tej, którą wcześniej wyżłopałem z trawożernego ustrojstwa!) ze śmiechu. Ta to zawsze i we wszystkim odbiegała od normy! Pan „the clam ass – hole" wściekał się wybitnie! Było mi go wtedy nawet poniekąd szkoda. Było! Teraz nie jest! (Wylewałem właśnie hektolitry mentalnych łez, sukinsyn!) Gdybym mógł zmienić pieprzoną przeszłość, ten jasnowłosy Pan – kurwa – Perfekcjonista we wszystkim znalazłby się na miejscu Jacob, zapchlonego kundla biegającego za Bellą jak za suką, która ma cieczkę! Napawałbym się tym widokiem jak jakiś niedoje... ok, my Cullenowie jesteśmy cywilizowanymi wampirami! Nie zabijamy ludzi, żremy tofu i kurwa nie przeklinamy (jebać regułki!)… niedojeb, gdy dziewczyna powala go na ziemię i zatapia zęby w jego szyi całej pokrytej śladami z jego przeszłości. A teraz on sam stał się jedną z takich blizn na moim, kurde, skopanym przez Bellę dupsku! Dała mi dziewczyna do wiwatu podczas tego całego siłowania się na ręce! Byłem wściekły. (Carlisle to dla Ciebie! Sam ująłbym to tak: „kurewsko wkurwiony"). Nie na nią! Lubiłem tą świrniętą dziewczynę i lubię dalej, bo przecież żyje, ale w sumie była martwa to mogłem też tak to ująć! Właśnie za to ją lubiłem! Do cholery zawsze się coś działo!

'_Dzięki ci Edwardzie, że nie zabiłeś jednak Belli! Sukinsynu, jesteś naprawdę wielki!'_ – uśmiechnąłem się radośnie, wiedząc, że brat na pewno podsłuchuje moje złote myśli. Chociaż nie wiem czy był w stanie się skupić na czymkolwiek! Mordowanie spojrzeniem Rose, Jaspera i Jacoba to chyba było wycieńczające zajęcie.

'_Jak źle myśli o mojej niuni to mu przestawię tę idealną facjatę!'_ Musiał być jednak cholernie zaabsorbowany swoim mentalnym śledztwem, bo nawet się nie pofatygował na mnie syknąć jak to miewał w zwyczaju.

'_Dupek!'_

Powracając jednak do meritum… (żeby nie wyszło, że operuje tylko „chodnikową Łaciną" jak ujmował to moje przeklinanie Jasper!) Świętoszek! Cholerny pantoflarz! Jak wzruszę się raz jeszcze tym, że Bella żyje wyrwę mu te blond kudły!

Bella? Ona była złotym środkiem na nudę i złe samopoczucie! Bynajmniej dla mnie! Chcesz się trochę rozerwać? Wyślij nowonarodzonego wampira na polowanie! Wtedy to odwaliła striptiz nad rzeką! Poniekąd mina Alice, w chwili gdy satynowa kiecka traciła kolejne szwy, rozpierdzielała mnie bardziej niż pokazówka bratowej. Kiedyś stwierdziłem, że nie ma w niej nic ujmującego. Jeżeli jej gapiostwo i nieprzemyślane działania można było określać mianem pociągających, to tak! Była naprawdę urocza! Sięgając jednak pamięcią do samego początku! Bo samo pojawienie się panny Swan w Forks było niczym rozdanie Oskarów, a wiadomość o jej przyjeździe utrzymywała się na pierwszym miejscu listy TOP'ÓW przez jakiś tydzień. Jedyny tydzień w którym Cullenowie wypadli z pierwszej trójki! Ironizując (hehehe, też znam mądre słowa!) nic tylko się trzeba było z rozpaczy rzucić pod pociąg! I tak gówno by to dało!

Pozostawało nam jednie mentalne samobójstwo! A zabijałem się każdego dnia, gdy Edward stękał mi o Belli – dziewczynie, która nie bała się wampira! Miałem z niego ubaw jak diabli! Nawet sam ją chciałem zabić! Dzieciak bawił się w supermana i narobił nam kaszany! Jak zwykle musiałem posprzątać po nim namacalne dowody jego nadludzkich zdolności. Jego dłoń wyraźnie odbiła się na tym cholernym Vanie! Zdawało się nawet dostrzec na wgnieceniu linie papilarne! Kretyn! No może za bardzo go osądziłem. Zachował się lekkomyślnie! Jego zapędy zrozumiałem po części na naszym wspólnym wypadzie na polowanie, uznając go i tak za wariata! A zaczęło się niewinnie od niedźwiedzia, chciałem tylko żeby brat powalczył ze mną fair.

– _Taa, ale z kim innym miałbym walczyć? Ty i Alice oszukujecie, Rose nigdy nie chce zepsuć sobie fryzury, a Esme się wścieka kiedy ja i Jasper naprawdę się angażujemy – zawodziłem. Byłem naprawdę zasmucony tym faktem, potrzebowałem się czasem rozerwać jak każdy normalny wampir. _

– _Życie jest ciężkie, nieprawdaż? Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. A może tak mała próba sił? Przeniosłem ciężar swojego ciała, tak by móc się w każdej chwili odbić, a ten nadal siedział i kurde nawet nie raczył napiąć żadnego z mięśni. _

– _Daj spokój, Edward. Po prostu wyłącz to na chwilę i powalcz ze mną fair – w środku siebie stękałem jak małe dziecko, żeby się tylko zgodził. _

– _Tego się nie da wyłączyć! – mruknął. _

– _Ciekawe co ta ludzka dziewczyna w sobie ma, że trzyma cię z daleka? – zadumałem się. Byłem z lekka zazdrosny, że ona jest odporna na to całe czytanie we łbie – Może mogła by mi dać jakieś wskazówki? – specjalnie uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem by choć troszkę go sprowokować. _

– _Trzymaj się od niej z daleka! – wycedził przez zęby. Podniosłem mu wampirze ciśnienie, ale skubany nawet nie syknął! _

– _Drażliwy, drażliwy – myślałem, że pęknę ze śmiechu. Zamiast tego podszedłem do niego i usiadłem obok, bo coś dziwnie jakoś westchnął, tak nie po Edwardowsku. _

– _Przepraszam. Wiem, że przechodzisz przez groźne chwile. Naprawdę się staram nie być niewrażliwym dupkiem, ale jako że jest to tak jakby mój naturalny stan... – pozwoliłem sobie nawet zażartować z samego siebie, ale jego nawet nie ruszyło. Ręce opadały! Skrzywiłem się z niesmakiem. _

'_-Taki poważny przez cały czas. Co cię teraz męczy?' – pomyślałem, bo mi się już gadać odechciało od jego melancholii (heheh, czytanie romansów Rose wzbogaciło mój słownik o kolejne mądre słowo). _

– _Myślę o niej. Cóż, tak naprawdę się martwię – ton jego głosu mógł spokojnie wprowadzić w jakąś cholerną depresję. A to, że ja potrafiłem znaleźć coś zabawnego nawet w śmierci... _

– _A o co się martwić? Ty jesteś tutaj! – ryknąłem śmiechem. Nie pojmowałem toku rozumowania swojego brata. Był daleko od swojej ludzkiej ukochanej, nie mógł się jej rzucić do gardła. No tak, nawet mnie, kurwa, nie zdziwiło, że się nie zaśmiał. Alleluja, że raczył chociaż odpowiedzieć! _

– _Czy kiedykolwiek myślałeś nad tym jak oni wszyscy są delikatni? Jak wiele złych rzeczy może przydarzyć się śmiertelnikom? – gadał jak jakiś cholerny wielki myśliciel. Na filozofowanie mu się zebrało! _

– _Nie bardzo. Chociaż myślę, że wiem o co ci chodzi. Nie bardzo dawałem sobie radę z niedźwiedziem za pierwszym razem kiedy go spotkałem, nie? – w końcu trafiłem na tę ścieżkę umysłową, którą podążał mój ześwirowany brat. O tak, przygodę z miśkiem pamiętam doskonale! Nieźle mnie skurczybyk pokiereszował. Oddałbym wszystko, żeby bydle jeszcze żyło! Zabiłbym go własnoręcznie w akcie pomszczenia samego siebie. Ale dupa! Trzeba było pomyśleć kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej! _

– _Niedźwiedzie – wymamrotał Edward. – To by było po prostu jej szczęście, nieprawdaż? Zbłąkany niedźwiedź w mieście. Oczywiście poszedł by prosto w kierunku Belli. Musiałem zachichotać, byłem w stanie sobie nawet wyobrazić taką scenę. Ja pieprzę, ale byłaby frajda! Bella uciekająca przed niedźwiedziem, a misiek uciekający przed Edwardem. Jak jakiś popierdzielony łańcuch pokarmowy. _

– _Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że brzmisz jak jakiś wariat? – Spojrzałem na brata jakby faktycznie coś mu się lasowało w tym jego mózgu, ale byłem tym naprawdę rozbawiony. __(1) _

Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze na temat jej pecha i o tym jak atrakcyjna jest dla Edwarda. Cóż, miał cholernie nietypowy gust! Jak na wampira – masochistę przystało zresztą, zakochał się w dziewczynie, której krew sprawiała, iż zdychał jak pies! Gdybym miał kurewski dar pisania książek, to ta o moim bracie i Belli zapewne stałaby się bestsellerem! Edward, raz jeszcze! Dzięki ci stary żeś jej sobie na podwieczorek nie zaserwował! Ale do meritum, do meritum. (Carlisle byłbyś, kurde, dumny ze mnie, jakbyś słyszał moją opowieść! I te wszystkie kurewsko mądre słowa, którymi operowywuję!)

Bella i jej zaskakujące wręcz umiejętności umilania mi nudnej rzeczywistości! To było to! Oczywiście, martwiłem się, że chce ją wykończyć jakieś rude suczysko imieniem Victoria, stwarzając w Seattle oddział nowonarodzonych wampirów, ale dla mnie oznaczało to tylko jedno – walka! Walka! Walka! W końcu mogłem zaszaleć! I paradoksalnie tylko wilkołaki podzielały mój entuzjazm, z jednym takim to się wcześniej mało nie pogryzłem na polanie. Idiota! Polowanie mi zepsuł na tę zdzirę o której mówiłem przed chwilą, ale wszystko poszło okay! Były trupy, ja się wyszalałem, pieprzona sielanka jak w jakimś brazylijskim tasiemcu!

To oczywiście nie był koniec moich radości! Nie, jeśli w naszym życiu na stałe zagościła Bella! Moja bratowa stała się wampirzycą! W końcu! Edward wzbraniał się przed tym całym „przmemianowaniem" jej, ale musiał się poddać! Zmajstrował swojej żonie – śmiertelniczce dzieciaka! Robienie za inkubator ją wykańczało, a samo urodzenie się dziecka wiązało się z równoczesnym końcem żywota matki, więc mój idealny brat zaserwował w końcu tą wampiryzację, ale nawet Belli nie dziabnął, tylko wbił igłę ze strzykawką pełną jadu prosto w jej konające serducho. Romantyczne jak diabli! Tak więc, zostali rodzicami ślicznej córeczki Nessie, tak ją nazwali. Nie wiem tylko czy za następną rozrywkę dziękować małej czy jej matce? Mniejsza z tym. Taka jedna nasza znajoma Irina (tam znajoma! Pieprzona wywłoka, konfidentka) poleciała na skargę do Volturi, że niby kuźwa stworzyliśmy sobie nieśmiertelne dziecko. Mogła idiotka przyjść, zapytać, zamiast lecieć i mleć ozorem głupoty przed naszą rodziną królewską. Baby są beznadziejne! Zawistne, głupie cipy. Poszło jak zwykle o faceta! Irina zakochała się w takim jednym wampirze, Laurent mu było, a on chciał skosztować naszej słodkiej Belli kiedy my zaś byliśmy daleko od Forks. A wszystko przez tego palanta Jaspera! W osiemnaste urodziny dziewczyny rzucił się na nią, bo ta przecięła se palucha o papier. Była krew, w sumie tylko kropla, ale nasz pan The clam ass – hole nie potrafił utrzymać jadu w gębie i postanowił sobie zrobić z jubilatki przekąskę. Jak mu Edward zasadził to przeleciał przez cały salon. W sumie Bella nie wyszła cało z tego zajścia, bo ją natomiast Ed pchnął na stół i było w ciul szkła i krwi! Musiałem wyjść, wszyscy musieliśmy. Nie ma co! Urodziny miała odlotowe!

No i właśnie wtedy mój brat – geniusz doszedł do wniosku, że musi zostawić swoją ukochaną, bo ją w końcu zeżremy. Tego Laurenta z kolei zabiły wilkołaki stając w obronie swojej koleżanki. Znajomych miała kurde niekiepskich. Wampiry i wilkołaki, sama kurwa śmietanka towarzyska Forks! No, a Irina się wkurwiła na nas za to, że trzymamy sztamę z mordercami jej ukochanego i poleciała, ale ciul z tym, a Alice miała wizję, że nam się na kark zwali cały dwór popaprańców z Volterry. Wtedy mogłem choć w maluśkim procencie odegrać się na Belli za tą akcję z siłowaniem się na rękę. Chciała żebym jej się pomógł nauczyć walczyć. To uczyłem! Jak jasna cholera nie dawałem jej żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Moje ego po części odżyło! Na nowo stałem się stuprocentowym Emmettem McCarty – Cullen!

A teraz nasza zaskakująca Bells przeszła kolejną metamorfozę! Cholera, już się nie mogę doczekać co z niej wyszło! Bo pech najwyraźniej wrócił do niej z otwartymi ramionami! Zaś siedziała w odłamkach szkła! Górował nad nią wielki rudy kundel, a w żyłach pulsowała krew. Edward i Bella mieli jednym słowem przejebane! My też! Właśnie poczułem, że coś mnie zaczyna w gardle swędzieć, a raczej kurewsko piec! Zacisnąłem szczęki i przestałem wdychać to pieprzone powietrze. Zabiłbym sam siebie chcąc zaspokoić pragnienie krwią bratowej. Po pierwsze jestem 'trawożernym sukinsynem', a po drugie dziewczyna była dla mnie jak siostra, która zawsze dostarczała mi rozrywek!

* * *

(1) „_Midnight Sun - Melodia" Stephenie Meyer. – (dialogi książkowe, opisy do dialogów - Patka) _


	11. Chapter 7: Lustro part 4: Rosalie

Już trzeci raz na przełomie pięciu lat stałam przy łóżku Belli, zastanawiając się czy umrze. W ogóle nie zależało mi na tym by przeżyła! Bynajmniej takie stwarzałam teraz ku temu pozory. Ale czy to moja wina? Ona miała wszystko czego pragnęłam! Wszystko! Życie (to, które mogła zakończyć lub rozpocząć na nowo), Edwarda i dziecko! Ja nie miałam nic! Czy naprawdę nie miałam prawa być zazdrosna? Jestem wampirem, ale również kobietą! Łatwo mnie zranić! Zdumiewające? A jednak! Przez naprawdę długi okres czasu ukrywałam przed rodziną i może przed samą sobą jak bardzo się zmieniłam. Mówiąc „naprawdę długi okres czasu" miałam na myśli, od chwili pojawienia się Isabelli Swan w naszym idealnym życiu. Było to wręcz brutalne wtargnięcie niż zwykłe pojawienie się w nim! Czułam się osaczona przez tą ludzką dziewczynę. Moja egzystencja zależała od niej! Od jej lojalności, zrozumienia i odwagi. Nigdy nie okazałam jej pozytywnych uczuć, nawet gdy rozmawiałyśmy o mojej przeszłości, którą Edward wcześniej tak subtelnie dla niej skrócił. Tak wiele razy sprawiłam jej przykrość. Przeze mnie straciłaby ukochanego, my wszyscy byśmy go stracili! A ona zawsze odnosiła się do mnie z drażniącą serdecznością. Nigdy nie zwątpiła w to, że ją polubię lub choćby zaakceptuję. Była w tym tak podobna do Carlisle'a. Coś we mnie pękło, gdy poprosiła mnie o pomoc by ratować jej nienarodzone dziecko. Miała przecież Alice! Były przyjaciółkami. Ale poprosiła mnie, wręcz błagała. Czy uważała, iż moja potrzeba macierzyństwa zbliży nas do siebie? Jeśli tym się kierowała to miała rację! Mimo tego nie myślałam o Belli dobrze, nie mogłam! Nie mogłam zdradzić się przed tymi sześcioma cudami świata (Cullenowie) jaka potrafiłam być, jaka zawsze chciałam być! Obawiałam się, że nie odbiorą mnie poważnie. Zawsze płytka i próżna Rosalie Hale miałaby ot tak nagle zmienić się we wspaniałomyślną i bezinteresowną wampirzycę? Nawet tak tolerancyjny i wyrozumiały Carlisle wyczuwałby w tym coś sztucznego. Ale to kim stałam się w swoim umyśle, duchu, było jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Polubiłam Bellę, stała się poniekąd dla mnie wzorem do naśladowania. Oczywiście chodzi mi o ową bezinteresowność. Nie byłoby zapewne dla mnie bezpiecznym (teoretycznie) naśladowanie jej zachowań. Musiałabym z całą pewnością wykupić wówczas abonament u jakiegoś dobrego wampirzego psychiatry i internisty. O tak, Bella była potężnym magnesem przyciągającym pecha. Zaczęło mnie to denerwować wówczas, gdy ten pech dosięgał i nas - Cullenów. Przygody z rodziną Volturi nie należały do tych, które w ogóle chciałabym przeżyć. Spędzanie czasu z wilkołakami też nie było dla mnie miłym doświadczeniem. Starałam się być wyrozumiała, ale jakoś nie umiałam. Jacob Black działał mi po prostu na nerwy, nieważne pod jaką postacią go widywałam! Wilk czy człowiek, śmierdział w ten sam sposób! Nie zapominając o fakcie, że był dla mnie po prostu chamem! Fakt, ja również nie byłam najmilsza. Sądzę, że wytłumaczyć to można w prosty sposób. Wróg naturalny. To było silniejsze od nas! Podziwiałam równocześnie Bellę, która kochała nasze rasy jednakowo. Dla niej nie było podziału na wampiry i wilkołaki. Byli tylko przyjaciele. Ja nie byłam taka tolerancyjna, liczyłam się tylko ja i moja rodzina! Bella była pierwszą osobą, której chciałam się pozbyć z naszego życia. Nikt nigdy nie naruszył naszej prywatnej przestrzeni. Żaden człowiek! Ludzie się nas bali! Tak powinno być! Ona była inna, nie działał u niej instynkt samozachowawczy, więc zamiast unikać nas jak ognia lgnęła ku nam w nienaturalny wręcz sposób. Jak widać magnes przyciągania kłopotów działał! I to na największych obrotach! A ona niczym lep na muchy przyciągała do siebie Edwarda! Zakochał się w niej! Naprawdę mnie to zabolało! Wszyscy znają oficjalną wersję, którą sama zresztą podałam jak na tacy. Zabolał mnie fakt, że wybrał nijaką śmiertelniczkę, a mnie tyle lat odrzucał. Owszem, bardzo liczyłam na miłość swojego brata, liczyłam na to, że moja uroda go oczaruje. Zawsze wszyscy mnie ubóstwiali! I co z tego? Nieważnym było, że miałam pieniądze, status i krasę? Czyż nie to sprawiło, że stałam się tym kim jestem teraz? Gdybym była taka jak Vera, zwyczajną, młodą dziewczyną nie wychowywaną w taki sposób jaki to miało miejsce! Czy moje życie potoczyłoby się inaczej? Gdybym nie poznała Royce'a? Gdyby sława i wszelkie dobra nie stanowiły wówczas dla mnie takiej wagi? Nie wiem. Może mój los właśnie tak miał się potoczyć? Miałam mieć całą wieczność by zastanawiać się co by było gdyby? Czy miałam doczekać czasu w którym poznam Bellę – dziewczynę mającą wszystko a zarazem nic? Naprawdę nie wiedziałam! Ale dzięki niej odnalazłam siebie samą, inną Rosalie, lepszą. Pragnęłam by moja rodzina również ją poznała, ale musiałam ich na ten wstrząs przygotować. Ostatnimi czasy nasze życie bardzo się zmieniało, wtargnęła w nie śmierć i obawy o naszą przyszłość. Wszystko się zmieniało, my się zmienialiśmy. Carlisle z całą swoją pasją oddawał się zgłębianiu wiedzy o Belli i jej córce Renesmee. Esme bardzo martwiła się stanem synowej. Wiedziała jaką drogę wybierze Edward jeśli to wszystko zakończyłoby się kiedyś źle. Emmett według mnie zachowywał się troszkę nieodpowiednio w stosunku do sytuacji w jakich się ostatnio znajdowaliśmy. Kochany wariat, potrafiłby z pogrzebu uczynić świetną imprezę. Jego entuzjazm dodawał mi jednak sił, zawsze był przy mnie i wspierał, cokolwiek to oznaczało. Alice? Ona żyła w swoim świecie. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że ukrywa coś w sobie, podobnie jak ja. Jasper cierpiał, może nie dosłownie, ale na pewno było mu bardzo ciężko. Pokładał w Isabelli wiele nadziei na to, że odciąży go z bycia czarną owcą naszej rodziny. Wiedziałam jak to jest! Jako jedyna mogłam go w pełni zrozumieć. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że on miał pretensje do jej silnej woli, a ja irracjonalnie nie! Byłyśmy z Bellą do siebie takie podobne, a nikt tego nie zauważył. Obie straciłyśmy życie z miłości, ja - brutalnej, ona - krystalicznie czystej. Nigdy nie pokusiłyśmy się o zaspokojenie pragnienia ludzką krwią. Obie byłyśmy bardzo zagubione, obie się odradzałyśmy. Ja - uczuciowo, a ona - dosłownie. Wróciłam pamięcią do dzisiejszego poranka - tego w którym postanowiłam być nową sobą.

_- Spoliczkowanie pomaga! - podpowiedzia__ł__am szeptem bratu stoj__ą__c w drzwiach sypialni (tej w kt__ó__rej w__ł__a__ś__nie si__ę __znajdowali__ś__my). Oburzy__ł __si__ę __moim pomys__ł__em, ale nie kaza__ł __mi odej__ść__. Cieszy__ł__am si__ę__, ukrywaj__ą__c jednak swoje prawdziwe uczucia, opanowa__ł__am t__ą __sztuk__ę __niemal do perfekcji. Bi__ł__am si__ę __w my__ś__lach czy podej__ść __czy mo__ż__e bezpieczniej by__ł__oby si__ę __wycofa__ć__. Podesz__ł__am niepewnie i usiad__ł__am na brzegu __lóż__ka. Widok dziewczyny poruszy__ł __moje zlodowacia__ł__e serce. Wype__ł__ni__ł__o mnie wsp__ół__czucie, kt__o__re zapewne a__ż __ze mnie emanowa__ł__o, poniewa__ż __Edward spojrza__ł __na mnie z podejrzliwo__ś__ci__ą__. W__ł__a__ś__nie tego si__ę __obawia__ł__am. Oni nigdy nie przekonaj__ą __si__ę __do mnie. Postanowi__ł__am szybko odwr__ó__ci__ć __jego my__ś__li, a jednocze__ś__nie stara__ł__am si__ę __uzyska__ć __odpowied__ź __na pewn__ą __nurtuj__ą__c__ą __mnie spraw__ę__. _

'_- Wiesz, Isabella powiedzia__ł__a mi co__ś __wczoraj kiedy pobieg__ł__e__ś __do La Push z Quilem. Bardzo przeprasza__ł__a mnie, __ż__e nie pomog__ł__a mi w Rochester. Edward, ona chyba naprawd__ę __postrada__ł__a zmys__ł__y. - Wiedzia__ł__am, __ż__e z ni__ą __wszystko by__ł__o w porz__ą__dku, ale paradoksalnie musia__ł__am gra__ć __kogo__ś __kim ju__ż __nie by__ł__am. Patrzy__ł__am na niego z niezrozumia__łą __furi__ą__, chcia__ł__am by mnie pozna__ł__, by ju__ż __nie widzia__ł __we mnie tylko pustej lali. Ale m__ó__j brat ju__ż __chyba nigdy nie b__ę__dzie umia__ł __patrze__ć __na mnie w inny spos__ó__b. Zbyt wiele dekad min__ęł__o, zbyt wiele smutk__ó__w i cierpie__ń __mu zgotowa__ł__am by m__ó__g__ł __postrzega__ć __mnie jako dobr__ą__. _

_- Rose, dziej__ą __si__ę __dziwne rzeczy, ale zapewniam ci__ę__, ona jest normalna! Je__ś__li przeprasza__ł__a ci__ę __za co__ś__, czego nie mog__ł__a zrobi__ć __zapewne tak by__ł__o! - prawie warkn__ął __w moim kierunku. - I nie wa__ż __si__ę __okre__ś__la__ć __jej mianem psychicznie chorej - wbi__ł __we mnie swoje pogardliwe spojrzenie. To by__ł__o jak wbicie no__ż__a w plecy. Poczu__ł__am si__ę __zraniona! Jak m__ó__g__ł __mn__ą __gardzi__ć __w chwili gdy cierpia__ł__am razem z nim? By__ł __a__ż __tak __ś__lepy i nie zauwa__ż__y__ł__? Jedyne co mog__ł__am uczyni__ć __to wla__ć __w swoje spojrzenie wszystkie swoje obawy i cierpienia. Nie mog__ł__am wtedy nawet pomy__ś__le__ć __o tym jak cierpi__ę __z braku zrozumienia, z kt__ó__rym na pewno bym si__ę __spotka__ł__a. _

_- Cholera, nie b__ą__d__ź __t__ę__pa Rose! - Jego s__ł__owa wbija__ł__y kolejny sztylet w moje kamienne cia__ł__o, powoduj__ą__c nieopisany wr__ę__cz b__ó__l. - Uwierzysz jak ci powiem, __ż__e __ż__yjemy w Forks tylko dzi__ę__ki niej? - kontynuowa__ł__, a ja wywr__ó__ci__ł__am tylko oczyma. Nie zrozumia__ł __mowy mojego cia__ł__a, niczego nie poj__ął__. _

_- Zapytaj Nessie co widzia__ł__a w domu Black__o__w! - by__ł __rozgniewany. Zapewne (jak to zreszt__ą __zwykle bywa__ł__o) wzi__ął __mnie za bezduszn__ą__, pozbawion__ą __rozumu idiotk__ę__. _

_- __Ż__al mi was obojga - wzruszy__ł__am ramionami, wbijaj__ą__c w brata pe__ł__ne politowania spojrzenie. By__ł__am psychicznie dobita. Rozdarta! Min__ęł__am si__ę __w przej__ś__ciu z ojcem, posy__ł__aj__ą__c mu pe__ł__ny roz__ż__alenia u__ś__miech. On te__ż __zdawa__ł __si__ę __nie zauwa__ż__y__ć __mojej wewn__ę__trznej metamorfozy. Nie pojmowa__ł__am, __ż__e odrzucenie mo__ż__e by__ć __a__ż __tak bolesne. By__ł__am okrutna za __ż__ycia dla swoich adorator__ó__w, nie zwa__ż__a__ł__am na ich uczucia. M__o__j egoizm i narcyzm uderza__ł__y teraz we mnie tr__ó__jnas__ó__b. Oto nadszed__ł __czas zap__ł__aty - odrzucenie, kt__ó__rego tak bardzo si__ę __obawia__ł__am. My__ś__l, i__ż __b__ę__d__ę __musia__ł__a na zawsze pozosta__ć __kim__ś __kim ju__ż __nie jestem przyj__ęł__am z pokor__ą__. Musia__ł__am __ś__wiadomie rani__ć __najbli__ż__szych, Bell__ę__, Edwarda. Czu__ł__am si__ę __jak ptak zamkni__ę__ty w klatce, jak skr__ę__powany wi__ę__zie__ń __w__ł__asnego umys__ł__u. Chwil__ę __p__óź__niej us__ł__ysza__ł__am d__ź__wi__ę__k, pierwszy d__ź__wi__ę__k wydany przez jej odrodzone serce. Krew p__ł__yn__ą__ca w __ż__y__ł__ach, __ż__yciodajna ciecz, kt__ó__r__ą __mi odebrano, __ż__ycie, Bella od__ż__y__ł__a. Wampir nie cz__ł__owiek, cz__ł__owiek nie wampir. Ot czym by__ł__y__ś__my obie, obie niespe__ł__nione! Jakby los sprawi__ł __nam prywatny __ż__art. Zapewne obie po__żą__da__ł__y__ś__my tego, co nam odebrano. Ona - __ś__mierci, ja - __ż__ycia. Zna__ł__am Isabell__ę __na tyle, by by__ć __pewn__ą __swoich racji. Wiedzia__ł__am, __ż__e b__ę__dzie zawiedziona ze swojego cz__ł__owiecze__ń__stwa jak ja z powodu odrzucenia, ale musia__ł__am nadal gra__ć__. _

Spojrzałam na Bellę, która właśnie chciała wypowiedzieć swoje pierwsze słowo. Zacięła się w połowie. Jej głos nie był już tak krystalicznie czysty, cóż… nieśmiertelność jej urody również odeszła. Wiedziałam, że się boi, że przeżywa koszmar, wiedziałam, że czuje się nieatrakcyjna. Ale nadal była piękna! Chciałam przytulić ją i pocieszyć, ale tym zajmował się jej ukochany mąż, chciałam być jej przyjaciółką, podejść i powiedzieć z uśmiechem "Witaj Bello! Kocham cię! Witaj!" Zamiast tego pomyślałam o niej "dziwadło", rozmyślając przy tym o wszystkich najgorszych rzeczach związanych z nowoodrodzoną, by Edward dostał czego chciał! Mnie i moich okrutnych myśli, by się na mnie kolejny raz zawiódł! Wszyscy tego chcieli, potrzebowali tego! Więc im to dałam! Im więcej dawałam im z siebie, tym bardziej umierałam. Umarłam na zawsze gdy Bella spojrzała na mnie z rozgniewana miną. Nie była „dziwadłem", była utalentowana. Czytała moje myśli - te, które chciała, a ja nadal umierałam.


	12. Chapter 7: Lustro part 5: Esme

Jestem sercem tej rodziny. To serce cierpi! Jakimż to udręczeniem dla matki jest przypatrywanie się dramatom jej dzieci. Jakimż nieopisanym bólem jest myśl, że może stracić jedno z nich. Moje ludzkie wspomnienia były już bardzo zamazane, ale mogłam bez trudu ujrzeć w nich twarz mojego zmarłego synka.

Moje kamienne serce stało się cięższe, a ja z trudem dźwigałam jego ciężar. Kochałam swoje maleństwo, a ono mnie opuściło. Kocham również Isabellę. Świadomość, że i ona może mnie zostawić była przerażająca. Moje cierpienie narastało. Błagałam w myślach Edwarda by dał jej kolejną szansę pozostania z nami. Była moim dzieckiem! Ukochaną córką – synową, matką mojej wnuczki, częścią mnie. Czy dane mi było umierać z rozpaczy kolejny raz? Byłam na tyle zdesperowana, że osobiście poddałabym ją wampiryzacji, aby tylko uratować dziewczynę przed nieistnieniem. Tym razem miałam możliwość by ocalić członka swojego rodu! Nie zamierzałam zaprzepaścić tej szansy! Zrozpaczona matka była niczym lwica chroniąca swoich młodych! Tak, byłam zrozpaczona. W równym stopniu jak szczęśliwa byłam w momencie, w którym dowiedziałam się, że mój syn w końcu się zakochał. Wszystko co wiązało się Isabellą Swan było najważniejszym w jego życiu. Było równie ważne dla mnie. Edward był od zawsze moim ulubieńcem. Kocham swoje wszystkie adoptowane dzieci, ale on w jakiś dziwny sposób zawsze był mi najbliższy. Może to podobieństwo naszych charakterów, a może dlatego, że to właśnie jego osoba zapełniała mi uczucie pustki. Stałam się wampirzycą, jednak instynkt macierzyński pozostał ze mną po wieki. Edward zajął miejsce mojego rodzonego syna, pozwolił mi zaopiekować się sobą. Ból wspomnień, który był owiany mgłą zapomnienia ustępował. Wiele lat, dziesięciolecia, czekałam by jego serce otworzyło się dla kobiety, by był spełniony w miłości, którą nosił w sobie. Zakochał się w człowieku! W dziewczynie której uratował życie i przez którą wyjechał na Alaskę, zostawiając mnie. Obawiałam się, że tam zostanie. On jednak był dzielny! Wrócił i stawił czoła wszelkim przeciwnościom! Byłam najdumniejszą z matek stąpających po ziemi! Kochał tę dziewczynę nad życie, ponad wszelką granicę, której nikt nie był sobie w stanie nawet wyobrazić. Każdego dnia walczył ze swoją naturą, cierpiał w imię tego pięknego uczucia. Stało się jednak to, czego obawiałam się najbardziej. Konflikt na linii człowiek – wampir! Konflikt? Nie, to była po prostu kolej losu. Jasper, mój najmłodszy syn (w rzeczywistości najstarszy), nie był dość silny by zachować trzeźwość umysłu na widok krwi Belli. To były jej osiemnaste urodziny. Alice tak bardzo się cieszyła faktem, że może je zorganizować. Jest ona prawdziwą specjalistką w tych sprawach! Byłam szczęśliwa widząc ją w tym stanie, spełniała się. Los ukochanej Edwarda również się wypełnił. Była narażona na ciągłe zagrożenie z naszej strony, jesteśmy wegetarianami, jednak nie sprawia to, że nie czujemy pokus. Jasper w dniu jej wspomnianych urodzin uświadomił nam czym jesteśmy, a kim jest dziewczyna. Wampir i człowiek – historia tragiczna. Edward uzmysłowił sobie, że nie możemy jej dłużej narażać. Kochał ją zbyt mocno by móc z nią być, nie miał w sobie dość dużo samokontroli. To była samobójcza decyzja, ale nie potępiłam go! Wiedziałam, że to jego decyzja i szanowałam ją, mimo że chciałam innego zakończenia. Wyjechaliśmy z Forks. Umierał na moich oczach. Kolejne dni bez ukochanej zabijały go brutalnie. Był dzielny, ale jakże głupi. Nie wszystko musiało zakończyć się przecież jedną z wizji Alice. Śmiercią lub wampiryzacją panny Swan. Zostawił mnie kolejny raz. Wiedziałam, że ja byłam powodem, dla którego to zrobił. Nie mógł patrzeć jak się zadręczam. Bynajmniej tak wyjaśniał to Carlisle. Wyjazd Edwarda sprawił jedynie, że umęczałam swój umysł jeszcze bardziej. Kolejno pojawiła się wizja Alice odnośnie śmierci Isabelli, Rosalie dzwoniąca do brata by mu przekazać ową wiadomość. We własnej wyobraźni ujrzałam swoją śmierć, gdy dowiedziałam się co planuje zrobić zakochany żałobnik w Volterze. Planował samobójstwo, planował moją śmierć! Czułam namacalnie jak lód, którym było moje serce kruszy się z rozpaczy. Mój syn chciał mnie zostawić! Nie liczył się fakt, że on nie mógł dalej żyć bez ukochanej, mój egoizm był silniejszy. Dziękowałam wszystkim świętościom za ocalenie moich dzieci. Wizja córki była niedokładna, a Bella żyła. Poleciały obie do Włoch by ratować Edwarda. Moje najukochańsze skarby były bezpieczne i wracały do mnie, do matki tam gdzie było ich miejsce. Staliśmy z Carlisle'm na uboczu, w cieniu wielkiego filaru, czekając aż samolot wyląduje bezpiecznie na ziemi. Byłam spanikowana, nie wiedziałam jak zachować się wobec syna i jego ukochanej. Czy miałam krzyczeć, tulić ich, czy płakać we właściwy dla mojego gatunku sposób? Widząc ich idących od strony bramek do wykrywania metalu wyciągnęłam dłonie w powitalnym geście. To był chyba najodpowiedniejszy ze znaków. Zachłannie przyciągnęłam dziewczynę do siebie, ocaliła moje dziecko, dała nam szansę. Zostałam jej dłużniczką na resztę swojej nieśmiertelności.

– Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować – szepnęłam jej do ucha, po czym rzuciłam się na szyje synowi, karcąc go jednocześnie.

– Przepraszam mamo. – Te dwa słowa sprawiły, iż byłam najszczęśliwszą rodzicielką w całym wszechświecie. Z trudem powstrzymywałam łzy, były to łzy szczęścia. Wiedziałam już, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem naszych wszelkich problemów była przemiana dziewczyny w wampira. Dla nas, dla niej. Edward był jednak uparty niczym Rosalie. Po wielu zatrważających mnie zdarzeniach związanych głównie ze śmiercią, krwią i nieprzyjemnościami Bella została jedną z nas. Obdarzyła mnie również śliczną wnuczką. Byłam szczęśliwa, a część mojej ludzkiej natury została spełniona. Wszystko to miało zniszczyć przybycie Volturi powiadomionych przez naszą przyjaciółkę Irinę, która skojarzyła małą Renesmee z nieśmiertelnym dzieckiem. Straciła przez ten czyn swoje życie. Wiedziałam, że to mogą być nasze ostatnie wspólne chwile, ostatnie, a w dodatku bez dwójki moich dzieci, Alice i Jasper zdezerterowali. Wówczas tak pomyśleliśmy, ale oni szukali dla nas ratunku, którym okazał się Nahuel, chłopak taki jak moja wnuczka. Pół człowiek – pół wampir. Zostaliśmy ocaleni i egzystowaliśmy dalej, szczęśliwi i pełni nadziei. Jednak ostatni miesiąc był trudny. Z moją synową zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego. Edward na nowo stał się osowiały i rozdrażniony, niepewny jutra. Takiego go pamiętałam z okresu ciąży jego żony, umierającego z niepokoju. Bella doświadczała pewnego rodzaju rewampiryzacji jak tłumaczył mi to pewnego razu mój mądry mąż lekarz. Martwiłam się o jej życie (jakie by nie było) i o los mojego Edwarda. Wiedziałam jaki nastąpi finał tej historii jeżeli ona by nie przetrwała. Już raz to przeżywałam i oddałabym wszystko by mi kolejne takie doświadczenie darowano. A teraz patrzyłam z szeroko otwartymi oczyma na oddychającą Isabellę, której serce biło szybko i głośno, na jej przerażoną minę. Była całkowicie zdezorientowana. Zerkała na każdego z nas jakby szukała odpowiedzi na to co się jej przytrafiło. Nie była zadowolona, zdawało się jakby w oczach każdego z nas próbowała dojrzeć prawdy. Westchnęłam ciężko zerkając na tulącego ją Edwarda. Jego szczęki były mocno zaciśnięte, był spięty i skoncentrowany na tym by jej nie zabić. W pokoju unosił się słodki zapach krwi wymieszany z niemiłym odorem sierści wilkołaka stojącego przy oknie. Wszyscy byliśmy narażeni na pokusę śmierci! Irina, Nahuel, Eleazar odeszli. Czy taki sam los czekał Isabellę? Tak dawno nie polowaliśmy. Wszyscy wpatrywaliśmy się w dziewczynę, jakby była centralnym punktem wszechświata. Obawiałam się kto pierwszy zaatakuje. Jasper wydawał się być taki zawiedziony i rozzłoszczony, jakby walczył ze swoim pragnieniem. Alice... ona przerażała mnie najbardziej. Czy miała kolejną wizję? Czy to przez nią była taka zlękniona i zamyślona? Od chwili gdy zjawiliśmy się w sypialni nie otworzyła nawet oczu. Co ujrzała? Jaspera, Emmetta, Rosalie, Edwarda, Carlisle'a czy mnie zatapiających zęby w gardle dziewczyny? Westchnęłam ciężko, napinając każdy mięsień swojego ciała.

'_Nie pozwolę by coś stało się mojemu dziecku.'_


	13. Chapter 7: Lustro part 6: Carlisle

Zerkałem z nieukrywanym niepokojem w stronę Isabelli, która dosłownie przed chwilą zemdlała. Jakie to było do niej podobne. Stracić przytomność w takim momencie. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że musiałem zadać jej wiele pytań, zbadać ją i określić jej stan? Musiałem wiedzieć jakie zmiany w niej zaszły, byłem tego wprost chorobliwie ciekaw! Ale na chwilę obecną musiałem pokrzepić się ratowaniem swojej rodziny, ogólnie nie wyglądali najlepiej, od strony psychicznej oczywiście. Miałem wrażenie, że wszyscy przechodzą jakieś osobiste dramaty. Przed chwilą byli przecież świadkami okrutnego morderstwa, a teraz na ich oczach wampirzyca przeistoczyła się w człowieka.

Najbardziej obawiałem się stanem Rosalie. Ona zawsze pragnęła być śmiertelniczką i poniekąd miałem ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że z moich pobudek stała się tym czego z całego serca nienawidziła. Chciałem dobrze. Była jeszcze taka młoda, piękna, miała całe życie przed sobą i wydawała się idealną kandydatką na partnerkę dla Edwarda. Jakże błędna była moja decyzja. Oczywiście nigdy nie żałowałem, że Rose została moją córką! Ubolewałem nad jej cierpieniem. Jednak chyba nigdy nie uświadomiła sobie tego, że wszystko co jej odebrałem robiąc ją swoim pobratymcem zabrał jej wcześniej narzeczony. On odebrał jej ludzkie życie, a ja tylko przedłużyłem jej egzystencję w nieskończoność. Może wolałaby umrzeć? Nie wiem. Minęło już tyle lat i nadal wydawała się być zrozpaczona. Widziałem to w jej spojrzeniu każdego dnia. Miała swojego ukochanego Emmetta, któremu uratowała życie! Pamiętam jak dziś, gdy błagała mnie bym go przemienił. Nie mogłem jej odmówić, nie po tym ile cierpienia na nią zrzuciłem swoimi wcześniejszymi decyzjami. Byłem jej to winien! I obawiam się, że do końca naszego istnienia nigdy nie odkupię swoich grzechów wobec Rosalie. Kim byłem decydując o jej losie? Nie dałem jej żadnego wyboru, potępiłem ją. Moja Rose stała nieruchomo, wbijając swoje spojrzenie w omdlałą Bellę tuloną w ramionach Edwarda. To spojrzenie było odzwierciedleniem jej bólu, zazdrości i nienawiści. Biedna dziewczyna była świadkiem czegoś, o czym sama marzyła, ale akurat jej nie było to dane. Edward był załamany. Ostatnimi czasy musiał zmierzyć się z wieloma problemami. Czuł się w obowiązku chronić ukochaną, jednak nie wiedział w jaki sposób to czynić, nawet ja nie wiedziałem. Nigdy nie spotkałem się z podobnym przypadkiem! Isabella Swan była jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Sprawiała, iż moja dotychczasowa wiedza była znikoma, a uczyłem się naprawdę długo! Złożoność osobowości dziewczyny była naprawdę porażająca! Brak jakiegokolwiek hamulca w jej podświadomości sprawiał, że w towarzystwie istot niebezpiecznych czuła się bardzo komfortowo. Nawet w chwili zagrożenia życia brała całą odpowiedzialność na siebie. Brak u niej instynktu samozachowawczego wprowadzał ją w naprawdę poważne tarapaty. Biorąc choćby pod uwagę jej spotkanie z Jamesem w Phoenix. Znalazłem list, który napisała do ukochanego:

„**Edwardzie, kocham cię. Jestem jeszcze taka młoda. James złapał moją mamę. Nie mam wyboru, muszę coś zrobić. Wiem, że może mi się nie udać. Tak bardzo mi przykro. Nie gniewaj się na Alice, ani na Jaspera. To będzie cud, jeśli uda mi się im wymknąć. Podziękuj im w moim imieniu za wszystko, zwłaszcza Alice. Mam jeszcze jedną ogromną prośbę – nie próbuj odnaleźć Jamesa. Sądzę, że o to właśnie mu chodzi. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że komuś mogłoby się coś stać z mojego powodu – zwłaszcza tobie. Błagam, zrób to dla mnie. To wszystko, co możesz teraz dla mnie zrobić. **

**Kocham cię. Wybacz mi **

**Bella" **

To właśnie była cała panna Swan, chcąca chronić wszystkich po za sobą! Była, jest i zapewne będzie niezwykłą osobowością. Wprowadziła w nasze życie tyle zmian, staliśmy się bardziej pewni swoich wyborów, swojej samokontroli. Nawet Jasper mobilizował się do cięższej pracy nad sobą. Nigdy mu tego nie mówiłem, ale byłem z niego naprawdę dumny. Po incydencie w osiemnaste urodziny Belli starał się kontrolować swoją naturę bestii, okiełznać ją. Nie pozostał bierny w chwili, gdy ukochanej jego brata groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Trenował sforę wilków w zabijaniu nowonarodzonych wampirów, które miały za zadanie zgładzić naszą przyjaciółkę. Tak, Bella zdecydowanie nią była. Nasza zawsze oddana powierniczka.

W tamtym okresie mogłem zaobserwować jakie są relacje między nią a naszym wrogiem naturalnym. Osobiście nie uważałem Quileutów za zagrożenie, ale natura była bezwzględna. Dziewczyna czuła się wśród nich niezagrożona, chociaż wiedziała jak niebezpieczne są młode wilkołaki. Były wybuchowe i nieobliczalne. Zapewne obie nasze rasy obawiały się tego oddania z jej strony. Powinna być ostrożniejsza i zdecydowanie mniej ufna. Byliśmy i jesteśmy niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami przed którymi powinna czuć dystans lub choćby jego namiastkę. Moja synowa zadziwiała mnie pod każdym względem. Nawet w chwili gdy umierała nosząc w sobie potomka Edwarda nie dała poznać po sobie jak cierpi! Nie pozwoliła ratować swojego życia, a naprawdę brakowało mi już pomysłów jak ją ocalić szczędząc jej cierpień. Byliśmy bezradni, dziecko ją zabijało, a ona była z tego powodu taka szczęśliwa. Jej zachowania odbiegały od przyjętych norm. Zawsze skora do poświęceń i ratowania życia innym. Miłość zwyciężyła śmierć. Edward zmienił swoją żonę w jedną z nas za przyzwoleniem Jacoba. Obydwaj darzyli ją głębokim uczuciem. W przypadku wilkołaka nie umiałem tego zdefiniować. Jakby tą dwójkę łączyła jakaś szczególna nierozerwalna więź, jakoby ich istnienie było szczegółowo ze sobą powiązane. Nurtowała mnie ta zagadka i nadal nurtuje. Jacob stał przy oknie dysząc ciężko, wpatrywał się w nas złowrogo, gotów rozszarpać jeśli zrobilibyśmy nieprzemyślane posunięcie. Zapach krwi dziewczyny robił się niepokojąco dokuczliwy. Wiedziałem skąd u niego ten niepokój. Obawiał się, że zamordujemy jego przyjaciółkę, nie ufał nam. Byliśmy przecież wampirami i nie było dla niego ważne, że wegetarianami. Wpatrywał się wielkimi ślepiami w moją żonę, która przyjęła postawę obronną. Wiedział, że nie rzuci się na dziewczynę, tylko na tego kto zrobi krok w kierunku łóżka. W obronie swojego bezbronnego dziecka była w stanie zatrzymać każdego, nie licząc się z konsekwencjami. Taka właśnie była moja Esme! Kobieta o wielkim sercu. Moje myśli na nowo skupiły się na obiekcie moich wnikliwych badań. Byłem zafascynowany Isabellą i jej wampirzą naturą. Nawet jako nieśmiertelna istota odbiegała od norm przyjętych dla naszego gatunku. Jako nowonarodzona wyróżniała się nieopisaną wręcz samokontrolą, aż trudno było mi to pojąć. Sam okres przemiany znosiła z wielkim spokojem. Za każdym razem widziałem jak przemieniani wrzeszczeli i wili się w męczarniach błagając by ich dobito. Ona leżała całkiem nieruchomo z irracjonalnym wręcz uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy nie zdradzającej przez jakie piekło właśnie przechodziła. Byłem pewien, że to za sprawą morfiny, którą szprycowałem ją w prawie śmiertelnych dawkach. Po pięciu latach dowiedziałem się, że nie przyniosło jej to znaczącej ulgi. Jedynie myśl o Edwardzie i o tym, że będzie się obwiniał słysząc jej lamenty pozwalała jej zachować ten alogiczny spokój. Cóż, to było tak bardzo w jej stylu. Mała Renesmee była tak samo fascynująca jak jej matka! Posiadała niezwykłe zdolności i była bardzo mądrym noworodkiem. Byłem po prostu w euforii mogąc zgłębiać tajemnice matki i jej córki. To było niezwykłe doświadczenie! Analizowanie każdego etapu ich rozwoju. Prowadzę nawet specjalny dziennik odnośnie Belli i Nessie. Wystarczyłaby do tego tylko moja wampirza pamięć, ale te informacje musiały zostać spisane na papierze dla kolejnych pokoleń, na wszelki wypadek gdybym ja i moja wiedza odeszły w niepamięć. Byliśmy nadal narażeni na atak ze strony moich dawnych współtowarzyszy, rodzinę Volturi. Isabella zaczęła nowy etap swej przemiany około dwa miesiące temu. Nazwałem to ewoluowaniem. Z początku zdawała się być nieporadna, traciła zdolność korzystania z doskonałych wampirzych zmysłów, rozwinęła w sobie za to wiele nowych umiejętności psychologicznych. Panowała nad tym, który z utalentowanych członków naszej rodziny mógł ingerować swoim darem w jej jestestwo. To było naprawdę zadziwiające. Jej tarcza była fenomenem. Stwierdziliśmy nawet z Eleazarem, że z całą pewnością Renata nie miałaby szans w starciu z nią. Nikt nie miał szans!

Kolejnym odkryciem był fakt przejmowania przez dziewczynę darów jakimi były obdarzone inne wampiry. Była to oczywiście tylko hipoteza, ale póki co uzyskała zdolności Edwarda, Alice i Jaspera. Mogliśmy więc założyć, że ta teoria jest w pewnym stopniu prawdziwa. Była nadal jedną z nas, ale nie czuła potrzeby zaspokajania pragnienia krwią. Ona ją po prostu odrzucała. Instynkt drapieżnika nie zanikł i naprawdę z rozbawieniem przyglądałem się jak jej polowania ograniczały się do ludzkiego jedzenia. Człowieczeństwo i wampirza natura walczyły ze sobą o dominację. Zaskakującym było również przypatrywanie się jej zmaterializowanym myślom, to było niewiarygodne doświadczenie. Projekcje astralne były kolejnym dowodem na to jak inteligentny stawał się jej mózg. Jej ostatnie zwierzenia po przebudzeniu z koszmaru były powalające!

Bella zdawała się posiadać umiejętność ingerowania w przeznaczenie, w przeszłość. Trudno mi było nawet określić słowami co potrafiła. Pierwszy raz się spotkałem z czymś podobnym i wiedziałem, że tylko ja mogę jej pomóc w uporządkowaniu tego wszystkiego. Starałem się bynajmniej, a nie było to w ogóle zaliczane do czynności łatwych. Z pewnością przekraczało to moje kompetencje, ale nie mogłem się poddać! Eleazar poświęcił swoje życie w imię poznania prawdy. Jego heroizm nie poszedł na marne. Miałem w końcu jakiś punkt odniesienia – Daniel Volturi, najstarszy z rodu. Gdy pojawiłem się w Volterze jego już tam nie było. Przepadł bez wieści nie mówiąc nikomu gdzie się udaje. Wiedziałem jedynie, że był typem filozofa i próbował wyjaśnić jedno z nurtujących go wampirzych podań. Podanie o Aniele Potępionych, którym się zajmował, było dla mnie nieziszczalną wręcz bajką. Mówiło o kimś kto wykupi nasze grzechy i będziemy wolni od potępienia. Nie miałem jednak pojęcia dlaczego mój przyjaciel skojarzył to wszystko z Renesmee? Co wspólnego miała moja wnuczka z tym wszystkim? Odruchowo spojrzałem na Jacoba i zamarłem. W legendzie było coś o miłości i wilkołakach! Bynajmniej tak słyszałem. Kajusz! Dlatego tak uparcie tępił tę rasę, nie chciał by legendy się sprawdziły? Obawiał się ich ze względu na spełnienie przepowiedni? Z czym wiązało się zatem uwolnienie od potępienia? Z naszym końcem? Volturi obawiali się straty pozycji i własnego zapomnienia? Nie, to wszystko jakoś nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Jako człowiek byłem wychowywany w katolickiej rodzinie, herezją była sama myśl by jakikolwiek anioł miał pomóc istotom potępionym przez Boga. Eleazar musiał jakoś źle to wszystko zinterpretować, ale słowa wypowiedziane przez Isabellę o sprzedaniu krwi za bezcen dziwnie kojarzyły mi się z odległymi czasami mojego człowieczeństwa, z moim ojcem. Jedyną osobą, która zapewne miała jakiekolwiek pojęcie na ten temat była ta dziewczyna. Jasna cholera, że też ona mdlała zawsze w najmniej odpowiednich chwilach!

Zaniepokoił mnie również stan Alice, zdawała się tkwić w jakimś dziwnego rodzaju transie. Czy śmierć Denalczyka tak na nią wpłynęła? Czy doświadczyła kolejnej wizji, która doprowadziła do takiego stanu jej duszę?

Tak, moja Alice była z całą pewnością posiadaczką najpiękniejszego wnętrza na świecie. Martwiłem się o nią, przejmowałem się tym co zagnieździło się w jej umyśle, nie miałem dyplomu z psychiatrii, ale wiedziałem, że to coś bardzo poważnego.


	14. Chapter 7: Lustro part 7: Alice

Wszystko zdawało się być takie nierealne. Jakbym nie była już sobą, jakbym znalazła się w pułapce własnego umysłu. Byłam tym wszystkim przerażona. Śmierć Eleazara i te głosy w mojej głowie, to było stanowczo zbyt wiele jak dla mnie! Chciałam wyrwać się z tego stanu, ale nie mogłam. Czułam jakbym była skuta kajdanami własnej podświadomości. Wizje przyszłości, przeszłości, wszystkie atakowały jednocześnie mój udręczony umysł. Chciałam się od tego uwolnić! Bałam się nawet otworzyć oczy, by nie ujrzeć przed sobą żadnej ze scen, które widniały w mojej głowie Czułam jak całym ciałem napieram na znajdującą się za moimi plecami ścianę. Chciałam by mnie pochłonęła, by uwolniła mnie od tego szaleństwa w którym zdawałam się tkwić całą sobą. Głosy w mojej głowie, a raczej jeden należący z pewnością do mężczyzny nie dawał mi spokoju. Ciągnął jeden tekst powtarzając go w nieskończoność, przypominało to efekt zacinającej się płyty w gramofonie.

„_Gdy ciepło i zimno staną się jednym. Gdy On pokocha ją bez granic. Gdy miłość jasna spowije zmierzch - nadejdzie pojednania nów. W blasku księżyca zwycięży miłość, a odkupienie przyjdzie przed świtem. I zstąpi wówczas blady Anioł, by słońce rozbłysło o północy. Zakończy się potępienie me, gdym sprzedał za bezcen krew niewinną. „ _

Próbowałam skoncentrować się na czymkolwiek innym niż głos, który powodował u mnie bardzo złożone reakcje: przerażenie, miłość, obawę i najgorsze co mogłabym tylko poczuć, nieopisaną wręcz tęsknotę. Zdawało się jakbym znała tą barwę i ton głosu od zawsze. Czułam jak ogarnia mnie nonsensowny wręcz ból głowy, po stokroć bardziej dokuczliwy niż gdy przebywałam w towarzystwie Renesmee. Chciałam umrzeć lub choćby znaleźć się pod władaniem daru Aleca. Po prostu nie istnieć! Od ciągłej litanii powtarzającego się wiersza gorsze były jednak wizje. Obrazy zamazane jak i te ostre, aż nazbyt wyraźne, które wprost wtapiały się w mój umysł. Trudno było się na nich nie koncentrować, ponieważ jakaś część mnie zmuszała się do tego i zachłannie pragnęła je analizować. W większości z nich pojawiał się James, ten sam sadystyczny wampir, który chciał zamordować Isabellę i pozbawić mnie życia. To wspomnienie należało do kategorii tych zamazanych.

Nie znajdowaliśmy się w sali baletowej, lecz w jakimś ciemnym, strasznym pomieszczeniu. Namacalnie czułam jakby moje dłonie były skrępowane, a ciało bezwładne, jakby nie należało już do mnie. Poczułam się osaczona, bezbronna i pokonana. Nie miałam sił by walczyć z kolejnym widzeniem, a było ono przerażające. Leżałam na jakimś łóżku przywiązana do niego skórzanymi pasami. James nie był w ogóle do siebie podobny, ale wiedziałam, że stworzenie pochylone nad moim ciałem to był właśnie on! W najgorszych koszmarach nie umiałabym sobie nawet wyobrazić tak potwornej istoty.

Jego oczy płonęły prawdziwym ogniem, aż zdawało się czuć bijący od nich żar. Twarz wykrzywiona w okropnym grymasie przypominała odbicie samego diabła, którego na swoich obrazach przedstawiali malarze. Ponad jego barkami rozpościerały się złowrogo czarne, błoniaste skrzydła, jakby za chwilę zamierzał wzbić się w powietrze, a w dłoni spoczywał srebrny sztylet. Ten sam, który pozbawił życia moich przyjaciół. W momencie gdy przedmiot dzierżony w jego dłoni znalazł się w powietrzu, wszystko zaczęło rozgrywać się jakby w zwolnionym tempie.

Patrzyłam z przerażeniem jak kończyna mojego kata powoli opada w dół, kierując się w stronę mojej klatki piersiowej. Chciałam krzyczeć i błagać o litość, wołać o pomoc, jednak z mojego gardła nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Najgorsza z rzeczy, która mogła się przytrafić komuś tkwiącemu w przerażającym koszmarze. Moja panika narastała. Szarpałam się chcąc oswobodzić dłonie z krępujących je więzów, co jednak nie przynosiło żadnych efektów oprócz bólu. Patrzyłam właśnie na swój koniec, przeżywałam własną śmierć! W momencie, w którym narzędzie zbrodni przylgnęło do mej piersi by zakończyć moją egzystencję rozbłysło się w pomieszczeniu oślepiające światło. Gdy straciło na swej intensywności mogłam spostrzec, że nie jestem już więźniem sadystycznego potwora, lecz stoję z Bellą nad rzeką. Dziewczyna otoczona była jasną poświatą. Dawało to wrażenie jakby promienie pochodziły z jej wnętrza. Była w jakimś stopniu podobna do Jamesa, nie była sobą, nie przypominała mojej przyjaciółki. Była taką samą nierealną istotą jak mój kat. Jej oczy były koloru ognistej czerwieni, jakby jej tęczówki były wypełnione krwią, a kolor skóry był wprost nienaturalnie blady. Zdawała się być bryłą lodu, bił od niej przeszywający chłód. Odczuwałam to całą sobą. Moje plecy natomiast płonęły. Coś okrutnie gorącego stało za mną, składając na mojej szyi swoje parzące oddechy. Zapach jaki dosięgał moich nozdrzy był znajomy, poczułam przypływ zaniepokojenia, stał za mną wilkołak. Zajrzałam głęboko w oczy swojej przyjaciółki, chcąc odnaleźć w nich jakąś część mojej Belli, ale to nie była ona. Z jej ust wydobył się jedynie głuchy szept: „wszyscy przeze mnie zginiecie". Spod jej powiek uroniła się łza, szkarłatna kropla torująca sobie drogę po policzku. Nie mogłam oderwać od niej wzroku, czując jednocześnie, że coś zimnego przylgnęło do tyłu mojej szyi. Rozhisteryzowana spojrzałam raz jeszcze na swoją powierniczkę. Jej postać się rozmyła, znikła, pozostawiając przede mną jednak starszego mężczyznę. Poczułam się dziwnie bezpieczna. Wiedziałam, że z jego strony nie grozi mi żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie znałam go, nie wiedziałam kim był i jakie były jego intencje, ale nie bałam się go.

– Kocham cię Mary – szepnął w momencie, w którym światło na nowo mnie oślepiło. Cierpiałam… płonęłam... wiłam się w męczarniach… umierałam. Te wszystkie odczucia mogłam jedynie skojarzyć z opowiadaniami na temat wampiryzacji. Jakby mój własny umysł poprzez te dziwaczne wizje starał się naprowadzić mnie na jakiś trop, dać mi wskazówki.

– Trzeba ją uciszyć, heretyczkę! – Moje własne rozmyślania zostały brutalnie przerwane krzykami rozwścieczonego tłumu, który tkwił gdzieś w odległych zakamarkach mojej pamięci. Nikogo już przy mnie nie było. Zostałam sama w swoim szaleństwie. Ból głowy stawał się być coraz bardziej dokuczliwy. Pochwyciłam ją dłońmi, jakbym chociaż w ten niedorzeczny sposób mogła sobie pomóc. Nagle zrobiło się przerażająco ciemno, co nie powinno mnie w żaden sposób zaniepokoić. My wampiry mieliśmy przecież idealnie wyostrzony zmysł wzroku. Jednak ta ciemnia sprawiała, iż poczułam się ślepa i zagrożona. Nadal było mi zimno, nie tak wprost, odbierałam ten stan jako drobne ukłucia, co było przecież niedorzeczne! Ja nie mogłam czuć bólu! My wszyscy nie mieliśmy prawa go czuć! 'Co się ze mną dzieje?' – Moje bezwładne ciało pochylało się miarowo w tył i w przód, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła kołysała mną by mnie uspokoić. Z ciemności powoli zaczęła wyłaniać się jasność, której towarzyszyła delikatna nuta. Edward grał kiedyś tą melodię, ale nie byłam w stanie odnaleźć w myślach jej tytułu. Ten potworny ból głowy nie pozwalał skupić się na niczym. Pochłonęło mnie światło. Czułam się jakbym była pijana lub pod wpływem jakiś środków odurzających. Nie znałam tego uczucia, nie pamiętałambym tego doświadczała, ale byłam otępiałą i odurzoną dziewczyną wałęsającą się między tłumem zebranych ludzi. To takie nielogiczne doświadczenie. Z trudem utrzymywałam się na nogach, co w następstwie miało spowodować mój upadek. Podtrzymałam się jednak jakiejś kamiennej figury, kobiety – anioła, tulącej do swojej piersi maleńkie dziecko. Półprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzałam w dół kamiennego posągu.

**MARY ALICE BRANDON **

**UR. 1901 ZM. … **

Zrobiło mi się słabo. Stałam nad własnym, pustym grobem. Z tłumu dobiegł mnie rozżalony śpiew kobiecego głosu.

„_Ta łaska przeniosła mnie bezpiecznie w jakiś sposób i łaska zawiedzie mnie do domu. Pan obiecał mi dobro, Jego słowo upewnia moją nadzieję. Będzie mą tarczą i częścią mnie tak długo aż me życie nie ustanie..." (1) _

Jej głos podświadomie kazał mi spocząć w wykopanym dla mnie miejscu, ale nie mogłam się do tego zmusić. Nie chciałam umierać, nie mogłam! Ja już przecież nie żyłam!

Ktoś pochwycił moją dłoń, ciągnąc w stronę maszerującego tłumu. Z trudem podniosłam głowę. Bella, moja najukochańsza Bella uśmiechała się do mnie czule. Szłyśmy w moim orszaku pogrzebowym, doznawałam tego całą sobą.

– Zadziwiająca łaska, nieprawdaż? – szepnęła wskazując na rząd wykopanych grobów. Naliczyłam ich dokładnie sześć!

Wszystko znikło. Byłam wolna od atakujących mnie wizji i głosów dudniących w moim zbolałym umyśle. Dlaczego ona stała się na nowo ogniwem moich widzeń? Od około dwóch miesięcy była przecież niewidocznym składnikiem mojego mentalnego jestestwa! Co z tą dziewczyną było nie tak? Co ze mną było nie tak? Dlaczego w tych obrazach, które tak mnie dręczyły była dwoma różnymi osobami? Dobro i zło. Tak miałam ją postrzegać? Była dla nas zagrożeniem? Zbawieniem? Dlatego Eleazar wskazał w chwili śmierci swój palec na te napisy na płycie? O mój Boże, tak mój Boże! Co to wszystko miało oznaczać? Te napisy wyryte na mogile, na ołtarzu Eleazara, te słowa w mojej głowie. To był ten sam tekst. Jak wcześniej mogłam tego nie zauważyć? Jak mogłam nie zauważyć, że Bella była kimś naprawdę wyjątkowym? Już samo jej pojawienie się w Forks było początkiem czekających nas zmian. Edward stał się silny, zakochał się, pokonał własne słabości. Mogłabym to nawet ująć jako jego totalne odrodzenie. Mój ukochany Jasper – on starał się najbardziej, ciążyło na nim brzemię bycia najsłabszym w naszej rodzinie. Przeszedł na dietę Cullenów stosunkowo niedawno, obawiałam się o niego każdego dnia, będąc przy tym nieopisanie wręcz dumną z jego postępów.

Oczywiście kilka razy podwinęła mu się noga, ale alogicznie takie przypadki uzmysławiały nam tkwiące w naszej naturze problemy, tkwiące również w naturze Isabelli. Dostosowywaliśmy się do siebie, uczyliśmy i staraliśmy zrozumieć. Rosalie dzięki dziewczynie przeszła zapewne największą metamorfozę z nas wszystkich. Bynajmniej miała ją przejść, widziałam to! Wiedziałam, że ta zmiana nastąpi, tylko czas był niepewny. A może to już się stało tylko my byliśmy zbyt zaabsorbowani innymi rzeczami? To dlatego była w ostatnim czasie tak nieznośna i uprzykrzająca? Postrzegaliśmy ją jako bezduszną i zazdrosną wampirzycę, a ona z całą pewnością cierpiała niewyobrażalne męki. Dlatego czas był niepewny! Ona była już odmieniona tylko my nie pozwalaliśmy się jej otworzyć! My ją blokowaliśmy! My zmuszaliśmy do bycia nieuprzejmą. Siostro wybacz. Emmett – on zdawał się nie zmienić w ogóle, od zawsze narwany i bezproblemowy, duży miś, najukochańszy brat jakiego mogłabym sobie kiedykolwiek wymarzyć. Ten chłopak nie był jednak idealny, jego ego było równie wielkie co on sam! Tylko Bella mogła coś na to poradzić, i poradziła. Porażka przegranej wryła się w mojego brata głęboko. Zrozumiał, że siłą nie można pokonać wszystkich. Rodzice nie zmieniali się nigdy, kochali nas bezgranicznie. Pokochali również moją przyjaciółkę, byli zdolni poświecić własne istnienie, by tylko ją uratować. Na udowodnienie swojej bezinteresownej miłości dziewczyna poświęciła własny byt dla miłości i nowego życia. Renesmee – mała Nessie była bardzo wyjątkową postacią już w momencie swoich narodzin. Wpoił ją sobie Jacob, zdawało mi się czasami, że to jednak ona sprawiła, że to wszystko się zdarzyło. Byli tacy aż nadto idealni dla siebie, jedno uzupełniało drugie, zdawali się być jednością. Zdolności Nessie były wręcz niewiarygodne. Jakby wszechświat stworzył ją idealną dla jakiegoś wyższego celu. Anioł Potępionych?

„_Gdy zimno i ciepło."_ – Boże, to mogłoby oznaczać wilkołaka i wampira. Ta dwójka idealnie pasowała do tego wszystkiego: _„gdy on pokocha ją bez granic"_. Jacoba wpojenie oznaczało przecież bezwarunkową miłość! Moje koszmarne wizje miały naprowadzić mnie na ten trop? Tak! Oddech na mojej szyi, to gorąco, ten zapach. Boże, to był Jacob! Inna Bella? To była Nessie! Krwiste spojrzenie mogło oznaczać, że odebrała swojej matce ludzkie życie. Rozwiązałam zagadkę! Eleazar chciał nam powiedzieć, że to Renesmee jest kluczem! Że mamy jej strzec!

Otworzyłam oczy! Wszyscy byli smutni i wpatrzeni w łóżko na którym Edward tulił do siebie swoją żonę. Słyszałam bijące serce? Tak, zapach krwi unosił się w powietrzu, niezapomniany, słodki zapach mojej ludzkiej powierniczki. Esme stała przy łóżku w zastygłej pozie, gotowa do ataku, każdy mięsień jej ciała był napięty. Co tu się działo? Aaaa, krew, dawno nie polowali. Kochana matka, czujna i zawsze w pełnej gotowości by bronić swoich bezbronnych dzieci. Cała najukochańsza Esme. Jacob! Musiałam mu powiedzieć wszystko! Musiał wiedzieć! Musiał strzec Nessie! W ogóle co on tu robił? Nie namyślając się długo wstałam z godną siebie gracją i z takową prędkością rzuciłam się w stronę okna.

– Stój! – wrzask Carlisle'a zdawał się uderzyć we mnie z impetem. To nie był jego głos. Coś faktycznie we mnie uderzyło. Esme. Tuż za nami rozległo się gardłowe warknięcie wściekłego psa, odwróciłam głowę, potężna ruda kula leciała wprost na mnie, ukazując mi rząd ostrych białych kłów.

_...__Cisza... _

_

* * *

_

(1) _Amazing Grace: Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far and grace will lead me home The Lord has promised good to me his word my hope secures He will my shield and portion be, as long as life endures. _


	15. Chapter 7: Lustro part 8: Edward vsJake

JPOV

Biegłem ile sił w łapach byle tylko zdążyć na czas. A tego czasu zdawało się być niewiele. Musiałem dowiedzieć się z jakiego powodu moja przyjaciółka zabroniła mi przychodzenia do swojego domu oraz jakim cudem jej postać widniała na rycinach mojego pradziadka! Nie wierzyłem w żadne ze słów tego krwiopijcy - ojca mojej narzeczonej. Co takiego się wydarzyło? Jakim cudem ta pijawka przekonała moją Bellę by się ode mnie odwróciła? Byłem już w połowie drogi do domu Cullenów, kiedy przeraźliwy wrzask mojej przyjaciółki sprawił, że zatrzymałem się przerażony. Jakby dźwięk wydobywający się z jej krtani stał się nagle niewidocznym murem w który uderzyłem całym sobą. Moje myśli stały się jednym chaosem. Własne skojarzenia, śmierć - pijawki - Bella - śmierć, rozhisteryzowana Leah oraz błagania wszystkich członków sfory bym zawrócił, odpuścił. Jak mógłbym? Wiedziałem, że przez tych całych Cullenów moja Isabella w końcu umrze! Właściwie to już umarła, jeśli uprzeć się przy wariancie medycznym, ale nadal tu była, ze mną. Może nie udało mi się ocalić jej życia, ale ciągle mogłem cieszyć się jej uśmiechem - martwym, bo wampirzym, ale na Boga przecież była obecna w moim życiu. Chociaż tyle mogłem zrobić dla siebie, dla nas. W końcu doszedłem do siebie i pędem rzuciłem się na ratunek, ignorując równocześnie głosy w swoim umyśle. Nie istniało nic oprócz jej agonalnych wrzasków i mojej chęci wymordowania wszystkich krwiopijców. Zapewne wiedzieli, że się zbliżam! Wybawieniem byłaby śmierć dla mnie gdyby Isabella na zawsze odeszła. Byłem gotowy na walkę z przeciwnikiem, na moją ewentualną klęskę, a zapewne była ona nieunikniona. Przewaga liczebna wampirów była oczywista! Umarłbym z uśmiechem na pysku. gdybym zgładził tylko Edwarda, wypełniłbym dane mu słowo! Śmierć za śmierć! W momencie gdy minąłem jeden z cedrów okalających dom tych kanalii, wówczas z potężną siłą odbiłem się od podłoża. To był najdłuższy ze skoków jakie wykonałem od momentu swojego pierwszego przeistoczenia w wilka. Celowałem w okno pokoju z którego dobiegał ten świdrujący w uszach wrzask. Miałem nadzieję, że któreś z tych pijaw będzie stało za nim, że zatopię swoje kły w którymś gardle na powitanie. Jednak gdy od szyby dzieliły mnie zaledwie milimetry jakaś postać machinalnie odskoczyła od okna. Wkurzyłem się! Żadnego bonusa na dzień dobry nie będzie! Z impetem wpadłem przez okno. Szyba rozprysła się po całym pokoju, w przeważającej większości lądując na leżącej na łóżku Isabelli. 'Idiota' - wrzasnąłem w myślach sam na siebie. Mogłem ją sam zabić! Gdyby nie jej przeraźliwy wrzask pomyślałbym, że była już martwa. Chwila, chwila, dźwięk zagłuszany przez ten świdrujący w głowie hałas, czy to było bicie serca? To było bicie serca, jasna cholera! Poczułem ścisk w żołądku tak dokuczliwy, że zmuszony byłem do skulenia się. Ona żyła, a nad nią górowała rodzinka krwiopijców! Musiałem jej bronić! I nagle w pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Słychać było tylko dudniący rytm naszych serc, żywych serc. Napiąłem każdy z mięśni mojego ciała i zrobiłem krok do przodu w momencie, w którym dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku. Zrobiła to w tak sztywnym stylu jakby była jakimś robotem, a drobinki szkła opadły z jej piersi na uda. Spojrzała na nie ze zdziwieniem. Zrobiłem kolejny krok. Edward zapewne zaniepokoił się moim ruchem i syknął na mnie ostrzegawczo, warknąłem złowrogo w jego stronę.

'_Nie ruszaj się pijawko! Nawet cholera do niej nie podłaź!'_ - dawałem mu nieme ostrzeżenia. Swan najwyraźniej coś zaniepokoiło, bo szybko odwróciła głowę w stronę wciśniętej w ścianę tej małej Cullen. Jej facet, ten cały Jespar, czy jak mu tam było, mordował moją Bellę spojrzeniem. Wszyscy w dziwny sposób na nią zerkali. Z moich ostrzeżeń, czytający zapewne w mojej głowie mężulek Belli nic sobie nie robił i usiadł na skraju łóżka.

'_- Odejdź od niej Cullen! Zostaw ją w spokoju! Mało razy już cierpiała przez ciebie? Mało ci? Pokazać ci zwyrodnialcu kolejny raz jak wyglądała gdy ją zostawiłeś? Przypomnieć ci jak się czułeś gdy umierała nosząc Nessie w sobie? Co z ciebie za potwór? Zabiję cię kiedyś krwiopijco!'_ - Darłem się na niego z całą siłą swoich mentalnych płuc. Ten irytujący dupek nadal nic sobie z tego nie robił, co tylko nakręcało moją furię. Drań specjalnie to robił, chciał żebym się na niego rzucił, by Bella mnie znienawidziła. Wybacz kochana przyjaciółko, ale oderwę mu ten śliczny łeb dla ciebie! I aż mną wstrząsnęło gdy ten bezdusznik utulił ją do siebie.

- Bello? Bello, czy wszystko już w porządku? - zapytał. Krew mi zawrzała a sierść najeżyła się momentalnie. Jak ten sukinsyn śmiał w ogóle zadawać jej takie pytania? Jak cokolwiek miało być dla niej w porządku skoro była znowu człowiekiem i znajdowała się w pokoju z wampirami. Boże, ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę skomplikowana! Może by się tak w końcu zdecydowała kim chce być? Co jeśli zrozumiała, że kocha jednak mnie? Co jeśli zechciała być na nowo śmiertelnikiem, a jej pragnienie było tak silne, że sprawiło tę przemianę? Kochałem Nessie! Kocham i będę kochał, ale jej matka była dla mnie najważniejszą istotą na świecie, tylko moja miłość pozwoliła jej dalej egzystować. Byłem sukcesorem Ephraima i tylko ja mogłem zezwolić na jej pieprzoną wampiryzację! Musiałem teraz strzec Isabelli przed tą przeklętą rodzinką i Bóg mi świadkiem, że jeśli tylko ktoś się do niej zbliży zabiję! Wiedziałem już, że moja przyjaciółka jest znowu sobą. Jej głos, wygląd i nawet wyczuwałem jej ludzki zapach. Warknąłem kiedy Edward przytulił dziewczynę mocniej do siebie, a ona odepchnęła go delikatnie jakby się czegoś obawiała. To dało mi wolną rękę (łapę), to było dla mnie zielone światło! Bała się ich! Ogarnęła wszystkich spojrzeniem, które było pełne żalu. I zemdlała! Odpłynęła w lodowatym uścisku swojego męża mordercy!

EPOV

Cholerny kundel! Sprawił, że moja żona wyglądała jakby spadł na nią grad, z tą różnicą, że lód zastąpiło szkło! I miał wielkie szczęście, że żaden z odprysków nie uszkodził jej ciała. Nie wiedziałem jaką fakturę miała aktualnie jej skóra i jak łatwo było ją uszkodzić. Oczywiście nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru tego sprawdzać. Krzyki ukochanej w końcu ustały, a pokój wypełniały jedynie dźwięki umęczonego nadludzkim wysiłkiem serca Belli i dudniącego ze złości zwierzęcego organu Blacka. Dla mnie ten pies nie miał serca! W momencie, w którym moja żona odzyskała przytomność syknąłem w stronę wilkołaka by czasem nie śmiał się nawet poruszyć w jej stronę. Zrobił krok w przód i warknął na mnie! Miałem ochotę przetrącić mu kark! Co on sobie myślał zabraniając mi podejścia do własnej żony? Był na tyle bezczelny, że swoje myśli kierował prosto do mnie! Oczywiście nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru brać do serca jego ostrzeżeń! Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nasza przewaga liczebna była jednoznaczna z jego klęską?

Przyszedł, a raczej wtargnął, do naszego domu nieproszony. Bella zakazała mu przecież tu przychodzić! Ciekawe czy teraz miałaby do mnie żal jeśli bym zgładził tego narwanego wilczka? Złamał zakaz wydany przez nią samą! Och, jaką miałem ochotę błagać ją o pozwolenie. Musiałem jednak poskromić swoje pragnienie mordu. Teraz stan zdrowia mojej ukochanej był najważniejszy. Siedziała na łóżku i wpatrywała się w Alice, która zdawała się być już częścią ściany, tak na nią napierała. Zaniepokoiło mnie, że jej umysłowość była zablokowana! W głowie mojej siostry panowała cisza porównywalna do tarczy chroniącej umysł mojej żony. Zirytowało mnie to poniekąd! Delikatnie usiadłem obok najdroższej mi kobiety, pytając czy nic jej już nie dolega. Martwiłem się o nią i tym, że za chwilę sfora pożegna się ze swoją Alfą! Myśli Jacoba strasznie mnie irytowały. Powtarzał w kółko rzeczy, które wypominał mi już z milion razy. Stało się to poniekąd nudne. Moja żona była człowiekiem. Stała się nim! Samo siedzenie obok niej było namacalną torturą psychiczną jak i fizyczną. Uśmiechałem się delikatnie poprzez zaciśnięte szczęki, gdy wymówiła pierwsze litery mojego imienia. Najwyraźniej ton jej starego, ludzkiego głosu wprawił ją w osłupienie i smutek. Rozglądała się rozhisteryzowana po zebranych w pomieszczeniu osobach, jakby szukała w ich spojrzeniach odpowiedzi na nurtujące pytania. Było mi niezmiernie trudno, ogień palił moje wnętrze. Potwór z którym walczyłem dawno temu śmiał się w przerażający mnie sposób, triumfalnie! Był jednak zbyt mocno skrępowany więzami mojej samokontroli by przejąć nade mną władzę. Zdobyłem się na ten gest. Mocno przytuliłem ukochaną do siebie. Pachniała tak kusząco, jej krew zdawała się na nowo do mnie śpiewać. Wiedziałem, że czeka nas trudny czas, że będziemy musieli na nowo uczyć się żyć ze sobą, nasze natury będą musiały. O ile ona zostanie z nami, o ile nie odejdzie. Tego obawiałem się najbardziej! Pozostania samemu, skrzywdzenia mojej matki i reszty rodziny. Oni obawiali się takiego końca w równym stopniu co ja. Tuliłem Bellę jakby to były nasze ostatnie chwile razem. I poczułem jak drży w moich ramionach, jak drży z zimna! Byłem teraz w jej odczuciu bryłą lodu, kamiennym posągiem, starym Edwardem, byłem tego naprawdę pewien. Musiałem wydać się jej potworem, odbierałem siebie jako potwora, na nowo się nim stawałem. Myśli Esme uderzyły we mnie z impetem! Krew, cudowny aromat Belli unosił się w powietrzu, a moja rodzina dawno nie polowała. Byli wystawieni na próbę, pewny byłem jedynie Carlisle'a i Esme. Tak, matka broniąca swojego dziecka była niczym rozwścieczony byk. Na jej pomoc mogłem liczyć! Kupa futra przy oknie też była w tej chwili sojusznikiem. Izabella, jakby czytając w moich myślach zemdlała, osuwając się w moich ramionach. Jacob warczał rozdrażniony, nie spuszczając wzroku z żadnego członka mojej rodziny.

JPOV

Od pozostawania w pozie gotowej do ataku zaczął łapać mnie skurcz w tylnej łapie. Moje mięśnie były napięte wprost w nadnaturalnym wysiłku. Musiałem być czujny i wyłapywać choćby najdrobniejsze oznaki planowanego ataku na moja przyjaciółkę. Ten blondyn od kombinowania przy uczuciach zawsze wyglądał mi na najmniej opanowanego. Zawsze był taki… jakby głodny! On już wcześniej próbował zaatakować Bellę, w te jej cholerne urodziny. Blondyna - psychopatka też była na pierwszej linii do odstrzału, ona również chciała ugasić wampirzego kaca krwią dziewczyny! Pamiętam tego kopniaka, którego jej zasadziłem! Ech, ale ona chciała bym ją poturbował, walczyła ze swoja naturą.

'_Boże, weź się w garść Black i nie lituj się nad swoimi ofiarami'_ - zbeształem się w umyśle. Nikt z nich nie był mniejszym czy większym zagrożeniem. Wszyscy byli jednakowym! Mamuśka napięła się ukazując rodzince zaciśnięte zęby, z jej gardła wydobywały się ciche, głuche charkoty. Ją zabiję na końcu! W pomieszczeniu panowała naprawdę napięta atmosfera. Czuć było śmierć! Ja czułem wyraźnie ich klęskę! Jedyne co mnie frustrowało to ciągłe wrzaski w mojej głowie. Leah i Seth krzyczeli bym odpuścił i wracał. Wiedziałem również, że biegnie tu już Sam i Paul. Gdybym jednak poległ pijawki podzieliłyby mój los. To mi wystarczało! Ocalone życie Belli, a ich ostateczny koniec! Pierwszą osobą, która odważyła się ruszyć z miejsca była ta mała, śmiesznie ścięta balerina. Cholera jasna, lubiłem tę zawsze zakręconą pijawkę. Gdybym wcześniej obstawiał kto z Cullenów zaatakuje pierwszy ją ulokowałbym na ostatnim miejscu. Wyrwała się od tej ściany w końcu, biegnąc w moim kierunku. Akcja rozgrywała się w ułamkach sekundy, chciała zaatakować mnie! Nie namyślając się rzuciłem się w jej kierunku odsłaniając cały arsenał kłów w swoim pysku.

- Stój - dobiegł mnie wrzask doktora. Przede mną wyrosła niczym drzewo Esme, napierając całym ciałem na córkę. Zachwiały się pod siłą uderzenia, a ja leciałem w ich stronę. Dwie z głowy za jednym zamachem. Namacalnie mój oddech był już przy gardle przerażonej brunetki, czułem bijący od niej chłód. Zamiast wbić się swoim śmiercionośnym arsenałem w jej szyję coś z impetem rzuciło mną do tyłu.


	16. Chapter 8: Tajemnica Alice

BPOV

Od wszystkich burzliwych wydarzeń w moim życiu minął już dobry miesiąc. Ten okres nie był zaliczany do kategorii mile spędzonego czasu. Telefony od Renee były już rutyną. Dzwoniła codziennie, dokładnie o piątej w południe, jak typowy Londyńczyk pijący o tej godzinie przesławną angielską herbatkę. Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego wybrała akurat taką porę? Cóż, moja matka słynęła przecież ze swoich dziwactw. Gdy tylko telefon zaczynał dzwonić Edward wzdychał ciężko, za każdym razem wychodząc jak tylko podnosiłam słuchawkę. Nie chciał przypuszczalnie kolejny raz wysłuchiwać moich zapewnień, że nic mi nie jest, jeszcze. Dla mnie wspomnienia tamtego popołudnia również były ciężkie. Niestety musiałam do nich wracać prawie każdego wieczoru na specjalnych sesjach u Carlisle'a i jego kolegi po fachu, naszego sojusznika Liama. Mężczyzna również interesował się medycyną, a jego specjalnością była psychiatria. Towarzyszyły mu Siobhan oraz Maggie, która sprawiała, że czułam się niedorzecznie kontrolowana. Jej dar przerażał bardziej niż sadystyczne zapędy Jane. Przybycie Irlandczyków związane było z utratą przeze mnie pamięci. Z tego właśnie powodu rudowłosa dziewczynka tak mnie stresowała. Obawiałam się, że w momencie, w którym chciałabym skłamać lub zataić coś odnośnie tego co mogłabym sobie przypomnieć, ona będzie o tym wiedziała! Podejrzewałam jednak, że to Carlisle chciał być pewien czy moja amnezja to prawda! Nie jeden raz już go oszukałam! A teraz musiał być pewien w stu procentach, by móc mi jakoś pomóc! Pomijając fakt, iż jego chorobliwa fascynacja moim stanem wzięła górę nad typową zwykłą chęcią niesienia owej pomocy. Nie codziennie wampiry ot tak sobie zmieniały się na nowo w ludzi! Pogodziłam się z odgrywaniem roli królika doświadczalnego. Liam i Siobhan mieli mi pomóc w odzyskaniu pamięci, a Maggie robić za wykrywacz kłamstw. Bez problemu mogła stwierdzić czy ich nie oszukuję, gdyż moja tarcza słabła. Czułam się jakby moja rodzina mnie w ogóle nie znała! Czy ja kiedykolwiek umiałam łgać? I nie wiem czemu, ale Jasper bardzo się cieszył z powodu mojej normalności, hmm… normalność była tu zbyt wygórowanym pojęciem. Chłopak był rozanielony mogąc pomóc mi czasem się wypłakać. Nienawidziłam go za to. Jakby czerpał z tego jakąś chorą przyjemność. Cóż, blondyn zawsze wydawał mi się skomplikowany, nawet bardziej niż ja sama. Im bardziej uczłowieczałam się mój mózg zdawał się resetować w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Fizycznie byłam już stuprocentowym śmiertelnikiem, pomijając fakt iż moja skóra, jej faktura, pozostawała niezniszczalna. Tylko tyle pozostało po mojej wampirzej idealności.

Spojrzałam na zegar wiszący w naszym salonie. Dochodziła właśnie godzina grozy, Edward kierował powoli swoje kroki w stronę drzwi. To było już prawie rutyną. Poczułam napływający psychiczny niepokój: kolejne przesłuchania matki, upewnianie się czy nadal żyję, czy nic mi nie dolega. Jakbym była małym, nieporadnym dzieckiem. Wszystko zapewne byłoby w idealnym porządku, gdyby nie jej nieoczekiwany przylot. Nieoczekiwany? Z pobieżnych wyjaśnień Carlisle'a dowiedziałam się, że zostaliśmy powiadomieni dokładnie cztery godziny wcześniej, no cztery i pól według mojej wizji. Potrafiłam przepowiadać przyszłość! Wydawało mi się zatem całkiem normalne, że coś zrobiło mi pranie mózgu! Gdy tylko miałam szansę być kimś wyjątkowym w tej rodzinie los zaraz mi to odbierał. Tak jak odebrał mi nieśmiertelność, przynależność do Cullenów, moje prawdziwe ja. Jeśli przysłowie o ludziach fartownych mówiło: 'w czepkach urodzeni', ja zapewne urodziłam się czapką niewidką.

Zapewne nigdy w życiu nie zapomnę tego popołudnia, chwili moich kolejnych narodzin. Donośny krzyk Carlisle'a wbił się wtedy w mój obolały umysł niczym pocisk wystrzelony z działa armatniego. Byłam nawet w stanie poczuć jak mój mózg rozbryzguje się na poduszce nad którą spoczywała moja głowa. Odniosłam wrażenie jakby tej abstrakcji towarzyszył realny odgłos wystrzału. Byłam pewna, że moich uszu dobiegł donośny huk. Już kiedyś słyszałam coś podobnego. Uderzenie ciała o ciało, marmurowe istoty, wampiry, Ooi! Bezwładnie tkwiłam w objęciach swojego męża. W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowaliśmy musiało być zimno, czułam chłód. Nie miałam jednak czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym zjawiskiem, ponieważ nad moim łóżkiem wzbijało się właśnie cielsko potężnego stworzenia, tyle byłam w stanie spostrzec przez wiszący nade mną ażurowy baldachim. Wiedziałam, że to musiał być nie kto inny jak tylko Jacob! Podążyłam spojrzeniem za trajektorią jego lotu. To, co ujrzałam zbiło mnie z pantałyku – przerażone Esme i Alice. Matka chroniąca swą córkę przed atakiem, przed śmiercią. Jak na możliwości mojego mózgu szybko, wręcz w astronomicznym tempie, przeanalizowałam fakty. Wilkołak chciał rozszarpać bezbronne wampirzyce. Wywróciłam oczami, bo ten fakt zdawał się być absurdalny, lecz nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym co w ogóle robię, jakby instynktownie, pochwyciłam jego tylną łapę, która znajdowała się akurat na wysokości mojej głowy i z całą siłą jaka we mnie drzemała skierowałam tor jego lotu w przeciwną stronę. Edward nadal trzymał mnie mocno w swoich objęciach, jednak nie powstrzymywał przed tym postępkiem, a na jego idealnej twarzy dostrzegłam delikatny uśmiech triumfu. Moje poczynania względem przyjaciela najwyraźniej bardzo go ucieszyły. Kocham Jacoba, ale jego ataku nie mogłam tolerować. Gdy zaplątany w jasny materiał wilk wypadał przez framugę okna mój mąż spojrzał na mnie z wielką obawą. Nie o siebie się bał tylko o mnie. Byłam między ukochanymi istotami, co mogło mi grozić? Nie czułam obawy przed nimi! Jedynie dyskomfort psychiczny spowodowany okropnym bólem głowy i całkowitą pustką w niej panującą. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się co w ogóle robiłam w pokoju Edwarda, naszym pokoju! Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętałam było spotkanie z Alice nad rzeką. Nie miałam czasu i siły by zastanawiać się nad ogółem. Wszystko zdawało się rozgrywać w oszałamiająco szybkim tempie. Czułam się tak, jakbym zaliczyła właśnie godzinną sesję na bardzo szybkiej karuzeli. Wyrzucony przeze mnie przyjaciel wylądował na czymś z hukiem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale błagałam w myślach by nie było to przypadkiem BMW Rosalie. Odgłos wyginanej blachy sprawił, że poczułam jak skóra mi cierpnie. Coś było ze mną nie tak! To coś wówczas zaczęło mnie przerażać! To coś dudniło w moim ciele. Jasna cholera! W końcu zorientowałam się, że serce mi biło! Mój refleks umysłowy był porażający! I już zamierzałam zemdleć (tak było zawsze najwygodniej), ale z podwórza dobiegł mnie przerażony kobiecy głos, przenikliwy wprost wrzask mojej matki, Renee. Wtedy naprawdę miałam ochotę zemdleć! Co ona tam robiła? Rzuciłam szybkie spojrzenie na Edwarda. Wyglądał jakby cierpiał niewyobrażalne katusze, był skoncentrowany, a jego szczęki zaciskały się mocno. Już się nie uśmiechał, był przygnębiony. Ten widok wydawał się dziwnie znajomy. Teraz wiem, że walczył ze swoją morderczą naturą. Na nowo musiał zaznajamiać się z moim zapachem, uodpornić się na niego, trzymać w ryzach swoje szaleńcze pragnienie. Tym razem wiedziałam jakie uczucia mu towarzyszą, sama byłam przecież wampirem, jedynie pięć lat, ale byłam. Boże, dlaczego los mnie tak karał? Wrzask matki nie pozwalał mi się jednak na niczym skupić, a wiedziałam, że wiele rzeczy było nie tak! Począwszy od faktu, że żyłam, z punktu medycznego byłam człowiekiem, może jakimś dziwolągiem, ale na pewno już nie wampirem!

– Ratunku!

– Renee, zostań w samochodzie! – wołała Esme, wychylając się przez okno.

– Emmett, oszalałeś? Po schodach! – upomniała syna, który zamierzał właśnie przechylić się przez framugę. Prychnęłam pod nosem. Byłam pewna, że to nie może się dziać naprawdę! To pewnie przez tą coca – colę serwowaną przez Jaspera na przyjęciu miałam jakiegoś rodzaju omamy słuchowe i wizualne. Wówczas naprawdę byłam o tym święcie przekonana.

– Miała przyjechać za cztery godziny! – panikował Carlisle, ujmując Alice za jej drobne ramiona. – Za cztery i pół, jeśli Bella miała rację. Minęło już tyle czasu? Faktycznie jej wizja się sprawdziła! Alice, co się stanie? Widzisz cokolwiek? – wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, która wyglądała jakby była pod wpływem jakiś środków odurzających. Pierwszy raz widziałam przyjaciółkę w tak kiepskim stanie. Nie bałam się nawet stwierdzić, że musiała wyglądać gorzej ode mnie! Słowa Carlisle'a odnośnie moich wizji wydawały się kiepskim żartem. Oczywiście nie dosłyszałam jej odpowiedzi, bo moja rozhisteryzowana rodzicielka darła się dalej w niebogłosy.

– Boże, uważajcie! Z lasu wychodzą kolejne dwa! Weźcie broń! Zabijcie to coś! Weźcie to coś z mojego auta! Jezu, to wilk!

Zdawało mi się jakbym tkwiła w jakiegoś rodzaju śnie, czy w czymś podobnym. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę! Takie rzeczy się po prostu nie zdarzały! No tak, byłam, jestem Bellą, mi takie rzeczy miały prawo się przytrafiać. Dziwne, że meteor wtedy we mnie nie uderzył! Oj, a byłoby to wówczas dla mnie łaską Bożą. Chciałam by mi ktoś w końcu te wszystkie otaczające mnie rewelacje wyjaśnił, ale nie było nawet takiej sposobności. Wszyscy starali się załagodzić problem z moją matką, bo rozhisteryzowana Renee była niczym mój los, nieprzewidywalna! Całe zamieszanie wydawało się sięgnąć zenitu w momencie, gdy rozpędzony radiowóz Charliego z piskiem opon zatrzymał się milimetry od Emmetta. Stałam już przy oknie i obserwowałam scenę z góry, byłam zbyt wielkim tchórzem by w tym wszystkim uczestniczyć. Em zapewne zrobił unik by nie staranować sobą policyjnego wozu, ale moje ludzkie oko nie mogło już tego dostrzec. Miałam ochotę rzucić się z okna! Byłam tak beznadziejnym przypadkiem, że nawet śmierć ze mnie zrezygnowała! Jednak to, co zrobił mój ojciec! Myślałam, że serce podejdzie mi do gardła ze strachu, z obawy o przyjaciela, którego sama zresztą zraniłam przed chwilą. Jakby w zwolnionym tempie moje oczy rejestrowały zajście na trawniku Cullenów. Charlie wyciągający broń, celujący nią w Jacoba, wystrzał, mój zrozpaczony krzyk: „ nieeeee", krzyk euforii mojej matki: „dawaj Charlie! Strzelaj do niego! Zabij go!" Nie pamiętam jak, ale znalazłam się na dole. Musiałam zrobić coś strasznie głupiego, ponieważ nastała krępująca cisza, spojrzenia wszystkich skierowane były na mnie. Boże, czy moja lekkomyślność zawsze musiała stawiać mnie w centrum uwagi? Fakt! Wyskoczyłam sobie ot tak z okna by ratować wilka, który chciał mi wymordować rodzinę! To mogło zszokować Cullenów. Dla matki zapewne szokiem był już sam fakt owego skoku! Paradoksalnie powinnam być przecież rozłożona na ziemi przypominając jeden z obrazów Picassa. Ojciec zerkał na mnie niepewnie. Nie wyglądałam już jak z żurnala wyjęta. Wilki wlepiały swoje wielkie ślepia ze zdziwieniem. Te rewelacje o moim uczłowieczeniu się mieli z pierwszej ręki, z myśli Jacoba. Musieli mieć niezły ubaw ze mnie! Nie. Na pewno nie było im do śmiechu. Wszyscy znaleźliśmy się na straconej pozycji! Moja matka była naszym katem! Nie! My byliśmy jej!

– Edward, bierz strzelbę! – Krzyk ojca przywrócił mnie do świadomości. Zadrżałam. Miałam ochotę wyszczerzyć w jego kierunku zęby i wydać z siebie przeraźliwy charkot, zamiast tego jedyne co wydostało się z mojej krtani to męczące krztuszenie się. Zbeształam się w myślach! Mi, głupiej idiotce zachciało się udawać wampira! Charlie spojrzał błagalnie na mojego męża, jakby starał się mu coś ważnego powiedzieć.

– Carlisle! W garażu jest broń! Trzeba przegonić tą sforę! Charlie zawiadom wszystkich, że te wilki tu są! To jest szansa by się ich pozbyć raz na zawsze! Już nikogo nie zabiją! – Edward dyrygował wszystkimi, a ja czułam jak moja szczęka zaczyna opadać na ziemię.

– Renee, musisz stąd wyjechać! Tu jest niebezpiecznie! Esme, zabierz ją na lotnisko i wsadź w pierwszy lepszy samolot! – szeryf nakazał mojej teściowej wywieźć spanikowaną kobietę z Forks. W końcu moje szare komórki złożyły wszystko w miarę sensowną całość. Ojciec błagał w myślach żeby Edward mu pomógł wykurzyć moją matkę na Florydę, z której w ogóle nie powinna się zresztą ruszać. A to, że mój mąż potrafił w nich czytać... Nigdy nie posądziłabym Charliego o taki gest! Wiedział jak nie na rękę był przyjazd jego byłej żony do naszego małego miasteczka. I skąd u niego takie wyczucie czasu? Wiedział o jej przylocie? Niewiedza panująca w moim otępiałym umyśle bardzo mnie irytowała.

– Bella, wracaj na górę! Zadzwonię jak tylko będę w stanie! – dobiegły mnie spanikowane słowa rodzicielki wsiadającej do Mercedesa. Jedyne co pozostało po Renee to tuman kurzu i jej wrzaski świdrujące w mojej głowie. Dalszej części nie pamiętam, ponieważ jak to miewałam w zwyczaju po prostu zemdlałam.

Emmett opowiadał mi na następny dzień jak wszystko się skończyło. Był zawiedziony, że obeszło się bez walki, ale i tak przytulił mnie mocno, wkładając w ten gest bezmiar delikatności wręcz. Wszyscy bali się mnie nawet dotknąć! Czułam się jak laleczka z nietłukącej się porcelany, o czym przekonałam się tego samego dnia spadając ze schodów. Chciałam zejść zbyt szybko jak na swoje nowe, ludzkie możliwości. Nie miałam nawet jednego otarcia czy drobnego skaleczenia. Cała rodzina była tym zajściem zatrwożona (obawiali się, że jednak przetrącę sobie kark), a ja cieszyłam się jak małe dziecko, które właśnie dostało cukierka. Jedyne co udało mi się z siebie wykrzesać to: – Może i jestem tylko szarym człowieczkiem, ale bez wizyt na ostrym dyżurze najwyraźniej się obejdzie! – Spojrzałam odruchowo na te nieszczęsne wskazówki zegara, jakby to one były moim niewdzięcznym losem. Czas mijał nieubłaganie, starzałam się, z każdą nadchodzącą minutą byłam bliższa śmierci. I tej w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, i tej, którą codziennie serwowała mi moja własna matka. Wybiła piąta w południe, odruchowo skierowałam dłoń po słuchawkę. Wydawało się wiecznością trzymanie jej w powietrzu w oczekiwaniu na pierwsze takty wygrywanej melodii. Telefon jednak milczał. Przez kolejne dziesięć minut zerkałam nerwowo na swoją dłoń i zegar. Opuściłam rękę z uśmiechem triumfu na twarzy.

'_W końcu dała sobie spokoj' – _pomyślałam zadowolona z faktu, iż kolejny raz, może nawet milionowy, nie będę musiała zapewniać jej, że nic mi nie dolega, a moja złamana noga zrosła się idealnie. Musieliśmy wymyślić moją kontuzję, o ile dwukrotne złamanie można było nazwać tylko kontuzją, by zamydlić oczy Renee. Ludzie (w moim przypadku nie wiadomo co) wyskakując z okna rzadko kiedy nie robili sobie krzywdy! Ja byłam pechową Isabellą, więc takowy wyskok musiałby się dla mnie skończyć co najmniej połamaniem kręgosłupa w dziesięciu miejscach. Matka niestety była świadkiem mojego wyczynu! Carlisle jako fachowiec wytłumaczył jej, że z powodu szoku i traumy spowodowanych tamtym wydarzeniem nie poczułam nawet bólu, na całe szczęście uwierzyła.

'Ding, Ding, Ding' – mój dobry nastrój prysł niczym bańka mydlana! Spojrzałam z odrazą na aparat telefoniczny i poczułam nieodpartą chęć ciśnięcia nim o ścianę. Wbrew sobie skierowałam ponownie dłoń po słuchawkę. _'Piętnaście minut spoźnienia!' - _prychnęłam w myślach, zerkając odruchowo na czasomierz, który zdawał się być już najbardziej znienawidzoną rzeczą w tym domu, zaraz po telefonie który właśnie przyłożyłam do ucha.

– Hallo! – burknęłam oschle.

– Bella? – odezwał się głos po drugiej stronie należący do mojego teścia. _'Nie, Krolowa Elżbieta!' _– pomyślałam zirytowana, jakby jeszcze jakaś kobieta oprócz mnie zamieszkiwała ten dom! Nessie się przecież wyprowadziła.

– Tak, to ja! Carlisle, o co chodzi? – starałam się by ton mojego głosu brzmiał w miarę przyjaźnie, ponieważ zawsze przed rozmową z matką byłam nerwowo nabuzowana.

– Ehmm... Miałaś być piętnaście minut temu u mnie w gabinecie! – odchrząknął niepewnie, cały mój teść i to jego wieczne bycie miłym.

– Co? O jejku! Carlisle, zapomniałam! Cóż, chyba mogłam prawda? Z możliwościami mojego mózgu powinnam się cieszyć, że w ogóle nie zapominam oddychać! – zażartowałam nerwowo. – Jeśli to nie kłopot zaraz u was będę, tylko znajdę Edwarda i mu powiem... No tak, pewnie już wychwycił to z tysiąc razy z twojej głowy gdy zastanawiałeś się: gdzie ta Bella się podziewa? Jak zwykle zapomniała przyjść na terapię. – Czułam się niedorzecznie zakłopotana. Jeśli medycyna jeszcze za mojego życia poszłaby do przodu i ktoś zechciałby zrobić pierwszy w historii transplantologii przeszczep mózgu… Boże, zgłosiłabym się jako ochotnik! Z całą pewnością byłam pierwszą osobą najpilniej owej transplantacji potrzebującą!

– Będziemy na ciebie czekać! Do zobaczenia Bello! – pożegnał się, a mi zrobiło się jakoś w dziwny sposób niedobrze. Mówiąc w liczbie mnogiej miał zapewne na myśli Liama i jego towarzyszkę! Dotychczas ich przyjazd w celu uzdrowienia mojego umysłu był daremny, niczego nie pamiętałam od chwili rozmowy z Alice. Owszem, od jakiś paru dni zaczęły mnie nawiedzać niepokojące sny, ale nie były związane z całą pewnością z moją przeszłością! Postanowiłam zatem, że to właśnie dzisiaj o nich opowiem swoim terapeutom. Może oni będą w stanie zinterpretować ich zastanawiającą wprost treść. Odruchowo spojrzałam w lustro zastanawiając się czy strój w którym paradowałam od rana będzie odpowiednim na wyjście. To co zobaczyłam wprost mnie przeraziło. Pomijając brak zsinień i pierza we włosach wyglądałam porównywalnie do pamiętnego poranka na wyspie Esme, wprost tragicznie! Moja próżność zawyła zrozpaczona. Odbicie w lustrze zdawało się nie być moje. Westchnęłam ciężko, starając się poprawić rozmierzwione włosy przypominające siano. Zagryzałam wargę w niezadowoleniu.

'_Cholera, jak czegoś z sobą nie zrobię Edward się ze mną rozwiedzie! Boże, sama bym się ze sobą rozeszła! Cholera, cholera, cholera! Chce być wampirem!' _– Stałam tak przed zwierciadłem i zawodziłam. Wiedziałam, że dla mojego ukochanego byłam z pewnością najpiękniejszą istotą pod słońcem, co zdawało się irracjonalne wręcz, biorąc pod uwagę jego wyostrzony zmysł wzroku. Edward zawsze był jednak ucieleśnieniem subtelności, jeśli mój wygląd nie odbiegałby od kury znoszącej właśnie jajko na grzędzie on i tak stwierdziłby, że wyglądam seksownie. Czasem mnie to przerażało!

Postanowiłam w końcu odwrócić spojrzenie od własnego odbicia i skierowałam kroki do garderoby. Dobrze wiedziałam, że żadne ze znajdujących się w niej ubrań nie będzie do mnie pasowało, ale i tak zmusiłam się do wejścia. Odwiedziny u Cullenów w prawie potarganym dresie, który pamiętał jeszcze czasy z liceum nie był dobrą opcją. Stanęłam po środku ogromnego pomieszczenia ze zrezygnowaną miną, czułam się jakby ktoś zgasił światło, a ja muszę szukać ubrania po omacku. Jako wampirzyca wykorzystywałam przecież swój zmysł węchu w garderobie. Wszystko miało swój zapach, jeans, bawełna, satyna, a jedyne co wówczas poczułam to słodki zapach Edwarda, a dokładniej jego koszulę. Nie miałam wyjścia i dobrze wiedziałam, że czeka mnie droga przez mękę, by znaleźć cokolwiek w tej krainie Alice. Podeszłam niechętnie do półki znajdującej się na samym końcu pomieszczenia. Widniał na niej napis: 'do wyrzucenia'. Uśmiechnęłam się mimowolnie, podejrzewałam co mogłabym w niej znaleźć. Moje stare ciuchy! Stare według Alice oznaczały użyte jednorazowo i przechowywane dla jakiejś fundacji. Gdyby mój mózg był podrasowany jak przez ostatnie lata z całą pewnością pamiętałabym jej nazwę. Otworzyłam drzwiczki ściągając usta w delikatne 'o'. Miałam tak dużo starych ubrań, zwęziłam powieki w niezadowoleniu. Nawet z miliona ciuchów z odzysku musiałam wynaleźć to jedno. Życie z Alice było niesprawiedliwe.

Zamknęłam oczy i chwyciłam pierwszą lepszą rzecz, najprawdopodobniej spodnie, gdyż była dość ciężka. I stało się coś co mnie naprawdę zaniepokoiło. Poczułam jakbym miała _Deja vu _, ogarnęło mną dziwne uczucie zatapiania się w nieopisaną senność. Otaczająca mnie rzeczywistość zdawała się rozpływać, moja garderoba wydawała się kurczyć i rozszerzać jakby starała się uspokoić swoje irracjonalne tchnienie. To nie widok mnie okalający zachowywał się dziwnie, a ja stojąc i dysząc ciężko przed obiektywem kamery, poczułam z tego powodu ogromny dyskomfort psychiczny i fizyczny. Mój mózg w astronomicznym tempie skojarzył twarz i nowe otoczenie. James uśmiechał się szyderczo, nagrywając mój list pożegnalny. Nie mogłam się mylić, ponieważ tamto zdarzenie tkwiło głęboko zakorzenione w moim umyśle, na nowo przeżywałam to spotkanie. Zachciało mi się wymiotować na sam dźwięk jego głosu.

_- Chciałbym wpierw o czymś wspomnieć, nie zajmie to zbyt wiele czasu. Bałem się już, że Edward się domyśli i zepsuje mi tym samym dobrą zabawę. Otoż jeden jedyny raz, lata temu, wymknęła mi się upatrzona przeze mnie ofiara. Przeszkodził mi pewien wampir, ktory darzył ją idiotycznie gorącym uczuciem – nigdy nie zrozumiem, co też takiego niektorzy moi pobratymcy widzą w ludziach. Ow wampir odważył się na coś, przed czym twoj słaby Edward się wzdryga. Gdy tylko dowiedział się o moich zamiarach, wykradł dziewczynę z przytułku dla obłąkanych, w ktorym pracował, i sprawił, że przestała być dla mnie kusząca. Biedulka była tak otępiała, że chyba nawet nie czuła bolu – tak długo przebywała samotnie w celi. Sto lat wcześniej za jej wizję spalono by ją na stosie, w latach dwudziestych dwudziestego wieku zostawał dom wariatow i elektrowstrząsy. Kiedy w końcu otworzyła oczy, silna siłą wiecznej młodości, czuła się tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widziała słońca. Stary wampir zrobił z niej żwawego młodego wampira i nie miałem już powodow, by ją ścigać... w gniewie zgładziłem więc starego." (1) _

Wiedziałam o kim mówił. Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? Gdyby nie fakt, że dalszy ciąg przemowy wampira nie nadszedł byłabym zdolna wyrecytować ją na pamięć.

„_Sto lat wcześniej za jej wizję spalono by ją na stosie" - _tylko te słowa mojego niedoszłego kata dudniły echem w mojej głowie. Zagnieździły się w niej i powtarzały w nieskończoność.

'_- Znajdź ją!' – _usłyszałam błagalny krzyk z trudem przebijający się przez złowieszczy śmiech Jamesa. Zamknęłam oczy, byłam przerażona, dlaczego to co ujrzałam było takie realistyczne? Gdy je ponownie otworzyłam znajdowałam się w ciemnym pokoju, wydawał się być zimny. W centralnym jego punkcie stało metalowe łóżko z ułożonym na nim czerwonym kocem w szkocką kratę, był złożony bardzo starannie. Moją uwagę przykuły skórzane pasy przymocowane do zimnych, metalowych ram łóżka. Ogarnęła mnie panika gdy mój wzrok spoczął na aparaturze do elektrowstrząsów. Czy taka właśnie czekała mnie przyszłość? Miałam zostać uznana za niepoczytalną? Czy wszystko co mnie spotkało nie było zatem wampirzą odmianą Alzheimera, o której wspominał Carlisle, lecz postępującą w galopującym tempie psychozą? Zwariowałam! Najzwyczajniej w świecie zwariowałam! Poczułam lodowaty dotyk na plecach, odskakując natychmiast jakby mnie coś oparzyło! Moim oczom ukazał się starszy mężczyzna, skórę miał równie bladą co moja, a oczy koloru głębokiego bursztynu. Uśmiechnął się niepewnie jednak jego spojrzenie przepełnione było nieopisaną rozpaczą. Miałam wrażenie jakbym skądś znała tą osobę, dziwna pewność w tym przypuszczeniu skłoniła mnie bym przyjrzała mu się dokładniej. Ubrany był w śnieżnobiały szpitalny kitel z wyszytym na piersi imieniem i nazwiskiem. _'_Dr. Daniel Volterra'. Byłam przerażona! Nie, nie umiałam nawet nazwać swojego stanu. Mieszanina paniki i zatrwożenia na sam widok jego nazwiska. Volterra czyli Volturi! To nie mógł być przypadek. Nie zapomniałam kim byli posiadacze owego nazwiska, jak bardzo zależało im na skrzywdzeniu mojej rodziny, jak chcieli unicestwić moje dziecko. Te wspomnienia wtopiły się we mnie aż po szpik kości. Mężczyzna nadal wpatrywał się we mnie swoim przymglonym wzrokiem z którego przelewała się właśnie szala rozpaczy.

– Ratuj ją! Ratuj moją Mary!

Ocknęłam się w garderobie, wciśnięta w najciemniejszy jej kąt, w dłoniach nadal dzierżąc stare jeansy. To były te same spodnie, w których... sala baletowa, James. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe z trudem utrzymując mnie przy życiu, czułam się jakbym przebiegła właśnie maraton w jednej z par szpilek Rosalie. Byłam zmęczona i przerażona. Czy to zdarzyło się naprawdę? Czy mój obolały umysł dochodził do siebie i zaczęłam przypominać sobie przeszłość? Swoje prawie dwa miesiące nieistnienia? Nie byłam w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, nadal w swoich mocnych objęciach trzymał mnie lęk. Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim mogłam skupić się na czymkolwiek, a było to ogromnie wielkim wyczynem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w mojej głowie panował jeden wielki chaos. Zebranie myśli w jedną sensowną całość zdawało się być niewykonalne wręcz. Dlaczego James od chwili mojego przebudzenia nawiedzał swoją osobą moje myśli? Przecież nie żył! Nie stanowił dla mnie zagrożenia, a jednak panicznie się go obawiałam. Dlaczego wszystkie te nawiedzenia bezpośrednio nie dotyczyły mnie, lecz mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Alice? Dlaczego czułam, że muszę jej pomóc! Była przecież okazem zdrowia (pomijając fakt, że nie żyła z medycznego punktu widzenia, co było zresztą normalne ze względu na to kim była, kim jest). Nie potrzebowała mojej pomocy, była stworzona do tego by być samowystarczalną. Nikt nie mógł jej pokonać, nikt nie mógł prześcignąć, wszystko w niej samej było idealne, jej twarz, zapach, a nawet głos. Ktoś mi kiedyś sformułował podobne przemówienie, mój mąż – mój Edward. Byliśmy wówczas na polanie, pokazał mi czym, kim jest, uświadomił mi jak bardzo niebezpieczną jest istotą. Sama byłam wampirem! Fakt, mnie trzeba było ratować nawet gdy byłam najgroźniejszym drapieżnikiem stąpającym po tym globie. Alice nie narzekała na jakiekolwiek dolegliwości, pomijając chwile gdy w pobliżu była Renesmee powodująca u niej migrenowe bóle głowy, co było dość dziwne, ponieważ wampiry nie powinny odczuwać tego rodzaju bólu. Nie narzekała, ale widziałam, że tkwi w jakimś osobistym koszmarze i walczy z nim całą sobą. Nie pytałam jej o to, nie byłam w stanie. Dziewczyna rozmawiała jedynie z Jasperem. Unikała nas, a mnie wprost jak ognia. Co ja jej zrobiłam? Czy Carlisle zataiłby przede mną takie informacje? Błagałam by streścili mi wszelkie wydarzenia z okresu mojej amnezji. Liam postanowił jednak wypróbować metodę małych kroczków i ze swojej niedawnej przeszłości wiedziałam tyle co nic. Niby miało to stymulować mój mózg by się sprężył i sam odszukał zatracone wspomnienia. I jaki był tego skutek? W mojej garderobie paradował sadystyczny morderca i doktor należący do rodziny o której osobiście wolałabym zapomnieć, że w ogóle istnieje. Doktor, wampir, Alice... Boże! Mężczyzna z mojego widzenia to nie był ot zwykły lekarz z potwornym nazwiskiem, to był wampir do szaleństwa zakochany w Alice. To chciał mi przekazać James? Tak mój umysł naprowadził mnie na prawdę! Prawdę? Nawet nie wiedziałam czy ktoś taki jak Daniel Volterra istniał w rzeczywistości, a nie był tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni. Wzięłam głęboki wdech. Ten czyn był znakiem dla mojego ciała, by czym prędzej dostać się do swoich terapeutów i zadać im te nurtujące mnie pytania. Carlisle był długo na dworze tych barbarzyńców Volturi, więc jeśli ten Daniel istniał naprawdę mój teść na pewno by o nim słyszał. Na lekko trzęsących się kończynach wyszłam z pomieszczenia podpierając się dłonią o blaty, czułam się jakbym była pijana, moje ciało po części nadal sparaliżowane było przestrachem. Jakimś cudem doszłam do kuchni po czym nalałam do szklanki napoju owocowego. Spojrzałam na niego z niezadowoleniem, odpowiedniejszy w tamtej chwili zapewne byłby mocny drink. Spojrzałam na zegar. Od wejścia do garderoby minęła prawie godzina, co było dość dziwne, ponieważ w moim wyobrażeniu spotkanie z Jamesem i Danielem nie trwało aż tak długo.

Drogę przez las pokonywałam w najszybszym dla siebie tempie. Mogłam oczywiście skorzystać z samochodu, jednego z wielu, ale nie byłam w stanie. Moje ciało nadal przypominało galaretę. W lesie panował półmrok i krajobraz otaczający mnie zdawał się złowrogi. Dopiero po dziesięciu minutach marszu i ciągłego potykania się o konary drzew zdałam sobie sprawę, że popełniłam wielki błąd wybierając się na ten spacerek. Byłam zmarznięta, przestraszona i nie miałam bladego pojęcia gdzie się znajdowałam. Zabłądziłam. Czy nie mogłam najpierw pomyśleć, że opuściła mnie już zdolność fenomenalnej orientacji topograficznej? Że moje ciało będzie reagowało na niską temperaturę i deszcz, który zaczął padać jakby na złość wszystkiemu. Oddychanie przychodziło mi z wielkim trudem, postanowiłam odpocząć i przystanęłam pod wielkim świerkiem. Drżałam z zimna zastanawiając się co dalej. Mogłam zacząć wzywać pomoc, a mój ukochany na pewno pojawiłby się przy mnie w mgnieniu oka. Z drugiej strony miałam świadomość, że wówczas zapewne nie pozwolono by mi samej spacerować po lesie, w ogóle wychodzić bez osobistej ochrony w postaci Emmetta lub Jaspera. Na to nie mogłam sobie pozwolić! Już i tak traktowano mnie jak małe dziecko potrzebujące ciągłego nadzoru. Zamknęłam oczy by móc skoncentrować się na myślach dotyczących mojego ewentualnego powrotu, starałam się odświeżyć w głowie trasę jaką pokonałam. Równie dobrze mogłam wynaleźć jakieś nowe równanie matematyczne. Byłam skazana na porażkę, w dodatku na tą bardzo gorzką. Sceneria otaczająca mnie doprowadzała wprost do ataku paniki, przypominała o chwilach grozy i wielu rzeczach, których wolałam wówczas nawet nie wspominać. W ostatnim przypływie rozsądnego myślenia uświadomiłam sobie, że mam przy sobie telefon komórkowy. Rosalie była moim ostatnim i jedynym zresztą kołem ratunkowym.

_Coś cicho, prawie bezszelestnie przesuwało się między drzewami i skradało podstępnie w moim kierunku. Czułam wyraźnie jak serce podchodzi mi do gardła. Strach na nowo paraliżował moje zziębnięte ciało. Zaparłam się o drzewo najmocniej jak tylko umiałam, jakby to posunięcie miało mnie w jakiś sposob ochronić przed zagrożeniem, a wyczuwałam je całym swoim instynktem. Mięśnie mojej twarzy napięły się mimowolnie, by zwolnić nagle swoj uścisk odsłaniając przy tym rząd białych zębow. Moje ciało zdawało się nie reagować na polecenia mozgu, ktory mowił by pozostawało w bezruchu, wciśnięte w twardą, zimną korę drzewa. Cały swoj ciężar przeniosłam na prawą, ugiętą nogę, wychylając resztę ciała do przodu. Szykowałam się do starcia z nieprzyjacielem. Nawet Charlie uczył mnie gdy byłam jeszcze małą dziewczynką, że najlepszą obroną był atak. Wytężałam wzrok w kierunku niepokojących odgłosow tak intensywnie, aż powodowało to pulsujący bol w skroni, a serce w mojej piersi dudniło tym samym tempem. Dyszałam ciężko zaciskając dłonie w pięści, kłykcie zapewne zrobiły się od tej reakcji trupio blade. Właśnie taka zapewne byłam cała - trupio blada. Czułam jak krew w niewiarygodny sposob ze mnie upływa, czułam jak moje dudniące serce szarpie się z wycieńczenia, by w kulminacyjnym momencie przestać po prostu bić. W zwolnionym tempie śledziłam wzrokiem coś, co zbliżało się w moim kierunku. Z kolejnymi ułamkami sekundy moje spojrzenie stawało się bardziej spostrzegawcze, na tyle ostrzejsze by dostrzec w ciemności czym było owe zagrożenie. Puma! Cała akcja przybrała normalne tempo. Tuż przed moją twarzą znajdowały się już potężne, lśniące, ostre kły drapieżnika. Byłam zdezorientowana jedynie reakcją ze strony mojego ciała, ktore w zatrważająco szybkim trybie odchyliło się w lewą stronę, by nie spotkać się z napierającym cielskiem zwierzęcia. Przez moj umysł przebiegało miliony myśli, ktore potrafiłam wyłapywać bez najmniejszego problemu. Moja uwaga była w stanie skupić się na każdej z nich. Odruchowo pochwyciłam w ramiona odbijającą się akurat przednimi łapami o drzewo pumę, by cisnąć nią o znajdujący się naprzeciw nas potężny świerk. Jej zawodzący ryk rozniosł się echem po zalesionym terenie, powodując tym samym falę paniki wzbijających się w powietrze ptasich skrzydeł. Wydałam z siebie przytłumiony, gardłowy charkot, wpatrując się w swoją ofiarę z dziką, wypełniającą mnie rządzą krwi. Na nowo poczułam wiatr, zarowno we włosach jak i na swojej twarzy, podczas pokonywania w oszałamiająco szybkim tempie odległości dzielącej mnie od dzikiego zwierza. Zdawać by się mogło jakobym w ogole nie wykonała żadnego ruchu w jego stronę. Zapewne nie można było zarejestrować ludzkim wzrokiem momentu mojego ataku, tak jakbym po prostu od momentu zderzenia dzikiego zwierza z drzewem stała cały czas nad nim. W tamtej chwili zapewne nie byłam bardziej oswojonym drapieżcą niż moja ofiara, ktorej rzuciłam się właśnie do gardła. Poczułam na swojej głowie dziwny nacisk, coś zdawało się mnie łaskotać po potylicy. Skierowałam spojrzenie w bok. Puma starała się właśnie wgryźć w moj kark, lecz jej nieudolne starania sprawiły, że wywrociłam oczyma z politowaniem. Zacisnęłam szczęki mocniej na jej skorze przecinając ją i zatapiając się w jej rozgrzane ścięgna niczym w wyborny deser. Zwierzę walczyło ze mną do swego ostatniego tchnienia. Zwolniłam swoj morderczy pocałunek wowczas, gdy nie stanowiło już dla mnie zagrożenia, gdy było już martwe. Stałam nad ścierwem dysząc ciężko. Coś lepkiego delikatną strożką spływało powoli z kącika moich ust. Otarłam wargi dłonią, bladą niczym księżyc, a jej biel kontrastowała z czerwienią w ktorej była umazana. Krew. Z mojej krtani wyrwał się żałosny i rozgoryczony ryk. _

Właśnie takiej reakcji spodziewałam się po swoich terapeutach w chwili gdy zakończę opowiadanie swojego snu. Ich zdumione spojrzenia i szczęki subtelnie opadające na podłogę.

– Długo śnisz już ten sam sen? – zapytał zaciekawiony szatyn, trzymając głowę zapartą o dłoń. W chwili gdy to mówił poczułam wręcz namacalnie jak świdrujące spojrzenie Maggie przeszywa mnie na wylot.

– Dopiero od kilku dni! – westchnęłam. – Co to ma być? Tak się objawia moja tęsknota do bycia... normalną? – zapytałam, wzdychając ciężko. Słowo wampir było dla mnie zbyt wielkim cierpieniem, wspomnieniem własnej śmierci, a raczej jej nadejściem, dlatego starałam się go po prostu unikać.

– Można to ująć w ten sposób! Śnisz bardzo pragmatycznie, a twoje wizje są, jakby to ubrać w słowa, wprost jakbyś realnie przeżywała to wszystko! – Carlisle zdawał się już nakręcać. – Czułaś smak krwi?

Boże, jeśli miałam odpowiadać na podobne pytania wolałabym wyjść.

– Nie! Nie czułam!

Spojrzeli na siedzącą w fotelu naprzeciw mnie młodą dziewczynę, która przytaknęła głową. Czułam się jakbym była przesłuchiwaną w sprawie o morderstwo, zaczęłam się denerwować co uwidaczniało się pod postacią zabawy moim pierścionkiem zaręczynowym. Musiałam to jakoś opanować albo piękny diament zaraz szlag by trafił. Od drapania, pocierania i ciągłego wbijania w niego paznokci nawet on, najtwardszy minerał na świecie pękłby niczym krucha porcelana.

– A miewasz może sny, które kojarzyłyby ci się z przeszłością? Wiesz, uczucie _Deja vu_? – Liam posłał mi naprawdę serdeczny uśmiech. Zauważył moje zdradzieckie zachowanie. Był w końcu psychiatrą, na dodatek bardzo spostrzegawczym.

– Nie wiem! – westchnęłam ciężko, rozkładając się na kozetce. – Nic co w pełni mieściłoby się w przestrzeni ostatnich tygodni. Nie, żadnych uczuć _Deja vu _– odparłam, przygryzając wargę by wydać się bardziej wiarygodna. I niby kogo chciałam oszukać? Miałam przed sobą cholerny wykrywacz kłamstw, psychiatrę czytającego z moich zachowań i teścia, który znał mnie na wylot.

– Hm. Hm! – Maggie chrząknęła upominając mnie tym samym.

– Nie kłamię! – mruknęłam niezadowolona. – Nic sobie nie przypomniałam! Chyba, że spotkałam Jamesa w ostatnim czasie! – dodałam ponuro.

– Kim jest James? – zapytała ciekawa rudowłosa.

– Kim był! Bo przecież wamp... Wy nie zmartwychwstajecie! – odparłam. – Taki jeden co mnie chciał zabić! Taki jeden z pozostałej całej reszty, która chciała mnie uśmiercić! – dodałam z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

– Wspominasz swojego zabójcę? Dlaczego? To było dla ciebie traumatyczne przeżycie? – Liam mówił powoli, spokojnie i strasznie usypiająco.

'_Jasne, wspominanie swoich niedoszłych mordercow to jedno z moich ulubionych hobby! Jakie tam traumatyczne przeżycie? Ot, jakby wyjście na kawę!' _

– Nie wspominałam! – zaprzeczyłam. – Sam przylazł! No, zmaterializował się dosłownie w mojej garderobie, która po chwili zamieniła się w salę baletową, w której chciał przed laty zakończyć mój żywot! Jakby sen na jawie! – zamyśliłam się. Nagle poczułam jakbym owych rzeczy już kiedyś doświadczyła, owych wizualizacji oczywiście.

– Czyli nadal masz te projekcje – westchnął Carlisle zafascynowany. Posłałam mu spojrzenie typu: 'o czym ty do cholery gadasz?'

– Że niby James wpadał w odwiedziny częściej?

– Nie Bello! – uśmiechnął się. – Od momentu twojego przebudzenia miałaś wiele podobnych wizji. Jedne związane z przeszłością, inne z przyszłością. Zdaje się, że nie zatraciłaś tego daru! – jego błysk w oku naprawdę mnie zaniepokoił.

– Daru? – prychnęłam. – Jakiś maniakalny sadysta wpada do mojej garderoby i mówi do mnie dokładnie to samo co kiedyś, kładąc nacisk na temat Alice, a później jakiś przeraźliwy doktorek, o jeszcze bardziej chorobliwym nazwisku każe mi ratować Mary! Właśnie, Carlisle! Kim jest do cholery Daniel Volterra? A może raczej Volturi! – podniosłam się z leżanki i wbiłam w teścia spojrzenie, a było ono naprawdę przypierające do muru. Nastała krępująca cisza.

– Carlisle! – moje zniecierpliwienie narastało w podobnie szybkim tempie jak jego niepewność czy poruszać ów temat.

– Był doktorem? – spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Podejrzewam, że psychiatrą! – odparłam, zerkając równocześnie w stronę Irlandczyka. – Lekarzem, który opiekował się Alice! – dodałam ciszej, nie byłam tego faktu pewna, to było tylko moje przypuszczenie. Mina doktora po części mnie rozbawiła, kryło się w niej zdziwienie, rozczarowanie i jeszcze raz zdziwienie. Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się nad czymś zaciekle.

– Dlaczego myślisz, że Daniel opiekował się Alice? – spojrzał na mnie z wyczekiwaniem, coś bardzo go trapiło. Postanowiłam całej trójce dokładnie opisać to co przeżyłam w swoim domu. Słuchali mnie w całkowitym skupieniu, analizując każde słowo.

– Masz rację Bello! Daniel był tym doktorem, który zmienił naszą Alice. Zginął by ona mogła żyć! Ale co on tam robił? Szukaliśmy go tyle lat, nawet Demetriemu nie udało się go namierzyć. – Mój teść ujął swoje czoło w dłoń, wydawało się jakby starał się przypomnieć sobie jakiś ważny szczegół z przeszłości.

– Kim właściwie był ten mężczyzna? – zapytała ciekawa Maggie, wbijając swoje szkarłatne oczy w Cullena.

– Moim przyjacielem – odparł krótko, dając jej tym samym znak by o nic więcej nie pytała. Zastanawiałam się dlaczego? Obawiał się, że będzie musiał w końcu skłamać w miarę kolejnych zadawanych przez nią pytań? Była równie wścibska co on sam. Zastanawiała mnie również bierna postawa Siobhan, która jeszcze nie zabrała głosu na dzisiejszej sesji, a z reguły zawsze zasypywała mnie ogromem pytań i porad.

– Dlaczego on odszedł z Volterry? – Wiedziałam, że ze względu na 'małą wszystkowiedzącą' powinnam się przed tym pytaniem powstrzymać, ale skoro ja musiałam być do szpiku kości prawdomówna, pomijając fakt, iż przyjaciel mojego teścia bardzo mnie intrygował, zadałam to pytanie z pełną premedytacją.

– Bello, to tajemnica która nie powinna teraz wyjść na jaw! To przez nią zginął Elea... – zaciął się w pół słowa i spojrzał na mnie z przestrachem. Minęła odpowiednia chwila (ok. dość długa) zanim mój mózg zorientował się dlaczego doktor Cullen przerwał tak nagle swoją wypowiedź. Wlepiałam swoje czekoladowe oczy w jego zlęknioną twarz. Dlaczego nie powiedzieli mi, że Denalczyk nie żyje? Kiedy to się stało i jak? W mojej głowie zapanowała wrzawa.

– Jak? Kiedy? Gdzie? – mamrotałam jak w transie, przez mój umysł niczym pędzące tornado przewijało się milion myśli, obrazów i głosów. Musiałam podtrzymać się dłonią metalowego oparcia kozetki, ponieważ od tego całego pobojowiska w moim umyśle zrobiło mi się słabo.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał troskliwie Liam, podchodząc w moją stronę.

– Zaczyna sobie przypominać! Pomogę ci Bello. Przypomnisz sobie niedługo – Siobhan odeszła od okna, kierując swoje kroki w moją stronę. Jej ruchy nadal przypominały dostojne falowanie oceanu, była potężną kobietą, lecz niezwykle urodziwą i pełną gracji. Taką ją zapamiętałam gdy spotkałyśmy się pierwszy raz, gdy zgodziła się razem ze swoją grupą poświadczyć świadectwo Renesmee. Zrozumiałam, że wampirzyca od mojego wejścia do gabinetu zaciekle starała się wyobrazić sobie zakończenie dzisiejszej sesji, tak jak wyobrażała sobie zakończenie starcia z rodziną Volturi. Z całą pewnością dążyła do tego bym poznała prawdę, bym odnalazła swoje utracone wspomnienia, swoją przeszłość.

– Jak to? Carlisle? Dlaczego? Co się stało z Eleazarem! – mój szok ową wiadomością zdawał się być nieustępliwy.

– Bello, myślę, że to wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko! Siobhan odpuść sobie na dziś! Ona nie jest jeszcze w stanie by zrozumieć! – odrzekł jasnowłosy mężczyzna. – Edward prosił mnie byśmy postępowali ostrożnie i rozważnie! Nie wiadomo jak zareagujesz na wszystkie wiadomości przed którymi próbujemy cię ochronić! – Cullen ujął moje dłonie i zdawał się przemawiać do mej duszy, dobrze wiedząc, że mój mózg będzie walczył z jego uporem. Zawsze posługiwał się moim mężem lub córką by mnie udobruchać. Nienawidziłam tego podobnie jak „mącenia w głowie", do którego uciekał się znowu sam Edward. Rodzina manipulantów! Nikt nie chciał stanąć na wysokości zadania! Wszyscy się obawiali!

– Carlisle! – warknęłam strzepując jego dłonie z moich. – A czy fair jest to, że w moim domu nawiedza mnie sadystyczny wampir! Albo zapomniany ukochany Alice? Nie pomijając faktu, że oboje już nie żyją! – uniosłam się w złości. Miałam dość traktowania mnie jakbym była małą laleczką z kruchego tworzywa. Cała trójka spojrzała na mnie z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Mój wybuch gniewu był dla nich czymś nowym, zawsze starałam się być opanowana i cierpliwa.

– Wyrzuć z siebie wszystkie swoje bolączki – poradził mi Liam głosem pełnym zrozumienia, pełnym tej całej Freudowskiej manipulacji, jakbym była ofiarą nieopisanej wręcz katastrofy. Byłam ofiarą! Cholerną ofiarą własnego losu!

– Zaraz wybuchnę! – czułam jak moja twarz robi się czerwona ze zdenerwowania. – Głowa mi pęka! – warknęłam, odruchowo trzymając się za czaszkę, która zdecydowanie zamierzała za chwilę eksplodować. Mój umysł kolejny raz został zalany falą obrazów i głosów w towarzyszącym im akompaniamencie nieznośnego bólu głowy. Nagle poczułam, że wszystkie niepokoje odeszły.

– Jasper! Przestań! Ty behawiorystyczny manipulancie! – wrzasnęłam w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. Kolejne wizje uderzyły we mnie z impetem. Polana, ogień, Jacob i ja. Ta myśl była bardzo niepokojąca i sprawiała, że czułam namacalny przestrach. Wiedziałam, że były to obrazy których wolałabym sobie nie przypominać. Moje wewnętrzne przeczucie (o ile posiadałam coś takiego) kazało mi odegnać te wizje i zapamiętać by ich treść nigdy się nie sprawdziła. To było dziwne, ponieważ nie umiałam nawet zinterpretować tego widoku – ja na grzbiecie potężnego wilka lecąca nad płonącą polaną. Jak miałam do czegoś nie dopuścić skoro nie miałam pojęcia czego w ogóle dotyczą projekcje mojego zdezelowanego mózgu? Moje dłonie nadal w mocnym uścisku napierały na obolałą głowę starając się równocześnie w dość niedorzeczny sposób chronić mnie przed niewidocznym zagrożeniem.

– Bello, pomóc ci przypomnieć sobie? – Siobhan nachyliła się nad moim skulonym ciałem. – Nie obawiaj się. Wspomnienia nie mogą cię w żaden sposób skrzywdzić – dodała spokojnym, melodyjnym tonem.

– Nie! – oponował mój teść w stanowczy sposób. – Nic na siłę!

– Tak! – warknęłam, sprzeciwiając się doktorowi w równym stopniu co samej sobie, swojemu wciąż narastającemu przerażeniu. Kolejna fala wspomnień, o ile były to moje wspomnienia, zalała mój umysł. Napierały na mnie całą swoją siłą, czułam jakby w mój mózg wbijała się cała oręż niewidzialnych, ostrych sztyletów. Moje ciało próbowało się scalić w jedną całość, gdzie każda część przylegała do siebie jakby była z metalu lgnącego do magnesu, którym było serce. Byłam niczym sparaliżowana ofiara własnej podświadomości.

– Przestańcie! – usłyszałam oburzony głos Edwarda, który jak bezszelestna burza wpadł do gabinetu. Ton jego głosu był szorstki, jak zawsze gdy coś go zdenerwowało. Poczułam jego zimne, czułe dłonie biorące mnie w swoje objęcia. Moje rozpalone ciało zdawało się topić w zetknięciu z jego chłodnym torsem. Odradzałam się niczym feniks z popiołu, moje wszelkie bolączki umysłowe odeszły. Mój Edward uratował mnie kolejny raz, ponownie przed moim własnym umysłem. Edward Wspaniały – nie wiem dlaczego właśnie to określenie przyszło mi do głowy w momencie, w którym wynosił mnie na rękach z gabinetu. Przepraszającym spojrzeniem pożegnałam swoich terapeutów, którzy stali w bezruchu wbijając w mojego męża niepocieszone spojrzenia. Chciałam koniecznie dowiedzieć się wszystkiego co związane było z Eleazarem. Każda myśląca jeszcze komórka mojego mózgu domagała się tych informacji, musiałam poznać prawdę. Byłam jednak zbyt słaba by zmierzyć się z falą wspomnień i zakazem Edwarda. W chwili gdy przekraczaliśmy próg drzwi domu Cullenów czyjaś dłoń spoczęła na moich plecach, czyjeś palce muskały moją kurtkę, jakby starały się zatrzymać mnie w pomieszczeniu jeszcze jedną chwilę. Niosący mnie nadal Edward nie zwolnił tempa, nie zamierzał pozostać w budynku dłużej niż było to według niego konieczne. Usłyszawszy wydobywający się z jego ust niepokojący syk, zapewne w stronę osoby, która próbowała nas zatrzymać, zmusiłam się do podniesienia obolałej głowy. To była Alice. Przypominała swoim wyglądem kobietę która straciła wszystko. Jej twarz była wykrzywiona smutkiem, czarne niczym heban oczy zdawały się odzwierciedlać wszystkie gorzkie pigułki, które w sobie niewoliła. Tuż za nią stała Rosalie, jej dłoń spoczywała na wątłym ramieniu siostry, jakby starała się wesprzeć dziewczynę w czymś, co zamierzała zrobić lub powiedzieć. Blondynka westchnęła ciężko gdy odwróciłam od nich swoje spojrzenie. Nie mogłam, nie miałam odwagi by zmierzyć się z koszmarami najlepszej przyjaciółki. Wtuliłam się mocniej w lodowate ciało męża, starając się zapomnieć o własnych mękach. Odeszłam pokonana.

Towarzysząca nam w drodze do domu cisza była kojąco niepokojąca. Jedynie napierające na mnie zimne podmuchy wiatru zdawały się szeptać w nieznanym mi języku uspakajające wersy. Może to był język leśnych elfów? Nawet złowroga ciemność nas otaczająca nie sprawiła bym odczuwała jakikolwiek niepokój. Edward był blisko. Doznawałam niezwykłej senności i zmęczenia, wiatr usypiał mnie swoją kołysanką do półjawy. Ukochany nie zapytał nawet czy wszystko ze mną w porządku. To było do niego takie niepodobne, obawiałam się tego, naszego powrotu, mojej nieopisanej wręcz chęci poznania własnej przeszłości, mojej determinacji wobec sprzeciwów męża. Nie lubił gdy drążyłam jakikolwiek nudny dla niego temat lub taki którego wolałby dla mojego bezpieczeństwa nawet nie poruszać. Druga opcja zdawała się być tą nieuniknioną i zapewne zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. To tłumaczyło jego milczenie. Wiatr delikatnie muskał moją skroń swoją niewidzialną dłonią, sprawiając, że moje powieki stawały się coraz cięższe. Dzisiejsze popołudnie było dla mnie pasmem przegranych, senność przechwyciła mnie w swoje ramiona.

_Stałam ponad płonącą czerwonym, złowrogim ogniem polaną. Nie mogłam oderwać oczu od szalejących językow żywiołu. Zdawały się ze sobą idealnie wspołgrać w swoim dzikim, chaotycznym tańcu. Widok, ktory chłonęłam był naprawdę przerażająco piękny. Ta czerwień, to złoto, ten magiczny widok wprost hipnotyzowały. Kolejny raz nawiedzał mnie ten sam obraz, wzbudzający we mnie dziwnego rodzaju niepokoj i fascynację. Potężny podmuch powietrza zmusił mnie do cofnięcia się o dwa kroki, moj wzrok uchwycił niecodzienny widok. Nieraz miałam to przed oczyma, jednak tym razem zdawał się on być jakby magiczny, przepełniony fantastyką. Z zafascynowaniem przyglądałam się jak potężne cielsko wilka unosiło się w potężnym skoku, jak ja niczym potężna wojowniczka dzierżyłam miejsce na jego grzbiecie. Stawiałam kolejne kroki w głąb lasu. Napierała w moją stronę niezniszczalna i wszechmocna ściana ognia, moja zagłada. 'I oto płonie słońce o połnocy.' _

Ocknęłam się leżąc w łóżku, obok mnie siedział Edward z posępną miną. Ten widok napawał mnie poczuciem winy. Od chwili naszego poznania ten cudowny chłopak zamartwiał się o mój los, zawsze stał na straży mojego bezpieczeństwa niczym mój prywatny ochroniarz. Za to ja, kolejny raz, musiałam okazać się bezduszną istotą skazującą go na cierpienie. Kim byłam? Potworem skazującym własnego męża na męki? Poczułam jego dłoń delikatnie głaszczącą moje włosy, zimno z niej emanujące zdawało się w pieszczotliwy sposób zbijać gorączkę we mnie szalejącą, zapał mojej wewnętrznej walki o poznanie prawdy. Dziwne mrowienie rozeszło się wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, przywołując tym samym falę wspomnień owianych delikatną mgiełką zapomnienia. Uczucie to kojarzyło mi się z wampirzym tempem biegu, z otwartością zmysłów jaki temu towarzyszył oraz namiętną świadomością, iż jest się bezgranicznie wolną istotą. Uświadomiłam sobie, że doznawałam właśnie czegoś co utraciłam dawno temu. Rozkosz bliskości, jakże zubożałą, ludzką wersję fizycznej wampirzej namiętności. Delikatne ruchy jego dłoni nieśmiało z zatrważającą obawą kierowały się w dół mojej szyi, pozostawiając za sobą ślad zmrożonego niepokoju. Uniosłam głowę w mimowolnej reakcji mojego ciała nad którym zdawałam się już nie panować, nie należało już do mnie. Byłam niczym bezwładna marionetka czekająca na kolejny ruch ze strony swojego właściciela. Każdy dotyk Edwarda zdawał się być przemyślany, doskonale wiedział jaka siła w nim drzemie, czym jest, a kim na nowo stałam się ja. Owszem, byłam człowiekiem co wzbudzało we mnie po części obrzydzenie do samej siebie, byłam nieidealną częścią nieskazitelnego pod każdym względem Cullena. Tak! Moje serce biło w oszałamiającym tempie, poziom adrenaliny zapewne zdawał się sięgać zenitu w tłoczonej przez wirujący organ krwi. Wiedziałam, pamiętałam, że w trosce o moje zdrowie Edward zaprzestanie tych delikatnych pieszczot, skazując mnie tym samym na kolejną dawkę wewnętrznych rozterek fizycznych. Byłam śmiertelnikiem, owszem, ale nie takim którego mógłby skrzywdzić swą nadludzką siłą. Moja zewnętrzna powłoka stała się niezniszczalną barierą chroniącą mnie przed urazami, chroniąca mnie przed samą sobą – niezdarną, ludzką Bellą Swan, niczym tarcza chroniąca niegdyś Bellę wampirzycę. Spojrzałam głęboko w jego martwe, czarne oczy błyszczące z pożądania. Nie wiedziałam jednak czego dokładnie pragnął bardziej, mojego ciała czy mojej pędzącej przez żyły niczym lawina krwi. Im bardziej starał się pogłębiać swoje delikatne pieszczenie moich ramion, tym więcej zdawało się dostrzegać w jego hebanowym spojrzeniu frustracji i obsesji. W tamtej chwili oboje toczyliśmy własne bitwy między pożądaniem a przerażeniem, fizycznością i umysłowością, oboje przegraliśmy z kretesem! Mocno, niczym spragniony oddechu topielec, przylgnęłam do jego marmurowych zimnych ust, by czerpać z nich jego słodkie tchnienie, ratowałam samą siebie przed obłędem w którym zdawało się tkwić całe moje ciało. Pragnienie bliskości było nieopisaną potrzebą zakorzenioną w moim umyśle, większą niż obawa przed zwierzęcymi instynktami ukochanego. Nie wiedząc nawet kiedy znalazłam się nad nim, wbijając dłonie w jego nadgarstki, starając się unieruchomić go w panicznej chęci zatrzymania przy sobie. W moim zawirowaniu umysłowym wyłapywałam wspomnienia jego ucieczek przed bliskością mojego ludzkiego, kruchego ciała. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że byłam w równym stopniu niezniszczalną istotą co on sam? Czy były to jedynie moje bezpodstawne obawy? Nie wiem i nie chciałam się nad tym dalej zastanawiać. Moje usta napierały całą swoją potęgą na jego szyję, to co zrobiłam przeraziło mnie, podobnie jak mojego męża. Zatopiłam swoje zęby w zagłębieniu za jego uchem, ich śnieżnobiały rząd bez problemu przeciął marmurową strukturę jego skóry, Edward znieruchomiał. Wiedziałam, że za swój postępek przyjdzie mi srogo zapłacić. Z ust Edwarda wyrwał się gardłowy charkot, jego dłoń z impetem odepchnęła moją, druga nadal spoczywająca w moim uścisku z całą siłą w niej drzemiącą pchnęła mnie w stronę ściany. Nie czułam bólu choć wiedziałam, że moje ciało w zetknięciu z nią wyrządziło niemałe szkody. On nadal leżał w nieruchomej pozie zaciskając mięśnie szczęki, walczył ze swoimi demonami, które pragnęły mojej krwi. Nie bałam się ich, chciałam z nimi walczyć i uzmysłowić ukochanemu, że nie są dla mnie zagrożeniem. Pewna swoich racji podeszłam do łóżka zapierając się o nie dłońmi.

– Nie jesteś w stanie wyrządzić mi krzywdy Edwardzie, spójrz na mnie! Gdybym była starą, kruchą Bellą z pewnością musiałbyś mnie z tamtej ściany zeskrobywać szpachelką! – wskazałam dłonią na pokaźnej wielkości zagłębienie. – Nie obawiaj się! – szepnęłam, siadając obok niego.

– Uważasz, że gdybym nie wiedział, że nie jesteś krucha cisnąłbym tobą o ścianę? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Więc w czym problem? – nachyliłam się nad jego zmysłową twarzą.

– W tobie! – odrzekł zrezygnowanym tonem, odwracając się na bok. – Bello, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Twoja krew to teraz dla mnie zbyt duże wyzwanie – dodał przepraszającym tonem.

– Nie możesz zrobić mi krzywdy! – uparłam się w tym niczym małe rozkapryszone dziecko. – Rozumiesz? Nic się nie zmieniło! To tylko pieprzona krew! – warknęłam, zastanawiając się równocześnie skąd wzięło się u mnie tego typu słownictwo. Nie odpowiedział.

– Nie jestem już dla ciebie atrakcyjna, tak? – postanowiłam wbrew samej sobie uciec się do jednego z najbardziej odrażających postępków, szantażu emocjonalnego. Jeśli mój mąż posuwał się do mącenia mi w głowie by postawić na swoim to ja uciekałam się do właśnie takich czynów. Czułam się podle z tego powodu, ale szalejąca burza hormonów w moim ciele przyćmiewała całkowicie cały zdrowy rozsądek (jego resztki), który we mnie pozostawał.

Postąpił tak jak przewidziałam, odwrócił się przodem do mnie posyłając mi pełne oburzenia spojrzenie, nie odezwał się słowem. Poczułam jego lodowaty uścisk na swojej talii, mocne pchnięcie do przodu, uderzenie skały o skałę. Znajdowałam się pod Edwardem, który klęczał nade mną okrakiem. Jego twarz była wypluta ze wszelkich uczuć, jedynie oczy zdradzały co działo się w jego pięknym umyśle.

– Nie ruszaj się! – rozkazał. Nachylił się nad moją twarzą, zatapiając swoją tuż przy mojej szyi. Wyraźnie słyszałam jak przełyka jad zaciekle napływający mu do ust, jak ciężko dyszy powstrzymując się przed pozbawieniem mnie życia, a mnie to tak niesamowicie podniecało. Jaką ja psychicznie okaleczoną istotą byłam skazując swojego partnera na takie męki? Jakże bezdusznym potworem? Jak mogłam spełnić jego prośbę? Jak mogłam się nie poruszyć? Jego słodki zapach hipnotyzował każdą część mojego spragnionego ciała niczym najefektowniejszy afrodyzjak. Jak mogłabym pozostawać nadal w bezruchu? Zatracałam się we własnych, mrocznych pragnieniach, wspomnieniach naszych płomiennych, wampirzych nocy. Tak! Stanie się z nim jednością po części pozwoliłoby mi się ponownie narodzić, poczuć się znowu wampirem. Zatem jak mogłam spełnić jego oczekiwanie? Byłam tylko słabym, obezwładnionym żądzą człowiekiem. Zatopiłam swoje dłonie w jego bujnych włosach, przyciągając go tym samym bliżej swojego ciała, jego lodowaty oddech zdawał się wbijać w moją skórę niczym miliony maleńkich ostrzy. Przeszył mnie delikatny dreszcz na który ciało zareagowało gwałtownym wygięciem się w łuk, ocierając się tym samym o znajdujący się nad nim męski tors. Cichy, pełen dezaprobaty syk dobiegł moich uszu.

– Nie pomagasz mi Bello!

'_Wiem, przepraszam, już nie będę' – _moje myśli zdawały się być mistrzostwem łgania. Jego głos pieścił każdą część mojego umysłu, torturował nieskazitelną barwą moje zmysły, wtapiając się w nie całą swoją mocą. Baryton Edwarda był najbardziej zmysłowym dźwiękiem stworzonym przez naturę, żaden inny nie mógł się równać z jego potęgą. Wszystko w moim mężu było nieskazitelnie i przerażająco idealne. Był mój.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptałam, gładząc jego marmurowe ramiona, był spięty, nadal prowadził swoją wewnętrzną walkę, którą zdawałoby się przegrał chwilę temu.

– Bello, co jeśli cię zranię? Co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak jak powinno? Wiem, że twoje ciało zdaje się być niezniszczalne, ale obawiam się konsekwencji tego wieczoru – jego spojrzenie nadal przepełnione było lękiem, cały czas się obawiał.

– Boisz się, że stanę się daniem głównym? – naprawdę nie wiedziałam co mną kierowało, dlaczego nie mogłam odpuścić i najzwyczajniej w świecie przestać się nad nim pastwić. Wywrócił oczami jak to miewał w zwyczaju gdy coś go zirytowało, wyglądał wówczas naprawdę słodko.

– Bynajmniej – westchnął ciężko. – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo pragnę zatopić się w tobie, czuć w ustach twoje tętno. Musimy przestać! Bello, nie jestem tak silny jak ci się zdaje. – Ton jego głosu stał się oschły, a spojrzenie odzwierciedlało stan jego umysłu. Kolejny już raz ja, głupia Bella, nie zamierzałam usłuchać jego próśb, niczym nastolatka nakręcona hormonami dopadłam jego ust, zatapiając się w bezkresie oceanu nieopisanej przyjemności. Oddał pocałunek ostrożnie i delikatnie, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że oddając go nie chciał ranić moich uczuć, a jego postanowienie było nieodwracalne.

– Nic się nie stało przed laty! Teraz też będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi! – szeptałam w jego usta łapiąc oddech.

– Nie mogę! Mam dla ciebie jednak propozycję, błagam rozważ ją! – ujął moje ramiona w tak mocny sposób, iż poczułam się pokonana.

Plaża _La Push _zdawała się wymarzonym azylem dla osoby chcącej poukładać swoje dotychczasowe życie w jedną sensowną całość. Aura z całą pewnością nie zachęcała do długiego spaceru, chmury i zimny listopadowy deszcz odstraszały nawet zahartowanych mieszkańców Forks. Szłam wzdłuż linii wyznaczanych falami oceanu, które aluzyjnie wyznaczały granice między suchym lądem, a bezkresem wszechmocnej potęgi żywiołu, między tym, kim byłam, a czym się czułam. Swoje spojrzenie wbijałam beznamiętnie w stopy, które znaczyły nietrwałe ślady w żółtopomarańczowym piachu. Ślady zabierane przez bezkres lodowatego oceanu. Porównywałam ten widok do własnych przeżyć. Byłam jak odcisk własnej stopy, nietrwała, zależna od wszelkich czynników zewnętrznych. Piach był moim człowieczeństwem, ocean zaś wampirzą naturą, której pragnęłam całym sercem. Woda nieudolnie starała się zagarnąć znak widniejący na piachu, a piach zachować go w nienaruszonej formie. Trwała nieustanna walka między nimi, a on z każdym ich spotkaniem stawał się mniej wyraźny, by w końcu zniknąć. Właśnie takim śladem byłam, tak się czułam, zacierającym się, nienależącym do żadnej z nacji, skazanym na zatracenie znakiem. Spojrzałam z tęsknotą na wolny od wszelkich przeciwności losu bezmiar wody, na jego horyzont, na moje życie. Usiadłam na zimnym piachu nadal wpatrując się w dal, starając dopatrzyć się w niej odpowiedzi. Minionego wieczoru Edward odpowiedział na wszystkie nurtujące mnie pytania. To była jego karta przetargowa bym zaprzestała igrać z własnym życiem. Ostrzegł mnie jednak, że poznanie przeszłości może stać się dla mnie traumatycznym przeżyciem, że doznałam łaski zapominając o nich. Opowiadał jak się czułam, jak przerażona byłam gdy mu je opisywałam. Naprawdę chciał mi oszczędzić wielu szczegółów, lecz byłam gotowa zmierzyć się z największymi koszmarami, napierałam by opisał wszystko dokładnie. Kolejne minuty jego milczenia zdawały się być wiecznością. Moje ciało napięło się w oczekiwaniu na jego słowa. Miałam wrażenie, że prawda, która za chwilę z niego uleci niczym kula armatnia rozerwie moje wnętrze sprawiając, iż rozsypię się na miliony drobnych części. Słuchałam go z zamkniętymi oczyma, starając się naprowadzić własny umysł na odpowiedni tor myślenia, zmusić go by sam odnalazł zatracone wspomnienia. To co usłyszałam sprawiało, że serce dudniło niczym stado mustangów przemierzających prerie by w kulminacyjnych momentach po prostu zatrzymać się z zatrwożenia. Obawiałam się, że ono nie wytrzyma i zapadnę w najgorszy rodzaj arytmii. Z każdym słowem Edwarda czułam jak niewidzialny sztylet sprawiedliwości wbija się w moje ciało, niosłam za sobą śmierć i co najbardziej mnie przerażało miałam ją sprowadzić na własną rodzinę. Łzy zalewały moją twarz. Każda kropla ich goryczy wżerała się we mnie niczym kwas solny, jakby karały mnie za moje istnienie. Byłam mordercą, miałam się nim stać. Spojrzałam za siebie, na klify. Narastająca ochota rzucenia się z nich potęgowała uczucie winy. Mina Edwarda wczorajszego wieczoru, jego malujące się w oczach przerażenie sprawiały, że umierałam za życia, stawałam się wyplutą z emocji karykaturą własnego losu. Podniosłam się opieszale, mieniący się piach opadał z nogawek moich spodni. Kolejny raz spojrzałam na klif. Śmierć była jedynym rozwiązaniem, nie mogłam pozwolić by moje wizje stały się rzeczywistością.

Sunęłam stopami wzdłuż plaży, w kierunku wysokich skał, niczym skazaniec prowadzony na swoją godzinę śmierci. Nie liczyło się już nic, życie a nawet i śmierć, której nie było mi dane łaskawie dostąpić. Czułam się opuszczona choć zewsząd otaczała mnie miłość i oddanie, byłam zlękniona choć otaczały mnie istoty o nadludzkiej sile gotowe mnie bronić. Byłam ich zagładą, a one pokładały we mnie całe swoje zaufanie. Jak mogłam z tym dalej żyć? Jak mogłam nadal się uśmiechać? Wszystko straciło sens!

Wzięłam głęboki wdech, słonawa woń oceanu wypełniła moje nozdrza, wypełniła pustkę, którą w rzeczywistości byłam. Szłam dalej przed siebie, wciąż rozmyślając o tym co powinnam zrobić i jak się zachować. Towarzyszył mi jedynie silny wiatr rozwiewający moje długie, kasztanowe włosy. Czułam jak delikatnie stapiają się z moimi mokrymi od łez policzkami, jak starają się zawzięcie zetrzeć z nich tą oznakę słabości. Nie umiałam być silna, nigdy nie potrafiłam! Zawsze starałam się ukryć gdzieś w oddali, czekając aż ktoś inny rozwiąże problem, pomoże. Byłam bierną częścią własnego jestestwa.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz skakać w taką pogodę? Nie pamiętasz, że twój ostatni wyczyn stał się prowodyrem ogromnego zamieszania? – dobiegł mnie krystalicznie czysty głos należący do Alice. Stała tuż za mną, czułam jej przenikliwy oddech na szyi, tą słodycz którą mogłabym z pewnością wyczuć będąc pozbawioną zmysłu węchu. Nie poruszyłam się, nadal wpatrywałam się w oszałamiającą wolność przede mną. Na dole czekała mnie może śmierć? Brama do wiecznego spokoju, z dala od mojej linii życia. Moje zbawienie. Nie odpowiedziałam jej nic. Niby co miałabym powiedzieć? Chciała wzbudzić we mnie poczucie winy? Większej już nie można było, zapewne wiedziała o tym doskonale, Alice wiedziała wszystko.

– Jestem człowiekiem! Nie chroni mnie już żadna tarcza. Alice, czy widzisz może moją przyszłość? Ujrzałaś, że zamierzam skoczyć i dlatego przyszłaś? – obróciłam się gwałtownie, wbijając w nią swoje zwilżone łzami spojrzenie. Zrobiła krok w tył, niezauważalny już dla mojego oka, byłam jednak pewna, że go zrobiła, ponieważ woń jej zapachu stała się mniej namacalna.

– Nie! – odparła wbijając wzrok w pożółkłą trawę. – Nie widzę! Bello, ja nie widzę przyszłości żadnego z nas – jęknęła, zaciskając swoje drobne dłonie w pięści.

Stała nieruchomo niczym posąg, jedynie jej wciąż zaciskające się garści zdawały kruszyć się pod siłą własnego uścisku. Jej słowa były jedynie potwierdzeniem moich obaw, miałam zakończyć wieczny żywot własnej rodziny. Moja złość i determinacja w odebraniu sobie życia zdawała się sięgać zenitu.

– Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać Bello, o czymś ważnym dla mnie! Starałam się to zrobić już dawno temu, kiedy obudziłaś się już jako nie wampir – westchnęła ciężko. – Doświadczałam wówczas najgorszych wizji jakie kiedykolwiek w mojej nieśmiertelności mnie nawiedziły. Byłaś ich częścią! I ta twoja ostatnia wizyta w naszym domu, gdy opowiadałaś o własnych widzeniach. Bello, błagam opowiedz mi o tym raz jeszcze! Opowiedz mi o tym lekarzu – czułam jej zdesperowane dłonie wbijające się w moje ramiona. – Opowiem ci co widziałam! Wiem jaka przyszłość nas czeka! Dlatego rozważasz skok z klifu! Nie zapominaj, że śmierć nie jest drogą ucieczki! Nie w naszym czy twoim wypadku! Pomyśl o Edwardzie! On umarłby od każdej podjętej przez ciebie decyzji! Nigdy nie zachowałaś się wobec nas egoistycznie, nie rób tego w tym momencie. Bello, kim był Daniel? – dodała łagodniejszym tonem. Jej smoliste, czarne oczy przeszywały mnie na wskroś. Poczułam się bardziej skrępowana niż w towarzystwie Maggie. Zrobiło mi się po prostu wstyd. Westchnęłam ciężko, zamykając przy tym oczy, starając się skupić na tym co powiedziała, przeanalizować kolejny raz te same fakty – śmierć, ilekroć rozważałabym różne opcje ona zawsze im towarzyszyła, była nieuniknionym towarzyszem mojego potępienia.

– Dlatego musisz go ratować! Powiesz, że odeszłam! – zacięcie walczyłam z potokiem łez napływającym mi do oczu, starając się być silniejszą, kolejny raz przegrywałam. – Musicie się ratować! Ja przywołam wam śmierć, Alice. Nie zapominaj o tym!

Patrzyła na mnie swoimi zwężonymi oczyma, namacalnie czułam ogrom jej rozdrażnienia i złość, gdyby spojrzenie miało tą samą moc co dar Jane wiłabym się zapewne w konwulsjach.

– Przestań wygadywać takie niedorzeczności! Z przeznaczeniem można walczyć, nie zapominaj również, że moje wizje ulegną zmianie jeśli ktoś zmieni zdanie! – pierwszy raz słyszałam by głos mojej najukochańszej przyjaciółki był przepełniony takim jadem. – Jeśli tylko ty je zmienisz – dodała prawie niesłyszalnym szeptem. Te słowa zmroziły mi krew w żyłach, spodziewałam się oskarżeń, że z chwilą pojawienia się w Forks powinnam była wrócić do matki zamiast rujnować im życie. Boże, czy ona naprawdę to powiedziała? Czy myślała, że drzemie we mnie chęć ich wymordowania? Ręce opadły wzdłuż mojego tułowia w geście rezygnacji, była przekonana, że tego chcę. Była przekonana, że ja owym postanowieniem przed którym się przecież tak wzdrygałam... Jak mogła w ogóle dopuścić do tego by pomyśleć o takiej niedorzeczności! Znała mnie już tyle lat. Zdawało się, że nasza przyjaźń nie była naznaczona upływem czasu, jakbyśmy znały się już w innym życiu, tym lepszym, a jednak straciła wiarę.

– Niechaj przeznaczenie samo wybierze zakończenie tej historii – szepnęłam, sunąc lewą nogą w tył.

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie w momencie gdy nie czułam już pod nią stałego podłoża, zamknęłam oczy. Moja prawa stopa odrywając się od skał pchnęła mnie w ramiona odwiecznego spokoju. Zawsze zdawało mi się, że w takiej chwili całe moje życie przemknie mi przed oczyma, tak jak na tych wszystkich filmach, które obejrzałam. Nic bardziej mylnego. Byłam okropnie przerażona i wyklinałam w myślach samą siebie za tak idiotycznie, dziecinne zachowanie. Chciałam zostawić męża i dziecko, pragnęłam by przeżyli. Nic więcej się nie liczyło, nawet mój nieopisany lęk. Wciąż spadałam, doświadczając tym samym irracjonalnego uczucia zagubienia się w czasie. Czy mogłam spadać aż tak długo? Dlaczego moje ciało zdawało się nie być częścią mnie? Jakbym lewitowała obok niego, nieobecna w całym swoim jestestwie. Miałam jednak wrażenie, że byłam obolała, moje gardło zdawało się być jedną wielką raną. Czułam się przy tym jakby ktoś nafaszerował mnie lekami uspakajającymi, zdumiewająco podobne odczucie do tego kiedy leżałam w szpitalu po spotkaniu z Jamesem. Otchłań w którą się rzuciłam była pasmem niekończącego się fizycznego bólu, moją własną drogą krzyżową. Czyżby tak miało wyglądać moje odkupienie? Nie! To zdawało się zbyt łaskawą karą za moje postępki, których miałam się dopuścić.

'_Boże, pozwol mi umrzeć, błagam, błagam, błagam...' - _darłam się w pustkę całą siłą swych mentalnych płuc.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na moje modlitwy przeszył mnie niewyobrażalnie potworny ból w klatce piersiowej, a ciało wygięło się w nienaturalny wręcz łuk, czułam to będąc jednocześnie sparaliżowana, zaczynałam od tego wariować. Nie umiałam odnaleźć się w tamtej sytuacji, miałam wrażenie jakby coś starało się wydrzeć moją duszę z ciała i umiejscowić ją w innym. Moim jedynym punktem odniesienia w całym ówczesnym koszmarze były miarowe wolne dźwięki, jakby elektroniczne bicie umęczonego serca, które po chwili ucichły by w ich miejsce wkradł się przeraźliwy dla uszu jednostajny świdrujący odgłos. Moje ciało kolejny raz wygięło się w ten nienaturalny sposób. Boże, czy to sam diabeł chciał wydrzeć mą potępioną duszę?

– Bella! – jakby przez mgłę dobiegało mnie wołanie zrozpaczonego głosu mojej ukochanej Alice.

Starałam się ze wszystkich sił wyciągnąć dłoń w stronę z którego nadchodził, muskała ona jedynie bezmiar otaczającej mnie pustki. Jej głos oddalał się ode mnie, co napawało mnie coraz większą paniką. Nie chciałam zostać sama! Odwaga lub głupota, które pchnęły mnie do skoku również pozostawiły mnie osamotnioną. Byłam nic nieznaczącym pyłkiem w bezkresie wszechświata. Sama, na zawsze sama.

– Bella, Bella kochanie, walcz! Nie zostawiaj mnie samej! – w mój umysł wdzierał się kobiecy spanikowany głos. Zdawał się być znajomy, jednak nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć gdzie wcześniej go słyszałam. Mój umysł przypominał już papkę, zdezelowaną mieszaninę napierających we mnie doznań.

– Stabilna! Zabierzcie na OIOM! – kolejny nieznany mi głos zdawał się rozkazywać innym.

'_Boże, gdzie ja byłam? Co się działo? Czyżbym jednak spadła i zakończyła swoj żywot? Czy to anioły, a może sam diabeł doprowadzał mnie do wrot swojego krolestwa.' _– Piekło zdawało się być naprawdę pięciogwiazdkowym kurortem w porównaniu z miejscem w którym zdawałam się znajdować. Nie chciałam już walczyć. Bella człowiek zawsze stała w tyle, czekając aż ją ktoś uratuje, nie zamierzałam rezygnować z tej reguły. Poddałam się. Kolejny atak przeszywającego bólu rozlał się w mej piersi niczym ocean wrzącej lawy. Tym razem już byłam pewna śmierci, ponieważ fala wspomnień, tak przeze mnie oczekiwanych, przemknęła przed moimi oczyma niczym rwący górski potok. Mogłabym je również porównać ze światłami lamp stroboskopowych, gdyż obrazy znikały tak szybko jak się pojawiały. Sala baletowa, Renee, która zdawała się być jakaś obca i wyimaginowana, Cullenowie podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania w ich domu, kolejno moja dziecięca postać i całkiem obcy mężczyzna tulący mnie do piersi, Eleazar wyraźnie starający się do mnie przemówić. Jego postać najdłużej utrzymywała się w migoczącym świetle.

_- 'Jesteś ich zbawieniem, podąż śladem Daniela a odkupienie przyjdzie przed świtem.' - _Tyle udało mi się wychwycić z jego wręcz błagalnej litanii, jakby jego słowa miały być kluczem do całej tajemnicy – mojej i Alice. Reszty nie usłyszałam, gdyż wszystko znikło tak nagle jak się pojawiło. Pogrążałam się na nowo w znanej mi już nicości, czas zdawał się na zawsze o mnie zapomnieć.

Leżałam na czymś miękkim, a zapach unoszący się dokoła był mi znajomy, bynajmniej takie miałam wrażenie. Nie była to jednak woń żadnego z członków mojej wampirzej rodziny, nie znajdowałam się we własnym domu. Ta świadomość po części mnie przerażała – byłam bezbronna, zdana na łaskę swojego opiekuna bądź kata. Zwlekałam jak najdłużej z otworzeniem oczu, obawiając się widoku, który mnie powita. Myślałam, że jestem gotowa na ewentualną śmierć, na spotkanie z samym diabłem. Byłam przecież potępioną, niebo nie otwierało swoich bram istotom mojego pokroju. Nie chciałam zatem ujrzeć piekielnych czeluści, które były jedynym końcem jaki mnie czekał. Walcząc z własnym lękiem starałam się unormować bicie własnego serca, a raczej szaleńczy galop.

– Bella? – dobiegł mnie troskliwy szept, znałam ten głos. Nadal nie otwierałam oczu, nie mając również najmniejszego zamiaru odpowiadać postaci znajdującej się nade mną, czułam ciepło od niej bijące.

– Bella? Cholerna, głupia babo, weź się obudź! – męski głos zaczął lekko drgać z podenerwowania.

Ten głos należał do mojego najdroższego przyjaciela, którego musiałam unikać. Nie było jednak pewnym czy owa postać była faktycznie Jacobem Blackiem, doznawałam ostatnio tak irracjonalnych rzeczy, iż niczego nie mogłam być już pewna.

– Bella! Do cholery! Nie po to wyciągałem cię z oceanu żebyś mi tu teraz umierała! Musimy odnaleźć Nessie!

Poczułam jak mocne, wielkie dłonie potrząsają moimi bezwładnie spoczywającymi na łóżku ramionami. Tradycyjnie, jak to już u mnie bywało, musiała minąć dość długa chwila by mój mózg przechwycił tą jakże ważną informację. Moje dziecko zaginęło! Czy więcej kłopotów nie mogło się już skumulować na mojej głowie? Jakby cały wszechświat stanął przeciwko mi.

– Co? Gdzie ona jest? – wydukałam jak to miałam w zwyczaju, gdy coś mnie naprawdę zbiło z pantałyku. Docierałam właśnie mentalnie do królestwa ciemności, co zdawało się już szczytem ciążącej nade mną klątwy pecha, by dobiła mnie wiadomość dotycząca mojego dziecka. Jakby Indianin celowo tym zagraniem pchnął mnie w bezdenne głębiny mojego rozżalenia.

– Gdzie jest moje dziecko? – warknęłam zrywając się instynktownie z posłania, czego oczywiście zaraz pożałowałam. Moje ciało było całkowicie pozbawione sił, bez możności wykonania jakiegokolwiek skoordynowanego ruchu, jakbym była szmacianą lalką.

– Spokojnie Bells, leżałaś tak ponad dwa tygodnie! Uważaj zanim zdemolujesz nam dom! – żachnął się, ratując mnie w ostatniej chwili przed upadkiem.

– Oj... Że co? – spojrzałam na niego jakby wyznał mi, że wszystko co przeżyłam od przyjazdu do Forks było tylko mistyfikacją.

– Lubimy swoje meble – odparł z tym swoim firmowym uśmieszkiem, miałam ochotę go walnąć. Zapewne zrobiłabym to, gdybym posiadała jakiekolwiek czucie w kończynie.

Posadził mnie z powrotem na łóżku, jakbym była niegrzecznym dzieckiem, wbijając we mnie surowe spojrzenie.

– Jacob! Dlaczego mnie tu trzymasz? Dwa tygodnie? Dlaczego Cullenowie nie zabrali mnie do domu? Boże, co tu się dzieje? Porwałeś mnie! – rozdziawiłam usta w niedowierzaniu. Zrozumiałam, że nikomu nie powiedział gdzie byłam. – Jacob, jesteś naprawdę dupkiem! A teraz mów gdzie Renesmee! – syknęłam z całym jadem jaki mogłam z siebie w tamtej chwili wykrzesać.

– Po pierwsze, uspokój się i daj mi wszystko wytłumaczyć! – mój wybuch rozjuszył chłopaka jeszcze bardziej. – Po drugie, nie wiem gdzie twoja rodzina wywiozła moją narzeczoną! – spojrzał na mnie zaciskając zęby, cierpiał podobnie jak ja.

Ze wszystkich sił starałam się opanować emocje by móc na spokojnie wykorzystać w pełni potencjał własnego umysłu (jakby to było w ogóle osiągalne) do rozwiązania zagadkowego zachowania moich najbliższych i zrozumienia zachowania Indianina.

– Nie omijaj żadnego szczegółu! – wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, opanowanie się w takiej sytuacji kosztowało mnie wiele wysiłku, chęć uśmiercenia ciemnowłosego chłopaka była naprawdę kuszącym rozwiązaniem. Po głębszym przetrawieniu tego pragnienia odpuściłam. Jacob miał dwa metry wzrostu, posturę napakowanego atlety i zapewne więcej siły niż ja – muszka do której mogłam się wówczas porównać. Maleńki owad z podciętymi skrzydełkami żeby było zabawniej, cholera.

– Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć Bella! – mruknął siadając obok mnie. Poczułam jak łóżko zapada się pod jego ciężarem, stanowczo odegnałam od siebie chęć pojedynkowania się z nim.

– Najlepiej od początku – mój głos nadal jednak przesycony był agresją. Wpatrując się w jego nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy zdałam sobie nagle sprawę z jednego bardzo istotnego faktu.

– O nie! Jacob! Tam była Alice! Ona złamała pakt idąc za mną na plażę! – miałam wrażenie, że serce zatrzymuje mi się z przerażenia.

Wampir i La Push nie oznaczało nigdy niczego dobrego. Spojrzałam na niego zlęknionym wzrokiem, pragnąc by rozwiał złowrogie wizje wypełniające mój umysł.

– Owszem, spotkałem się z Alice! – zaczął wciągając powietrze w płuca. – Gdyby nie ona, gdyby nie ten smród jaki wydziela nie zapuściłbym się w tamte rejony rezerwatu. Może, a nawet nie może, lecz na pewno uratowała ci życie i zapewne samej sobie, drąc się za tobą w dół urwiska. Opcja ratowania ciebie była ważniejsza niż pakt jaki zawarliśmy z twoją rodziną. Irracjonalnie uratowałyście sobie wzajemnie życie.

Zwróciłam uwagę na jego wciąż zaciskające się w gniewie ogromne dłonie. Podejrzewałam, że za swój uczynek został zapewne skrytykowany przez sforę. Kolejny raz złamaliśmy, oni złamali pakt bez jakiegokolwiek poniesienia konsekwencji, kolejny raz przeze mnie.

– Jacob, co się stało z Alice? – zapytałam prawie na bezdechu, nie mogąc oddychać z zatrwożenia.

Wiedziałam, że śmierć mojej przyjaciółce nie była wówczas pisana, ale sam fakt narażenia jej... Uczucia, które mną wtedy zawładnęły sprawiały niewyobrażalny wręcz ból, moje serce raz jeszcze rozpadało się na miliony drobnych odłamków. Ciekawa byłam ile jeszcze takich załamań zdoła przetrwać, starałam się wszystko dzielnie znosić i jak to ja przeczekać. Powstrzymywanie łez stało się jednak ponad moje siły, zalały więc moją twarz niczym rwący potok, starając się bezskutecznie zmyć ze mnie brzemię winy. Byłam taka żałosna.

– Nic jej złego nie zrobiłem, jeśli to masz na myśli! – odrzekł, przyglądając mi się uważnie jakby analizował każde moje słowo, czy wykonany przeze mnie gest. Nie lubił kiedy płakałam, przez moją słabość nienawidził wampiry jeszcze bardziej. Nawet nie starałam się tłumaczyć, że oni nie byli przyczyną moich łez, że przyczyną byłam ja i moje przeznaczenie.

– Nie ukrywam jednak, że miałem ochotę ją rozszarpać, widząc jak klęczy przy krawędzi urwiska i wykrzykując raz po raz twoje imię. Bella, ja myślałem, że ona cię celowo zrzuciła! – zagrzmiał zaciskając mocniej dłonie. – Dziękować tylko, że szybko wydarła się, cytuję: „głupia! Głupia, po co skaczesz skoro i tak nie umrzesz!" Bello, chciałaś popełnić samobójstwo?

Wiedziałam, że to pytanie z trudem przechodziło mu przez usta. Wbił we mnie swoje umęczone spojrzenie oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Nie wiedziałam co mu powiedzieć, każda z pewnością wydałaby mu się nieodpowiednia, nie warta mojej śmierci.

– Jacob! To nieważne w tej chwili! Jestem zagrożeniem, chodzącą bombą zegarową! Nie powinieneś mnie ratować, zresztą i tak bym nie umarła! – odburknęłam zażenowana ocierając twarz, łzy piekły niczym ogień piekielny.

– Nieważne! – jego potężny krzyk sprawił, iż na płaszczyźnie mentalnej mój mózg rozbryzgał się o ściany czaszki.

Ujęłam głowę w dłonie, starając się ukoić w ten sposób wciąż narastające uczucie intelektualnej eksplozji.

– Daj mi spokój, proszę! Nie zrozumiesz moich pobudek! Opowiadaj dalej co stało się z Alice i co wiesz odnośnie zniknięcia Renesmee – wyszeptałam zrezygnowanym tonem, posyłając mu pełne żalu spojrzenie.

Na szczęście branie ludzi, wilkołaków, czy też wampirów-wegetarian na litość zawsze działało.

– Dobrze, ale pamiętaj, że odpowiedzieć i tak będziesz kiedyś musiała! – Indianin był nieustępliwy, mój ukochany przyjaciel, mój Parys. – Zostawiłem tę małą w spokoju i rzuciłem się na ratunek tobie, całkiem niepotrzebnie jak widzę – westchnął ciężko.

– Jacob, to nie tak! Nie chciałam być niewdzięczna! Dziękuję za twoje poświęcenie, ale uwierz, nie jestem go warta! – uniosłam się oburzona jego tokiem myślenia. Nie skomentował mojej wypowiedzi, kontynuując dalej swoją opowieść.

– Fale oceanu unosiły twoje bezwładne ciało i naprawdę myślałem, że już po tobie. Hmm, przepłynąłem z tobą na drugi koniec plaży by wampirzyca nas nie dostrzegła, nawet nie wiedziałem, że potrafię wstrzymać oddech na tak długo. Zaniosłem cię od razu do Billy'ego. Nie muszę chyba wyjaśniać, że twoja obecność nie spodobała się mojemu plemieniu. Jestem Alfą, zatem postanowiłem, że zostaniesz tu i nie wrócisz do Cullenów, przez nich zawsze wpadałaś w tarapaty. Chciałem cię przed nimi chronić – umilkł, czekając na moją reakcję.

Tak, miałam nieodpartą ochotę wrzeszczeć i wyzywać go od najgorszych drani, jednak powstrzymałam się. Zrobił dobrze, jakby na to nie patrzeć chciałam odejść, zniknąć z życia mojej rodziny. Nie umarłam jednak, co komplikowało nieco całą sytuację. Co gorsza, opiekował się mną przyjaciel, który był częścią mojego własnego piekła, to z jego udziałem miałam przynieść Cullenom zagładę. Nie zamierzałam mu o tym nigdy powiedzieć, ta wiadomość byłaby dla niego niczym przedwczesny prezent gwiazdkowy. Kochał moją córkę, ale wiedziałam, że jego antypatia do reszty jej wampirzej rodziny była mocniejsza od uczucia, którym ją darzył. Moje wizje musiały pozostać dla niego sekretem.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, którą oboje baliśmy się przerwać. Musiałam dokładnie przemyśleć każde słowo, zanim zamierzałam powiedzieć cokolwiek czego mogłabym później żałować.

– Kontynuuj – nakazałam, nadal chowając twarz w dłoniach. Ból głowy nie stanowił jedynego powodu dla którego pozostawałam w tej pozycji. Moja twarz była niczym otwarta księga z której z łatwością mógłby wyczytać jak wiele tajemnic przed nim skrywam.

– Gdy tu z tobą przybiegłem Renesmee już nie było. Pojechała do Carlisle'a i od tamtej pory nie wróciła do domu. Odchodziłem od zmysłów zastanawiając się gdzie jest i czy nie grozi jej żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie mogłem iść do pijawek by mnie raczyli poinformować co się dzieje z moją narzeczoną. Nie mogłem ryzykować spotkania z twoim męż... z Edwardem, nie mogłem dopuścić by dowiedział się, że jesteś w La Push. Postanowiłem zadzwonić do tej małej, ale nie odbierała telefonu. I nie uwierzysz z kim tydzień temu spotkałem się na granicy paktu. Ta psychopatyczna blondyna stała tam i nawoływała mnie bym przyszedł.

– Ona ma na imię Rosalie! – syknęłam, nie wiedząc czemu to określenie mojej bratowej tak mnie rozzłościło. – Nie jest psychopatką! – oderwałam dłonie od twarzy, posyłając mu karcące spojrzenie.

– Ok! Żadnych psychopatek! – uśmiechnął się. – Rosalie powiadomiła mnie, że Nessie została ukryta ze wzglądu na jej bezpieczeństwo. Twoja ciemnowłosa przyjaciółeczka miała podobno wizję, że wasi znajomi z Włoch znowu chcą wpaść do Forks w odwiedziny! Tym razem będą chcieli pozbyć się jej, ponieważ stanowi dla nich ogromne zagrożenie. Gadała coś o jakimś aniele potępionych, ale ni cholery nie mogłem załapać co moja narzeczona ma z tym wspólnego. Nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale zdenerwowane wampiry mówią cholernie szybko i trudno je zrozumieć. Musiałem nawet uderzyć ją w twarz, żeby się uspokoiła. Nie obraź się Bella, ale naprawdę sprawiło mi to wielką przyjemność. Wiesz, nigdy nie uderzyłbym kobiety, a ona to przecież nawet nie człowiek – słowa Blacka sprawiały, że emocjonalnie umierałam. Volturi zjawią się w Forks, wymordują moją rodzinę i mnie albo ja to zrobię, moje przeznaczenie zdawało się nie pozostawiać żadnej zadowalającej mnie opcji. Moje dziecko było zagrożone, wszyscy skojarzyli z przepowiednią właśnie ją! Popełniając tym samym wielki błąd. Gdyby tylko Eleazar nie wypowiedział jej imienia na łożu śmierci, gdyby Kajusz i Alec tylko go nie usłyszeli…

– Boże, tylko nie to! Nie to! Jak on mógł! Jak mógł narazić moje dziecko by mnie chronić? – zbyt późno zorientowałam się, że moje myśli zostały wypowiedziane na głos, a tak miałam się przecież pilnować. Czułam jak wzrok przyjaciela wbija się we mnie niczym najostrzejszy z noży.

– Jak to żeby cię chronić? Kto powiedział? – jego zdumienie zdawało się nie mieć kresu. – Bella, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

– Jacob! Nie zrozumiesz! Muszę wyjechać, muszę jak najszybciej to wszystko jakoś naprawić!

Stało się to, co wcale nie było moim sprzymierzeńcem w tamtej chwili, wpadłam w panikę. Moje dziecko, moja najukochańsza córka będzie do końca życia ścigana przez Demetriego, tak jak mnie tropił przed laty sadystyczny James. Obawiałam się, że mój oprawca w porównaniu z zapędami rodziny z Volterry okazałby się zaledwie łagodną owieczką. Miliony myśli zalały mój i tak pokiereszowany mózg, musiałam jak najszybciej opracować jakiś plan.

– Do ciężkiej cholery, Bella! Gadaj natychmiast co wiesz! – wrzasnął, chwytając mnie mocno za ramiona.

Jego uścisk był bardzo mocny i mimo iż moje ciało było niezniszczalne czułam zadawany przez niego ból. Doznałam jakby efektu _Deja vu _w momencie, gdy z mojego gardła wydobył się przeraźliwy gardłowy charkot – stuprocentowe wampirze ostrzeżenie dla napastnika. Poczułam się tak jak w moim śnie, który nawiedzał mnie każdej nocy przed skokiem z klifu. Moje serce biło tak intensywnie, iż zdawało się wyrywać z piersi wycieńczone szaleńczą gonitwą z rozkazu mojej ukrytej natury. W momencie, gdy bez uprzedzenia zatrzymało się Jacob odskoczył ode mnie dygocząc niczym osika na wietrze. Oboje przechodziliśmy w tym samym czasie zmianę w niebezpieczne stworzenia, z przyjaciół stawaliśmy się swoimi zajadłymi wrogami.

– Uciekaj! – to były ostatnie słowa Blacka zanim nie pojawiła się przede mną ogromna rdzawa postura wilka. Pod jego lśniącą sierścią mięśnie napinały się właśnie do śmiercionośnego skoku. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty uciekać! Stałam właśnie przed największym dylematem mojego życia. Zabicie go stanowiło możliwość zmiany moich wizji – zmiany tragicznej przyszłości, która nieuchronnie zbliżała się wraz z kolejnymi krokami stawianymi przez królewską rodzinę w stronę naszego miasta.

Wilkołak kontra wampir, przyjaciel kontra przyjaciel, przeszłość kontra przyszłość.

Niczym balerina umknęłam przed napastliwym atakiem Jacob, szczerząc się i manifestując tym samym swój śmiercionośny arsenał. Warknął w moją stronę, gdy zdołał zatrzymać swój pęd przed ścianą. Nie zastanawiając się w ogóle nad swoimi zamiarami rzuciłam się w jego stronę, sycząc niczym atakująca kobra. W chwili zetknięcia naszych ciał przeszył mnie żar od niego emanujący, topił jak lód moją chęć mordu, sprawiał, że płonęłam razem z nim. Kochałam go a to uczucie przerażało mnie bardziej niż wilcze kły zbliżające się do mojego gardła. Pchnięciem łapy zakleszczył mnie między sobą a ścianą, smród mokrego psa wpajał się we mnie wraz ze zbliżającym się łbem zwierzęcia. Miałam ochotę zatopić w jego karku swoje zęby i raz na zawsze zmienić naszą przyszłość, uchronić nas przede mną samą. Nie zrobiłam jednak tego, mój przyjaciel także nie wykonywał żadnego nieprzychylnego gestu. Staliśmy tak walcząc z własnymi demonami, walcząc o naszą przyjaźń i życie (pomijając fakt, iż zapewne oboje walczyliśmy wówczas ze swoimi zapachami), zatopieni w spojrzeniu, tulący się do siebie pocieszyciele w niedoli. Jacob zdawał się uspokajać i powoli wracał do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Nadal stałam oparta o ścianę, przyparta do niej umięśnionym ciałem już prawie Indianina.

'_Cholera! Jasna cholera! On będzie nagi! Nie, nie, nie!' – _te myśli uderzyły we mnie z impetem. Dobrze wiedziałam dlaczego Jacob zawsze nosił przy sobie awaryjne spodenki, doskonale widziałam jak przed paroma minutami jego garderoba spoczęła na drewnianej podłodze cała w strzępach. Nie mogłam pozwolić nam na tak intymny kontakt, nie mogłam! Parys zginął lata temu!

– Bella – wystraszyłam się tonu jego głosu, był jakby rozmarzony? Nie widząc innego wyjścia z tej krępującej sytuacji odepchnęłam go z największą możliwą dla mnie siłą. Zatrzymał się z hukiem na przeciwległej ścianie, dając mi tym samym szansę i przewagę w ucieczce. Z godną dla mojej przelotnej natury szybkością wybiegłam z domu Blacków.

– Pieprzony Dr. Jekyll i Mr. Hyde! – dobiegł mnie śmiech Jacoba gdy właśnie mijałam pierwsze drzewa lasu.

Biegłam ile sił w stronę granicy paktu, w stronę domu. Moja wampirza woń nadal stłumiona była odorem wilkołaka, miałam zatem pewność, że żaden z moich pobratymców mnie nie wyczuje, bynajmniej do czasu zabrania z domu dokumentów i kilku ubrań. Edwarda nie było, los mi sprzyjał (w końcu). Najszybciej jak tylko potrafiłam spakowałam do torby podręcznej niezbędne rzeczy, zabrałam swój telefon komórkowy, karty kredytowe i trochę gotówki. Potrzebowałam również samochodu by wydostać się z miasta, zajrzałam do szuflady gdzie trzymaliśmy kluczyki do nich. Był tam tylko jeden, którego wcześniej nie widziałam. Nie zastanawiając się długo nad jego pochodzeniem pochwyciłam go i udałam się do garażu. Gdy już się tam znalazłam stanęłam jak wryta. Przez mój umysł przewinęła się wizja, wspomnienie czy Bóg sam wie czym to w ogóle było. W centralnym jego punkcie stała czarna limuzyna, którą widziałam już wcześniej – część układanki, która skrywała się gdzieś w głębi mojego mózgu, znałam jedynie jej wybiórcze fragmenty wyjawione przez Edwarda. Ja sama nadal nie przypomniałam sobie dokładnie wszystkiego lecz tylko znikome strzępki moich tajemnic. Wiedziałam jednak, czułam, że posiadanie tego samochodu nieodzownie łączyło się z moją tragedią. Obeszłam auto. sunąc dłonią po jego karoserii, dokładnie w ten sposób jakbym głaskała coś dla mnie bardzo cennego.

'_Pierwsza dama w psiarni! Gdzie ta znowu się szlajała? Niech ktoś otworzy okno! Cuchnie tu mokrym psem!' – _usłyszałam pogardliwe stękania Rosalie i odruchowo rozejrzałam się wokoło. Nikogo oprócz mnie nie było w garażu. Cała sytuacja zdawała się rozgrywać wyłącznie w moim nadwerężonym umyśle.

'_Ciekaw jestem czy rzeczywiście Stinger nic by nie zrobiła nadwoziu.' - _Głos Emmetta rozbrzmiewał bardzo wyraźnie, jakby stał obok mnie. Na szczęście mój mózg nie potrzebował zbyt wiele czasu by przeanalizować te omamy, pracował w końcu na wampirzym dopalaczu. Zrozumiałam, że to moje wspomnienia z tego samochodu. Jednak, jak mogłam mieć wspomnienia odnośnie czegoś, czego jeszcze nawet nie przeżyłam? To auto stało w garażu nie dłużej niż dwa tygodnie, dokładnie tyle czasu ile minęło od mojego zniknięcia – porwania przez wilkołaka.

'_Wizje! Boże, to była wizja! La Push i Ephraim, pakt… Zafrina i Nahuel... Renesmee i Jacob w Amazonii... Płonąca rzeka!' _

Wspomnienia zaczęły napływać niczym górska lawina, niespodziewanie i z ogromną siłą. Odczuwałam irracjonalny ból głowy, byłam przecież nadczłowiekiem i nie powinnam go mieć. Moje dłonie kolejny raz tego dnia ujęły ją by chronić przed eksplozją. Wiedziałam jedno, funkcjonując pod postacią wampira szybciej przypominałam sobie swoją przeszłość. Może dlatego, że to były moje wampirze wspomnienia, a nie ludzkie? Pozostawał jeszcze jeden trudny do wytłumaczenia fakt. Jak ja do jasnej cholery znowu stałam się częścią jestestwa Cullenów? Uczucie pieczenia w gardle stawało się irytujące, nie mniej jednak niż nieodparta chęć zaspokojenia go krwią, nie bułką czy colą, moje ciało i umysł pragnęły ciepłej, mokrej krwi. O dziwo sama myśl o niej nie doprowadzała mnie do mdłości. Carlisle opowiadał, że miałam do niej awersję od dłuższego czasu. Nowa Bella – Wampirzyca pragnęła zapolować, jad delikatnie zwilżał moje usta, byłam bardzo głodna. Z rozmachem otworzyłam drzwi ekskluzywnego wozu rzucając torbę na siedzenie pasażera. Wzięłam głęboki wdech by dodać sobie otuchy (wdech, jakby mi to miało w ogóle w jakiś konkretny sposób pomóc), przekręciłam kluczyk i z piskiem opon ruszyłam przed siebie.

Jazda nowym samochodem przypominała stylem moje wyczyny sprzed lat, gdy woziłam się ekskluzywnym Mercedesem Guardian. Obawiałam się, że najzwyczajniej w świecie moja prezydencka limuzyna rozsypie się zanim dotrę do Seattle, a niewinni ludzie będą ginąć masowo pod maską wozu. Chwała temu, kto zaprojektował automatyczną skrzynię biegów, gdyż w innym wypadku musiałabym kontynuować swoją wyprawę pieszo. Oczywiście nie byłam złym kierowcą (ok. rewelacyjnym też nie), jednak nowoczesne zastosowania technologiczne, których brakowało w mojej starej, czerwonej furgonetce po prostu mnie przerażały. Dziękowałam tylko za przyciemniane szyby dające uczucie prywatności, ponieważ gapiów z rozwartymi ustami na widok samochodu mi nie brakowało. Ktoś nawet zrobił zdjęcie, żałosne. Gdyby podróżował ze mną Em zapewne założyłby się o tysiąc dolarów, lub jednego bardzo rozjuszonego grizzly, że za godzinę w wiadomościach będą komentować pojawienie się prezydenta Obamy w naszym miasteczku. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który dawno już na niej nie gościł.

Z chwilą przekroczenia granicy miasta poczułam się samotna i bardzo smutna. Pozostawiałam za sobą własne życie. Cel jednak uświęcał środki, gdybym jeszcze zdołała odnaleźć odpowiednie rozwiązanie dla dręczących mnie koszmarów wszystko zapewne wróciłoby do normy. Nie zamierzałam się poddać, stawka była zbyt wielka. Miałam o co walczyć z własnym przeznaczeniem. Analizowałam każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół poznanych tajemnic, starając się tym samym odgadnąć ich sens. Musiałam się spieszyć, nie wiedziałam jak długo moje ciało pozostanie w ulepszonej formie. Mój mózg sterowany wampirzym zmysłem działał sprawniej i co za tym szło byłam bliższa poznania prawdy, poznania tajemnicy Alice. Intuicyjnie zdawałam sobie sprawę, że przeszłość mojej przyjaciółki była kluczem do rozwiązania zagadki przepowiedni. Moje wizje lub omamy (jakoby ich nie nazywać) zawsze sprowadzały się do dziewczyny, wszystko kierowało mnie do niej. Czułam wewnętrzną potrzebę, aby polecieć do Biloxi, do jedynej żywej krewnej mojej przyjaciółki. Może jej siostrzenica posiadała jakieś dokumenty, cokolwiek związanego ze swoją „zmarłą" ciotką. Błagałam w duszy by Cynthia (młodsza siostra Alice) skrupulatnie zbierała wszystko, co związane było z jej zmarłą krewną.

EPOV

Wracałem lasem do domu pogrążony w myślach, we własnych wspomnieniach. Od dwóch tygodni zdawałem się funkcjonować jak zaprogramowana maszyna pozbawiona jakichkolwiek uczuć poza lękiem. Nie umiałem się już cieszyć, a nawet smucić, byłem cieniem samego siebie. Bella zaginęła a moja ukochana córka była w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, jakby odgórnie coś skazywało mnie na potępienie gorsze od tego na które i tak byłem już skazany. Pierwszy raz w naszym wspólnym życiu poczułem się zraniony przez moją żonę, odeszła pozostawiając mnie samego i skazując tym samym na mentalną śmierć. Każdy dzień niewiedzy o jej losie był kolejnym gwoździem wbijanym do mojej trumny. Odeszła bez słowa. Jak mogła? I nie wiem co byłoby gorsze – wieść o jej ewentualnym wypadku czy odejściu. Zraniła mnie i nawet moje niezniszczalne ciało nie mogło mnie przed tym ustrzec.

Powrót do pustego domu od tamtego czasu stał się dla mnie czymś na wzór drogi krzyżowej usłanej cierniami wspomnień. Tą właśnie ścieżką dzień przed jej zniknięciem wracaliśmy od Carlisle'a. Namacalnie czułem jej gorący, płytki oddech na mojej piersi za każdym razem gdy to wspomnienie wdarło się do mojego umysłu. Umierałem, naprawdę czułem jak moje kamienne serce kruszy się pod ciężarem, który na nie spadł.

Kolejna sprawa niedająca mi wówczas spokoju to podejrzane zachowanie Alice. Od pamiętnego dnia odejścia Isabelli moja siostra skrzętnie skrywała przede mną swoje myśli, jakby starała się zachować tylko dla siebie jakąś ważną tajemnicę, którą pragnąłem poznać za wszelką cenę. Podejrzewałem, że ona wiedziała co stało się z moją żoną. Znałem swoją siostrę na tyle dobrze, by odgadnąć to z jej spojrzenia gdy na mnie zerkała, było przepełnione żalem i współczuciem, a równocześnie chęcią wyjawienia czegoś, co może mogłoby mi w jakiś sposób pomóc. Gdy byłem już naprawdę bliski poznania jej tajemnicy wydarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, iż straciłem wiarę we wszystko. Stało się coś, czego obawiałem się od pięciu lat. Wizja Alice dotyczyła rodziny, której wolałbym już nie spotykać nigdy w swoim nieśmiertelnym bycie. Volturi zamierzali zjawić się w Forks całą swoją potęgą i tak jak ostatnim razem powodem ich wizyty była moja córka, której życia nie uratowałoby już poświadczenie choćby wszystkich wampirów egzystujących na świecie. Jedyna osoba, która mogłaby stawić czoła armii wampirów obdarzonych przeraźliwymi zdolnościami straciła swoje moce i w niewytłumaczalny sposób odkupiła swoje potępienie stając się na nowo człowiekiem. Czy to ten fakt sprawił, że nas opuściła? Nie wiem i nie wiedziałem nawet czy chciałem poznać odpowiedź. Kajusz, Aro i Marek mieli przybyć tu z jednym celem, eliminacją niewinnego dziecka skojarzonego z pradawnym tekstem zapisanym na kamiennej płycie, z przepowiednią. Jedynym wyjściem było wywiezienie i ukrycie Renesmee przed Demetrim, doskonałym tropicielem królewskiego rodu. Nikt nie wiedział w jakim miejscu ją pozostawiłem, to brzemię spoczywało wyłącznie na mnie. Musiałem być pewny tego, że Aro nie wyczyta nic ze wspomnień i myśli moich najbliższych. Musiałem powziąć szczególne środki ostrożności by chronić własne dziecko. Zafrina zdawała się być najodpowiedniejszą kandydatką na osobistego ochroniarza. Ona i jej zdolności były w stanie zmylić tropiciela.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie niepokojące odczucie. W pobliżu mojego domu zdawało się wyczuć wampirzą woń stłumioną fetorem wilkołaka. Stanąłem jak wryty nasłuchując jakiegokolwiek zdradliwego odgłosu intruza lub choćby jednej z jego myśli. Każdy z moich mięśni napiął się do granic możliwości, które w nich drzemały, intuicyjnie przyjąłem postawę obronną oczekując ataku ze strony nieznajomego. Jednak atak nie nadszedł a dokoła panowała nieznośna cisza. Kolejny raz zastanawiałem się, która z opcji byłaby gorsza: atak ze strony obcego, czy okalający mnie spokój i panika panująca w moim umyśle? Rozważałem każdą z nasuwających się opcji. Do tego scenariusza pasował zaiste tylko jeden. Demetri zjawił się w moim domu szukając Renesmee, musiał nadejść od strony wyznaczonej granicą paktu i sfora wilkołaków zwęszyła jego zapach. Tropiciel zapewne zrezygnował, wiedząc jakie stosunki panują między wilkołakami a naszą rodziną. Na nasze szczęście miał przeterminowane wiadomości, od jego ostatniej wizyty wiele między naszymi populacjami się zmieniło. Sfora na pewno stanęłaby w obronie Belli i Nessie, ale moich pobratymców już nie. Z godną dla swej natury szybkością wpadłem do budynku, obawiając się jednocześnie w jakim stanie go zastanę. Na szczęście w środku panował idealny porządek, wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak jak przed moim wyjściem. Nie wszystko jednak. Doszukałem się brakujących kart kredytowych Belli, jej torebki i kilku ubrań. Garderoba wyglądała jakby ktoś chwytał pierwsze lepsze ubrania w wielkim pośpiechu.

Dzwoniący telefon wyrwał mnie z osobistej histerii, w którą powoli popadałem. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz i odebrałem natychmiast.

– Carlisle, ktoś włamał się do mojego domu! – byłem zdenerwowany, jednak mój głos nie zatrząsł się nawet przez moment, nie zdradzając tym samym jak przerażony byłem.

– Zapewne Edwardzie! Rosalie przez przypadek włączyła telewizor. Media głoszą, że w Forks zjawił się przejazdem prezydent! – ojciec również był zaniepokojony. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że to nie była głowa państwa. Pędem ruszyłem w stronę garażu, stał pusty.

– Limuzyna zniknęła! – najgorsze z myśli przemknęły przez mój umysł. To tym wozem późnym wieczorem wywiozłem Renesmee na lotnisko, w nim najbardziej czuć było jej zapach. Gdybym był człowiekiem, ojcem – śmiertelnikiem dostałbym zawału, byłem tego pewien.

– Nie panikuj! – Carlisle znał mnie bardzo dobrze. – Trzeba powiadomić Charliego, żeby zarządził poszukiwania, samochód widziano pół godziny temu. Mamy zatem realne szanse. Edwardzie, myślę, że to Demetri – dodał spokojnym tonem.

W jaki sposób on potrafił w takich sytuacjach zachowywać całkowite opanowanie? Nigdy nie doścignę go w tej sferze.

– Ja też jestem o tym przekonany. Dzwoń do komendanta Swana, a ja biegnę do La Push, były tu wilkołaki, czuję je! – zarządziłem, zataczając kolejne nerwowe kółko w garderobie. Otaczające mnie ubrania powiewały delikatnie pod wpływem powietrza wprawianego przeze mnie w ruch.

– Edwardzie, nie możesz, to zbyt niebezpieczne! Zaraz przybędą Emmett i Jasper! Nie rób niczego, czego mógłbyś później żałować! Renesmee cię potrzebuje, my także! Czekaj na nich! – jego głos przybrał ton nie znoszący sprzeciwu. Miał rację, choć osobiście wlałbym wyruszyć do Indian już w tamtej chwili.

– Czekam! – odparłem zakańczając równocześnie rozmowę.

Oczekiwanie na moich braci nie trwało długo, pędzili niczym niszczycielska siła tornado. Byłem im za to naprawdę wdzięczny, ponieważ w innym wypadku wszystkie przydomowe drzewa znalazłyby się o kilkanaście metrów od swojego pierwotnego stanowiska. Ciskałem nimi niczym pociskami, wyładowując równocześnie ogrom narastającej we mnie frustracji.

– Pięknie wyplewione! – skomentował mój wyczyn Em, drapiąc się po głowie. – Nie ma co, masz rękę do ogrodnictwa – dodał z głupawym uśmiechem.

Gdyby mój brat był obcą mi osobą zabiłbym go za takie niestosowne do chwili słowa. Jednak Emmett był moim bratem i dobrze wiedziałem, że zaiste na własnym łożu śmierci żartowałby i rzucał głupimi komentarzami. Taki właśnie był, bezproblemowy.

– Ruszajmy! – rzekł twardo Jasper, który natomiast był poważnym i ułożonym członkiem naszej rodziny, całkowite przeciwieństwo Ema. Może nie całkowite… na płaszczyźnie mentalnej blondyn używał w porównywalnym stopniu chodnikowej łaciny (tak określał to całe przeklinanie) co Emmett. Czasami naprawdę ciężko było słuchać ich myśli by później samemu nie używać podobnego słownictwa, a takowe nie przystawało przecież nikomu z klanu Cullen.

Niczym trzej muszkieterowie pędziliśmy do rezerwatu, każdy z tych samych wzniosłych pobudek, jednak pewien byłem, że z innymi oczekiwaniami na finał tego spotkania, nie trudno było się tego dowiedzieć, jeśli miało się dar czytania istotom rozumnym w myślach. Nie wszystkim jednak, Bella na zawsze pozostawała po za granicami moich zdolności, była niesamowita pod tym względem. Imponowała mi tym irytując jednocześnie. Jeśli chodziło o słowo 'irytujący' to właśnie zmierzałem do chłopaka, który był namacalną jego wersją. Jacob Black – odwieczny wrzód mojego życia rodzinnego. W momencie przekroczenia bezpiecznej granicy cała nasza trójka obnażyła instynktownie swoje ostre niczym brzytwa uzębienie, smród mokrych psów zdawał się wisieć w powietrzu zastępując tlen, którym oddychały te przerośnięte York Teriery. Wiedzieli, że się zbliżamy, ich instynkt był równie wyostrzony jak wampirzy, wyczuli nas. Nie ruszyli jednak całą sforą na swoich naturalnych wrogów, Alfa kazała czekać. Myśli Jacoba tradycyjnie były nie do zniesienia, jakby celowo chciał mnie rozjuszyć. Jakby mógł bardziej. Emmett i jego myśli, a raczej powtarzające się bez końca skandowanie „bitwa, bitwa, bitwa" wystarczająco zagłuszały wilkołaki. Szlag by trafił ich spójność, musiałem wysłuchiwać całej sfory, jakby mało mi było wrednych myśli Blacka. Jasper natomiast chciał załatwić wszystko dyplomatycznie, wiedząc doskonale jak potężnym wrogiem były istoty do których zmierzaliśmy. Ich siła tkwiła w liczebności, mieli nad nami przewagę jeśli doszłoby do starcia. Wiedziałem jedno, przez wzgląd na moich braci musiałem być opanowanym, żądnym wilczej śmierci wampirem. Kolejne wyzwanie dla mojego oszalałego z niepokoju umysłu. W chwili gdy znaleźliśmy się w osadzie Indian zapanowała idealna, mentalna cisza ze strony nieprzyjaciela. Nie wiedząc czemu bardzo mnie to zaniepokoiło.

– Czego chcesz? – przede mną niczym drzewo wyrósł Black w swojej naturalnej postaci. Dłonie trzymał skrzyżowane na piersi i wbijał we mnie pełne jadu spojrzenie.

– Porozmawiać! – syknąłem. – Pojawił się mały...Ok, cholernie wielki problem! – dodałem nieco spokojniejszym tonem. Prychnął.

– To również twój problem Black! – Jasper stanął obok mnie. – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam Renesmee jest twoją narzeczoną, a tak się złożyło, że poluje na nią najniebezpieczniejszy z możliwych tropicieli jaki stąpa po tym globie! Demetri, chyba go pamiętasz, co? Właśnie był w ich domu i ukradł limuzynę Belli, kilka rzeczy by złapać lepszy trop i nikt nie wie gdzie się podział! Który z was węszył koło domu? Czuć was tam na kilometr! – słuchałem wypowiedzi brata, czując równocześnie ogarniający mnie spokój. Z jego potencjałem mógłby pracować dla jakiejś agencji rządowej i bez najmniejszej trudności walczyć z terroryzmem. Uspokoiłby nawet najbardziej rozwścieczonego zamachowca – samobójcę. O ile ów element nie zabiłby się sam od tego irytującego spokoju.

– Jak dobrze pamiętam twój braciszek wywiózł gdzieś moją narzeczoną i nawet nie dał mi szansy się z nią pożegnać! – odrzekł zaciskając szczękę. – I nie staraj się mnie do cholery uspakajać! – warknął w jego stronę .

– To dla jej bezpieczeństwa! Nikt oprócz mnie nie zna miejsca w którym ją przed Volturi ukryłem! – powiedziałem wbijając spojrzenie w ziemię. – Bella zaginęła, nikt nie wie co się z nią stało, więc przestań zgrywać dupka! Zależy nam w porównywalnym stopniu na nich dwóch! – wycedziłem, unosząc delikatnie górną wargę. Byłem wściekle spokojny, co drażniło mnie jeszcze bardziej. Posłałem bratu błagalne spojrzenie by zaprzestał swoich manipulacji. Skinął głową na znak zgody.

'_Jednak ta mała nic mu...'_ – myśl Indianina urwała się nagle. Posłałem mu spojrzenie typu: 'co się kurcze niby dzieje?' – _'Nic ci nie powiem Cullen!'_

– Znowu to robicie? – zawył Em z miną cierpiętnika, bardzo nie lubił moich mentalnych pogaduszek – Na głos proszę!

– Nic się nie dzieje! – odparłem, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Jacob niepotrzebnie martwi się tym gdzie wywiozłem Nessie! – dodałem z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

– Jak mam się niby nie martwić! Zawsze sprowadzacie kłopoty! Najpierw Bella, a teraz ona! Nie dziwota, że muszą walczyć o swoje życie! – serce Jacoba zaczynało niebezpiecznie przyspieszać – Jakbyś nie mógł zostawić tej biednej dziewczyny w spokoju! Mało macie wampirzyc? Zmarnowałeś Swan całe życie! Do końca swoich dni będzie musiała uciekać i rozwiązywać jakieś głupie tajemnice, żeby was chronić! – jego głos przeszedł w krzyk, delikatne dreszcze jego ciała zwiastowały nieuchronną zmianę w bestię. Ja natomiast stałem jak wryty, patrząc na niego z rozdziawionymi ustami.

'_Skąd on znał koszmary mojej żony?'_

Gdy nadal wrzeszczał jak opętany ja starałem się pozbierać wszystkie znane mi fakty w jakąś sensowną całość. Alice ukrywała coś przede mną, Black poświadczył to swoimi myślami, nazywał moją siostrę „mała". Nie miałem pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodziło! Zastanawiało mnie również gdzie podziała się reszta sfory? Dlaczego nie stali razem ze swoim przywódcą? Dlaczego Jacob tak bardzo walczył ze swoją naturą i poskramiał wilka w nim drzemiącego? I nadeszło olśnienie. Oni wszyscy wiedzieli o czymś co miało pozostać tajemnicą dla mnie. Intuicyjnie wiedziałem, że ma to związek z moją żoną i jej zniknięciem.

– Mów gdzie jest Bella! – warknąłem, napinając każdy ze swoich mięśni. Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany, jednak jego myśli były dalekie od jej postaci, krążyły bez celu wokoło przepisu na jakąś rybę. To było potwierdzeniem dla moich przypuszczeń. Podobnie jak moja siostra specjalnie ukrywał prawdę. Moja frustracja narastała. – Gdzie jest moja żona do cholery! – stało się to czego obawiałem się najbardziej, straciłem panowanie nad swoimi emocjami. Nie mogłem, nie umiałem, a co ważniejsze nie chciałem tłamsić tego wszystkiego w sobie, miałem już dość udawanej cierpliwości. Odepchnąłem dłoń Emmetta chcącą powstrzymać mnie przed kolejnym krokiem zrobionym w stronę nadal dygoczącego długowłosego bruneta.

'– _Nie ma jak mediacyjne załatwianie spraw. Edward, opanuj się'_ – Jasper upominał mnie w myślach. – _'Ich jest więcej! Nie wiem dlaczego Jacob przyszedł pod ludzką postacią i w dodatku sam? Jest głupi, albo bardzo przebiegły i pakujemy się w niemałe kłopoty!'_

Emmett, jak to Emmett, zagrzewał mnie natomiast do walki bardzo licząc na choćby jedno zatopienie zębów w kark Indianina. Cholerny Jasper miał jednak rację, mi również nie podobało się zachowanie Blacka. Nie cofnął się nawet gdy wykonałem w jego kierunku kolejny krok, wiedział jakim śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla niego byłem a jednak stał spokojnie, walcząc jedynie sam ze swoją drugą mroczną naturą. Jego myśli nadal skupione były na książce kucharskiej i choćby za ten szczegół miałem go ochotę rozerwać, ukrywał coś ważnego!

Jad napływający do ust zdawał się już mnie dławić, byłem bardzo zły, a to potęgowało jego wydzielanie. Musiałem się uspokoić, albo utopiłbym się zapewne we własnej toksynie. Nie dziwnym było, iż uspokoić się nie mogłem. Narastającą z każdą sekundą agresję rozproszył dzwoniący telefon Jaspera, cholernie uspakajająca melodia wdzierała się niczym intruz w moją umysłowość.

– Charlie? Co? Do Seattle? Pościg! Jak to do lasu? Słuchaj, to niebezpieczna istota, której nie zabiją kule z waszej broni! Pieprzyć to! Komendancie to jest wampir, w dodatku bardzo niebezpieczny! Charlie? Charlie! Cholera! – słowa brata brzmiały jakby musiały przedzierać się przez otaczającą mnie barierę dźwiękową. Demetri kierował się na lotnisko z którego odprawiłem moją córkę, podążał jej tropem. Czułem jak otaczający mnie krajobraz zaczął wirować, a może było to jedyne uczucie spowodowane zbombardowaniem mojego umysłu poprzez myśli Quila, który pędził w moją stronę. W ułamku sekundy z młodego człowieka zmienił się w rozjuszonego wilka. Wystarczyło jedynie odbicie się od ziemi by w powietrzu stał się już postacią ze swoich plemiennych legend. Zorientowałem się zbyt późno czym spowodowany był jego atak. Mój ostry arsenał stykał się już delikatnie ze skórą Alfy, która stała nadal nieruchoma, pogrążona w dziwnego rodzaju transie. Emmett niczym strzała wystrzelona z łuku zderzył się w locie z młodym Atearą. Skowyt wilka rozniósł się echem, obaj opadli na mech, warcząc i sycząc na siebie groźnie. Jasper wydawał z siebie gardłowe charczenia, kierując je w stronę ściany lasu. Wszystko zdawało się rozgrywać w zwolnionym tempie, gdy w mój umysł wdarły się myśli Blacka. Nie wiedziałem co byłoby lepszym rozwiązaniem, zabicie go czy pozostawienie przy życiu.

'– _Bella! Edward, idioto, to była Bella! Uciekła od ciebie! Znowu przez ciebie znalazła się w tarapatach! Pościg jest za twoją żoną, a nie Demetrim! Głupia baba! Musiała się uprzeć i jechać jakby nie mogła tu ze mną zostać i być bezpieczna! Właśnie tak powinno być! Z dala od wampirów i kłopotów!'_

– Jak to uciekła? – moje dłonie opadły wzdłuż tułowia, mój cały świat runął.

'– _Porwał ją! Trzymał nieprzytomną przez dwa tygodnie, od chwili gdy rzuciła się z klifu! Bardzo chciała umrzeć! Moglibyście w końcu wziąć z niej przykład!'_ – myśli Paula dochodzące z głębi lasu były pełne rozdrażnienia.

– Zabrałem od ciebie córkę to porwałeś mi żonę? Ty zapchlony kundlu! Bella mogłaby skakać nawet pod pędzący pociąg i nie napotkałaby śmierci! Wykorzystałeś sytuację i przetrzymywałeś ją tutaj, kiedy ja odchodziłem od zmysłów co się z nią działo! Zapamiętaj co ci teraz powiem. Nigdy już nie zobaczysz żadnej z nich! Nie pozwolę ci się do nich zbliżyć nawet na kilometr! - syczałem przepełniony agresywną pasją zabicia go, musiał zapłacić za każdą sekundę mojej rozpaczy.

'– _Prawda jest taka, że faktycznie nigdy już ich nie ujrzę, ale z innego powodu! Obie umrą przez ciebie i twoją rodzinę!'_

Jego cytacje raniły moje kamienne serce, które wiedziało, że ma rację. Jednakże nienawiść w stosunku do niego nie traciła na sile, a wręcz wzmagała się z każdym niewypowiedzianym na głos słowem.

– Kto uciekł? – Jasper położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. – O czym ty mówisz? Co on ci powiedział? – pytał odciągając mnie na bezpieczną odległość od przeistaczającego się młodego chłopaka.

– Policja ściga Bellę! – jęknąłem zaniepokojony.

Mina mojego brata nie pomogła mi się uspokoić, on również był zatrwożony. Szybkim gestem wyjął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer. Ze zniecierpliwienia na jego twarzy bez trudu mogłem odczytać, że ktoś po drugiej stronie nie odbierał. Nie chciałem wstępować dalej do jego umysłu gdy pierwsze zdanie jakie w nim napotkałem brzmiało: „Kurwa, odbierz ten jebany telefon!". Kolejny jego gest informował, iż próbował skontaktować się z kimś innym.

– Carlisle! Nie mogę skontaktować się z Charliem! Nastąpiła wielka pomyłka! W lesie trwa nagonka na Isabellę... Nie, nie wiem jakim cudem ona się tam znalazła! Edward mi powiedział, podejrzewam, że usłyszał to od Blacka! Wiem... kule jej nie zagrażają, ale jej fatalna orientacja w terenie tak! Spróbuj skontaktować się z komendantem Swanem, żeby odwołał całą akcję. Ach... i jeszcze jedno, on wie, że polują na wampira! Nie! Myśleliśmy przecież, że to Demetri, musiałem go jakoś uświadomić! Dobrze, postaram się! Tak... bardzo spokojny. Spotkamy się w domu! – odłożył komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni i spojrzał na mnie wymownie.

– Chyba oszalałeś, że wrócę z wami! Muszę odnaleźć żonę! – oburzyłem się jego pomysłem. – Zabierz stąd Emmetta! – zerknąłem w stronę brata skaczącego wokół Quila, po czym pędem ruszyłem przed siebie. Nie byłem w swej gonitwie odosobniony, niezmiennie od dłuższego czasu towarzyszący mojemu życiu wrzód nie zamierzał opuścić mnie i w tamtej chwili... Czułem jego cuchnący oddech na moim karku.

BPOV

Cholerne życie! Jazdę spędzałam w idealnej ciszy, pomijając dudniące głosy w mojej głowie, ponieważ nie wiedziałam nawet jak w tej idealnej machinie włączyć radio. Lepiej, ja nawet nie wiedziałam gdzie się ono znajduje, deska rozdzielcza była naszpikowana techniką, ale radia jak widać nie było. Moje starania zakończyłam w momencie, gdy zamiast muzyki usłyszałam wycie syren policyjnych. Uśmiech mimowolnie pojawił się na mojej twarzy.

'_Oho! Wiadomości rozchodzą się w bardzo szybkim tempie!' _– pomyślałam, zerkając w lusterko na moją eskortę. Poczułam się naprawdę jak ktoś bardzo ważny, wyróżniony. Jednak to było moje życie i o żadnych przywilejach nie było mowy. Funkcjonariusz z radiowozu nakazał mi gestem dłoni zjechać na pobocze. Bajka skończyła się szybciej niż się w ogóle zaczęła, a mogło być tak fajnie.

Nie zamierzałam zjechać, nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że wciąż chodzę żywa po tym świecie, miałam pozostać jedynie wspomnieniem, ulotną mrzonką. Strażnicy prawa jak na nich przystało nie odpuszczali, raz po raz podjeżdżali z boku nakazując zatrzymanie się. Za którymś razem naszła mnie najzwyklejsza ochota pokazania im środkowego palca by się w końcu odczepili. Nie złamałam prawa! Jechałam zgodnie z przepisami, z wozem wszystko było w porządku, no dobrze, moja jazda mogła przypominać stylem taką po pijaku, ale byłam trzeźwa. Kolejny raz wyklęłam pod nosem postęp technologiczny.

'_Jak się nie zatrzymam zaczną do mnie strzelać?' – _kolejny głupi uśmieszek zagościł na mojej twarzy, jakbym bynajmniej miała się z czego śmiać. Fakt, mogliby zużyć cały arsenał stanu Waszyngton a i tak wyszłabym z tego spotkania bez szwanku, o ile wzmianki Emmetta i Edwarda odnośnie kuloodpornego pancerza limuzyny nie były naciągane. Pozostawało jeszcze moje niezniszczalne ciało, jednak nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty sprawdzać czy pociski odbiją się rykoszetem. Dodałam gazu zostawiając patrol za sobą. Samochód zaczął podejrzanie rzęzić i moja ucieczka nie trwała długo. Niby byłam myślącą istotą – wampirem, ale nie przyszło mi do głowy ruszając w drogę zajrzeć na wskaźnik poziomu paliwa, który teraz zdawał się wrzynać zaciekle poniżej poziomu rezerwy. Wbijanie nogą gazu do maksimum możliwości nie pomagało, czułam swoją stopę przebijającą się przez podwozie, samochód zatrzymał się bezapelacyjnie_. _

'_Prezydencka limuzyna nie była odporna na wampirzą siłę, mogliby w przyszłości nad tym popracować' _– wywróciłam oczyma. Byłam jednym słowem uziemiona. Nie pozostawało nic innego jak czmychnąć w las i ukryć się przed 'całym światem', kontynuując drogę do Seattle na piechotę. I jakby mało mi było problemów przed maską mojego wehikułu zatrzymało się z piskiem opon rażąco czerwone, sportowe auto. Zamarłam. Mój doskonały wzrok dostrzegł jego kierowcę. Każdy z mięśni mojego ciała napiął się, sprawiając psychiczny ból, ogarnęła mnie panika. Demetri wpatrywał się we mnie złowieszczo, ukazując jednocześnie rząd idealnie ostrych zębów.

'_On mnie zabije!' – _zawyłam w myślach. Paradoksalnie od tygodni nie marzyłam o niczym innym, ale śmierć z jego rąk byłaby dla mnie prawdziwą hańbą. Nie namyślając się co powinnam dalej z tym wszystkim zrobić pochwyciłam torebkę i niczym strzała wybiegłam z samochodu. Wozy policyjne właśnie się zatrzymywały, otaczając limuzynę z każdej strony. Wiedziałam, że żaden człowiek nie mógł zarejestrować wzrokiem mojej ucieczki, istoty mojego rodzaju niestety tak.

Słyszałam nieustępliwy bieg za sobą. Mijając kolejne drzewa zrozumiałam, że byłam w potrzasku, byłam ofiarą, polowano na mnie. Mój wampirzy zmysł słuchu wyłapał, iż nakazano przeszukiwanie lasu za zbiegłym złodziejem. Nie obawiałam się jednak ludzi, którzy nie byli w stanie wyrządzić mi krzywdy. Mój prześladowca był najdoskonalszym tropicielem i zabójcą jakiego natura stworzyła, nie miałam szans by uciec przed sługusem Volturi. Dalsza ucieczka nie miała sensu, a spotkanie z wampirem o szkarłatnych oczach zdawało się być nieuniknionym. W momencie gdy zatrzymałam ten szaleńczy galop zostałam pchnięta z nieopisaną wręcz siłą w stojące za mną potężne drzewa, które niczym zapałki łamały się w zetknięciu z napierającym na nie ciałem. Byłam przerażona i całkowicie bezbronna, nie umiałam walczyć. Lekcje sztuk walki, które pobierałam lata temu w związku ze sprawą nieśmiertelnego dziecka były całkowicie odmienną kwestią niż walka z istotą, która pragnęła twojego końca. Najszybciej jak to tylko było możliwe stanęłam na równe nogi sycząc złowrogo. Demetri krążył wokoło mnie warcząc, jego spojrzenie samo w sobie zdawało się zabijać. Wiedziałam, że w walce nie mam z nim najmniejszej szansy.

– Czego chcesz? – wycedziłam przez zęby, przechylając równocześnie ciężar swojego ciała na przednią nogę. – Nikt nie złamał waszych praw!

– Bella, Bella, Bella! Chyba nie myślisz, że sprowadza mnie tu taka błahostka jak złamanie naszego prawa! – prychnął rozbawiony, uśmiech na jego kamiennej twarzy wyglądał naprawdę przerażająco. – Odkąd pojawiłaś się w życiu tych nieszczęśników Cullenów mamy zbyt wiele problemów. Jakbyś była magnesem przyciągającym kłopoty – zadrwił, opierając się bezceremonialnie o drzewo, jakby rozmawiał z jakimś kolegą.

– Co cię niby sprowadza? – jęknęłam, wbijając paznokcie w korę drzewa znajdującego się za mną. – Czego od nas chcecie?

– Oddaj nam 'mieszańca' to zniknę i obędzie się bez krwawej rzezi! – wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby chodziło o jakąś mało znaczącą rzecz.

– Nigdy nie dostaniesz Renesmee! Prędzej umrę niż tkniesz moje dziecko! – warknęłam odsłaniając białe zęby, byłam bliska furii, otaczający mnie świat postrzegałam jak przez krwistoczerwoną mgłę.

'_Nie mogę jej zabić! Muszę odnaleźć tamtą małą zanim wykończy nas wszystkich. Mamuśkę zmusimy do rozmowy' _– jego mentalna odpowiedź przeraziła mnie, nie jej treść, lecz sam fakt jej usłyszenia. Naprawdę byłam cholernym dziwolągiem. Obawiałam się samej siebie bardziej niż Włocha. Czym jeszcze miało zaskoczyć mnie moje ciało i umysł?

– Jak wolisz! – westchnął rzucając się na mnie.

Zrobiłam stosowny unik, którego uczył mnie Jasper. Dziękować tylko, że byłam bardzo pilną uczennicą. Posłałam swojemu przeciwnikowi drwiący uśmieszek. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam go prowokować.

– Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz! Nie wiem gdzie jest moja córka! I nie zmusisz mnie do wyjawienia czegoś, o czym nie mam pojęcia! – rzuciłam wściekle. – Nie wiem o co wam chodzi tym razem, ale moje dziecko nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! – skłamałam po części, gdyż doskonale wiedziałam, co było przyczyną jego przybycia. Na moje szczęście on nie wiedział, że miał przed sobą osobę, której tak bardzo chcieli się pozbyć. Musiałam za wszelką cenę poznać tajemnicę zaszyfrowaną w Aniele Potępionych. Kim była ta postać i jaki był cel jej istnienia? Dlaczego najpotężniejsza z rodzin, które znałam tak bardzo się jej obawiała? I dlaczego zawsze miałam takiego pecha? Byłam już tak blisko poznania prawdy, wystarczyło zaledwie dotrzeć na lotnisko.

'_Głupia kobieta! Myśli, że dam się nabrać? Jej dziecko to zagłada dla nas wszystkich, trzeba było zabić bękarta ostatnim razem i byłoby po problemie. Aro i ta jego fascynacja tą dziewuchą! Co w niej niby takiego specjalnego? Tarcza i nic więcej! Zakała wampirzej rasy! Wstyd!' – _Stałam w pozycji lekko pochylonej do przodu i słuchałam jego myśli. Aro miał do mnie słabość? Naprawdę coś, co kierowało moim losem miało do mnie awersję.

'_Może jestem zakałą wampirzej rasy, ale uzdolnioną!' _

Naszą mentalną pogawędkę przerwał delikatny powiew wiatru, niosący ze sobą bardzo aromatyczną woń, jad zwilżył moje usta. Jęknęłam czując drażniące uczucie palenia w gardle.

'_Jestem taki głodny. Ona nigdzie mi nie ucieknie. To zajmie zaledwie chwilkę.' _Walczyłam zaciekle ze swoją naturą i pragnieniami, zagryzałam dolną wargę, zmuszając się całą swoją siłą woli do pozostania w miejscu, było to trudniejsze niż wówczas gdy byłam nowonarodzoną. Ludzka krew zdawała się wołać do mnie, kusić i sprawiać bym jej pożądała.

– Nie uciekniesz Bello! Zaraz po ciebie wrócę! – zaśmiał się triumfalnie, miał podane dwie ofiary na jednym talerzu. Pieczenie w gardle potęgowało się. Dwaj policjanci wyłaniali się właśnie zza niewielkiego wzniesienia trzymając przed sobą rewolwery, bezużyteczną broń, która w żaden sposób ustrzec ich nie mogła przed zbliżającą się nieuchronnie śmiercią, przed wampirzą naturą.

– Uciekajcie! – wydarłam się najgłośniej jak tylko potrafiłam. Demetri warknął w moją stronę niepocieszony, po czym rzucił się na zmierzających w naszą stronę mężczyzn.

Wykorzystując okazję uciekłam, pozostawiając za sobą odgłos wystrzeliwanych naboi i wrzaski niewinnych ofiar. Byłam tchórzem. Mogłam chociaż starać się obronić ich życie, ale miałam przed sobą ważniejszy cel, musiałam dotrzeć do celu swej wędrówki. Biegłam ile sił w nogach nie oglądając się za siebie, zatrzymałam się dopiero ujrzawszy pierwsze zabudowania miasta. Wiedziałam jedno.

'_Muszę jak najszybciej dostać się na lotnisko'_.

Pozostawał jednak wielki problem w postaci ścigającego mnie wampira. Musiałam go jakoś zgubić, co nie było łatwym wyczynem, nie bez powodu słynął za najlepszego tropiciela. Woń wampira wyczułby bez najmniejszego problemu wśród ogromu ludzi znajdujących się w mieście. Jedynym ratunkiem dla mnie było stanie się na powrót człowiekiem. Nie umiałam jednak sprawić bym się nim stała ot tak po prostu. Nie wiedziałam na jakiej zasadzie funkcjonuje mechanizm zamiany moich natur. Starałam się odtworzyć każdą chwilę spędzoną dziś z Jacobem by znaleźć jakąś podpowiedź. Sen! Mój sen, który nawiedzał mnie każdej nocy. Strach. Złość. Złe emocje zdawały się wyzwalać we mnie silniejszą naturę. Na tym polegała właśnie moja machina obronna – silniejszy ma większe szanse przeżycia. Starałam sobie przypomnieć również chwile w których moja wampirza strona ulegała człowieczeństwu. Jedzenie, ludzkie jedzenie zdawało się być antidotum na krwiożerczą istotę. Brzmiało to zbyt prosto jak na sytuację z którą przyszło mi się zmierzyć, jednak postanowiłam spróbować.

Godzinę później stałam już przy kasie przebrana w nowe rzeczy i z wielką nadzieją wymalowaną na twarzy.

– Poproszę bilet na najbliższy samolot do Biloxi! – uśmiechnęłam się, zerkając spod dużego ronda beżowego kapelusza.

– Samolot do Houston odlatuje za trzydzieści minut pani Cullen! – młoda dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech podając mi bilet.

– Dziękuję.

Skierowałam swoje kroki do odpowiedniego terminalu.

'_2956 mil dzieli mnie od Daniela i tajemnicy Alice.' _

– Bella! Bella! – jakiś mężczyzna biegł w moim kierunku wymachując rękoma. Zamarłam...

APOV

Siedziałam skulona przy jednej ze ścian swojego pokoju, czułam przemożny dyskomfort psychiczny. Wiedząc czego był zwiastunem pochwyciłam umęczoną głowę w dłonie, pochylając się równocześnie. Wizje jakie nawiedzały mnie ostatnimi czasy były naprawdę mroczne, z rodzaju tych o których wolałoby się zapomnieć zaraz po odzyskaniu świadomości. Kolejny raz pozostawałam osamotniona w swoim dramacie. Tylko ja i prawda – przyszłość czekająca całą moją rodzinę, całą moją nację. W obawie przed widokiem, który miał wypełnić całą moją umysłowość zamknęłam oczy w nadziei, iż może tym razem tak zwyczajny odruch pomoże mi przetrwać nacierającą we mnie mentalną tragedię. Obrazy z poprzednich wizji zakodowane w moim mózgu sprawiały mu irracjonalne uczucie zgagi, parzyły zdając się po wieki wtapiać niczym rozżarzony węgiel w jego najskrytsze zakamarki. Z każdym dniem bardziej ubolewałam nad swoją zdolnością poznawania tego, co miało nastąpić.

Kolejne widzenie nie zdawało się dawać nadziei przyszłości – nikt nie zmienił swojego zdania. Każdy z bohaterów mojej nieopowiedzianej jeszcze historii pragnął śmierci...

Puste spojrzenie wbiłam w okno, które zdawało się być ekranem dla moich wizji. Jeśli tylko umiałabym w jakiś sposób wyłączać te obrazy, ale to byłoby zbyt łatwe i stanowiło nieosiągalne pragnienie.

Aro, Marek i Kajusz niczym trzej jeźdźcy apokalipsy wyraźnie kierowali swoje kroki ku odległej dziczy. Postać Zafriny nakierowała mój umysł na jej dom, na Amazonię. Wszystko miało rozegrać się właśnie tam, nasz koniec i przelanie krwi niewinnej. Widziałam krew, jednak do kogo należała pozostawało nieodgadnionym. Śmierć – wszędzie smutek, żal i rozpacz. Kolejnym nawiedzającym mnie widokiem była postać mojej bratowej, Belli. Wojowniczka pozbawiająca życia wielu istot, wrogów. Jacob i ona jako jedność, niepokonana para w drodze do odkupienia. Nie widziałam byśmy byli wśród ofiar jej żądzy mordu.

Wizja mojego orszaku pogrzebowego nie zmieniła się od swojej pierwszej projekcji w moim umyśle, nadal cała moja rodzina miała umrzeć. Jedynie data na moim nagrobku wzbogaciła się o kolejne liczby. Pozostało mi, nam, jedynie siedem dni egzystencji. Świadomość dnia własnego odejścia napawała mnie strachem, niepokojem oraz irracjonalnym uczuciem spełnienia. Nasz horyzont życia wiecznego stawał się wręcz namacalnym faktem. Jak miałam przekazać tą wiadomość pozostałym? Jak mieliśmy wykorzystać pozostały nam czas? W jaki sposób pożegnać się ze sobą? Wampirze łzy napłynęły do moich oczu, płakałam w sposób właściwy dla swojego gatunku.

– Alice, wszystko w porządku? – dobiegł mnie zatroskany głos siostry. Wizja Armagedonu odeszła, pozostawiając we mnie głębokie, otwarte rany. Nie odpowiedziałam, bałam się wypowiedzenia choć jednego słowa w obawie przed zdradzeniem własnego sekretu. Data, którą ujrzałam na swojej mogile wyryła się żywym ogniem w moim umyśle. Miałam wrażenie jakbym płonęła na stosie. Wiedziałam jedno, musiałam za wszelką cenę unikać kontaktu z Edwardem. Sens jego życia opierał się na istnieniu Belli i Renesmee z którymi nie dane mu się będzie nawet pożegnać, nie spędzi z nimi ostatnich dni swojego potępionego istnienia. Nie chciałam i nie mogłam patrzeć jak cierpiał ostatnimi dniami, moja wizja z pewnością załamałaby go doszczętnie – zabiła ostatnią nadzieję, że jeszcze je kiedyś zobaczy. Jakimże potworem stałam się poprzez własny dar jasnowidzenia?

– Alice, widzę przecież, że płaczesz – szepnęła siadając obok mnie, jej dłoń spoczęła na moim ramieniu, dodając mi tym jakże potrzebnej w tej chwili otuchy. Westchnęłam wpatrując się ślepo przed siebie, brak nadziei potęgował uczucie powolnej agonii.

– Nie wiem co robić – szepnęłam, nie wiedząc do kogo właściwie kieruję swoje lęki. – Wszystko komplikuje się w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, Rose – jęknęłam chowając wykrzywioną bólem twarz w dłoniach. Słyszałam jej ciężkie westchnienie. Podejrzewała coś, czy w jakiś sposób się zdradziłam?

– Alice, ja również mam złe przeczucia. Martwię się o Edwarda, nie jest już bratem, którego znam... Wiesz, że płacze każdego wieczoru? Od zawsze byłam pewna posiadania przez niego duszy pięknej i szlachetnej, teraz widzę w nim tylko pustkę; stracił wszystko – ścisnęła mocniej moje ramię, jakby starała się tym gestem przygotować mnie na poznanie jej najgorszych lęków. – Chciałabym cię również o czymś ważnym poinformować. Podsłuchałam rozmowę telefoniczną Charliego po tej awanturze trzy dni temu, którą nam zrobił. Jego rozmówcą była Isabella... Ona, ona poleciała do Biloxi rozwiązać tajemnicę twojej przeszłości. – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała jakby w obawie. W pierwszej chwili sens jej słów nie był dla mnie w ogóle zrozumiały, jakby przemawiała do mnie w obcym, nieznanym mi języku. Dlaczego tam poleciała? I nagle doznałam olśnienia, moje wizje – nasze wizje... Daniel, on właśnie zdawał się być kluczem do wszelkich pytań na które nie znałam odpowiedzi. On próbował rozpracować tajemnicę tkwiącą w starej kamiennej płycie, która stała się ołtarzem dla Eleazara, On znał moją przeszłość – ludzką część mojej umęczonej egzystencji. Kochał mnie, a ja prawdopodobnie jego.

– Nie wie jak mało czasu nam zostało? Nie wie, że moja stara data nie jest warta ostatnich chwil, które powinna spędzić z mężem i dzieckiem? Moja przeszłość nie pomoże nam w walce z przeznaczeniem! – wybuchłam złością. Zdumiewające jak łatwo uczucia przechodziły w skrajność. Czy oby na pewno? Miłość od nienawiści dzieliła zaledwie cienka linia, od smutku do furii jak widać daleko również nie było. Te uczucia zdawały się silnie ze sobą współgrać.

– Jak to mało czasu? Czasu na co? – wbiła we mnie swoje duże, czarne oczy. Wiedziałam, że jej okłamać nie zdołam, moja siostra była bardzo spostrzegawczą i wnikliwą osobą.

– Rosalie, nawet nie wiem jak mam to powiedzieć! Pamiętaj, że moje wizje mogą ulec zmianie. Jednak na dzień dzisiejszy pozostał nam tydzień – zacisnęłam szczękę by powstrzymać złość, która chciała manifestować się krzykami i głośnymi histeriami.

– Tydzień na co? – zapytała nieufnie.

– Siedem przeklętych dni naszego przeklętego istnienia! Wszystko się skończy! Pozostaniemy jedynie wspomnieniem, nic nieznaczącym pyłkiem skazanym na zapomnienie! – wrzasnęłam, nie mając już sił na powstrzymywanie własnej bezradności. Reakcja dziewczyny była bardzo złożona, od dogłębnej ulgi wymalowanej na ustach do przerażenia w oczach.

– Emmett – jęknęła. – W końcu moje marzenia się spełniają Alice, a ja tak bardzo się boję, tak wiele razy wyobrażałam sobie tą chwilę. Jak, w jaki sposób mam pożegnać się z ukochanym? Nigdy nie pomyślałam o tym, że przyjdzie mi zostawić Ema i was... Siostro! – przylgnęła do mnie całym ciałem. – Straciłam tak wiele czasu na nienawidzenie świata.

Przytuliłam ją mocniej, nie zwracając uwagi na Jaspera i Emmetta stojących w drzwiach pokoju. Ich spojrzenia i wyraz twarzy sprawiały, iż na moim kamiennym sercu pojawiło się delikatne pęknięcie, by po chwili irracjonalnym bólem sprawić przełamanie się go na połowę.

* * *

(1) _Zmierzch – Stephenie Meyer_


	17. Chapter 9: Przeznaczenie

BPOV

– Bella! Bella! – mężczyzna wykrzykujący moje imię był coraz bliżej. Poczułam gorąco uderzające we mnie od środka, moje serce przyspieszyło by po chwili dudnić w mej piersi niczym stado mustangów przemierzających prerie. Dyszałam ociężale, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w postać w ciemnym płaszczu, jej twarz przysłonięta była szarym kapeluszem, nie wiedziałam kim była. Potworny, znajomy mi już ból rozlał się po moim ciele a szaleńczy galop serca nagle ustał. Porównywalnie do fal oceanu uderzył we mnie nieznośny, nienaturalnie głośny gwar tłumu. Moje zmysły szalały a ja sama byłam zdezorientowana.

– Bella! – mężczyzna był już przede mną. Odruchowo, niczym zaprogramowana maszyna, przechyliłam ciężar ciała na prawą nogę wysuniętą nieznacznie do przodu. Cichy gardłowy pomruk wydobył się z mojego wnętrza. Czekałam na atak obcego. Sekundy zdawały się trwać wieczność, oczekiwanie było uprzykrzone. Stałam tak w osłupieniu, nasłuchując każdej z myśli otaczających mnie ludzi, gotowa wymordować wszystkich potencjalnych agresorów by jedynie dotrzeć bezpiecznie do celu swojej podróży.

– Bella! – odsłoniłam swoje brzytwy w momencie gdy nieznajomy przemknął obok mnie. – Bella kochanie, zaczekaj! – nawoływał dalej. Odetchnęłam z ulgą jednak moje ciało nadal pozostawało w zastygłej pozie. Sytuacja kryzysowa była zażegnana.

Ktoś położył dłoń na moich plecach co spowodowało, iż mimowolnie napięłam każdy ze swoich mięśni. Odwracałam się w zwolnionym tempie, wydając z siebie jednocześnie przeraźliwy gardłowy charkot, gotowa zatopić kły w szyi napastnika.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała jakaś staruszka w oczach której malował się przestrach. Patrzyła na mnie w oszołomieniu. Zdezorientowana własnym zachowaniem przestałam być ostrożna w manifestowaniu swojej ciemnej natury. Z godną dla siebie prędkością oddaliłam się, pozostając dla kobiety jedynie wspomnieniem chwili, iluzją za którą mnie wzięła. Jej Alzheimer był w tej chwili moim sprzymierzeńcem. Pozostawanie pod postacią wampira dawało mi przewagę nad zwykłymi ludźmi jednak problem z którym musiałam się zmierzyć było natarczywe i nieustępliwe pieczenie w gardle. Moje drugie ja domagało się krwi, ludzkiej krwi. Musiałam stoczyć kolejną walkę z własną naturą, ujarzmić drzemiącego we mnie potwora. Nie mogłam stać się zwyrodnialcem pokroju Demetriego, nie mogłam dopuścić się czynów, których świadkiem byłam w Volterze i zaledwie godziny temu w lesie. Zwłoki moich ewentualnych ofiar stałyby się zapewne brzemieniem zbyt wielkim bym mogła go udźwignąć. Nieważne kim byłam, wampirem czy też człowiekiem, byłam identycznie słaba emocjonalnie. Musiałam zatem unikać pokus i ludzi. Nie pomagało mi w tym miejsce w którym się obecnie znajdowałam. Setki, o ile nie tysiące, pulsujących tętnic wołało do mnie w zachęcającym rytmie, jad zwilżył moje usta.

'_Walcz Bella.' _

Zajęłam swoje miejsce na pokładzie samolotu. Pech chciał, że obok mnie usiadła kobieta z kilkuletnim synem. Zacisnęłam szczęki, spoglądając dyskretnie na świeżą ranę szpecącą jego malutkie kolanko. Nienawidziłam siebie za same myśli, które zrodziły się w moim umyśle. Zapach krwi drażnił moje zmysły, sprawiając, iż z każdą chwilą stawałam się słabsza, bliższa bestii we mnie drzemiącej. W końcu dotarło do mnie przed czym chciał ustrzec mnie Edward, jakich okropności chciał mi oszczędzić wzbraniając się przez tak długi okres czasu z moją przemianą w swojego pobratymca. Byłam taką egoistką! Moja siła woli słabła z kolejną sekundą spędzoną zbyt blisko potencjalnej, bezbronnej wobec moich zbrodniczych zamiarów ofiary.

– Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? – maluch, na oko pięcioletni szkrab, spojrzał na mnie swoimi dużymi niebieskimi oczyma.

Przełknęłam jad z wielkim trudem, czując jak żarząca się lawa spływała wzdłuż przełyku, żywy ogień trawił moje wnętrze, płonęłam.

– James, bądź grzeczny! Pani jest zmęczona! – skarciła go matka. Moje ciało zesztywniało na sam dźwięk wypowiedzianego imienia. James po kres mojego istnienia będzie prześladował mnie realnym koszmarem.

'_Mam nadzieję, że dziewczyna nie rozsiewa żadnych zarazków! Matko Boska, jakaż ona jest blada, wygląda jakby zaraz miała umrzeć.' _

Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie.

'_Zaraz może nie umrę, ale wkrótce na pewno! Boże, ja nie żyję przecież od ładnych paru lat! Mniejsza z tym!' _

– James, jesteś ślicznym dzieckiem! – uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. – Przepraszam, muszę przejść – zwróciłam się do kobiety, wstając równocześnie ze swojego miejsca. Słonawy, kuszący zapach stał się nie do zniesienia, musiałam uciec by utrzymać swoje pragnienie w ryzach. Jedno było pewne, dalsza podróż w zatłoczonej drugiej klasie nie mogła być dłużej kontynuowana. Najprostszym wyjściem zdawało się opuszczenie pokładu. Nie mogłam jednak kolejny raz uciec, miałam przed sobą misję, musiałam wytrzymać.

– Przepraszam panią! Należy zająć miejsce i zapiąć pasy, zaraz startujemy! – zwróciła mi uwagę stewardessa. – Dobrze się pani czuje?

– Nie bardzo! – odparłam szczerze. – Istnieje możliwość bym zajęła miejsce w pierwszej klasie samolotu? – dodałam starając się nie zapomnieć o tak zwyczajnej sprawie jak symulowanie oddychania.

– Niestety jest to niemożliwe! – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, wskazując dłonią bym zajęła swoje dotychczasowe siedzenie. Skaleczony maluch machał w moją stronę radośnie. Wywróciłam oczyma ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym miałam ochotę uderzyć głową w poszycie maszyny. Byłam wampirem, mogłam manipulować ludźmi, mój mózg mógłby mi czasem o tym przypominać.

– Czy mogłabym zająć miejsce w pierwszej klasie! – powtórzyłam pytanie z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, zniżając przy tym melodyjnie głos. Kobieta nie potrafiła oprzeć się moim staraniom. Dostałam miejsce w biznes klasie, byłam w stanie znieść bez większych problemów towarzystwo jednej osoby znajdującej się w wydzielonej strefie. Wstrzymałam oddech by móc odpocząć od kuszącego zapachu krwi, starałam się wyłączyć swoje zmysły i uspokoić. Mężczyzna i ja, całkiem sami. Nie zdążyłby zaalarmować obsługi pokładowej, ciało mogłabym ukryć gdziekolwiek, choćby w schowku na bagaż podręczny albo w toalecie. Zacisnęłam mocno szczęki walcząc z pragnieniem. Chciałam zasnąć, pragnęłam móc na nowo być człowiekiem, chciałam móc nie walczyć z chęcią zamordowania współpasażera. Życzyłam sobie być jedynie Bellą Swan, nie Bellą Krwiopijcą.

Stan Mississippi przywitał mnie słońcem. Cel mojej wyprawy był na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Wylądowaliśmy na lotnisku w Gulfport – Biloxi. Na miejscu zorganizowałam sobie środek lokomocji oraz książkę telefoniczną, którą zaczęłam studiować na parkingu w wypożyczonym, w firmie Hertz, czerwonym Ferrari. Szybki wóz dawał mi poczucie komfortu. Czas uciekał w szybkim tempie a dla mnie liczyła się każda, nieubłaganie mijająca, sekunda. Znalezienie kobiety było trudne i podejrzewałam, że bez pomocy wampirzego dopalacza stymulującego mój mózg zajęłoby mi to stanowczo zbyt wiele czasu, o ile w ogóle by mi się to udało. Nie znałam nazwiska ani imienia kobiety, której poszukiwałam. Moja niecierpliwość przechodziła w rozdrażnienie.

– Do ratusza! – uderzyłam dłonią w czoło. Tam na pewno trzymają spis ludności. Jeden uśmiech lub spojrzenie i zapewne wiedziałabym gdzie zacząć poszukiwania. Alice prawdopodobnie w ten sam sposób zdobyła swoje informacje. Mącenie w głowie było naprawdę przydatną umiejętnością.

Udałam się do centrum Biloxi kierowana systemem GPS, który na całe szczęście zainstalowany był w sportowym wozie. Mogłam zacząć swoje prywatne śledztwo odnośnie Alice i Daniela, mając przy tym dziwne przeczucie, że to co znajdę będzie czymś naprawdę istotnym dla mojej, naszej, przyszłości. Miasto położone nad Zatoką Meksykańską było naprawdę urokliwym miejscem. Przykrym było, że przybyłam tu w innym celu niż rekreacja. Czułam potrzebę odpoczynku od wszystkich spraw, które nie dawały spokoju mojemu umysłowi i sercu. Droga do siedziby władz miasta minęła bez większych trudności. Stanęłam oto przed drzwiami do przeszłości. Nie wiedziałam czy chciałam ją poznać i czy byłam na to gotowa.. Wstrzymałam oddech, zaciskając dłoń na mosiężnej klamce. Miałam jeszcze czas by się wycofać. Zapach krwi unosił się w powietrzu niczym najcudowniejsza z woni stworzona przez naturę.

Niepewnym krokiem weszłam do budynku pełnego ludzi, zapewne pracowników i interesantów. Pieczenie w gardle stawało się niewyobrażalną wręcz katorgą. Wiedziałam, że będę musiała przejść drogę przez piekło by dociec interesującej mnie prawdy. Nie mogłam już wstrzymywać oddechu, musiałam zachowywać się jak człowiek, musiałam oddychać. Blady odcień mojej skóry przykuwał uwagę ludzi, szczególnie tutaj gdzie każdy mógł pochwalić się wspaniałą opalenizną. Czułam na sobie ich dociekliwe spojrzenia. Słyszałam ciekawskich i ich myśli odnośnie tego skąd i kim jestem. Moje szczęki zacisnęły się mocniej. Krew – czułam ją na każdym kroku. Drapieżnik i ofiary. Tak postrzegałam otaczający mnie świat.

– Chciałabym dostać się do archiwum spisu ludności. Czy mogłaby mi pani pomóc? – spojrzałam na starszą kobietę siedzącą za dużym drewnianym biurkiem. Spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie, instynktownie cofając fotel delikatnie do tyłu. Zwykły człowiek nie był w stanie zarejestrować tego gestu, wampir owszem. Zabolało mnie to. Jak do tej pory mogłam nie zwrócić uwagi, iż śmiertelnicy unikali mnie tak jak mojej rodziny?

– Jakiś konkretny powód?

– Sprawy rodzinne! Bardzo proszę o pani pomoc w tej kwestii – wbiłam w nią przenikliwe spojrzenie. Kobieta poddała się moim manipulacjom. Wstała, po czym skierowałyśmy kroki do podziemnego archiwum. Wolna od ciekawskich spojrzeń na nowo wstrzymałam oddech, tylko w ten sposób mogłam sobie pomóc.

Czułam się dziwnie, siedząc sama w mrocznym pomieszczeniu. Miałam wrażenie jakbym widziała już to miejsce, jakbym tu już kiedyś była. Czułam się po prostu absurdalnie niedorzecznie zdezorientowana tym faktem. Postanowiłam odegnać od siebie zaprzątające mym umysłem myśli dotyczące tego pokoju. Wydęłam usta, jak to miałam w zwyczaju gdy byłam sfrustrowana, po czym zajęłam się przeglądaniem zbiorów skatalogowanych na komputerze. Zaczęłam od Cynthii Brandon młodszej siostry mojej przyjaciółki, Alice. Dowiedziałam się, że po mężu przybrała nazwisko Davis. Miała dwie córki. Starszą Emily i młodszą, która zmarła dwadzieścia lat temu, Alice. Jedyna krewna Cullen faktycznie nadal od siedemdziesięciu sześciu lat mieszkała w Biloxi. Nie musiałam spisywać adresu, szczyciłam się przecież wampirze, fenomenalną pamięcią.

'_Bella, zapisz wszystko! Nie wiadomo kiedy się zresetujesz!'_ – podpowiedziała mi podświadomość. Straciłam czujność, nie wiedziałam przecież jak długo będę uzdolnionym potworem. Musiałam zacząć działać ostrożniej, precyzyjniej, ludzko. Zapisałam na kartce adres i spojrzałam na ekran monitora walcząc z chęcią wpisania kolejnego imienia. Jakby w zwolnionym tempie wciskałam kolejne klawisze klawiatury: DANI EL VOLTERRA.

Przed moimi oczyma wyświetlił się artykuł odnośnie jego śmierci, że padł ofiarą ataku dzikiego zwierzęcia. Prychnęłam. Nie mylili się aż tak bardzo, Jamesowi dużo do dzikiej bestii nie brakowało. Śmiałam nawet twierdzić, że zwierzę miało więcej serca niż on. Czytając kolejne zdania zamarłam.

„**Ciało Volterry znalazł wczesnym rankiem jego asystent. W nieznanych okolicznościach znikli, ordynator oddziału psychiatrii doktor Joham Huel oraz pacjentka Mary Alice Brandon, trwają ich poszukiwania..." **

Co wspólnego mieli ze sobą ci dwaj mężczyźni? Czy realnym było by doktor Huel był tym samym szalonym naukowcem, który stworzył Nahuela? Miliony myśli uderzyły we mnie. Skąd? Dlaczego? Nad czym oni pracowali? Przerwała mi starsza pani wchodząca do pokoju z propozycją podania mi kawy.

– Nie, dziękuję! – odparłam nadal zszokowana swoim odkryciem. – Mam do pani pytanie! Gdzie mieści się szpital psychiatryczny? Czy nadal istnieje? – musiałam wyglądać jak zdesperowana wariatka, gdyż jej spojrzenie wyrażało jedynie obawę.

– Szpital jest przy Reynair 150 – odpowiedziała zaskoczona tym pytaniem. Miałam nieodpartą ochotę wypytać ją o ten artykuł, o zaginionego lekarza, o Alice, jednak zrezygnowałam. Kobieta była już wystarczająco zestresowana moją obecnością, nie chciałam dodatkowo kusić losu. Musiałam odetchnąć, moje zmysły szalały, potrzebowały bodźców. Jeden tylko mój wdech mógł kosztować niewinną osobę życie, nie miałam już sił by trzymać drzemiące we mnie zło w ryzach. Postanowiłam szybko zamknąć dane i nie przedłużać swojej wizyty.

– Dziękuję! Właściwie już skończyłam. Pani pomoc była ogromna. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że pozwoliła mi pani rzucić okiem na archiwa – uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, po czym wstałam i skierowałam swoje kroki ku wyjściu. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i zadowolona z wyników poszukiwań opuściłam budynek. Słońce świeciło mocno, osłabiając tym samym doskonały zmysł mojego wzroku. W piwnicach, w których spędziłam ostatnie pół godziny panował przyjemny półmrok. Czułam zatem dyskomfort w zetknięciu z tym ogromem jasności panującym na zewnątrz. Moja rasa unikała przecież promieni słonecznych, więc było to zapewne machinalne odczucie ze strony mojej psychiki. Spojrzałam z utęsknieniem na swoją dłoń, była tak nienaturalnie matowa, przypominała mi o tym jakim dziwadłem się stałam. Powinnam iskrzyć niczym diament, jak prawdziwy wampir. Teraz byłam jedynie zdławioną wersją ideału. Drażniło mnie to, wszystko zaczynało mnie irytować, byłam taka spragniona.

Ustawiłam w GPS adres Emily i z piskiem opon ruszyłam przed siebie, zastanawiając się równocześnie nad tym czy uda mi się poznać prawdę dla której przemierzyłam tyle tysięcy mil. Jednego byłam pewna, do tej pory los mi sprzyjał. Przemierzając ulice podziwiałam urok kolonialnych budynków, spacerujących rodziców wraz z dziećmi i zatęskniłam do swojego rodzinnego życia. Nie wiedziałam co działo się z Edwardem i moją córką, gdzie ją ukryto. Wydałam z siebie cichy jęk rozpaczy, marząc jednonocześnie o tym by wszystko skończyło się dobrze, bym mogła zmienić zbliżającą się nieustępliwie przyszłość, byśmy mogli się jeszcze spotkać. Zatrzymałam się w miejscu wyznaczonym przez komputer. Budynek w kolorze kości słoniowej był niewielkich rozmiarów, gabarytami przypominał dom Charliego. Ten, którego może już nigdy w swoim życiu nie dane mi będzie ponownie ujrzeć.

Westchnęłam ciężko. Postanowiłam przez chwilę wybadać wzrokiem okolice zanim odważyłabym się opuścić wnętrze samochodu. Budynek stał na uboczu, niedobrze, biorąc pod uwagę stan w jakim się znajdowałam, byłam zbyt wielkim zagrożeniem a samotna, starsza kobieta łatwą ofiarą. Na podjeździe stało 'tatusiowe auto' jak nazwałby wóz mój mąż, patrząc na starego Cadillaca Coupe deVille zapewne z 1975 roku. Troszkę podszlifowałam wiedzę na temat motoryzacji spędzając długie godziny z Jacobem w jego garażu, z przyjacielem który u mojego boku będzie siał wraz ze mną zniszczenie. Ta wizja napawała mnie nieopisanym wręcz niepokojem. Nasze wspólne relacje stawały się niezręczne. Gdybym nie uciekła z rezerwatu... Bałam się nawet pomyśleć jaki finał mogłoby mieć nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Miłość do Parysa nigdy nie umarła, schowała się jedynie w zakamarku mojego po wieki zlodowaciałego serca (zapominając o szczególe, iż rozmrażało się ono za każdym razem gdy stawałam się śmiertelnikiem). Wzięłam kolejny głęboki wdech, wytężając wszystkie swoje zmysły do maksimum. W domu były dwie osoby.

Wyczuwałam ich zapach, słyszałam myśli i słodko brzmiące bicie ich żywych serc. Jednak wyczułam coś jeszcze, coś co sprawiło, iż moje mięśnie napięły się mimowolnie a warga uniosła się delikatnie, odsłaniając tym samym rząd lśniącej, śmiercionośnej broni. Wampirza woń, ledwie wyczuwalna, zalegała w powietrzu. Gdzieś w miasteczku czaił się mój pobratymca. Kim był? Nie wiedziałam! Jednak jego zapach wydawał się być niepokojąco znajomy. Na pewno nie był wegetarianinem, oni wydzielali bardziej słodki aromat. Nieznajomy pachniał dziwnie, wyczuwałam chryzantemy, osobliwy zapach nawet jak na wampira.

'_Co robić Bella? Nie jesteś na tyle silna by rozmawiać z tą kobietą bez ewentualnego zatopienia się w jej szyi. Zapolować? Gdzie? Nieważne! Zapoluj!' _

Odjechałam z ponurą miną. Przez moją odmienność traciłam kolejne cenne minuty, może godziny. Musiałam jednak powziąć wszelkie środki ostrożności bym nie była zagrożeniem dla jedynej żyjącej krewnej przyjaciółki. Nie wybaczyłabym sobie nigdy jeśli kobiecie stałaby się jakakolwiek krzywda z mojego powodu. Spojrzałam na mapę. W pobliżu miasta znajdował się jeden park, żurawi, dobre i to. Między ptaszkami na pewno musiały krążyć jakieś jeleniowate, oby.

Zatrzymałam się na parkingu, zaciskając szczęki z rozdrażnienia. Piękna pogoda sprzyjała wędrówkom i piknikom, cholera. Brakowało jedynie bym w amoku pragnienia zamiast na zwierzę rzuciła się na przypadkowego turystę. Musiałam być bardzo ostrożna podczas polowania.

'_Nie zabijamy ludzi, nie pijemy ich krwi. Nie zabijamy ludzi, jesteśmy wegetarianami'_ – powtarzałam w myślach tę regułkę niczym mantrę, mając równocześnie nadzieję, że przyniesie to jakiś wymierny efekt. Gdy doszłam, a raczej dowlekłam się niemiłosiernie, do mniej uczęszczanej części parku mogłam w końcu zachowywać się wedle własnej, aktualnej, natury. Chcąc być pewną, że nie natknę się na żadnego ciepłokrwistego, ludzkiego osobnika z godną siebie szybkością pobiegłam w głąb lasu, gdzie roślinność była gęsta, bardziej niedostępna. Ptaki wzbijały się w powietrze stadami, gdy tylko się zbliżałam, oznajmiając tym iż nadchodzi super drapieżnik. Moje sokole oko wypatrzyło ofiarę, młoda łania zdawała się być apetyczną przekąską. Rzuciłam się dzikim tempem w jej stronę, nie miała szans uciec. Wydała swoje ostatnie tchnienie w moich objęciach. Żar w moim gardle zdawał się nie ustępować choć miałam wrażenie, że ilość wypitej krwi była wystarczająca by ukoić pragnienie. Nie dość, że nadal je czułam to było mi najzwyczajniej w świecie niedobrze. Znowu moje dwie natury ze sobą walczyły.

'_Nie zwymiotuję! Nie po to wyżłopałam to rdzawe świństwo bym miała je teraz z siebie z impetem wyrzucić! Nie ma takiej możliwości!' _

Zacisnęłam usta walcząc z torsjami targającymi moimi wnętrznościami. Chciałam pomóc sobie miarowymi wdechami, jednak nie było to możliwe. Wiatr zawiewał od strony miasta, dobrze wiedziałam czym może się skończyć choćby jeden wdech dla polującego wampira, ludzka krew była pokusą, w dodatku zbyt wielką w stanie w jakim się znajdowałam. Mimo iż moje ciało się broniło chciałam więcej. Stanowczo zbyt wiele.

Doszłam do siebie dopiero po czterech dniach, pieczenie w gardle stopniowo słabło, ustało na tyle bym mogła stanąć na progu domu Emily. Krew, ludzka czy zwierzęca była potrzebna mojej naturze, jednak ciało wzbraniało się przed jej przyjęciem. Bardzo cierpiałam i swoje męki przyjmowałam ze spokojem, widząc jakiemu celowi służą. Byłam gotowa stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz i mieć świadomość, że nic złego z mojej strony jej nie grozi. Tego potrzebowałam, spokoju ducha.

„Welcome" – spojrzałam na napis na wycieraczce. Nie byłam pewna czy Emily przyjmie mnie z chęcią do swojego domu. Ludzie kierowani instynktem samozachowawczym unikali nas.

'_Co jeśli nie będzie chciała ze mną rozmawiać? W ogóle jak ja mam zacząć rozmowę? Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem przyjaciółką jej ciotki!' _

Właściwie od momentu decyzji dotyczącej wyjazdu do Biloxi nie pomyślałam jaką wersję swoich odwiedzin przedstawić kobiecie. Miałam problem, musiałam improwizować. Delikatnie, niepewnym ruchem uderzyłam dłonią o drewniane drzwi. Wzięłam ostatni głęboki wdech i zamarłam. Chryzantemowy aromat zdawał się nasilić od mojej ostatniej wizyty. Byłam mało ostrożna, nie wyczułam obecności innego wampira. Był blisko i zapewne obserwował mnie z ukrycia. Mięśnie napięły się automatycznie, zmuszając moje ciało do przyjęcia lekko wychylonej w przód pozycji. Zaczęłam panikować. Ze środka dochodziły mnie kroki zbliżającego się człowieka, za mną czaił się potencjalny agresor. Wampirze ja nie pozwalało na rozluźnienie ciała i zbagatelizowanie zagrożenia, powoli mój mózg rejestrował odgłos naciskanej klamki. Drzwi otworzyły się delikatnie.

– Obserwuję cię! – dobiegł mnie szept męskiego głosu.

– W czym mogę pomóc? – młoda kobieta spojrzała na mnie z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Niezauważalnie dla jej ludzkiego oka przyjęłam pozycję wyprostowaną. Na szczęście ludzkie zmysły były takie upośledzone. Spojrzałam na nią i rozdziawiłam usta w niedowierzaniu tego co zobaczyłam. Stała przede kopia mojej Alice, nie tak doskonała jak zwampiryzowany pierwowzór, jednak porównywalnie piękna. Jej spojrzenie ponowiło pytanie.

– Dzień dobry! Nazywam się Isabella Swan i piszę artykuł do gazety na temat morderstwa w szpitalu psychiatrycznym i zaginionej pacjentce. Czy zastałam panią Emily Davis? – słowa wypływały ze mnie w porównywalnym tempie co pociski z karabinu maszynowego. Dziewczyna zaparła ręce na biodrach.

– Niby jak mogłaby pani pomóc moja babcia?

'_Babcia? Cholera! To niby są inni krewni Alice?' _

– Jest krewną zaginionej Mary Brandon! Bardzo proszę o pomoc. Czy mogłabym porozmawiać z pani babcią? – zniżyłam melodyjnie głos. Mącenie w głowie nie było fair, jednak nie miałam innego wyjścia.

– Proszę wejść – uśmiechnęła się miło, zapraszając mnie gestem dłoni do środka. W chwili przekraczania progu dobiegło mnie złowrogie gardłowe warknięcie. Odruchowo obróciłam się za siebie, manifestując śmiercionośne, śnieżnobiałe zęby. Trwało to zaledwie setne ułamki sekundy, wystarczająco by przekazać obcemu wiadomość.

– Uważaj! Obserwuję każdy twój ruch! – ostrzegł mnie kolejny raz szept nieznajomego. Zastanawiając się kim jest obserwator zamknęłam za sobą drzwi.

– Babciu, masz gościa! – zawołała na oko szesnastoletnia dziewczyna, po czym poprowadziła mnie przez jasny hol. Weszłyśmy do jednego z pokoi mieszczących się na parterze piętrowego budynku. W fotelu siedziała siwowłosa starsza pani dziergająca na drutach sweter. W woli ścisłości pomyliła jedno oczko w trzecim rzędzie od dołu, ale nie zamierzałam jej o tym wspominać.

– Dzień dobry, nazywam się Isabella Swan – przywitałam się z szerokim uśmiechem. – Chciałabym porozmawiać z panią na temat pani matki, Cynthii i jej siostry Alice – wyjaśniłam powód swojej wizyty. Spojrzała na mnie z żalem i odłożyła druty na stolik.

– A co chciałaby pani wiedzieć? Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z tamtych czasów! Ciotka umarła zanim się urodziłam – odparła spoglądając w stronę komody na której stało czarno – białe zdjęcie dwóch dziewczynek. Zapewne sióstr Brandon.

– Może pani matka opowiadała o siostrze? Dlaczego zamknięto ją w szpitalu psychiatrycznym? Czy odnaleziono ciało skoro uznano ją za zmarłą? – Usiadłam obok kobiety na miękkim krześle.

– Mama wiele wspominała na temat Mary! – westchnęła ciężko. – Ciotka miała wizje, że jest czymś w rodzaju mesjasza. Wie pani jak postrzegano takie rewelacje w katolickiej rodzinie? – zamknęła oczy. – Zamknięto ją najpierw w pokoju, tam na górze – wskazała ręką na sufit. – Wezwano księdza, a potem odseparowano. Mama opowiadała jak zakradała się do niej i starała się pocieszać. Wszyscy, nawet rodzice, opuścili biedną dziewczynę – zacisnęła pomarszczone dłonie na swoim swetrze.

– Nie zapisuje pani? – wtrąciła się dziewczyna, która wpuściła mnie do domu.

– Mam doskonałą pamięć – odparłam z szerokim uśmiechem, niezadowolona jednak, że przerwała opowieść babki.

– Saro, gdzie twoje maniery! Nie zaproponowałaś naszemu gościowi herbatki? – skarciła ciemnowłosą krewną, uśmiechając się do niej pobłażliwie.

– Napije się pani czegoś? – w jej głosie wyraźnie wyczuwałam niechęć, instynkt kazał trzymać się jej ode mnie na dystans.

– Dziękuję, już piłam! – odparłam miło. – Pani Emily…

– Mów mi Emily.

– Zatem, Emily, co dalej działo się z pani ciotką? – zadałam kolejne pytanie. Mogłam śmiało zajrzeć w jej umysł i nie tracić kolejnych cennych minut, jednak słuchanie tej opowieści miało dla mnie ogromne znaczenie.

– Mama opowiedziała mi kiedyś historię usłyszaną od Mary. Zapadła głęboko w mojej pamięci, choć słyszałam ją tylko jeden raz jako mała dziewczynka. Mówiła o potępionych istotach, wampirach, właśnie przez tę opowieść zamknięto ciotkę w przytułku dla obłąkanych – uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Przez jedną opowieść skazano ją na śmierć. Gdyby nie wysłano jej do tego szpitala może żyłaby dalej – wzruszyła ciężko ramionami w akcie bezradności.

– O czym konkretnie była ta opowieść? – naciskałam delikatnie by ją w końcu opisała. Nachyliłam się delikatnie do przodu, po czym wróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji. Reakcja kobiety była normalna, cofnęła się odruchowo. Nie chciałam jej stresować.

– Mama mówiła, że wampiry porwały jej siostrę bojąc się zagłady swojej rasy. Niektórzy z nich nie chcieli kończyć swojej egzystencji. Mary miała oddać swoje życie by odkupić grzechy przeszłości – wyjaśniła zamyślona nad własnymi słowami. – Myśli pani, że wampiry istnieją?

Takiego pytania się nie spodziewałam.

– Nie wiem! Może istnieją, może pani ciotka nie była obłąkana – odparłam, sama nie wiedząc co mam w ogóle powiedzieć na ten temat. – Dlatego data jej śmierci pokryła się z datą wpisu do szpitala? – zapytałam ciekawa.

– Dziadkowie uznali, że poniosła winę za herezje jakie mówiła – pokręciła głową w rozgoryczeniu. – Obwiniali jakiegoś doktora, że nie wyleczył ich dziecka. Ponoć dwa miesiące odwiedzał ich dzień w dzień, spędzając z Mary wiele godzin. Mama mówiła, że ciotka i ten doktor zakochali się w sobie – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Pierwsza wielka miłość i tak tragicznie się zakończyła.

– Tragicznie? – podłapałam.

– Ten doktor zginął, ponoć zagryzło go jakieś dzikie zwierzę, a ciotka przepadła. Uznano, że ona również padła jego ofiarą, ale jak już pani wie ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono – przygryzła wargę. – Pochowano go w krypcie na tym samym cmentarzu gdzie Mary ma swój pusty grób – dodała. Coś mi w tym wszystkim nie pasowało, nie miałam póki co czasu by nad tym dywagować.

– Nikt nie szukał Mary? – zapytałam podejrzliwie.

– Nikt, zostawiono ją na pastwę losu, martwą czy też żywą. Taki okrutny los spotkał tę dziewczynę – złożyła ręce jakby do modlitwy. – Moja Sara jest do niej bardzo podobna – dodała z dumnym uśmiechem.

– Naprawdę? – udawałam zdziwienie, mając jednocześnie nadzieję iż wyglądało to wiarygodnie, biorąc pod uwagę moje zerowe zdolności aktorskie.

– Czy szpital nadal mieści się na Reynair 150? – Bardzo chciałam wybrać się w tamto miejsce. Kobieta spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona.

– Ten szpital spłonął, pozostały po nim tylko piwnice – rzekła z powagą. – Na jego miejscu wybudowano ratusz – dodała. Zamurowało mnie, totalnie zatkało. Byłam tak blisko a nie zdawałam sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Czy oby na pewno? A to dziwne uczucie towarzyszące mi gdy byłam w podziemiach budynku? Chwila! Alice opowiadała, że wykradła dokumenty z przytułku dla obłąkanych! Ten jak się teraz dowiedziałam spłonął!

– Ocalała jakaś dokumentacja?

– Wszystko czego nie strawił ogień znajduje się w nowym szpitalu – wyjaśniła. Czyżby moja przyjaciółka pomyliła placówki? Najwyraźniej. Szpital to szpital. Miała prawo nie pamiętać jak wyglądał.

– Dziękuję pani! – chciałam uściskać kobietę za dostarczenie mi tych jakże cennych informacji. Dla obopólnego dobra zaniechałam tej wylewności.

– Kiedy i w jakiej gazecie możemy przeczytać pani artykuł? – dziewczyna nadal była niezbyt miło nastawiona do mojej osoby.

– Wyślę pocztą osobiście! – uśmiechnęłam się miło. – Będę się już żegnać. Mam samolot za godzinę – skłamałam, kierując swoje kroki w stronę wyjścia. – Dziękujemy za zainteresowanie ta sprawą – odparła starsza pani wracając do przerwanej czynności, jaką było dzierganie na drutach.

– Kim pani jest? – Sara zapytała wprost, gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg drzwi.

– Przyjaciółką! – szepnęłam, po czym ruszyłam przed siebie nie odwracając się już w stronę rodzinnego domu Brandonów.

Czułam nieustanne towarzystwo mężczyzny, wampira, nawet wtedy gdy udałam się już do hotelu. Dochodził zmierzch, na wizytę w ratuszu było już stanowczo zbyt późno. Irytował mnie ten fakt, stracona noc na rozmyślania, które nic nie dadzą. Siedziałam w hotelowym pokoju wyglądając przez okno, czekając. Niemożność snu powodowała narastającą złość. Po kolejnej godzinie bezczynności prychnęłam uderzając się w głowę. Byłam wampirem, istotą szybką, silną, mogącą wpływać na zachowania ludzi. Jakim zatem problemem było najzwyczajniej włamać się do budynku? Musiałam poświęcić tyle godzin by wpaść na ten pomysł? Byłam żałosnym przypadkiem. Nie traciłam już czasu. Łamiąc wszelkie przepisy ruchu drogowego dotarłam do centrum. Noc była jasna, niebo rozświetlał księżyc w pełni. Jego widok przypominał mi o Jacobie, o wizji przyszłości, którą musiałam za wszelką cenę zmienić. Czy aby było to realne? Anioł Potępionych z wizji Alice miał zetrzeć z powierzchni ziemi ślad Zimnych Ludzi, nas. Poruszając się z niezwykłą szybkością znalazłam się na tyłach budynku, stalowe drzwi nie stanowiły żadnej przeszkody. Poddały się mojej sile. Wiedziałam którędy mam podążać by dostać się do interesującego mnie pomieszczenia. Do pokoju, w którym czułam się tak dziwnie znajomo.

'_Ten szpital spłonął, pozostały po nim tylko piwnice'_ – dudniły mi echem w głowie słowa Emily. Kolejno ukazywały mi się urywkowe obrazy, aparat do elektrowstrząsów, metalowe łóżko i imienna plakietka. Moja wizja, przypominałam sobie zatracone wspomnienia. Zimny pokój, stałam już przed jego wejściem. Delikatnie pociągnęłam drzwi w swoją stronę.

'– _Ratuj ją! Ratuj!' – Męski głos niósł się echem w moim umyśle, zadrżałam, znałam ten głos, już go słyszałam, dziś ostrzegał mnie dwukrotnie. _

_Pomieszczenie zdawało się wirować, czułam jakby ktoś siłą umieścił mnie na bardzo szybkiej karuzeli i nie pozwalał z niej zejść. Zaparłam się dłońmi o futrynę, starając się utrzymać równowagę. Nie umiałam wyzwolić się z tego stanu, obłęd był coraz bliższy. Wibracjom zaczęły towarzyszyć niewyraźne, zamglone obrazy w których zdołałam dostrzec dwóch mężczyzn. Wyostrzyłam bardziej swój doskonały wzrok i zamarłam. To co ujrzałam, nieważne czym było, przywidzeniem czy wampirzym majakiem będącym efektem niezaspokajania pragnienia, powodowało ogrom nieznanych mi dotąd odczuć, podobnych do strachu i obawy, jednak po stokroć silniejszych, niezdolnych by je opisać ludzkimi czy wampirzymi słowami. Stałam sparaliżowana trwogą, nieznane przerażało bardziej niż widok Daniela i Johama pochylających się nad ciałem mojej najdroższej przyjaciółki. _

– _Joham, ratuj ją! – głos doktora przepełniony był żalem. – On tu po nią przyjdzie! Musimy ją zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce! – przeczesał dłonią w bardzo delikatny i opiekuńczy sposób po ciemnych włosach nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. _

– _Kto? Danielu, nikt nie wie gdzie się ukryliśmy! Demetrii nie jest w stanie nas znaleźć, wiesz o tym! Dla nich już umarliśmy dawno temu! Dlaczego mieliby nas szukać? Nie możemy porwać pacjentki! – jasnowłosy mężczyzna zapierał się dłońmi o metalową ramę szpitalnego łóżka. _

– _Mary powiedziała, że nadchodzi zło! – wymamrotał. – Jeśli chcesz by rodzina Volturi na zawsze odeszła musimy strzec tej dziewczyny! Muszę ją zabrać! Rozumiesz! – dodał zaciskając pięści na kraciastym kocu otulającym ciało pacjentki. _

– _Ty się w niej zakochałeś! Danielu! Opanuj się, ona nie jest tym kim sądzisz! Jej wizje to jedynie obłęd! Dlatego jest tutaj! Wiem, że obserwowałeś ją wcześniej, że interesowała cię jej choroba – rozgniewał się Joham, zwiększając siłę nacisku na oparcie łóżka, które po sekundzie wygięło się w nienaturalny sposób i pękło. _

– _Kocham ją! Ona nie oszalała! Widzę w niej nasze odkupienie! Jeśli jej wizje mówią, że jest zbawieniem potępionych, Joham, naszym zbawieniem, to zrobię wszystko żeby przepowiednia się wypełniła! Zabiorę ją tam i niechaj mordercy mojej rodziny odejdą w ciemność na wieki! – determinacja starego wampira płynęła prosto z jego lodowatego serca, wiedziałam jaką miłością kochają wampiry, oddał za ukochaną życie. _

– _Oszalałeś! Dziewczyna ma stać się matką dla nowej rasy! To nasi potomkowie Danielu rozprawią się z królewską rodziną! – uniósł się. – Na siłę starasz się powiązać Brandon z Aniołem Potępionych! – dodał łagodniejszym tonem. _

– _Kocham ją! Rozumiesz! Gdy ciepło i zimno staną się jednym. Gdy on pokocha ją bez granic! Joham, kocham tę dziewczynę ponad swoje wieczne życie! Umrę broniąc jej! – zagrzmiał, wydając z siebie przepełniony goryczą gardłowy charkot. _

– _On tu jest! Nadchodzi! – wymamrotała półprzytomnym głosem Alice, chwytając swoją wycieńczoną dłonią kitel doktora. _

– _Joham, uciekaj! Kontynuuj nasze dzieło! Oni muszą ponieść srogą karę! – rozkazał przyjacielowi. _

– _Nie zostawię was! _

– _Uciekaj! To nasza jedyna szansa! Zabiorę ją i ukryję! _

– _Tropiciel! Jest tu! – krzyczała dziewczyna, szamocząc się w dzikim obłędzie na łóżku. – Odnalazł mnie! _

– _Joham, uciekaj! Ratuj ją! Ratuj moją Mary! Kontynuuj swoje dzieło! – krzyczał rozgoryczony starzec, nachylając się nad ciałem ukochanej. – Kocham cię! Wybacz! To jedyne rozwiązanie byś mogła nadal istnieć najdroższa! – szepnął jej do ucha, po czym odwrócił się do przyjaciela posyłając mu błagalne spojrzenie. Joham skinął głową i z godną dla siebie szybkością zniknął z pomieszczenia. – Kocham cię! – zawył mężczyzna, a po chwili zatopił swoje kły w szyi dziewczyny. _

– _Kocham cię Danielu – wyszeptała. _

– _Zabiorę cię stąd i ukryję Mary! – Z trudem oderwał się od dziewczyny. Wiedziałam z jakimi pokusami musiał wówczas walczyć, jaką siłą woli musiał operować by oprzeć się krwi. Z niebywałą szybkością, nawet jak na wampira, uniósł bezwładne ciało mojej Alice i uciekł. _

Zostałam sama, stałam nadal w zastygłej pozie zszokowana wizją jaka mnie nawiedziła. Byłam świadkiem wampiryzacji mojej przyjaciółki. Alice, to właśnie ona miała być odkupieniem za grzechy przeszłości. Tak jak opowiadała Emily. Czy teraz mnie przeznaczenie wybrało by zakończyć swoje dzieło? Czekało kolejne dziesiątki lat na mnie? Na miłość moją i Edwarda? Nie! To niemożliwe! Oszalałam! Wszystko nadal wirowało mi w głowie, nie mogłam skupić się na żadnym punkcie. Czułam się jakbym była odurzona, niezdolna do racjonalnej oceny sytuacji. Instynkt kazał mi się bronić, nie wiedziałam przed kim lub przed czym. Uderzyłam plecami o ścianę, zadrżała. Coś mnie na nią cisnęło, wydałam z siebie niski, złowrogi, gardłowy odgłos. Mdły, kwiatowy zapach sprawiał, że czułam się bardziej otępiała.

'_Tarcza, Bello. Tarcza.' _

Chciałam poddać się i zakończyć swoją mękę, jednak wampir tkwiący we mnie zamierzał walczyć do końca, nie zezwalał na kapitulację. Mimowolnie naprężyłam całe swoje ciało, czując przypływ nadnaturalnej siły. Pomyślałam o Alecu. Dziwne w jak szybkim tempie moje ciało się rozluźniło, czuło się bezpieczne. Otworzyłam oczy chyba jeszcze szybciej niż je wcześniej zamknęłam. Stał przede mną Daniel, sądząc po jego pozie zamierzał się właśnie do ostatecznego ataku. Jego zęby nosiły się z zamiarem zatopienia się we mnie, chciał mnie zabić. Mnie! Nieznajomą, która była wcieleniem jego obsesji. Paradoks.

Chwila. Dlaczego on właściwie stał w zastygłej pozie? Jakby skamieniał.

'_Tworzą prawdziwy dwór. Strażników było ostatnio dziewięciu, ale oprócz nich kręci się tam wielu. Jak by ich nazwać? Gości? Ich liczba stale się zmienia. Wielu z tych osobników także jest obdarzonych paranormalnymi umiejętnościami, potwornymi zdolnościami przy których moja to salonowa sztuczka. Volturi specjalnie ich sobie dobierają.' _

Automatycznie przypomniały mi się słowa przyjaciółki opowiadającej mi o rodzinie Volturi gdy leciałyśmy do Włoch na misję ratunkową Edwarda.

'_... Zero bólu, ale też wzroku, zapachu, dotyku. Całkowita zmysłowa izolacja. Jesteś sama w ciemności...'_ – głos Edwarda dźwięczał w mojej głowie, opowiadał mi na czym polega siła Aleca. Jakim cudem myśląc o chłopaku skopiowałam jego dar? To niewiarygodne! Spojrzałam na doktora, żył, istniał jakby tego nie nazwać. Teraz już wiedziałam co nie pasowało mi w całej historii. Wampiry muszą spłonąć. Daniela pochowano w grobowcu. James popełnił taki błąd? Fakt, był narwany. Czy on był wysłannikiem rodzinki z Volterry? Nie... Oni lubią widowiskową śmierć! Stałam całkowicie skołowana przyglądając się mężczyźnie.

– Mówiłeś, że bracia zabili ci rodzinę? Jakie brudy wy tam ukrywacie? – zadawałam pytania żywemu posągowi. – Ok.! Zaraz cię obudzę! Opowiesz mi wszystko! – dodałam, oddalając się na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Po chwili patrzyłam jak wampir rzuca się w pustkę przed sobą i chwyta w ramiona powietrze. Jego mina i myśli były zabawne, wziął mnie za ducha. Z punktu medycznego nie żyłam podobnie jak on, ale materialnie istnieliśmy, bytowaliśmy jak śmiertelnicy.

– Uspokój się proszę Danielu, bo zmuszona będę ponownie cię unieruchomić! – chrząknęłam, opierając się o ścianę, byłam nieco pewniejsza w swojej przewadze nad mężczyzną, miałam dar. Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany, zerkając na zmianę w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą byłam, a w to gdzie aktualnie się znajdowałam. Nie ma co, dostarczyłam mu nie lada wrażeń. Posłał mi delikatny, gardłowy pomruk, nie podobałam mu się a szczególnie moje zdolności. Z jego nawału myśli wychwyciłam, iż brał mnie za kogoś od Volturi. Cóż, podejrzewam, że Aro nadal wiele by dał by wcielić mnie do swojej świty.

– Nie jestem wysłannikiem twoich braci, Danielu! – uspokajałam go gestem dłoni. Spojrzał na mnie z jeszcze większą dezaprobatą. No tak, pewnie nikt mu w myślach od dawna nie czytał. – Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, oboje walczymy z rodziną królewską! – dodałam szybko. Nie chciałam go stresować jeszcze bardziej, jego myśli zakrawały o czystą herezję.

– Kim jesteś? – wbił we mnie swoje mrożące spojrzenie. – Dlaczego wypytujesz o mnie i o Mary? – dodał, stawiając ostrożnie krok do przodu. Nie obawiałam się napaści z jego strony, wiedziałabym o niej zanim wykonałby choćby jeden ruch, czytanie w myślach bardzo się teraz przydawało.

– To teraz nie jest ważne! Musisz mi opowiedzieć wszystko co wiesz na temat Anioła Potępionych! Moja córka jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie! Twoi bracia chcą ją zabić! – odparłam z nutą zniecierpliwienia wpisaną w ton swojego głosu. Kolejny raz spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie. – Wiem o przepowiedni! Wiem jaki ma przynieść koniec nam wszystkim! Staram się to zmienić! – dodałam z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– Twoja córka? – podłapał.

– Tak! Urodziłam ją będąc jeszcze człowiekiem! Poczęła się z wielkiej miłości mojej i mojego męża, Edwarda Cullena! – wyjaśniłam pobieżnie.

– Cullen? – kolejne zdziwienie.

– Przybrany syn Carlisle'a, znacie się, wiem o tym! – machnęłam ręką. – Co łączy cię z Johamem? Jakie krzywdy wyrządzili ci bracia skoro ich tak nienawidzisz? – sypałam pytaniami w tempie astronomicznym. W jego umyśle panował ogromny harmider, toczył wewnętrzną walkę, zastanawiając się czy może odpowiedzieć na moje pytania. Jedna myśl nieustannie przelatywała się z innymi. Postanowiłam ukoić jego cierpienie, niewiedzę.

– Alice, Mary ma się dobrze, jeszcze! – posłałam mu miły uśmiech. – Nic nie pamięta od momentu wampiryzacji, z czasów gdy była śmiertelniczką! – dodałam.

– Nic jej nie jest, jakie szczęście to słyszeć – odetchnął z ulgą. – Gdzie się znajduje? Muszę ją odwiedzić, zobaczyć – zawładnęło nim uczucie nieopisanej wręcz miłości, nie potrzebowałam daru Jaspera by to wyczuć, to było wręcz namacalne.

– To nie jest najlepszy pomysł Danielu. Ona ma męża – oznajmiłam, starając się przekazać mu tą wiadomość w mało brutalny sposób. – Ona cię nie pamięta, jak już mówiłam nie pamięta niczego – szepnęłam. Nastała chwila niepokojącej ciszy, nawet jego umysł jakby się wyłączył. – Danielu?

– Niech więc i tak będzie. Najważniejsze, że ocalała – westchnął, zapierając się o blat drewnianego biurka. – Zacznijmy od początku, a wtedy odpowiem na twoje pytania. Kim jesteś? – dodał zaciskając mocno szczęki. Widać było, że zrezygnowanie z wielkiej miłości, która nigdy nie przeminie kosztowało go wiele cierpienia.

– Nazywam się Bella Swan – Cullen – uśmiechnęłam się nieznacznie.

– Twoja córka? Czy dobrze zrozumiałem, że twój mąż jest wampirem? – zapytał, nie mogąc w to najwyraźniej uwierzyć.

– Tak! Nasze dziecko jest mieszanką wampirzych i ludzkich genów. Jest taka sama jak istoty, które tworzyliście z Johamem, które on nadal tworzy – odpowiedziałam. – Czego nie pochwalam, musisz o tym wiedzieć! – dodałam cierpko.

– Zatem nic mu się nie stało – kolejny raz odetchnął z ulgą. Przez te wszystkie lata był pozbawiony jakichkolwiek informacji na temat swoich najbliższych.

– Jeszcze! – poprawiłam go natychmiast. – Znając twoich braci już się wybierają na rzeź! – dodałam ostro.

– Joham ich powstrzyma! – zbulwersował się na samą wzmiankę o Volturi.

– Teraz twoja kolej Danielu! Opowiedz mi wszystko od samego początku! Opowiedz mi historię swoją i Mary, o przepowiedni i jakie słabości posiadają twoi bracia bym mogła ich powstrzymać? – wbiłam w niego spojrzenie nie przyjmujące odmowy.

– Oni myślą, że twoje dziecko to nasze wybawienie? Odpowiedz jedynie dlaczego? – poprosił wskazując na drzwi. – Wyjdźmy stąd zanim ktoś nas nakryje!

Skinęłam głową na znak zgody, po czym odpowiadając wyszłam za mężczyzną.

– Jacob, jej narzeczony, jest wilkiem. Kajusz myśli, że wilkołakiem, ale jest w błędzie. Sam znasz najlepiej swojego brata, nic nie zmieni jego poglądów. Zresztą wszyscy myślą, że zimno oznacza ją, a ciepło jego. Dalszą część sam sobie dopowiedz.

Podążaliśmy w ciszy, w ludzkim tempie, rozmyślając nad własnymi sprawami.

– Kajusz nie jest moim bratem, ani Marek – szepnął gdy znaleźliśmy się na ustronnej części miejskiej plaży. – Chcesz wysłuchać tej opowieści czy sama zajrzysz w moje wspomnienia? – żachnął się, posyłając mi wiele mówiące spojrzenie. Poczułam się naprawdę głupio.

– Ehmmm... Najwyraźniej przeceniasz moje zdolności. Nie potrafię widzieć przeszłości – odparłam siadając na piachu.

– Czyżby? Ja widziałem całkiem co innego! – mruknął.

'_Zatem scena rozegrana w podziemiach była moją projekcją astralną? Niemożliwe bym mogła widzieć przeszłość, przyszłość to całkiem co innego, tak mi się wydaje.' _

– To jedynie miejsce pokazało jakie zdarzenia się w nim odgrywały – odparłam wymijająco. – Nie posiadłam daru Ara, nawet cię nie dotknęłam – broniłam się. Zamilkł i nie spodobało mi się to. Nie zamierzałam jednak ulec pokusie wtargnięcia do jego głowy, a miałam wrażenie jakby sobie wręcz tego życzył.

– Aro to mój rodzony brat i nie jestem z tego dumny – zaczął cicho, wpatrując się jakby nieobecnym wzrokiem w dal zatoki. – Oboje ukrywamy ten fakt, bynajmniej tak było do teraz. Jako śmiertelnicy byliśmy sobie naprawdę bliscy i aż trudno uwierzyć, że siła braterstwa sprawiła, iż jest teraz moim największym wrogiem. Nasza historia zaczęła się ponad dwa tysiące lat temu, to naprawdę dużo czasu na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości i planowanie zemsty – zacisnął dłonie zatopione w piachu. Byłam zaiste ciekawa co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, co ich tak poróżniło. Śmierć, ona zawsze była powodem. Posłałam mu spojrzenie pełne współczucia, uśmiechnął się po czym kontynuował.

– Jako młody, dumny Rzymianin wstąpiłem wraz ze starszym o dziesięć lat bratem do legionów by służyć swojemu władcy na odległych, żydowskich ziemiach. Tęskniłem ogromnie za żoną Laurą i małą córeczką Sofią. Po pięciu latach na obczyźnie wróciłem do rodziny, co nie spodobało się Arowi. On pozostał i przez kolejne dziesiątki lat nie miałem o nim żadnych wieści. Wiodłem szczęśliwe życie u boku rodziny, zastanawiając się równocześnie co dzieje się z moim ukochanym bratem. Ogromnie się zdziwiłem gdy w moje sześćdziesiąte urodziny zjawił się przed moim domem. Był wieczór, ciepły i pogodny, idealny na spotkanie po takiej rozłące. Byliśmy ze sobą bardzo zżyci, serce radowało się na jego widok. Teraz wiem, że nasze mocne więzi rodzinne odebrały życie moim ukochanym i mnie samemu. Gdy podchodził chcąc się przywitać cofnąłem się odruchowo, coś w Aro było nie tak, jego blada cera i w ogóle twarz. Powinien wyglądać jak siedemdziesięcioletni starzec. Zapewne widziałaś mojego brata – przy ostatnich słowach skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Tak, miałam tą nieprzyjemność i to niejeden raz, wampir najwyraźniej odczytał z mojej reakcji jak jest i mówił dalej.

– Jego twarz, może czterdziestolatka, mleczna a nie śniada posłała mi wtedy kpiący uśmiech. Stwierdził, iż opuszczając go lata temu zdradziłem go, ale mi wybaczył. Według niego winę za to ponosiła moja rodzina. "Bracie zostaniemy razem, po kres wieczności" – wymawiając te słowa przylgnął do mnie swoim lodowatym i twardym niczym skała ciałem, byłem przerażony. Gdy wbijał się w moją szyję z domu dobiegł mnie krzyk Laury, krótki i przeraźliwy dźwięk odbijający się echem w mojej pamięci niczym ostrze. Wiedziałem, że nie ocali nikogo z moich najbliższych, nie myliłem się. Nie ocalił nawet mnie, skazując na wieczne potępienie, na bycie krwiożerczą bestią. Marek i Kajusz byli odpowiedzialni za zamordowanie mojej Sofii i jej rodziny, moich najdroższych wnucząt. Ukrywałem przed nimi fakt, że pamiętam. Gdy zorientowałem się jaki Aro posiadł dar nigdy nie pozwoliłem mu się dotknąć, nigdy! Kolejne dziesięciolecia mijały, a ja nienawidziłem ich bardziej, zastanawiając się nad sposobem zemsty. Pewnego razu spacerując po podziemnych komnatach natrafiłem na tajemnicze drzwi do celi w której znalazłem najwyraźniej ukryte relikwia. Mecenasowie sztuki, jak się zwali ci mordercy, kolekcjonowali ciekawe dzieła. W centralnym punkcie pomieszczenia leżała kamienna płyta, a na niej bardzo pięknie zdobiony sztylet. Na tym wtargnięciu przyłapał mnie Aro i był wzburzony moją ciekawością dotyczącą ów przedmiotów. Po długich namowach zgodził się bym zgłębił tajemnicę słów spisanych na kamieniu, zajęło mi to kolejne lata. Na temat sztyletu dowiedziałem się, że ostrze zostało przetopione ze srebrników pochodzących z nikczemnego występku, że ma moc odbierania życia potępionym bez konieczności ich spalenia. Oczywiście zablokowali mi dostęp do tej broni. Wykorzystywali ją za każdym razem gdy szli na rzeź. Największa jaką pamiętam odbyła się na Ukrainie, dawno, dawno temu. Aro, Marek i Kajusz postanowili odebrać władzę innym wampirom. Nie brałem w tym udziału, toczyłem swoją własną, wewnętrzną walkę, którą przegrywałem za każdym razem. Nie chciałem zabijać ludzi, jednak byłem zbyt słaby. Kilkaset lat później na dworze pojawił się Carlisle, twój teść. Zaabsorbowała mnie jego teoria wegetarianizmu, pożywiania się krwią zwierząt a nie ludzką. To była moja nadzieja. Pewny, że dam sobie radę uciekłem z dworu by móc swobodnie opracowywać plan zemsty. Musiałem jedynie uzyskać jakoś dostęp do ów sztyletu. Przemierzałem kontynent szukając sprzymierzeńców, jednak każdy obawiał się rodziny królewskiej. Na południu natchnąłem się na Johama mającego teorię na temat nadludzi, którzy według niego będą bardziej uzdolnieni. To była moja szansa. Obydwaj pracowaliśmy w puszczy Amazońskiej tworząc mieszańców. Niestety nie uzyskiwaliśmy przez lata zamierzonych rezultatów. Chcąc zgłębić wiedzę wróciliśmy do Ameryki Północnej, osiedliliśmy się tu w Biloxi. Zatrudniliśmy się jako lekarze w przytułku gdzie nie brakowało osób do naszych eksperymentów, szaleni i nieobliczalni, zapomniani przez wszystkich. Kolejno poproszono mnie o diagnozę stanu Mary Brandon. Była obłąkana, tak sądzili mieszkańcy, dla mnie jej wizje były zwrotem w całym moim życiu. Pokochałem ją z całego serca, otaczając ją swoją opieką. Mary była moją zemstą, była Aniołem Potępionych. Resztę sama widziałaś na własne oczy – wstał szybko, nie patrząc nawet w moją stronę.

Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, tyle okrucieństw spotkało tego wampira, tyle było w nim bólu i gniewu. Przez swój niepokój serca skrzywdził tyle niewinnych istnień.

– To smutne co cię spotkało! – westchnęłam w zamyśleniu. – Nie zaspokajasz pragnienia ludzką krwią? Nie wydzielasz zapachu podobnego do wegetarian, zastanawia mnie ten chryzantemowy aromat – dodałam.

– Ja dziwnie pachnę? – prychnął. – Najwyraźniej nie czujesz sama siebie – dodał z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Ni jak człowiek, ni jak wampir, nawet nie jak mieszaniec!

– Śmierdzę? – uniosłam się.

– Nie, jesteś naprawdę mdła, tak słodko, że aż nieprzyjemnie. To się nawarstwia z czasem! Gdy stałaś przed domem Emily czuć cię było bardziej wampirem, teraz... sam nie wiem... człowiekiem? – zdziwił się nad własnym odkryciem.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie! – szybko postanowiłam zmienić temat. Czas mi nie sprzyjał, najwidoczniej moja ludzka strona pragnęła wydostać się na zewnątrz.

– Emily i Sara zanoszą chryzantemy na grób Mary – wyjaśnił. – Spędzam całe noce przy jej mogile, choć tak mogę być blisko niej, nawet jeśli grób jest pusty. Zapewne przesiąkam wonią tych kwiatów – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. Miałam wrażenie jakby jego słowa docierały gdzieś z oddali, w mój umysł zaczęła wkradać się wizja z przerażającymi bohaterami. Wyruszyli na ostateczną bitwę.

– O nie! Volturi wyruszyli do Amazonii! Edward zatem tam ukrył naszą córkę – nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, iż te słowa wypowiadam na głos. Gdy się ocknęłam byłam na plaży sama.

DPOV

Zostawiłem Bellę samą na plaży z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, jej zapach zaczął w niepokojący sposób drażnić moje zmysły. Jej słodki aromat wiódł mnie ku wspomnieniom mojej Mary, pachniały bardzo podobnie, tak samo kusząco. Po drugie, naszła mnie natychmiastowa chęć opuszczenia Stanów po słowach, które wydobyły się z jej ust. Wystarczyło zaledwie jedno zdanie by moje po wieki zmrożone lodem serce znowu śpiewało rozkoszną kołysankę zemsty: „o nie! Volturi wyruszyli do Amazonii! Edward zatem tam ukrył naszą córkę." Setki lat mojej mozolnej pracy nie mogły iść na marne, oni wyruszyli by zgładzić istotę będącą naszym wybawieniem. Przeznaczenie musi się wypełnić, moje smutki muszą zostać ukojone. Darem od losu było spotkanie Belli, która dostarczyła tylu wiadomości radujących mój umysł. Moja ukochana Mary miała się dobrze, co może było zbyt wygórowanym stwierdzeniem z mojej strony, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż właściwie ją zabiłem by ocalić. Joham również był bezpieczny i mogłem odetchnąć z nieukrywaną ulgą. Długie, pełne cierpień, dwa tysiące lat czekałem na ową szansę pomszczenia moich najbliższych, byłem tak blisko zwieńczenia swojej trwającej setki lat pracy nad przepowiednią. Może jako odkupione dusze połączymy się z moim aniołem na wieki? Mary zawsze rozpościerała swoje skrzydła nade mną, nad naszą miłością. Nadzieja dodawała sił. Rozpocząłem zatem swoją pożegnalną wędrówkę, nadeszła ostatnia kwadra księżyca.

Dzięki mojemu udoskonalonemu zmysłowi orientacyjnemu droga na lotnisko nie była czymś trudnym. Wydawałoby się to śmiesznym osiągnięciem, jednak nie dla istoty, która od dziesiątków lat spędzała swój byt na cmentarzu, wylewając suche łzy nad mogiłą ukochanej. Byłem już tak bliski ujrzenia ponownie Mary, miałem szansę przeprosić za skazanie jej na taką egzystencję. Dałbym się spalać przez kolejne tysiąclecia by wybaczyła mi jedynie ten akt miłosnej desperacji. Chęć by jej istnienie nie odeszło, by nie pozostała jedynie ulotną mrzonką, nie pozostawiała przede mną wyboru. Musiałem ją ocalić nie zważając wówczas na ewentualne udręki, których jej przysporzę. W 1920 roku jej czas jeszcze nie nadszedł, musiała istnieć... dla mnie.

Wielki świat stał przede mną, całkiem inny niż go zapamiętałem, anonimowy. Dzisiejszego wieczora odcinek z cmentarza do domu rodzinnego Brandonów, czy wszelkie polowania w rezerwacie były zaledwie ułamkiem zarejestrowanych zmian zachodzących na przestrzeni lat. Postęp technologiczny jaki się dokonał był ogromy, czułem się odosobnionym i archaicznym stworzeniem. Gdyby nie moja natura, moje ponadludzkie możliwości przyswajania wiedzy i zapamiętywania jej nigdy nie odważyłbym się stawić czoła czemuś, co wzbudzało we mnie tak wielki niepokój. Musiałem również pożegnać się z Emily i Sarą, przepraszając równocześnie za niemoc dalszego chronienia ich. Spały spokojnie jak każdej nocy.

Ludzkie istoty mimo upływających lat zdawały się być równie podatne na sugestie co niegdyś. Dawało to więcej wiary w siebie i pomyślność mojej wyprawie. Aktualnie przed największymi zagrożeniami osłaniał mnie mrok, za następnych kilka godzin musiałem stać się niezwykle uważny, a co najważniejsze, chronić swą naturę przed zdradzieckimi promieniami słońca, ponieważ o świcie odlatywał mój samolot. Usiadłem zatem w zaciemnionym miejscu za filarem, czekając. Minęła właśnie siedem tysięcy dwusetna sekunda walki z pragnieniem, z kuszącymi zapachami przeplatającymi się w powietrzu, gdy jeden z nich wydał się znajomy. Rozejrzałem się uważnie i stała tam ona, dziewczyna o tym słodkim i kuszącym aromacie. Skąd go kojarzyłem? Nie byłem pewien czy mój doskonały umysł właśnie nie zaczął szwankować. Czy oby przed wielką tablicą przylotów i odlotów stała pani Cullen, którą pozostawiłem na plaży? To absurdalne. Na lotnisku stał ktoś najwyraźniej bardzo do niej podobny. Bella jaką poznałem była wampirem, ta tutaj na pewno człowiekiem. Jej bijące serce i ciepłota ciała przeczyło by była moim pobratymcem.

– Cholera, jak zwykle w najmniej odpowiednim czasie musiałam stać się ułomna! Ty, tam na górze, dasz mi szansę na uratowanie najbliższych czy mam się już teraz rzucić z mostu? Gdzie ten cholerny samolot? Ojej! Nie mam biletu! Nie mam biletu! – Dziewczyna cichym szeptem panikowała, stąpając z nogi na nogę, rozglądała się przy tym nerwowo na każdą stronę, jakby w oczekiwaniu na atak z nikąd. Była zabawnie nieporadna, jakby otaczający świat bardzo ją przytłaczał. Kim była? Dałbym się spalić, że to ta mała od Carlisle'a, przeczył temu jednak niepodważalny dowód, żyła. Nie miałem już czasu nad dywagowaniem ewentualnego pochodzenia brunetki, czekała mnie odprawa i kolejne manipulacje ludzkich umysłów, nie posiadałem przecież żadnego dokumentu tożsamości. Celniczka nie stanowiła doń problemu. W momencie gdy potężna maszyna wzniosła się w powietrze uzmysłowiłem sobie, że nie ma odwrotu. Pozostawiłem tam na dole przeszłość i tę nieporadną dziewczynę, której mogłem pomóc gdybym tylko chciał. Już nie chciałem pomagać innym, teraz liczyłem się wyłącznie ja i moje kumulujące się od wieków potrzeby, nawet nie potrzeby a potrzeba, jedna, odzwierciedlająca mój wewnętrzny mrok – zemsta.

Dzicz amazońskich lasów, widok napawający zmysły ogromem swojego piękna, sprawiała nieopisaną wręcz ulgę. Mogłem w końcu odetchnąć. Nie docierały tu bowiem przytłaczające mnie dobrodziejstwa technologiczne bez których zdawałoby się śmiertelnicy nie umieliby już funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. Byli próżni i wygodni, nie doceniali najważniejszych wartości, zatracili się. Jakże przypominali w tym osobników, którymi gardziłem od wieków. Czułem się tutaj poniekąd jak w domu, dawno temu, gdy byłem jeszcze szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Jedyne co czułem teraz to żal.

Odnalezienie starego przyjaciela nie wydawało się łatwym zadaniem, mógł być wszędzie. Istniało również prawdopodobieństwo natknięcia się na moich braci, musiałem uważać. Każdy z moich wyczulonych zmysłów pracował na zwiększonych obrotach, posilenie się napotkanymi po drodze drapieżnikami było nieuniknionym czynnikiem przetrwania, musiałem nabrać sił. Ludzka krew byłaby oczywiście najlepszą alternatywą, jednak nie zamierzałem upodabniać się na nowo do swych pobratymców, zbyt wiele człowieczych żyć ciążyło mi już na sumieniu. Z bólem przyznawałem przed samym sobą, iż dietę zapożyczoną od Carlisle'a wprowadziłem zbyt późno, kiedyś byłem zbyt słaby by walczyć z własnymi pokusami. Postanowiłem skierować się do miejsca w którym z Johamem swego czasu stacjonowaliśmy. Mała wioska niedaleko rzeki, pamiętałem jak się do niej dostać, uśmiech zawitał na mojej twarzy. Z godną swojej nacji prędkością pognałem przed siebie, delektując się uczuciem wolności i swojego rodzaju radości wywoływanej myślą o ponownym spotkaniu ukochanej. Pragnąłem choćby zobaczyć ją z daleka, upewnić się, że żyje i jest szczęśliwa. Moja Mary, gwiazda na niebie w którą każdej nocy wpatrywałem się z nadzieją, była teraz na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Czułem, że dzisiejszy dzień przyniesie wiele zmian.

Wysokie drzewo było doskonałym punktem obserwacyjnym, mogłem niezauważony śledzić wydarzenia rozgrywające się na moich oczach. Wioska do której się kierowałem była zniszczona, wciąż tlące się zgliszcza były jedynym pozostałym dowodem jej istnienia. W centralnym punkcie zdewastowanej osady płonął stos, w dymie nie wyczuwałem zapachu palonym wampirzych zwłok. Irracjonalnie odetchnąłem z ulgą choć wiedziałem, że moja armia nadludzi pozostała już jedynie wspomnieniem. Ci którzy unicestwili istoty tworzone przez mojego przyjaciela nie zamierzali spocząć na laurach, przybyli tu w innym celu. Pozbycie się ewentualnego zagrożenia było zaledwie rozgrzewką. Nikogo w tamtym miejscu już nie było. Gdzie podziali się Mary i Joham? Przeniosłem wzrok dalej. Na brzegu rzeki ujrzałem coś, co wprawiło mnie w osłupienie. Potężny wilk skrępowany łańcuchami stał ze spuszczonym łbem, jakby pogodził się ze swoim wiadomym losem. Za nim stało kilkanaście wampirów syczących i warczących, gotowych by rozszarpać zwierzę na strzępy. Pamiętam jak Kajusz przez stulecia tropił i trzebił wilkołaki, czyżby ten był ostatnim osobnikiem swojego gatunku? Zdawało się jakoby dzisiejszego dnia wszelkie istoty pochodzące niczym z legend miały zakończyć swój żywot. Gdy podniósł na ułamek sekundy łeb zauważyłem w jego spojrzeniu coś dziwnego, ludzki smutek i rozdrażnienie. Jacob? Czy możliwym było by był to właśnie on? Bella i jej opowieść były zatem prawdziwe. Zakochani rozłączeni na zawsze, tak jak ja i moja Mary. Miałem wrażenie, że wybrańcy zawsze cierpią, a ich historia jest tragiczna. Wilk zawył żałośnie, jakby przywoływał swoją watahę na ratunek lub żegnał się z całym światem. Zapewne wiedział, iż nadszedł jego koniec. Nikt go nie uratuje. Nie było mi żal bestii, śmierć była kolejnym etapem życia, nawet jeśli umiera się kilka razy. W moim przypadku i moich pobratymców dokładnie dwa. Już raz straciliśmy życie, teraz pozostało nam pożegnać się tylko z wiecznym istnieniem. W chwili gdy z mojego wnętrza wydobyło się ciche, złowrogie syknięcie moje oczy zarejestrowały trzy postacie wyłaniające się z gęstwin. Aro, Marek i Kajusz – nie byli zadowoleni.

– Zabicie Cullenów będzie dla mnie przyjemnością! Ta mała Alice musi umrzeć pierwsza! Marku, jak mogłeś? Jeśli Demetrii nie odzyska sztyletu… Musimy odnaleźć natychmiast tego mieszańca! Gdyby nie twoja wylewność Aro i ta chora fascynacja matką tej dziewczyny... Och! Nic nie idzie po naszej myśli! – Kajusz niczym chmura burzowa krążył wzdłuż lasu.

– Uspokój się! – zagrzmiał mój rodzony brat. – Czuję, że ona gdzieś tu jest!

Nasłuchiwałem rozmowy zadowolony równocześnie z tego, że Volturi stracili sztylet i nie wymordowali Cullenów, mojej Mary. Jedynym powodem do troski był fakt, że szukał ich najlepszy tropiciel jakiego natura stworzyła. Coś przemknęło tuż pod drzewem na którym się ukrywałem, wampir, jego woń była znajoma. Joham. Niczym myśliwy ruszyłem pędem za nim, starając się nie stracić tropu. Po kilku minutach szaleńczego biegu zatrzymałem się nagle, całkiem naturalnie kierowany instynktem. Obca postać znajdowała się zaledwie parę metrów przede mną, dokładnie dwie kobiety. Wampirzyca dzierżąca w dłoni pięknie zdobiony sztylet zbliżała się do stojącej nieruchomo dziewczyny. Jej serce zdawało się bić w nienaturalnie szybkim tempie, było przerażone. Zapach jaki wydzielała był podobny do tego, który zarejestrowałem niedawno obserwując palące się ciała. Zatem młódka była mieszańcem. To jej szukali moi bracia – to mój anioł, nasze zbawienie.

– Nessie, kocham cię, wiesz jak bardzo. Kocham również Emmetta – blondynka z miną pokerzysty zbliżała się do swojej ofiary. – Całe swoje wampirze istnienie chciałam umrzeć, teraz gdy śmierć zbliża się do nas chcę nadal istnieć! To już siódmy dzień Nessie, ostatni według Alice. Nie mogę na to pozwolić, nie jestem gotowa by odejść – szeptała, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści. Nasz anioł stał nieruchomo uśmiechając się delikatnie, mimo szalejącego rytmu jej serca była okazem spokoju, jego azylem.

Wpatrywałem się w tą scenkę w zastygłej z oczekiwania pozie. Na moich oczach miała rozegrać się wiekopomna chwila, na którą czekałem przecież tyle czasu, poświęciłem jej większość swojego wampirzego bytu. Wampirzyca na moje szczęście nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że zabijając dziewczynę nie zapewni sobie i swojemu ukochanemu dalszej nieśmiertelności, zakończy ją.

'_Wbij sztylet w serce!'_ – niemo kierowałem blondynką, która jakby słysząc moje myśli zrobiła to co nakazałem. Renesmee nie wydała z siebie żadnego krzyku, nie broniła się, przyjęła pchnięcie, swoje przeznaczenie ze spokojem.

'_Dlaczego nadal tu jestem? Nie odszedłem? Co zrobiła __ź__le?'_ Zaniepokoił mnie ten fakt. Nie tak powinno się to zakończyć.

– Teraz jedynie od ciebie, Isabello Swan – Cullen, zależeć będzie ich przyszłość. Wszystko pozostawiam w twoich dłoniach. – To były jedyne słowa, które wypowiedziała zanim jej serce zamilkło na zawsze. Odeszła, zamordowana przez własną ciotkę. Doszedł do mnie niezłomny fakt, który wyjawiła mi Bella, byłem zaślepiony własną żądzą zemsty by go zrozumieć. Niewinna istota zginęła. Nie córka lecz matka powinna przyjąć ten cios, to Bella była naszym wybawieniem. Zrobiło mi się smutno, to nieskalane dziecko mogło nadal żyć i może cieszyć się razem z ukochanym, nawet jeśli był nim wilkołak, mieli do tego prawo.

– Nie! – przenikliwy krzyk rozniósł się echem wśród drzew. Nagle za blondynką pojawiła się zrozpaczona niewysoka dziewczyna. Zamarłem. Za życia moja Mary była piękna, po wampiryzacji... nieopisany widok malował się przed moimi oczyma.

– Nie mogłam na to pozwolić, Alice! – broniła się blondynka, odrzucając w moją stronę relikwię. – Nie umiem odejść! – dodała spuszczając głowę.

– Głupia! – potężne uderzenie zachwiało morderczynią. – Zabiłaś niewinne dziecko! Jak mogłaś! Ona nie była Aniołem Potępionych! To Bella! – wrzasnęła wymierzając jej kolejny policzek.

– Co? – spojrzała na Mary z niedowierzaniem, po czym opadła na kolana tuż przy zwłokach swojej ofiary. – Moje dziecko! Zabiłam ją! – Ujęła bezwładne, martwe ciało, tuląc je do piersi.

Już miałem wyjść z ukrycia, by podobnie jak zabójczyni swą ofiarę utulić do swej piesi ukochaną. Moje serce radowało się mimo tragedii rozgrywającej się na moich oczach. Czyjaś dłoń powstrzymała mnie przed tym zamiarem. Byłem mało uważny, mogło mnie to wiele kosztować, zważywszy na chęć bycia świadkiem naszego odkupienia.

– Stój! – powiedział znajomy głos. – Nie pomożesz jej! Zostaw ją w spokoju Danielu! Musimy zakończyć to tu i teraz! – Joham wzmacniał swój uścisk. Westchnąłem ciężko, wiedząc, że ma rację. Toczyłem wtedy walkę między miłością a zemstą. Mój kompan bezszelestnie podkradł się do leżącego trzy metry dalej sztyletu. Podjąłem decyzję.

– Rose! Morderco! – przepełniony bólem baryton rozniósł się po okolicy.

– Danielu, musimy odejść! Demetrii i bliźniaki się zbliżają! – rozgorączkowany ton głosu przyjaciela przywrócił mnie do świadomości. Tak, spotkania z koszmarną dwójką wolałbym uniknąć. Eleazar miał wyśmienity dar do wdrażania kompanów w świtę Volturi. Stworzył im apokaliptyczną armię.

– Ruszajmy – odparłem, pozostawiając za sobą zrozpaczoną ukochaną i jej rodzinę. Nadeszła moja kolej, wampirzyca się pomyliła, ja nie popełnię takiego błędu, wiedziałem kogo szukać, wiedziałem gdzie. Powinna zjawić się tutaj wkrótce by bronić swojego dziecka, taki miała zamiar gdy widziałem ją po raz ostatni. Bella zawładnęła moim umysłem, była dla mnie wszystkim. Uświadomiłem sobie również jedną rzecz, absurdalnie niemożliwą a jednak.

– Joham? Jaka jest możliwość by wampir mógł żyć? Nie wiem jak ci to wytłumaczyć. Jednym razem martwa skała, to znowu żyjąca istota. Istnieje możliwość by wampir zamieniał się w człowieka i na odwrót? – sam nie mogłem uwierzyć, że tak oczytana istota jak ja pytała o takie niedorzeczności. Spojrzenie przyjaciela uświadomiło mnie, iż taki stan rzeczy jest prawdopodobnie niewykonalny.

– To niemożliwe! Dlaczego pytasz? – nie ukrywał swojej ciekawości. – Na jakiej podstawie masz takowe podejrzenia?

– Matka tej dziewczyny, którą właśnie zamordowano – spojrzałem na zakrwawiony nóż w dłoni kompana. – Gdy z nią rozmawiałem była wampirem, na lotnisku widziałem identyczną dziewczynę co Bella, ale jej serce biło, było żywe. Do tego pachniała bardzo dziwnie, wiesz? Strasznie ludzko jak na wampira – zatrzymałem się gwałtownie. – Joham, a jeśli ona jakoś ewoluowała? – przymrużyłem oczy.

– Danielu, czy ty słyszysz własne słowa? – spojrzał na mnie jakbym był upośledzony psychicznie. – My nie ewoluujemy!

– Wiem! Jednak nadal sądzę, że ta dziewczyna jest dziwna!

– Chodź, Zafrina na nas czeka! – machnął ręką. – Tracimy czas przez te twoje przemyślenia – dodał z kpiarskim uśmieszkiem, po czym ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Nie mogłem odegnać od siebie myśli związanych z Izabellą Swan – Cullen. Kim tak naprawdę była? Czym była! Wiedziałem tylko jedną rzecz, musi oddać swe życie za nas. Może śmierć jej córki nie była przypadkowa? Jeżeli Demetrii i bliźniaki dotarli już do Cullenów, jeśli tak to zapewne zgładzili ich. Isabella pozostała zatem sama na tym świecie. Dla kogóż miałaby nadal żyć? Jej przeznaczenie torowało sobie właśnie drogę do spełnienia, ja miałem być jedynie narzędziem w jego dłoni. Nastanie koniec ery wampirów, zapadnie ciemność nad wspomnieniem o Zimnych Ludziach, ostatnia kwadra księżyca.

Zafrina i jej kompanki czekały na nas w ustronnym miejscu, z dala od miejsca stacjonowania Volturi. Mogliśmy omówić dalszy plan działania, który nie był skomplikowany. Musieliśmy jedynie odnaleźć Isabellę.

– Więc to ona? – potężnie zbudowana wampirzyca zdumiała się na wieść kim była jej znajoma. – Ach! W sumie to nie powinno mnie nawet zdziwić! – dodała wywracając oczyma.

– Dlaczego? – przechwyciłem pałeczkę, zaintrygowała mnie.

– Jest, jakby to ująć, niesamowita i bardzo uzdolniona! – odparła z uśmiechem. – Wiesz, że gdyby nie jej dar już dawno temu twoi bracia zgładzili by nas?

– Dar? Chodzi ci o to, że czyta w myślach i widzi przyszłość? Nie wspominając o zdolnościach przejętych od Aleca? – Na samo wspomnienie ingerencji dziewczyny w mój umysł zrobiło mi się nieprzyjemnie. Mina Amazonki zaniepokoiła mnie, była niesamowicie zdziwiona. Cisza jaka zapadła wzmagała jedynie moją chorobliwą ciekawość.

– Co to? Jakiś nadwampir? – prychnął Joham przysłuchując się naszej rozmowie.

– Ona posiada takie coś jak tarczę, która chroni ją przed zdolnościami innych utalentowanych. Moje projekcje, tortury Jane czy dar Aro są bezużyteczne jeśli użyć ich przeciw tej dziewczynie. Z tego co teraz usłyszałam ona zdaje się kopiować zdolności innych. Zdumiewające! Jakby uzyskała dary tych, którzy użyli ich przeciw niej! – słuchałem kobiety z zapewne szeroko rozdziawionymi ustami.

– Mówiłem ci, że ewoluowała! – spojrzałem na przyjaciela pewny swego.

– Ewoluowała? – Zafrina nie podzielała najwyraźniej mojego entuzjazmu, jej spojrzenie, podobnie jak wcześniej Huela, mówiło wiele.

– Daniel upiera się, że ta cała Cullen jest zmiennocieplna! – przyjaciel nadal kpił ze mnie, nie miałem mu za złe, ponieważ moje sugestie były mało prawdopodobne. Nasza kompanka nie zrozumiała aluzji, postanowiłem ją oświecić.

– Bella jednym razem jest wampirem a innym człowiekiem! Wiem jak to brzmi, ale to nie mógł być żaden zbieg okoliczności! – wyjaśniłem.

– Jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć! – uśmiechnęła się, po czym wyjaśniła czemu. Opowiadała o przemianie dziewczyny. Zaskakujące, że jako nowonarodzona szczyciła się takim opanowaniem, wzmianka o przerwaniu polowania na człowieka wzbudziła we mnie respekt dla tej brunetki. Była naprawdę zdumiewająca. – Jeżeli nie przechodziła etapu nowonarodzonych, jej samokontrola mogła sprawić taki stan rzeczy, niesamowite! – dodała.

– Pozwólmy jej najpierw rozprawić się z Volturi, nie zasługują na odkupienie! – rzekł stanowczym głosem Huel. Przytaknęliśmy na znak zgody, pozostało jedynie czekać na przybycie Belli.

Przybyła nocą, nadchodził zmierzch, poświata księżyca odbijała się w jej dużych czekoladowych oczach, które zdawały się płonąć ze złości. Stała naprzeciw Kajusza, który uśmiechał się triumfalnie, zapewne mordując go w myślach. Odwróciła głowę na ułamek sekundy, wydając z siebie cichy jęk. Ujrzała skrępowanego wilka, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Wampir kontra człowiek, obawiałem się tego starcia. Dlaczego dziewczyna przybyła pod tak słabą, ludzką, postacią? Nie mogła się tak narażać! Musiałem jakoś interweniować. Ona nie mogła zginąć z rąk tych barbarzyńców! Mimo wciąż narastającej ochoty by ruszyć ku nim i zatopić ostrze w jej piersi, zakańczając tym samym nasz los, pozostawałem w ukryciu obserwując dalszy bieg wydarzeń.

Nie wiem w jaki sposób zwierzę oswobodziło się z więzów, ale na moich oczach wilk rozszarpywał ciała moich pobratymców. Nie czułem żalu czy współczucia a jedynie słodki smak zemsty rozlewający się w moim zmrożonym sercu.

– To ty? – zamarłem spoglądając na kompankę. – Nie! – wyjąkała. Całą trójką spoglądaliśmy na widok rozciągający się przed nami. – To polana na której poświadczyliśmy świadectwo Renesmee! Mój dar, ona robi projekcje! – wyszeptała zahipnotyzowana widokiem płomieni w których właśnie stanęła połonina.

Ziemia za Kajuszem rozstąpiła się, wszystko to zdawało się być takie realistyczne, jeden z trójcy ginął już w płomieniach. Uśmiech wymalował się na mojej twarzy, to on zabił moją żonę i córkę z polecenia Aro.

'_Umieraj w męczarniach.' _

Wielki wilk, którego rdzawa sierść odbijając łunę mieniła się szczerym złotem stanął za człowiekiem by po chwili pochwycić go w swoje szczęki i umieścić na grzbiecie.

– To mój moment! – zawyrokowałem, dzierżąc w dłoni sztylet. Niczym burza, najszybciej jak umiałem, pobiegłem przed siebie. Nadciągałem ze wschodu ogarniając wzrokiem płomienie, które pozostawiali za sobą wojownicy. Wilk odbił się mocno do skoku, wznosząc swoje ciało w powietrze, ja zrobiłem to samo. Aro i jego świta wchłonięta została przez ogień, byłem coraz bliższy celu. Zacisnąłem dłoń mocniej na rękojeści, unosząc ramię do góry, ostrze wbiło się w pierś dziewczyny, spojrzała na mnie przerażona. Jedyne co poczułem w tamtej chwili to ulgę, zdążyłem. Wielkie, śnieżnobiałe kły zatopiły się w moim karku, pierwszy raz od stuleci poczułem ból, ale z uśmiechem opadałem w rozciągającą się pode mną pożogę, wiedząc, że irracjonalnie odrodzę się niczym feniks z popiołu, umrę łącząc się w końcu z ukochaną rodziną. Przeznaczenie wypełniło się. Spojrzałem ostatni raz w niebo, księżyc miał barwę intensywnej pomarańczy.

'_I zapłonie sło__ń__ce o północy.' _


	18. Epilogue: Bella

Czułam jak ulatuje ze mnie życie, wszystko zdawało się rozpływać w nicości. Bałam się pozostać sama, byłam przerażona. Jedynym bodźcem, który w jakiś nieopisany sposób nadal kazał mi walczyć był troskliwy głos przemawiający do mnie, nakazujący mi pozostać razem z nim. Dobrze znałam ten baryton, mój Edward był ze mną. Zatem przeżył, nic mu już nie zagrażało, był bezpieczny. Ogarnęła mnie fala niesamowitego szczęścia wymieszana z potworną dawką bólu w okolicach dłoni i uda. Dlaczego nie w miejscu w które Daniel wbił sztylet, w sercu? Płonęłam i marzłam na przemian. Czy tak właśnie umierają wampiry? Czy ja umieram?

– Czas ją przenieść – zakomunikował Carlisle. Jego głos docierał jakby z innego pomieszczenia. Czy wszyscy znajdowali się przy mnie? Ocaleli? Jeśli to był jedynie sen, byłam pewna jednego, nie chciałam się obudzić.

– Nie – jęknęłam. – Chcę spać.

– Śpij kochanie, śpij – uspokoił mnie Edward. – Ja cię wyniosę.

Pomimo ogromu cierpień fizycznych jakie mi doskwierały oraz psychicznych udręk związanych z wcześniejsza niewiedzą na temat losów rodziny czułam, iż coś jest nie tak jak być powinno. Miałam dziwne uczucie _Deja vu_. Jakbym scenkę, która właśnie się odgrywała już niegdyś przeżyła, lata temu.

'_Śpij, śpij – Edward błagam cię tylko nie wypowiadaj tych słow.' _

Poczułam ogarniającą mnie panikę, wiedziałam już co było nie tak, wszystkie te lata...

– Śpij, śpij – szeptał mój mąż. Moje serce zdawało się właśnie bić jakby w zwolnionym tempie, czułam jak ciało przeszywają ponure dreszcze, nie chciałam zemdleć. Nie mogłam! Całą siłą woli spojrzałam trzeźwo na otaczające mnie istoty. Emmett, Jasper i Alice odstawiali właśnie dzikie tańce wokoło buchającego płomieniami ciała Jamesa. Carlisle szukał czegoś w swojej torbie lekarskiej, Edward patrzył na mnie jakbym poniekąd umarła. Był załamany. Szok jaki ten widok wywołał w mojej psychice był niewyobrażalny. Czy moje życie, sześcioletni byt, było jedynie majakiem wywołanym przez wampirzy jad? Odejście Edwarda, skok z klifu, wizyta w Wolterze, mój ślub i narodziny sen? Czyżby odgórnie los dał mi szansę wyboru? Wszystko co miało nadejść zależało jedynie ode mnie. Moje życie kontra ich, odpowiedź była prosta. Spojrzałam na swoje nadal krwawiące udo. Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu niczym górskie strumienie, by po chwili zalać twarz cierpieniem niedoszłych wspomnień. Z impetem zerwałam ucisk chroniący mnie przed wykrwawieniem się. Ciężkimi oddechami wyłapywałam rdzawą woń własnej krwi. Z sekundy na sekundę opuszczały mnie resztki sił, byłam bliższa spełnienia swojej powinności, bliższa śmierci i jednocześnie ocalenia.

– Nie zamierzam stawiać czoła przyszłości! – wybełkotałam, czując jak ulatuje ze mnie życie. – Nie mogę jej zmienić! Musisz dalej żyć Edward!

– Bella? Carlisle? Ona majaczy! Zrób coś, wykrwawia się! – krzyczał mój ukochany, trzymając mnie w ramionach. – Bella! Bella! Nie zamykaj oczu! Zostań ze mną! Bella!

– Bella, zostaw! – krzyknął doktor, widząc moje poczynania.

– Jacob – jęknęłam wyciągając dłoń. Odpływałam w przemożną ciszę i pustkę roztaczającą się przede mną.

Nie umarłam, nadal istnieję jednak nie wiem czy ten stan można nazwać życiem. Wiele rzeczy się zmieniło, moje marzenia... nasze marzenia i w końcu my sami również. Rdzawy wilk i śmiertelniczka na zawsze razem. La Push i ja to jedność, to mój dom, moją rodziną są teraz wilki.


	19. Epilogue: Edward

Minęło dokładnie sto czternaście lat od momentu w którym trzymałem moją ukochaną w ramionach. Stulecie tułaczki po świecie by zapomnieć nie zaowocowało niczym. Bella Swan nadal tkwiła niczym cierń w moim sercu, sprawiając jego irracjonalne krwawienie. Moja miłość do tej śmiertelniczki była niezniszczalna i ponadczasowa, jak ja. Miała zostać ze mną po kres mej wieczności. Zawsze razem, ja i wspomnienie o niej. Wiem, że darzyła mnie uczuciem, nie rozumiem do dziś dnia powodu jej decyzji bym odszedł. Zawsze szanowałem jej słowa, dlatego pomimo ogromnego cierpienia na jakie mnie skazała odszedłem tak jak nakazała. Nie udało mi się zdobyć najwyraźniej jej miłości i akceptacji, nie wiedziałem co myśli, jej umysł był przecież niedostępnym dla mnie fortem. Prawda była taka, że ani Edward Cullen, ani Mike Newton nie zdobyli dziewczyny o którą walczyli, obydwaj musieli odejść pokonani. Jacob – to jego imię wymówiła ukochana mdlejąc w moich ramionach, to on odebrał ją ze szpitala, za niego wyszła, z nim założyła rodzinę. Chłopak, który odebrał mi sens dalszego istnienia jak na złość był Indianinem pochodzącym z plemienia Quileutów. Oznaczało to, że już nigdy jej nie ujrzałem. Nie mogłem przebywać na ich terytorium, w rezerwacie La Push, wiązał mnie pakt jaki zawarła moja rodzina z ich przodkami. Dziewczyna przez dziesięć lat nie opuściła niedostępnego dla mnie miejsca, jakby celowo izolowała się od moich uczuć, unikała spotkania, traktowała rezerwat jak azyl przed moją miłością. To bardzo bolało, mimo iż nie odczuwam bólu. W końcu odszedłem, kierując swe kroki ku nieznanemu, cel mojej wędrówki nie był jasny, chciałem jedynie uciec i zapomnieć. Niestety moje wampirze jestestwo nie pozwalało mi na to.

Teraz powróciłem do Forks w stanie Waszyngton. Wszyscy wróciliśmy końcu do domu. Była noc sylwestrowa, ostatni dzień roku, jego ostatnie minuty kiedy ujrzałem ją, stała oparta o jedno z drzew rosnących na parkingu na którym odbywała się zabawa noworoczna.

– Emmett, zatrzymaj się! – rozkazałem, nie będąc pewnym czy moje niezawodne wampirze spojrzenie nie płata mi jednak figlów, czy osoba którą ujrzałem nie była jedynie wytworem mojej wyobraźni.

– Chcesz świętować? – uśmiechnął się zdziwiony. – Czyżby naszego braciszka naszedł sentyment i chce integrować się z mieszkańcami? – spojrzał na siedzące z tyłu Rosalie i Alice.

– Rozprostujmy kości! Będzie ciekawie! – uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo Al. Wiedziałem, że coś ukrywa, tylko w takich momentach blokowała swoje myśli nieznanymi mi językami. Nie miałem jednak czasu by wyciągać z niej jakiekolwiek informacje, musiałem odnaleźć swoją iluzję. Niczym wystrzelony z karabinu pocisk ruszyłem w stronę bawiących się ludzi, nie byli w stanie zauważyć takiej prędkości, nie ze swoim słabym zmysłem wzroku na dodatek osłabionym przez alkohol.

– DZIESIĘĆ. – Tłum zaczął odliczać sekundy do końca tego wieczoru. – DZIEWIĘĆ. – Starałem się wypatrzyć w tłumie brunetki opasanej wokoło szyi czerwonym szlem. – OSIEM. – W miejscu gdzie ostatni raz ją widziałem nikogo już nie było. – SIEDEM. – Zaczynałem robić się nerwowy. – SZEŚĆ. – Alice stała na środku parkingu wesoło uśmiechając się, gdy ja czułem narastającą złość, nie chciałem by to co ujrzałem było jedynie majakiem. – PIĘĆ. – Poczułem jak ktoś wpada na moje twarde jak skała ciało. – CZTERY. – Odwracając się wydałem z siebie cichy pomruk, nie było dobrym posunięciem wpadanie na sfrustrowanego wampira. – TRZY. – Zamarłem. – DWA. – Przedostatnia sekunda zdawała się trwać wieki, nie istniało takie coś jak poczucie czasu. Stała przede mną ona. Jej duże czekoladowe oczy wpatrywały się na mnie zdezorientowane. Musiało zaboleć ją to spotkanie ze mną, jedynie kurtka oddzielała ją od skały, którą przecież byłem. Zachwiała się. Wyciągnąłem dłoń by ustrzec dziewczynę przed upadkiem. Po stu czternastu latach znowu tuliłem ją w ramionach, nie chciałem puszczać, pragnąłem by ta chwila trwała po kres mojej nieśmiertelności. – JEDEN. – Krzyknął tłum.

– Renesmee, chodź tutaj! Nessie! – zawołała jakaś dziewczyna. Moja umiłowana w zwolnionym tempie starała się uwolnić z mojego objęcia.

– Dziękuję – szepnęła z najcudowniejszym uśmiechem, po czym odeszła do swoich znajomych. Gdyby nie jej głos pomyślałbym, że to moja najdroższa Bella. Podobne jak bliźniacze siostry, tak samo niezdarne, tak samo odporne na mój dar.

– Renesmee – szepnąłem jej do ucha, przemykając z godną dla siebie prędkością tuż obok. Ludzie krzyczeli i wiwatowali witając nowy rok. Ja powitałem swoje nowe życie, które ponownie nabrało sensu.


	20. Outtake

**Anioł Potępionych - Outtake**

**Krótkie wyjaśnienie skąd w Amazonii w ostatnim rozdziale pojawiła się rodzina Cullenów oraz Jacob**

* * *

Zatem wszystko zostało powiedziane, nie wiedząc czemu moja siostra starała się ukrywać przede mną swoją tajemnicę. Nie była w stanie tego zrobić! Może byłem, jestem i będę przez kolejne siedem dni wrakiem własnego istnienia, ale mój dar pozostawał w niezmienionej formie. Słyszałem wszystkie wypowiedziane i niewypowiedziane myśli. Wiedziałem o wszelakich troskach i radościach panujących w Forks i jego okolicach. Nikt nie miał przede mną tajemnic. Nikt oprócz mojej żony, ale jej już tu przecież ze mną nie było. Zostawiła mnie. Z niewiadomych dla mnie pobudek poleciała do krewnych Alice nie informując mnie o tym, starała się bym myślał, iż umarła. Nie wiem czym kierowała się Isabella postępując w ten sposób, ale odebrała mi swoim zachowaniem wiarę w naszą miłość. Nie ufała mi dostatecznie bym mógł jej towarzyszyć w tej podróży? W imię czego narażała własne życie? Dlaczego skazała mnie na śmierć w samotności, pozostając jedynie dla mnie wciąż żywym wspomnieniem? Nadal potrafiłem wyczuć jej zapach, zmieszany z ludzką krwią. Zapamiętałem go każdym moim zmysłem w momencie, gdy stałem nad zwłokami dwóch funkcjonariuszy policji. To był ostatni tak bliski kontakt z moją żoną.

– _Co tu się stało? – Panika w głosie Jacoba nie pomagała mi w ogarnięciu widoku, który miałem przed oczyma. Ciała mężczyzn ubranych w policyjne mundury były brutalnie zmasakrowane. Gdybym nie wiedział jakie ślady pozostawiają po sobie moi pobratymcy pomyślałbym, że policjanci zginęli w starciu z grizzly. Morderca, a może mordercy nie starali się nawet zatuszować swojej zbrodni._

– _Nie wiem! Tu są wampiry, a raczej były. Chyba dwa. Ich zapach jest już ledwie wyczuwalny. Boże, gdzie jest Bella! – Opadłem na mech. Moje dłonie zwisały bezwładnie wzdłuż tułowia w akcie całkowitej rezygnacji._

– _Bóg ci w niczym nie pomoże, Cullen! – prychnął mój niekoniecznie mile widziany towarzysz. – Jeśli jednym z wampirów jest Demetri, to drugim na pewno jest Bella! – dodał, krążąc nerwowo nad zwłokami._

– _Jak to Bella?_

– _Twoja żona znowu jest pijawką! Bynajmniej była nią gdy odchodziła z La Push – wyjaśnił pobieżnie, co oczywiście było dla mnie zbyt małą dozą wiadomości._

– _Jak to wampirem?_

– _Normalnie! _

– _To nie jest normalne, Black!_

– _Nie musisz mi tego mówić!_

– _Jacob!_

– _Stać, policja! – donośny krzyk komendanta Swana wdarł się w mój umysł niczym pocisk. Obydwaj straciliśmy czujność. Charlie podszedł bliżej, po czym momentalnie zakrył usta dłonią, walcząc z odruchem wymiotnym._

'_Co tu się, do cholery, stało?' – Jego myśli były okrutne, gdy wbił swoje spojrzenie we mnie. W tej właśnie chwili przeobraziłem się wewnętrznie w zrozpaczonego nastolatka klęczącego na poszyciu leśnym, który niczym skazaniec wyczekuje swojej godziny śmierci. Ze wszystkich mentalnych lamentów Charliego najgorszym okazało się jednak jedno słowo - Wampir!_

_Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że właśnie ta chwila przepełni mnie takim lękiem. Mój teść poznał moją, naszą tajemnicę. Irracjonalnie nie martwiłem się o niego, o to co może, nawet nie może lecz na pewno go spotka, gdy Volturi dowiedzą się o wszystkim. Bałem się o siebie, o to co o mnie pomyśli, jaką kreaturę we mnie musiał ujrzeć w tamtej chwili. Wampir i wilkołak stojący nad zmasakrowanymi ciałami jego kolegów. Ten widok dla śmiertelnika znaczył tylko jedno. Mordercy, okrutne zwierzęta, potwory! Nie byliśmy już Edwardem i Jacobem. Staliśmy się mu obcymi intruzami, podejrzanymi o morderstwo zwyrodnialcami, najgorszym koszmarem w jego policyjnej karierze._

– _Odejdźcie stąd! – wycedził przez zęby, nawet na nas nie patrząc. – Zamordowaliście nie tylko moich kolegów, ale i córkę! Teraz wiem czym się stała! Czym wy wszyscy jesteście! Odejdźcie i nie wracajcie już do Forks! Rodzina Cullen nie jest tu mile widziana! Isabella również! – Ton jego głosu sprawiał, iż namacalnie czułem ból w klatce piersiowej, to moje kamienne serce dawało znać o swoim cierpieniu._

– _Do cholery, nic nie zrobiliśmy! – Uniósł się urażony Indianin. – Nie każ swojej córki za ich błędy!_

– _Bella sama wybrała drogę, którą chciała podążyć! – zagrzmiał komendant. – Nie jest już moją córką! Jest wampirem! – W ostatnie słowo włożył tyle żalu, ile zapewne mogło tylko pomieścić jego ludzkie serce._

'_MORDERCY!'_

– _Dobrze, że jesteś teraz kim jesteś! Pamiętasz jak sam powiedziałeś to własnej córce u nas w domu? – warknąłem, starając się hamować wybuch złości._

– _Nie mam już córki! Jesteście mordercami, potworami! – mamrotał jakby był w transie._

– _Nie zabiliśmy tych policjantów! Nie zabijamy ludzi! Nie jestem mordercą, Charlie! Owszem, potworem tak, ale nie mordercą! Kocham twoją córkę, a wampiryzacja to akt ratowania jej bezcennego życia! Bella jest niewinna i czysta niczym nowonarodzone dziecko! Jakim ojcem jesteś wypierając się jej z takich powodów! – Moja złość sięgała zenitu. Negatywne emocje skumulowane przez ostatnie tygodnie w końcu eksplodowały. Spojrzał na mnie z pogardą, lecz nie odpowiedział na atak._

Spoglądałem bezradnie za okno. Aura na zewnątrz nie napawała optymizmem, od dwóch dni padało, padało i raz jeszcze padało. Gdybym był człowiekiem zapewne popadłbym w jesienno – zimową depresję. Czułem się już zmęczony tym wszystkim: rozstaniem z ukochaną i analizowaniem każdego dnia swojego potępionego żywota. Chciałem najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnąć. Absurdalne życzenie, ale jednak tego pragnąłem. Po kilku sekundach zadumy odwróciłem twarz w stronę drzwi, w których po chwili pojawił się Carlisle.

– Edward! Mu...

– Nie! – Przerwałem mu natychmiast. – Nie powiem ci gdzie jest moje dziecko! – dodałem już w bardziej uprzejmy sposób.

– Edward! Ale...

– Carlisle, tego nie wiem. Ona sama zadecydowała o odejściu. Nie wiem po co Bella poleciała do krewnych Alice. Nie wiem dlaczego jest to taką tajemnicą. Nic nie wiem, rozumiesz? – Poziom mojego zdenerwowania wzrastał w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Znałem datę własnej śmierci, przerażające cienie umysłu siostry, a wycieczki mojej żony po świecie były mi niewiadomą. Do tego ojciec i jego wieczny spokój, który nawet w takich sytuacjach go nie opuszczał. Zaczynało mnie to już irytować. Jak mógł być tak spokojny i opanowany? Nie uwierzyłem, że nie usłyszał rozmowy swoich córek.

– Ja mam… – zaczął niepewnie. – Pewną teorię – dodał, wkładając ręce do kieszeni spodni. Wywróciłem oczyma.

– Oświeć mnie proszę. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, nie starając się przy tym nawet ukryć swojego pesymistycznego nastawienia.

– Na głos? – Najwyraźniej wolał się upewnić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nasza rozmowa nie będzie wówczas prywatna. Mieszkanie z innymi wampirami wiązało się z brakiem jakiejkolwiek prywatności. Nasz zmysł słuchu działał przecież niezawodnie.

– Skoro uważasz, że masz coś do ukrycia przed pozostałymi członkami swojej rodziny, to mogę ci czytać w myślach – odparłem obojętnym tonem, kładąc się na wielkim łożu. Mimowolnie przypomniałem sobie w jaki sposób pozbawione ono zostało baldachimu. Moje spojrzenie kierowane wspomnieniami powędrowało dalej, w stronę okna. Widok wypadającego przez nie wilka wywołał na mojej twarzy delikatny uśmiech.

– Uważam, że Isabella chce chronić Renesmee – rzekł pewny swojego odkrycia. Prawie prychnąłem na jego słowa. Jest jej matką, nic dziwnego, że chce ją chronić. Ja jako ojciec również na piedestale stawiałem bezpieczeństwo swojej córki, dlatego wywiozłem ją w amazońską dzicz, z dala od nas, z dala od rządnych jej krwi Volturi.

– To chyba oczywiste!

– Edwardzie, mówię odnośnie Anioła Potępionych – westchnął ciężko, siadając na brzegu posłania. – Pamiętasz chyba co stało się z Eleazarem?

– Mam fenomenalną pamięć ojcze. – Wbiłem w niego wymowne spojrzenie. Jak mógł w ogóle powiedzieć te słowa? Eleazar był moim naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem, a jego śmierć stała się dla nas wielką stratą. Nie umarł daremnie, ten fakt łagodził żal i ból po jego odejściu.

„_Gdy ciepło i zimno staną się jednym.  
Gdy on pokocha ją bez granic. _

_Gdy miłość jasna spowije zmierzch – nadejdzie pojednania nów.  
W blasku księżyca zwycięży miłość, a odkupienie przyjdzie przed świtem.  
I zstąpi wówczas blady Anioł, by słońce rozbłysło o północy.  
Zakończy się potępienie me, gdym sprzedał za bezcen krew niewinną." _

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mimo woli ostatnimi dniami ta przepowiednia zaprzątała bezustannie mój obolały umysł. Alice tak wiele razy recytowała ją w myślach, iż wyuczyłem się jej na pamięć. Wiedziałem jaka prawda jest ukryta w tych słowach. Wiedziałem już kto jest zimnem a kto ciepłem.

– Nessie, to nasze wybawienie. – Uśmiechnął się blondyn, rozczulony na samą myśl o wnuczce.

– Tak myślisz? Jesteś tego pewien? – Posłałem mu pełne powątpiewania spojrzenie.

– Uważasz inaczej? – Najwyraźniej był naprawdę zdziwiony moim odmiennym zdaniem na ten temat.

– Wiesz, przesiadywanie w głowie Alice bywa odkrywczym doświadczeniem. Jej wizje są przerażające, ale żadna nie dotyczy mojej córki. Wszystkie krążą wokół Daniela, Jamesa i Isabelli – wyjaśniłem pobieżnie, zdając sobie równocześnie sprawę z tego, że będę musiał bardziej rozwinąć swoją opowieść, uważając jednocześnie by sekrety pozostały sekretami. Eleazar nie bez powodu w chwili śmierci starał się zataić przed nami prawdę, którą dane mi było poznać, której musiałem teraz pilnie strzec. Bezpieczeństwo mojej rodziny było w moich dłoniach, całe nasze dziedzictwo.

– Jakie wizje?

– Koszmarne. Gdzie się tylko spojrzy śmierć. Zapewne wiesz już, że za siedem męczących, długich dni poznasz całą prawdę, co lepsze, zobaczysz ją na własne oczy – dodałem ponuro. – Chyba.

Zapadła chwila krępującej ciszy. Ojciec analizował moją wypowiedź, a ja jego myśli krążące nieustannie wokoło Eleazara. Obawiałem się, że jeśli on jakimś cudem zdemaskuje mistyfikację Denalczyka, Volturi również na to wpadną. Już miałem zapytać o jeden z jego domysłów na temat tajemniczego sztyletu i badań doktora Daniela, ale w mój umysł wdarł się lament siostry. Alice miała wizję, której obawiałem się najbardziej. Dotyczyła rodziny królewskiej. Volturi udali się całą potęgą w swoją najważniejszą wyprawę. Nadeszła chwila walki ostatecznej, nasz los ponownie nas ku sobie zbliżał.

– Wyjeżdżamy – wykrztusiłem z trudem. – Muszę powiadomić Jacoba! – Niczym pocisk wyskoczyłem przez okno. – Spotkamy się na lotnisku! – dodałem, biegnąc już w stronę rezerwatu Quileutów.

Czując wiatr napierający na moją twarz, starający się mnie zatrzymać lub spowolnić, usiłowałem dopatrzyć się w którym momencie popełniłem błąd. W jaki sposób Aro i jego kompani dowiedzieli się o miejscu ukrycia mojej córki? To była przecież tak pilnie strzeżona tajemnica. Olśnienie naszło w momencie przekroczenia granicy paktu, gdy poczułem roznoszący się w powietrzu fetor wilkołaków. Jacob!

_Biegłem przed siebie, starając się za wszelką cenę wymazać z pamięci widok zamordowanych mężczyzn i echo brutalnych słów Charliego odnośnie jego własnego dziecka, które nawet mnie, niezniszczalną istotę raniły niczym najostrzejsze z ostrzy. W jednej chwili straciłem do niego cały szacunek. Wyrzeczenie się swojego potomka pogrążyło komendanta na zawsze w mrocznej otchłani mojego jestestwa. Gdybym z jakichkolwiek powodów stał się krwiożerczą bestią, na wzór swoich pobratymców, byłby z pewnością moim pierwszym posiłkiem. Isabella Swan zawsze była wcieleniem wszelkich dobroci tego świata i kocham ją. Nie pozwoliłbym nigdy na ranienie jej choćby słowami. Tuż za mną podążał Jacob, równie zbulwersowany. Kochał, kocha i zapewne na wieki będzie miłował moją żonę. Złościł mnie ten fakt, jednak nie mogłem mieć do niego o to pretensji. Gdyby nie moje zachowanie i ta wiecznie prześladująca mnie mania chronienia Swan, nasz los może potoczyłby się w inny sposób. Zbyt wiele razy nad tym dywagowałem, by robić to nadal. Nie miałem wpływu na zmianę przeszłości, jednak kolejny ruch należał do mnie, przyszłość stała przed nami otworem i tylko od nas zależało jaka będzie._

– _Edward, zatrzymaj się!_

_Nie chciałem tego robić, jednak jakaś część mnie kazała posłuchać prośby wysokiego Indianina. Oparłem się o potężne drzewo i spojrzałem na swojego towarzysza w niedoli w bardzo wymowny sposób. Spieszno mi było do domu, do miejsca w którym czułbym się bezpieczny emocjonalnie._

– _Edward, boję się! Nie wiem co się dzieje i to zaczyna mnie przerażać! Bella mówiła strasznie dziwne rzeczy! Dlaczego uważa się za zagrożenie i bombę zegarową? I kto do cholery naraził Nessie na niebezpieczeństwo, by za wszelką cenę chronić jej matkę? – Zacisnął swoje dłonie na moich ramionach, potrząsając mną równocześnie. Wyglądał jak rozhisteryzowany nastolatek, którym w rzeczywistości przecież był._

– _Nie wiem – odparłem zbyt szybko. Black nie był głupi, tym razem nie zamierzał mi odpuścić._

– _Wiesz! Obaj o tym wiemy! Pamiętaj, że One dwie są mi równie drogie, Cullen! – Wbił we mnie swoje czarne oczy, błagające o poznanie prawdy. Nie chciałem odpowiadać, jednak przypomniawszy sobie o wszystkich jego poświęceniach dla nas... Byłem mu to winny. Wyjawiłem mu wszystko o czym wiedziałem. Z każdym moim wypowiedzianym słowem na jego twarzy malowała się większa troska i przerażenie. _

– _Bella nigdy... Boże, ona nigdy by was nie zraniła! Znam ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że prędzej odebrałaby sobie życie! – Chłopak z niedowierzaniem potrząsał przecząco głową. – Cholera! Ona się wtedy jednak chciała zabić! Ten cały Eleazar umierając wypowiedział imię mojej narzeczonej? – Spojrzał na mnie z wyczekiwaniem, tak jakby od mojej odpowiedzi zależało jego dalsze istnienie. Jego myśli uderzyły we mnie z impetem._

'_To On! Renesmee własnym życiem ma chronić Bellę!'_

– _Anioł Potępionych to Bella? – Moje zdziwienie sięgało zenitu._

– _Jaka znowu potępiona anielica? Edward! Gdzie ty wywiozłeś moją narzeczoną! – Delikatne dreszcze nim wstrząsające dały mi znak, że nie ma już odwrotu. Byłem zbyt słaby by z nim walczyć. Wiedziałem, że nie odejdzie bez poznania nazwy tego miejsca._

– _Jest w Amazonii, u Zafriny!_

– _Wysłałeś ją do tego mieszańca? – Kolejne dreszcze przeszywające jego potężne ciało. – Czy ty widziałeś jak ten chłopak patrzył na małe dziecko! Renesmee jest jedyną kobietą z jego gatunku, z którą nie jest spokrewniony! Cullen, zrobiłeś to specjalnie! – Jego krzyk rozniósł się echem między drzewami._

– _Zafrina jest jedyną osobą prócz Belli, która może ochronić moje dziecko! Nahuel nie żyje Black, nie musisz się martwić, że odbije ci dziewczynę – warknąłem, ukazując równocześnie arsenał swoich śmiercionośnych zębów. Indianin nie panował już nad sobą, musiałem być w gotowości, by odeprzeć jego ewentualny atak._

– _Nie podoba mi się to!_

– _Mi też! Pamiętaj żeby nie szukać jej na własną rękę! Zafrina potrafi doskonale manipulować umysłami! Jej projekcje są bardzo realistyczne! – ostrzegłem go. – Bądź czujny, Black! Obawiam się, że to dopiero początek koszmaru, który zafunduje nam Aro, Marek i Kajusz! – dodałem, po czym rzuciłem się do biegu. Mój umysł bronił się właśnie przed szaleństwem. Jeżeli moja żona jest faktycznie naszym wybawieniem... Śmierć jest zbyt blisko. Życie mojego dziecka poświęcone dla naszego końca._

Byłem zbyt zajęty panikowaniem i straciłem czujność? Jedynie wtedy z moich ust wydobyła się wiadomość zdradzająca położenie kryjówki Nessie. Nie wyczułem obecności innego wampira? Jak mogłem być tak nieuważny! Miałem ochotę oderwać sobie głowę od tułowia. Gdyby to tylko było takie proste. Przyspieszyłem. Każda sekunda była cenna, zbyt cenna by ją tracić.

– Jacob, wyjeżdżamy!

* * *

**Serdecznie dziękujemy wszystkim którzy zapoznali się z tym ff.**

**PS. To jeszcze nie koniec... pozostało tak wiele do wyjaśnienia a zatem... zapraszamy na sequel 'Anioła Potępionych' - 'After Midnight Sun'  
**

**pozdrawiamy **

**Patka & Latte**


End file.
